Intertwined
by MinisterSweetGoodKid
Summary: Nkosi and Hisani are two different kings, but have a common problem. They suffer from bad marriages. What follows from these bad marriages is something that will change these kings and link their kingdoms forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **After the still surprising success of my last story 'Love is Blind', I've decided to do another story based on the struggles of love and marriage with lions. However, this story will be different. You'll see why as you read unless you didn't see the teaser summary at the end of 'Love is Blind' And if any of you are wondering, no, this is not a sequel to 'Love is Blind' The elements of this story would certainly not fit. But the point of this story is important as it deals with issues not normally seen or written.

All the characters and events in this story are mine and are not to be used without my permission.

So, I present…

**Intertwined**

**Chapter 1**

"_So, it's agreed then? My son will be betrothed to your daughter?" A soft breeze blew around King Habari, but he didn't feel it. The only thing he felt was a large heaviness settling on his chest. The words were out and nothing would take them back. He put a paw on his wife's._

_The lioness in front of the royal rulers looked up. Her eyes were bright and pleased. "I am most honored at this arrangement, your majesties. I do hope this works for both our families." It was a false statement but she wasn't about to admit that. She'd hoped this would happen, and now it did._

"_As do we," said Queen Nadia. Out of the corner of an eye, she glanced at her mate's torn face. Thankfully, the other lioness didn't notice. Her joy and happiness was still present and would be for awhile._

_A hard moment of silence passed and Habari, with now tired eyes, stared at the lioness. She would never know the pain of this decision. He licked his lips and narrowed his eyes. "But, if it doesn't work, if there is no love between my son and your daughter, the arrangement is off. I will not have my only son be in a marriage that has no feeling, or let him be married to a lioness he does not love. Am I clear?"_

_The lioness just smiled, as if she didn't hear the last part. Maybe she didn't. "I understand, sire. Thank you both so much. Sauda won't let you or your son down, I promise."_

"_Very well," the queen said. "You may go." It was time to dismiss her anyway. Everything was said and done._

_The lioness rose, bowed, and left the clearing. Another hard, uncomfortable silence filled the air._

_When she was gone, Habari leapt to his paws, the color gone from his face. He ran for the nearest bush and retched._

_Nadia winced. He had never done that, but she didn't know the thoughts running through his mind either. And now she was worried. Habari returned, came up and nuzzled her fiercely. She nuzzled him back and felt him shaking. Confusion filled her but before she could speak, he spoke first, his voice low and quivering._

"_I pray we did the right thing today, Nadia."_

_She would have responded but he pulled away quickly and abruptly, then turned and stared into nothing. His eyes were blank and distant, and a shadow of pain covered his strong face. Nadia remained silent. The fact that he was even considering a betrothal for their son overwhelmed her. The question, the one she'd asked in her mind, was why? They weren't betrothed. A mate couldn't be chosen by parents, or anyone else. To choose a life partner had to come from the heart. There was nothing she could say now. Habari had made his decision. She may have hated it but… He was king._

_Nadia shook her head and walked up to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, trying to bring comfort. "I think we did," she said, her voice quiet, but her eyes held doubt._

_Habari swallowed. He heard the doubt in her voice, which caused ache. "A betrothal hasn't happened in this kingdom for generations. My father told me the story of the first king setting down the laws with the first shaman, who was a long time friend." He set his jaw and gritted his teeth. "They agreed that betrothals could only be fulfilled if the ones betrothed feel love for each other. If not, then the arrangement can be annulled." He closed his eyes. "What if our son doesn't feel love for Sauda? What if she's not the lioness for him?"_

_Nadia wanted to agree. It was a hard and bitter truth, but instead of admitting it, she nuzzled him slowly. "We'll just have to wait and see." That statement made her shiver._

_He flinched. That was the last thing he wanted to hear, but she was trying to help, something he appreciated more than anything. "Sauda was born right after him. The first king declared that, should a betrothal be made, that the first lioness to give birth after the queen… her cub is betrothed to the royal cub. We… we all have free will. And not all betrothals work the way we expect them, which is why the first king made betrothals an option. They were never used unless something good could come from them." The next words stuck in his throat. He forced them out. "Can something good come from this? What we've done… what I've done…" The thought made him want to throw up. The thought weakened him._

_Licking his cheek, Nadia pressed her head against his. She was worried too, and refused to address it. She didn't want to increase his pain. "They're still young yet, dear, just adolescents. We have time to find out if it'll work."_

_He couldn't keep his emotions in any longer. The tears spilled from his eyes. He lowered his head into his wife's shoulder and sobbed. For a king, Habari knew he shouldn't show such emotion of concern for his son's future, a future he already laid out, and had planned supposedly for his son's best interest. But as the tears flowed down his face, as the sobs made his body shake and tremble, he had to wonder. Was this whole thing really in his son's best interest, or to prove that sometimes betrothals do work? Why had he really done this? What they, what he, had done was the hardest thing in the world, but waiting would prove to be harder than anything._

_Nadia wrapped an arm around his back and purred softly. In her mind, she prayed for strength. She and Habari would need it if this arrangement backfired._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The ceremony had gone well. As well as he could expect. As well as anyone could expect. Aside from him being crowned king and married, the entire day had been quiet, ghostly.

Nkosi breathed a heavy and tired sigh. The cheers of the gathered animals remained in his mind. At least they were happy to have a new leader. King… The word, spoken by the shaman and spiritual leader only a few hours ago still rang in his head. He knew it was bound to happen, but it was still so overwhelming. He was the new sovereign ruler of the Eastern Valley, protector of his people and the other inhabitants. And he was also a husband and partner of someone else… someone he didn't love.

In spite of himself Nkosi growled softly, his claws cutting into the hard solid ground. Why? Why did his parents betroth him and to _her _out of the lionesses he grew up with? He knew the laws and options that had been passed down all the way back to the kingdom's founding. He understood them and would use the ones that benefited others, but this… a _betrothal_? Who would that benefit? Not him or his wife. It seemed or sounded like his parents just wanted to try. What was wrong with that? Why couldn't they try this option at least once? If it did cause harm then the damage could be undone, but what about him? He didn't even get a say! But he knew that some things had to be tested and tried one time.

Angry and hurt, Nkosi shook himself. He had to maintain composure. No matter what he felt or didn't feel for this lioness, she was his wife, his partner, and his second in command on the royal front.

And there was no way he would break it off. Even with the kingship, he couldn't. He wasn't the king who fashioned the agreement. It was his late father, the father who up and disappeared on everyone a few months earlier with no explanation or reason. He just left, in the middle of the night. Nkosi had feared this would happen for sometime as did his mother. They'd watched his father struggle. He wasn't weak, that much Nkosi knew. Some decisions could have a lasting effect. And this, betrothing his son, had been it.

Truth was Nkosi couldn't annul this 'union' if he wanted to. Trouble was he wasn't sure if he _did_. Perhaps this happened for a reason, and whatever the reason, he would make it work. He had to. He was that kind of a lion. If he made a commitment he'd stick to it, even if it hurt. And he would try to love her, maybe not as a lover, but as a friend, for that's what they were and all they probably would be. They could work their way up to romance. They had their whole lives to do so.

He looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, but there was still some warm air in the atmosphere. It was a good feeling. The day was near over and he was relieved. Tomorrow he would start his rule. He was excited and anxious, something many new kings rarely felt, his own father included.

"Son…?"

Nkosi smiled as he heard his mother's voice. He turned from the view and faced her. "Mother," he said, bowing his head deeply. He came and nuzzled her.

"I'm proud of you. Your father would be too." Nadia looked at him. He had his father's crystal blue eyes.

"Yes, I know." His face suddenly fell, his expression grim.

Nadia's own ears lowered in response. She knew what was on his mind. It had been on hers all day too. "I'm so sorry," she said quietly. "We shouldn't have betrothed you to her. Do you –"

A gentle, soft glare silenced her. "Mom," Nkosi said softly. "It's okay. I'm willing to make it work. Whether she is or not, is a different thing, but _I_ am. That should be enough. I don't love her, but I am willing to try."

His mother nodded and stared. There was a spark of determination in his eyes. If she didn't believe his words, she'd believe that. Should they speak of this matter in the future, she would always remember that look. "I just hope she's willing to love you back."

Nkosi nodded and shook his head. "I won't pressure her. This… us, will be as new for her as it will be for me. We just need time. We'll work it out. Don't worry."

Hearing this made the Queen Mother feel better, but only a little. She had been dreading her son's wedding day for months, maybe longer than that, and she had worried that the arrangement would or wouldn't fall through. But it had worked; waiting had worked, and now, hearing her son's words, seeing the look in his eyes… It was a relief that also caused an ache somewhere deep inside her soul. Maybe with time the ache would disappear. She could only hope, but now she was tired, the day catching up with her. She yawned.

Nkosi put a paw on her shoulder. "It's been a long day, Mother. Go and rest."

She eyed him. "You should do the same. You have a long day tomorrow."

He shook his head, amused. "I will never understand how Dad woke before the dawn."

A small smile of recollection formed on her maw. "I won't either, sweetheart, but he did. Sometimes I'd go with him. Maybe Sauda will go with you."

"It's alright if she doesn't. I'll be okay."

She was about to say something else, but closed her mouth. She yawned again and glanced up at the sky. The stars were slowly coming out. "Well, I'm heading in." She gave him a gentle lick on the cheek. "Don't stay out too late."

Nkosi smiled, nuzzled her, and watched her go. What a wise lioness, and she was his mother! He considered himself blessed to have her. He learned much about leadership from her as he had from his father. Without warning, his heart sank. He turned and walked up the stone and lied down, his paws dangling over the ledge. Tears stung at the edges of his eyes, his mind speaking one word.

_Dad…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nadia entered the den with grace. The cool air made her body feel at ease. Upon her entrance, the lionesses rose and bowed. The old queen smiled, shook her head, and regarded them all with a loving stare.

"You don't need to bow. I'm not the queen."

A lioness walked up, tears in her eyes. "My lady, to us, you will always be our queen."

Nadia nuzzled her gently. "Now, now… Sauda is your queen."

At the mention of the new ruler's name, many lionesses cringed while others muttered. Nadia couldn't really blame them. Queen Sauda didn't really have a good ring, unlike her own, but it wasn't the title that bothered her old pride. She knew the true reason which made her uneasy, and her daughter in law wasn't even starting her rule yet. Nadia wasn't a lioness who judged anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. And in this case, was it?

She lifted her eyes from the lioness to all of them, her eyes making contact with each of theirs. The lioness in front of her stepped back. With a breath, Nadia spoke again. "Like I said, Sauda is your queen. You must treat her with the same respect as you have treated me. She is new to leadership as was I at one point. It will take her some time to get used to her new position. I don't want any of you to pressure her by any means, all right? And don't be afraid to go to her with your problems."

"But, can you help us, if she can't?" another lioness asked.

Nadia nodded. "Yes, I will help however I can."

In the darkness, it was hard to see if they were nodding their heads in response, but the sounds of their voices made it a little easier.

"Yes, ma'am," some said.

"We understand, my lady," said others.

Nadia smiled. They were all in agreement. At least they didn't have problems with her son. "Okay. Now, let's rest."

The lionesses moved about the cave, some going to old sleeping spots, others finding new.

Nadia looked around and saw a corner unoccupied. She walked to it and lied down. A cold, empty feeling surrounded her. The reason was all too clear and it would take some getting used to even after a few months. _Habari…_ The first night without him, the first night after he left had been hard. Did ruling have that bad effect on him? Was it the ruling or something deeper? Had he gone to the shaman? She had wanted to ask this afternoon after the ceremony but didn't. She wouldn't spoil her son's wedding and coronation with questions about his father, though the thought must have occurred to him more than once during the day. She would ask, but later when it was appropriate. The point was she _had_ to know what went on with her mate. For now, however, she would sleep, but déjà vu hit like a stampede. She missed Habari deeply.

As she put her head on her paws, her eyes darted around the cave as if hoping he would come in and lie down beside her and tell her he was alright. That it was nothing. She felt his presence even now and longed to be with him wherever he was, but she was needed here for her son's sake. She would continue with her life. Habari would want her to.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A jolt woke Nkosi from his surprise sleep. His head jerked up from his forelegs and he looked around in a daze. Where was… Then he remembered. He was still on the stone and, looking up at the sky, it was night. The stars were in their full brightness, which made him smile. He loved when the stars shined fully. It was so peaceful and brought memories of his cubhood, memories of his…

The smile fell from his face and a grim, somber look replaced it.

_Dad…_

He clenched his jaw. How he wished his father had gotten counseling on his struggles. He wished Dad had been here to see his coronation and marriage, even if the marriage was forced. That wasn't the point. Was his father even aware that he had missed the most important day of his son's life? A hard question… Did his father even care? A painful question too. He swallowed the emotion and put his gaze back up at the sky, small tears appearing in his eyes. He wasn't sure if his late father was up there with those who died, but just in case he offered his prayer.

"Dad, I promise… I will make you proud; not only as a king, but as the lion I am now because of you." He stopped for a small beat to collect himself and continued. "I… I hope you're at peace, wherever you are."

He rose and walked down the small staircase of rocks that led to the stone, down to the den. Once there, he stopped, frozen. The moment he walked in, he would be saying goodbye to his old life and greeting his new one. Was he ready? Could he do this? What choice did he have? He had agreed to the terms the shaman had given this morning. He had promised everything he had. It was a done deal; he couldn't take it back now. He shut his eyes, braced himself and took a step forward. Each step would bring him closer to the cave.

When he had woken from that place this morning, he was only a prince. Entering it this evening, he was a king.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The atmosphere was cool, just what he needed after staying out so long. His mother would have scolded him for it if he was still a cub. It seemed so strange that his own mother, the one who gave him life, was going to have to take orders from him. He couldn't do that, could he? No, of course not! King or not, Nadia was still his mother, his elder and a former ruler. He would go to her for advice but he would never order her around.

He stopped and looked at every part of the den. Everyone rested in their own spots on the floor. The cave was big with plenty of space for stretching out tired limbs. He smiled as he saw how content each member of his pride was. His pride… Knowing that sent a large wave of responsibility on his shoulders, but unlike his father, he would allow it to settle on his shoulders and not take him down. This morning, he had made a vow to protect these good creatures and he would fulfill it by any means. The responsibility flowed down his back as he walked slowly through the scattered lionesses.

He noticed his mother sleeping in one of the corners near the back of the cave. He was glad she had found a good spot, but he knew that any of the lionesses would have gladly given up their spots for her. He smiled. No matter what, they would still see her as their queen. He stared at her. She was alone now and had been for a few months but now it was real. His father was no longer at her side and never would be again. But his mother was strong. She would get through the pain of Habari being gone, as would he, especially now that he had a kingdom to take care of.

Nkosi bowed his head and continued walking to the back where another cave rested: The royal chambers. Once home to his parents, the place where he slept from the times of his cubhood, now belonged to him and his wife. He took a deep breath and entered quietly. Sauda, his mate, was near the corner sleeping soundlessly. His steps were soft, while his heart slowly hammered in his chest. His throat constricted. _Get a grip on yourself!_

He lay down beside her with no intention of waking her. He would need his strength tomorrow. She would too. He wanted to nuzzle her but thought better of it. Surely she was as exhausted from the day as him. He eyed her for a few moments before putting his head down. She was… pretty, in her own way, he'd guess. She was a dark chocolate brown with a dark sand tan muzzle, underbelly and tail tuft. Her paws were the same color as her main pelt. And her eyes were dark green. He wasn't mesmerized, just simply admired. Her breathing was deep. Nice to see her so content.

He hadn't had his head down long when she stirred. He cracked open an eye and managed a small, feeble smile. "Hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

She let out a yawn and turned, her green eyes washing over him. "You didn't," she said softly as she leaned over and nuzzled his neck. His mane was soft and warm against her cheek.

He gave her a small lick at the top of an eyebrow, but offered nothing else. He still wasn't sure of his feelings for her, if he ever would be, or if he had any. "That's good," he said.

She nuzzled him again, a little harder this time. A purr sounded.

His ears fell and he swallowed. This was what he feared, and in his spirit he wasn't ready. On top of that he didn't really know her well enough and vice versa. It wasn't the right time for what she obviously wanted. Was she even aware of her actions?

"Nkosi," she said passionately.

He shut his eyes and fought inwardly. In any other circumstance he would respond and succumb, but it just didn't feel right. And he wouldn't go against his beliefs or morals. He wouldn't take advantage of the situation just to fulfill his duty as a husband. He knew there had to be love for this, but was it love she was feeling or just instinct? Whatever the reason, he pulled away and turned his head, trying desperately to keep himself in check. A small tremble shook him and he put a paw to his head, which was damp from a cold sweat.

"No… please…" he said in a pained whisper.

She stopped nuzzling him. "What?"

Did he have to repeat himself? What didn't she understand? "S-Sauda… I'm sorry. I can't, not yet." He didn't want to look at her, afraid of what he might see. This was not supposed to happen. As a lion, he was supposed to want it, want her and not refuse! But he was in an unknown and extremely awkward situation. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want any mixed feelings.

"Come on, Nkosi. I'm your wife…"

She was really going to urge him on. He couldn't take it. "Sauda… please, I'm asking you. Stop. We have time. It doesn't have to be now."

"It's our wedding night," Sauda said, nuzzling his neck and licking his cheek.

Nkosi forced himself to remain in control of his emotions and inward desires. As hard as he tried, he wasn't about to let her seduce him. He knew that snapping at her would do no good, but succumbing wouldn't either. There was only one thing he could do. Hurt feelings would be involved, but it was for the best at least for now.

"_Lord… I don't want to do this…"_ He stood up and walked away, settling down in a small but acceptable space near the entrance. He didn't want to leave her alone but she gave him no choice.

Sauda was shocked as she watched him leave. She had no words to give, but if she had, the words would be confusion and fury. He was refusing her? How could he? He was her husband and she was his wife! The anger filled her body, while the fur along her back rose and she moved back to the corner. Just as he didn't want to be near her and give her what she wanted, she didn't want to be near him and see him decline. So this was how she would spend her first night alone with her husband? She growled and snarled quietly, but soon fell asleep, her tail twitching in angry strikes beside her.

Nkosi didn't hear her quiet snarls or growls. He didn't see her move to the corner. What he did feel was agony and sorrow for the situation. He didn't mean to upset her and wanted so much to surrender, but he just didn't know her. She was a stranger despite the fact that they grew up together alongside their other friends. His front claws gripped the stone floor, scratching it deeply as his emotions churned. He closed his eyes in pain, his heart doing somersaults, his stomach in knots.

How he would make this marriage work, he didn't know. But he wanted and had to. He cared about her, but then he cared about everyone. He wasn't selfish. His parents had truly raised him well. The last few minutes brought exhaustion and he felt it. He blinked his tired eyes and put his head on his paws. Sleep came within seconds. He would be so thankful when the first real day of his reign started.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** Alright, that's the first chapter. Hope it was good. The next one should be up in a week or so.

Also, here are the meanings of my characters names: Habari 'Tradition', Nadia 'Hope', Nkosi 'Ruler', and Sauda 'Dark Beauty'


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Okay, here's a new chapter. So sorry for the delay everyone, I had some health issues, but am well now and as you can see, back to writing. I sure missed it while being sick. Anyway, before we begin, I have an announcement. Since this story is so different from my last one I have decided to do a plot chapter split. That means the odd chapters, you know, 1, 3, 5, etc will be about Nkosi and the Eastern Valley Pride. The evens, well you know you're evens, will be about Hisani and the Northern Valley Pride. Everything will blend together when the appropriate time approaches.

So, enough of me talking and on with the show…

**Chapter 2**

The sun had yet to rise over the Northern Valley, but the lack of light didn't stop the inhabitants of the lands from roaming. It was every animal's way, at least here. Carnivore and herbivore could speak freely without the temptation of the carnivore's urge for a snack. The herbivores had no reason to fear. Any hunger pains the carnivores had was forced down. How cruel was it to eat your neighbor, even if it was for survival?

Here, in the Northern Valley, no one fought for survival, they merely strived to live their lives in peace, prosperity and solitude. But they all knew how the balance worked. The predators had to eat those who did not live off meat in order to live. It was the way things worked, but that didn't mean it had to be an all day thing. If it were, the land would be devoid of life and the balance would fall. When it came to eating, both sides only took what they needed to feed themselves and their families. Everyone was careful and happy.

The Northern Valley was riddled with caves. One large area, in the near middle of the Valley held a vast number of caves, which were already taken by the lions.

A lioness sat on a large jutted stone, her position strong yet relaxed. She sighed as her deep blue eyes took in her surroundings and the beautiful sight in front of her. She smiled, loving this time of the day, when everyone was still asleep in the dens and she could be alone in her thoughts. These days she had much to think about. It would be another year or two before she finally reached adulthood. She felt relieved. She enjoyed her cubhood.

The relief was for something else, which spoke to her mind as she stared, watching the first rays of the rising sun. _King's daughter… _Adaeze smiled again, deep pride surging. She was indeed her father's daughter, the king's daughter as the meaning of her name suggested. She was his only child, and next in line to the throne. That was another reason she was out here. Knowing she would one day inherit this kingdom, its inhabitants, and the responsibilities did not overwhelm her. It gave her a sense of duty and purpose. She wasn't worried. She'd known about her future all her life. She'd been taught at an early age and one day it would be put to use.

Adaeze closed her eyes. "Father… when my time comes, I promise I won't fail you."

"He knows you won't, Ada," said a gentle bass voice.

She opened her eyes but did not turn. She recognized the voice and it made her heart skip a beat. She heard steps and felt a presence beside her. Finally, she turned and smiled. A lion about her age with dark brown fur, a still incoming black mane and kind gold hazel eyes stared at her.

"Good morning, Maabade, you're up early." She nuzzled him gently.

He returned the gesture. "Morning, and yes, I am. I felt I needed to be."

"I'm glad." Adaeze sighed again and fixed her gaze on the lands. "It's going to be a good day."

He also looked. "Yes, I think it is." He wanted to draw closer but ruled against it. They were good friends, but he wanted more. The question was, did she? He could only hope.

They were silent a long time, but it was their way. They weren't chatters. They loved the quiet. It gave them time to think and reflect on their lives.

Adaeze broke the silence. "I know I ask this always, but… How're your parents?"

The fact that she cared for his parents and their well being made him smile. "They're well and still sleeping when I left, but if I know my dad, he should be up soon and my mother is doing better." He noticed the worry on her face. Hesitantly, he put a paw on hers. "Why?" he asked softly, then it hit him. "How are _your_ parents?"

She didn't blame him for asking. It was what she wanted. She winced and tried to speak. "They're…" She looked at the ground, played at the dirt with a paw, and shut her eyes. "They're alright," was all she could manage.

There was pain in her voice. He hated to hear it and spoke quietly. "At least they're okay."

Adaeze lowered her head. "I don't think they are. My mom… She…" She couldn't continue and stopped, her throat aching.

His mind didn't want it, but his heart did. She was hurting and he wasn't about to let her hurt alone. He drew closer, their shoulders touching.

His closeness ignited a spark in her. Her heart skipped another beat and instinctively, she allowed her head to fall against his neck. She cried quietly.

Maabade purred to calm her and closed his eyes. Whatever was wrong with her parents was affecting her badly. If only he could know… As he consoled her and wondered, another question came. Did she even know what was going on with her parents? Maabade shivered inside. Whatever it was probably wasn't good. He put his head on top of hers.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

In the dark coolness of the royal caverns, the king and queen of the Northern Valley rested. Hisani, the lion of royal blood, slowly opened his eyes and yawned softly. He lifted his majestic head, looked around and turned to his right to see his wife, Queen Idhara, sleeping beside him, her breathing soft. A smile formed on his face. After nearly three years she still managed to take his breath away. After nearly three years he was still true to his wedding vows. He knew she was too. She loved him too much not to be. He stared down at her, mesmerized. Her medium light sanded fur. She was beautiful. He leaned down to let her know that he was going to leave.

"Idhara," he whispered. When she didn't move he kissed her cheek and gently nudged her. "Idhara?" he asked softly.

Finally, she stirred, her ears twitching. "What is it?" she grumbled.

Her tone surprised him. Usually she liked it when he woke and gave her a morning kiss. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving to round up the guards and Nabila should be arriving soon to give me a report."

"Yeah, okay. Take care. See you when you come home." Without another word, she resumed her sleep not even bothering to wish him well.

Hisani drew his head back, confused. That was it? That was all she had to say? _She must not have slept well, _he thought, _but how could that be?_ Dismissing other thoughts, he gave her another kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Idhara." Surely he could get a good response from that.

She didn't raise her head to kiss him. Instead, she murmured, "Yeah, love you too."

The words sent a cold chill through his body. He was stunned and shocked. How could she say 'love you too' and so callously? In such a tone, the words wounded him. A large lump of emotion filled his throat but he swallowed it. If in that moment she did turn to him he couldn't let her see that she had hurt him. Maybe she didn't mean to, and yet…

Hisani shut his eyes, shook his head, rose, and left his chambers. How could she? All he wanted was to let her know that he was leaving! Was it really so hard to give him a heartfelt 'I love you too'? But it wasn't the first time she had done that. Her sudden change in attitude, at least toward him, had been going on for months, but it had never given birth to such a cold way of saying those three special words. Now that it did, he had done something to upset her.

Hisani stopped and surveyed his pride, at least those who were in the main den. The rest, the guardians, were in the lower caves. Some lionesses were up and talking in quiet tones. Upon seeing him they stopped and bowed in respect. He smiled and bowed back, giving them good mornings, which they returned.

As he walked it suddenly occurred to him that his daughter, Princess Adaeze was not in the royal chambers. He was about to ask one of the lionesses, then had a feeling she was out on the stone ledge. He smirked. She was so like him… _King's daughter… _His smile grew. He had named her well and right.

He stepped out into the morning light, yawned and stretched his still tired muscles. He breathed in the crisp air. Up ahead he noticed two forms sitting on the stone… a lion and a lioness. Hisani took a closer look, another smile forming. He should have guessed his only daughter wasn't alone, but he'd rather have this lion with her than another. Allowing them privacy, Hisani silently walked down the stones that led to the lower caves. They were almost adults and responsible. They didn't need to have the king watching over them from a distance.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Maabade had never seen Adaeze so shaken and it scared him a little. She was always a confident, vibrant, strong and independent lioness, even as a cub too. Now she was reduced to a cub that had seen a kill actually happen right in front of her. Were her parents having problems so severe that they caused this deep an ache? He held her tighter with a paw wrapped around her back. She pressed her head deeper into his neck. He shushed her gently and soothingly as the sobs continued to shake her body.

"Maabade…?" Her voice still held pain and she moved her head from him.

Hearing his name from her like that broke his heart. "Adaeze…" he breathed.

She pulled away and wiped her eyes with a paw. She sniffed. "I'm sorry. I guess I just -" She felt him put a paw on her shoulder and she turned to see his eyes so kind that she was drawn.

The paw that was on her shoulder he now moved to up tilt her chin. He smiled warmly. "Ada, it's okay. If you need to lay your head on my shoulder go ahead. I…" They weren't the words he wanted, but he forced them out. "I'm your friend. I care about you. If you need to talk, I'm here. You know that, right?"

Adaeze sighed, but didn't speak. Instead, whether on impulse or because she needed more contact with him, she nuzzled him and buried her head in the side of the still incoming mane on his neck. At last she spoke. "I know you are, Maabade. And I thank you for it." A tear slipped out of her left eye and down her cheek.

Maabade smiled and licked the side of her neck. "You're welcome." He sighed deeply. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Having her close to him, and twice in one morning felt like a dream but it wasn't. What concerned him most was what caused her breakdown in the first place, and what did her mother have to do with it? These were questions he couldn't answer and he wasn't about to go to the source, the queen. It would be inappropriate but if it was causing Adaeze pain what was he, her best friend, to do? He pushed the questions out of his mind for now. The lioness whose head was buried in his neck, whose body was still shuddering in his embrace, needed him and he would be there.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hisani stared at his two guards then eyed the lioness. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Atiya. I was worried about you."

The lioness smiled. "You know me, Hisani. Not even a small fever can keep me down. I just needed to rest for a few days."

The other guard, a lion, warmly nuzzled the lioness. "I, too, am glad you're feeling better. You really had me and our son worried."

Atiya nuzzled him back. "I promise, Imani, I'm alright. Even our son could believe that."

Hisani looked at the ground, not wanting his eyes to intrude on his friends' affection. Why couldn't he and Idhara assure each other like that after one of them recovered from a small bout of sickness? Even when they weren't sick they weren't as affectionate like Imani and Atiya. What was going on with him and his wife? He shook himself. If he showed one hint of worry over him and Idhara, Imani would notice and try to help. Hisani wasn't ready for his friend's counsel. Not yet, anyway.

"Imani, where's your brother?" the king asked.

The lion pulled away from his wife and furrowed his brow in thought. "To be honest, and no pun intended, I'm not sure, but he should be around." Imani wasn't surprised to know of his older brother's absence. If Nyoka wanted to stay away, he certainly had the right to, but when the king came into the guardians' caves… _Nyoka, if I see you, we're gonna have a talk!_

Hisani nodded. "Yeah, probably… Anyway, if you two are ready, shall we begin the day?"

Imani and Atiya stepped forward, their heads high, their stances strong. "We are, sire," they said in saluting voices.

Hisani smiled. He could always count them, which is why he loved them like a brother and sister and why he was still so proud that they had decided to serve as guardians.

The three walked out of the cave. As Imani stepped out, he looked around and up to the stone. What he saw made him smile. He turned to Atiya and whispered, "I think I found our son." He looked back at the stone. She followed his gaze and smiled too.

Hisani spoke. "What is it?" he asked.

Atiya cleared her throat. "I see our son, and your daughter."

"Oh, you mean that?" He chuckled. "I noticed that when I came out of the den. Something must be on their minds."

Imani laughed. "Hisani, we know that's very obvious. Atiya and I have been aware of Maabade's deep affection for your daughter. I can't say I was surprised when they were cubs and I won't say I'm surprised now that they're near adulthood. Adaeze and Maabade have always had a close relationship. I think it's time they became a little bit more than friends."

"Yes, I think so too, but it'll happen in its own good time. Anyway, we'd best leave them alone. You two don't mind that Maabade doesn't join you?"

"He may be our son, but he's growing up," said Atiya. "We can't drag him along on our patrols for the rest of his life. He's free to choose and it's clear he's choosing to spend some time with Adaeze."

Before either Hisani or Imani could speak, another voice from behind the lions interrupted with a respectful, "Good morning, your majesty."

They turned and Hisani's eyes shimmered. "Morning, Nabila."

The female cheetah approached and bowed. "Sire," she said to the king, and bowed to the guards. They may not have been royalty but they risked their lives every day to protect the kingdom. They deserved the same respect.

"Are there any problems today?"

"The kingdom is well, but there are a few issues that need resolving."

Hisani sighed, but felt relieved. Getting into the work he'd been doing every day for three years would take his mind off many pressing things. He looked at Imani and his wife.

The brown lion saw the stare and understood. "Don't worry, sire. We know what to do."

"Are you sure? It's a lot of work for just the two of you, and Nyoka –"

Imani shuffled the dirt with a paw. "My brother knows this kingdom inside and out. If he sees me, he'll jump in and help."

"And I've been out of commission for two days," Atiya added. "I need to catch up and don't mind working a double shift."

"Alright, Atiya, but if it gets to be too much, come home," Hisani said.

She smiled.

"Alright, let's get to work."

With that, they departed. Imani and Atiya went in one direction. As they left, Atiya whispered to Imani. "What about Nyoka? We'll need his help."

Imani shrugged. "I don't know. Frankly I'm concerned about him. He hasn't been himself lately, or rather, he has. He's been disappearing a lot. I'm tired of it."

"I know you are. I am too. Maybe… he'll come to his senses?" she said, hopeful.

"These days I'm not so sure. I just wish he could be more responsible. He is the guardian leader and he's not acting like it."

Atiya walked closer. "You would make a better leader, Imani."

He chuckled. "Nyoka's my older brother. Hisani thought he's best suited for the job."

"Maybe Hisani will talk to him."

"Yeah, maybe…"

Behind them, Hisani watched them go. He faced Nabila, nodded, and walked with her as she led him in another direction. The king was grateful to get to work. He needed something to take his mind off of whatever bothered Adaeze, but he would speak with her later. And, above all, he needed this to take his mind off the painful affects the words his own wife had spoken.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nyoka opened his eyes slowly. He lifted his head and looked to the side, both right and left, then in front of him and to the back. A disappointing look crossed his face. He growled softly. She didn't show up, after she'd said she would. Or wasn't that she'd try? He couldn't remember. All he'd heard was that she'd be there not if she'd try. Trying didn't matter to him. He wanted her there with him! Now he wasn't sure if her word could be trusted.

What was he doing, and more importantly, what was she doing? It was wrong. He knew it as did she, but the attraction… It'd always been there starting when they were just adolescents, going through the changes in their lives, having feelings that were new and frightening. But fate had twisted them and everyone else. The others had their other halves. Him, he had no one. And she, she had the most powerful and influential lion in all of the Northern Valley. It wasn't fair. She was with that lion, and he had nothing but a fantasy of what could have been. Or, what could be if they were careful. They hadn't been discovered so far. Maybe they could keep going, but for how long?

He clawed the grass. He wanted her to arrive now. To tell him that she had been delayed, that she was sorry, that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He gritted his teeth. Her image came to his eyes. He closed them, hoping to savor the image for just a moment. There she was. Her light sanded fur… His heart pounded hard. He imagined her there now, with him. He imagined her warmth. Then, as soon as it came, the image was gone, and with it the warmth.

He opened his eyes and struck the grass with a paw. Now, he was angry. If he had his way about it, he'd kill her mate and take her for his own. There were times when he thought about it, but all times, he dismissed it. It wouldn't work. He'd die in the process and that would hurt her. No, they would continue just like this, meeting secretly. It was easier, even with all the questions as to why they were late or seen together, which they decided, wasn't a good idea. Someone would suspect and other questions would arise.

Nyoka rose with a grunt. He was still tired but now that it was morning he had to get home before Hisani called Imani and Atiya, but he had a gut aching fear that he already did. If so, he was late and if he was late he would get an earful about his position from Hisani and how it could be stripped from him with a single command. Hisani was a merciful king, but even his mercy had limits and tardiness was not something he could forgive, especially since Nyoka had been late many times in the past.

Then there was Imani. The thought of his younger brother made his blood boil. Imani always thought himself to be a righteous animal. Truth was, at least from Nyoka's view point; his brother was nothing like the righteous. Imani relied too much on faith and honesty. He trusted too much. One day, Nyoka knew, that faith and honesty Imani was named for by their late parents, would be his downfall.

Licking his lips, Nyoka started his walk home. How he wished last night could have been different. Maybe they'd try tonight. He would love it if they could. As soon as he saw a waterhole, he groaned. Imani was standing next to it, drinking. Where Atiya was, he didn't know or cared. Nyoka drew in a breath and approached.

"Morning, brother," he said.

Imani lifted his head and turned, water dripping from his chin. He felt anger but swallowed it. Now wasn't the time, especially with Atiya on the other side. He didn't want to cause her worry not after she'd just gotten over being sick physically.

He dipped his head. "Morning to you too, brother…" He looked over to where Atiya was and saw her resting. He was relieved and saw it as an opportunity. If he could get Nyoka alone he could speak honestly with a bit of harshness. It was needed. He eyed Nyoka and jerked his head. His brother followed and when they were far enough away, Imani spoke. "Where were you this morning, Nyoka? Hisani was asking."

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"No, how could I when I, your own brother, didn't even know!"

Nyoka sighed. "I was out."

"So it seems. You've been out a lot lately. Care to explain?"

"Not really, no. It's none of your business, little brother."

"No, but it is Hisani's. He is the king. He appointed you head guard. What he appoints to any of us he can –"

"Take away. Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." Nyoka rolled his eyes.

"Then act like it!" Imani snapped. "Stop disappearing on us so much and do your job!"

"You think you could do it better?"

Imani stood firm. "Like I said, Hisani appointed you. You've done fine in the past. Whatever's changed, you're gonna have to deal and move with it or move from it." He sighed, shaking his head sadly. "Atiya volunteered to take a double shift… We need you, Nyoka and not just today, but all days."

Nyoka saw the worry in his brother's eyes. He wasn't moved, but… He put a paw on Imani's shoulder. "You're right. I'm sorry. Come on, let's get to work. The usual route, I take it?"

"Yes, the usual route."

They walked back to the waterhole where Atiya was now drinking. Imani joined her and nuzzled her. She saw Nyoka and smiled. He gave half a one.

"Good, you made it," she said.

"Yeah, I did." He looked around. "Where's your son?"

"He's with Princess Adaeze."

Nyoka stopped, mouth open. "He's with the princess? Heh, he'll have fun then, won't he?" He smirked.

Atiya looked up horrified to Imani, while he rounded back on Nyoka, almost snarling. "How dare you say that? Maabade's your nephew! He would never –"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Nyoka laughed but Imani and Atiya didn't join in. He stopped. "Sorry, sorry. So, why's he with her?"

"We're not sure and we didn't ask. He'll tell us and if he doesn't, that's alright."

Nyoka nodded but only heard part of the sentence. His mind was too busy thinking of the night that was to come. In his mind, he imagined it, and her. Yes, tonight was going to make up for the previous and it would be the best so far.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Author's Note: **Alright, that's this chapter. Hope it was to your liking. Yeah, it had some hard emotional moments, but I assure you it was all needed.

Here are the meanings of these characters' names: Hisani 'Mercy, forgiveness', Idhara, (well, I think I'll save that one for later.) Adaeze (of course means) 'King's daughter', Imani (obviously) 'Faith, honesty', Atiya 'Gift', Maabade 'Sanctuary', Nyoka 'Snake', and Nabila 'Noble'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had only been a week since he assumed the throne. Just a week since he'd taken the responsibilities his late father had until it had become too much. Nkosi sighed heavily; it was all he could do. He had so much on his mind, so much he wanted to lay out. He wanted to admit the feelings that were haunting him since his ascension. What could he do? Thanks to his father, he was stuck in a marriage he didn't want. Nkosi knew his mother played a part, but it wasn't her idea. As wife to the king, she just went along with it. He expressed his shock and anger to her after he was told. His mother cried softly, saying that she tried to talk his father out of it but to no avail. Nkosi would not blame her. The words he spoke to her in the early evening of his coronation came to mind.

_I don't love her, but I am willing to try._

Speaking the words was easy, but keeping them... That was one of the reasons he was with the shaman of the Eastern Valley. He needed counsel only the medium sized dark brown monkey could give.

"So the kingdom's in good shape, at least that's what I've heard. I applaud you."

Nkosi smiled. He didn't expect small praise, especially from the animal who arranged his coronation. "Thank you, Rashid, but I don't deserve it. I've only been king a week." He shrugged. "Yet it seems longer. I wonder if this is how my father felt during his first week…"

"I'm not sure. Your father and I were friends, but he rarely talked about the kingdom in general…" Rashid's expression fell. "If I had known anything bothered him I would've helped him, Nkosi. You know that, right?" He put a hand on the king's shoulder.

Nkosi nodded slowly. "Yes and I appreciate the fact that you would."

"I'm the shaman. Counseling others is one of my jobs." He sat beside Nkosi. The time for kind speaking was over. "You're not here to talk about your father or the kingdom. There's something else, something deeper, isn't there?"

The king opened his mouth then closed it. How could he say yes, or speak honestly? He gritted his teeth. The truth was he wanted to ask if there was a way to get out of his marriage. He bit his tongue. There was no way and the monkey would tell him that. Nkosi felt a well of anger. There was nothing he could do. He opened his eyes and drew breath.

"Yes, I do, my friend," the king finally said, his lips quivering.

The shaman nodded. "Okay, what about? Is it the kingdom?"

Nkosi looked down. "No."

"Is it your mother? Is she ill?"

_Lord, forbid… _"No, she's well."

"Is it the pride? Are they accepting your leadership?"

"They're okay."

Rashid thought for another minute, then, "Is it the queen? Is it Sauda?"

_Wow, you're good… _Nkosi flinched and sighed. "It's… us, her, or maybe it's me. I don't know." He was still confused. He hoped the monkey could give him some peace and put his tormented mind at ease. _Please, ask a question about Sauda and me. Anything, please!_

"Are you two having problems?"

Nkosi huffed. "You mean problems like royal, personal, or both?"

The shaman raised a brow and tilted his head. "I'm asking you."

He rolled his eyes. His mind twirled. What should he start with? Which was harder? _Both are! _"Why don't we just start with royal, huh?"

Rashid nodded, got up and sat down in front of the king in a meditating position. "Okay, royal it is. What's the problem?"

Nkosi sighed again. "Queens are supposed to be in charge of the hunting parties, and help their mates when decision making becomes hard, right?"

"Yes."

"She's not helping me with the latter…"

"What do you mean?"

His crystal blue eyes almost snapped. "What I mean is that I come home with a large problem on my shoulders, I ask Sauda for advice, and she brushes me off." He hoped anger didn't show through his words, but he felt them and his blood boiled. After a week of being king, and the two years beforehand, the question still gnawed at him. How could his father betroth him to her? It didn't make sense and probably never would. But he had made a promise, a commitment, and a vow under heaven's eyes. He had to stick with it, even if it hurt.

Rashid rubbed his chin. "Really, she just brushes you off? She doesn't ask questions? She does nothing to help?"

Nkosi shook his head. "No… nothing…" He felt a chill. What did he do wrong? He had gotten Sauda alone, rehearsed what he would say in his head, and told her. She, his wife, just stood there. He remembered the conversation…

"_Sauda, can you help me with something?"_

_Seeing her mate, the queen turned and nuzzled him._

_Nkosi sighed. He knew she was being affectionate but it always feel like… "Focus!" he thought to himself and then spoke. "I need help on a decision regarding the animals. To be more specific, it's the zebras and antelope."_

_Sauda pulled away frustrated. The kingdom, always the kingdom…_ _"I don't know how I can help you there," she said. "Even if I did, you'd probably ignore it."_

"_What? Of course I wouldn't. You're my partner. I'd appreciate any advice you could give me, I'm sure you know that. Please, Sauda."_

_Without answering, she walked away, but then called over her shoulder, "Go ask your mother. She knows more."_

_Before he had another chance to speak, she was gone. He lowered his head, his eyes filled with shock. What did he do wrong?_

The question caused pain. What did he do? Was he wrong to have gone to her? She was his queen! She was supposed to help him, give encouragement, words of enlightenment and wisdom. But she didn't. She all but scorned him for asking. Nkosi felt a large lump in his throat. His mother had instructed Sauda in the ways of leadership. Of what to do, what not to do, and what was best for all. His own father did the same for him. His fore claws came out and he tapped the grassy ground. Why did she turn from him?

Rashid was quiet. He noticed Nkosi's front claws and the reason for the action. The king and the shaman met eyes. "She wanted no part, didn't she, Nkosi?" the monkey finally asked.

"She told me to ask my mother." He chuckled ruefully. "I did, a few moments later."

"And she helped you. I'm not surprised. She's a good lioness."

Nkosi nodded. "I am very thankful that she is my mother. But I can't go to her every time this happens. Sauda… I need her. _She's_ the queen, not my mother. Will her resistance to help me happen a week from now, a month, a year?"

The monkey leaned forward and put a hand on the lion's paw. "She just needs time, Nkosi," he said hopeful, but in his mind he wasn't so sure.

"I hope so," Nkosi replied. He ran his tongue over his dry lips.

Rashid noticed. "Hold on, sire, I'll be right back." He stood and climbed up his tree using one of the many vines that hung down.

Nkosi watched and lowered his head. His mother, Lord bless her, had been surprised to hear of her daughter-in-law's actions, or lack thereof. She gave him the advice he needed, and how to present it to the fighting parties without problems. Nkosi managed a smile. He wouldn't have been able to deal with the issue without her help, but, he prayed, it would be a onetime thing.

"I'm back."

He lifted his head to see the monkey with something under his left arm. The animal approached and laid it in front of him. He looked at it. It was a gourd filled with water. He eyed the shaman, who gave a nod while sitting. Nkosi drank, the coolness filling the inside of his mouth.

"Thank you, my friend," Nkosi said, water dripping from his chin.

"You're welcome. You looked like you were in need of it."

He took another lap. "I was."

A hard silence filled the air. The atmosphere was tense, but neither noticed nor cared. After a moment, Rashid folded his hands in his lap. "There's more, isn't there?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

Nkosi licked the last taste of water from his lips. He knew the creature would ask, but before answering he looked down into the gourd. There was some water left. Good. He would need it after speaking. "Yes, there is." He shuddered a bit. He had gotten through the royal stuff, now it was on to personal. He braced himself.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The former queen of the Eastern Valley looked at the plains from the stone on which she and her late husband shared many conversations. A heavy sigh filled her whole body. It was passed sundown. Where could her son be? Had there been problems on the border? Had the animal leaders begged for a longer audience? Where was he? She chided herself. These questions wouldn't bring him back any faster. Wherever he was, she knew it had to be important. Nkosi wasn't the type to just put things to the side. She hadn't raised him that way.

"He still hasn't arrived, Nadia?"

She clenched her jaw. It wasn't a question, but a statement. An ear flickered and she opened her eyes and turned her head. Sauda was standing just a few feet away with a look of impatience on her face. Nadia didn't speak.

"Don't waste your time standing on the stone."

_You should be up here waiting for your husband. As for me being here… he's my son. _She wanted to speak the words, but swallowed them. "I'm… just worried," she said quietly.

Sauda rolled her eyes. "He's a lion, not a cub."

_That's not the point. He's late. And he's my son, your husband. You should be here! _Nadia swallowed again, trying to keep her emotions in check. She couldn't lose control. "Still… I hope he comes home soon." Her ears fell. "I'd hate to send out a search party…"

"I'm sure that won't be necessary. You can't worry about him forever." Sauda turned and left.

Nadia's partial fury cooled and she returned her gaze to the lands. Though she hated Sauda's lack of worry, there was a good chance Nkosi would show up. There hadn't been any rogue sightings, and if there were then the rogues weren't looking for a kingdom to take forcefully. Nadia sighed, keeping her hope on that. Nkosi was a good fighter but if there were rogues wandering the border, the ones who loved fighting for possession of land… Her heart sank. She couldn't think of her son dying by a rogue.

She looked up at the sky, seeing the colors turn to a night colored blue. The stars were coming out. "Habari…" The name of her mate tugged at her heart as another question passed through her mind. Was her son already having the same problem as his father? After a week, were the pressures of ruling too much? It had only taken a few years for it to manifest in Habari, but maybe Nkosi caught it early and was seeking help from the shaman, Rashid. If that was the case, then Nkosi would avoid his father's fate. If so, she was grateful. She still missed Habari, and always would, but his disappearance all that time ago remained. It was clear that no one would ever know what happened to the last king of the Eastern Valley. What gave her a sense of comfort was the fact of seeing him again in the afterlife.

"Excuse me, Lady Nadia?"

She turned to the voice and knew that it wasn't Sauda. The current queen never addressed her like that. She looked at the lioness wearily giving a small smile. "Yes?"

The lioness seemed nervous, as if she had never been in the presence of royalty. She bowed and kept her eyes on the ground. "I just wanted to let you know that much of the pride has eaten and have started to turn in for the evening."

"Thank you." The lioness didn't move. "Was there something else?"

The lioness lifted her head slowly, her eyes darting around, not wanting to make contact. "Yes, ma'am, I…" She paused for a brief moment. "I wanted to tell you that we, that is, myself and the others, we saved you a good sized piece. It may last you two days, unless you have it for breakfast."

Nadia laughed softly. "Oh, well, thank you." There was still no movement. "There's something else?"

"Yes, my lady. We also saved a large piece for Nkosi – I mean, his majesty, the king." She blushed saying Nkosi's name then looked embarrassed. She hoped Nadia didn't hear.

The older lioness shook her head amused. Hearing her son's name from one of Nkosi's childhood friends made her smile on the inside. "I see. Well, thank you, again."

The younger bowed again and turned to leave, but before departing, she turned back to the former queen. "Lady Nadia… just so you know I have every confidence that your son is well and safe. He might be late, but he will return. He wouldn't give up on his duties to the kingdom, or responsibilities to us."

This time, Nadia didn't reply. She just smiled and dipped her head, which was enough. The lioness returned the gesture and silently left. For some reason, all of a sudden Nadia felt renewed about her son and his whereabouts. She knew that he was alright and would come home. She stared at the empty spot, feeling more at ease. Why couldn't her daughter-in-law give that kind of reassurance?

She felt an ache and put her eyes to the sky. "Habari," she whispered to the still air, "We made a terrible mistake betrothing our son to Sauda." If saying that was a rush to judgment on her part, then she would take it without question or regret.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nkosi bowed his head, deeply ashamed. He couldn't bring himself to look Rashid in the eye. He felt low, lower than he ever thought possible. What kind of a lion was he anyway?

"Sire…"

Rashid's voice barely registered, but he managed to look up.

"Sire, it… it's not your fault."

Nkosi's lips quivered. "She and I have been married for a week," he said with a distant voice. "Nothing has happened… at least not with me."

Rashid ran his fingers along the side of his chin. "You don't feel anything at all?"

"What am I supposed to feel? I don't know her that well!" He sighed hard. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"It's okay. You're entitled to be upset." The shaman looked down for a moment, then back up again. "And does Sauda feel anything?"

He groaned softly. He had said that the queen felt everything, just not what he hoped for. It was all about, at least for him, feelings, the kind he considered true, genuine and not just instinctive. Though instinct played a part, it didn't fully. Nkosi answered. "I don't know what she feels. When I come in, she just wants me. She doesn't ask about the kingdom, how things are, if anything was wrong. That doesn't interest her."

Rashid sat back. That was unusual even for a queen in a forced marriage, but disregarding the politics and her mate's struggles was unheard of. He tried to speak. "Maybe she –" He stopped, knowing that what he was about to say was a lie. "Maybe you need time. It doesn't have to be right away."

Nkosi scoffed. "I know that, but she doesn't. I care about her, and a part of me wants to, but I can't bring myself. She doesn't understand that."

"Your majesty I wish I had some advice to give, but," he gave a shrug, "I don't."

He managed a weak smile. "It's okay. I just appreciate you listening. That's helped."

"Anytime, sire."

Nkosi bowed his head. "I really hope you're right about me needing time. The problem is I don't know how much time I need."

Rashid looked away. "It's… different for everybody."

The lion just nodded. "Yeah… it is."

They were silent for a long time, each animal in his own thoughts, mainly on the king's words. His name may have meant wise adviser, but Rashid didn't feel all that wise. What could he say to the king that the king didn't already know? He had tried. The ones in the stars knew that much. The shaman was so in thought he barely heard Nkosi speak. He broke out of his thinking and paid attention to the royal monarch.

"I didn't realize how late it was. I better get home. The pride is probably worried or they're asleep by now." Nkosi rose, stretched his legs, arched his back, and gave a yawn. He shook his head and eyed the monkey with care and deep thankfulness. "Rashid, you are wise, despite what you may think. You have given me hope to keep trying and to give myself time. As I told my mother the evening I was crowned, I do not love Sauda, but I am willing to try. That also means she's going to have to be patient with me. I just don't know if she has any."

Rashid walked to Nkosi and hugged him. "If she has any feelings for you at all, she will wait. If she has none, then it's her fault, not yours. You are trying, that's all that matters. You'll know when you're ready." He stepped back and stared into the lion he had held as a cub in his arms so long ago. How time flew! But that was the balance of life.

Nkosi smiled. "Thanks again, Rashid. You take care." He turned and started running.

Rashid waved and as the lion's form disappeared from view, his face fell. He sighed and walked to the base of his tree. Seeing the vine, he grabbed it and climbed, soon settling into the grass bed he'd made years ago. He lied down on his back, looked at the shining stars, and then closed his eyes to pray. "Spirits… please, help Nkosi and Sauda. I know that somewhere deep down, Sauda understands Nkosi's hesitancy, and the fact that he cares for and about her." He managed to smile. "Nkosi's so considerate… I fear that Sauda will just rub it in his face, mock it, ridicule it…" He shuddered. "It's only been a week, and I feel Nkosi doesn't deserve her, even if it was an arranged union. Have you blessed this? What if they have a cub?"

The air was still and silent just as he expected. He'd hoped for an answer, but maybe one wasn't to come, yet. Rashid shivered. He could only hope his prayer was heard. He rolled over onto his side; his hands tucked under his cheek and fell asleep a few seconds later.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Mother…?" He shook her gently. He'd been surprised to find her up here. At least she was still alive. He shook her again and nudged her.

She stirred and rolled her head to him. She blinked her eyes, thinking it was Habari, but it wasn't. Her son's image came into view. "Nkosi, you're home."

He smiled and stepped back as she rose to her paws. "Yes. Sorry if I worried you. I had… some business to attend to. It couldn't wait as much as I wanted it to." He wasn't about to tell her he had been to see the shaman. That would only alert her, which was the last thing she needed.

Nadia nuzzled him. "It's alright. There were times when your father was late with last minute business too."

_Wonder if any of them were with Rashid… _Nkosi nodded. "Yes, I remember. Even as a cub, I remember."

"Let's head to the den."

The moment they entered, Nkosi looked around. Everyone was asleep. Good. He didn't want any voices to acknowledge him or his presence. He led his mother to her corner, nuzzled her lovingly, bade her goodnight then entered his chambers. His legs were numb, his steps heavy. Nkosi eyed the corner. She was there, asleep. He was relieved. Now if he could lie beside her without disturbing her, he'd be alright.

Walking to her was difficult. With every step, he froze, and chided himself. _Snap out of it! What's she gonna do, bite you? _He shivered, swallowed and forced himself to her side. Thankful she didn't wake up, he tried to sleep.

No sooner than he closed his eyes, Sauda woke and saw him. She smiled and nuzzled him. "Hey," she said quietly.

His body screamed at him to ignore her and sleep, but doing that would push her to nuzzle him again. He lifted his head. "Hi," he said, offering no smile. He was tired in a way she would never understand.

"Long day?" she asked.

"You really wanna know?" He sounded tired, but also hopeful. Maybe, after him being gone so long it finally occurred to her to be interested in kingdom politics…

"No, I'm just glad you're home." She nuzzled his mane, murmuring, "I missed you."

_I'll bet… _He nuzzled her in return but not with the fierceness she was showing him. "Yeah…" He trembled a bit. If this was leading to what he feared… "Sauda," he said quietly.

"Hmm…" She licked his cheek.

He hoped to keep his emotions low. Where a part of him wanted to respond, the other, his conscious, told him no, that he was too tired to do what she wanted. He pulled away. "Sauda, no, please. I'm… too tired." It showed in his eyes.

She stared at him and suppressed a growl. Her eyes flashed with anger. When would he be ready?

Nkosi rose and walked away. How could he explain his feelings to her? How could he say that he needed more time? Was it wrong of him that he did? She didn't care about the kingdom or showed worry that he was gone so long, so would she care about something like this? He shrugged and moved to the corner he had been sleeping at for a week. His stomach growled. He realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Maybe the pain of hunger would help keep his mind off all this, at least for tonight. He didn't want to go all night without eating, but fatigue overwhelmed him. He put his head down and slept hard.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning Nkosi woke. He looked to the corner. She was still there. He sniffed the air. There was a new scent that made his stomach churn. He turned to the side, seeing a large piece of meat a few steps away. His stomach growled, the hunger pains returned. He rose, grabbed the meat and took it back to his spot. There he ate. He could tell it was from last night's kill and it was still fresh. As he chewed, he wondered where the meat came from and who brought it in. If it was his mother or one of the lionesses who laid it there, he would thank her. Or, it could have been Sauda… He felt his heart lift. If it was his wife, then that meant there was a part of her that cared for him and his well being. If it was true, then there was hope.

He was almost through eating when he heard a soft groan. Out of the corner of his eye she rose, stretched and walked over to him. He smiled. "Morning, Sauda."

"You're still here. I thought you'd left by now. You usually do."

_No smile, no good morning… _"Yeah, well, before I left I was gonna tell you I was leaving, but when I woke I noticed this piece of meat at the entrance." He nodded to the last bite that remained of the once large piece. "I hadn't eaten last night, so…"

She just nodded. "Who brought it?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad." So it wasn't her. _At least I hoped…_

"I'll ask the lionesses." She started to the entrance, but Nkosi leapt to his feet, blocking her way.

"No, really, it's okay. I'm sure whoever did it, only did it out of kindness."

The look in her eyes suggested that she wasn't thrilled with the response. She sighed. "Okay, fine. At least you enjoyed it."

Nkosi smiled. "I did." He nuzzled her. "I better go."

"Are you sure you can't stay home?"

"I… I don't think so." He turned and walked out of the chamber. Quietly, and at a distance, she followed. The lionesses were up, mingling and talking. Upon seeing him, as always, they stopped chatting, bowed their heads and said good morning in their own way. Nkosi smiled and greeted them.

Sauda stopped, watching as her mate left the den.

"My lady, are we to hunt this afternoon?" a lioness asked.

She swallowed a harsh reply. "We might."

The lioness dipped her head and walked away, leaving Sauda watching the outside. She saw her mate, and the royal advisor, a cheetah, whose name she did not know nor cared about. As soon as they left she shut her eyes and growled softly.

"Stupid cheetah," she said lowly. She really had no right to hate the feline, but the position he held and his duty was keeping Nkosi away from her, and for that she despised him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Author's Note: **Rashid 'Wise Adviser'

Okay, everyone, this will be my last chapter for awhile, but don't worry I intend to continue this story. I will return with a new one as soon as I can. Also, anyone who reads this story, can they kindly leave a review? I really didn't want to ask, but I need reviews for this story. So, if you can do that, I'd appreciate it. See you later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Okay, everyone. First off, I want to apologize for the long delay on this chapter. I delayed for a few reasons. One: This chapter does not contain any new developments for the Northern Valley. I was unable to think of anything to do with them, so I have decided to focus more on Nkosi and his Eastern Valley pride, which brings up reason number two. Two: After the last chapter, I received a message from a reader saying that he/she liked chapter 3. In response to that I have decided to abandon the whole odd and even chapter thing. It would be too much stress for me and for you, I'm sure. And I find myself liking Nkosi and his pride, and after this chapter I hope some things make sense. More will be revealed later.

Okay, enough of me talking… here's the chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

The cubs of the Eastern Valley played near the waterholes on the northern side. They were a small group, consisting of three females, and one male. The male was Prince Nkosi, the only son of King Habari and Queen Nadia. The females were Nyari, Nkosi's best friend; and Kali; and Sauda. The prince never complained that his friends were girls. He considered them family and whenever he was with them, he rarely thought of his future. With them, he was a cub who would enjoy his cubhood to the fullest.

Nkosi splashed water at Nyari, who laughed and returned the gesture.

Sauda and Kali were watching from the grass, but after awhile Sauda turned to her friend. "Are you thirsty?"

"Tired of watching them?" Kali chuckled then answered, "Yes, I am a little."

They walked to another waterhole – opposite Nkosi and Nyari's – but before drinking they stared at it. In that moment, something came to their minds, hanging on the edge of remembrance. The water from this hole was rarely drunk. There'd been something odd about the taste. Some animals, after drinking the water, had fallen ill, some even died. The first king and his shaman investigated by taking a small taste, which made the lion and the meerkat gag. Because of the many illnesses and deaths the waterhole was declared off limits to all from drinking, playing, and bathing. The only way to separate it from the other waterholes was to look at it. The water was deeper, the color a darker shade. Knowing that was enough to avoid it altogether.

Time passed, things changed, and King Habari did not warn his pride. He never told them to not drink from the waterhole. But past memories stayed with the pride and they warned one another. The lionesses who had cubs warned their children. Even the king's wife, Nadia, warned her son, despite her mate's lack of worry. With the rain seasons that had come and gone, Habari believed that the waterhole was rid of its taint. It had been years since the warning. Surely things were different.

The two cubs looked into the water, seeing their reflections.

"You know," Sauda started. "It's said that this waterhole is tainted. That it tastes funny to anyone who drinks it."

Kali tilted her head. "Yes, my mom told me about it. She said no one ever drinks from here."

"My mom said the same."

"You think it's true?" Kali asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know. Nkosi's dad, the king, doesn't seem to think anything's wrong."

"Yeah, but wasn't it the king's ancestor, the first leader, who said that this waterhole was bad? If that's true how come the king doesn't believe it?"

Sauda shrugged. "You got me, but… The king said that the warning about this waterhole happened many years ago. He said that what happened in the past doesn't apply to the present, the here and now… that things have a way of changing over time."

Kali bit her lip. "But our moms… They still believe that this waterhole – even with the old warning – still has a bad taste."

"True, but Nkosi's dad is king. He's in charge of the pride."

"Yeah…" Kali drew the word out slowly. She stared into the water, musing. "So, do you think it's safe?"

"Only one way to find out…"

They drank, the water filling their mouths. While Sauda drank slowly and cautiously, Kali was inadvertently drinking large quantities.

In the other waterhole, Nkosi and Nyari were also drinking. The water was cool and refreshing. The prince licked his lips, satisfied. He eyed his friend with a smile and looking further, he noticed Sauda and Kali. His mouth dropped.

"Kali, Sauda, don't drink that!" His crystal blue eyes held horror.

Nyari looked to see why Nkosi yelled, then turned back to him. Without speaking, the two ran in different directions: Nyari to a few lionesses, who rested under some trees; Nkosi to their friends.

Kali lifted her head, water dripping from her chin. "What's wrong, Nkosi? It's just wa-" She stopped, unable to finish. Sluggishly, she stepped back, shaking her head. A moment later, her world turned black as she fell to the ground.

"Kali," Nyari cried.

A lioness came to the fallen cub and lowered her head to Kali's chest. "She's not breathing," the lioness muttered. Gently, she picked Kali up and ran as carefully as she could to the caves.

"Where's Kali?" Sauda asked, turning to where her friend had stood. Her eyes blurred, and she barely heard Nkosi's voice.

"She's gone, Sauda," said the prince. "One of the lionesses took her home, which is where you're going. Come on, lean on me."

She shook her head abruptly. "No, I'm fine, really." Dizziness fell on her and she stumbled a bit.

"Sauda…" He positioned his back under her chin to keep her from falling into the water.

The other lioness approached. "I have her, my prince. It's good that you were watching." Her voice was quiet. Tenderly, she picked Sauda up and followed her companion to the caves.

Nyari looked at Nkosi. "Let's go," she said gently.

He shook himself and nodded. Together, they trailed behind the lionesses. Nkosi trembled, his steps shaky. He feared that something terrible would befall their friends.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rashid was meditating when a roar sounded. His eyes opened. "This had better be important," he muttered. He looked out of his home and sure enough, there was a lioness.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Rashid," she said. "But we need you at the caves. Kali and Sauda drank from the waterhole on the northern side, the one that has the terrible taste and…" She stopped as a thought came. She pushed it away. _It won't happen. Rashid will know what to do._

No sooner than she'd spoken the shaman came to her, two gourds in his arms. One was full with a strange looking substance, the other was empty. Rashid climbed onto her back and they were off, but along the way he asked the lioness if she could drop him at a waterhole close to the caves. She stopped at one not far away. He got off, filled the empty gourd with water, and looked around. The caves were near. He kindly dismissed the lioness, and with the full gourds, Rashid entered the den only to see the king with his son.

"I didn't know, father, I didn't know!" Nkosi buried his face in his father's foreleg.

The king wrapped the other foreleg around his son. "I know you didn't. I know," he said quietly. Nearby, he saw his wife send him a sharp stare. He knew the reason. That it was partly his fault because he didn't warn the pride. Habari chided himself. He had been told all his life that the deeper waterhole on the northern side was dangerous, that in the beginning of the Eastern Valley's founding the water's taste had taken many lives. The first king had given the warning for everyone's safety, and the warning had been passed down to each generation, and new ruler. But Habari abandoned it and this was the price: two cubs greatly ill.

Rashid cleared his throat. "Your majesty…"

Habari turned. "Rashid…" he said gravely and letting his son go, he led the shaman to another cave in the back.

As they left, the shaman gave the prince a gentle smile. Nkosi couldn't return it. He merely bowed, then went to his mother and buried his head in her shoulder. Sobs racked his body. "Mother, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

The queen shared his pain. "It's not your fault, Nkosi. They were warned and knew it was wrong. They'll be okay." She licked the top of his head, nuzzled him, and set her gaze on the other cave. Her heart sank. She sensed that they would lose one young pride member by nightfall.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The two cubs were on different sides. Sauda was on the left, in the back corner. Kali was at the right, also in the back corner. Beside them were their mothers, both faces covered in dread and fear.

Rashid examined both cubs as quickly as he could. The results would favor one. He looked up at Kali's mother. "She drank a lot of the water. Because of that, the fever that is common with this has spread throughout her body." His expression held pain. "What I brought with me… I'm not sure it'll help." He saw Sauda's mother look at him and read her thoughts. "As for Sauda, well… she may have a cha–"

At this, Kali's mother near exploded. She suppressed a growl, but the rage was there, the anger flowing. "Are you saying that _my_ daughter will die?"

Rashid clenched his fists. He always hated this part. "I am. It will be minutes, maybe seconds. She won't feel any pain." Rashid felt horrible, but he was right. With as much water in her system, the strength of the fever, Kali wouldn't have much longer to suffer, or live. A tear fell down his face.

"_Ancestors,_" he prayed silently, "_why this child? And Sauda… will she live through the night?_" There was no response in his heart as he felt Kali's forehead. It was still hot. He touched her side. There was no movement, never would be again. He found some loose dirt and sprinkled it on her body while murmuring, "Kali, daughter of the Eastern Valley… your soul is with those who came before…" Another tear fell. "You are at peace with the Creator of all things. Sweet, gentle cub, you will always be remembered." He kissed the cub's cheek and stepped back, afraid to look at the mother.

But her mother didn't speak. She couldn't believe it. Her daughter was – Slightly turning, she saw Habari, walked over, and hit him in the face with a paw. "This is your fault!" she hissed. "If you had warned of us instead of having _us_ do _your_ _job_, my Kali would still be alive!"

Sauda's mother flinched. Though upset she wouldn't give into anger. In her mind she knew that her daughter and Kali made a choice. Now Kali was gone and Sauda had at least some of a chance. She watched Kali's mother leave the chamber and a few moments later a roar of mourning was heard. She looked down at Sauda, wanting so much to nuzzle her cheek, to kiss it, to somehow let her know she was there, but the gourds caught her eye. One held water, the other…

"Rashid, what's in the gourd next to the water?" she asked.

Wearily, the monkey came to the object of the lioness's interest. "It's a cactus, a plant filled with juice. Herbs are in there too, but I will give them later."

He took one of the plants and broke it in half, being mindful of the stickers. He set one half in the gourd and spilled juice from the other into the gourd of water. He stirred the two contents with a small stick and set the gourd in front of Sauda. He sat down and spoke to her mother. "Ma'am, I hope this isn't asking too much but can you fill your mouth with this?" He pointed to the gourd and at her puzzled look, he added, "Don't worry, it won't hurt you. I just…"

Instantly, she understood and knew what he would do. Giving a nod, she went to the water gourd.

With all carefulness, the shaman lifted Sauda's head into his lap and opened her mouth with his hands. He watched as her mother filled her mouth with water, put her lips to her daughter's, and open her mouth to release the liquid. Rashid was sure that the water would travel through Sauda's body and wash out the poison. He gently laid the cub's head onto the ground again. Sympathy and worry crossed his features. He had seen animals weak but never like this.

"Thank you, Rashid," said her mother.

"You're welcome, ma'am." He came to the king, jerked his head, and they walked to the entrance. "Sire, can I stay here and oversee Sauda's recovery?"

Habari tilted his head. "Is that necessary? I'm sure you have other patients."

"Sire, the fact that Sauda drank the poisoned water and is barely alive tells me that my presence is still needed. I couldn't save Kali and I'm deeply distraught over it… No one has drunk from that waterhole for years and now…" He gave an exasperated sigh. "If by a miracle Sauda does make it…"

"Okay. You can stay. So, what about Sauda…?"

"If she lives it will take a very long time for her to recover. How long is hard to say."

"Do you have enough supplies?"

"Yes, and if I run low I can get more. When I leave, _someone_, _anyone_, needs to be with Sauda. Also, is it possible, that when you eat, I use some of the meat?"

The king raised a brow.

"I'll need it to squeeze out blood to give to Sauda, to keep her strength up."

Habari nodded and glanced over to see Sauda's mother lay beside her ill daughter. Quietly, he went to her, the color draining from his face, his eyes weak. She looked at him through teary eyes, which caused his heart to shatter. "I'm sorry this happened. I should have warned you, all of you. I just didn't want to believe it." His lips quivered. "It happened so long ago, I thought that…"

The lioness put a paw on his and stared at him, her eyes sorrowful, yet kind. "Habari, you're right. The warning did happen years ago. If it were me, I'd have dismissed it too. But we're all descendants of the first pride that set paw in these lands… And you, as king, you have so many things on your mind. Something like a poisoned waterhole was bound to slip." She stopped for a moment as a large flood of emotions came over her. She shut her eyes, willed herself not to cry.

"What is it, Radhiya?" His voice was soft.

When she got control, she continued. "Sauda and Kali knew what they were doing…" A sob escaped. "They knew it was wrong, but cubs need to make mistakes. It's how they learn." She looked up at him again. "It's how we learned too. Don't blame yourself. I…"

Concern filled his face. "What?" Again, the softness of his voice…

"I don't want you to feel guilty." She wanted to say more, but didn't.

Habari was confused, but let it go. She was right. As shocking and painful as it was Sauda and Kali chose to drink the water. He looked at Radhiya and smiled. "I'll try." He paused, gathering his thoughts. He nuzzled her and gently licked her cheek. "Stay with her. Don't worry about the hunting party. They can manage."

As he pulled back, she licked his cheek almost lovingly. She was shocked. Why did she do that? Surprise showed on his face, which felt hot. He hadn't felt that in years. No one, except Nadia, made that happen. He swallowed and collected himself. "If you need anything…"

She smiled weakly. "I know. Thank you, Habari."

"You're welcome." Giving one last look at Sauda, Habari left.

In the main den he saw Nkosi with Nyari and her mother. His heart sank into his stomach. Nkosi and Nyari were comforting each other not with words. They were nuzzling instead, Nkosi with an arm around Nyari's back, and Nyari with her head on his shoulder. Habari shook his head, and met eyes with his wife, who was across the way. He allowed his eyes to speak and she responded. He read her eyes, but they would talk later. For now, her eyes told him that she wasn't angry. Being angry wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't heal Sauda and it wouldn't bring Kali back from death.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The morning after Kali's death, Habari held a memorial. The young cub's body was taken to where the dead lions and lionesses of the Eastern Valley, both royal and non royal were laid to rest so that their bodies could become the grass. It was Rashid who carried Kali the place after he, along with Radhiya, administered the cactus juice with water to Sauda. He would give her herbs, and blood of whatever the huntresses caught later. Radhiya stayed with her child, while everyone else left for the memorial.

The only one who made a speech was Habari. He spoke solemnly and truthfully, saying that Kali's dying came too soon, that she was so full of life and had much to live for.

"… but death is part of life. It is part of the Circle that all creatures here and far from here, live by. The spirits give life, but it's up to us to use that life to the fullest. At times, they can call us home without warning. Our pride has lost a daughter, but she is home where no poisonous waters can harm her. Ancestors… Kali is in your care now. We long to see her again one day."

The days that followed were no better. While Rashid and Radhiya continued to tend to Sauda, Kali's mother slipped into a deep depression. Rashid wanted to help but all his time was spent trying to help Sauda. The depression Kali's mother suffered was so deep that she couldn't concentrate on the hunts and nearly got herself killed three times on three different hunts.

The queen, worried for her pride sister, not to mention the safety of every lioness on the party, dismissed the grieving mother. The fifth day after the accident at the poisoned waterhole, Queen Nadia found the lioness there at the water.

"Masozi, what are you doing?" the monarch asked, slowly approaching.

The lioness growled. "I hate this water. Why did it have to be poisoned?"

"I'm not sure. It's a mystery."

Masozi turned to the queen, her eyes wide with fire. "It's their fault!" she said, gesturing her head to the sky. "They did this! They poisoned it."

Nadia was taken aback. "Careful. That's treading dangerous ground. They can hear you."

As Masozi rose to her paws, Nadia looked more closely at her. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her fur looked ragged and ungroomed. She also knew that Masozi wasn't sleeping in the main den.

"Have you been sleeping beside this waterhole?" the queen asked worriedly.

"Why do you care? You have your son! You have your child!"

Nadia swallowed. It was true. Her son, along with young Nyari, was well and safe, but Kali and Sauda… Nadia closed her eyes, not wanting to think how she and Habari would be if the situation had been different. She opened her eyes again and spoke evenly. "Yes, I do, but your cub is safe and with your ancestors and mine… She's not suffering. Please… Kali would want you to continue living. Do that, in memory of her. Continue living. We all care for you, just as we cared for Kali."

Masozi huffed. "I don't need to continue living. When Kali was born, she was my life and now she's gone! I can't take it anymore, Nadia. There's too much heartache! I'm surprised Radhiya is holding on, and her daughter is near death."

"Rashid is helping her. He would've done the same for Kali if the water hadn't so badly damaged her." The queen's ears lowered. "He said that it had been a long time, long before he was even born when an animal died from drinking that water."

"Still, he's a shaman for goodness sake!"

Nadia sighed. The conversation was pointless and she couldn't change the lioness's mind. "I pray that you return to the den…" she said softly, and walked away.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Three days later, Nadia found Masozi's body by the waterhole; her fur drenched in water. She ran home and told Habari. There, he held a memorial, and there the lioness's body became the grass. The grave would forever be a permanent reminder as to how dangerous the waterhole truly was. With all this despair, there was a flicker of hope. Sauda, though still in a coma, was getting better thanks to Rashid's methods.

Early one evening, the mother asked if she could leave her daughter for a moment. Rashid stared at her and understood. She deserved a break. She'd been watching over her daughter for a week, as was he. He smiled and let her go.

Returning the smile, she rose and left, carefully stepping over her pride sisters. Outside the air was cool, but she turned to the stone steps and sat on the higher stone. She looked at the stars. "Are you up there, Kali?" she whispered. "I hope you are. I hope you're watching over Sauda."

"She is. They all are," said a male voice.

Radhiya turned to see Habari beside her. She smiled. "Evening, Habari. What brings you out here?"

"I needed some air. It's the same for you, right? How are you? I'm sorry I haven't been to see you or Sauda…"

"Not much has changed, other than Rashid thinks the coma may be over but we have a long way to go. The water did some damage to her." She felt her eyes tear, but tried to be strong. "Rashid thinks she won't be same and I agree. Being down that long… she may not remember Nkosi, Nyari, or even Kali…"

Habari nodded and noticed the emotional weakness. Hesitating, but wanting to bring some comfort, he moved closer. She needed someone to lean on. Why not him?

His closeness surprised and overwhelmed her, but it wasn't something she'd say no to. She knew that it broke his heart to see her hurt. She didn't want to accept his comfort. He was married. He belonged to someone else! Her emotions clouded her judgment and her head fell onto his shoulder, his mane against her cheek. Inwardly, she smiled. He always had that soothing presence, even as a cub.

"She'll be okay," Habari said softly.

She sniffed. "I hope so. I don't want to lose her…"

"I know." It was true. He loved Sauda like a daughter even though he was not her father. The only cub he had was of his wife, Nadia, and that cub was Nkosi. He smiled both sadly and regrettably. How often, he wished to have had more cubs. If not with Nadia, then with one of the other lionesses… or with the lioness whose head had fallen against his… Habari recalled a time when he and Radhiya had been dear friends. Like Nadia, he knew Radhiya all his life. But there was more. He'd loved Radhiya at one time. As the years passed he realized the love he had for her was nothing more than friendship. But even now there was some small part of him that did love her deeply, and always would. Now he would savor the comfort. She needed it and he wanted to give it.

_Lord… let her child be okay… She needs her daughter…_

They stayed out for an hour and returned to the den, Radhiya to her daughter, Habari to his wife and son. Even as the king slept next to his wife he couldn't forget how Radhiya's body felt next to his.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The first week ended. Rashid told Sauda's mother and the king that it would be a few days before the coma was over, but that Sauda's body had to make a full on recovery, and that it would be a step by step process.

"She'll be like a younger cub again," he said solemnly. "She'll have to learn to talk, walk, eat solid foods, and drink on her own… It will be hard…"

"The water has reduced her in a way, right, Rashid," said her mother.

He just nodded silently. She wanted to be sure. He wouldn't fault her for it.

During this time, Prince Nkosi was experiencing an overflow of emotion. Worry, concern, fear… Kali's death had hit him and Nyari hard, but knowing Sauda wouldn't be well until who-knows-when tore him to his soul. After spending a day with his father, the young prince went into the cave where Sauda remained, still unmoving. He approached her mother and bowed respectfully.

She eyed him. "Prince Nkosi," she said kindly.

"I came to see if you needed anything."

"No, I don't, but thank you." She saw him look at Sauda. "You want to say 'hello'?"

"What, no, no. I… Well… Can she hear me?"

"I talk to her all the time. I believe she can hear me. It's alright."

He looked nervous. "Um… okay…" Slowly, he came to his friend. His throat constricted. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He prayed silently, _Lord… please; let me say the right words. Please, let her hear me._ He leaned down to her ear. "Sauda, its Nkosi… I want you to know that I'm praying you'll come back to us. I've been praying for you every day and night. I'll never stop. You're my friend and always will be. Nyari's praying too, and she asked me to tell you that she loves you like a sister. If you or your mother needs anything, we'll do what we can to help, I promise." A tear fell down his face. He wiped it with a paw and sniffed.

Looking back at her mother, Nkosi could see her thankfulness. He walked back to her, nuzzled her gently, bowed, and left. She watched him. Prince Nkosi certainly was a caring cub, and with Habari's teaching, he would grow into a wonderful lion and king. She looked at her daughter, her heart pained. She had to wonder that if and when Sauda was well, if this matter would change the friendship between her daughter and Habari's son.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

For the next few weeks, Sauda was slowly beginning to pull out of her coma. The first sign was during the second week, when she opened her eyes. The shaman and her mother were near her.

"Sauda?" her mother said with hope.

Rashid examined the cub then looked up, smiling. "This is good, ma'am," he said. "But it may be awhile before she can speak so…" He recommended to Sauda that when he or her mother asked her something that she was to blink: once for yes, twice for no. The young lioness understood, and blinked once to make it clear.

Her mother was happy and cried quietly. Her daughter could use her eyes to communicate. It was the first step on her road to recovery. "Thank you, Lord," she said softly.

"Sauda… the water you drank is still in your system, but I have made a medicine that's been washing it out. I've also been feeding you blood from the meat the lionesses have caught so your blood is getting the nourishment it needs," said Rashid, his eyes serious, but gentle. "Do you understand?"

The young cub blinked once.

"Due to the poison, your strength is gone and you've been in a coma, a sleeping state that prevents you from moving and speaking. You've been this way for a week…" The shaman put a hand on her shoulder. "And I praise God that you've come out of it, but this isn't over. I need you to pay close attention to what your mother and I do, but know that we only do it to keep you from falling into a more dangerous coma, okay?"

Another blink of her eyes, just one.

After the second week, she could speak. Her voice was strained at first but with drinking the juice, the water, and the herbs, she was able to talk without it hurting. Every time she woke, Sauda was grateful that she was alive, but one question loomed through her mind.

Where was Kali and how was she?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After the third and fourth week, Sauda's mind was able to grasp her surroundings and the presence of others. Rashid told her and her mother that she was not to have visitors. The worry her friends would still possess might bring exhaustion. This, Sauda was alright with, as much as she wanted to see Nkosi and Nyari. She also, in her mind, knew the truth about Kali though no one spoke it.

In the quiet of an early evening, in the mid week of the first month since the accident, her mother lay down beside her and stroked her head with a paw. "You really had me worried, Sauda," she said softly.

Sauda blinked once, and prepared to speak. Rashid suggested that she talk slowly. "I'm… sorry, mom. You… warned me." She shut her eyes for a beat. "I… shouldn't have."

"I'm just glad you're getting better. Now, try and sleep."

"Mom… Kali's dead, isn't she?"

Radhiya couldn't speak. She was stunned. How did Sauda know?

"While I was sleeping, she came to me, saying that it wasn't my time, that I had more to do." Sauda often wanted to question why she had that… vision… but decided it wouldn't change anything. She was still among the living while her best friend was among the dead, living a life free from pain. Why Kali died and she lived would be a mystery, but she knew that Kali was somewhere in heaven watching over her.

Her mother didn't speak. Could she say her daughter was crazy? No, that wouldn't help. She could just take Sauda at her word, but the conversation would stay just between them. No one else needed to know.

The first month bled into a second, and by this time Rashid said that Sauda could try lifting her head. The process there was slow and painful, but after a few days, she did it without too much pain. It was the same with her moving her front and back paws. Slow and painful, but Sauda's deep determination and Rashid's medicines were helping. The determination had to do with Kali's death. Though knowing _she_ didn't drink that much water, Sauda was not about to drown in sorrow. It wouldn't be right, and with Rashid sacrificing his time from helping others, it wouldn't be proper to tell him, "Go home, monkey, I'm giving up." No, Rashid stayed because he cared.

Shifting her body to other positions and stretching her limbs was difficult, but Sauda had to get her muscles working. Everything was a challenge, but it was what she needed. For weeks, she kept her mind on one thing: Getting well.

As Radhiya watched her daughter's continuing progress, she never once heard, "Mom, it hurts. I can't do this anymore." Something changed. It was as if Sauda had fallen asleep a cub and woke a lioness. In her eyes, it was a miracle.

Near the end of the second month, Sauda was ready to walk around the cave. She stumbled a few times, but regained her balance, and concentrating on where she wanted to go made it easier, as did lying down and getting up slowly. After one week, she started traveling out into the main den, always watching where her paws took her. Her mother and Rashid were always beside her.

There was a day when Prince Nkosi volunteered to help. Sauda, her mother, and Rashid were surprised, but the prince insisted, saying that the mother and shaman should rest. Nkosi and Sauda walked around the main cave. She was doing well until her left foreleg went sideways and she fell. Nkosi helped her to her paws.

She looked at him, his eyes concerned and kind. _As they must have been the day Kali and I got sick…_ She felt a small blush. "Thank you, Nkosi."

He smiled. "What are friends for?" He nudged her gently. "I'm glad you're getting better, Sauda. Nyari and I have been worried."

"I know. How is Nyari?"

"She's well, though it's been hard for her. I've been with my dad and she has no one to play with."

"It'll be the three of us now."

"At least you're still with us."

Now it was her turn to smile. "It'll be good to play with you and Nyari again."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Three months… to Radhiya it was hard to imagine. Three months ago her daughter was close to death and Kali didn't have a chance. She knew life wasn't fair, everyone knew. What happened was one of those things, accident or not, choice or not. Now, Radhiya watched her child as she walked slowly through the grass. This was her first time out of the den, but she was glad.

"It feels good to have dirt under my paws and the touches of grass on my fur, mom." Sauda breathed a sigh of peace. "I had almost forgotten what it felt like…"

Radhiya smiled, but one thing worried her. What of the waterholes, especially the one on the northern side? Somehow she knew Sauda would never go near that one again, but what if she tasted the same horrid taste in the others. It was impossible. The others were clean and better tasting, but would the bad taste be a phantom to her daughter when she drank clean water? It was a question she pushed to the back of her mind. It was a question to ask another time.

The third month was over, and Sauda was at play with her friends again. Nkosi and Nyari were careful not to play rough games, but they were pleased to have their friend back.

From the high stone, Habari watched his son and his friends, but he especially watched how Nkosi acted around Sauda. He was so careful and considerate, and she appeared grateful. Seeing this gave the king an idea, one he wouldn't talk about to anyone until his son turned a year old. He wondered if it would be for the best. Though they were still cubs, maybe there was something between them, something that could develop later. And maybe, Radhiya would go for it.

He would ask her how she felt at the idea of his son and her daughter being betrothed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Author's note: Kali 'energetic', Nyari 'be humble', Masozi 'Tears', Radhiya 'contented'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The atmosphere in the Northern Valley was calm and cool. King Hisani breathed a refreshed sigh of peace as he stared at his quiet kingdom, watching the sun's light brightening the grass and distant waterholes. Peace, tranquility, calmness… Just the way he liked it. His father liked it that way, too. Hisani smiled. He wondered if his father knew of the works he was doing. "_I know you're at peace, Father… A peace I can never know, not until I'm with you and Mom. Say hi to her for me…" _There were days when he missed his parents. They died one year before he took the kingship, but with their sudden passing, he wasn't about to be prince for another year. He was young when he took the throne, which was one week after his parents' deaths. He also hadn't married Idhara when he became king; their marriage took place one year after, and they had Adaeze six months later.

Thinking of his daughter made him smile more. It seemed like yesterday when he took her out here for the first time to show her the kingdom before the sun rose. Adaeze had been very young then, still a small cub, with spots on her back. He wanted some quality time with her, just the two of them, father and daughter, alone, and what better place than on the high stone that overlooked the kingdom? It was the best place to watch the sunrise, after all. Adaeze had sat beside her father, still tired, but paying attention. When the sun had made its magnificent ascent into the sky, his daughter said that it was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.

"And I'm glad I was able to see it with you, Dad. Thank you."

The image of her sweet face saying those words flashed in his mind. She was so young then, so innocent… Hisani closed his eyes. Where did the time go? Adaeze had grown, and was growing into a beautiful, strong lioness. He always wanted the best for her. While many fathers would have wanted sons, he didn't. After Idhara had given birth and the shaman announced that the new royal cub was a girl, Hisani was pleased. He didn't care that he didn't have a son to rule after him. In his eyes, a daughter was just as good. Besides, there were more cubs in the pride. Imani and his wife had a cub, a son. Back then, Hisani had had a feeling about these two births. Every day since then, Hisani was thankful that Adaeze was his daughter. She was a gift and a blessing. A joyful tear fell out of his eye. _As she was these things for me, so she shall be for this kingdom… _In his heart, he knew Adaeze would make a wonderful queen. He raised her well, and right. He also knew what lion would be her mate. If Adaeze chose the son of Imani and Atiya, it would be a great choice. If things were different, if he believed in betrothals he would have betrothed them when they were infants. Now, he was glad he didn't. The feeling that was with him since the births was still there. Things were meant to be as they were.

"Good morning, Father."

Hisani turned to see his daughter sitting at his right side. He gave her a gentle nuzzle. "Adaeze… How are you?"

"I'm well, Father. Mother's still sleeping."

Slowly, his face went from warm to surprised and concerned. He'd hoped Idhara would join them today. It had been years since they, as a family, just the three of them, watched the peace of the lands. He had to wonder where those beautiful times went. What had changed, if anything?

"Dad, are you alright?"

Her question shook him. "Yes, I'm fine, just wondering…"

"You're worried about Mom, as I am. She's not herself; she hasn't been for a long time."

Hisani raised a brow. "You've noticed too, huh?"

She shrugged. "Yes, I have. It's mainly to how she acts around you. The affection… it's not there anymore." She saw the look on his face. "I'm not too young to know these things, Dad."

He managed a chuckle. "Yes, I know. Now that you're growing up, you look at things differently."

"As much as I thought I would hate losing my cubhood innocence, I find that I still can use it and use the knowledge that comes with being an adult. I love getting a new perspective on things. It tends to make life just a little bit easier." Her face fell suddenly and she pawed the ground. "I'd just hoped that I wouldn't notice the lack of affection Mom's not been giving and or showing you. I know you love her deeply. Whatever's wrong, Dad -"

Hisani put a paw on his daughter's shoulder. "Whatever is bothering your mother, we can handle it." He smiled at her, but she knew it was false. He just didn't want to worry her. She understood it but didn't like it.

They were silent for a while until Adaeze spoke again. "Are you supposed to meet with Nabila?"

"Yes, soon. We're meeting at the waterhole again. She told me yesterday that something is brewing among the cheetahs, but she wanted to give me time to think about it. And the animal leaders wish to come to a decision about another case."

"Mind if I join you?" Adaeze asked.

"What? Adaeze… you don't want to be involved in this. It's just politics, I'm sure. It's –"

"It's what I will be part of when I'm queen, Dad. I'm going to have to learn to deal with this stuff sooner or later, politics or not. It's part of a leader's job to help his or her subjects."

He sighed. He thought he'd have another year before taking her on the serious issues that came with leadership. But she seemed so interested now… And she was right. She would have to know eventually, and she was old enough anyway. He half wondered if the problems regarding her mother had anything to do with it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Maabade followed his father and watched everything he did. When he spoke to the animals, Maabade stood aside, but watched and listened. He had to pay close attention. One day he would do the things his father was. He would ask the questions. Was everything alright? Were there any rogue sightings? That was a guardians' job. How one lone lion could do all this and take care of his pride, Maabade would never know, but he was pleased that the king had help and who better than his parents? He would've mentally mentioned his uncle, if his uncle showed up for rounds.

Maabade was confused. Since he was a cub he admired his father's older brother for his loyalty, and anything respectable and honorable, but lately there seemed to be none in him. Maabade wondered what was wrong. He wanted to talk to his uncle, but decided not to. It wasn't his business but he was family. They all were in one way or another. He saw Imani approach and he sat up straight.

Imani smiled at his son. "Are you sure you want to be here?" They started walking.

"What do you mean, Dad? I'm not bored or anything. This is what you and Mom do every day, I know. I've known that since I was a cub. Even with all this you still made time for me."

Imani's ears fell. "Still, we should have been there more for you."

Maabade rolled his eyes. "You _were_ there. You both were. Would I be the lion I am now if you weren't?" He didn't wait for an answer. He knew the truth, so did his father. "Of course not, and you and mom know it. Besides, you did your best and that's all I can ask for. It's not like I expected you to be perfect."

Imani smiled again, joy filling his heart. "Thank you, son… Those words mean a lot to me and to your mother if she were here."

The young lion smiled back but the smile quickly left. "Is she okay? And I don't mean physically."

"You mean is she okay being with your uncle, who is my brother?" The image of Atiya and Nyoka made him shiver inside, but he had to be strong. Maabade didn't need to know his own personal fears. It would only bring up curiosity and concern. Plus, Atiya could take care of herself. If Nyoka tried anything, he wouldn't have a chance to continue. _Atiya would either kill him or give him a reminder to never do it again. _Imani answered, "I'm sure she is, son. She used to pin your uncle to the ground many times when we were all cubs. She did it before you could even blink. She said that she loved practicing her pinning skills on him." He laughed softly then eyed his son. "Why do you ask? Are you worried?"

Maabade fought to keep composure. He felt weak, drained and he couldn't explain why even if he wanted to. "No reason, I was just wondering, that's all." He offered a small smile. It was more than that. The reason he asked was because of Adaeze. His heart sank into his stomach, his stomach churning. Adaeze was still pained about her mother. Whatever it was his friend was feeling was getting worse. Maabade cared for Adaeze in a manner he never had with anyone else. He wanted so much to help her, but knew she needed to handle it and would come to him when his help was required.

Imani just nodded at his son's response, but he knew that the wondering went deeper than Maabade was letting on. The question that twirled in his head now was why Maabade asked about his mother, and if she was okay? The question he himself had was what did it have to do with Nyoka?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The zebra and the gazelle left and returned to their respective herds. The two animals glared at each other. They had given their testimonies and now it was up to their leaders to speak with the king, who would give the final judgment. Not far away, but far enough so that the whole assembly of animals couldn't hear, King Hisani sat on a large rock that jutted out from the ground. The animal leaders from all species looked up at him. The shaman of the Northern Valley stood underneath the rock, posture strong, head held high, and ready to speak when needed.

The leader of the wildebeest, as forerunner for the entire assembly, approached the rock, eyes darting from the king to the shaman. He cleared his throat and nodded softly.

The shaman finally spoke, eyes set straight on the animal before her. "Have you and the other leaders reached a verdict?"

"We have," the old animal replied.

King Hisani took in a deep breath. "And what is your verdict?"

The wildebeest lifted his head. "We find that this, the young gazelle and zebra fighting over rights to the grass on the southern side, where both species live, a matter that is not serious."

Hisani looked at the zebra and gazelle leaders. "Is this true?"

The two animals approached, both standing on either side of the wildebeest. The zebra answered. "Yes, we do, my king. I get along with the gazelle leader. Our mates get along, as do our respective children. What has happened is nothing more than misunderstanding and miscommunication."

"And a false reason to cause trouble," added the gazelle. "For as long as I can remember, we gazelles have shared the grass on the southern side with the zebras because we _want_ to, and, above all, it is not our grass to claim, just as it isn't for the zebras." He glanced at the black and white striped animal and smiled weakly.

The zebra smiled back and turned his attention again to the king. "Sire, that grass just as the grass we stand in now, belongs to the One who created it. Yes, we can eat it and live, but that's it. We can eat, and if we wish, praise the Maker for creating it for us." The zebra paused for a moment, brushing his hoof in the grass. The next words caught in his throat. "The One created us for you to eat so that you may live. You do just that, but you are merciful for not making us suffer, or at least, you try not to. The Circle flows for all of us, and that balance is what the Creator intended in the first place."

"We are sorry if we caused you any grief in decision making, your majesty," said the gazelle. He turned to the wildebeest, saying the same, and turned fully around to face the other animal leaders. He bowed his head apologetically. "And the words I have said twice, I will say again. I am sorry to have caused any grief. None of you should have to deal with something as trivial as grass and who owns it. As my companion said, none of us own it. It belongs to the Maker."

The other leaders didn't reply, but merely nodded their heads in response to the apology and the words.

"Sire, I assure you that I will speak to my young zebra. I may not be his father, but I love him as if I were. That is why I brought this matter to you. It was too personal for me."

The gazelle lowered his ears. "The same for me, mainly more so because," he glanced at the zebra, who felt his eyes on him. "You and I are friends, and I wish to keep it that way. I also wish the same for our calves."

The zebra nodded his head gracefully. "As do I…"

Hisani watched the display, his emotions for the whole thing buried inside him. Down below, sitting at the right side of the rock in the grass, his daughter, Adaeze, also watched with her attention directly on the two animals. It amazed her at how two different species, or at least, the leaders could be friends, live on the same side of the kingdom and share the same grass without any problems until one of their members starts something, and for what? Attention, sympathy? She shook her head. It didn't make sense, but then, as her father told her on the way here, half the cases didn't make sense, but each of them had some hidden meaning. Watching the gazelle and zebra leaders speak so honorably about each other, about the grass they ate, and about the Creator, the Maker of all things… It was overwhelming, but she knew that many of the leaders didn't have the friendship these two had.

Hisani spoke again. "Then shall I declare this case dismissed?"

The leaders turned to him and bowed.

Hisani smiled, looked down at the shaman, who addressed the whole assembly. "This case is hereby dismissed due to misunderstanding and mischievous behavior on part of the young members in the zebra and gazelle party. The members are to be dealt with according to their leaders wishes."

Everyone bowed again and began making their way to their own species. Many sighed in relief. They were glad this case was over.

Hisani turned, ran down the rock and made his way to the shaman. "What's next?"

"Next, Hisani, or _sire_, is something the cheetahs brought to mine and Nabila's attention not long ago. We both thought it was nothing, but –"

"But, after careful consideration, we decided that it needed to be brought up, which is why I mentioned it to you," said Nabila.

The king thought for a moment then looked at his shaman and royal advisor. Both were honorable, noble and loyal. And these were three great qualities that were needed in animals with their professions. "Yes, I see. Well, I am glad that you did bring it up. Such matters, however foolish they might be, need to be resolved. So, what is this matter about?"

The two creatures exchanged glances then Nabila said, "Sire, I think that its best we let the cheetah leader himself tell you."

"Very well, bring him."

They bowed and left.

Adaeze approached her father. He turned to her. "That last case wasn't as… problematic. I'm sorry you had to listen." He nuzzled her.

"It's alright, Dad," she said. "In fact, the last one was rather interesting. It's amazing how something like grass can have two different species in a near fight. And at least the leaders are friends. That helped a lot."

He smiled. "Yes, it did."

"At least the members who started this will get some sort of punishment from their leaders. Maybe they could learn from them."

"I think they will, in time." As soon as he said this, Nabila, the shaman, and the cheetah leader were coming. Hisani sighed and eyed his daughter. "Here we go. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Father."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Nyoka, are you okay?" Atiya asked as she walked beside her brother in law.

The lion shook himself and eyed her. "Yes, I'm fine, why?"

"Just wondering, just curious is all."

"Oh, alright…" Nyoka was relieved. He was afraid she knew. _That would be bad. She'd tell Imani and then he'd probably tell Hisani. _He had to keep his thoughts hidden, undiscovered, and unreachable to anyone. He also had to keep himself from looking guilty. It would cast suspicion among his family and the pride. He growled in his mind. Why couldn't they just come out with it? Say that they were in a relationship while she was married to another lion. _No, _he told himself. _It wouldn't work. We'd be banished instantly. They don't look kindly on this type of thing. _At a length, Nyoka spoke. "Atiya, do you think I'll find a mate one day?" The question caught him by surprise, but they couldn't keep walking in silence the rest of the day. They'd already spoken with the animals, or rather, Atiya had spoken to them, and Nyoka walked the borderlines. The day so far had been long, but they were doing their jobs.

Atiya stopped and looked at him, tilting her head sideways. "Nyoka, what would make you ask that? Do you like someone?"

_Oh yeah, but she belongs to – _He stopped the thought and answered the question. "I… its possible…"

Her face glowed. "Nyoka, that's great! Do I know her?"

"No, you don't."

"Is she of the pride?"

_Great going, fool! You should've kept your yap shut, idiot! _"I…" What had he gotten himself into?

When he didn't answer, Atiya tried again. "Can I meet her, sometime?"

"Maybe one day you can. We're… still trying to sort through our feelings, you know." _Please, let that be the end of it. _

"Okay, that's understandable." She slid him a smile. "I'm glad for you, Nyoka. And I won't say a word of this to Imani."

Appreciation fell over his face. "Thank you, Atiya." He gave a smile of his own then smirked. "I thought you told my brother everything."

"I do, but since you apparently want to keep this a secret, I'm willing to." She looked at the ground for a minute, then back to him. "Imani has been worried about you, as have I."

"Oh, you have?"

"Yes…"

He had to try and ease it. If she came home like that, Imani would ask her what was wrong. She couldn't keep anything from him, except this. And, Nyoka knew, Atiya was a lioness of her word. If she said she wouldn't say anything to anyone she wouldn't. Nyoka admired that. _My brother is lucky to have you in his life… _He walked closer and nuzzled her kindly, giving another smile, a warm one.

"Atiya, in all honesty, I'm just caught up in this relationship, that's all. I am wondering about where it's headed, where she and I stand. But, please, don't concern yourself too much. We'll work it out. She's worth it."

His sister in law nodded. "Okay, I understand. I'm just glad your problem is nothing too serious."

"Me too…"

In the back of his mind he thought, _Dear, sweet Atiya, should you, Imani, or anyone find out the truth, you will never look at me the same way again. I am so sorry to deceive you like this, but I can't give her up, even if she is married to another lion. I don't know how it happened. I can't remember, really. _He silently chided himself. His thought was part truth, part lie. What the heck was wrong with him? How did this 'relationship' happen in the first place? If he asked her, she'd probably say it didn't matter. Were they deceiving each other? Perhaps, if they met tonight and just talked, take the time sort through their feelings, then maybe he could find some sense to all this, and finally convince himself that what they were doing, however wrong, was in some way right.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hisani looked down at the representative of the cheetahs in shock. He swallowed a lump in his throat and the look in his eyes held disgust. Adaeze stood beside him, her expression the same. Even she couldn't believe what the representative had said.

"What do you mean someone in your clan has committed adultery?"

The representative, named Keto looked up sharply. "I mean, sire that one of the cheetahs in my clan is sleeping with another cheetah who is not their mate."

"And how do you know this? Do you have any evidence?"

"I have my son's word, sire. He is here, but I told him to wait until I spoke with you."

Hisani licked his lips. "Can his word be trusted?"

"Yes. I taught him never to lie. If you do not think that's possible, look in his eyes, watch his posture. That's how I knew."

"Very well… bring him."

The cheetah left and when he was gone, Adaeze whispered to her father. "Dad, have you…" She stopped and searched for the right words. "Have you had a case like this?"

Hisani thought, then shook his head. He would have spoken, but the cheetah representative returned with his son. Hisani put his attention on them. He stared at the younger cheetah, a miniature of his father, about two, three years old. Keto was only five years of age, if that. Hisani looked at Keto's son kindly, instantly seeing how nervous he was. "What is your name, son?"

The young cheetah didn't respond right away. He gulped and looked up at his father, silently asking for help. But Keto just smiled, saying, "It's okay, just tell him your name and what you know."

His son nodded and slowly, he looked up at the king, swallowed hard, and spoke in a stutter. "T-Ti-Tiifu, your highness…"

Hisani knew he would have to be patient, but before seeing this youngster, he'd decided to be patient anyway. "Your father tells me that you know someone who has committed adultery. Is that true, Tiifu?"

"Yes, your highness, it is."

"You don't have to name names, okay? This isn't a trial. But all will be revealed in due time."

Tiifu nodded. His posture was a little stronger now and he lifted his head so the king could see his eyes and hear him clearly. "I understand, sire. The ones who I believe have done this terrible thing are cheetahs I have known my whole life. The male, whose name I will not mention at this time, is like a brother to me. He is married, but he and his wife have no cubs. They have been married about six months, I think." He cleared his throat. "One day while I was on my early morning walk I saw him with a female cheetah who clearly wasn't his wife. Letting my curiousness get the better of me, I followed them, but at a distance. I can sneak pretty well without being heard." He smirked at his father and continued. "Not soon after that I saw him on top of her, and…" He shivered, the image flashing in his mind. He shut his eyes and shook his head to will the image away. "Well… He wasn't scratching her back…" In that moment he felt sick and looked down. Thankfully, he didn't throw up.

Hisani gave the cheetah a moment to collect himself. He could see how painful retelling this was for the young animal. If it had been him who had found his best friend with a lioness who wasn't his mate, he would be sickened too.

Tiifu finally regained himself and set his eyes back to the king. "I didn't know what to think. At first I dismissed it as nothing, but seeing them, I knew. I immediately left and ran home to tell my father. We weren't sure whether to bring this up but…"

At this, Keto took over. "But every one of the cheetahs I take care of… I didn't want to play favorites or judge them. I felt it best to bring this to the one whose place it is to judge and who better than the King of the Northern Valley himself."

Hisani nodded. "I thank you, Keto. And I will weigh this matter carefully, but the animal leaders will also have to know. Do you understand, Keto?"

"Yes, I understand, sire."

Hisani turned to Keto's son. "Thank you, Tiifu for telling me."

The young cheetah bowed. "You're welcome, sire. I just wish I didn't have to."

"It's not your fault. Your friends should know better, and it's a shame that they'll have to learn the hard way. I feel deeply sorry for your friend's wife."

Tiifu nodded sadly. "So do I, sire… so do I…"

"Keto, three days from now we shall bring this matter before the entire council. On the third day, you will bring your son, if he wishes to come back and testify again." He looked at Tiifu. "I am sorry to have you speak again and in front of the council, but –"

Tiifu knew. "Yes, but it is necessary in order to bring this out into the open. My friends need to face their crime and see that their actions have consequences." He sighed, feeling like a traitor.

Hisani felt the young cheetah's pain. "Okay then, Tiifu, you will return. Keto, along with your son, bring the cheetahs that have committed this crime, and bring the male cheetah's wife as well."

Keto nodded. "I understand, sire. I will bring everyone who should be present."

"Good. See you in three days."

The leader and his son bowed and left quietly. Hisani's heart ached for Tiifu. He couldn't imagine how the young cheetah felt when he saw his friends. If he had ever gone through that, he'd have told his father too. He'd have made sure the error was mended. He'd have made sure truth came out. He hated adultery. He didn't believe in it, though it existed. Anyone who would cheat on someone they committed their entire lives to was a fool. If a lifelong commitment couldn't be kept why bother getting married?

As Hisani walked home with his daughter beside him, he uttered a prayer. _"Lord, please… if it is possible give me the strength to continue loving Idhara, even if she doesn't show it back to me." _He looked at Adaeze and knew that there was something special between her and Maabade. He prayed again. _"Lord, my Lord, if there is something between them, let it be for good. And, please, oh please, God, let it be your will." _The way he saw it Maabade was the right lion. _"God, the son of Imani and Atiya is worthy of my daughter. I hope if there is something between them, that he will take care of her."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

At mid moon, Queen Idhara woke up out of a 'sound' sleep. She looked to the back where her daughter always slept. Adaeze was out, her chest rising and falling softly. Idhara had to smile. Her daughter was growing. She would be a good queen one day.

Then Idhara set her eyes on her mate. Hisani had his head in his paws, his face relaxed, his breathing the same as their daughter's, soft. She was grateful for that. Their sides weren't touching and she was grateful for that, too. She didn't want to rouse him. Idhara got up slowly and padded around Hisani, going to the entrance. Before leaving, she turned around, looking back at them. A pang of regret etched in her heart, spreading to every corner of her body. What she was doing was wrong, but that couldn't be helped… could it? Was there a way? Did she have to do this again, the third time this week? It went longer than that she knew. She shook her head in frustration and walked out.

Outside, she felt the cold air surround her. She didn't mind it. It was what she needed. She turned and started running. The moon was up, as were the stars. It was a beautiful night. Some crickets chirped, the sound filling her ears. In no time at all, Idhara reached her destination. She stopped for breath, saw him up ahead, his back to her and smiled.

"Hey."

At the sound of her voice, he turned. "I had a feeling you'd come. I'm glad."

She walked toward him. "So am I."

After a few steps of his own, he closed the gap between them.

Idhara nuzzled him and licked his cheek. He didn't return the gesture, which surprised her. She saw concern on his face and stepped back. "What's wrong?"

"I know I asked this in the beginning, but I must ask again, are you sure? You have Hisani. Isn't he…"

She bristled. "He isn't the same. Being king, that's all he cares about, and training our daughter to rule as he does."

His brow furrowed. "Idhara, he does love you. I'm sure it's been hard for him. He's been king for four years, and you have been married for three. Adaeze is three in a half, isn't she?"

Idhara nodded. "Yes, she's almost full grown."

"So, what's changed between you and Hisani?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's not him, maybe it's me. I don't… I don't think I love him anymore."

The words caught him by surprise. "Then, why don't you tell him? Why hide it by –"

She looked at him, her eyes near snapping. "You know how he is! I…" She sighed. "This… us… It's my way of dealing with it."

He put a paw on her shoulder and stared at her. Not long ago he had been angry that Idhara married Hisani, angry that he'd thought of committing murder, an unforgiveable offense in the kingdom law, and in the eyes of the Creator. He had to mindfully ask the question he'd been asking himself all day. What was wrong with him? What was with this sudden change in his attitude? He wasn't like this, hardly at all. He was usually cold, irresponsible, ruthless and selfish. He stepped back, going over her words. Now that she said that, he was torn. Should they continue with this 'relationship'? True, she started it, but he followed along, not saying anything about stopping. Not saying anything about how wrong it was. He sighed, defeated. It was too late to back out. They were in too deep to even try. _Sort through your feelings… _The words had been circling in his head since he arrived. That was the reason for his change in attitude, that and being around Atiya. _Imani, you found a good lioness. I wish I could have found someone like her. _

After a long moment of silence, he flexed his paws along the grass. "Idhara… I…"

She walked up to him, nuzzled him, and kissed the tip of his ear. "I need you, Nyoka. You're the only one who understands."

He shivered, his legs trembled. He sniffed the air and knew. She wanted him. He shut his eyes. _Lord, I'm too weak… _The smell was starting to overpower him, starting to cut off his senses and his thoughts. It was apparent that she didn't want to sort out her feelings. Whatever else he wanted to say no longer mattered. The smell captured him and he drew back and stared at her. The lion he had been just moments ago was gone. He was now the lion who desired and didn't care about feelings. The sudden change in him was shocking but he didn't care at all. He watched her turn from him and lie down, looking back at him expectantly.

Nyoka swallowed and in his mind he screamed, _Idhara, Hisani loves you with all his heart! Don't do this! _He shrugged, and as if he was in a trance, he came to her and his mouth was soon wrapped around her neck.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Author's note: Keto 'Depth', Tiifu 'Loyal, faithful'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The three days came and went. King Hisani stood outside on the high stone, his mind reeling but secure. He was sure now. He came to a clear cut decision. He shuddered. Adultery… the word tasted like bad meat and bad water all at once. The taste was horrible, a taste he hoped to never experience for himself. _No one should have to experience that… _Hisani closed his eyes, willing the anger away. He couldn't show his feelings for how wrong adultery was; it would affect his judgment. He didn't need that.

_Oh, Lord, when we stand before you to be rewarded… _He swallowed. _Or not, for our works here… _He inadvertently clawed the stony ground. He didn't mean to, but the emotions he felt now were tearing him up inside. He couldn't finish the thought, couldn't surrender it. He swallowed again, the emotions now snaking up his throat. _Lord, I'm sorry. I'm not ready to tell the rest…_

Hisani forced himself to open his eyes. Whatever happened today, he had to act like a king. What bothered him now was why this case caused him such worry. For the three days he thought over it, he couldn't shake the gnawing feeling in his heart. He had had the feeling that something was going to happen, but he couldn't think of to whom. He tried voicing his concern to Idhara, who again brushed him off, saying that the decisions he made were his alone.

"I don't like politics, Hisani. You should know that by now. And do you really want our daughter to do this kind of thing every day? She's a _lioness_. Lionesses hunt, they don't play judge."

Her words had made him nervous. She seemed to be getting more frustrated with him each day. Why? What was he doing or not doing? It was as though she didn't love –

It was then he had to wonder. Was Idhara not in love with him anymore? Was she tired of him? Tired of being the king's wife? Tired of everything she knew she'd have to do when she married him? The questions terrified him. If it was true, what could he do? Should he confront her about it? And if he did how could he ask her without demanding up front?

They had been married three years, exactly. Their anniversary was the day before yesterday. Hisani wanted to do something special, to try and rekindle the spark when they first fell in love. He managed to talk her into taking a walk with him under the stars like they used to when they were young. He led her to a secluded place where they would have plenty of privacy. Hisani dragged out a young gazelle, small enough for both of them to share. Idhara enjoyed it, for which he was happy. They talked about the past, about how much had changed and how they changed over the years. Throughout the conversation, Hisani noticed his wife growing distant. Not in her talking, but in her eyes and face, like she looked a world away. He didn't ask her what the matter was. She wouldn't tell him and he wouldn't push her.

That night they slept the way they had for months. Next to each other, but not close, their heads turned away. Hisani hated that. He missed the way it used to be. They were so in love back then, even when Adaeze was born and growing. Something had changed, and now, mainly thanks to this case, Hisani desperately wanted to know what it was, and if it could be fixed. Whatever it was, if there was a solution, he would run with it. He loved Idhara and didn't want to see her stray away from him.

His stomach churned and with the pain, he feared she already had.

A voice pulled him out. "Dad…?"

Hisani jerked his head and shook it hurriedly. He turned. "Adaeze," he breathed. "You scared me!"

The princess smiled weakly. "I'm sorry." Then her eyes grew serious. "I'm serious, Dad. Really, are you okay?"

He nodded, licking his lips. "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking…"

"You've been doing that a lot lately, long before this cheetah case." She came closer and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's not just that, is it?"

He didn't want to tell her of the now increasing worry he had for her mother. But she was his daughter and almost full grown. She had a right to know, but not now. Not when he himself wasn't sure, just assuming and thinking the worst of his wife. It was impossible, right? Idhara loved him, of that he was sure. _She's just going through something, perhaps a change? She's not tired of me. If she were, she'd have told me. We'd have talked about and worked it out by now. _

He answered her question. "Don't worry, Ada. Please, don't worry."

She was anything but a fool, but she wouldn't push him for details. She changed the subject. "Have you come to a decision about the cheetah case?"

Hisani just stared ahead. "Yes, I think I have." Not only was that true, but he'd come to another as well. After the case was over he would talk to Idhara. He had to know what was going on with her. Otherwise, worrying constantly and thinking the worst would consume him, if it hadn't already.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nyoka managed to wake early. He carefully rose so as not to disturb her. He walked a few feet away and sat down, thinking. He thought about everything. About his life, and how much he had changed in the last year or so, but more importantly, how he had changed in the last eight months. That's how long they'd been seeing each other. Nyoka was half proud of that, but only half. Eight months, and no one had a clue. He was amazed they'd gotten away with it for so long, but it also made him nervous. How long could they keep it up?

A crushing thought entered his mind, one he wasn't prepared to deal with, yet here it was. What if, by some chance, she became pregnant? The thought made him flinch. How he didn't want to think about it, much less consider the possibility of it! She was, after all, another lion's wife, but more than that, what if the thought came true and the cub, or cubs, didn't look like her mate? The pride would know, and worse, her mate would know.

Nyoka sighed and shook his head. If that happened, or if someone managed to find out about them, everything would be undone for sure. There were ways that this inappropriate relationship could blow up. There were also other ways that their lives could be ruined. He turned to look back at her, thankful that she was still sleeping. He wanted so much to nuzzle her, to express his feelings the way he had when they first got together. He'd been so passionate about her after the first few times when he at first had been extremely hesitant. When she was unable to show up it broke him, made him angry and made him think the unthinkable. It even made him think the worst of his brother and the life he had. It also made him think the worst of his only nephew and the probable feelings the young lion had for the princess.

Nyoka also wondered about the sudden change in his attitude. That also scared him. What was going on? For eight months he never cared about the questions, never cared that what they were doing was wrong, or that it was a sin. All he cared about was him, and now… Now he cared about the questions, about how badly their families' lives would be affected if the truth ever came out.

He would have thought about it more when a moan reached his ears. He turned again to see her waking. She rose, stretched and seeing him, came over and nuzzled his face.

"Good morning," she whispered in his ear.

"Morning," he answered. Then he swallowed. He wasn't feeling like his usual self. The times when they woke from their nights together, he was the more passionate one. Now he was so uncertain it frightened him to the core. "I think… that instead of lounging around, we should go home now."

She pulled back, surprise on her face. "Why, are you worried someone may look for us? No one knows where we are."

"Still, we really should go."

She was baffled. "Are you really having second thoughts about us, Nyoka?"

He hesitated. He didn't want to answer. Why was he having these thoughts, these feelings, and now after eight months? Was his mind telling him something? Was his soul?

"Nyoka, did you hear me?"

His mouth went dry. He couldn't understand, but he went along with it. Maybe it was a sign, a warning, but for what? He felt her nuzzle him. "Idhara," he started. She stopped and he looked at her. She was beautiful, but he didn't want to be tempted again the way he was last night, the way he was eight months earlier. "Idhara," he tried again. "I think, maybe, we should take a break from each other…"

The words hit her hard. She flexed her paws along the grass, trying to suppress a growl. "What do you mean?"

Nyoka braced himself. "I mean… we've been seeing one another a lot. You have a family as do I. I've been shirking my duties. Hisani isn't happy about that –"

"So what if you are? Nyoka, Hisani is king, but I'm queen. I have just as much power as he does. If he fires you, I can re –"

"No," he said quickly. "Queen or not, you didn't establish the guardianship. The king did. Hisani's ancestors, the first king of Northern Valley, made this special team. And as king, Hisani has the power to do with it what he wants."

She hastily put a paw on his. "Hisani won't fire you. I won't let him."

Nyoka got up. "You can't do anything. What he says goes."

She came up beside him. "Nyoka, I love you."

In the eight months he never once said those three words, even when he acted cold, to everyone but her, at least. Saying the words now would be wrong. He simply couldn't. Nyoka closed his eyes, praying she didn't want him to say it back.

Idhara kissed his cheek. "Nyoka, say it…"

He shivered, willing himself not to reply, or give in. "I… I can't."

She stepped back. "Why not, I thought that…"

"Idhara, please, let's… We have to get home. I'm… I'm not ready. Not even after eight months. Please?" He turned, the look on his face pleading.

She was upset, but if he wasn't ready, she wouldn't pressure him. She looked at the ground and muttered, "Alright, fine."

He let out a breath of relief. "Thank you. Now, let's go."

Idhara watched him go the way she had come the night before. She was confused more than ever. The morning hadn't turned out like she wanted. Usually, they were filled with bliss, but Nyoka was acting different, though she noticed it a few days ago, but didn't say anything.

As they left the clearing, Idhara had to ask herself, like she had so many times in the past eight months, what was she doing? She was married! And to the King of the Northern Valley! She had a daughter who would take her father's place one day as leader. Her life was set, complete, belonging only to them. They were her family, so what was she doing with Nyoka? He was a nice lion, as was Hisani. A small feeling of regret worked in her heart. Hisani didn't deserve her if this was how she was repaying him for giving her a good life.

And Adaeze, sweet Adaeze, she didn't deserve a mother who taught her to never treat lions like meat. She taught her to treat lions with respect, to love them unconditionally. And, if Adaeze ever married, she was to stay with the lion she committed her life to. It was to be complete, without question, second thoughts, or regret. So, what was _she_ doing?! She was doing the opposite of what she told Adaeze.

But Nyoka made her feel things she hadn't felt since she and Hisani were first married. Was that it? Did Hisani not love her enough or the way he used to? She wouldn't know. She wouldn't let him come near her. Did Hisani change, or had she? Had they both somehow changed and missed when the other did? Was that why she sought out Nyoka that night and seduced him? It seemed like a lifetime ago, but it wasn't. Had she really believed her life was full of responsibility and nothing else? Where had her old self gone?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The king and his daughter were on their way to the meeting place. The walk was silent, but after a while, Hisani couldn't take it anymore. He stopped and looked at her. Seeing his gaze out of the corner of her eye, Adaeze also stopped.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"Adaeze, what do you think of adultery?" The question surprised him, but what if, when she became queen and had to make a decision on a case such as the one they were going to, he had to know her thoughts.

The same surprise was on his daughter's face. Her mouth dropped a bit, and her eyes grew wide. She sat down then looked up at him, straight into his eyes, possibly his soul and said, "I don't like it. Why marry someone only to cheat on them later, or be with someone who is married to someone else? There's no justification in it, Dad. Shouldn't commitment be for life? Why make a vow if you're only going to break it?"

Hisani should have known she would answer in that way. Even if the words had been different the result would be the same. Adaeze did not like adultery at all. The fact that she didn't made him proud. He had taught her the laws well. He walked up and nuzzled her.

"Well said, Ada, well said," he purred.

She buried her head in her father's mane, the way she did when she was a cub. "Thanks." Adaeze smiled as she pulled away, but her eyes, her expression was still serious. "I mean it though, Dad. There should be some penalty for anyone who commits such an atrocious act."

"I agree with you. I don't know what the council has planned, but I think or I hope that we should be in agreement on this."

"I hope we are too, Dad."

They continued on to their destination when all of a sudden, Hisani stopped. Adaeze looked up at him and stopped as well. She saw that he was staring at something, his eyes shocked. She followed his gaze. For a moment she thought she was seeing things. Closing her eyes, shaking her head fast, she stared again harder. There was no mistake and her father was seeing the same as she.

There was her mother some feet away. She wasn't alone. She was with… Adaeze did a double take, but there was nothing wrong with her eyes. Her mother was with Nyoka and they appeared to be walking close, or at least her mother was to him. Her mother probably had no idea that her daughter and mate were nearby. They at a good distance they could see her, but she couldn't see them. She was probably too busy trying to nuzzle Nyoka to care. Fear etched its way through Adaeze's body, squeezing her heart. Her worries were realized as were that of– Slowly, the princess turned her head to her father. He appeared to be frozen, his eyes never leaving the forms of his wife and best friend. He looked like he was in a trance. Maybe he was. Adaeze looked down, willing what she'd just seen away from her mind. Was her mother cheating on –?

"Mother, please, it can't be so," she whispered quietly. She didn't want her father to hear. _Lord, please, this can't be._

Hisani didn't want to move. He knew if he did, he would walk straight up to his wife asking why she was with Nyoka. He saw Idhara nuzzle the guardian, who didn't respond, and seeing that made him wonder. Who started this? Was it Idhara, or Nyoka? Was it both of them? How did it happen? Was he seeing things? Was the sun playing tricks on him? He dismissed that question. He had seen correctly. His wife of three years, the mother of his only daughter, was having an affair with his best friend, the leader of the guardians. Tears of rage, betrayal, and pain burned in his eyes, but didn't come out. He couldn't cry yet. He wasn't going to. If what he saw was right, and he knew it was, he would approach them separately and would ease his way.

Blood coursed through his body. The anger began welling. He bit down on his teeth, feeling a roar that wanted to burst out of his mouth. He had to keep himself under control. But the image was in his mind. It wouldn't go away now. How was he going to rule on the cheetah case? He couldn't, not after seeing this.

"Father?" asked the voice of his daughter. He turned himself away from the sight and stared at her. There was pain in his eyes. She saw it, he felt it.

"Adaeze," he said, his voice clearly pained, his expression like that of a lost cub. "S-she… Your mot–"

Hesitatingly, the young lioness put a paw on her father's. "Dad, do…" She swallowed the pain in her throat. "Do you want to go to the meeting? If not, I can go and tell them to –"

He shook his head. "No. I gave them three days. Today is the day. I can't put something like this off." His eyes looked at the grass, but his head was still pointed at her. "Even after seeing that!" he spat. "Before that I knew what I was going to do, and after that I still know what I'm going to do."

She looked down. "Oh, okay." She'd wanted to run to her mother, confront her right then and there. The whole of her worrying made sense. She wanted to talk to someone, but the only person she could talk to was the family member of the very lion her mother was with. _Maabade… _Her heart ached. She had to tell him. He was her friend, her best friend. She had a responsibility. She only hoped that she didn't lose his friendship. That, more than anything, would tear her fully.

"Ada…"

His daughter looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Their thoughts were the same as were the two sole questions. _How could she do this? How could she betray us?_

Hisani's heart broke for her, as hers broke for his. "Ada, if you don't want to come with me, you don't have to. I won't put you through it."

"Dad, I have to –"

He put a paw on her shoulder. "No, you don't. I already know the decision you would give." He smiled faintly. "It's alright. Go home. Find Maabade…" She would tell him. She had to. Better he hear it from her than someone else, if anyone else knew. Hisani shuddered. No one else did.

Adaeze sighed heavily, some tears falling down her cheeks. Hisani licked them away. Finally, she nodded to his request. "Okay," she said. She walked past him, but turned. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, don't worry."

The answer didn't satisfy her, but he was her father. She had to do what he said. _Honor your father… _There was another part to that, but she refused to recognize it. After today she wasn't sure if she'd ever honor her mother again. What honor she had was gone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

For the third time today, Maabade couldn't shake the terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Throughout the day, he'd thrown up twice. The first time, his mother became worried.

"Are you alright, son?" she asked as he lifted his head and wiped at his mouth with a paw.

"Yeah, I think so. It's nothing, really." He'd smiled weakly. She didn't buy it, but let it go.

When he threw up the second time, it was his father who approached him. "You're definitely sick, Maabade," said the brown lion, his hazel eyes serious. "Go home and rest. Your mother and I will be fine."

But Maabade shook his head, an irritated stare on his face. "No chance, Dad. You need another lion. Uncle Nyoka isn't here, again, and frankly I'm getting sick of it. If I'm to follow in your pawprints I might as well start now."

Imani saw frustration in his son's eyes and in his words. He couldn't blame him. He felt the same. "Yes, I know." He was silent for a moment, and eyeing Maabade with serious gaze, he asked, "Does this have anything to do with your concern for Adaeze and whatever concern she seems to have for her mother?"

The question caught the young lion so off guard that he flinched. The question was out and couldn't be avoided. "I… How did you know?"

"I'm your father, and you're my son. I have to know, and even when you don't tell me, it's like an insight. Plus, I can see it in your eyes, so can your mother." Imani came close and nudged him gently in the side. He lowered his voice. "And I know that you have feelings for Adaeze. Don't try and tell me you don't. I see the way you look at her. The way you take it upon yourself to care for her, to make sure she's alright when something distresses her, such as whatever problems her mother is having."

Slowly, Maabade met eyes with his father again. He bit his lower lip. "Is it that obvious? My feelings for Adaeze, I mean."

Imani gave a warm smile. "Yes, they are. When you two were cubs, nothing seemed to ever separate you. You were always together." His eyes gave a faraway look, as if he remembered those simpler times in his son's life. Everyone was happy back then. Maabade brought him back.

"I do have feelings for Adaeze, Dad. But I don't know how to express them verbally, and I don't know if she feels the same." The young lion looked down, his eyes sad. "I'm not sure if I can bear the thought of never having her in my life."

Imani understood that. He'd felt the same about Atiya at one point, and still did even after four years of marriage. "I know how you feel there."

Without warning, the loud cry of a roar split through the air. At the sound Maabade's ears stood up straight, as did his father's. His heart sank into his stomach, his mind spinning. He knew who the roar belonged to.

"Adaeze…" he whispered. His father heard it, too. Probably all of the Northern Valley heard it. "Dad that was Adaeze…" He paused, considering his next move. He could go, follow the roar's echo, find his friend and, perhaps, get to the bottom of what plagued her. Or, he could stay with his parents and wait until he came home. Before he could ask himself the choices were right or wrong, Imani touched his shoulder with a paw. Maabade looked into his father's eyes and saw the need.

"Go to her, son. She needs you."

He ran from the area. With his sharp hearing he was able to follow the echo. It took him a little farther than he liked, but there beside a large stream of water, he saw her. He saw the Princess of the Northern Valley, the kingdom's next queen. There he saw his best friend, the lioness he hoped to spend the rest of his life with. Looking harder, closer, what he saw caused his heart to shatter. Adaeze was laying beside the water in a frightened huddle, her body in a ball. Maabade approached carefully and cautiously. With each step, he saw her body tremble.

What caused her to roar like that? Was it her mother? Did something finally come of that? Was it really so bad that Adaeze would let out a tremendous sound? The roar in itself felt angry, disappointed, shocked… anything and everything in-between. When he was near her, so near that he could almost touch her, he spoke her name gently, kindly.

"Adaeze…"

The lioness shuddered but she knew the voice. How couldn't she? She managed to lift her head, seeing drops of tears fall in to the grass near her paws. She slowly looked at him and sniffed. He was there, really was there. _I'm glad you heard me…_

Maabade's soul ached. He wanted to nuzzle her so she could feel the warmth of his mane against the side of her face.

"Maabade," the princess spoke, her voice thick with emotion, her eyes filling again with tears. "I… I have something to tell you. Something you should know."

He sat down beside her, staring at her, his eyes full of the kindness and friend like love she came to cherish.

"I'm listening," he said.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hisani woke up with a startling jolt. He panted and looked around, his eyes wide, frantic. "Wh… Where am I?" he asked himself. He put a paw to his head, rubbing it all the while trying to remember where he was and how he got there. In a sudden rush, everything he'd been through in the past hour came back to the frontal core of his mind: The adultery case with the cheetahs.

The shaman called the cheetah representative's son up to testify. What was his name – Oh, yeah, Tiifu. The young cheetah retold everything he'd said to Hisani three days before. The king closed his eyes, seeing the faces of the animals, how distraught they all looked, how they whispered to themselves as the information was given. Tiifu had spoken loudly and clearly. He spoke the names of the cheetahs accused of adultery. Hisani shivered involuntarily, now burying his face in his paws. The wife of the male cheetah immediately lashed out towards her husband. The words still echoed in Hisani's mind.

_How could you? I thought you loved me! Why, why would you do such a thing?_

The words pierced the ruler's heart. They were the same words he wanted – and would later on – to speak to Idhara. The whole case felt like a test, a preparation for what he himself was about to face within his own pride, within his own family. Fear spread through his body, and he tried not to think of the trying days to come. For now, he reflected on the cheetah issue. Let's see, there was the wife lashing out at her mate.

The male didn't speak. He just lowered his head, shamefully.

His wife, however, turned her anger on the female he was sleeping with.

_And you, how could you do this to me? You knew I loved him enough to marry him! Did you think I wouldn't be good enough for him? That I wouldn't be able to give him cubs, which we don't have and never will thanks to the both of you!_

It was then she asked if she could divorce her mate. She'd said she wasn't sure if she could forgive him for such disloyalty. No one said anything. The silence that filtered through the air was enough to know the answer. Everyone, even the shaman, Hisani included, agreed. Hisani had never seen a cheetah so angry, but she had every right to be. It would be the same for him when he confronted Idhara and Nyoka. He didn't want to but he had to know. He had to know why, who started it, and how long it had been going on.

After the angry questions and statements, neither accused cheetah said anything. With everything in him, Hisani wanted to join the wife. He wanted to know why such a sin would be committed but if he interfered, everyone would want to know his reasons. He wasn't ready for that, not yet. He wasn't even sure if he should bring what he saw earlier that day to the council. Who knows what they would say, or how they would react. Their own queen committing adultery right under the king's nose, and committing it with the lion whose leadership helped provide protection for all of them from invaders? Hisani knew better. That, above all things, wouldn't go over well, not with anyone, including the pride. It would be the same reaction. Hisani was sure of that.

When the distraught female cheetah was through, the leaders of each species of animal came to a decision. The decision was the same has Hisani's. The accused were guilty of the charge of adultery. In their eyes, and most certainly in Hisani's, it didn't matter who started the act. It was started and now there had to be a price. This kind of sin, or any kind for that matter, couldn't go unpunished. Hisani also knew that fact would be true for his wife and friend. No matter whom it was or what special position they held, the act could not go without a penalty. He would have to consider that very carefully. He shook his head. This would be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do.

Hisani grunted and rose. He had to go home. He had to confront his wife once and for all. He wouldn't brush this off as nothing, though she would tell him that it was nothing. He felt a dangerous growl in his throat. If she said that he would release all the anger he felt since seeing them from a distance.

It had to be done and would be carefully. While walking, he recalled the last bit of the case before he and the shaman dismissed it.

"_In light of all this, and your testimony, ma'am…" _That he'd said to the wife. _"… I hereby declare that the accused shall be husband and wife." _He set his eyes on the male, who, looked down, the shame still on his face. "_It's clear that your wife wants nothing to do with you. You have violated your wedding vows and have taken them to another. Therefore the two of you…" _He looked at the two animals, disappointed, _"…will hereby spend the rest of your lives together and with no one else. If this verdict is violated, you will be banished, because you cannot keep to the laws of this realm." _He lowered his head to the shaman who shook her head when he asked if she had anything to add.

The animal leaders agreed, and the trial was over.

Hisani found himself shaking with a fear he never knew existed. He hoped that he wouldn't have to give a similar verdict to Idhara and Nyoka.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Maabade threw up in a bush. He thought the sickness he felt before was nothing, but now he knew the truth. The feeling had been about something, but never in his life did he think it was _this_! He shook his head aggressively; trying to convince himself that Adaeze was wrong. That what she and her father had seen was nothing. It could have been a lion and his mate looking for a pride to join. The thought had stayed in his mind while Adaeze spoke. Yet now… he wasn't sure he believed it.

He spat up and wiped his mouth with a paw. He walked to the waterhole on weak legs. He had to get the horrid taste out of his mouth. After taking two long drinks, he turned to her. He had to know her thoughts on this. He didn't speak, but only stared. There were more tears in her eyes, more sorrow on her face. In his heart and in his mind he knew that what she said was true. Adaeze was not one to lie, especially to him. As she told him everything she paused to catch her breath or choke back a sob. The tears had spilled from her eyes like hard rain from the sky. That was the other thing that convinced him that she was right. No one, at least no one he knew, would tell him something so earth shattering and life devastating and not break down.

Sighing, the emotions clung to his shoulders, weighing him down to his paws. He sat down in front of her. "I can't believe it… My uncle…"

"And my mother… Yes, and I can't believe it, either. But I was there with my father. We saw it, and like you, we didn't want to believe it."

Maabade trembled. He had no idea how he planned to break this to his parents. As he thought about it, he realized it wasn't his place. He wasn't about to give his father such a heavy blow, a blow that would likely show his father's angry side. Maabade had never seen him angry, and with the way Imani kept himself under control, he wasn't sure that he'd ever want to. Hearing something like this would make that peacefulness and honesty his father was known for mean nothing in an instant. For now, the only one who would tell his parents about his uncle would have to be his uncle.

For a long while, neither spoke. Adaeze felt another well of tears ready to burst. Her heart felt like someone had ate it, spit it out and then cut into little tiny pieces. The whole day had been terrible and she wondered how her father was faring.

"I wonder how long my uncle and your mother have –" The statement was out before Maabade could stop it.

Adaeze shook her head. "I don't know, and I don't want to think about it. Either way, they have…"

"Your father, and my parents, my father especially… They're not going to take this well. No one in the pride is going to take this well."

She chuckled dryly. "Yeah, just look at us." She looked at the ground for a moment, another question forming. "So… where does that leave us, Maabade?" She swallowed, her mouth quivering.

He looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

She didn't want to say it, or even ask, but she had to know. "You and me, Maabade… About our friendship, relationship, whatever we are to each other!" She didn't mean to snap.

"Ada… What makes you think that our –" He paused, searching for the right word. Apparently to her, they were nothing more than friends. The hurt in her eyes made him want so much to reveal his feelings. _Now definitely isn't the right time. When I tell her, I want it to be a happy moment. _When he spoke again, his voice was thick with emotion. "Ada, our friendship will not come to an end over this. What your mother and my uncle are doing, have done, has nothing, and I mean nothing to do with us. What you and I have is very special and I don't want to throw it away. As far as I'm concerned, we're friends before this and we'll be friends after this." _Though, oh, Lord, I want it to be more. I cannot tell her, but I can tell you. I want to spend the rest of my life with this lioness._

Through tear blurred eyes, she looked at him. In front of her was the lion she relied on, the lion whose words could bring her up when she was down. She treasured that more than anything. She wasn't sure how she'd gotten through the last week or so without him to be her… Well, the meaning of his name, sanctuary. That's exactly what he was. He was her sanctuary, her shelter when she felt her whole world could fall apart at any moment. And now, today, it most certainly was, but so was his. Perhaps, his name, his personality had enough sanctuary for both of them.

"Are you sure, Maabade?"

He ached for her and didn't want to be separated from her anymore. She needed him as much as he needed her. Without answering, he got to his feet and lay down beside her. In too much pain to care, much less ask his permission, she laid her head on his shoulder, his mane soft against her cheek. It caught her off guard but she didn't want to move, didn't want to be apart from him.

He put his head on top of hers, and purred softly. "Don't worry, Adaeze, we'll get through this. One way or another we'll get through this. I promise I will never abandon you. I will never leave you or forsake you."

His words were like a balm for her soul and heart. Slowly, bit by bit, they were soothing the awful aches. She leaned in against him, her head now under his chin, but his mane was still so soft against the side of her face. She closed her eyes. The words fell from her lips before she could stop them. She was aware of them, though. Once they were out they couldn't be taken back, even if she wanted to, which, thankfully, she didn't.

"I love you, Maabade."

His heart filled with joy, and slowly replaced the anger and pain. His feelings over the news of his uncle and the queen would have to wait. She'd said the words he wanted to say for almost a year.

_Thank you, Lord. _He, too, closed his eyes. "I love you, too, Adaeze."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hisani entered his chambers quietly. He was thankful that no one was in the main den. He didn't want anyone to hear what was about to be said. He knew he'd find her in here, knew that this was where he wanted, needed, to get this settled once and for all.

Seeing her in the corner asleep made him smile a bit, but he shook it off. Now definitely wasn't the time to be kind. The image of her from earlier in the day played in his head. He growled quietly and forced himself to remain calm. Instead of waking her, he waited. While waiting, he thought over everything again, but not about what he'd seen. He thought, one last time, about the cheetahs. The testimony of the representative's son helped, but other than the young cheetah's words, there was not much to go on. That is, until the wife of the accused male testified that one night she followed her mate out to the place where he met with his… She'd spoken a word, a horrid one and Hisani now pushed it out of his mind. Either way, both testimonies and the way the accused animals didn't deny the affair, it was enough to bring up a sure conviction. No one would bring up the possibility of adultery if it wasn't the truth. Hisani knew all the animal leaders well. They would not lie to him, their king. They all knew better.

He was so in thought about it that he failed to hear Idhara stir.

"Hisani?" she asked drowsily.

At the sound of her voice he broke out of his thoughts. He looked at her, half recognizing the lioness he married three years ago. From the blow earlier today, it seemed like he'd been married to her forever. Now… now he felt like he didn't know her at all anymore. He pawed the grass, forming his words carefully in his mind.

"Idhara, where did you go this morning? You weren't here when I woke up. Adaeze said the same when she joined me on the stone."

She faced him. "I went out for a walk."

"Really, since when did going out for a walk mean staying out all night?"

The question surprised her. "Hisani, you may be king, but you're not my father. I can go out for a walk if I want or need to."

"Yes, but did you really need to? Night is when everyone sleeps to prepare for a new day. Sleep is when we need to recharge our bodies and strengthen them. If you needed to get a drink, that's fine. It happens, but staying out all night?"

Idhara laughed ruefully, shaking her head. "So, what now I need your permission if I do want to stay out all night?"

Hisani gritted his teeth. This was not going to be easy. He sighed and there was pain in his eyes. "Idhara, while Adaeze and I were on our way to a meeting with the council, we saw you and Nyoka. We were on the northern side, and you were there with him. We saw you nuzzle him, which…" He sighed again, heavily this time. "…leads me to now question your faithfulness to me, and your love for our daughter."

"What? Oh, Hisani, surely you can't believe that I would –"

"Don't lie to me!" he growled. "I saw you, Adaeze saw you. Even from the distance that separated us, we saw. The kind of nuzzle you gave Nyoka was not one of thankfulness. It was…" He groaned and tried to get hold of himself. "Just… tell me, and be honest about it, but before I ask, let me say this. You were gone all last night. I talked with Imani and he said Nyoka was too. He also told me that Nyoka has been disappearing on and off now for eight months. And you seem to leave our chambers more often and it's always during the night." He paused, his inner self shaking. "You also don't want to be around me at all anymore. You don't want to be alone with me, either." He narrowed his eyes. "I find you in here sleeping and not with the hunting party, which by the way, you've left to one of the older lionesses to lead."

In spite of herself, Idhara backed up, seeing the angry look in her mate's eyes. "Where are you going with this, Hisani?"

The king closed his eyes, felt his heart pound harder than it'd had all day. Now was the moment of truth. He opened his eyes again and stared at her. "Are you and Nyoka in a relationship? And I don't mean as friends. Are you having an affair with him?"

Idhara didn't say anything. She merely swallowed.

Hisani looked straight at her, into her eyes and in her soul. In that instant he knew. Without her words, he knew.

Before he could speak again, she looked up at him and said, "Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nkosi finally gave in. He'd put it off for too long. With each day it was getting more difficult, so Nkosi decided that it was now or never. He saw his wife with a beaming smile as she turned and lay on the ground of their chambers. She didn't look back at him expectantly, but he saw something in her eyes, something that looked like fear. What was the smile there to hide the fear? Was she scared and didn't want to tell him, and if so, why? They knew each other well enough to trust the other, didn't they?

Before he came to her, he sniffed the air. There was no intoxicating smell to draw him in, no pheromones. He was not about to do this out of love, but duty. He loved her, yes, but only as a friend. Would they be different afterwards? Wasn't this supposed to happen to mates who did love each other in other ways than this? Wasn't that what his mother told him when he was younger? From what he was seeing now, it was as though Sauda did want this in her mind, but not her heart.

_Nor in her soul, God… so… Should I? Should we even try this? She looks as scared as I feel…_

Nkosi swallowed the lumps that gathered in his throat. He shook his head, and took on a facial expression that was him and wasn't. The look was that of a king who would do his duty, and that of a lion who did not want to take advantage of her. The whole thing felt sickening, dirty, and wrong. He shrugged off the look of a lion. He came to her, stood over her, and trembling, he carefully and slowly wrapped his jaws around her neck.

He closed his eyes, bracing himself and felt her do the same. He couldn't see it, but he imagined Sauda closing her own eyes, her front claws buried into the ground. In that instant, the lion in him took over and before he, or even she, knew what happened next he jumped away. His mouth was open, expressing the shock his eyes seemed to hold, his breathing hard and heavy. As he tried to get a grip on himself he watched Sauda turn her head.

With a grunt the Queen of the Eastern Valley rose from the ground and pointed a burning stare at her husband. "What was that about, Nkosi?" she asked as the fur along her back bristled. "I thought you wanted to. You said you were ready."

It took a few long beats of his pounding heart to answer. "S-Sauda…" he panted. "I… I-I'm sorry, but…" He glanced down at the ground for a moment, trying to process his thoughts. He couldn't believe what had happened, or why. "I…"

"What, Nkosi, what are you sorry for?" Impatience filled out through her tone. She wasn't concerned about him. She didn't care that he was breathing so hard that it looked as though he might collapse.

He swallowed. "I… I don't know why I did that, but…"

She put her head to the side and rolled her eyes. "Nkosi, do you want us to be mates or not?"

In truth, he didn't know, but he couldn't tell her that. "I... of course, I do. But Sauda –"

"Stop starting you sentences with 'but', Nkosi! You don't find me attractive?"

He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at her. "I never said that! I just… I'm not sure that we should. Don't you understand? It's me, it's not you. I think we were better off as… whatever we were, or are, to each other. And again, whatever _that_ is, because I really don't know what you and I are, and we've known each other all our lives."

Before she could reply, Nkosi turned and left. She saw the hurt in his eyes. Clearly he was deeply torn about the situation.

She refused to let him see, but in her own way she, too, was hurt, which was why she showed it in anger. He didn't know, but there was a reason she wanted much to make their marriage official. Her ears fell. If he ever knew the truth, her position, her whole future would fall apart. But if one day, by some miracle, he was ready and something did happen she would have no reason to fear. And if that miracle happened, her future would be secure.

Still, even with that thought, her soul ached. Somewhere in the private places of her heart, she knew that miracle would never come. That fateful day when she was a cub, when she and her best friend drank from the poisoned waterhole, she had ruined her future.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Upon waking, Radhiya asked for a private audience with the former queen. Seeing the look of urgency in Radhiya's eyes, Nadia nodded, and together they left the caves going to a place where they could speak alone. Radhiya was stunned to find herself at the waterhole that had near taken her daughter's life. But she reminded herself that Sauda chose to drink the poisonous water, as did her late friend Kali, and later Kali's mother. Even with the warnings about the waterhole, animals made a choice to disobey and drink it. Life, Radhiya knew, was about choice. You could either choose to have a good life, or live a life of pain and suffering. Choice… The word ran through Radhiya's mind until she remembered why she asked for this private audience.

It was time, she decided. After this she would lose Nadia's friendship. She could only hope her friend didn't tell the pride._ Lord… I am so ashamed. I shouldn't have kept this in the dark and for nearly two years…_

"Why did you want to see me privately, Radhiya?" Nadia asked.

In response, Radhiya sank to the ground in a miserable heap. It took her a while to speak. "Nadia… if I tell you, you will lose all friend-like love and trust in me…"

The old queen touched her shoulder with a paw. Her eyes were kind. "I won't. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't be mad, I promise."

Shuddering, Radhiya nodded and spoke, though she refused to meet eyes with the Queen Mother. "Sauda… Sauda can't have cubs."

The words twirled in Nadia's mind. What? What did she say? Sauda can't have – "What do you mean Sauda can't have cubs?"

Radhiya closed her eyes. "I mean, Sauda can't have cubs."

Nadia knew her hearing wasn't going sour. She was getting older, but not that much. She was only seven years! Plus she and Habari married when they were three, when Habari's parents still lived. After the death of her parent-in-laws, and Habari's coronation one week after, they waited a year to have cubs. She'd had Nkosi when she was four. Now her son was three, three in a half, a grown lion with a kingdom to take care of, a pride to provide for, and a wife… Radhiya's words came again and shaking her head she put her eyes on the lioness.

"How do you know that? Sauda is a healthy lioness."

Radhiya opened her eyes and stared at Nadia. "Will you let me explain?"

"Yes."

Radhiya ran her paws along the grass. _Please, let me speak the words carefully. _"As you know, Nadia, lionesses enter the change of life at an early age. I told Sauda all about it when she was nearly a year old. She listened intently and I answered her questions. She told me that when she felt her time approaching that she wanted to talk again." Radhiya fell silent.

With the silence, Nadia remembered the times she shared with her own late mother. Her mother was a magnificent lioness, secondary leader of the hunting party when Habari's parents dealt with kingdom politics. Back then, everyone worked as a team, each having their own specific duties. It was that way now, but it wasn't filled with the same sense of peace they'd been accustomed to. Now everything was bleak, filled with hesitation and reluctance.

Nadia shook herself. "Continue."

Radhiya ran her tongue over her lips. "One night I was lounging in a clearing and Sauda came to me saying, 'Mother, I'm ready to talk.' She told me that she didn't feel any different. There were no changes that she was aware of. I was perplexed and thought it was nothing." Radhiya shrugged. "That time can come later for some lionesses."

The former queen only nodded.

"A few months came and went. Then your son, my daughter, and Nyari all turned a year. When that happened I was sure Sauda would come into the change." Radhiya's ears and expression fell and her heart sank. "It didn't. I knew something was wrong and I should have gone to Rashid, but I believed that even he would have no idea what was happening." She shook her head. "So, instead of going to him, I reflected on anything Sauda may have done that the change did not come upon her." Radhiya paused, her stomach and heart churning. She felt sick, but forced herself to continue. "I remembered the day she and Kali drank from the poisoned waterhole and, in my mind, examined what happened to them. Kali drank fast, which probably caused her to slip from the world and pass away quickly. Sauda drank slowly and it caused her to slip from the world into a coma."

Nadia gave a puzzled look and went through Radhiya's last two sentences. Realization hit her. "My mother once told me that females who drank that water suffer side effects." Her voice became a whisper. "Such as the change…" Her breath caught in her throat, but she forced the words. "How old is Sauda?"

Radhiya swallowed. "She's three in a half, same as Nkosi and Nyari." She glanced down at the grass then back at Nadia. "If the change is gone–"

"Then Sauda can't have cubs," the former queen finished. She looked at Radhiya who nodded numbly. Neither lioness spoke. Nadia let the information sink in. Everything made sense. Nadia knew as well as anyone, that those who drank from the poisoned waterhole would either die or be harmed irrevocably. Never in her life did she expect that the waterhole would have this kind of effect on a female, no matter what species. The thought caused such an ache, Nadia felt her heart break. She remembered Masozi, and she glanced on the large grass grave where her friend had taken her own life by drinking the same poisonous liquid that took her daughter.

"Radhiya…" Nadia said at last. "You say that Sauda can't have cubs and the reason is caused by the damage of the poisoned water…" Unwillingly, her front claws came out. She clawed the grass, an unexpected form of anger welling up in her. "If this is true, then you've known about this for well over two years, which leads me to ask… Did Habari know?"

It was the question Radhiya didn't want to hear. She turned away but the words echoed. She had to answer. "No, he didn't. I never told him."

In an instant, Nadia was on her paws, the peacefulness gone, replaced with anger and hurt. "Why?" she asked, her eyes flashing. "Why didn't you tell him? And why did you consider the betrothal if you knew all this?!"

Radhiya didn't flinch. "You wanna know why?" She stood. "I didn't tell him because I knew he wouldn't go for it." She hung her head. "You have no idea what it was like for me those three months. You didn't watch your son struggle to regain his motor functions. You didn't have to watch him learn to speak, eat, or walk again like he was an infant in a cub's body. I had to watch my _daughter_ go through that and it was heart wrenching! There were so many days and nights when I couldn't stand it!" She paused, panting.

Nadia didn't speak. A tense silence filled the air around them, the air growing sticky, stiff, and warm.

"But…" Radhiya's voice grew soft. "I was grateful Sauda lived. I knew it would be a long time before she was back to her old self but that wouldn't happen. The old Sauda died that day. In her place was someone I barely recognized both then and now. That coma changed her." Radhiya looked down at her paws then met eyes with Nadia again. "What was I supposed to do? I didn't want to betroth Sauda and Nkosi. It was Habari's idea. Yes, Nkosi helped Sauda get back into the spirit of playing, and I know Sauda will always be grateful. I am too. And I think that's what Habari saw. He saw how kind your son was to my daughter and hoped that they could build on it as they grew older. Habari approached _me_ and asked how I would feel if they were betrothed. I knew Sauda was having the problems, but as I said earlier, I didn't think anything of it." With a heavy sigh, Radhiya flopped to the grass.

Nadia sat down. She idly wondered what it would have been like if Nkosi had disobeyed her and drank from the waterhole. How different would he be? Would the water have had similar problems for him? Would he be unable to feel that change, when he would be attracted to lionesses and the desire to have a family of his own? Would he have been able to try? The questions were too much, but she couldn't blame herself for wondering. Nor could she blame Radhiya, at least not so much. She was still angry and would be for awhile. Thinking of her son made her ask another question.

"Does Nkosi know? Did Sauda tell him?" _Please, say yes. Say yes that she told him…_

But her friend looked at her with tears. "No, Nkosi doesn't know, either. I don't think Sauda told him…"

At this, Nadia exploded. "What? Nkosi doesn't know! Why is that?"

A tear fell down Radhiya's muzzle and into the grass at her paws. "I don't know. I advised her to tell him, but in the end it was her decision. I wasn't about to force her."

Nadia shook her head. This day wasn't turning out the way she'd hoped. Hearing this would have been easier if Habari were with her. She missed him recently. How could she not? They were a part of each other's lives for seven years.

A moment passed and Nadia spoke again, her voice distant. "She has to tell him eventually, Radhiya. One of these days… he's going to be ready to truly be with her. When that happens and nothing else…"

Radhiya nodded miserably. "We won't have an heir…" She sobbed quietly. "Nadia, I am so sorry. This whole thing is my fault. I should have told Habari. I should have encouraged Sauda to tell Nkosi. I should have gone to Rashid. Maybe he could have done some investigating, maybe talked to the spirits… get a vision of the past, something!" She slammed a forepaw into the grass with a growl. "I should have known better!"

Nadia stared at her, seeing that Radhiya truly was sorry. She started thinking. If it had been her, or any of the pridal mothers, would they have done the same? It was clear to her now that Radhiya was trying to look out for her child who had to piece herself back together after a mistake that had nearly cost her life. Nadia would have done the same for Nkosi. Any of them would for their cubs. But, unlike Radhiya, she would have considered something like a betrothal, and would have asked the questions to others and herself.

"Radhiya… we all have a choice. You chose not to tell. Sauda chose not to tell, but now you have chosen to speak… after two years. Nothing can be changed. As Habari told you, once you agreed, the betrothal was a done deal…"

"Yes, I know. I just hope Sauda can tell Nkosi before he becomes ready."

Nadia ran a paw over the grass blades and nodded. "I hope so too."

"You hate me now, don't you?"

"No… You only wanted the best for Sauda after everything she went through as a cub…"

"Still, I…"

"No, Radhiya…"

Things happened for a reason. The two lionesses could only hope that Sauda told Nkosi the truth and that Nkosi had the heart to forgive and find some other way to have life beyond his own.

"Radhiya, you won't be upset if Nkosi had –"

"If Nkosi had cubs with another lioness…?" Radhiya sighed. "What choice will he have?" She managed a smile. "No, I won't be upset. He is my son-in-law."

Nadia smiled faintly. "And he is my son. I won't like it, but like you said," he shrugged, "he won't have a choice."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nkosi approached the shaman's tree only to see the monkey treating a wildebeest. The king stood with another, a male whom, Nkosi guessed, saw whatever had happened and brought his friend to Rashid.

The wildebeest saw the lion ruler and bowed. "Good afternoon, your majesty."

"Afternoon, what seems to be the problem here?"

"My friend and I were running from your hunting party when he slipped and fell. I went back to see if he was alright and saw that he grasped his left foreleg. As I tended to him I saw some of your lionesses stopping and lowering themselves into the grass to watch. Not wanting to risk hunting him for fear of infection, and not wanting to come near me as I had a vicious look on my face, they moved on." The wildebeest turned to the king, his eyes pained. "I would not have hurt them, sire, but I wouldn't let them hunt my injured friend, either."

Nkosi listened in silence and nodded in understanding. "Yes… I am sorry for your friend." The look in his eyes told the truth. "Will he be alright?"

"As soon as Rashid is finished… He sure knows his work."

"Yes, he does, which is why I am here. I'm not hurt, I just need his counsel."

"Is everything well with you and your pride?"

Nkosi was stunned. He never thought the animals cared, at least not the animals who weren't the representatives. "Mostly, yes… As for me, I'm not so sure…"

The wildebeest was quiet for a moment, trying to think of something respectful to say. He had to be careful since this lion was king. "Whatever ails you, my lord, Rashid can help. He does have the ear of heaven…"

Nkosi looked at the animal, seeing the look of fire look in his eyes. He felt the corners of his mouth lift and he smiled. "Yes, he does. I thank you for your certainty."

"My honor, sire, my honor…" The wildebeest dipped his head.

A few minutes later, the two animals were off to their part of the kingdom. Before leaving the wildebeest met eyes with the king and bowed, respect shining through his eyes. His injured companion leaned against him, the left foreleg wrapped in a leaf from the hoof to the midsection.

Nkosi bowed in return and when the animals were gone, he turned to Rashid. "I'm glad you're home."

Rashid set his supplies near the base of the tree. "So am I. I had a feeling you'd come." He tilted his head. "You don't look well, and it's not a physical thing, at least not on the outside. Its inside, isn't it? It's not the kingdom; it's the pride, or rather, your wife."

The king huffed. "Apparently she's my wife in name only, always will be."

Rashid waited.

Nkosi continued. "I tried… last night. I was close, but I jumped from her." He looked down, shaking his head. "I couldn't do it. I might not ever be able to."

Rashid rubbed his hands together then asked, "Sire, this may sound embarrassing but have you ever felt anything toward another lioness?"

The question brought disgust, but he answered truthfully. "No, Rashid. I may be king, but unless the lioness wants to have cubs... I mean, I could with another lioness, I think, but I wouldn't want to. Duty or not, _morally_, it's not right."

The monkey got up, paced in a small circle then faced the king, his stare strong and serious. "Nkosi, I mean, sire… I have good news then, it's not you. It's not your fault. I know what the problem."

Nkosi's brow furrowed. "What is it?"

"You're not attracted to Sauda. Love isn't just about mating. It's about being attracted to someone who makes your heart skip a beat. It's about respect, companionship, and feeling. There's more but those I mentioned are the starting points."

"Okay, so what do I do? How can I be attracted to someone that I'm clearly not attracted to in _any_ way? Sauda is beautiful, don't get me wrong, but even that won't help. And I think, in her way all her own, she's scared, too. She just doesn't want to admit it, doesn't want to come off as weak."

Rashid thought about that and agreed. "That could be it."

"So, what do we do?"

The shaman put a hand on the king's shoulder. "You talk about it. You work through it. You spend time together and not as king and queen, but as the friends you used to be before any of this started."

Nkosi raised an eyebrow. "And if that works?"

"Then you both have a chance to really, truly, fall in love."

"And if it doesn't?"

Rashid smiled gently. "Just take this nice and slow. And be patient, Nkosi. Practice patience. It will come. One way or another, it will come."

Nkosi looked ahead to the setting sun. He felt a hope in the shaman's words and felt himself smile. "You are wise, Rashid. Don't ever doubt that again."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sauda returned home with the hunting party behind her. They got a good kill: three wildebeest to last a week, or longer. Sauda smiled. She loved hunting. The adrenaline was always an incredible feeling. Every time she charged at prey she felt empowered, strong. She wished she could feel that way all the time.

The rest of the pride lounged around the caves, talking. When Sauda walked up, some bowed their heads, but no one rose to greet her. Seeing this, she growled.

"Is this how you treat your queen?" Her green eyes snapped, her growl getting deeper.

Muttering, the lionesses rose and bowed. None of them enjoyed it. Their companions in the hunting party, who still stood behind Sauda, knew that much. If it had been them, and every now and then it was, they wouldn't have enjoyed it either. They didn't anyway. Being around the queen gave them a sense of uneasiness and nervousness. Even with Nadia's teaching, it was clear that Sauda never put the teachings into practice.

Sauda smirked when they did as told, then turned to the hunting party. "Leave the kills here. Go ahead and feast on them."

The members of the party looked at each other confused. Normally they waited for the king, or when the Queen Mother gave them permission to eat. A lioness from the front of the hunting party spoke. "But, my lady, we usually eat when the king comes home. Or, when his mother tells us it's okay whenever the king is late."

Sauda snarled at her. "I am queen, and I, too, have a say in when we eat. Neither my husband nor my mother-in-law is here at the moment. And that means I'm in charge, and I am telling all of you to go and eat."

Both sides muttered and the lioness spoke again, her voice hesitant. "Yes, but, what about the blessing? His majesty always gives a blessing before we eat, even his mother does. Surely," she pawed the grass, "surely, you know that. Will you bless the meal? Pray for –"

"Pray for the souls of these animals you and I helped these other lionesses bring down? Why bother? Their souls are in eternal rest. Why pray for something that could not be helped? Why pray for something that is essential to our survival? These animals knew they wouldn't live long. They know the balance."

The lioness would have spoken again, but all words died. Her face was pale and shocked. She opened her mouth and then closed it, bowing her head.

"Anyone else want to comment?" Sauda asked, looking at the hunting party then turning her eyes to the other lionesses. No one dared to move or speak. "Alright, and now, as I said before, eat the kills. I'll be in my chambers. I'm not hungry."

Without waiting for a response Sauda walked into the caves. She entered the royal chambers and lied down but didn't close her eyes. Her mind was abuzz, her thoughts running rampant at a pace she didn't understand. She forced her mind to calm down. She tried to relax which didn't help. She had to sort through the thoughts.

_What's wrong with me?_

It was then she knew. The night before: with her and Nkosi. He'd said he was ready to really be with her. But her response wasn't filled with the passion and near lust she'd expressed in the past. Back then when she thought she was ready, he wasn't. He was hesitant, unsure. When he looked at her he saw her as a creature with feelings, feelings that seemed to focus on him. Were they really that opposite, that much different? What could be done to get them on the same path?

Sauda replayed the previous night over in her head. Nkosi had been ready. She had too, but her heart was different. In her heart she felt frightened and wanted to tell him, "No, Nkosi, I've changed my mind…" That night, as the question ran through her she imagined the look in his eyes, the surprised look she gave him when things were opposite – When she was ready, and he wasn't. He would've wanted a reason, and like him, she wouldn't have been able to give it. His reasons for not surrendering on their honeymoon was probably different compared to hers.

Emotions filled her body. Her paws twitched and she buried her head in her forepaws. "God, I can't tell him! I can't!" she sobbed. Tears run down her face and she growled. If it wasn't for that one mistake, she'd have no reason to continually throw herself at him. It disgusted her and she chided herself nearly every night for trying to arouse him. It made her feel dirty, low and worthless. She knew the reasons for it all. That fateful day at the waterhole changed her whole life and his as well. Nkosi spent nearly all his free time, aside from fun with Nyari, helping her recover. What he did all those years ago, he did out of kindness. If only time could go back. If only she could tell Kali that drinking the water wasn't a good idea, Kali would still be alive… and she wouldn't be in this awkward position.

She never blamed her mother for the betrothal. Her mother nearly lost her. To Sauda it made sense that her mother did what she did, even though she knew her daughter's problem. Still, her mother wanted to give it a chance.

Sauda whispered in the still quiet chamber, "If I tell Nkosi, he'll be angry. I just hope he doesn't –"

"Hope Nkosi doesn't what?" said a voice from behind her.

Sauda turned to see her mate standing in the cave's entrance. She rose and shook the dust from her body. "Nkosi," she said almost brightly, "how long have you been standing there?"

He smiled. "Not long, but you seem distressed. Are you alright?"

The concern on his face was deep and genuine, the way it had been years before when she was in the coma. Her mother later told her that he'd come and visit them, asking if there was anything he could do. The fact that he still had that sweet cubhood innocence made her smile inside.

She shook her head. "I'm fine." She took in a deep breath. She had to tell him while they were alone. She pawed the ground with a paw and looked up at him, hoping, praying, that he would understand.

"But," she said slowly, "I have something important to tell you."

He saw the look of desperation in her eyes and sat down. He had to hear her out if he wanted to start over and build a relationship with her. "I'm listening."

Sauda stepped up forward, her heart making quick staccato beats, her nerves rising. In what seemed like forever, she said the four words that would send both their worlds crashing.

"I can't have cubs," she said matter-of-factly.

Nkosi stared at her blankly. He thought he hadn't heard. "I-I'm sorry, Sauda…" he stammered. "But, did you say you can't have cubs."

"It's not something I'm proud of," she mumbled, casting her eyes to the ground.

"Uh-huh… And…" He got up. "And… And how do you know that you can't? We've never even been together."

She told him and the words sent him spiraling. He felt dizzy, the words like loose rocks falling into the canyon of his mind. "The waterhole, the one you and Kali drank out of when we were cubs? How would –"

"Think about it, Nkosi. Kali died because she drank the water fast. I didn't, I drank it slow, and fell into a coma. I came out of it and thanks to you I was able to enjoy my cubhood again, but did you ever wonder, as we were growing up, why I never approached you when that time for a lioness comes? You know what I'm talking about."

He furrowed his brow. "Well, I thought that you weren't interested…" Another realization hit him hard. He turned away but when he looked at her again, his crystal blue eyes were hard. She expected that. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Our parents could have ended the betrothal. We wouldn't be in the awkward position we're in if you had mentioned this sooner!" Nkosi sighed, the frustration much more than he could take.

Sauda looked down. "Nkosi, you're the only lion born in our generation in the Eastern Valley. A lion has a need to be with a lioness. It's a part of nature and the way we were made… If we weren't betrothed, and had fallen in love by ourselves, would you have wanted to be with a lioness that is unable to physically be with you?"

The question caught him off guard. He couldn't answer. He turned from her again, the words paining him. It was more than just mating now. This threatened the entire future of the Eastern Valley, and his family's legacy.

"Does anyone else know about this?" he asked with clench teeth and tightly shut eyes.

She wanted to say that her mother did, but that would allow Nkosi to turn on her. She wouldn't do that. Her mother had done so much for her through the years as it was. "No, no one else knows," she said with a quiet and sad tone.

Nkosi's heart dropped into his stomach. He swallowed and refused to meet her eyes. "Then… this changes everything for us both…" His voice was distant, barely a whisper. "You cannot have cubs…" He clenched his teeth tighter, grinding them. "Sauda, the pride needs an heir to the throne…"

"I didn't ask for this, Nkosi."

At last, he whirled around, his face angry, his eyes snapping. "You didn't? You drank from that poisonous waterhole! Your mother warned you about it and you went ahead and drank from it anyway! You could've died! Kali died! You suffered a coma, and because of that one mistake, the water took away the one thing we could have shared if we had fallen in love ourselves! It took away the one thing that could've given us life beyond our own!"

"Nkosi, we could still have a life together. Cubs…"

"Cubs, Sauda? The pride _has_ no cubs! The kingdom needs an heir or heiress to rule after me. I will not have my family's bloodline end!"

She took a step back. "What are you saying?"

He groaned and roared. Hopefully, no one outside heard. "What I'm saying," he began, his voice a hiss, "… is that though we are married and you cannot have cubs–"

In that moment she understood and narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't! Nkosi, you married _me_, no one else."

"Yes, but I would love to be a father instead of just a king and husband…" His eyes held the deep pain of the statement's truth.

She looked down. "You never told me you wanted to be a father…"

"You never asked. You never told me that the water did _this_ to you." His voice was a low growl. "Then again you probably didn't know, but still, you made a choice that day when we were cubs, and now we're all going to pay for it. There will be no cubs from us, no new royal blood to rule when I step down."

Sauda was quiet. Why was he switching the conversation over to him and his bloodline? "Nkosi," she began carefully. "Do you understand now why I've been trying–?"

"Yes, but that doesn't change anything." He turned from her again, tears leaking out of his eyes, his face filled with anguish and sorrow.

"Nkosi, where does this leave us?" she asked softly.

Slowly, he met her eyes and saw the pain. This had to have hurt her as badly as him. He walked over and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure, Sauda. I… I don't know if we even have a future. We were just friends before this, and will be after it."

Not waiting for a response, he left the chamber, his head low, his body and heart heavy.

Sauda didn't go after him. She just stood there, her eyes in shock. A moment later, she carefully lowered herself to the ground and wept. She knew now that one little mistake could affect the present and future of others besides her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The royal advisor arrived at the base of the shaman's tree. There, as he was told by the lioness messenger, was the shaman and the king, the king with a grim expression. The advisor came and bowed.

"You called for me, my lord…" said the cheetah with an elegant head bow.

Nkosi nodded weakly. "Yes. I need an opinion from both of you. Rashid did the ancient traditions, or laws say anything about an unfit queen? Like, say a queen who cannot have cubs?"

The monkey thought for a long moment as he searched his memory and then told the king what he knew.

"… So, basically sire, you have two options. Option one: You can divorce the queen, and find someone new to take over the leadership and who can have cubs." He shrugged. "An out with the old, in with the new kind of thing…"

Nkosi nodded, and Rashid continued.

"Option two: You can stay married to the queen, and still find someone who can have cubs." The shaman paused. "That option is a little tricky, hard to maintain, especially if the lionesses know each other. There can be jealousy… But if the queen is unable to have cubs then option two is more… safer, I guess. I mean, you're the king, right? A king's duty to his pride is to give lionesses, those who are within cub bearing age, cubs. It is necessary for the pride to continue…" Rashid rubbed the sudden tension out of the back of his neck. "Some queens, or so I'm told, understand that, and hold no hard feelings to their mates or the lionesses, or the cubs that are born, even if the queen herself does have cubs by her husband…"

Nkosi stared at the grass. "Then… even with all the traditions and laws, these options are still usable?"

Rashid nodded. "Yes, they are, sire…"

The advisor sat still and quiet, then, "My lord, why do you ask these things…?"

The king's eyes still held the recent pain he'd just experienced. "I ask this because…" He looked at Rashid. "Sauda has told me that she cannot have cubs. She's never even had 'that time' lionesses get. She said that when she drank the poisoned water… That it tampered with –" Again, tears leaked out of his eyes and he couldn't stop them. He cried quietly.

Rashid was shocked, knocked back onto his feet. "The water," he whispered. He lowered his head and put a hand over his face. "How could I have been so stupid? I should have known that the water would have had some kind of effect, and not just the coma Sauda suffered…"

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known, none of us could, yet now…"

The cheetah pawed the grass. "Wow… This… Wow… Nkosi, I mean, sire, I… I don't know what to say…"

"Me neither…" Nkosi turned from them. "I should have known that there was something other than my lack of attraction to her. My mind knew something was off with her, that she was keeping something but I never…" He swallowed hard. "Rashid, you say that there are two options to this… Even before I asked, I began to sort through my mind, mainly on my way coming here…" He turned to the advisor and shaman, his eyes serious. "Sauda has been through a lot in her life. Her news changes everything for us, but it doesn't change the real fact. The real fact is that this kingdom needs an heir or an heiress, someone of royal blood to rule."

Neither the monkey nor cheetah spoke.

Nkosi continued. "I will not divorce her. I said that I wasn't sure she and I had a future and maybe we don't, but she is queen, and I do love her as a friend. She and I will stay married, but I believe, with every fiber of my being… that I will find a lioness who is near my age and healthy and who can bear cubs. Through her, maybe, with God's blessing, I will have a son or daughter to succeed me and my family legacy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Nkosi left his shaman and royal advisor an hour later. The monkey and cheetah watched his departing form until it was out of their sight. The two animals didn't speak but put their eyes to the ground, their expressions filled with something they didn't want to address. They felt sick to their stomachs. And what could they say to themselves or to each other? Like their king they had been dealt a major shock. No one could have seen it coming. What bothered them was Nkosi, and whether he was going with the second of the two options Rashid gave. How was he going to accomplish it without hurt feelings?

At a length, the silence too much to deal with, the royal advisor met the turned face of the shaman and spoke, his lips quivering, his eyelids low. "He… He's really going with option two, isn't he, Rashid?"

The shaman didn't respond right away. He was trying to find a way to answer without speaking with a voice of pain and failure.

With no reply the advisor looked at his paws, not wanting to meet the eyes of his friend when the question was answered. He was afraid of what he would see. If he had the strength to go to a waterhole and look at his own reflection he'd be afraid too.

"It looks like he is, Erevu," said Rashid finally, his voice dry.

The answer shook the advisor. He jerked his head up to see just what he feared. The shaman looked as though he had seen a spirit from the past and was smacked in the face. He looked a world, or a realm, away.

Erevu spoke again, his own voice on the edge of dryness. "There's no other way, is there? He can't avoid this?"

Rashid slowly shook his head. "Not unless he wants to die without someone of his royal blood to replace him…"

The advisor understood but it was still hard to process. "Yeah, that's true… Family is everything," Erevu said flatly.

"Nkosi knows this, and he doesn't want to see it die… or not be born at all." Rashid looked at his hands. They were trembling. He clasped them together and started rubbing them to ease the tension.

The cheetah swallowed. "I can't help but wonder how this is going to affect his pride. They've been through so much this past year…" He trailed off.

Rashid nodded. "I know… And I can't help but wonder how different things would be if I had caught it earlier…" He looked at Erevu, guilt washing over his face.

Erevu was quiet, processing his friend's statement. Another fraction of a second later he understood. "No, Rashid," he said sternly. "You couldn't have known that the poisoned water was going to make Sauda infertile. Nkosi himself said you couldn't have known. _No one_ could have." Erevu's ears fell as he said somberly, "It's just one of those things…" He chuckled dryly. "Then again it's choice. This may sound cruel, but Sauda knew what she was doing when she drank from that waterhole. She knew she was disobeying her mother's orders to never drink from it. All the choices we make have a price and affects."

The monkey was impressed with the advisor's wisdom and he couldn't argue. But there was something else. Erevu probably didn't know. Understandable since the majordomo was a cub at that time.

"It's not just about Sauda," Rashid said in a soft, haunting voice.

Erevu met his eyes. "There's more?"

Eyes locked on the majordomo, the shaman told him of the late King Habari's intentions to betroth his only son to the lioness, Radhiya's only daughter. "He told me that when he saw Nkosi helping Sauda get into the spirit of playing he was sure that help, that friend like love could become real love one day. And that if it happened they shouldn't miss it, that it comes once in a lifetime." Rashid looked down, the memory returning. He forced it away. "I never believed that, never understood why he said it." The shaman sat down in the grass. "I watched Nkosi, Sauda and Nyari play when they were cubs. Nkosi was only helping Sauda out of kindness, plus Kali dying… the death of a friend can do strange things to someone… Helping Sauda, another friend who could have died that day… I guess, maybe, it was Nkosi's way of getting through the grief." Rashid closed his eyes. "Habari was blind. I know he wanted to give his son a stable future, but –"

Erevu scoffed. "I don't believe that. 'Stable future' there's no such thing. None of us are guaranteed a stable future! Why would Habari think that?"

Rashid didn't speak and silence fell over the area again, both animals wandering in their own thoughts. The stars were out but there was no moon. The air was cool.

After a while, Erevu found his voice. "Rashid, you say that all things happen for a reason…" He didn't wait for a response. "Do you think that this and I mean all of this: Sauda drinking from that waterhole, Habari betrothing Nkosi and Sauda… do you think that it's all part of some design?" He glanced at the skies.

Rashid looked at the stars, both pondering the question and thinking about it long before the cheetah asked. Could it be true? Was it all part of a design from the Almighty? If so, how would Nkosi's decision affect it? He shuddered and not from the cool air. He rubbed his shoulders with his hands.

"A design," he said with a weak voice and uncertain eyes.

Erevu didn't reply. He knew the truth as did Rashid. Another long silent moment passed until Erevu cleared his throat. "I should be getting home," he said. "It's late. I'm sure my family is worried."

Rashid managed a small smile. "I was going to suggest that. You go to your home and I'll go to mine." He stood up and embraced the young cheetah. It still surprised him that he had baptized this animal when he was born. Erevu, if Rashid remembered correctly, was born a few days after the king. He watched the cheetah run off into the night and smiled weakly. At least he'd had him to talk to. He would have hated going through this ordeal by himself. Other problems he handled, but this… this threatened everyone's futures.

A moment later, he was up in his tree, lying on his back in the grass bed, his eyes on the stars. The scene was achingly familiar and he knew why. He had done this when Nkosi sought his counsel on his political and personal relationship, or lack thereof in both realms, with Sauda. He remembered their conversation and how Nkosi had felt refreshed. This time there were no refreshed feelings. Just pain and uncertainty of the future…

As he continued to look at the stars, Rashid remembered the prayer he had uttered that night. He'd prayed Nkosi and Sauda would find their way, that with time and patience on both sides something would happen and that a cub could be born from the royal leaders. Rashid felt a sob. He let it out and felt his heart break. What he would pray for now was the wisdom in Nkosi's decision. That it was the right one and that it wouldn't be for nothing. Rashid searched his memory. What did the king say?

"… _I will find a lioness near my age… healthy and who can bear cubs…"_

It suddenly hit Rashid so hard that he took a deep breath and sat up; hand over his chest, feeling the pounding of his heart. To his knowledge there was only one lioness in the entire Eastern Valley, other than the queen, who was near Nkosi's age. One word and one name came to him.

_Nyari…_

Rashid closed his eyes with his hand over his face and fell onto the grass bed on his back. The pounding of his heart was loud and in the silence he could hear it. Realization was a pain but he had to deal with the truth.

Nyari, sweet Nyari… The king's best friend when they were cubs… the same Nyari who Nkosi clung to when Sauda was fighting for her life… Nyari was the only one, aside from Nkosi, who did not disobey her mother and did not drink the poisoned water. Rashid knew the bond Nkosi and Nyari had back then and, hopefully, still had today. He prayed they were still close. He also prayed that when and if Nkosi approached Nyari that understanding would shine through. Nyari, Rashid guessed, was a good judge of character and still cared for Nkosi, but would she care enough to possibly give birth to a cub that would be Nkosi's heir or heiress to a near empty throne? To give much needed hope for the future of leadership in the kingdom?

Rashid opened his eyes. "Lord… please let this be your will, your plan for this pride… for all of us…"

He noticed a small gourd of water on his right side but he wasn't thirsty. Then, groaning in frustration, he picked up the gourd and drank the water. It cooled his throat and lips but it wasn't enough. He didn't feel the needed peace in his soul, but somewhere in the depths, he felt God's presence in all of this and that gave him a little hope. He clung to it and held on even as he rolled over onto his right side, his arms splayed out of the grass bedside and fell asleep from exhaustion.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Erevu returned home as quietly as he could. No one was outside the cavern that had homed cheetahs in the Eastern Valley. To Erevu, everyone, his parents, brothers, sisters, friends, acquaintances, were inside sleeping. He couldn't blame them and he was just as tired if not more. When the lioness came to get him it had been early in the evening but now it was late, really late… mid-moon he guessed, if the moon was out.

He stopped at the entrance, needing to be by himself tonight, as much as he didn't want to be. With a sigh he took a spot near the entrance, at the left side, and lay down to sleep. Fatigue overwhelmed him and he was able to sleep quickly.

A touch on his shoulder woke him just as quickly as the fatigue took him to rest. He opened his eyes sluggishly to see the deep beautiful orange eyes of his wife, Adia. He smiled tiredly.

"Hey," he said with a yawn.

She smiled back. "Hey, yourself, Erevu, wanna tell me why you're out here and not inside?"

For a long minute, his eyes on the ground he considered telling her or keeping it to himself. The second option was out of the question. He couldn't and wouldn't. She knew he had left to meet with the king. She didn't ask why or tell him not to. She understood the position he held and its importance. As much as she loved him she would never make him choose. He was the most loyal cheetah she had ever known, which was one of the many reasons she married him.

"Erevu?" she said, seeing the hesitance and wonder in his eyes. "If you don't want to tell me, or can't, it's okay. I understand." She smiled genuinely and he saw it. She also saw him reach out and touch her paw with his.

"Let's go and talk," he said quietly.

Adia nodded and they were off. She wasn't sure where they were going but from the look on his face she could tell that he needed to be alone with her. A shiver ran down her back. Whatever had happened that would bring a lioness to them, saying that the king requested an audience with her husband and the shaman it had to have been urgent. Her mind filtered through the many reasons.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of a waterhole, one that seemed to connect with the others all over the kingdom, except for the one on the northern side, the one that was poisonous, the one that was known for taking the lives of animals, including cheetahs.

Adia looked up at her husband, seeing him take a long drink. He lifted his head, sighing. She took a small drink.

"Erevu," she started slowly. "Why are we here? Did something happen in your meeting with the king and shaman?"

Her husband swallowed, his eyes looking almost devoid of their rich hazel color. "Yes… something huge…" His lips trembled.

"Do… do you wanna talk about it?"

He sank to the ground and put his forepaws into the water. "If I don't… I'm gonna be sick…"

She lay down beside him and their eyes met. When they did, he told her everything. She was his wife. After all Nkosi told him and Rashid, and the deep pain he was in he simply couldn't keep it in.

An hour later he was finished, breathing heavily, lowering his head to the water, his tongue lapping the coolness. He resisted the urge to throw up. He also didn't want to meet his wife's eyes, for the same reason he didn't want to meet Rashid's. But he did and he had to meet hers. After taking another long lap and dipping his head into the water he turned to her, water dripping from his chin and whiskers.

Erevu could see shock on his love's face. Her mind was probably trying to search for a way to speak, just as he did. With everything he had been through in the past couple hours he allowed himself to smile. He and Adia were more alike than many knew or realized.

_God, thank you for her…_

At a length Adia spoke. "Erevu… is the king really going with option two? Nkosi and the queen will stay married but he'll find another lioness to have cubs with?" She stopped, grasped what she said and continued. "Nkosi and Sauda will be married only in name?"

Erevu nodded. "Yes. The king said that he does not want to put Sauda through more pain than what she's already suffered." His ears lowered, his gaze taking on a sad expression. "I imagine her telling him that she's infertile wasn't easy."

"No, I imagine it wasn't." She was quiet for a moment, processing the rest of what Erevu said in her mind. "The other part, about Nkosi finding another lioness and having cubs with her… He doesn't really have a choice. His 'wife', emphasis on wife, is infertile."

"I know."

"Will he tell her? Or does he –"

Erevu raised a brow. "Want to avoid hurting her?" He shrugged. "I honestly don't know. However he goes about it, I'm guessing the results will be the same. Sauda will feel betrayed. I hope she doesn't, but… Who knows?"

Adia came close put her head on his shoulder.

He nuzzled her and kissed the top of her head with his tongue. Having her close gave him the peace he needed. He shut his eyes, considering himself lucky not to be in Nkosi's situation. He was thankful to have fallen in love by himself. He was thankful that his parents hadn't interfered in his future.

"I love you, Adia," he said softly.

She leaned against him, closing her eyes. "I love you too, Erevu."

They stayed beside the waterhole the rest of the night.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning Nkosi woke up dazed. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. He looked around seeing that he was lying beside the cave. Nkosi shivered as he remembered the reason. He didn't want to go into his chambers. He didn't want to see Sauda. He wouldn't deny to anyone, not even to himself that he didn't feel sorry for her. He did, but what else could he do? There wasn't much, but he wasn't about to strip her of her leadership or their friendship, if there even was a friendship at all now. He wondered if option two was the right one. It was, wasn't it? He groaned and shook his head aggressively in frustration. He was trying to spare Sauda more grief and pain but this would kill her, even if his intentions were good, which he believed they were. They were, weren't they?

The whole matter confused him. He wasn't sure if it was right or not. With a grunt he got up and walked to the small ramp that led to the stone ledge. He sat down and let his eyes roam the lands and allowed his mind to roam. In the moment of watching he remembered doing this with his father.

His father, Habari… A question flashed in Nkosi's mind. Did his father know about Sauda? Did his father ever consider that when Kali died that something, other than a coma, would befall Sauda? Did her mother consider it? Did his own mother? An idea hit him. The only one – other than he, and Nyari – that Sauda ever spent any time with was her mother. Nkosi hadn't talked to Radhiya in so long, mainly due to the slight shyness he had for her since she was his mother-in-law. As a cub it was different. Radhiya had been like a second mother to both him and Nyari and often, before and after the waterhole accident, she cub sat them.

But now that he knew Sauda's inability to have cubs, or even mate with him, he had to speak with Radhiya and his mother. He had to seek his mother's guidance. Though his mind wanted to go with option two, his heart was unsure. Above anything else, he had to know if his mother-in-law knew about Sauda and her condition. If she did… he wouldn't know what to say, but one thing was certain. He wouldn't blame her. She had done everything she could, and Sauda still disobeyed her. The more he thought about the idea, the better he liked it.

His crystal blue eyes met the light of the sun. He breathed a sigh of peace and prosperity. Though he was still pained by the events of the previous day, for now, he put it behind him. The way his kingdom was greeted by the sun's light and rays always brought calm, a calm which Nkosi often prayed, even now, would last forever.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Radhiya walked beside Nadia. The former leader had come to her in the main den, saying that the king wanted to speak with them.

"Why?" Radhiya asked.

"I'm not sure but he said it was important," the queen mother replied.

With a nod Radhiya followed her out of the den. From what she could see they were on the southern side of the Eastern Valley, the area in which the lionesses, those who were on the hunting party, well, hunted. But they weren't going to the main hunting grounds. Nkosi would never schedule a meeting there. It was inappropriate and wrong. Before Radhiya could speak she saw the king a few feet away, lying under a large tree, which provided plenty of shade. Next to it was a stream of water. Good. She was thirsty anyway.

Nkosi rose. He nuzzled his mother and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He nuzzled Radhiya softly, stepped back and looked at them. "Take a drink from the waterhole."

When the lionesses drank they lay down in front of Nkosi, who now looked distressed and unsure of his plan. Was he doing the right thing, or was this an interrogation? His eyes felt heavy and he felt his face harden, but before he could consider going through with this his mother spoke up.

"Nkosi…" Her voice was soft and gentle. "Why are we here, son?"

He swallowed. Like his face, his eyes hardened and Nadia was taken aback. She had never seen like him that and it sent a chill down her back. She didn't look away. Only a deep pain could cause such a look.

"Nkosi, what's wrong," Nadia asked again, her voice still soft but now laced with worry.

He looked into their eyes, and unaware, his front claws came out. He clawed the grass. "I know about Sauda," he said, his voice grated. "I know that she cannot have cubs and cannot mate."

Carefully the two lionesses glanced at each other. The atmosphere was as hard as Nkosi's voice. The first to break it was Radhiya. She gulped and met her son-in-law's eyes. Her heart sank. She hated to see this terrible look.

_Lord… what happened to the innocent cub I once knew? _

This was it. Nkosi knew the truth about his wife, her daughter, and now she had to tell him her side, her reasons and praying he would forgive her for her deception.

"Nkosi… I am so sorry. I-I should have told your father." Her ears fell against her head and in her emotions, in the turmoil of the look in his eyes, her own eyes began to well with tears.

The king didn't speak. He remained silent, which Radhiya believed was permission for her to continue. She did.

"It wasn't my idea to betroth you and Sauda; it was your father's." She side glanced at Nadia. Her friend didn't speak. "He told me that when he saw you helping Sauda when she was able to walk around in the caves and outside, that something could develop from that. That you two could find some common ground and build a relationship…" Radhiya hesitated and stopped, looking down. She heard Nkosi give a loud huff and humorless laugh. She flinched, shook, and felt Nadia nuzzle her shoulder. Then she managed, with difficulty, to look at her son-in-law again.

The hardness in his eyes was still there. He barely noticed the small blades of grass sticking up in-between the digits in his paws. "Yeah, well, we never did find common ground. We never built a relationship!" he spat, not meaning to. What he had been through in the past few days was simply too much. He shut his eyes and turned away. The anger burned through him, tore at him. His whole body felt on fire.

Radhiya spoke again, her voice quiet. "Nkosi… I didn't know that the waterhole's poison would have such an effect on Sauda. I thought that when she came out of the coma that it was over…"

His lips quivered. "I thought that too. We all did, even Sauda…" He paused for a moment and then asked, "Dad never knew, did he? You never told him…"

"He would have broken the betrothal… Nkosi, Sauda is the only family, blood family I have. After the coma and watching her find strength and balance, I didn't want to see her miserable for the rest of her life. For three years I've been secretly blaming myself for what happened. I keep wondering what would have happened if I had watched over you that day. If I had maybe Kali and her mother would be with us, and Sauda wouldn't be suffering…" Her eyes filled with tears again. She let them fall, even as her voice cracked. "And you wouldn't be suffering either." She started sobbing.

Her sobs echoed in his ears but he didn't shut them out. He needed to hear them.

When Radhiya got control she continued. "When Sauda was nearly a year old I had a talk with her. Later she –" Thinking Nkosi didn't want to hear this she stopped and saw him nod slowly.

"Yes, I know," Nkosi said dryly. He turned his head to her, his eyes still hard but a little softer than before. He cleared his throat. "Radhiya…" His voice was also a little softer. "We can always ask ourselves what if questions, wonder how things would be if they were different, but just because we ask doesn't mean it'll happen. We have to deal with what is. And what is, is this: Sauda and Kali chose to drink the poisoned water. You chose not tell my father about Sauda." He held up a paw. "You only did that out of love and fear for your daughter and her future. In a way, it's understandable. Sauda chose not to tell me until yesterday and that is not understandable. Even if she had, this would have happened anyway though it wouldn't be as painful… for any of us."

Nadia and Radhiya looked at each other again. They expected this as reason for the meeting. That Sauda had told Nkosi and Nkosi needed to try and clear the air.

"Life is filled with choices," the young king continued. "The outcome is what we make of them: whether we choose rightly or not. In this case," he sighed, "the choices were wrong. Sauda disobeying you and drinking the water, the water, which has destroyed her ability to have cubs and for us to make our marriage physically official… It's put the future of the Eastern Valley in jeopardy. The pride has no cubs and with no cubs the royal bloodline will end." His voice was stronger now and he got up to stretch his legs.

Before either lioness could speak Nkosi came to them, staring down at Radhiya. "Rise…" he said.

She did as told. He nuzzled her and rested his head on her shoulder. Radhiya felt the slight comfort of his mane against the side of her face, but also felt tears on her shoulder. He was crying quietly. The act made her sad and hopeful. After all that rage he still found it in his heart to forgive her. Somehow she knew it wasn't the same for Sauda. She purred.

He pulled away a moment later and kissed her cheek. He smiled weakly. "It's not your fault that this happened, Radhiya…" He paused and his smile grew a bit, a show of love and pride in his eyes. "Mom…" He side glanced at his blood mother, giving her a genuine smile. She dipped her head in appreciation that he would call Radhiya that name. He turned back to Radhiya. "Sauda knew what she was doing when she disobeyed you. Things happen for a reason. We cannot change it." He stepped back and sat down on his haunches.

Radhiya also sat down as did Nadia. "Nkosi, Sauda cannot have cubs," Radhiya started. "I know you don't want the royal bloodline to end but –"

"What are you going to do?" asked Nadia. She had been quiet, knowing that Radhiya and Nkosi had to speak alone.

Nkosi waited for that. Now he could tell them. "I have a plan, but before I consider it, I need your opinion." He looked at his mother and mother-in-law. "Both of yours…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The afternoon sun was starting to sink by the time the king, the queen mother, and the mother of the queen returned home. Nkosi felt a well of relief, one he wished would last forever. The meeting had gone better than he expected. Like Rashid and Erevu both lionesses understood what he would have to do. He expected hesitance, resistance, but none was to be found or heard of. He was thankful. His mother said that if he was going with option two: the idea to stay married to Sauda and find a lioness that could have cubs he was to approach it very carefully and not rush into it. He had to consider the lioness's feelings, which he would. He had said so and the sincerity in his eyes was so clear and solid that Nadia would never have to remind him again.

Nkosi was surprised most of all by Radhiya's reaction. He expected anger, expected her to call him a fool. She didn't. Like his mother, Radhiya had responded with understanding.

"I love my daughter, Nkosi," she had said. "But, she lied to you. She didn't tell you earlier. I encouraged her many times to tell you before the betrothal and after it. I even tried before the wedding. She didn't heed my advice and now…" She paused, her gaze falling, tears brimming in her eyes.

Nkosi smiled gently, sympathy in his eyes. "It was her decision not to tell me, Radhiya. Our actions have consequences. And I don't want to pain her anymore than she already is which is why I'm going with option two, which is why I won't divorce her. She is still queen and my second in command."

Breathing a sigh of gratefulness and relief, Radhiya had nodded. With that the meeting was over. Now they were close to home. They were coming up to the caves when a lioness, an older one, ran up to them, her eyes pained, her expression the same.

Nadia addressed her. "What's happened?"

The lioness bowed her head in respect. "Madam, sire, my lady," she said, addressing the three appropriately, "There has been a hunting accident. One of the lionesses has been hurt."

Here, Nkosi took over. "How?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"S-she was hunting a gazelle. I'm not too sure what happened since I wasn't on the team, but I saw you come and –"

"Bring a lioness that was on the team of the injured," Nkosi said gently.

When she left, Radhiya asked, "Where's Sauda? She should be the one telling you…"

"Maybe she's with the injured," Nkosi said, hopeful.

The lioness returned with another who looked fearful.

"What happened?" asked Nadia. "Who was injured in the hunt?"

The female spoke, her voice shaking. "I-it was Nyari, my lady…"

The name sank in and so did the quick instant fear. Before he could move Nkosi turned to his mother saying, "Go and eat," and ran for the cave. He went all the way to the back and entered the other cave in which a friend of his had died, and another, his wife had fought for her life, and now where another good friend was laying in the back, sprawled on the ground. A monkey was in front of her, tending to her. He didn't see Sauda anywhere. Was she outside where he hadn't seen her? He pushed the question away and focused.

Nkosi's legs trembled, his mind abuzz. No. This couldn't happen again. He couldn't lose someone else not even to a hunting accident. He swallowed the aching lump in his throat. "Rashid?" he asked.

The shaman turned, got up, rubbed his hands on his knees and bowed. "My king," he said quietly.

"Nyari," he said softly. He looked at Rashid again. "Did they tell you what happened?"

"Yes, they did, sire."

Nkosi nodded. "And…?"

Rashid rubbed the back of his neck. "It seems that when Nyari was hunting, she was on top of a running gazelle. My guess is that when she bit the animal's neck to bring it down, it jerked its head back and one of its horns caught her in the shoulder. Some of the lionesses on her team saw it happen. Nyari killed the animal but -"

Nkosi's blood ran cold. "Will she be alright?"

Rashid sighed. "The wound is deep but not too deep, thankfully. The horn scraped the flesh and the muscles. It may be awhile before she can walk. I'd say a week or so. She lost some blood but not consciousness, at least not when the horn hit her. When I came in she passed out from exhaustion. The medicine I gave her burns when first applied to a wound like this but that's only so it can heal it." He looked into the lion's eyes. "I may have to stay a week to put the medicine on her shoulder twice a day." He hesitated. "Her majesty, the queen, was leading the team in which Nyari was on."

The king's eyes grew hard, cold and they snapped, but he forced himself to keep calm. He turned his head a bit to the side, speaking in the distance. "Stay here for as long as it takes, Rashid. Do whatever you have to. I can't lose another friend…"

"I understand. I have enough supplies to last."

Nkosi gave a single nod and a shadow of pain covered his eyes. "Good."

His mother came in a few minutes later, setting a large piece of meat in front of him. He smiled at her and when she left, he ate all the while hoping Nyari would wake so he could talk to her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The air was cool, the atmosphere quiet. Nkosi stood outside the main den, his eyes on the skies searching the stars. He rarely sought the silent counsel of the dead but this time he felt compelled to. He wished they could speak to him. He breathed in the air.

"Nkosi…?"

The king turned to see his mother-in-law sit down beside him, her eyes concerned. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head. How could he be alright with all he'd been through? His 'wife' was infertile and didn't bother telling him until last night. Another friend was in the back cave in the den, being treated for a shoulder injury, one that nearly crippled her.

"I talked to Sauda. She told me she had no idea that Nyari had been hurt."

Nkosi's fur bristled. "Where was she?"

Radhiya hesitated. "She ran ahead to catch a gazelle."

He shut his eyes. "She didn't lead her team? She just went on… alone?" He forced himself to open his eyes. "Has she even seen Nyari? Has she asked about her?"

The lioness sighed painfully. She didn't want to answer. "No. She was tired from her own personal hunt. When they returned with Nyari –" Radhiya paused.

Her son-in-law growled and his eyes became hard. The truth struck a chord in his heart, shattering it all over again. Sauda didn't care. She just flat out didn't care that one of her own teammates, their childhood friend, was hurt and could have died.

"Right," he said softly.

Radhiya put a paw on his, her eyes filled with mother love and deeply sympathetic. "I'm so sorry, Nkosi."

He nuzzled her. "It's not your fault. You did your best, I know that."

She smiled. "Thank you, son…"

He pulled away. "You're welcome, Mom."

He turned and walked back into the den, carefully making his way to his chambers. He walked in a little ways and saw Sauda sleeping in the corner. Nkosi wanted to go over, talk to her, find out what in the world she was thinking when she left her team alone, left Nyari in the care of the other lionesses, and didn't even bother to ask what happened or even see Nyari. But Nkosi suppressed a growl and left his chambers quietly. He didn't want to be near her now, if ever.

He went to the back cave and saw Rashid sleeping against a wall. He walked to the sleeping Nyari and lay down. He watched her. Though she looked in pain she also looked at peace. He hoped that was a good sign. They hadn't had a chance to talk, probably wouldn't until morning. Just as well. He was too full of rage and shock to talk anyway.

It seemed strange but for just a moment he looked at Nyari, _really_ looked at her. It struck him when he realized how beautiful she was. They had known each other their whole lives and were not able to spend as much time together as young adults due to his betrothal to Sauda. Things were different, changed. He and Sauda never had the friendship he and Nyari had. But he would fix that. While Nyari was recovering from her injury he would spend his free time with her, getting to know her again. How he missed the friendship they'd had years before when they were cubs!

Oh, yes, one way or another he and Nyari would rebuild what they once had. In the last few days he realized he missed her. He missed her more than he missed anyone in his life.

"Nyari," Nkosi whispered. "I promise I will make up the time we lost. I don't wanna lose you." A tear slipped out of his eye.

He saw her move slightly but that was probably nothing, just his imagination. The next thing, however, wasn't. She spoke, though her eyes remained closed.

"I know you will, Nkosi. I've missed spending time with you too."

To his surprise, the sound of her voice made him feel warm inside and it washed away the coldness he felt over the past two days.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Erevu 'Clever, talented', Adia 'Being a gift'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hisani refused to speak to his wife after their confrontation. For three nights he slept outside in the cold air. He didn't mind. In fact he didn't even care. The cold air outside was better compared to the hot and stuffy atmosphere in his chambers. It wasn't really the atmosphere that got to him. It was the rage within himself, within his body and soul. The rage he felt toward Idhara was great. When she admitted having an affair with the only single guardian on the team, who was one of Hisani's closest friends, Hisani shut his mouth and did not speak. He walked out of his cave, out the main den, and lay down in a corner.

He never ate that night. For those three days he kept praying that it wasn't true. That it was a bad dream he would wake up from, but every morning he'd wake outside, see his loving daughter on the stone ledge with a glazed look in her eyes. Only then did he realize the bone chilling truth. It was real, all of it. His wife was cheating on him, and he and his daughter were witnesses to the fact. They had seen Idhara, and the guardian, Nyoka, nuzzling each other in a passionate manner. It had made Hisani sick, his daughter too.

This morning, however, it was the king of the Northern Valley himself up on the stone ledge, looking out over his lands, seeing the peace. How he wished that same peace could be reflected among his family. Hisani's whiskers twitched and lifted his head to the clear, blue sky.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked himself softly. "What did I do that she would cheat on me?" He lowered his head and closed his eyes. He was confused, lost. He wasn't sure what to do or who to go to with this problem. Who would know? Who would understand?

_Lord, please help me… How do I get through this without adding more scars on my heart?_

_Don't worry, Son. I am with you always…_

Hisani opened his eyes. The voice spoke to the inner parts of his soul, but he'd heard it as clear as any face-to-face conversation. It made him relax.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Dad. It was her, all her."

He didn't turn. He knew the voice and he had to smile. He saw her out of the corner of his eye, this female image of himself. She was beautiful like her mother, but strong like him. He couldn't help but be filled with pride and love for how she turned out.

Hisani spoke. "How do you know it was all her, daughter? You haven't spoken to Nyoka, have you?"

The princess of the Northern Valley shook her head. "No, I haven't, but I know that this didn't happen on a whim. Something's changed in Mom."

Her father's ears fell against his head. "And it's not my fault?"

She looked at him straight, her own blue eyes boring into his. Hisani was struck at the deep sincerity and seriousness. "No, Dad, it's not your fault. You've done everything right. I'm still young, but I've been gaining a whole new perspective on life and love. Love and marriage is a covenant shared between two creatures, male and female. You've brought everything closer together where Mom hasn't. I don't mean to judge, I'm just stating the truth. I have watched, Dad."

"I know you have, Ada… I know you have."

She nuzzled him gently. They both fell silent for awhile, wondering how to deal with Idhara and her admitted unfaithfulness. Then, Adaeze spoke, her voice soft. "Dad… is it okay if I talk to Mom?" She turned to him and their eyes met. "I have to tell her that I know."

"Ada, I already told her that you were with me when we saw her and Nyoka."

"Yeah, I know that, but what I mean is… I wanna let out my feelings. This affects me too, Dad. I'm her daughter too. I'm also next in line to the throne. I have to know why she would do this. I need a reason, just as you do."

Hisani glanced down at the stone floor. "She didn't give me a reason."

"Then, perhaps, she will with me."

Hisani nodded slowly, but in his heart he wasn't sure. He'd been too angry to even demand a reason. Adaeze was almost completely grown. She had every right to confront her mother as he did and who was he to deny her that? She did, after all, see her mother and the guardian.

His mouth quivered. "Adaeze…"

"Dad…"

He looked at her, seeing how much she wanted to do this. Hisani sighed in resignation. "Please, be careful. She… she showed no remorse…" In spite of himself and his emotions, a tear slid out of his eye.

Adaeze laid her head on his shoulder, a tear coming out of her eye as well.

The king and princess, a father and a daughter shared in their pain.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

While his king slept outside the main den for three days, Maabade agonized over the situation between his uncle and the queen. In the last few weeks or so he'd been unable to understand his uncle's strange behavior. The young lion lowered his head sighing as the truth; the grave, grim reality washing over him like a rough tongue across his face on a hot sticky day, sank into his mind. His best friend, the princess herself, had told him what he hoped was impossible. But it was. She told him herself. She had seen it all for herself with her father, the king.

Maabade's face fell as he thought of Adaeze. He wondered how she was this morning. He felt his heart beat skip a little, even with the emotional turmoil he was in. Had it been three days ago when they told each other how they felt? That they had said, 'I love you'? The words had not been spoken by either in a friend like manner, but rather in the way of a love that came as a result of a strong bond. Maabade smiled. It came from the bond he and Adaeze had formed when they were cubs. The lion's smile grew. He definitely, beyond a shadow of a doubt, could see himself spending the rest of his life with her.

They had spoken yesterday. The other two days they spent with their respective families, or in light of recent revelations, they spent the days with those of their families who were honest and true to them and each other. For Adaeze it was with her father. For Maabade it was with his parents. He thought of them. He knew he couldn't tell them about his uncle. He'd just get sick again. His father and mother shared concern when he threw up several times the day he would later find out about his uncle and the queen.

Before he found Adaeze that day, Maabade had had a terrible feeling in his stomach. That something was wrong and was going to happen. Finding his lifelong friend by a waterhole, wrapped up in a ball and sobbing had revealed Maabade's worst confirmations. She'd finally figured what was going on with her mother. When she told him his world had come crashing down. He'd been in emotional struggle ever since. Was it really three days ago? It felt like three years. So much could be said with the truth, but so much could change with it too.

Maabade shivered. His thoughts about his parents and whether he should tell them was one of the things he and Adaeze talked about yesterday. Maabade remembered…

"This is gonna kill them, Ada. My father, especially, my uncle is his brother."

She looked at him, her eyes shadowed over. "Maabade, if I could tell them in your place, I would."

He managed a weak smile. "I know you would, but I don't want you to. This is something I must do. Besides…" He paused and glanced at the grass at his paws for a moment. "You have something personal to do too."

Her ears fell. "And like you telling your parents, what I have to do is not going to be easy…"

"What does your dad say?"

"He doesn't know, but I'm gonna tell him. I just –" She paused.

Maabade looked at her, his eyes quickly and suddenly serious. His voice was low and soft. "What is it, Ada?"

Tears filled her eyes, her voice cracked with the same hurt it held the day she told him. "I can't believe she'd do this. To your family, to Dad, to me…" She shook her head and gasped for breath. "Why, Maabade? Why would she and your uncle do this?"

He ached for her, but he didn't have an answer. He was wondering the same. He also knew an answer wouldn't be given until they confronted their family members face-to-face. Maabade knew that would be the hardest thing either of them ever did in their young lives. Instead of answering he got up and lay down beside her. He put his head near hers, and as he expected, she buried her own head in his shoulder, the side of her face touching his mane. Sobs filled her body, her body shaking as each cry overwhelmed her, but it wasn't just that. It was the whole situation. The situation her mother and his uncle put them, and their families in.

Maabade's heart had ached then and it ached now. If Adaeze planned to talk to her mother today then he had to speak to his parents, to his father anyway.

_The sooner I do this, the better… I hope the better. _The young brown lion stopped his walk and licked his lips. Seeing a waterhole to the right he walked over, drank and then dipped his head into the water. When he raised his head and shook the access water he closed his eyes.

_God, please let what I'm about to do be for the better…_

_Son, be still… My ways are not your ways…_

He heard the words in his soul. With his eyes still closed he stood strong, but still and quiet. He waited, for what he didn't know, but he wasn't about to ignore the message. His mother once told him that there would be times when a voice spoke in his head when something troubled him. She said it would give him patience and peace. Now he wasn't sure about peace but he felt patience work its way through him.

Was he supposed to tell his parents, or was it his uncle's responsibility? Would his uncle even tell them? If Maabade knew his uncle well, which he did, his uncle would probably not say anything. Nyoka never struck Maabade as the kind of lion who would just up and confess to adultery. Then again, Nyoka never struck Maabade as the kind of lion to _commit_ adultery. The whole thing was ironic and ugly, and if he, not Nyoka, didn't tell his parents soon, the truth would come out in a way that would affect them all and bring a lot of heartache.

Maabade sighed and left the waterhole. He felt that even if he did tell his parents outright, the matter would still end in heartache.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

For the first time in four years, Hisani decided to take the day off. Even he couldn't believe it. He considered himself the type of lion who kept busy to protect his kingdom. This definitely was a first for him, but he couldn't concentrate on work. He'd left Adaeze on the stone. He didn't agree with her decision to talk to her mother, but, as he told himself earlier, his daughter was almost fully grown. She had another six months before she turned three. Hisani smiled. Time had a way of passing one by. He wouldn't deny the fact that he was proud of her. Proud of the lioness she was becoming.

_A lioness nothing like her mother… _At least, he hoped for that, but with the way Adaeze took the discovery, she seemed to be handling it a lot better than he was. Maybe it was easier for her because she was a lioness and spent more time with him than with the gossip mill of the hunting party. Adaeze could hunt, but she loved hunting either alone or with Maabade. It suddenly hit the king that when he and Adaeze discovered Idhara with Nyoka that Adaeze said she was going to find Maabade and tell him. She did, he knew she did. When Adaeze thought of something she stuck to it and made sure it was done. Hisani smiled again. She was so like him and that was something he wouldn't take back for anything in the world. He wondered for three days how his daughter's best friend took the news.

_Probably not well, _he thought. _The poor boy doesn't need something like this on his shoulders. What of his parents? Will he tell them?_ Again, he had to wonder if Maabade's parents, Imani and Atiya, knew.

Before he could think on it further he found himself at the shaman's tree. Hisani looked up in surprise. What was he doing there? He looked all around him, confused. He hadn't meant to come this far, or even in this direction. He'd just started walking, not caring where he went. He'd seen some animals bow to him and greet him as he passed. He hadn't paid attention, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to really notice or care, which was not like him at all. When animals greeted him, he returned the moment of kindness and respect. It was only proper and he was the kind of lion, the kind of king, who did that.

Hisani barely had time to plot his next move, if he even had one, when a voice from above caught his attention.

"Your majesty, what brings you here?"

He managed to tilt his head upward to see the shaman, a female leopard look down at him. She probably didn't notice the distraught look on his face, or the aching pains in his heart. He felt like a lion of eleven years. He was only seven.

"Amina, I… I need to talk to you. Are you busy?"

The leopard hesitated. "Well, I –"

"If you are that's okay. I'll come back later."

She saw him turn to leave then quickly knew something was on his mind. He wouldn't have come if there wasn't. "No, sir, wait, please?" She saw him turn back, his expression though in agony, also hopeful. "Come on up. I wasn't busy. I was mediating, which I can continue later. Really, come on up."

The leopard withdrew herself back into the tree. Hisani sighed with a small bit of relief. Maybe talking with her would ease his torn soul a little. Using his claws he carefully climbed up the tree. He slipped a few times but regained his footing and when his front paws touched the platform, a large branch he sat down, panting. When he looked up at her, he saw a deep concern which played in her eyes.

She was sitting with her tail curled, the tip touching her front paws. She raised a brow. "Sire, what bothers you?"

He groaned and spoke with a dry mouth. "Hisani, please, call me Hisani."

Her concern grew. He only let her call him by his name when something troubled him and clearly, mainly from how ragged he looked, something was bothering him. She abandoned her seated position and lay down on the ground. She watched him do the same. A few minutes passed in complete silence. He both wanted to tell her but he wanted to let her ask the question or give the go ahead himself.

"What ails you, Hisani?" she finally asked.

The king took a deep breath, preparing his mind, body, and soul to relive the day that changed him forever.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

For the first time in months, probably eight, Nyoka needed to be alone. He had to get away from the pride, his family, and his king. He'd left the guardian chambers early, an hour before Hisani could assemble them. The cool, morning dew in the grass soaked his paws and the side of his body when the tips of the blades of grass brushed against him. He didn't care. The feeling sent shivers down his back, which was what he needed too. From the time of his conversation with Idhara after their… moments three days before, he started feeling sick with guilt and regret. He knew that Hisani, his king and best friend, would find out about him and his wife.

Nyoka shut his eyes, forcing the coming anger back down. It was not a 'would find out' scenario anymore. Hisani knew it all because Idhara told him. Nyoka felt his eyes snap, even as he recalled what Idhara had relayed to him after talking with her husband. Apparently, as the two of them were returning home, Hisani and Adaeze saw them. Only at a distance, but nevertheless they were seen. Nyoka cursed inwardly that day, and he did so again today. He knew in his heart that getting caught would happen. He always knew it and feared it. And it was the reason he started warning her after the first week.

"I think that if we're going to continue this," he said to her early one morning after a night. "It's best if we return home separately."

Nyoka remembered that she tilted her head in confusion. "Why? No one's going to suspect."

He also remembered how hesitant he had been. "Still, it'd be… safer, easier. I mean, we don't want to look suspicious, right?"

In the end she reluctantly agreed. Though he was happy with that and every night they were able to meet, he still had a sounding alarm in his soul and mind that one day they would get caught, and three days ago that day had finally come. Nyoka still couldn't believe it. They'd had _always_ been careful. But how was he, or even Idhara, supposed to know that the king and his daughter were meeting the animal council on the side in which he and Idhara found a secluded spot to – Nyoka groaned, shaking his head. How they were found didn't matter. What did matter, however, was that they were. And Idhara and Hisani had their fallout.

What bothered the guardian now was whether Hisani would come to him next. He was bound to. He got his wife's side of it and Nyoka's was next. It had to be. When Hisani did confront him Nyoka was determined to be truthful about it, completely and openly. He wouldn't be a snake, as the meaning of his name suggested. Nyoka, through all of this, hated his name and what it meant. For eight months he was living up to the meaning. He was being a snake, a deceiver, a liar, a jealous brother, uncle and friend.

Why his parents gave him such a name he would never know, not until he died, which, he now prayed, wouldn't be when Hisani confronted him about his affair with the queen.

Nyoka wasn't afraid of Hisani or the anger he was sure to unleash. He had every right to do so, and Nyoka was ready. He'd been ready for months. He didn't think about it, or how it would go, but something else grabbed him. Hisani's daughter, the next queen of the Northern Valley, also knew. Nyoka stopped as realization struck him in the face. Adaeze was best friends with his nephew, Maabade. The two told each other just about everything, whether it was their hopes for the future, whether one had a place in the other's life, their concerns, fears… Nyoka's eyes widened. He remembered his sister-in-law, Atiya, saying that her son was spending time with the princess because she was worried about her mother. Wait, could that mean – No… or… could it? Did the princess somehow sense that her mother was cheating on her husband? Nyoka thought it over in his mind and dismissed it as impossible. The princess didn't have that big of a sixth sense, did she?

Shaking his head again, Nyoka decided that it didn't matter. But he was unable to push the idea that Adaeze, after seeing him and her mother, had left her father and rushed home to tell Maabade. Fear quickly etched its way all through the guardian's body, entangling him, squeezing his chest. He could barely breathe. If Maabade knew then Imani and Atiya were sure to know! His nephew hardly kept anything from them. And something like this would certainly be no exception. The guilt Nyoka felt began to increase, near choking his spirit. A sick feeling came over him. He stopped at a nearby stream and drank its water. It was refreshing but it didn't cool him down like he'd hoped.

If, by chance, his brother and sister-in-law did know, why hadn't they, or at least Imani, confronted him about it? Nyoka knew Atiya would talk to him, but she would allow her husband to speak with him first. Was Imani going to wait until Hisani got his confrontation over with? Or, were the two waiting to deal with him at the same time? Nyoka licked his lips and bit the upper then the lower. He wanted to be stronger than what he was feeling, but how could he not feel this way? If his king and his brother were going to confront him at the same time Nyoka figured he would probably have no future in the guardianship, much less a home and a brother.

His life, and possibly Idhara's life, was over.

It was all because of one selfish act of wickedness, of the flesh, a sin that had wrapped itself around him and Idhara, strangling them with its spiritual draining cord. It was a sin that would affect their families and everyone they knew. It was a sin that would not let them go freely. For a sin like this, or any kind of sin, there would be consequences.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

With a little help from the animals of the western side, Maabade was able to find his parents. All the animals in the kingdom knew who he was and who his parents were. Anyone who served the king was known by name.

Maabade stopped in his run for a moment to catch his breath. He started his search an hour ago. Giving another loud, heart pounding, pulse racing pant, the young lion ran until he saw the silhouettes' of his parents. Once in his sight he called out, "Mom, Dad!"

At the sound of his voice the two guardians stopped in their tracks and turned.

"Maabade, what are you doing out here?" his mother asked as she and her mate came to him.

He tried not to look discouraged, but it showed on his face anyway. He met their eyes, seeing the instant concern.

Imani stepped closer. "Son, what's wrong?"

Maabade's face was ashen, filled with a deep anguish. He pawed the grass weakly. "Mom… Dad… there's something you need to know. I-it's important."

"Are you sick?" asked his mother.

He shook his head, which brought on a wave of dizziness. "No, this isn't about me. It…" He paused and sat down, taking deep breaths.

Imani looked deep into his son's eyes. He, too, sat down, facing him with a firm stare. "Maabade, you can tell us. What is it, son?"

The young lion swallowed a lump in his throat. He felt numb, his legs shaking with anxiety, his mind searching for the words. No matter how sick he felt he had to do this. It really was now or never and to let them find out the hard way, whichever way that was. Maabade shivered inwardly. He didn't want to think about it. Finally he met the eyes of his parents and swallowed another coming lump.

"This isn't about me, or Adaeze. It's about Uncle Nyoka and why Adaeze has been so concerned about her mother…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Adaeze saw her mother gathering the lionesses for the afternoon hunt. They were on the southern side of the Northern Valley, in which all hunting was done. The group was in an area of surrounding trees and bushes, where all hunting strategies were planned. Adaeze sighed with a heavy heart; she knew what was coming, what had to happen. The young princess had distanced herself from everyone the moment her father left the stone after their conversation and shared pain.

And like her father, Adaeze needed to be in her own private place with her thoughts. She walked around the kingdom all the while wrestling with the idea of even talking to her mother and letting out her feelings over what she had seen with her father three days earlier. Adaeze shook her head as she paused for a moment in her approach. She couldn't put this off. She had to let her mother know how she was feeling even if it killed her. And it already was, at least mentally.

As she approached the lionesses, she noticed her mother giving the instructions. Adaeze felt a shiver of rage flow through her. Here was the queen of the Northern Valley herself, preparing to lead the hunting party, and she had no idea that her daughter wanted a private audience with her, to discuss something that was tearing her child up inside. The young lioness felt tears in her eyes but forced them away. No one could see how she was feeling. It would come later, but for now it was set aside for three lions: Her father, Maabade, and her mother.

When Adaeze came forward, she cleared her throat. "Mom…"

The queen stopped talking and noticed. "Adaeze, what are you doing here?" She gave her daughter a small smile as she spoke.

"I-I need to talk to you, alone, please? I-it's important…" She glanced at the ground then back at her mother. Her eyes were filled with the pain of the words she would soon express. Of the questions that would soon be asked. The princess swallowed. _Lord… please, give me strength… _Her ears perked up as her mother spoke again, this time to the lionesses.

"Go ahead without me," she said.

The lionesses bowed, watching their queen and future leader walk away. An older lioness, one who knew the king's late parents, stood in Idhara's place and gave further instructions.

Adaeze walked beside her mother, her heart aching, her throat constricting. When she felt they were far enough away where no one would interrupt them, she stopped and turned. She quickly looked around. They were in a shady spot with a waterhole behind them. Adaeze stretched her legs and back and then sat down, her tail tapping the ground.

A tense silence filled the air until Idhara broke it, much to her daughter's inward relief. "Why did you want to see me, Ada?" she asked.

The question made her chest tighten. She drew breath through her nose. "Mom… as I am sure Dad told you… We saw you with Nyoka…"

Idhara didn't speak for a moment. Unlike her mate, who was a grown lion and knew about life, her daughter – at least to her – was still an adolescent. _She wouldn't understand. She doesn't know the reasons… _Idhara didn't meet her daughter's eyes. "Sweetheart, whatever you think you saw it was –"

At that moment Adaeze's eyes snapped like a quick to burn wildfire. Her chest heaved and she snarled. "Don't lie to me!"

Hearing this, Idhara looked up, her mouth open in shock. Her daughter, for an instant, looked like Hisani the day he confronted her. She shut her eyes and turned away. No. Her daughter was nothing like her father, no matter how much time he spent trying to make her into the leader he was. _And no matter how much others see her as the 'King's daughter', _she added to herself.

The fire in Adaeze's body slowly settled but the feeling remained. She shook her head and willing herself to calm down before continuing. Closing her eyes for a moment made the fire feeling retreat and the calm wash over. When she opened her eyes again, she refused to meet her mother's eyes. She looked to the side.

"I'm not a fool, Mother," she said, her voice a hoarse whisper. She chuckled ruefully. "I knew something was going on with you. I've… sensed it, you could say, for weeks, maybe longer than that. But I had no idea what it was until a few days ago. When Dad and I saw you… I had no idea that my worst inner thoughts and fears about you would be true."

"Adaeze, you –" Idhara gave a pause of her own. Then in a soft voice she said, "You're too young to understand, dear. Nyoka and I –"

"You're having an affair with a lion who is not your husband, your mate!" The princess could no longer keep the anger in. They had to be released now or they would consume her otherwise. She took in another deep breath. "You're having relations with a lion who is not my father!" She clawed the grass in front her, her heart beating fast and hard inside her chest. She gritted her teeth, looked down at the grass then back up at her mother. She could feel her eyes blazing with fire.

Idhara couldn't ignore the tone. Her daughter was unleashing the kind of same anger Hisani had. The queen closed her eyes and opened them again. She tried to find other some way to defend herself. "Adaeze, Nyoka and I, we – We just enjoy each other's company…"

"And the company of my father isn't enough?" Another rueful chuckle came from the princess. "How could you do this, Mom, to Dad, to me?"

Her mother pawed the grass idly, her ears flickering. "Sweetie, I –" She couldn't answer the question with another lie, or statement to defend her actions. She knew the truth, as did Hisani and Nyoka. What she did, was doing, was not justified by any means. It was wrong. She knew it. Nyoka knew it. _And he warned me. He warned me that one day we would get caught and we continued to be together anyway… _"Adaeze… you're too young to understand." Her voice was quiet.

At this, Adaeze's eyes grew and she let out a roar that the now far gone hunting party would probably hear. She didn't care. She was angry, frustrated and feeling the pain her father felt and was still feeling even now wherever he was. When the echoes of the sound died a few minutes later, her eyes still burned with a fierce intensity that made her mother take a step back.

"Don't tell me I'm too young to understand. I'll be three years old in six months!" Her heart pounded so hard that she thought it would come out of her chest. "I'm not a cub anymore. But I am still your daughter!" She dug her claws into the grass, trying to keep herself from falling over. "Mother… I want to know. Why would you cheat on Dad?" Though her eyes still burned she could feel hot tears waiting to fall.

Idhara felt herself trapped in another corner. The reality that her only child was growing up and training to become a strong and wise leader just wasn't sitting well. It never really did. Not when Hisani gave their child a name that would mean a sure imprint on his family legacy. What could she say to Adaeze that she didn't already tell Hisani, or Nyoka? Her ears went back, her gaze to the ground. Then, in the softest voice she could manage, she spoke. "Marriage is never easy, Ada… It takes a lot of commitment and hard work. With any luck, you won't marry…"

Hearing those words sent a ripple through Adaeze's heart. In truth, she could never imagine not marrying. Since she was the heiress she had a responsibility to carry on the line of kings and queens. On top of that she would need a mate to help her with decision making when it became too hard. She needed someone to stand by her. She couldn't do it all alone. Above everything she could never in her wildest dreams imagine not one day marrying the lion she'd known her whole life, the lion she said those three wonderful special words to just three days ago. An image of Maabade flashed across her mind. It made her heart not only warm but skip a beat. She bit her tongue then looked at her mother fully in the face.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Mom. But I will marry one day, and I know just the lion, the only lion my age in the entire Northern Valley. He and Nyoka do share the same blood, but there's one distinct difference. He would never cheat on me, nor would I on him."

Idhara raised a brow. "You mean Maabade?"

"Yes, Maabade, Mother… I love him and he loves me. Perhaps, one day, we will marry, and we will keep to our wedding vows. I don't know what made you decide to cheat on Dad, but let me tell you, I will be faithful to Maabade and he to me. That's what marriage is about. Remaining true to the one you want to spend the rest of your life with… for better or for worse, which is one of the vows. And you have broken that vow to my father." With a tear falling out of her eye, Adaeze shook her head. "I never would have expected that you would be capable of such an atrocious act. Father doesn't deserve you as a wife. And I don't deserve you as a mother. As of this moment I have lost all love and respect for you… you the person who gave me life and taught me everything I could ever know about love and commitment. I can learn those things better from Dad than from you. Honor your mother…" Another rueful chuckle, one filled with pain and hurt. "How can I honor someone who does such a terrible thing? I honestly don't know what else to say to you. And since you won't tell me why then I guess we have nothing more to discuss."

Without waiting for an answer, the princess of the Northern Valley turned and walked away, leaving her mother there alone. As she walked, her steps became heavy and the tightness in her chest increased. While she walked tears fell from her eyes, down her cheeks and freely in to the grass.

Her heart pounded. Her expression was tired and weary. Wherever her father was she knew he was talking to someone he trusted, like the shaman or the royal advisor. As for her she was headed to find the only person, other than her father who she trusted with her whole heart and soul. She would find Maabade and if he was talking to his parents she would wait for him. She needed him. She would fall into his welcoming embrace and never let him go. Maabade was the lion she would one day commit her whole life to and keep that commitment till the day she died and through eternity.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Amina 'Trustworthy'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hisani laid his head down on the floor in exhaustion. He glanced to the side, afraid to meet the shaman's eyes. He didn't want to tell her about Idhara, but he had to tell _someone_! His parents were dead; they couldn't help him, not from the stars in the night sky, or wherever they were in heaven. Aside from Adaeze, he had no other family. He was alone. His face hardened and his eyes snapped. He pressed his front paws into the ground. His claws slowly appeared and scraped the floor.

In front of him, Amina looked down and closed her eyes. She thought over all Hisani had said. She couldn't believe it. Idhara, his own wife and the Northern Valley's queen having a relationship with the guardian Nyoka? The whole thing was unthinkable not to mention unimaginable… but it was real and true. If Hisani hadn't told her that he and Adaeze saw the queen and guardian together, and if Hisani hadn't gotten a confession from his wife, Amina would never have believed. No one would, really.

A thought crossed her mind. Who else knew besides the two royals? Thoughtfully, Amina spoke Nyoka's name. Quickly, realization dawned. Nyoka… the older brother of the second guardian, Imani… And Imani's son, Maabade, the princess's best friend! With Imani's son and Hisani's daughter having a close friendship – and the princess's mother and the young lion's uncle being in an adulterous relationship – surely Adaeze told _him_! And if she did, did Maabade tell his parents?

Amina shook her head. Those were questions for another day. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Hisani looked defeated, older than his age. She licked her lips, mulled over what she wanted to say, and then spoke in a gentle voice. "Hisani…"

His mane was hung over his eyes and face. He didn't look at her directly, but at a side glance, then spoke. His voice was quiet, distant and cracking with pain. "I can't let this go, Amina."

The leopard winced. This wasn't the Hisani she knew. This was more like a lion who hadn't slept in three weeks let alone three days. His body was shivering. The air wasn't cold. Amina stared at him. The action was coming from a place inside Hisani that was so deep, no mortal eye could know. But Amina, as a shaman, knew: Hisani's soul, which was probably still aching at the reality of his life, at how different everything was. But it wasn't just his life affected. It was anyone who knew Idhara and Nyoka by relationship, such as marriage and parenthood, or even acquaintance and friendship. Whether they knew it or not their actions would change the way they were viewed by all, starting with their families.

Her ears rose to the sound of his voice. Amina strained to listen.

"What they've done is a crime… a sin… And until they see the Lord in the afterlife, I shall be their earthly judge. I _am_ the king." Without warning, Hisani's voice began to rise. "No matter what my relationship with them, I _cannot_ let this go! This may be personal, but it's also political. I have to look out for my kingdom, my subjects, my pride, and most importantly, my daughter!"

Amina continued to stare. She didn't dare speak, and he wasn't finished. For all she knew he was just getting started.

"I _have_ to do something about this!" His voice was almost a hiss. He got up and started pacing, his tail twitching back and forth behind him. Then he turned his gaze to the leopard.

Amina was shocked but not overly surprise. Hisani's eyes were wild, not maniacal, but if he wasn't careful and didn't control himself they would be. And if they turned maniacal he would probably leave and do something foolish. Amina felt a chill. What could she say to calm him?

"They cannot get away with such an atrocious act! They just can't!" He took in a deep breath, let it out, and slowly began to calm down. He panted and sank to the floor, burying his head in his paws. "Amina," he said without looking up at her, "tell me, is there any law in the Northern Valley that talks about this? Any law that you remember from your old master…?"

Surprise fell over the shaman again, this time near knocking her over. How could he ask that? Had he already forgotten the cheetah case? Amina remembered how he looked that day: stone faced with emotionless eyes and a dry voice. Now the king said that he and Adaeze saw Idhara and Nyoka as they were coming to the trial procession of the cheetah case. If that was true, why didn't Hisani seek her counsel after the trial ended?

Amina's ears fell. She knew the reason. Hisani must have been so full of hurt that he had to know the reasons why his wife would cheat on him, reasons that couldn't wait. Amina shut her eyes, grateful that Hisani didn't prod her to answer his question. She searched her mind, but the answer was as clear as daylight.

A small while later, she opened her eyes again and spoke softly. "Well, Hisani… there are some ways, not quite laws, but –"

He groaned. "I don't care if they're laws or not, just…" He drew in another breath, and let it out shakily. "Just, please, tell me what you know…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Maabade could see shock bouncing in the eyes of his parents, his father especially. The older lion's gold hazel eyes snapped when his son started speaking. Now he was up, pacing and grumbling. His wife however was quiet, still in her seated position, her head bowed low, probably going over what she heard in her mind. Maabade couldn't fault their different reactions. Like his mother, he went over other scenarios in his mind. And like his father, he grumbled. Now he sighed and shook his head. It was true. Adaeze's tears that day were no joke. Maabade knew she would never cry like that unless something was seriously wrong. An image of her flashed in his mind. He found himself missing her now more than ever and he wondered if she was all right wherever she was.

Imani rejoined his family, but his eyes, though still angry, they were also pained. "My own brother…" His voice was a faint whisper. "W-why would he do this?" Before either his wife or son could answer, he stomped the grass with a paw. "He knows better! He knows Idhara is married to our king! Does he even know the emotional damage he has inflicted on any of us?! Does he know this could cost him his job as a guardian?" He felt his blood boil, felt his fury shoot out through his nose and clenched teeth. It showed in his eyes as well.

Atiya spoke, her voice gentle. "Imani…" When he faced her, she continued. "Sweetheart, it's not just him, it's Idhara too." She glanced at the ground, her ears falling against her head. Her expression became thoughtful. It was then that the conversation she'd had with Nyoka came to her mind. In fact, that conversation happened a week ago. "Nyoka asked me if he'd ever find a mate…"

Her husband looked down at her, confused. "What did you say?"

"I asked him why he would ask, and that if he liked someone. He said it was possible, and that I didn't know her."

His mother's words caught Maabade's attention. "Yeah?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Atiya nodded. "When I asked if she was of the pride he hesitated."

Imani clutched the grass with his fore claws. He breathed deeply. "He lied to you, Atiya. If he hesitated then that means the lioness he's interested in is of this pride." Another deep growl emerged in his throat. "The problem is –"

Here, Maabade finished. "The problem is that the lioness he's interested in happens to be our queen, who is already spoken for."

"And it doesn't matter who started it or how long it's been going on. The point is Idhara and Nyoka have been discovered, and Maabade as you have said, Hisani already confronted the queen?"

"Yes."

Imani glanced at his mate. "I guess that explains why he's been sleeping outside for the past three nights."

"It makes sense," Atiya replied. "He doesn't want to be around her."

Maabade shook his head. "I know you're worried about the king. You are his friends, but Adaeze is mine." Small tears near gathered in his eyes. He sniffed. "She's so distraught and I don't blame her."

Atiya reached out and touched her son's paw with one of her own. "Adaeze is a strong lioness, son. She'll get through this. She has her father," she gave him a smile, "and she has you. Her father will need her more than ever now, and she'll need you."

He met her eyes and nodded. "She told me she was going to talk to her mother. I have the feeling she might do that today." He looked down. "I wonder if she already has," he said softly. Maabade rose as did his mother. "If you two don't mind I'm going to go find her." When his parents were both staring at him, he slowly broke down. "I am so sorry. I should have told you three days ago, but I didn't know how. This isn't something you tell your parents every day." A few tears fell out of his eyes before he could stop them.

The parents exchanged glances, and Atiya came up and nuzzled her son. "It's alright, Maabade. Shh, it's alright." She eyed her mate, silently asking him to bring extra comfort to their torn son.

Imani came forward and bowed his head. He put a paw on the young lion's shoulder. His expression was somber but on the inside he was burning with anger towards his older brother. "We understand why, Maabade. It's alright, really." Imani let out a hard sigh and looked to Atiya. He stepped away from his son, came near to her and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to find Nyoka. I should find him before Hisani does." He stepped back and they met each other's eyes.

Atiya licked her lips. "Don't hurt him, Imani. Find out why this happened. Don't let your emotions control your reasoning and judgment. Done a terrible wrong or not, older or not, Nyoka is still your brother."

He wanted to ignore her words, but she was right. He sighed and shook his head. "I can't promise honey… He's really done it." He nuzzled her and licked her cheek. Without saying another word he turned and left.

When he was gone, Maabade removed his head from his mother's shoulder. "Mom, if it's okay, I'm gonna go find Adaeze…"

Atiya was about to reply when a figure some few feet away caught her eye. She gestured behind her son with a nod of her head. "You won't have to."

"What?" He turned around and saw her coming. She'd been crying from the looks of it. Maabade's heart sank and swallowed. "Uh, Mom –"

Atiya nuzzled him gently. "Don't worry about me. Take all the time you need with her." She walked past him in a direction from Adaeze's.

"Hey, Mom," he suddenly called out, and when she turned her head, he said, "I love you!"

His mother only smiled. "I love you too," she called back and resumed her walk.

When she was gone, Maabade looked in the direction which Adaeze was coming. Now the two were face-to-face. There was genuine sorrow in his eyes, agony and pain in hers. Without speaking, Adaeze rested her head on his shoulder, trying desperately not to sob again.

Maabade didn't speak for awhile but when he did his voice was kind. "There's a waterhole behind me. Let's go over there."

With her head on his shoulder, he led her to the waterhole. They lay down in front of it side-by-side. Maabade sighed quietly. It would be awhile before they would talk.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hisani looked at the shaman intently. He went over what she said in his mind. First off, there was no ancient law. It was clear that no Northern Valley monarch ever dealt with this situation so close to heart and home. Still, Hisani had choices. He could punish them; they needed that! As he said earlier, he couldn't let it go, no matter how personal. Idhara, who was not only his wife and queen of their kingdom, not to mention leader of the hunting party, she was also Adaeze's mother. She was the princess's mother. How could he punish her without hearing Adaeze's thoughts? Her opinion mattered the most, especially now. She was most affected by this, and any decision he made would affect her more.

He didn't want to judge Idhara, but her actions and her reason, or lack thereof, simply could not go without some justifiable punishment. And the pride… could they continue looking to Idhara for leadership unaware that she was doing this? Having an affair with a lion who was not their king? Hisani shrugged. They didn't deserve to be kept in the dark. _And they don't deserve a queen who would do such a terrible, life changing thing, either! _Hisani knew what he had to do, at least where Idhara was concerned. It would kill him to do it, but it had to be done. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way of his job, of his want to bring true righteousness back into his pride. He had to somehow rid his pride and his kingdom of the filth that had been lingering right under his nose for eight months.

Knowing what he would have to do to Idhara that left Nyoka. Hisani hadn't had a chance to speak to the guardian. The anger after his confrontation with Idhara had been too much. But Nyoka – Hisani wondered if Nyoka would tell him the reasons he so desperately wanted and needed to know. If Nyoka still cared anything for his king and friend, then he owed his leader enough to be truthful. And if the truth came out, then what was Hisani to do? He shut his eyes tightly, gritted his teeth. As hard as it would be, not just on him, but Nyoka's brother and his family, Nyoka also had to receive some sort of punishment for this act. Though his friend hurt him deeply, Hisani had to be lenient, at least for Imani's sake and for the lion, who, Hisani knew would one day become his son-in-law.

Hisani exhaled through clenched teeth and opened his eyes again. They met Amina's. She looked at him deeply, like she was seeing into his soul. She felt herself relax a little. She knew that whatever he would do it'd be in the best interests of everyone. This wasn't about him, not anymore, not after the day was over.

Amina pawed the ground nervously. "I hope I've helped, Hisani." Her eyes looked sad.

He gave her a small gentle smile. "I think you have, Amina."

"Still, I do apologize that there were no laws about this."

He held up a paw. "I expected that there wouldn't be. I doubt that the past kings and queens ever dealt with this sort of thing. But," he flashed another grateful smile, "thanks anyway."

She smiled. "I'm happy to help, Hisani. That's what I'm here for."

Hisani walked up and wrapped his head around hers, hugging her. "You're a good shaman. You have been for years. Don't let anyone, not even your family, tell you otherwise. And you are trustworthy, for which, I am deeply thankful."

Amina gave him a friendly lick on the cheek as he pulled away. "I have to be. Without me who else would you trust, other than Adaeze or Imani, right?"

He laughed softly. "Good point." He was quiet for a while, then, "Well, I should probably go. I wanna get this over with as soon as possible, and I have to find Nyoka and get his side."

"I wish you luck."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it."

"Well, if it helps I'll pray instead."

Hisani smiled again. "Now that I'm definitely gonna need. Thanks, Amina." When she dipped her head in respect, he turned, found a branch below the one he stood on, and leapt down. He repeated this same pattern until he was at the bottom and running through the grasses.

Amina watched him, the sadness still in her eyes. She felt sorry for him, his daughter, the second guardian and his family. She even felt sorry for the pride who would sooner rather than later find out about the unfaithfulness of their queen and the guardian who swore to protect them. She closed her eyes and offered a prayer to the still blue skies.

_Lord, please be with Hisani and his daughter as they go through this trying time. Be with the pride and Imani and his family as a painful truth is revealed to them. And, please be with Idhara and Nyoka as they receive whatever punishment Hisani gives them. Please, let it show them the error of their ways._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Maabade had never seen Adaeze looked so defeated and hurt in all his life. A quick and sudden anger gripped at him, squeezing his heart and chest. He growled lowly. He wanted to find Adaeze's mother and demand to know why she would cheat on her husband, and more importantly, why she would – Maabade stopped his thoughts of emotional distress. The lioness beside him needed his comfort. He remained quiet for another moment, licked his lips, craned his neck down to the water to grab a quick drink, licked his lips again, and stared at her, his eyes filled with a raw pain.

He swallowed a lump in his throat and spoke, his voice thick. "S-she actually told you not to bother marrying? That with any luck… you won't marry…?"

Adaeze shrugged, her mouth quivering. "Yes, she did, but I told her that one day I would."

A flicker of hope skittered across the young lion's heart. "I'm glad," he said softly.

"I wasn't going to lie to her, Maabade." She looked at him full in the face, her eyes though still hurting now deep and intense. "She may be my mother and I her daughter, but I am nothing like her!"

He put a paw atop hers. "I know you're not, Ada. I know you're not." If he ever admitted it to anyone, aside from his parents, he, like Adaeze's father, knew her better than her own mother. He continued. "And if, one day, marriage is in our future, I will be true to you."

Adaeze gave a slow nod. "That's… what I said to her. That, if you and I do marry one day, we would be faithful to each other." Despite the emotional hurt, she gave a quick blush. "I'm sorry. She made me so angry that –"

Maabade reached over and nuzzled her lovingly. As he pulled away, he licked her cheek. Their eyes met and he smiled warmly and gently. "It's okay. I'd have said the same thing. And it needed to be said." He shrugged lightly and winced. "It sounds like she doesn't want you to know the real reason she did this."

Her ears fell. "No…" She sighed hard. "What am I gonna tell Dad? I told him that if Mom couldn't give him a reason then that maybe she would give me one." Her mouth fell, her chin started to shake. "Maabade…"

"You tell him the truth, Adaeze. It may and will hurt, but you can't keep it from him… Tell him the truth and when he asks if you said anything else just tell him what you told me."

She looked into his eyes and she was more grateful to him than she ever was in the past three days. With this, she loved him even more. And what she told her mother was true. There was no better lion for her to marry than the one she was beside. Adaeze's heart filled with hope for her future. Maabade would make a wonderful mate and king to her queen. She sighed again and put her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Maabade." A tear fell out of an eye and down her cheek. "Thank you."

He shifted and put a paw around her back. "I'm always here for you, Ada. Always, I promise."

She smiled and they stayed that way for a long time. When the moment was over, though neither really wanted it to be and Adaeze pulled away from him, she looked at the waterhole for a few heart beats and spoke.

"I meant to ask earlier but I was in too much shock over my mother, but where're your parents? How did… how did telling them go?" As she expected he sighed heavily, his eyes overshadowed by the moment he must have had with his folks before her arrival.

"They didn't take it well. My father… I thought he was going to attack something. He paced, growled and muttered. Even his eyes showed how angry he was." He took a drink of water. "My mother was also shocked, but in a calm way. Then she told us something she and Uncle Nyoka talked about a week ago."

"What was that?"

Maabade braced himself. "Uncle Nyoka asked her if he'd ever find a mate one day…" Then he started to tell her his mother's exact words of the conversation. During it he could see Adaeze's eyes snap, her tail switching beside her angrily. But while he spoke she did not interrupt. When he was through she got up and paced around in a circle. Maabade watched her. He wasn't about to stop her or tell her to calm down. She had every right to have these kinds of reactions.

She lay down beside him again and chuckled ruefully. "You think Nyoka would have found a single lioness in the pride instead of my mother!"

Maabade winced slightly, but she was right. It was a question he'd asked himself many times over the last few days. Why didn't his uncle find a single lioness of the pride? His parents said that there were a few females who grew up with them, his uncle, and the king and queen. Surely any of one of them would have made a good wife for his uncle. Were they not interested, didn't think of Nyoka in romantic terms, or was it him, or both? And what in all things possessed his uncle to have an adulterous relationship with the queen in the first place? Maabade looked down at the grass sadly. These questions couldn't be answered not until his uncle came right out with it to Imani. It was then Maabade realized that he had to tell Adaeze about his father.

"Ada," said the young lion in a hushed voice. "Before you came my father said that he was going to find my uncle…"

She looked at him, her eyes and face firm. "Then I hope he finds him before my father does."

"You haven't seen him have you? Your dad, I mean?"

She shook her head. "No, I haven't. He's probably with the shaman getting counsel."

Maabade could only agree with a silent nod, but he had this feeling deep in his heart that after today changes would be made. They were changes that would affect not only them, his parents, Adaeze's father, but the entire pride as well. Maabade leaned closer to Adaeze, who again, rested her head on his shoulder. The dark brown lion only had one thought in his head.

"_Any changes made today will have been yours and the queen's fault, Uncle. And all because of a single act of wickedness, reason given or not…" _The lion closed his eyes._ "I pray that Hisani doesn't go easy on either of you."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Imani found Nyoka doing something he had never seen his brother do. He was wandering. Imani forced the quick and rising anger back to his stomach. Just the sight of his older brother and knowing what he did was sickening. How was he going to talk without resisting the urge to attack him? Imani bristled, wishing time could go back. He wondered if God had made a mistake when he and Nyoka were born. Was he supposed to be first? Why couldn't he have been? He was the more responsible one. Oh, Nyoka was responsible but in his own twisted way. He always had a different way of going about responsibility.

When they were cubs, Imani looked up to his older brother, even idolized him a little. Though they were from the same litter, only a few things separated them from looking identical. Nyoka, being born first and a few minutes before Imani, was stronger and the tuft of black mane on his head would give him a mane that flowed. His eyes, however, were not the same color as Imani's. Nyoka had inherited their mother's blue green eyes. But Imani inherited the eyes of their father, the golden hazel color. And Imani wasn't as strong looking or as muscular as his brother, but he was strong and a little muscular in his own way. And instead of a flowing black mane like his father and brother, Imani's – though still the color black – was sleeker.

Their looks never mattered to Imani. He never really paid attention. He was just happy to be alive and healthy. And he was also thankful to have a loving wife and son. Imani smiled as he thought of them. No question or doubt in his mind. He was a very lucky lion. The smile soon left his mouth as he forced himself to think and focus on the current task. His brother was still in his line of sight.

He took in a deep breath, let it out, and called in a loud voice, "Nyoka! We need to talk… now!"

He watched as Nyoka stopped and turned around. Bracing himself, Imani walked up to meet him. Nyoka was also walking… in his direction. The brothers stopped a few inches from each other and didn't speak for a minute.

Then, Nyoka broke the silence. "What brings you here, Imani?"

Imani was surprised. Usually his brother's tone was hard, not this time. "I want to talk to you, and I wanted to do it alone which is why Atiya isn't with me."

Nyoka gave a nod. "Okay, what about?"

Imani let out another slow breath. This wasn't going to be easy. It'd be the hardest thing he'd ever done. He looked Nyoka full in the face, his eyes never leaving Nyoka's. "I know about you and Idhara."

The older guardian's heart fell into his stomach. His mouth opened a little, his eyes were wide, but he didn't speak. A shiver ran down his back and traveled, making his front legs tremble. When he got control of himself, he swallowed a lump in his throat. His teeth chattered as he tried to form the words. "W-who told you, I-Imani…?" He almost didn't want to hear the answer.

"Maabade told us, both me and Atiya," his brother replied solemnly.

So, Adaeze did tell Maabade what she had seen. What could he say now? Sure, he was busted but he had been busted three days ago though not directly. "I see. Well, he didn't want to keep it from you, right?"

At this, Imani growled softly. "Don't try and act innocent, Nyoka. This is serious. What were you thinking sleeping with the queen, the wife of our king?!"

It was the question Nyoka had asked himself every day for three days and every day, week and month before that. In truth, a truth he couldn't admit, he himself had no idea. What could he say to explain it? Nothing would make it right anyway.

He sighed. "Look, I don't know what I was thinking, all right? I wasn't!"

"How long as this been going on?"

Nyoka winced. That was a question he'd hoped wouldn't be asked, but since it was… He shut his eyes. "Eight months…" he said quietly.

A giant and loud roar spilt through the still air, echoing to all corners of the Northern Valley probably. That sound, Nyoka knew, wasn't from any lion other than the one standing in front of him. Nyoka opened his eyes again and could have sworn he saw his father. It never really donned on him the striking resemblance Imani had to their late father. His gold hazel eyes were ablaze with an angry fire. He was breathing heavily through his nose. Nyoka shook his head. Despite the shocking look, he was the older brother, not the younger. He had to keep control and not cower. This was, after all, not the king.

Nyoka tried to speak. "Imani, I…"

"Eight months? Are you out of your mind? There are only a few lionesses in this pride our age, your age! You could have asked any one of them to be your mate! Why have an affair with the queen when she is already committed to another lion! A lion she's been married to for three years! A lion she had a cub with! A cub who will one day be our next queen!"

A low growl formed in Nyoka's throat. "Listen, brother, I don't know!"

Without warning Imani smacked Nyoka in the face with a paw, not enough to leave any claw marks, but enough to knock the wind out of him. "Stop saying, 'I don't know'! There has to be a reason! It didn't just happen! Something like this never just happens!"

Nyoka was dazed, but also amazed. Imani never tried to strike him before. But, Nyoka reasoned mentally, he did deserve it. And Imani had a point. Something like this never did just happen. Nyoka knew deep in his heart the real reason for all of this, but he wasn't about to tell Imani, or Hisani, or anyone if his life depended on it. And he had the feeling that before this day was over, his life probably would. He got over the sting of the blow to his cheek and faced Imani again.

"Well, this did just happen."

Imani scoffed and threw his head to the side. "This will cost you, Nyoka. You do know that?"

"Of course I know that. I'm not an idiot!"

"You knew what it will cost and you did it anyway, and for eight months… You may be older than me by a few minutes, but I never knew it would make you this stupid."

"Imani, listen to yourself. My being older than you has nothing to do with this!"

He looked back at him. "Oh, yeah, Nyoka, well then tell me, what does?"

"I…" Nyoka hesitated. He had to quickly think that one through. He could be honest about it but it would only pain everyone more, and the royal family or at least the king and future queen, had enough pain on their hearts because of him and Idhara. Then there was Idhara… He couldn't pin all this on her, even if she did start it. He was also at fault, he followed through. He could have stopped it, and tried a few times over the months, but… What kind of lion who would he be if he did that? He and Idhara had been friends when they were young.

In fact, at one time, nearly four years worth before Hisani became king, they all were. Nyoka, Imani, and Atiya, Idhara, and Hisani, and the other few lionesses… They all grew up together, but later, when they were young adults, responsibility, and Hisani's ascension to kinghood pointed their friendship in a different direction. And that wasn't a bad thing. It was necessary. But for a moment, just for one moment, Nyoka wanted to have that back, to have what they had so many years before. The camaraderie, the brotherhood and the friend like love they all had for each other …

Nyoka's mind was made up, but it would cost him more than he could imagine. That's okay. He was ready and wanted to do this. Never again did he want to live up to his name. He didn't want to be the snake that was cold and cruel and selfish. No, he wanted to be the lion that was willing to pay the price, even the ultimate price, for someone else's desire to sin.

Imani was getting impatient. "Well, Nyoka?" he shouted.

Bracing himself, and praying he was about to do the right thing, he readied himself to speak when another voice, one not Imani's, sounded from behind his brother.

"Imani, leave Nyoka alone."

Nyoka looked ahead, while Imani turned around. The brothers were shell shocked as they watched the king coming to them. They bowed their heads in respect.

"Sire," said Imani. "Nyoka and I were just –"

When Hisani came closer, they could see that he wasn't the same Hisani they'd known for several years. Imani looked concerned. "Hisani, are you alright?"

"Go home to your family, Imani. I need to talk with Nyoka privately."

The lion was about to protest but he knew better than to argue with his king, even if he was a longtime friend. "Yes, your majesty." He bowed his head deeply and strode past him.

When he was gone, Nyoka looked in Hisani's direction, fear playing in his eyes. "Hisani, please, I beg of you, let me explain."

The king of the Northern Valley sat down in the grass. His expression was weary but also thoughtful, and willing to give the lion in front of him a chance to say what Idhara couldn't three days earlier. An answer to why this terrible act was committed.

"Go ahead, Nyoka," he said gently. "I'm listening."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

By afternoon, the sun was slowly starting to sink. The king and his lead guardian were on their way home. The walk was in complete silence. Neither lion spoke. Hisani caught a glimpse of Nyoka out of the corner of his eye. The guardian was lingering back, his steps slow. His head was bowed almost to the ground, his expression clearly pained. Hisani couldn't begin to fathom the feelings that were working their way through his own mind. Had what he heard was the truth? And if it was true, why didn't Idhara tell him right then? He went through Nyoka's testimony, no, _confession_ in his head.

"It's my fault, Hisani…" The guardian's words had been hesitant, fearful. "I seduced her. I-it was a terrible, awful moment of weakness on my part. I talked to her, flirted with her, and nuzzled her. She tried to resist, but –"

The words had torn Hisani apart inwardly. His best friend, one of only a few friends he trusted with his life, the life of his family, and the lives of his pride and subjects had seduced his wife? Now, in the walk, Hisani closed his eyes, an anger of betrayal forming through his body, hurting his head and breaking his heart. One of the worst parts was that this affair happened eight months ago and continued until three days ago. He remembered Nyoka's answer when he asked if Nyoka and Idhara had seen each other in the last few days.

"No, we haven't. Why continue when you already know? Why create more trouble and damage?"

The response had surprised Hisani. From the start he expected the lion to say that it was Idhara's fault. That she caused it. Why hadn't he said that? Why make his life harder by admitting he was responsible when he could have lied to save himself? The whole matter was confusing and full of a trust and love Hisani would never get back. He wasn't even sure he wanted it back. The hurt was simply too much.

Hisani shrugged as a fact came to him. Nyoka, despite everything he did in the last eight months, was a lion who had gotten himself entangled in something he didn't want getting out of control, but it did. And Hisani knew Nyoka wasn't a liar. He never lied to him before any of this started, and he wouldn't lie about something that clearly was the truth, and the answer to the question Hisani had asked himself for three whole days.

As they neared home, Hisani recalled the rest of the conversation. Nyoka had said something Hisani never imagined.

"Don't punish Idhara for my foolishness. She told me it was wrong but I didn't care. All I thought of was me and my selfish desires. Please, don't punish her because of me. I started this mess, and I only want to make it right with an offer."

Hisani had been unsure, but he asked anyway. "What's that?"

"Punish me however you see fit. Strip me of my title as lead guard and give it to my brother. He's worthy, loyal and true. He's the lion you need. The lion you should have had from the beginning. Demote me, or better yet don't make me a guard at all. Banish me. I deserve it."

Hisani couldn't believe that this was a lion he grew up with. A lion he loved like a brother, a lion he trusted. Why Nyoka would sleep with Idhara for eight months, get caught with her, and want to spare her any punishment and fault, and then ask Hisani to put all the punishment on him? Up ahead they saw the lionesses, the other guardians, Idhara, Adaeze and Maabade. There was a kill in the center.

Hisani stopped, Nyoka did the same. The king turned to him with hollow eyes. "Go and inform everyone that we're having a meeting," he said. "Over there in that clearing with plenty of shade."

Nyoka looked in the direction Hisani's eyes were staring. He nodded and did as told.

Hisani watched him, his heart pounding. He could see Nyoka trying to avoid Idhara. Nyoka was seriously repented but that wouldn't save him or Idhara from what Hisani was about to do. But he had to do it. And by the end of the day Nyoka would get his offer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The lionesses, guardians, the queen and princess all met with Hisani in the place which Nyoka led them to. They all sat in a circle, and thankfully, Idhara did not sit beside Hisani. He no longer wanted her by his side. She no longer earned the place. Adaeze, however, sat next to her father on his right side. Hisani smiled. _It is appropriate. She is my heiress, _he thought.

"Sire, what is all this about?" asked a lioness curiously.

Hisani sighed audibly, his ears falling. He met eyes with the lioness and soon his gaze fell on everyone. He spoke somberly. "I am sorry to take you from the kill, but I have some grave news, which has just recently come to my attention and cannot be hidden from you any longer." He waited a moment. No one spoke. Good. This was going to be difficult enough without questions. Hisani sighed heavily and continued. "I have learned that adultery has been committed by two members in this pride."

As Hisani expected, murmurs flew across the lionesses. A lioness turned to the king and asked in surprise, "Who sire? Who would commit such a crime?"

The terrible burden was about to crush Hisani under its crucial weight. "A royal and a guardian…" he said, pain filling his voice.

The murmurs came again. When they were through, the same lioness spoke up. "But…" She stopped, clearly at a loss for words.

Hisani knew he couldn't keep speaking it out in short sentences. He hoped desperately that Nyoka would step forward, Idhara too. To his surprise and partial relief, the dark brown blue green eyed guardian took a step up.

"It's me," he said in a strong voice. He noticed Imani growl. He ignored it. He shot a glance in Idhara's direction, as if silently asking her to step forward.

"Who's the other? Who's the royal?" asked another lioness, and for the third time, murmurs spread. No one dared look at the princess. Everyone knew she was pure, and the king's daughter. She would never do such a thing, and with a lion old enough to be her father! Plus, she wasn't married. That left only one other female royal, since the guardian was male. Their eyes turned to the queen. And realization hit them hard like a stampede of zebras and antelope, wildebeest and gazelle. The horrible sounds echoed in each of their hearts. The queen didn't move, but everyone, even the guardians, could see something in her eyes. Guilt, or a silent admission, no one knew. But it was there. They all knew her well and they couldn't believe it.

Hisani looked at them, a terrible shadow in his eyes and face. "Yes," he said quietly. "It is your queen… Like Nyoka, she too is guilty of this –" He paused, shivering and Adaeze laid her head on his shoulder. She refused to look at her mother. Disgust and heartache still plagued her and would for a long time. For a moment, she felt Maabade's loving and empathic eyes on her.

"Why, Idhara?" asked a lioness, her eyes snapping not with anger, but with hurt, a hurt she knew everyone felt. "Why cheat on Hisani, our king?"

The queen didn't speak, but Nyoka did. "It was my fault, the whole thing. I started it."

"Why, Nyoka? Why do this when you knew she was Hisani's?"

"It was a moment of weakness. A weakness I could've controlled but didn't. It caught both of us off guard, but we were in too deep before we realized what we were doing."

"You're a guardian. You're supposed to keep the laws and protect us!"

Nyoka didn't flinch under their sharp gazes, not even Imani's who was looking ready to tear him apart. "I… I don't know, but now that we've been discovered, it's over, fully and completely. Never again will this happen. I am sorry for the hurt and pain I have caused all of you." He looked to the princess and gently bowed his head. She didn't reply. He didn't expect her to. He did the same to Maabade, his sister-in-law, and brother, but all he got from Imani was a snarl, Atiya a look of disappointment, and Maabade shock. Nyoka stepped back. He knew this wouldn't be easy and the days ahead would be harder.

The air was tense and silent. Before any word could be spoken, Hisani addressed his pride again. "I have made a ruling, and it is to be followed without question." He waited and when no one spoke he continued. "Nyoka, you are to be stripped from your title as lead guardian, and your brother, Imani, is to be the new leader. You're to start all over again from basic training up. I will not banish you because you are Imani's brother, and the Northern Valley is your home. You have nowhere else to go. You will have to gain trust with everyone again, including me. Do you understand?" He turned to the lion.

Nyoka looked at him, stunned. He felt grateful for this second chance. "I understand completely, sire."

"And what of Idhara?" wondered a lioness in the back.

Hisani's heart beat faster. "Idhara, my wi-" No, he couldn't call her that, not anymore. He near choked on his words. "Idhara is to be stripped of her title as leader of the hunting party." Slowly, he turned to Idhara. She didn't speak. Sighing inwardly, he turned his head and met eyes with a lioness in the front to the left. He'd known her his whole life. Yes, she was responsible and trustworthy enough.

"Who will take over?" yet another lioness asked.

He managed a small smile, his eyes on a light brown lioness with light green eyes. "Sabiti will, if you want her…"

Again, the murmurs, but no one objected. The lioness came to him stunned and bowed, kissing his front paws. "Thank you, Hisani."

"You're welcome."

Sabiti went back to her place, receiving quiet whispers of congratulations from the lionesses.

"Hisani, what of Idhara…?" This time, it was Imani who spoke. "You're just going to take away her title as lead huntress?"

The question pierced Hisani's heart. He stared at the guardian and then his eyes roamed over the faces of his pride until they finally stopped on Idhara. He felt heartache and irreparable hurt tear at him. "No." He took another deep breath and said in the loudest, most commanding voice he'd ever use, "As of today, the Northern Valley has no queen! She has brought shame on us all!" He lowered his head and looked at her. Tears of deep pain began falling down his cheeks as he said, "Never in my entire life did I ever think you'd live up to the meaning of your name…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sabiti 'Reliable', and Idhara (yep, that's right) means 'Shame'.

**Author's Note: **All right, everyone. That's the last chapter for the time being. Since this week Christmas is coming, I won't write anymore until after the holiday. I hope you all have a blessed holiday with your families and friends. Take care, all of you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_The Prince and the lioness cub played tag in the grass. They ran and chased each other as though nothing was wrong. But something was and having fun was their way of dealing with the heartache at home. A few older lionesses were watching them, casting relieved glances at each other that these cubs were healthy and not suffering like one of their friends who still lingered in a coma._

_Where there had been four cubs born to the Eastern Valley lion pride, now, only three remained: the prince and two females. The fourth cub, the third female, was dead. Perished after drinking from a poisoned waterhole… The second female was fighting for her life after doing the same. The pride was grateful that the prince and the other female were well and healthy, but they prayed for the comatose cub, that she would somehow survive._

_An hour passed and the two cubs were sitting side-by-side. The female's ears went back, her expression sad. She opened her mouth, but didn't speak. After a moment she turned to her companion and spoke his name. "Nkosi…"_

_He turned, his expression the same as hers. "You're worried about Sauda, aren't you?"_

"_Yeah… I hope she doesn't die like Kali. It… It'd just be us if she did…"_

_With hesitation, Nkosi reached out and put a paw on hers. "Nyari…" His voice was warm and gentle. He waited until he had her attention. He stared at her for a long while, trying to form his words and wishing he could take away the pain they felt for their ill friend. "I don't know whether Sauda will make it. We just have to wait, hope, and pray. My mother said that prayer is most important. We have to pray that the Creator's will, no matter what it is, be done." Again, he waited and not wanting to stare at her as she thought on his words, he looked ahead._

_Nyari didn't respond right away. What he said made sense and though she believed it, she was still fearful. Fearful that Sauda, like their recently deceased friend, Kali, would die. It would be too much to handle, not just for her and Nkosi, but for the entire pride. They had already lost Kali's mother to suicide. Nyari heard from her mother that the lioness drank the poisoned water out of grief for the loss of her daughter. Nyari shuddered. If Sauda – No. No, she couldn't think like that, even if the thought was a painful possibility. What Nkosi said was true and she had to believe that no matter what, a higher power was in control._

_Rubbing her paws along the ground, Nyari glanced at him. "I-I know you're right, Nkosi. But, please, tell me, aren't you worried even a little?"_

_He turned to her and she could see small droplets of tears in his eyes. He drew breath. "Yes, but I know in my heart, Nyari that if Sauda lives then she was meant to. And if she is, then you and me, as her friends, must help in any way we can. She will need us."_

_Nyari could hardly believe that this was her friend and the prince. Like her and Sauda, Nkosi was still a cub yet he was speaking like an adult lion full of wisdom. She was impressed but didn't show it. She merely admired him and wished she could be like him. She licked her mouth, looked at the grass and faced him again. She didn't want to ask the next question, in fact she was deeply reluctant, but she had to know his thoughts._

"_And… if she doesn't?"_

_Hearing the question didn't surprise Nkosi. He'd been waiting for it. He stared ahead again, closed his eyes and searched his mind and his heart for the proper answer. The air around them was cool and still. They heard the soft chatter of the lionesses but paid no mind. The grass under their paws shifted some. The world around them, at least here, was almost heavenly and full of a great peace. They both knew it would so much better with Sauda and Kali. But Sauda was still in a coma, and Kali was in eternity. They wouldn't see her again until they died, same with Sauda if death called her. Then, like Nyari said, it would just be the two of them._

_At last, Nkosi opened his eyes and faced Nyari. This time his eyes held no sign of coming tears, but something else, something that looked like hope. Hope for them and hope for Sauda, whatever her destiny._

"_If Sauda does die, then we shouldn't worry. She'd be in heaven with Kali, Kali's mother and all the past beings that have come before. She wouldn't be in a coma. She'd be able to run and play without ever having to worry about poisoned waterholes." Before Nyari could say anything or think on his words he put a paw on her shoulder and looked at her with such tenderness her heart melted. "And if that does happen, we shouldn't worry about us. I'm sure that Sauda and Kali would want us to live our lives and do the best we can for the pride as we get older." He paused for a moment, but Nyari could see he wasn't finished. "If Sauda dies, she will have a future in heaven. And we will have a future here, and one day, all four of us will be together."_

_Again, Nkosi's wisdom stunned Nyari. She shook her head in amazement. "I hope you're right, Nkosi." Half realizing what she was about to do, she put her head on his shoulder. Most of her worry and fear was gone under Nkosi's words. A tear fell from her eye. "I hope you're right."_

_Nkosi didn't speak when her head touched his shoulder. He was grateful for it. She was in emotional pain as was he. They needed to lean on each other during this difficult time. While Sauda battled her coma and whatever came after, Nkosi was sure of one other thing. He and Nyari needed each other and they needed to live their lives for the sake of their friend and families…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The week went fast, too fast for Nkosi's comfort.

The day after Nyari was brought into the back cave, she woke up. Rashid, who stayed in the lions' home, explained what had happened to her as he applied medicine to her injury. He said that while hunting, trying to bring down and kill – a gazelle – the animal's horns hit her shoulder, scraping the flesh and muscles, but not too deep to cause a more serious injury. To Nyari's dismay, it had been the right shoulder wounded.

"It may be awhile before you can walk, Nyari… a week, at most." Rashid stepped back, finished applying the leaves dipped in the medicine onto Nyari's shoulder.

The lioness just nodded and put her head down on. She was distressed. She loved hunting and having to stay in the back cave for a week…

Rashid noticed her disappointment and put a hand on her head. "It's all right, Nyari. A week will go fast." He glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "And you won't be alone too much, other than me being here. Look at the entrance."

She did as told and her mouth fell open. There in front of her and Rashid was Nkosi. He walked in with a smile. "Hi, Nyari," he said warmly.

At the sound of his voice her heart melted. She swallowed. "Nkosi…" she said softly.

Rashid got up. "Well, Nyari, I think you're in good care." He smiled, winked at her and walked to the entrance of the cave. He stopped by Nkosi's side. "She'll be okay, sire. God's not finished with her yet." He put a hand on the king's shoulder. "If you need me, I'll be outside. I've put the medicine on her shoulder for the morning. I won't have to again until nightfall."

"Thanks, Rashid," said Nkosi. When the monkey was gone, Nkosi stepped forward and approached her. He lay down. "How are you feeling?"

Nyari winced a little. "I'm okay. I can't believe I didn't see the horns. Heh, I barely remember it."

"That's okay. At least you weren't seriously hurt."

"I know. I just wish I could hunt." She sighed deeply and stared off into the distance. "I love hunting, Nkosi."

He smiled, seeing the passion in her eyes. It made his heart skip. His body jolted. Now wasn't the time. He could tell her later. "You'll be able to hunt again before you know it." His mind screamed at him but he didn't care. He reached out and touched her left paw.

"Why are you here, Nkosi?" she asked, turning her attention back to him.

Again his body jolted. He wanted to tell her that he'd learned something that would change him, her, and everyone in ways she couldn't imagine, and that he'd come up with a solution, but he didn't breathe a word. Not yet, anyway. She was in the process of recovering from a shoulder injury, and he wasn't about to frighten or scare her. They'd been through that once before when they were cubs, when it was Sauda and Kali in this very cave, fighting for their lives. It was where Kali perished and Sauda survived to see another day. Because of that it made everyone more aware that a choice could mean the difference between life and death. No, only when she was well and they could outside in a comforting atmosphere would he tell her.

For now they were in the back cave and Nkosi wanted to make the most of it. He started by remembering her question. Why he was there…

"I was coming home with Mom and Radhiya when we heard what happened. At first we didn't know it was you until one of the lionesses on your team said your name. When she did I told my mom to let everyone eat and I ran here to check on you. Rashid was treating you and told me where you were hurt." He wanted to ask her if she remembered seeing Sauda anywhere near the team but backed off at the last minute. He couldn't ask her a question that would lead him to tell her about Sauda. _Make the most of it… _Nkosi shook his head and stared at her. "I'm just glad you're alright, Nyari."

She smiled at him. "So am I, Nkosi. So am I."

Without hesitating he moved closer and nuzzled her gently. The touch sent sparks throughout his body, making his heart do somersaults.

And though he didn't know it, Nyari's heart did the same.

They didn't mention the sudden feelings the touch brought, they were just glad to be together. It had been too long. For the rest of the day they talked about their past, when they were cubs until finally Nyari fell asleep. Nkosi was relieved. She needed all the sleep she could get. They had talked about the first week Sauda was in her coma and how they comforted each other. Nkosi smiled as he watched her sleep. He couldn't remember what he said that day, but after all these years the only thing that stayed with him from that moment was when Nyari put her head on his shoulder. Nkosi looked at her one more time and with the smile still on his face, he too, fell asleep.

When afternoon came, they ate a carcass given by Nkosi's mother. And again, that night Nkosi stayed there. Nyari hadn't asked why. The answer to the question was obvious. He was there because he cared.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The rest of the week was a blur. When Nkosi wasn't with Nyari, he was working, running the kingdom and walking the borders. Early one evening, the sixth day after the hunting accident, Nkosi stumbled into the main den, then into the back cave, exhausted. He was thankful, however, to see Nyari awake and eating part of a carcass. Rashid was at the entrance, asleep.

_Good, _Nkosi thought to himself. _He needs it. _

He approached Nyari and lay down. As he eyed the carcass, his stomach growled softly. "May I?" he asked.

Nyari looked at him and shook her head. "Sorry, Nkosi, this is mine. Your mom told me to tell you that she's not allowing us to share carcasses because you tend to talk more than you eat. You'll have to get your own, and by on your own, she means hunt."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "What? But I just got back from an exhausting –"

At this, she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

She stifled some giggles as she controlled herself. "I'm kidding, Nkosi, I'm kidding. She didn't say anything like that."

He let out a loud breath. "Whew! Gee, Nyari, you nearly gave me a heart attack." He coughed.

"I'm sorry about scaring you. I didn't mean –"

"No, no, it's okay. I-I needed that, so thank you." He smiled.

She returned it. "You're welcome."

Nkosi nodded and started eating. He felt his heart lift a little and laughed quietly to himself. He couldn't help it. He always admired her sense of humor. Dinner was eaten in a comforting silence. Nkosi dragged the remains of the carcass to the far back of the cave and lay back down.

Nyari peered at him curiously. She had seen the look of exhaustion in his eyes when he entered. It was the reason she teased him, but now the look was back. "Long day?" she asked softly.

Wearily, he nodded once. "Yes." He yawned. "I'm beat." Through tired eyes he watched her. He knew she was nothing like Sauda, but he had to know, even if it meant staring. He expected to hear her say, 'Oh, well, I'm sorry. Let's go to sleep.' Or 'Tell me some other time, I'm tired.' Instead, she said something completely different.

Nyari reached out with her left foreleg until her paw touched his. Her eyes were tender, loving and concerned. "Tell me, Nkosi."

He tried to avoid his feelings and swallowed his emotions. Shock replaced them. "Oh, Nyari, I can't. We both need our sleep and –" The look in her eyes made him stop.

"Nkosi, I want to know, even if it means I sleep all day tomorrow."

Nkosi wasn't sure the last time he felt so stunned in a good way. "Are you sure? You really want to hear this?"

Her eyes and face told him everything. "Yes," she said with a nod.

Nkosi took a deep breath and started speaking. True to her word, Nyari listened. He knew she would and he was thankful. When he finished she didn't speak for a long time, but she paid close attention to his words. She'd nod at every sentence and never spoke when he paused.

"I can see and understand why you're tired, Nkosi. Do the animal leaders even control what their people do?"

This made his head snap upward quickly. Now he was more stunned than ever and he didn't have the words to describe it. She wanted to know about the animal leaders? A part of him only thought she was telling him what he wanted to hear, that she was interested so he'd get excited to tell her only to tell him she wasn't. A small part of him thought she'd be like Sauda.

_But she's not, _he reminded himself. _Not in any way!_

Again, Nkosi nodded. "I think they do, or they try at least. Some of their people don't respect them enough to obey and follow. Thankfully, not all the members are like that. If they were there'd be trouble nonstop."

"And you're king, Nkosi. I'm sure you gave the leaders advice."

He smiled faintly. "I tried. Whether they follow it or not is up to them."

"They will. They don't want to let you, their king, down."

He looked into her eyes, grateful. "Thank you, Nyari. I needed to hear that."

"You're my friend, Nkosi. If you need my help, or just want somebody to listen, I'm around." She removed her paw from his.

"I can't tell you how much that means to me, really."

She smiled, but didn't speak. Even in the dark, the look in her eyes and on her face told him everything. Again, his heart skipped a beat and he felt better about himself than he had in days, maybe longer.

"Well," he said, breaking the silence, "I think we should get some rest."

"That sounds good." Nyari put her head down on the ground and rolled onto her left side the way she'd done every night since she got hurt. She shifted a little to get comfortable then looked up at him and smiled. "Good night, Nkosi."

He put his head down on his paws and smiled back. "Good night, Nyari." Before he closed his eyes, he uttered a quiet prayer. "God, thank you for her…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Queen Sauda sat near the den, deep in thought. Thankfully, the pride was already up and gone. Their absence would give her time to think. She reflected on the past six days. She knew that Nyari had been hurt on the hunt, but there was nothing she could do or say. Nyari knew the risks. Everyone on the two teams knew. It wasn't her responsibility to remind them. They were all experienced hunters.

And the gazelle she had seen that day was too good to ignore and she could catch it without her team. With an extra kill the pride wouldn't have to hunt for at least a few days. The catch, _her_ catch, was worth leaving her team. They could look out for each other without her. Or so she thought. It was her mother who told her what happened to Nyari.

Sauda remembered…

_She had been in the royal chambers alone. She'd had no idea where Nkosi was but she didn't care. He didn't want to talk to her – fine. She didn't want to talk to him either. How they left things was well with her. The way she figured it, if he couldn't understand her feelings she didn't want anything to do with him._

"_Sauda, we need to talk."_

_She knew that voice. It was her mother's. "Mom," she said, nuzzling the old lioness gently. She pulled away and sat down. "What is it?"_

_Radhiya sighed, shaking her head. "Why did you leave your team?"_

"_What? I… I saw a gazelle and I figured the pride could use a little extra –"_

"_Sauda, you know full well no lioness or hunting team is to take anymore than what is needed. You can't go off and take something extra, even if it is for the pride. It's wrong and against the law. You know that."_

_Sauda was surprised at her mother's tone. "Mom, don't you think you're making too big a deal out of this? It was just an extra gazelle."_

_Radhiya groaned. "That's not the point! Sauda, you __**left**__ your team. Nyari is hurt! She's in the back cave with Rashid. He's treating her for a wounded shoulder."_

"_How did she get hurt?"_

"_She and the others on your team were chasing a gazelle. Nyari was closest so she jumped on its back. She managed to chew into its neck when the animal reared its head backward. One of the horns scraped Nyari's shoulder, but the damage she inflicted was enough to bring both her and the gazelle down. The lionesses checked both of them. The gazelle was dead, but Nyari's shoulder was bleeding. Both the gazelle and Nyari were brought home." Radhiya glanced at the ground, pausing for a moment. "When they arrived so did the other team. They caught a gazelle too but there were no injuries among them, thank goodness."_

"_Well, that is good."_

_Radhiya inhaled sharply through her nose and stared at her daughter, her eyes burning. "You weren't with your team, Sauda. Nyari could have died or her injury could have been worse."_

"_It's just a shoulder wound, right? She'll recover –"_

"_Yes, but that's not the point. You're a leader, Sauda and it's time you start acting like one both on a hunt and in the kingdom. Nkosi needs you. He can't do it all himself."_

_Sauda smiled wryly. "So that's what this is about. You're worried about me and Nkosi? Well don't –"_

"_Don't tell me not to worry. I know you told Nkosi that you're unable to have cubs. He told me and his mother. He's distraught. I've never seen him like this."_

"_Him, Mom… This isn't just about him. Did you think it was easy for me to tell him? It wasn't. It killed me."_

"_I don't believe that. I told you many times to tell him before you married and you didn't."_

"_Oh so this is my fault is that what you're saying?"_

_Again, Radhiya inhaled sharply and closed her eyes to compose herself. She opened them again as she spoke. "Sauda, all I'm saying is that you're queen now. You're a leader and you have responsibilities not just to us, the pride, but to your mate, our king. You're not a pridal lioness anymore."_

_Sauda scoffed. "I thought you wanted this. Me to be queen…"_

_Radhiya opened her mouth and closed it several times. She would've spoken but that would reveal to her daughter the truth about her betrothal to Nkosi. Sauda wasn't ready for that. Maybe she didn't need to know. It wouldn't make a difference. "Sauda, have you been in to see Nyari?" Her voice was quiet._

"_Mom, it sounds to me that Nyari is going to be fine. It was just a shoulder wound. She'll be up and hunting again in no time."_

"_Not for a week…" Radhiya's mouth was dry as was her heart. Was this the daughter she gave birth to and nursed back to health when a choice had nearly cost her life?_

"_Okay, well a week then. But still she'll be back to hunting after that."_

_Her mother lifted her head and looked her daughter straight in the eye. "Do you even care that Nyari is in the cave you lived in for three months? The same cave where you were in fighting for your life and where Kali died?"_

_Sauda wasn't sure what to make of that. She rarely remembered her past or her old friend, Kali. That event seemed like a lifetime ago. "The past is the past, Mother… And you said that Nyari will be fine."_

"_She's still your friend, Sauda. You need to see her."_

"_I will, Mom. I promise. I'll see her tomorrow…" Sauda saw the look in her mother's eyes. Even her own mother knew she was lying…_

Sauda shook herself out of the memory. She wasn't out here because of that conversation. It was more. Ever since Nyari got hurt, Nkosi – Sauda felt a well of anger rising within her, coursing through her body. The fur along her back rose and she growled softly. The day she and Nkosi had their fallout came back to her. They hadn't seen each other since. And now for the past six days Nkosi spent all his free time with Nyari, watching over her.

A small smile came to her mouth but it wasn't happy. The fact that Nkosi would do that made her remember the few times Nkosi was with her in that same cave when she was in the coma and regaining her strength. Nkosi was always so caring and considerate. It was two of the many things people admired about him. He put others before himself and he was doing it again. But the idea that he was alone with Nyari made Sauda wonder, and in her mind she remembered the words he'd spoken the day she told him about her inability to have cubs.

"… _Though we're married and you can't have cubs…"_

The meaning of that sentence angered her then and it angered her now. He wouldn't… would he? Surely there were no – She stopped the thought and realized something. Nyari, her and Nkosi's childhood friend… Friend… Sauda felt her eyes widen. Nyari was the only lioness their age that could bear cubs. The realization of what Nkosi had said slammed into her hard, near knocking her off her paws. No, it wasn't possible… was it? Would Nkosi approach to Nyari the idea of having his future son or daughter? The thought made her want to throw up and as hard as she tried, the thought stayed with her. Nkosi wanted to be a father and it was clear he would do anything to make it happen. Her front claws came out and she scraped the ground beneath her paws.

Her heart pounded, her blood boiled in rage. Was Nkosi in with Nyari right now, telling her about them, asking what she thought and what he should do? True, he and Nyari were close but they rarely spent any time together until this week. Surely the bond they'd had as cubs was no longer there… Another possibility made her shut her eyes, clenching them tight. Was Nkosi in the back cave trying to reconnect with her?

Sauda reopened her eyes and felt the rage simmer but only a little. She needed to do something otherwise any next course of action would be regretful. She needed to hunt…. Yes, that was the answer. She would hunt. She was about to leave when she saw a familiar lean figure coming in the distance. It was Nkosi's advisor, the cheetah, Erevu. She groaned and sat back down. She wasn't sure if Nkosi planned to come out, but she, as queen, could give orders to the cheetah.

She could and she would.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rashid rubbed the last of the medical juice on Nyari's shoulder. The medicine stung but it was worth the pain. Rashid looked at her and smiled. "You did it, girl. You got through the week. I knew you would."

The lioness smirked. "What, you thought I wouldn't? I'm stronger than that."

Nkosi was beside her, but at a respected distance. He stared at her and smiled. She was strong and so much more. He shook himself. Now wasn't the time to, yet again, think about how much she meant to him, or how much his news would change everything for the both of them, and his solution… Nkosi growled softly and quickly snapped his attention back to the shaman and his lifelong friend.

"So, Rashid, what's the… the result?" he asked.

The shaman stepped back and faced him. "Her shoulder is healed but I put on the medicine just to be safe." He turned to Nyari. "I think it's time you walk around but be careful. You've been down for seven days and I don't want you to exhaust yourself or the muscles in your shoulder. If you have any pain whatsoever come to my tree, or if you're home, send for me, all right?"

Nyari gave a single nod. "I understand."

"Your majesty…"

Nkosi smiled. "I understand too, Rashid."

"Good. Well, then, that's my cue to leave. Nyari, please take care." He embraced the lioness then bowed to Nkosi. "Your majesty…"

The king bowed back. "Good day, Rashid and thank you."

"Yes, thank you, Rashid, so much," said Nyari.

Rashid smiled, gave a little wave, and left.

The cave was silent for a few minutes until Nkosi spoke. "Nyari, I… I don't want to leave, but I told Erevu to meet me outside the den. And since Rashid said you could walk around, get the strength in your legs and shoulder back… well, I was –" Before he could get another word out, she put her paw on his. His breath caught in his throat.

Nyari smiled gently. "Nkosi, no, I'm not going to join you on your patrols."

"Well, which would you rather do? Stay with the lionesses where you'll be questioned all day about how you feel? Or come with me where you won't have to answer those questions and get the exercise you need?"

She considered that for a long moment. Then, meeting his gaze, she nodded. "Okay, you win."

He smirked. She grinned.

They were almost out of the den when they heard voices.

"Madam, I really must protest. His majesty said that I am to meet him here."

Nkosi recognized the voice as Erevu's.

"The king is indisposed at the moment. I'm sure he could use the day to relax and not trifle with whatever the animal council wants him to deal with."

Nkosi flinched at Sauda's voice and words. In truth, he was feeling pretty good. He'd had a good night's sleep and better advice than she could ever have given. He would decide if he was well enough to proceed with his day. As far as he was concerned, Sauda had no say in his political matters. She'd never wanted any.

Nkosi and Nyari stepped out into the morning light.

The first to see them was Erevu. He stopped talking to the queen and bowed to his king. "Good morning, sire." He saw Nyari and smiled. "Miss Nyari."

"Hello, Erevu," Nyari replied.

Nkosi spoke, his voice strong. "Erevu, it's all right and we will proceed today as planned." Nkosi faced Sauda, his eyes afire. He was angry but refused to show it in his tone. Just looking at her brought back the shock and emotional hurt he'd suffered last week. He addressed her with almost clenched teeth. "Sauda, leave Erevu alone. As he said I told him to report here. He just was following orders and now that I'm here we're leaving." He looked to the cheetah. "Let's go." He glanced at Nyari and smiled.

The royal advisor sighed with relief and without looking at the queen he turned, walking ahead.

Nkosi and Nyari prepared to follow when Sauda's sharp voice stopped them in their steps.

"Where are you going, Nyari? I thought you'd still be recovering."

Nyari addressed her. "Not anymore. Rashid told me I'm fine and that I should walk around to regain my strength."

"And you're going with Nkosi, why?"

Before Nyari could speak, Nkosi said, "I invited her to come with me. It's the best way for her strength to return."

Sauda gave a little laugh. "She could get that from walking by herself."

Nkosi swallowed the anger. "Probably, but I would prefer to watch out for her."

Here, Nyari added, "Sauda, Nkosi's been with me, watching over me for a week. I just –"

"I want Nyari with me today. And as king I have to take care of my subjects, even if those subjects are my friends." He turned to Nyari, his face softening. "Go with Erevu. I'll catch up."

Nyari nodded, glanced at Sauda only to see a cold stare, and left.

When she was gone, Nkosi put his attention back to his 'wife'. He kept his voice low. "If you were in Nyari's place I'd have done the same for you. In fact, if you remember, I _did_ the same for you years ago when we were cubs." Nkosi had a feeling the conversation was going to end badly and before Sauda could reply, he stormed off.

Sauda watched him go, emotionless. She wasn't sure what to feel seeing Nkosi running up towards Nyari, so she felt nothing. Absolutely nothing…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nkosi caught up with her quickly. The anger he felt towards Sauda was instantly dissolved in Nyari's presence. In spite of himself he walked closer to her. Erevu was far ahead but still in the lions' line of sight, as if he knew the king and the lioness would want some privacy.

Nkosi saw the advisor and silently thanked him for being ahead of them. He turned to Nyari and spoke. "I'm sorry about Sauda."

Nyari shook her head. "It's not your fault. You can't control what she says or how she acts."

"She's queen. I thought she'd be more…"

"Mature… I thought so too. But she's not." Nyari faced him as they walked, her eyes shining a little. "I'm glad you invited me, Nkosi. Thank you." She smiled.

He returned it gladly. "So am I, Nyari." He wasn't sure if his next move would surprise and or frighten her so he did it slowly. He leaned over and nuzzled her gently. Again, the touch sent shivers down his back and all over his body.

The touch did the same for her but now in that moment she found comfort not only in his presence but what he'd done for her out of the kindness of his heart. She moved closer until their sides touched.

Perhaps it was a bad idea, Nkosi being with Nyari, spending the entire day with her, but he didn't care. He needed to be with someone who knew him as well as he knew himself, someone who enjoyed his company and was willing to offer any advice and encouragement. He found that in Nyari. There was no one else. He would tell her about Sauda later, maybe that night. For now he would enjoy this day, even if it meant working.

As Nkosi glanced at Nyari he was sure about something else. It was wrong, but his feelings couldn't be helped or denied.

He was falling in love with her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The sun was high in the sky at midday. The lionesses of the Eastern Valley were scattered, some sunbathing, others in the shade of trees talking, and others just napping enjoying the peace and quiet. But two, however, were walking. It was the former queen and her longtime best friend, the current queen's mother.

The ex-ruler turned her elegant head to the lioness at her side. "Have you talked to Sauda?"

"No, not since I told her about Nyari."

"You said her reaction wasn't what you thought?"

"It was worse, Nadia. It's like she didn't want to take _any_ responsibility. One of the lionesses on Sauda's team told me that she hadn't even apologized! Not to them or to Nyari."

Nadia's ears fell flat and her voice grew soft, almost weak. "A few days ago, one evening when I brought Nkosi and Nyari a part of the kill, he whispered to me, saying that Sauda had yet to check on Nyari." She shook her head in dismay. "The three of them grew up together. They should have a bond that's unbreakable." She glanced at Radhiya. "You, me, Masozi, and…" She near choked on his name, but managed to say it. "… and Habari did."

Radhiya stopped and bowed her head, her expression sad. "I'm sorry. I know you miss him. I do too."

Nadia also stopped and turned. "Now and again I think about him. When I do I can't help but wonder how different things would be if he hadn't betrothed Nkosi and Sauda."

"Things might have been very different." Her shoulders sagged. "Then again, things would have been way different if Sauda and Kali hadn't disobeyed and drank the poisoned water." Radhiya shivered as if she was remembering those months all over again. She closed her eyes. "I know things happen for a reason, but why did they do it? They knew better. My own daughter knew better."

The former queen formed her words carefully. "Sometimes kids have to test what their parents tell them. We tested ours. We made mistakes as cubs."

At this Radhiya's eyes shot open and flashed with anger. "Yes, we did, but not at the expense of our lives or the life of someone else! I taught her better than that." She drew in a sharp heavy breath.

"You did your best. No one faulted you for that."

"Yeah… well what about me knowing Sauda's infertile? I told you that I wanted to tell Habari, but he'd already made up his mind that he wanted our kids to be a pair for the rest of their lives. When he did it, I couldn't tell him." A sob worked its way into her throat. "All I thought back then was that Sauda wouldn't have to suffer a miserable life. In that moment I believed and still do that Nkosi would take care of her."

Nadia was silent as she listened. "I believe he will, even with everything that's happened. He may not love her, but he does care for her and that's something."

"Sauda wasn't even Habari's cub, yet he loved her like a daughter." A shadow spread across Radhiya's face.

"Sometimes I wonder how different their lives would be if Habari had let things happen on its own and let Nkosi fall in love by himself." She smirked a little. "I wonder every now and then who he would have chosen."

"We both know the answer to that, Nadia. The answer was laying in the back cave for six days and nights. Nkosi was with her, caring for her, being there. She is the answer and the solution to the options Nkosi told us about."

Nadia nodded slowly. She pawed the grass, her mouth quivering. Her tail swung from side to side as she sat in the grass. "Yes, I know. Nyari… sweet Nyari…" She smiled sadly. "He would have chosen her, I'm sure. They were close as cubs and when Kali died and Sauda was fighting to live, they developed a special bond, one I thought would grow and last for years."

"I thought the same. I could see it, Sauda too. Oh, she was so happy when she was able to play with them again. She talked on and on about how Nkosi was there for her, helping her and how kind Nyari had been." Radhiya's expression fell and her eyes grew pained. "Whatever happened to that sweet cub of mine? I never imagined that the effects of the water, the coma, or even the recovery would change her so much and to the point where she couldn't –" Radhiya paused and bowed her head, crying quietly.

Nadia came over and sat beside her. Radhiya put her head on her shoulder. Nadia purred. "None of us could've imagined that," she said softly. "Not even Habari."

"That could be why this is happening. I didn't tell him. I waited too long. Sauda didn't tell Nkosi, no matter how many times I encouraged her to." She pulled away, sighing and sniffling.

"Radhiya, how many times do I have to say it? You did the best you could for your daughter all the way. It was Sauda's responsibility to tell Nkosi. She told him much too late and now…"

"And now Nkosi will have to step outside his marriage vows…"

Nadia stared at her friend gently. "If he were doing it for selfish reasons, I'd cuff him but he's not. We both know his reasons and it's easier for us to understand because we love him."

Radhiya shook her head. "It'll be difficult for Sauda. She'll feel betrayed and hurt." She closed her eyes, clenching them tight. "Nyari… She's the only one."

"And Nkosi cares a great deal for her. He's not walking into this blind."

"No, but what he'll have to do… It'll change all of us. When it's said and… and done, Nkosi won't be the same, neither will Nyari. They won't be looked upon the same way again."

Nadia nodded and stared off into the distance. "And neither will the cub or cubs born from them…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nyari watched Nkosi from a long and respected distance, but she was hardly alone. The advisor, Erevu, was sitting beside her, explaining a point in one of Nkosi's jobs as king: random conversation with random animals.

"They admire and respect him," Erevu noted, watching Nkosi talk with a small herd of zebra. "They can't help it. He is their king, but not only that. He's… caring and considerate. Something the animals love."

A smile lifted Nyari's mouth. "He is caring, Erevu. He's always been that way."

Erevu looked at her for a moment and could have sworn he saw something much more than honor and respect shining in the lioness's eyes. There was a soft glimmer. He looked harder then turned away before his action was noticed. He furrowed his brow, his expression thoughtful, his mind racing. Was it possible? Was she –? Erevu shook his head and dismissed the thought.

No, of course not…

The lioness beside him and his king were just friends, nothing more, and yet… The way the two looked beside one another, how comfortable they seemed to feel, especially when he was explaining Nkosi's orders to the queen… Sauda's attitude surprised him, but her manners scared him. He didn't know her well, but he figured that marrying a lion who came from a long line of respected and honored kings and queens she would pick up on his attributes.

Erevu's eyes held a hard glint. He knew that orders were orders no matter what, but when given by the king they were to be followed, unless something prevented him from carrying them out. He explained as respectfully as he could to the queen that Nkosi told him to meet him at the lions' home. And Erevu knew personally that Nkosi was always determined to work with the kingdom and for it. He _was_ king. It was his main responsibility. As the royal advisor and majordomo to the king Erevu had a sole duty to his monarch, not his monarch's wife!

How thankful he was when Nkosi came out!

Nyari's voice pulled him back to the here and now.

"He takes his time, makes sure everyone gets their say."

Erevu smiled. She was very observant, and from the tone in her voice, interested. "Yes, he does. He's very good at it."

Nyari gave a smile of her own and, though she wasn't about to deny it to herself, her heart skipped a few beats. "Yes, he is."

His ears flickered. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, Nyari, but," he looked at her, smiling gratefully, "thank you for coming with him. I know it's so you can regain strength in your shoulder, but, thing is… he doesn't have company… at all."

"What do you mean? I thought… Surely Sauda comes with him, when she's not leading –" Seeing the cheetah shake his head made her stop. "She doesn't join him when he does this?"

"I'm afraid not, ma'am. I tried asking but he brushed me off." Erevu pawed the air in front him.

Nyari couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sauda, her childhood friend, the current queen didn't join her mate on his travels? If Sauda didn't walk with Nkosi was she even interested in his days or his talks with the animals?

In that moment she remembered last night in the back cave, when Nkosi told her about his exhausting day. Something had played in his eyes, like relief and hope. He had thanked her for listening and reached out with a paw touching hers. He even seemed hesitant to remove it. In her mind's eye, she didn't want him to. The feelings of his touch sent spine tingling sensations all through her body.

With this new information she had to wonder. Were he and Sauda having problems in their marriage? Nyari shook herself. It wasn't any of her business, but Nkosi, king or not, was her friend.

The matter didn't make sense. Nkosi and Sauda were married. They were supposed to share their lives, their triumphs and trials. Sauda, as queen, was supposed to support her mate in all ways, including the politics of the kingdom, to help him make a decision when he was unable to. At least that's what Nyari always thought, but now… now she wasn't sure. Were Sauda and Nkosi avoiding each other? Was that why he spent so much time away from the caves, why he spent the nights with her while she was recovering?

Nyari shuddered. She wanted to help Nkosi the way he helped her. Whether he was married or not, he was still, after all these years, her best friend. She lowered her head. Whatever the problem between Nkosi and Sauda it was obvious that they weren't a good fit. Last night when Nkosi's eyes met hers she saw something other than the friendship they'd always shared. She could feel it and, though she admitted it only to herself, she liked it.

But she wouldn't act on her feelings, much less tell him. He was already spoken for. He was married and to someone who had no business being his wife or queen.

She and Nkosi were friends as cubs and would remain friends forever. But somewhere deep in her heart, Nyari wished they could have been something more.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rashid woke up from a nap, feeling better than he had in a week. He was happy to be home, in his tree. He'd missed walking up and down the branches, swinging from one to the other, or just doing it the old fashioned way – climbing. He was so happy that upon approaching he couldn't put off his feelings. He ran and climbed up until he found his branch, stepped onto the platform, ran to his grass bed and fell into it flat on his face, relishing the feel of the blades against his body. Then he rolled over onto his back, breathing in the still fresh air and drifted to sleep.

Now, he walked to the edge of the platform and sat, looking out. He smiled. "It's true what they say," he said to himself. "There's no place like home."

Rashid wondered if there had been any animals come during his absence, anyone in need of help physically or spiritually. He clenched his fists, hoping for someone – other than a lion – to come seeking help. He groaned quietly and shut his eyes. He couldn't will an animal to come. He drew out a slow breath and began meditating. His body quickly relaxed but his mind was working into overtime. While at the lions cave and not giving Nyari her medicine, he meditated plenty. There he wasn't alone but in his own home, he was. He loved the solitude, though at times he secretly wished for an assistant, someone to help every now and again.

Rashid had been a shaman for many years and one day, maybe not in the far too distant future, he would have to step down and let someone else take his place. But that would be difficult.

"One doesn't just become a shaman, Rashid," his master had told him when he first started training. "Being a shaman is something you're born to be, something that chooses you. You either have the gift or you don't."

And Rashid happened to be one of those few animals with the gift. The question that stuck itself in his mind now was who would replace him when his time came? Rashid was old, older than he looked. His fur wasn't turning gray; he was just one of those monkeys whose fur liked to keep its color for a little while longer. Not that he wasn't happy about it, he was. He had a good life, one that was lonely, but good nevertheless. He couldn't have asked God for a better one if he wanted to.

His mind filled itself with images of the past week, with all he had seen and heard. For those six days his eyes weren't playing tricks and he was far from losing his hearing. He imagined himself in the back cave. Nyari was sleeping and he sat against a wall, recalling his past conversations with the king. How they were filled with worry over the future and about his lack of a relationship with Sauda. Rashid had told the young ruler to be patient, to take it one step at a time. Nkosi would've listen, Rashid had been sure, but it wouldn't happen.

Hearing of the queen's infertility was the most difficult thing Rashid ever had to do. He knew it wasn't his fault, that he had done all he could for Sauda during those three months. He couldn't have known the water would make her infertile. No one could have. And for the first time since Nkosi told him and Erevu the news, Rashid's countenance was shaken. He couldn't counsel Nkosi on his marriage anymore. The marriage was simply non-existent.

And for an entire week it appeared to Rashid that Nkosi had turned to someone else for support and encouragement on his work as a king. Rashid smiled. Who better than Nyari? Watching the king and the lioness, hearing their voices in his ears as he slept, and seeing the comfort Nkosi gave Nyari, Rashid was sure that Nkosi's decision was right. Whether Nyari would agree was a question yet to be answered.

But there was something else. This decision would change how the pride viewed Nkosi and Nyari. It would also cause a terrible resentment and jealousy for Sauda, but that couldn't be helped, none of it. There was a plan in this. Rashid felt it and he prayed for it, even now in his meditation. He hoped that if a cub was born of Nkosi and Nyari, the cub would have enough royal blood from Nkosi's side to give the kingdom what it desperately needs for the future: a leader.

Slowly, Rashid opened his eyes and felt replenished. He was about to take another nap when he heard a voice from below. He walked back to the edge of the platform and looked down. There were two cheetahs standing in the grass, one leaning on the other.

"Rashid?" asked one of the cheetahs.

The shaman smiled. "Yep, I'm back." He eyed them. "What happened?"

The first cheetah glanced at his friend. "I'm not sure; all I know is that his left foreleg is sprained."

The second gritted his teeth. "This really hurts!" he hissed.

"Don't worry, stay there. I'll be right down." Rashid stepped back and went to his sleeping spot, gathering the needed medicines. If this was a distraction from the Lord to keep his mind off Nkosi, Nyari and Sauda then he was grateful for it.

_Thanks for the help._

He climbed down slowly and approached the two felines. It was back to work.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nkosi wasn't sure whether to dismiss Erevu or just keep going. He had talked with various groups of animals so many times he could do it in his sleep. He often considered the idea, as strange as it sounded. But today he wished he could, better yet he wished there was another lion to help him. Whenever he woke in the predawn hours he'd ask himself constantly how his father, a lone lion, did this every day. Nkosi knew, as his father probably did but refused to admit it, that no one lion could patrol a kingdom as big as the Eastern Valley, or _any_ kingdom for that matter.

Nkosi shook his mane. He was already out, had been for hours. How would it look if he just left? He had a duty to the kingdom and he would see it through, no matter how he was feeling.

Nyari was at his side, but not close. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He was so thankful she accepted his offer. At least today wouldn't be a completely tiresome trip. As they walked, Erevu in front, leading them to the next group on another side of the kingdom, Nkosi allowed his focus to drop from royal standards to personal. From the moment he'd heard about Nyari all he wanted was to spend every waking moment with her. There was also another reason he stayed in the back cave with her while she recovered.

She had no one, literally. Her mother died in a terrible hunting accident when she, along with him and Sauda, were just two years old, though by that time they were old enough to take care of themselves. But that didn't help ease independency onto Nyari. When she found out her mother had died she fell into a deep depression and pulling her out was difficult. Even now, Nkosi remembered those times, times when his father was growing more and more confused about his skills as a leader and a father. It was also during that time he and Sauda were in the midst of their betrothal.

Nkosi's personal time was spent back then. He had to walk with his father around the kingdom and learn. He had to spend time with Sauda which didn't help matters at all. He rarely had any time to see Nyari and help. Nkosi's mother and some lionesses who knew Nyari's mother had helped.

It was strange that after all this time, Nkosi felt guilty for not being there for his best friend when she needed a friend, but he never blamed it on anyone. Not his father, not Sauda. Maybe he didn't try hard enough. He could've excused himself from spending time with Sauda, right? Nkosi groaned silently and dismissed the question. It was in the past. He couldn't change it and that was something he was having trouble with. He _couldn't_ change the past no matter how much he wanted to.

What was life giving him now, other than precious time with Nyari, a lioness whose company he was enjoying more and more? What was he supposed to do about his growing feelings for her when he was committed to another? _Was_ he still committed to Sauda? What were they anyway? Were they husband and wife, friends, acquaintances? What did she expect him to feel when she told him her news? Pity, sympathy… what?

Nkosi had always known that one's actions had consequences and to break a rule, a law, one that could prevent death or worse did indeed have consequences. Nkosi reminded himself over and over that Sauda _chose_ to drink from the poisoned waterhole and because of that she would never have cubs, _they_, as a couple, would never have cubs. So what was he supposed to feel for her, if anything? He didn't love her. He couldn't. They were too different.

If only his father could have realized that…

He was so enamored in his thoughts about him and Sauda he finally stopped and sat down with a hung head and closed eyes. Seeing her that morning had been hard. He'd managed to avoid her since their fallout and during Nyari's recovery, thankfully, but now…

"Nkosi…"

His thoughts and heartache over Sauda had brought him down, but the sound of Nyari's voice was quick to bring him up. Slowly, as though it took all his energy, he lifted his head, opened his eyes and saw her face, a face filled with concern. He was tempted to nuzzle her but didn't. He let out a breath through his nose. _Everything in me wants to nuzzle her… _

He spoke with a dry mouth. "Nyari…" He paused for a moment, savoring the sweet sound of her name. He shook himself. _Now's not the time, Nkosi, focus! _"I-I'm sorry… I was just thinking."

She nodded but didn't speak. What could she say other than, 'Are you okay?'

He looked at her, grateful for her silence, that she didn't pressure him to speak. He got up and came to her. Without warning, he laid his head on her left shoulder. He did it the way he'd done to Sauda that painful afternoon, only this time it wasn't out of emotional hurt. It was out of unsung relief, relief that Nyari was there with him. That she was giving him the time he needed to regain his focus. He felt her nuzzle his mane and his heart rate sped up.

They pulled apart and Nyari stared at him, her eyes serious. She licked her upper lip and asked softly, "Are you okay?"

He smiled and gave a deep nod. "I am now." He started walking. She was at his side. Erevu, who had noticed the king stop, got up and started walking again. Nkosi's smile grew. He was in good company today. He turned to Nyari and found himself moving closer. He leaned over until his mouth was near her ear and whispered, "Thank you."

Nyari glanced at him, smiling gently. She didn't need to know what bothered him. He was entitled to his own private thoughts. "Anytime, Nkosi…"

Nkosi swallowed his emotions but he couldn't stifle them for long. Nyari made him feel at peace and better about himself. Her words and presence was enough and just what he needed. Here they were, walking around the same lands they used to romp and play in as cubs. A time when things were better, simpler and less complicated. Having her by his side made his feelings stronger than ever.

Oh yes, he was definitely in love with her.

For a moment he closed his eyes and muttered under his breath. "Father, I wish you could have let my future happen on its own."

As Nkosi opened his eyes and turned, about to ask Nyari a question, she slowly laid her head against his mane. He was stunned. Did she hear what he said or sense his concern? He shrugged it off. It didn't matter. He only smiled and relished the feel of her head against his.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The afternoon sun was slowly starting to sink. The pride gathered around the cave the large kills the hunting party brought home. They were in a circle, some standing, others lying down. They couldn't eat, not yet. Not until the king returned or the king's mother gave permission. A few lionesses muttered to themselves. Where was their leader? Would their former queen give permission? Before anyone could voice their concerns, Nadia approached. Upon seeing her, those who lied down, stood with their pride sisters and everyone bowed.

Nadia looked at them, seeing their half pleading, half hungry faces. She smiled softly. "Go ahead and eat."

No one spoke; they went to the carcasses and started stripping off pieces. One of the lionesses, an older one, left her piece and came to Nadia. "We'll save some for his majesty and Nyari."

The queen mother smiled and thanked her. She was about to take a piece herself when a voice stopped her.

"Where are Nkosi and Nyari, Nadia?"

In spite of herself, Nadia cringed. She gritted her teeth and met the dark green eyes of her daughter-in-law. "I'm not sure, Sauda, but they'll be back soon."

Sauda scoffed. "Yeah, sure…" She narrowed her eyes. "Tell me, Nadia, did you know that your son asked Nyari, who is still recovering from the hunting accident, to join him on his travels through the kingdom?"

In honesty, Nadia didn't know that, but she wasn't surprised to hear it either. Her son wasn't home and neither was the young lioness. It'd only make sense that they were with each other, walking the kingdom. What did surprise Nadia, however, was the small hint of jealousy and bigger tone of anger in Sauda's voice. What did she care? Sauda never gave Nkosi the time of day, never bothered to help him when he was in a political decision crisis and, according to Radhiya, never bothered to check on Nyari.

Nadia took a deep breath. "No, Sauda, I didn't know that, but is it wrong? I'm sure Nkosi only did it so Nyari could get her strength back."

The queen rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's what he said, but it wasn't necessary."

"Well, to him it probably was. He did stay with her throughout, Sauda. What kind of lion would he be if he didn't bring about one more gesture of kindness?" She leaned closer. "He'd have done the same for you."

Sauda stepped back and laughed softly. It wasn't with humor. "Like mother like son… He said the same thing to me."

Nadia was tired. She sighed. "Why does it bother you? Nkosi and Nyari are friends, they always have been." She had a thought but dismissed it even if it was true.

She huffed. "Hmm… I wonder about that…"

Nadia was about to speak again when another voice interrupted.

"Sauda, leave her alone. Go and eat your part of the kill."

Sauda looked up and Nadia turned only to see Sauda's mother with an irritated look on her face. The queen spoke. "Mother, I was only wondering if Nadia –"

"I don't care. Leave Nadia alone and don't question her about Nkosi and Nyari. I'm sure wherever they are they're alright and on their way home. Now go eat." Radhiya noticed her daughter prepare to protest. She narrowed her eyes and gave a quiet growl. "Now…!"

They watched Sauda go to the kills. Radhiya sighed hard and met her friend's eyes. "Sorry. I saw her and –"

Nadia smiled. "It's okay. I appreciate it." Her ears fell a little. "Sauda never worries when Nkosi is late, not even when he's alone." Nadia chuckled dryly. "And now that he is late and with someone – Nyari – she's…" The former leader paused, searching for the right word.

Radhiya raised an eyebrow and completed the statement. "Jealous…"

"It's like I said earlier, when everything is said and done nothing will be the same."

Her friend put a paw on hers. "Come on, Nadia, let's eat."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nkosi and Nyari returned to the caves before nightfall. Nkosi felt a stab of guilt. He hadn't meant to keep her on her feet all night. He apologized on the way home but Nyari assured him she was well and that a good night's sleep would give her shoulder rest.

"I'll be fine, Nkosi, really." Nyari looked into the darkened cave entrance then back to him.

Nkosi's ears flattened in embarrassment against his head. "Maybe you should have stayed with the lionesses. I shouldn't have invited –"

She put a paw on his lower left foreleg and gave him a small smile. "Nkosi, I'm glad you did. I didn't want to laze around after doing just that for six days. Today was what I needed, so thank you, I mean it."

He sighed and nodded. "You're welcome. If you ever want to join me again, just say so."

"I think I will."

They both looked to the cave's entrance, back to each other and their eyes met. They moved closer and nuzzled each other in an embrace that was both friendship and fighting to be more than that. They pulled apart but Nkosi was hesitant and reluctant. He didn't want to go into the den, to his chambers and see Sauda. She wanted nothing to do with him whereas the lioness in front of him did. The lioness in front of him had no other family. He considered himself her family, and he needed her more than his so-called wife. But he didn't want to crowd her. She needed her space and her privacy.

They shared one last smile, said goodnight, walked into the den and went their separate ways – her to the back cave and he to the royal.

The moment he stepped into his chambers a part of him hoped that Sauda was up so they could talk and try to mend things. But another part of him knew it wouldn't happen. It was too late, plus this same part hoped she wouldn't be up and that things could be the way they were from the beginning: Sauda sleeping in her corner of the cave and Nkosi sleeping in his. Thankfully, that part won. Things were the same between the king and queen. Nothing would ever change.

Nkosi lay in a corner near the entrance and sniffed the air. The atmosphere was still, stuffy, and… smelled of zebra? Nkosi sniffed harder, moving his head in the smell's direction. It was near where he was laying. He got up and sniffed in the darkness until his nose touched something cold. He licked at it and tasted the sweet aroma of zebra flesh. He lay down in front of the meat, stomach growling and devoured it, but quietly so as not to wake Sauda. He knew she didn't put it there. Her scent wasn't on it. Nkosi found himself smiling as he swallowed a lump of meat. His mother had done this. She saved him a piece of the kill. In the back of his mind he knew she'd done the same for Nyari.

Nyari… Just her name spoken in his mind was enough to make his heart shatter and break. Just that was enough to make him long for morning. It was only a few minutes since they said goodnight and he was missing her already? Oh, he had it bad. Everything in him wanted to take his meat and go to the back cave. At least there he would have a peaceful sleep and pleasant company.

Nkosi shook himself. No. As much as he wanted, he wouldn't. He wasn't about to be her shadow.

He ate as much of the meal as he could and took the rest, setting it against the wall then went back to his spot and fell asleep. He prayed his rest would be like last week's – warm and comforting.

The night wore on.

After a long while Nkosi opened his eyes. He looked around and frowned. He noticed Sauda but didn't want to talk to her. He could never talk to her the same way again. He bit his lip and rose, walking out of the cave quietly, doing the same thing as he stepped over the lionesses sprawled on the floor of the main den. He stepped out into the cool air and breathed it in. The smell was fantastic. Before he set his eyes on the stars he saw something in the grass a few feet ahead of him. He walked toward it and saw it was a lioness. He stepped up to her side and turned to face her. His breath caught in his throat and his heart pounded.

He swallowed. "Nyari, what are you doing out here?"

An ear bent and she faced him. "Surprisingly enough I was having trouble sleeping. After today I thought it'd be easy." She laughed quietly. "And you?"

He looked down at the grass. "Same here, and…" He braced himself. This was it. They were alone and he'd been waiting to tell her all day. It was now or never. "Nyari, I found out something… about Sauda."

"Yeah…" She saw the concern on his face. Even in the moon's silver light, seeing that look tore at her. She swallowed. "Is she alright?"

"Anything but…" Without waiting another second, he told her everything. He didn't leave anything out. As he talked, small tears appeared in his eyes. He let them and his emotions over the whole thing fall. His shoulders heaved and sagged, his mane fell into his eyes and sides of his face. He sank to the ground in a miserable heap. She was beside him but never interrupted. He knew she was shocked, surprised and whatever else.

Nkosi paused to take a breath. "No one ever knew that water could do that, not even Rashid. He blames himself for not catching it sooner. It's not his fault. I keep telling myself Sauda knew what she was doing, that she knew better, but it doesn't help." He gritted his teeth and slammed a paw on the grass. His eyes snapped and he caught himself. "I'm sorry, Nyari, I…"

"It's… okay, Nkosi." Her voice was soft mixed with confusion. "I can't believe it anymore than you can. She waited all this time to tell you… What of her mother, Radhiya? Did she know before the…" The word stuck in her throat. "Before the betrothal…?"

He nodded grimly and told her about Radhiya's own confession. "But I don't blame her. I can't. She only wanted the best for Sauda. As for my father… the whole betrothal thing was his idea and she didn't want to disappoint him by telling him."

Nyari nodded in return and looked at the ground at her paws. "Our actions have consequences… Guess we were the lucky ones, huh?"

"Those three months were hard on all of us, but you and me, we had each other. We helped the other pull through and when Sauda got better we helped her." His expression fell, his eyes hardened. "And _that_ is what my father saw. That's what led him to betroth Sauda and me." He closed his eyes and clawed the grass. "And now, because of Sauda's inability to have cubs, there will be no heir to the throne." He opened his eyes and looked at the stars. "I know I shouldn't care about that. I should care about Sauda but I can't. She brought it on herself. She shouldn't have disobeyed her mother and drank that water, but the past is the past."

"So… what happens now?"

Nkosi bit his lip then met her eyes. "Rashid gave me some options…" He told her the options, keeping his eyes on her the whole time, watching and waiting for a reaction. After he was through and she didn't speak, he added, "I'm seriously considering the second." He stared at her, his heart pounding.

Nyari felt as though she were run over by a stampeding herd of antelope. He was what? His wife couldn't have cubs and instead of divorcing her for reasons other than that he was going to stay in his marriage but have cubs with another lioness? What could she say to that?

"Nkosi, are you sure? I mean… it's a big deal…" Her voice was soft, but her heart was doing somersaults. A lioness near his age…? _She_ was his age! She was his best friend…

He groaned softly. "I know it is but… it can't wait. As I told Sauda I would love to be a father."

"You'd… You'd make a good one…" Tears started welling in her eyes.

He barely looked at her but a smile etched his mouth. "Thanks…" He wanted to say more, but froze. He saw her eyes on the verge of spilling tears. Slowly but carefully, he nudged her under her chin. "What's wrong?"

Emotions and thoughts swirled within her and she swallowed. She had to keep herself in control. No matter how much she wanted to – "Nkosi, I… I'm sorry about Sauda. Erevu told me that she doesn't go with you on your walks around the kingdom. She should. She's queen." Her voice fell, almost sounding pained. "And she's your wife."

He shook his head. "No, she's not. She's my wife in name only, nothing else. Nyari… I don't love her." He wanted to say it there and then, but he waited.

Nyari braced herself. What she would say next was bound to shock him. Her lower jaw trembled as she prepared. "If… if things had been different, if your father hadn't betrothed you…" She swallowed a large lump in her throat, tears threatening to form again. She didn't care. She let them. "W-who would you have fallen for?"

Her thoughts had been right on. Nkosi was shocked but he didn't show it. The question was one he'd considered for a few years now, a question he'd asked himself every day since his 'wedding'. He almost hesitated, his eyes looking at the grass blades near his paws. The answer was clear and he spoke clearly, without fear, "If my father hadn't betrothed me to Sauda…" he paused, licked his lips and leaned close to her, "I'd have fallen for you."

Nyari's heart was pounding so loud she wondered if Nkosi heard it. So he did have feelings for her! Why shouldn't he? They were always together as cubs. They always had fun, even during those three months when Sauda fought to live. Even after Sauda was well, they were still close knit. But when Nkosi and Sauda's betrothal was announced the friendship was hardly anything though they both tried to pretend that nothing changed. But it had and so much that Nkosi and Nyari rarely talked until a week ago, even under tough circumstances. It had to take Nyari getting hurt on a hunt for them to rebuild what they'd lost so quickly.

After a long silence, Nyari found her voice. "You would have?" A tear slid down her cheek.

Nkosi faced her and licked the tear. "Yes, and if I had a chance to do it all over again, I'd have told my father no, that I wanted to fall in love with a lioness on my own. I liked Sauda as a friend then and now, but you… I have always had a crush on you, Nyari." He moved his head to hers, nuzzling her.

She purred under his touch. "And I you, Nkosi…" She pulled away abruptly. "I was heartbroken when you and Sauda were betrothed, but as your friend, I wasn't about to do something crazy. I wouldn't, as much as I hurt when you married her, and hurt now that you're having problems. I want to help you, Nkosi."

He ached for her. Of course he'd had no idea how his betrothal hurt her emotionally. "I know, and I gladly welcome it."

She smiled a little and ran her paws over the grass. She inhaled a breath of cool air before speaking. Then, "You say that out of the two options Rashid gave you, you're going with the second?"

He nodded. "Yes."

This was it. "I want to be the lioness who gives you a son or daughter." She turned to him only to see surprise on his face and continued. Her eyes were serious and intense. "Nkosi, I mean it. I want to do this… for you." She glanced at the grass for a split second then stared him in the eyes, maybe his soul.

Nkosi shook. "Are you sure? I mean, I was going to ask you first… Why, Nyari?"

She put a paw on his. "I care about you, Nkosi. We've been friends all our lives and we've always had feelings for the other. Sauda cannot have cubs. I'm healthy and I can, plus we're the same age. That's what you said isn't it? You'd find a lioness your age and in perfect health?"

He was amazed but under the surface she had no idea how she'd be looked upon, especially in Sauda's eyes. He trembled. "Nyari, if… if this happens, life in the pride won't be easy…"

"I know. But our lives have never been easy."

"Yeah, but this time, a cub or cubs will be involved. And their lives…"

She leaned against him. "Let's worry about that later. Like I said, I want to do this. You want to be a father. You want to make sure your family line is carried on. This – you and me together – is the only way to ensure that."

Her courage and determination was something he never tired of. He nuzzled her and licked her cheek. "Thank you…"

She returned his affection with a kiss on the muzzle.

A wave of emotion swept over him. The night was still young. Maybe… He pulled away from her and stood. He smiled broadly and started walking. She followed and came close to his side, putting her head against his mane.

After awhile they stopped in a secluded place on the west side of the kingdom, a well hidden grove. They faced each other.

Nkosi nuzzled her and didn't want to let go. "Nyari…" he said softly.

She buried her head in his mane, her voice also soft. "Nkosi…"

He closed his eyes. "I love you."

She cried quietly and smiled. "I love you too."

There was nothing more they could say that wasn't already spoken. Here they said the three words. Here they became more than friends. Here the strength of their bond would change their lives, the pride and the kingdom.

Not for a day, a month, or a year… but forever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Moving on proved difficult for Hisani. Though relieved at finally doing something about Idhara, the hardest thing was figuring how to fill the large hole her betrayal had left in his heart. After punishing Nyoka and Idhara, only Hisani and Adaeze stood in front of the evening kills. Idhara stood among the lionesses, who, barely looked at her. Just as well. They were disgusted, but Hisani was more so, mainly since Idhara never spoke when he announced her punishment.

It had taken him a few days to see that she seem didn't care about not being near him or their daughter, and Hisani talked to a few lionesses about it. They were uncomfortable, but answered anyway.

"She must think neither you nor the princess will want to converse with her like you used to," one said hesitantly.

Hisani considered that. "Well, she may not be queen anymore, but…"

"Um, sire, forgive me if I sound blunt but _why_ are you curious?" another asked. "She cheated on you."

He sighed then, his ears going back. "I don't know. I guess it's harder than I thought it would be."

The three lionesses looked at each other and the third spoke. "It'll take time, sire…" she said gently.

They were right of course, and Hisani told himself that much now as he sat on the ledge overlooking the kingdom in the late morning light. "Time… it'll take time," he muttered.

It felt like two years had passed, not weeks. Not long after that painful afternoon did Adaeze tell her father about confronting her mother.

"She didn't give me a clear response either, Dad." The princess shook her head and chuckled ruefully. "She even said I was too young to understand."

"You're not, Ada, and she knows that."

"We wasted our time talking to her."

"It looks that way," Hisani said softly. He looked down at the ground then back to her. "Did your mother say anything else?"

Adaeze's eyes snapped with a blazing fire and Hisani knew right then that whatever Idhara said their daughter didn't agree.

"She said that marriage is never easy. That it takes commitment and hard work. I don't think she believed it. She only said that to get me to drop the conversation. I didn't. I couldn't."

Hisani gritted his teeth. It killed him to partly agree with Idhara's words, but… He drew his words out slowly. "Well, she _is_ right about marriage never being easy and that it does take commitment and hard work, but those standards apply to both parties, not just one."

Adaeze nodded. "I know, Dad…" Her voice was soft, as if trying to keep the anger she'd felt that day down. Her front claws opened and she clacked them along the stone ground. "Then she said that with any luck _I_ wouldn't marry."

Hisani looked at her in shock. Idhara said that? What had come over her? He felt his heart pound inside his chest, his adrenaline rising to the point where he could barely breathe. It took him a few minutes to regain his composure and when he did, he spoke quietly. "And… what did you say?"

"The truth, Dad… that I hoped one day Maabade and I would marry and that we would keep our vows." She then went on to tell him her vision of marriage and what it should be like and finally telling him of no longer respecting her mother. "I know I should, but in light of everything I can't." Tears filled her eyes and she let out a small sob. "She's done the opposite of what she ever taught me. How can I respect a lioness like that?"

In the end Adaeze put her head on her father's shoulder and wept. Hisani placed a paw on hers and purred soothingly. He had no answer to give.

Now alone, sitting on the ledge, Hisani turned his head to the den. He wished Adaeze was here alongside him but he was an early riser. He'd been out here for a few hours and told the guards to patrol. He smiled. One day Adaeze would be an early riser too but for now she was a late one. Often she'd come into the royal chambers late at night but Hisani never worried. His daughter spent much of her free time with Maabade and their night conversations were no exception. Hisani was pleased. Imani's son was a good match for Adaeze, the _only_ match. The two had a special bond, and Maabade was smart, cunning, gentle and he cared for Adaeze in a way that made Hisani wonder lately about him and Idhara and what they once shared. They'd been close like Adaeze and Maabade at one point in their lives hadn't they?

Even with Idhara no longer queen Hisani marveled that she still had yet to tell him if Nyoka had started the affair. A few times he'd been tempted to ask but didn't and forcing her wouldn't work either. It was as if his judgment and sentence made her no longer obligated to tell him or anyone. Not just that but Hisani noticed something different about her over the past week. Bit by bit she was withdrawing herself from the pride. The only thing that seemed to keep her interest was hunting. Sabiti had told him that much recently.

Then there was Nyoka, who wasn't taking his punishment lightly at all. In fact, he was very serious about it and determined not to make it sound like a vacation. Hisani had expected him to lull around and follow Imani's orders in a sarcastic manner, pretend to do them but very slowly just to tick Imani off. But no, Nyoka wasn't doing any of that, just the opposite. He didn't even seem to mind being in the low ranks as he was when starting out the first time under his late father's training. The day after the punishment Nyoka was first up, waiting and ready to go.

From what Hisani observed over the last two weeks Nyoka was very different. Gone was the laziness he possessed for eight months and in its place was responsibility and an effort to make up for messing around. Even his attitude was different, and one afternoon Hisani spoke with him, looking him hard in the eyes, as if searching for any trace of a smart mouth remark or comeback.

"Tell me honestly, Nyoka, how is Imani treating you?"

"He is being hard," the blue green eyed lion admitted. "But I deserve it after everything I put him and Atiya through over the last eight months. He tells me to patrol one side of the kingdom and talk to the animals there, I do it. I'm not about to let him down, not again. You demoted me which was fair and made Imani the leader which is also fair. When I do come back to the point where you'll trust me, I will be satisfied with whatever position you give."

The sudden change in Nyoka was amazing and Hisani was thankful that the lion he knew before this mess was slowly returning. "If only Idhara could do the same…" he said quietly. "If only she could return to the lioness I fell in love with…"

Thinking on the change allowed something Hisani buried in his mind for two weeks to resurface – Nyoka's confession. Something about it didn't sound right. Did Nyoka lie? Was he covering for Idhara? Did _she_ start the affair? Was that the reason she didn't answer when he and Adaeze confronted her? Hisani growled softly and closed his eyes, scolding himself. What was he doing, asking himself these questions? Nyoka _confessed_! It was his fault and he _wanted_ to take responsibility and accept the consequences. Sure, his name meant snake but to Hisani Nyoka was more honorable than any other lion, except Imani and his son.

He groaned quietly and focused his attention on the lands, knowing one day it would all be Adaeze's. He smiled proudly, and from the day he stripped Idhara of her title as queen he wondered about Adaeze and how much longer he'd be in charge. He couldn't step down yet for two reasons. First, Adaeze wasn't three years old and second, he didn't want to burden her with leadership too early.

Hisani licked his lips, swallowed and whispered, "Adaeze… when the time comes for me to step down I want you to be ready."

"Don't worry, Dad, I will be."

Hearing her voice warmed him and he smiled bigger with more love and pride. No sooner than he did she was sitting at his right. He looked at her, seeing her focus on the kingdom. No question about it. Adaeze was just like him. He'd known that from the moment she opened her eyes and nowadays those eyes had taken on a new shine – a determination, stronger than before, and an inner strength. The princess part – the half carefree, half responsible side of her was gone and in its place was responsibility all the way.

"I know you will," he replied. A moment of silence passed and he asked, "How are you and Maabade?" He half turned, grinning playfully. "Or is your old dad not allowed to know?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's all right. I had a feeling you'd ask and the answer is we're fine." Her expression grew somber. "He's been watching his uncle and doesn't believe he's really changed."

"I know hardly anyone believes it. I'm surprised _I_ can!"

"But he told you what happened. It makes sense that you'd be more open."

"True and I _have_ talked to him."

"I wish I could, but I don't know what to tell Maabade. Nyoka is his uncle."

Her father seemed to think on a good answer. "Then go to Maabade and ask him gently, in a conversation, if it'd be alright with him. He trusts you and deep down I'm sure he knows that you have every right to talk to Nyoka, to see the change for yourself, and to come up with your own conclusion about it."

Adaeze nodded. "Yeah… I'll talk to him about it later." Her ears went back and she sighed. "I just wish the same could be said for Mom."

Hisani's heart went out to her. "As do I, but let's be thankful that Nyoka is changing."

She leaned against her father. "And, unlike Mom, he's taking responsibility."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nyoka couldn't help but admit – even in his mind – that Imani was a good leader. _Apparently little brother has been watching me for the past four years. _He smiled to himself. When Hisani became king and appointed him guardian leader Nyoka worked hard to prove his worth, but to also treat his brother and sister-in-law with respect. He never thought of himself as a lion unto his own. If anything he was just as much a subject of Hisani's as Imani and Atiya, no matter the role they all played to help protect the kingdom. Whenever duty was ordered by the king the three were subjects first and family second. It had been that way from the start.

If only it could have stayed that way the last eight months. In truth Nyoka never really expected his 'relationship' with Idhara to get out of control. Then again he never expected it to happen in the first place! Why did he do it, _any_ of it? He knew it was wrong, as did she. The fact that he did and was now paying the price – being demoted to the low rank of a guardian and nearly hated by everyone in the pride – was too much to fathom. But it was real and he was determined to never have it happen again.

He even kept the promise he made during Hisani's public punishment ruling. He and Idhara never saw each other. They never so much as talked or looked to each other. So much the better, as Nyoka wasn't sure if Idhara had any intentions of – He growled and quickly dismissed the idea. She wouldn't, not again, and neither would he. He would never follow along like before. He still had yet to tell Hisani. How could he? It was over and done with, no use telling him now, right?

Nyoka jerked and snapped to attention. He'd been doing well with that for two weeks – snapping to attention and focusing. How could he let an inappropriate relationship with Idhara deprive him of everything his father ever taught him, of the responsibility Hisani so honorably and kindly gave to him?

He shook his head and looked to his brother. "Where to today, Imani?" he asked politely, an old trait of the attitude he'd buried for eight months but only started picking at again. He was determined to keep that too and use it every day both on duty and off.

"I'll be patrolling the west side," Imani replied. "You'll be on the east, Atiya the south and Maabade the north." He stopped and turned his head, meeting eyes with everyone but to Nyoka his eyes filled with anger. "Anyone have questions?" They shook their heads no. "While you're on your respective sides talk to some of the animals, the leaders if possible."

"Will do, Dad," said Maabade.

Nyoka smirked at his nephew though Maabade didn't see it. The young one was completely focused. _You're gonna make a good guard one day, kid._

Imani smiled at his son. "Okay then that's it. Get to work and I'll see you at home." He nuzzled his mate, nodded at his son, stared at his brother coldly, and left.

Nyoka watched them go in different directions but the one closest to him was Atiya, who to Nyoka's shock wasn't giving him the cold shoulder like Imani and Maabade. When he was sure father and son were out of earshot, he ran to her.

"Atiya," he said carefully, walking behind her.

She stopped and faced him. "Yes, Nyoka…?" Her voice and her eyes held no contempt.

"I… um, well… Atiya, I know I've hurt you and Imani with what I did and how I treated you, and I…"

She smiled gently. "Nyoka, you made a mistake. A big one, yes, but you're learning from it. I can see that."

"Yeah, but I deceived you. Remember that day you and I were patrolling…"

"And you asked me if you'd ever find a mate. Yes, I remember."

Nyoka couldn't meet her eyes. "I don't know what came over me and all I can say is that I am sorry. If need be I'll spend the rest of my life regaining your –"

"Stop, Nyoka. You don't have to do that, not for the rest of your life. The way I see it, you're regaining my trust by being the lion you were before."

"I lost control eight months ago."

"And now you're getting it back. I'm proud of you."

Nyoka smiled weakly. "Thanks, but Imani doesn't see it that way. I want to talk to him but he won't give me the time."

"Because time is what he needs, Nyoka. You can't force him to forgive you. He has to do that on his own."

He looked up at the sky. "How long do you think that'll take? I'm already changing. I thought that would…" He paused.

Atiya felt for him. "It won't be easy for some," she said quietly. Then she nudged him. "But if you keep the attitude you have now, they might come around sooner."

"I hope you're right."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Traveling with his advisor and daughter made Hisani grateful to get away from home. Following his talk with Adaeze and going with her to a waterhole only to see Nabila there, who, after they drank, said, "There are some problems in need of your attention."

Before he could even tell his daughter, she said, "I'm going with you, Dad. I want to keep busy."

Hisani loved spending time with Adaeze, even in his busiest moments. What he could never get over was the fact she understood and – often having nothing else to do – always joined him. The three were on their way to a meeting with a couple animal leaders who, according to Nabila, were in a dispute about land ownership.

In the walk, silence enveloping, Hisani found his mind scattered. It happened a few times last week but not this bad. It was as though his thoughts were pushing him away from the task. Why and wasn't the silence a good thing, a way to mentally prepare himself for what was to happen with this dispute? For Hisani, silence was better than mindless chatter. Nabila was a talker but even she had her quiet moments, today being one of them, and Adaeze's quietness was no exception plus Hisani expected it. With everything that went on in recent weeks the princess's mind was probably full to bursting. Perhaps the quiet, Hisani thought, would allow her to process it all.

He groaned softly, knowing the reason for his wandering mind and how one thought pushed his royal thinking out into the plains. It was Nyoka's confession and the uneasy feeling that something about it wasn't right and very much out of place. Then there was Idhara avoiding him and everyone else. What was that all about? Hisani wrestled with the questions from the moment he woke up. Why wouldn't it leave him alone? He gritted his teeth. He had to figure it out and the sooner the better. In that moment his mind was made up. He would take care of it now, but what about –

Taking a deep breath he stopped and called out, "Nabila?"

The cheetah stopped. "Yes, Hisani, er, I mean, sire?"

He chuckled softly. Often she had the habit of calling him by his name on duty. "Go without me. I need to take care of something."

"Are you alright?"

"Not really."

"What shall I tell the leaders?"

"The truth," he said. "Tell them that their king was unable to make it for personal reasons and just that."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Tell them that he has sent someone who also has the king's ear."

"Who, sire?"

Without hesitation or a second thought Hisani turned his majestic head. "My daughter, Princess Adaeze…"

At those words, Adaeze's mouth dropped. "What, me, Dad, are you sure? I've… I've never done that before. What makes you think–" Her surprised tone stopped as her father came up, resting a paw on her shoulder, looking at her with his sky blue eyes and smiling a smile with the love and pride he'd showered her with for nearly three years. She swallowed nervously.

"Don't be afraid, Adaeze. Talking with the leaders and solving their problems is one of the many things you've been training for. You've watched me for the past year, watching how I work, how I consult with them. I can tell by your deep interest and the way you listen before speaking that you _are_ ready. Today you'll be given a little taste of what will come when you take over for me completely."

Adaeze was still unsure. "But, Dad, I can't do this without you. What if I mess up? What if they won't listen? What if they–"

"Shhh now…" he soothed. "You can do this without me, Ada. You're strong and wise. I've seen the way you carry yourself – with confidence and strength, above all, faith. It reminds me of me when I was your age, and where you stand now."

A tear seeped out of her eye. "You really believe in me, Dad? That… that I can do this?"

He smiled. "I know it. Like I said, you're ready. The leaders _will_ listen to you. They know who you are – the king's daughter. To disrespect you is to disrespect me, and that is something they do not want to do."

"And if they try, I'll set them straight," said Nabila, almost bearing her teeth.

Hisani chuckled. "See what I mean? Nabila will be with you." He paused and wrapped his head around hers. "You'll be fine, Adaeze. I am so proud of you. I love you." He pulled away and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry about me. I'm going to go see Amina and I'll see you at home, okay?"

Adaeze nodded. "Okay." She smiled at him and turned to Nabila. "Let's go."

The two walked away and Hisani watched them, a tear of peace rolling down his cheek. He bowed his head and prayed. _Lord, I know she'll do fine. I trained her well. Now, please, help me understand my overrun feelings…_

He prayed the prayer continuously in his head as he walked in the direction that housed the shaman's tree.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The zebra grunted and cried out in pain, wrenching his head and locking eyes with its companion with a look that seemed to say, "You got me into this so you take this so-called medicine!" He then returned his head back to leopard shaman who was waiting patiently. He craned his neck out to her and shut his eyes. The pain was unbearable, and not due to the pain but the medicine being applied to ease it.

The black and white striped animal winced. "This hurts like h–" He stopped as the leopard snapped her eyes to his, glaring.

"Watch your language, sir, or I'll find another medicine that'll sting worse. Stop complaining. It has to sting in order to work." Amina dipped her paw into the last of the dark green colored substance and rubbed it gently onto the zebra's neck, the sting and the odor making the animal wince and near close to holding its breath. Amina rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop it, it's not that bad."

The zebra scoffed. "Yeah, that's easy for you to say. You're the healer, not the patient."

Amina bit her tongue. This patient wasn't so patient; in fact he was downright annoying. If she weren't the honorable animal her parents and the old shaman made her out to be she'd have told the zebra to leave and deal with the pain. But she was honorable; she couldn't go back on it because of a rude zebra. How would that look?

The zebra hit the ground with a hoof in frustration. "Are you done yet?"

She growled. "If you keep behaving like this I might have to add a second dosage." She turned to the last little bit of the medicine then back to the zebra with a smirk. "In fact, I have just a little left to do that."

His eyes widened but not in fright. He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Amina asked. "Could you repeat that, please?"

"Ohh, geez, no, I don't need another dosage! One is bad enough. I'll behave."

"Good, I'm almost done," she said, making sure the medicine was spread to every part of the side of the zebra's neck. "I have to rub it in real good so it'll do its work."

"Right…"

Amina rubbed her paw along the ground. "Okay, that's it, you're done."

"Finally," the zebra said aloud as he got up, meeting eyes with his companion. "Let's get out of here before she does something to you."

"What are the odds of that," the other said. "I don't have any pains and if I do, I'll come to her and be patient as she works."

"Yeah, right, now let's go!"

"Thanks for everything, Amina."

The leopard smiled. "No problem, guys." When they were gone she leapt back into the tree, sighing with relief. Normally she didn't mind animals who complained. _But that zebra was getting on my last nerve._

Amina prepared to lay down when a voice stopped her. She groaned softly, muttered and rose, looking out. "Sire, what brings you here?" She hadn't seen the king in two weeks, not since he told her about the queen and the guardian.

Below, Hisani lifted his head. "Are you busy?"

In spite of herself, she yawned. She wasn't busy, but tired. "I…" She peered harder at the lion and saw it. The look of urgency, the need to talk… She couldn't turn him away; he was the king. He wouldn't be here if he didn't need her and clearly he did. "No, it's alright, come on up."

He took a step forward but paused in the next. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, come on."

No sooner than she said it, Hisani climbed. When they were face-to-face, Amina could tell something was wrong. Like before, she lay down and he did the same. It was awhile before they spoke.

Amina broke the silence. "How's the kingdom?"

"Fine, in fact Adaeze is taking over my duties on the political front. She needs to learn how to do it and without my help."

Amina nodded. "I think she'll do just fine, sire. She is, after all, your daughter."

He smiled. "That she is." He paused, trying to process his thoughts into words. Then, "Actually, I'm here because I think there's something wrong with Nyoka, not generally, but his confession to me."

"How's that, sire?"

"I don't think he told me the truth." Taking a deep breath, he told her the guard's confession.

When he was through, Amina tilted her head to the side. "So… you think he lied?"

"Yes, as strange as it sounds." Hisani shook his head, aggravated. "Scenarios, or thoughts, maybe even facts about Nyoka and his character keep playing in my head."

"What are they?"

His mind numbing, his body eager to move, he got up and paced. "Well, first, Nyoka couldn't have seduced Idhara. He's not that weak, not in mind, body, or spirit. I know him too well, as does Idhara and everyone else. Second, I know for a fact that he would never jeopardize his friendship with me or his brother. And third, he would never risk losing his title as guard leader because of a lioness, even if the lioness is, or was, my wife!" The pain in his eyes when he told Amina about the affair reflected again and he shut them for a moment. He sucked in a breath through pursed lips. "I just know that something about it doesn't fit."

Amina flexed her paws along the ground in thought. "Have you talked to him?"

"No, I can't. I don't want him to think I'm trying to punish him." Hisani let out a dry laugh. "He's been punished enough. Being demoted and placing his brother as the new lead guard… That's enough for anyone…" He glanced to the opening of the tree and spoke, his voice quiet. "Then there's Idhara, who's avoiding the pride… even me and Adaeze." He hung his head. "She still hasn't told me or Adaeze the reason for the affair, which makes me all the more suspicious about how it happened."

"You think one of them is hiding something?"

Slowly, Hisani turned to her, meeting her gaze with eyes glazed over. "Yes."

Silence filled the air around them. Hisani returned to his spot and lay down. He wasn't exhausted, but not far from it either. He tried to relax.

Amina thought over her king's words. Again, for the first time since he told her about the affair she was in shock and surprise. But she was thankful. At least Hisani hadn't come to her saying that Idhara and Nyoka were still in their adulterous relationship. As far as Amina knew, at least from a few lionesses she treated for minor hunt injuries, the relationship between the guard and queen was over and that Nyoka was changing his ways, including his attitude.

Now Hisani was here because the guardian's confession didn't make sense?

Amina shrugged. Something about the lion's words was off. She knew Nyoka since he was born. She baptized him and his brother when they were two weeks old. Sure, his parents gave him a name meaning snake, but that didn't matter. Amina watched Nyoka and the others when they were cubs and not once did Nyoka act like his name suggested! He was the opposite of snake and to seduce a lioness married to the king… Hisani was right. Nyoka's confession didn't fit. Is it possible he's hiding the truth?

Amina licked her lips slowly as an idea formed in her mind. For Hisani to ask Nyoka straight would give the lion the wrong impression. It would have to be someone who knew the case, but someone who wouldn't judge. Yes, that was it, and the idea sounded better and better to her as the minutes passed.

"Hisani…"

The lion lifted his head, eyes meeting the shaman's. "What is it?"

"If Nyoka did lie, I don't believe he did it to get an easier punishment."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he did it to be honorable."

Hisani shook his head. "I'm not understanding, Amina."

"Nyoka knew that if he lied or told the truth he'd get punished, as would Idhara. It seems to me that when Nyoka found out that you knew about him and Idhara, he did a complete turnaround and became the lion he was before the affair started and that includes every moral he learned too. Hisani, for eight months Nyoka –"

"He lived up to his name. He became a snake…" Realization fell over Hisani like rain. "You're right. Before any of this he was the lion I grew up with, the good, caring, loyal lion. That's one of the reasons I named him guardian leader. For eight months he wasn't being who he was but now that the affair is over, he's different. He's right." His eyes grew. "But wait, if what we believe is true, that Nyoka lied about starting the affair, then does that mean –" He stopped as Amina held up a paw.

"Hisani, it's just an idea, a theory and a theory needs to be tested. You can't ask Nyoka if he lied. Even if you tried another way he'd take it wrong and you don't want that. It needs to be someone who knows him, Idhara, and the case, and most importantly, someone who won't judge him."

"Who, Amina…?"

She smiled. "Would you mind if I try?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Imani ran into the guardians' cave, ignoring the calls of his name from the lionesses. He didn't want to talk to any of them; there was a reason for his anger. He stomped around the cave, his tail lashing quick strokes behind him, his gold hazel eyes snapping.

"Imani…"

He looked to the cave's opening and growled lowly. "Get… out…" he said softly.

"No, we need to talk, now."

Imani flinched. His brother's voice was like claws scraping along a rock in his ears yet the words were controlled. "I don't want to talk! I know what I saw!"

Nyoka entered the cave and he could see Imani crouched low, waiting to strike. "No, you don't know what you saw. Your mind is playing tricks. Atiya and I were –"

With a short roar, Imani ran up and smacked Nyoka in the side of the face with his paw, claws unsheathed. "Don't… you… dare…" he breathed.

"Imani…"

He looked up and the anger inside him grew. "Atiya… You were with him, coming home…"

The lioness stepped inside, behind Nyoka. "We were just talking…"

"You know what he's done. First our queen, ex-queen, and –"

Nyoka came forward a little, his cheek stinging from Imani's impact. "We didn't do anything. How can you even think that? She's your wife and my sister-in-law. I wouldn't and neither would she. Our relationship is strictly friend based, always has been."

"Yeah, right, brother! Cut the 'I'm gonna be a good guy again' act. I'm not buying it."

"I'm not asking you to. What I am asking is that you let me explain."

Imani stood firm, but the anger was still written in his body language. "Fine, I'm listening."

Nyoka exchanged a quick glance with Atiya. "I was coming home from my rounds, which I completed and saw Atiya coming from hers. We walked home together and just talked, nothing more, nothing less." He sighed deeply. "And that's the truth."

"He's right, Imani," said Atiya. "Talk is all we did. And I've seen the change in him. He's different, who he was before any of this happened." She looked at her mate, pleadingly. "Imani, keeping this anger against him inside you is not good. Let it out. Forgive him. See that his change is not a front, but real and genuine."

The brown lion processed their words very carefully. He didn't speak for a long time. Atiya and Nyoka looked at each other, hoping that their words were heard. When Imani looked at them again, there was no change in his eyes or face.

"No. I won't believe it. He's playing us, even Hisani, and I know he hasn't fallen for this so-called change you two speak of. He was kept in the dark about your affair with Idhara, Nyoka. How do I know that the same isn't happening with me?"

"You don't, Imani," said Nyoka. "But there's this little thing called trust, something you once had for everyone, even me. But now, because of my foolish and life changing mistake, that trust is gone. Okay, but let your trust in me be the only thing that's gone. Don't let your love or trust for anyone else, especially your wife, die too. I know you and Atiya love each other very much. It's something I've wanted for myself with a lioness for a long time. I know it won't happen and being with Idhara was wrong and I will spend the rest of my life paying for it. Fine, that's alright. I can live with that, but your brotherly love is something that is hard to live without." Nyoka paused, took a breath, feeling his emotions running high. He exhaled. "I just pray that one day you'll find it in your faithful heart to forgive me."

With no other words he walked out of the cave, passed the lionesses and to a waterhole nearby. He took a long drink but it didn't refresh him. After awhile of standing there, contemplating, he heard his name, but the voice wasn't his brother.

"Nyoka…"

He turned to see Hisani and the shaman, Amina. "Sire… Amina… what are you doing here?" His words were full of respect and honor.

Hisani looked to Amina and stepped back. Amina followed Hisani's lead. "Nyoka… I'm here to talk to you, if you want."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Nyoka stared at the leopard. "Talk to me… about what?"

Amina looked around the area and saw a secluded place with trees and a stream. "Follow me."

She started walking and Nyoka turned to Hisani. "Why is she here?"

"Like she said, Nyoka, she wants to talk."

He opened his mouth then closed it. No use asking or clarifying. Hisani planned this. He sighed loudly in surrender and followed the shaman. They lay down in the grass near the stream of water, facing each other.

"Okay, Amina, seriously, what's this all about?" Nyoka asked.

"You tell me."

"I have nothing to tell."

The way he started rubbing his forepaw along the grass told Amina he did. Rubbing his paw idly was the sign, at least to her that Nyoka wanted to speak but was afraid. She leaned forward a little. "Nyoka, whatever it is you want to say, you can say it to me. You know I'll listen."

He smirked. "Yeah…" His thoughts started to gather. Should he? _Go on, ask her. It's been two weeks; surely she has to know by now! And Hisani brought her to you! _He exhaled slowly. It was now or never. "I take it you know what happened with me and Idhara?" He looked to the side, not wanting to see her face, afraid to see the shame he'd seen on so many animals already.

"Yes."

Her voice held no condemnation and Nyoka willed himself to relax. "Then I suppose you're here to tell me that I made a terrible, life changing mistake and that Idhara and I sinned. Well, I already know and I'm paying for it now and will also pay for it again when I die, which I am willing to do." Finding the courage, Nyoka turned and looked her straight in the face. "I am, Amina. I'm willing to pay before our Creator."

The shaman only nodded, mentally noting the serious stare in his eyes. He wasn't playing. A small flicker of hope welled within her. _Lord, he's no snake, _she prayed. _He really wants to make amends in this life and the next. _"I believe you, but I also hope you won't have to. Pay for it when you die, I mean."

"Yeah, well, we'll see in the end."

Amina's ear flickered and she closed her eyes for a second. She couldn't picture him before the Almighty. The subject needed to be changed, at least partly. "Hisani tells me you're doing well with your… demotion."

Nyoka shrugged. "I'm trying. I'll admit that it feels weird being back where I started but what's even weirder is Imani being leader. He's doing fine and giving me the cold shoulder. I don't blame him. I still feel lousy for the whole thing as it is and his attitude isn't helping."

Her adrenaline shot up. Yes! This was the moment she'd been waiting for. She spoke carefully, making sure her words didn't sound intrusive or that he would take offense and brush her off.

"Why do you feel lousy?" she asked quietly.

He turned his eyes to her and she saw them snap. He didn't speak and wouldn't take offense to her question. Compared to the others, she, like Hisani and Atiya, were trying to help in a way that didn't involve hurting him. "I'll tell you why, Amina." His words came out controlled. "I seduced my best friend's wife." The pain in his voice was evident and it was clear to Amina that he would carry it for the rest of his life. "I seduced the queen, a lioness already spoken for. I committed a terrible crime, so yeah, I feel lousy. I always will." His eyes fell on the grass and he shut them. "I wish I could take it back but I can't. Even if Hisani never forgives me all I want is to serve him and this kingdom. It's all I have."

"That's very noble of you."

"It doesn't change anything."

"No, but you're making an effort not to beg for forgiveness."

"Begging won't help and I'm trying not to."

"That's all you can do, but you know what I think?"

He opened his eyes reluctantly and met hers. "What…?"

"That you're not the kind of lion to seduce a lioness whether she's married or not."

Words of alarm sounded in his head. _How can she say that? Of course I'm the kind of –_

_No, you're not, son. Come back from the lie and return to the truth._

His eyes widened. That voice… He hadn't heard it in months. The last time he did – Nyoka trembled. No, it wasn't possible… was it? The voice had warned him that fateful night but he didn't listen. Nyoka groaned and put his paws over his head, burying his muzzle in the grass.

Amina noticed. "Nyoka, are you all right?"

The yell that erupted from him was muffled and quickly he shot his head up, breathing hard and heavy. He could see the shaman looking at him with grave concern. He knew why, knew how he probably looked: like a lion at war with himself. And he was. Yeah, he was grateful for the second chance Hisani had given him, but what he had done to get it…

_Return to the truth…_

The voice's last four words ran all through his head, urging him to do the right thing. If he did, would there be consequences? Not just for himself but for Idhara? Would they be worse, not filled with the partial mercy Hisani had extended, like letting them stay? The questions continued until Nyoka remembered something his mother had once said when he and Imani were cubs.

_Promise me my sons that you will grow up wise, strong and gentle. But most of all, and most important – never lie. Always be honest with and to one another and others. Once you lie, it will either come back to haunt you or become more than one. It will trap you. Honesty is always best because it holds truth and truth, however painful telling, will ultimately set you free._

When they were young and growing, Nyoka and Imani kept the promise. It was simple for Imani since his name meant honest. But for Nyoka something about it stayed with him, always did until eight months ago. Was it the deep sincerity of its meaning or how sweet it sounded? Imani was a thinker but not a deep thinker like him. Nyoka was, some would say, an idealist; the one who believed that life had a deeper meaning and had to be lead in a way that pleased the One who created it. And one of the other things he loved, but rarely did anymore, was looking at the stars. Just take time away from sleep to look at their majestic beauty, to reflect on life and how important and wonderful it could be.

The shaman's voice drew him from his thoughts.

"Nyoka, are you okay?" She waved a paw in his face. "Can you hear me?"

Without warning, his body jerked and his eyes looked up at her. "Huh, what…?"

She drew her paw away. "Are you okay? You looked like you were in a trance."

Nyoka's breathing was slow and his heart pounded. He waited until it calmed then said, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…" He sighed deeply, but the words – the voice's and his late mother's – came back on the cool air.

_Come back from the lie and return to the truth._

_Honesty is always best… it holds truth and truth, however painful, will ultimately set you free._

In that moment he understood. Why would the voice's warning and his mother's special reminder about the importance of honesty come back unless – "You know I lied to Hisani."

Amina nodded once. "Yes."

"Then Hisani knows too, right? He must have been thinking about my confession, my change, then he told you and you started putting two and two together. Then he brought you here to talk to me." He scoffed but not negatively. "You know I wasn't sure he would go for that false confession. I thought he'd see right through it."

"There's a reason you lied, isn't there?"

He lowered his head. "Yes," he said quietly. "But you're not going to like it… neither will Hisani."

"He should be here. If you want to tell me what really happened."

"I should and if I do this might be the last time you see me."

"I highly doubt Hisani will banish you for telling the truth."

Nyoka started to stand. "Shall I get him?"

"Only if you want him to know what really happened with you and Idhara."

He turned and looked in the direction Hisani and the pride was. He inhaled the cool air through his mouth. "He _needs_ to know. He's my friend and my king. Telling him will be painful… but it will ultimately set him and all of us free." His eyes grew distant as he started walking and for a split second he could see his mother's face.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Princess Adaeze stood on a small hill with Nabila at her side. Below were an antelope and a wildebeest, the representatives of their respective species. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her. This was probably how her father felt before beginning a case. She stared down at the animals. So far they hadn't seemed to mind her presence, and Nabila told them about the king.

The herbivores were unsure, having their king's daughter taking over his duties for the day.

"But," the wildebeest had said, "she is our princess and next in line to the throne."

"Yeah, so she'll be dealing with us and the other representatives eventually. It's always good to start early." The antelope bowed. "My lady…"

Adaeze had smiled a little at that then shook her head. Enough pleasantries and down to business… "What seems to be the problem?" she asked, hoping her voice sounded with authority.

The antelope stepped forward. "The wildebeest have invaded the territory of my people, your highness." Quickly, he shot a look at his opponent.

"For what reason have they done this?" Adaeze asked.

"They claim that the grass on their side of the kingdom is drying."

The wildebeest kept his eyes on the princess as he responded. "It _is_. There are hardly any healthy looking blades left and when we taste it…" He shrugged and stuck out his tongue a little, as if he could still taste the foulness. "The waterholes are fine, it's just the grass. We can't eat it, plain and simple." His ears fell. "One of the calves got sick a few days ago because he ate it. He's fine now, mainly since we moved but…" He stopped.

The antelope was quiet.

Adaeze thought over the words. She glanced at Nabila, leaned over and whispered, "What do you think?"

The cheetah shivered. "I've been to the side in which the wildebeest live, my lady. He's right; the grass is drying up."

Adaeze gave her a small faint smile and turned her attention back to the representatives. She locked eyes with the wildebeest. "I have not been to your side of the kingdom, representative, but the royal advisor has. I know she is not one to lie… and I agree with you. You and your people need healthy grass to eat, so here is my decree…" She paused for a moment, took a deep breath, let it out slowly then said in an almost commanding voice, "The wildebeest shall stay in the antelope's region."

The antelope's eyes grew and he stomped a hoof angrily. "Madam, this is outrageous! They cannot stay in our territory. My people need the grass as long as it's healthy."

The lioness narrowed her eyes. "And so do the wildebeest, sir. You will let them stay."

"Yes, my lady," the antelope grumbled. He couldn't argue with his future leader.

She looked at both of them strongly. "We are in the middle of the dry season so that is why the grass, at least in the wildebeests' territory, is drying. The rain season will take care of that but even when it comes the wildebeest will have to stay with the antelope until the rains have gone. How long that will be is unclear so until that time your species will have to learn to get along and share the grass and waterholes evenly and fairly. You may be different but you do share the wealth of this kingdom and the shelter it gives. And we lions also share the wealth and shelter with you, but we also protect you from intruders. We must not turn on each other in good times or bad. When there's solidarity there is strength."

Next to her, Nabila smiled. Even the princess's decisions and speeches sounded like her father. _Hisani, you'd be proud._

"Any questions," Adaeze asked.

The representatives looked at each other then back to the lioness, shaking their heads.

"No, ma'am," said the antelope. "We'll try getting along."

The wildebeest moved towards him. "You know if the same thing happened to your side, I'd invite you and yours to stay."

"Treat others the way you'd want to be treated," the antelope replied, the anger in his eyes and voice gone. He nudged the wildebeest. "Come on; let's tell our people about the new arrangement even if it is temporary." He turned and stared at the princess, bowing deeply. "Thank you for your help, Princess Adaeze. You will make a good queen one day."

Adaeze smiled. "Thank you."

"We've been lucky to have your father," the wildebeest added. "We'll be even luckier to have his daughter." He dipped his head. "Princess Adaeze…" He joined the antelope and the two left.

When they were gone Adaeze hung her head. "How does Dad do this every day? I mean, I've seen him do it but…"

Nabila chuckled softly. "It takes patience. In some cases, the bigger ones, it takes time. Thankfully some of the representatives have patience. Some anyway…"

"Great…" Adaeze stretched. "Anything else…?"

The cheetah eyed her. "Before I answer that let's find you a waterhole. You look parched."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hisani wasn't surprised when Nyoka told him that he had something to say. He sat down beside Amina and the two looked at Nyoka, watching as he prepared.

At a length the guardian lifted his head. "Hisani, before I begin I want you to know that I am so sorry for lying. To be honest, and I mean it, I did not intend for any of this to happen or to let it get out of control. I didn't know what to do, didn't know which way to go or who to turn to."

The leader's ears flickered, his expression unreadable. His tail tapped the ground. "Hmm… continue."

Nyoka paused and bowed his head. _Be honest… and tell the truth. It'll hurt but it'll also help… _He cleared his throat. "Eight months ago I made a terrible mistake and because of that I have changed the lives of those I love and grew up with." Slowly he looked towards Hisani. "As I told Amina, and Atiya earlier, I will spend the rest of my life atoning and I'm willing to atone even in the afterlife." He stared at his ruler, eyes begging all the while inwardly he prayed. "Hisani, humbly, I ask you to listen to my words with a clear conscience and heart. Afterward, please consider and think in your heart that I am not the lion who could do such a thing. I know you know this and have been inwardly raging about it for two weeks, but even so, remind yourself… just in case you are tempted not to believe me."

Hisani sat there, listening. It was as if the lion knew what he was thinking. And he was right about everything. After a few small heartbeats, the king nodded. "Okay, I hear what you're saying. Tell us what happened."

Nyoka uttered a silent prayer and meeting the faces of his king and the leopard shaman, he began. Even as the first words left his mouth he shivered as the memory of that night played once again in his mind…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

For as long as he could remember Nyoka loved looking at the stars, especially when no one was around, when everyone was asleep. It gave him time to be alone and reflect on his life and how precious it was, even if he had no one real close to share it with other than his brother, who had a family of his own. But Nyoka rarely worried about that. Sure, he wanted a family one day, but if it wasn't supposed to be, then he wasn't going to complain, not even to the heavens.

Perhaps one day, when he least expected it the right lioness would come along, a lioness he felt a deep connection with, much like the way Imani felt with his wife. But if it wasn't supposed to happen, he wouldn't worry. Even without a family of his own he still had his brother, sister-in-law, and nephew. That was enough.

Nyoka searched the stars, wondering if his parents were watching. He'd been missing them lately, his mother more than his father, who was a hard lion but with good reason. At least he didn't abuse his sons or his wife. From Nyoka's point of view and character judgment both his parents had their special qualities. His father taught him and Imani political discipline when they walked around the lands and his mother taught them social discipline when they played with their friends.

Over the years Nyoka considered himself and Imani lucky to have parents who took care of the kingdom and their family, and Imani, along with his wife, were doing the same. Nyoka often watched his brother and growing nephew.

"Like father like son," he said quietly, breathing slowly. "Lord, I hope one day your plan for me is to have a family, to be the kind of father Imani is to his son…"

He closed his eyes. He wasn't jealous of his brother, but at times he did envy him. That wasn't real jealously, was it? Nyoka scolded himself. Maybe it was. To have what another has… Then there was the king, Hisani and he too had a family. So, did that mean Nyoka was to spend the rest of his days a bachelor, a brother, an uncle, and a servant of his king, never to know the happiness Imani and Hisani had?

Nyoka bit his tongue to keep from lashing out to the heavens over the unfairness he was feeling. Lashing out wouldn't do any good. He would just have to wait.

"Ah, there's our guardian and philosopher of the stars. What are they saying tonight, Nyoka?"

The voice made him turn and, for just a moment, forget his personal inward struggle. He managed a smile. "Evening, my lady, and might I ask what brings you out here?"

Queen Idhara smiled and sat beside him. She glanced at the stars then back to him. "I couldn't sleep," she replied. "I take it it's the same with you?"

He nodded and returned his gaze to the skies. "Yeah, but looking at the stars soothes me and makes me want to sleep."

"Hisani says the stars do the same for him," Idhara said. "He's been taking Adaeze out to look at them, giving her the 'Spirits of the past, those who have done good, watch over all creatures' speech. She believes it." Idhara scoffed.

"Isn't that a good thing? That she knows all good animals will guide her throughout her life just as the Lord will? Not to mention you and Hisani?"

"I don't believe in that stuff, Nyoka. Never have. I was hoping Hisani wouldn't pass it on to her, but he has…" She growled softly. "Our own daughter…"

In all the years Nyoka had known her, even before she became queen, he had never seen Idhara act and talk this way. He wanted to say something to bring some sort of comfort and to justify Hisani's actions, but he couldn't, not even as a friend. She was, after all, Hisani's mate, and he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Before he could think of something to say, she leaned over and her head fell against his shoulder. He was taken aback by her action and swallowing hard, he slowly moved away.

"What?" she asked.

In the dark, he thought he could see her smiling. That was impossible, right? She wasn't coming onto him was she? "I…" He felt the blood rush through him, his heart pounding and his legs shaking. "I-I think I should go back to the cave now. Another early day tomorrow…" He prepared to move but Idhara ran up and stood in front of him. He turned his head away to avoid the look in her eyes. If he was right, if it was _that_ look…

"Why leave, Nyoka?" she asked, her smile close to being seductive. "It's such a nice night…" She nuzzled his mane.

Nyoka shivered at her touch and stepped back. "Idhara, no… you can't. You're married to Hisani."

"Hisani and I don't have the understanding we once had. Ever since Adaeze started growing up, he's been taking her around the kingdom, showing her what he does." Her eyes snapped and she near hissed. "He wants her to be like him!"

"I'm… sure that's not true. He just wants her to be a good ruler."

"Her name means 'king's daughter', Nyoka and she's living up to it!"

"Shouldn't she…? She _is_ the heiress." Nyoka paused, hoping that what had just happened was a figment of his tired mind. _Please let it be that, Lord. _"Have you tried talking to him?"

"He wouldn't understand. He was in the same position with his father when he was Adaeze's age…"

Nyoka looked at the grass, flexing his paws. "Are you two alright? I mean, you still –"

"Love him? I don't know." She came closer and whispered. "Like I said, he doesn't understand. But you do… what you've said…" She shuddered. "It's helped."

Again he swallowed hard and this time silently prayed. "_Lord, please give me strength to resist. She doesn't know what she's doing._"

She licked his cheek.

"This is wrong, Idhara," Nyoka said as he pulled away and leapt around her, hoping to make a run for the cave. "I don't know what's going on with you and Hisani, but you're…" He groaned quietly. "It's not the answer."

Idhara turned, rounding on him. "I need you, Nyoka."

He sighed through his nose and halfway turned. "No, you don't, and certainly not in the way you're implying. It won't happen. I can't and won't."

"No one would have to know."

"But I would. Hisani is my king and my best friend. You are his wife, his queen. And you and I are just friends. What you want from me is an escape." He sucked in a breath through his mouth, the cool air sensitive to his teeth. "I'm not going to be part of it." He made another run to the cave.

Idhara watched. She couldn't let him go. He could give her the one thing Hisani was unwilling to lately. "Oh yes, you will."

He stopped. "Why is that?"

She smirked and walked up to him, resting her head against his side, rubbing him all the way up to his neck. "Because if you don't I could easily make your life miserable." She angled her head, eyeing him. "And there are many ways I can do that. The choice is yours."

He stood there, unmoving, his mind buzzing. She was bluffing… wasn't she? She _wouldn't_. Hisani would never go for it, he wasn't that gullible, and yet… Again, he silently prayed. "_Lord, help me out. I know Idhara… would she? Are things bad between her and Hisani? And if I don't do this, will she holler –_" The word stuck in his throat and he waited for a silent answer. "_God, please tell me you're there…_"

_My son, resist temptation and it will flee…_

Nyoka groaned. Wasn't that what he was trying to do? Avoid and resist the temptation before him? He had to, by any means! He stood firm and strong, willing her seductive gaze to have no effect.

"I won't go for this, Idhara. If you want to make my life miserable, go ahead but I will not do what you want of me. It's a crime and a sin. You belong to Hisani. He is your husband, not me!"

She laughed. "You really mean that, Nyoka? Come on now, your name means snake and after all these years I've never seen you act like it. Besides, in case you've forgotten, I am the queen and you're just a guardian, a servant; not just the king's, but mine too. You don't do this and I will make your life miserable. Of course if you try to defend yourself, who do you think people will believe? You, a servant, or the king's wife…? You don't want to cross paths with me on the other side of plains. It wouldn't go well."

Nyoka felt himself being torn. He wanted to resist her, but was she right? If he didn't, would she tell everyone that he – He couldn't let the word come to mind. It wasn't evil but what it meant and represented was. If he didn't and she kept her word, he would be ruined. He'd be kicked out of the pride or worse, killed, if Hisani went that far. And his family: his brother and sister-in-law… His friends… His whole life's work would be undone.

_Resist her, son. Flee… flee quickly. Go into the cave…_

The words echoed in his soul. He wanted to, had to, but her words stayed with him, rolling around in his head. He gritted his teeth, bit his tongue and with his front claws he gripped the grass. What was more important? What was more dangerous? If he followed her way, how long would it last? And if he didn't, his life would end. He closed his eyes, feeling his heart sink. He knew what he had to do, even if it meant turning from his good nature and God.

_Lord, forgive this weak creation… forgive… this snake…_

He slowly looked up at her, his eyes dull and pained. She'd threatened him and this was the only way to ensure she didn't see it through. Instead, he would. Weakly, he bowed. "I… I am at your service, my queen," he said, his voice matching the weakness his body felt.

She smiled, saying nothing and together they walked into the night's shadows.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The memory was gone. Carefully, Nyoka raised his eyes. Neither Hisani nor Amina spoke and from the looks on their faces they were in shock and trying to process what they'd heard.

Nyoka continued. "I knew it was wrong. How I succumbed was also wrong…" A sob filled his throat. "What could I do? She blackmailed me; I was trapped. It was either follow or have her carry out the threat. I was afraid." He chuckled dryly. "Imagine me, a grown lion afraid of a lioness…" His body stiffened and the pain in his eyes grew with such intensity Hisani and Amina felt it. "Not just any lioness but the queen, your wife, Hisani. You know her better than I ever could and, I think, deep down you know what she would have said if I hadn't gone with her."

Hisani nodded numbly. He looked and felt like his heart had been ripped out and in its place was a scar that would never heal. He'd heard it, heard what he knew to be true. The hurt in Nyoka's eyes as he spoke was no joke, figment or lie. He knew that the lion's confession wasn't right and here was the proof, just as Idhara's refusal to tell him the reason. Questions filled his mind. Why would she seduce Nyoka and threaten him if he didn't comply? All through the story Hisani had a feeling about how she would make Nyoka pay if he didn't sleep with her and the very mental idea made him sick. Nyoka would never do that! He was too kind, gentle and caring when it came to lionesses. He treated them with respect and honor.

With all this, Hisani had the need to forgive Nyoka. Yes, he had followed Idhara and slept with her for eight months, but really, what choice did he have? Idhara would have carried out her threat to make his life horrible otherwise. Hisani now understood why Idhara kept distancing herself from him and how she'd let her love for him grow cold. Maybe he never really knew her at all. She betrayed him and seduced his best friend because he was training his daughter, their daughter to rule justly and fairly?

The whole thing was too much to take in and the truth settled on his shoulders. Idhara's cold, selfish attitude and Nyoka's change in mannerisms and attitude for the last eight months all made sense!

At last he managed to speak. "Is… is there anything else, Nyoka?"

The guardian swallowed. "Yes…"

Hisani gave Amina a quick glance who responded with a weak one of her own. "We're listening."

"After that night I found myself in the same situation for a week and once it was over, I didn't argue or fight. There was no point and even if I had done something, she'd go to you and tell you the worst." Nyoka paused and shook his head. "I went along with it for two reasons. One, I didn't want to lose everything I have: My job as your lead guard, my home, and my life. And two, I didn't want to put Imani and his family through such pain. None of you would have believed me if I defended myself. It would have been my word against the queen's. A he said she said thing. I didn't want others getting hurt."

He met Hisani's eyes through his own narrowed. "I'm not selfish you know that. The more Idhara and I kept meeting, the more I found myself actually liking it." A few tears spilled down his face. "Eight months ago I walked away from everything my parents ever taught me. I treated my own brother, sister-in-law and nephew like dirt, and most of all I began having thoughts of getting rid of you."

He saw the king stiffen but he pressed on. "In spite of cold behavior and immoral thoughts I truly believe that the moral part of my true self was slowly coming back and as weeks and days passed I started telling Idhara that our actions were wrong and that one day we would get caught. Well we're caught and the whole affair has been over for two weeks, never to happen again just as I said and boldly promised before you and the pride."

Silence filled the atmosphere and each feline's body was still. Nyoka's eyes fell to the grass. He flexed his paws, hoping and praying that Hisani would continue to believe him.

"Nyoka… I understand why you didn't tell me the day I confronted you. Your reasons for following through are understandable but I will not justify it."

Nyoka nodded. "That's okay."

"Be that as it may, I don't know if you were in the wrong place at the wrong time or that I was blind to Idhara, but no matter the questions we can't change it now. We can only move forward and I can make amends to you."

"Hisani, don't. It's not needed. I'm fine being a low ranking guardian."

"I'm not. It's not fair to keep you under your younger brother now that I know the truth."

"Hisani, please, Imani is too angry with me. Don't make it worse by giving me the lead position. I don't want it. If you give me the lead guard position again that will show everyone you favor me and they will lose respect for you. I don't want that to happen either. I have to atone for making Imani and Atiya work themselves for eight months because of my selfishness and the only way to do that is for me to stay where I am and rise up to the position by myself. You can give it to me when I have earned it and in the meantime I'll do whatever you want me to do. I'll even watch Adaeze for you. Please, just let me atone, even if it means suffering gossip. I can take it."

Hisani could only stare at Nyoka in astonishment. There was no sign of foul play and he had a point. He couldn't show favoritism, especially to a lion who just laid the truth at his paws. Now he was a lion who was openly willing to follow his younger brother's orders to make up for being selfish and willing to watch over the princess too, and do anything he wanted? Hisani glanced at the ground for a moment then returned his eyes to the lion in front of him.

"Very well, Nyoka, you shall remain a low guardian until you earn the leadership position again."

The lion smiled gently and he bowed his head graciously and in respect. "That's all I ask, your majesty."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Adaeze's worry for her best friend's continual anger against his uncle was at the front of her mind daily. Talking to him proved useless. He would scoff and brush her off with a turn of his head or sharp snap in his eyes. In all the years they'd known each other he had never done that, but Adaeze had to remind herself that he was still hurting and refusing to let go.

One evening, she and her father talked about it on the ledge under a star filled sky.

"I know he's pained, I am too. I just wish he'd talk to me. I expressed my feelings before and after this started."

Hisani's face held empathy. "There's not much you can do for him right now, Ada. Lions take bad news differently than lionesses. And a whole lot harder."

Her brow furrowed. "So… it's natural for lions to cut themselves off when there's bad news?"

"For some lions… yes. It's different for me because I have responsibilities and I _want_ to be social. I don't like cutting myself off and just being in my emotions. It's not healthy and it can have unwanted effects." He glanced up to the dark sky above. "As far as your mother is concerned–"

"Isn't that different? I mean she's been avoiding you in many ways for months."

A pained look came across his face but he shook his head and suppressed his anger. Hearing the truth from Nyoka about the affair had ripped him apart and the wound caused by Idhara's silence had grown. He allowed himself to hear it and now that he had, he wasn't angry, just deeply saddened. Saddened for Idhara and that she refused to him her feelings. He pitied Nyoka who was both guilty and innocent.

"No, Ada, not that," Hisani finally said. "I meant that I _could_ be social with your mother. I _could_ talk to her, but in light of everything she's not the lioness I grew up with or fell in love with. In my eyes she's a complete stranger and it's hard to talk to a stranger. Especially if it's someone you've known your entire life," he added softly.

"That's how I feel about Maabade. He's acting like I don't know his pain, but I do. I'm just as affected by this as he is." She looked at the ground, sniffling. "He once told me that he loved Nyoka like a second father, and that if anything ever happened to his parents he knew Nyoka would take care of him." When she met her father's eyes again, a tear was falling down her muzzle.

Hisani licked it. "Adaeze," he said softly, his dark blue eyes shimmering in the darkness, "sweetheart, I truly believe it's hard for Maabade to talk to you because there's anger in his family."

"His father…?"

The king nodded silently.

Adaeze flexed her paws along the ground. "Maybe… but what of his mother…? From what I've seen and quietly observed she doesn't seem to hold any anger against Nyoka."

"True, but remember Atiya is a _lioness_. She's taken this matter in a different way. Instead of being angry she has _chosen_ not to let her personal feelings take control." He shrugged. "I've spoken with her and she's said that Imani is refusing to forgive Nyoka and move on. Not only that but for quite a few days she and Nyoka have returned home together from their separate rounds and during those walks she knows that Nyoka has changed for the better and that it's not a front to please others. After having a few private talks with him myself, I believe her. At first I didn't want to – mainly of my own personal feelings – but no more."

Adaeze nodded. "I want to see the change in Nyoka up close for myself, Dad, but…" She trembled. "But I don't want to anger Maabade any more than he already is."

Hisani looked to her, surprised and thankful. Adaeze had a quality that many took for granted or didn't believe in: The want to give second chances despite opposition at home. "I think I can arrange that," he said. Then he told her about Nyoka's request. "He said he wants to atone for being selfish and ignorant of his duties. He wants to regain my trust and the trust of the pride, but most of all he wants to regain _your_ trust since you are the future ruler and because his actions with your mother have hurt you so."

"Really, but, why? I thought–"

"I thought so too, but he really wants to pay you the respect and honor you deserve as future leader, and the only way he feels he can is by looking out for you for as long as you want him to."

Adaeze didn't speak for a long time. She grew still; except for her tail, which swished back and forth on the ground as she mulled over her father's words. What he said sounded right and from distantly seeing Nyoka's change in mannerisms and attitude, she silently agreed. While no one in the Northern Valley posed her any threat, perhaps this would give her the up close and personal chance she wanted. She could talk to Nyoka on a deeper level and to get know to him. He made a terrible mistake but was willing and wanting to atone by any means.

The princess looked up at her father and for the first time Hisani didn't see himself in her eyes. He saw only her and her persona. Fatherly love surged throughout his entire being he could hardly contain it.

"Okay, Dad. I'll let him walk with me… how about tomorrow?"

Hisani smiled in reply. His heart pounded as they quietly returned to the den, and as sleep overtook Hisani he had one more thing on his mind. If this part of Nyoka's plan worked then he would be walking the path of righteousness and regaining the trust he'd lost so quickly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nyoka loved waking early. It gave him a chance to greet the morning in a way he hadn't done for eight months. Those painful and often anger filled early mornings he spent with Idhara were either trying to get her to return home without him or to get her to stay a little longer.

Now he was a few feet from the guardian's cave, watching the sky change colors. Seeing something so beautiful he felt lower than the dirt beneath the grass. Often during the last few weeks, more so since he told Hisani the truth about himself and Idhara, he felt like this but today it hit him hard, right in the center of his chest. The intensity of the pain and the magnificent display of colors in the sky were too much to take in that Nyoka found himself sinking to the grass on his stomach.

He was overcome. All he wanted was to watch the sunrise but instead his emotions took over. A few small tears leaked out his blue green eyes, which he closed and squeezed tightly. He brought a paw to his face, wiping his eyes. For the first time since telling the truth to Hisani he heard the voice in his mind.

_Nyoka, return…_

Nyoka swallowed but answered in his spirit. _Lord… you want me back? After everything I did? After I turned my back on you?_

_You have made partial peace with your king though it will take time for him to fully forgive you. But I want to forgive you completely. Return, Nyoka and be at peace. You know you cannot hope to atone here on earth without allowing me to cleanse you of your sin and forgive you of your rebellion._

The words were so clear it was as if someone were sitting in front of him. Nyoka let out a small sob. So it was true? God wanted him back and forgive him? The truth of the inner words settled on his heart, soothing the ache. He looked up at the sky, the colors blending together preparing for the rising of the sun.

New tears filled his eyes. Tears of hope and what God so willingly and lovingly offered him: Peace. The peace Nyoka had hoped and longed to have in complete fullness with the passage of time as he continued proving his worth to the king and the pride, which would take months, maybe years. The path would be hard but he was willing. And here was a peace that would wash away his emotional and mental struggles. It would help him through whatever lay ahead in the future. The feeling assured him that the Creator of all things had not abandoned him and would never leave him. He had fallen but God wanted to bring him up. What happened with Idhara was partly his fault because he went with the word of the queen and not what he'd heard from God that fateful night.

_Even so, oh Lord, your mercy is still there, still offered to those who break away from you. _Nyoka sniffed and continued. _You wish to lift me up… well here I am, coming to you freely and humbly… Lift me up and help me, for from this day on I put all my trust in you and will forevermore resist temptation and trust you to see me through. Wherever this life takes me I want you beside, ahead and behind me._

There were no words of reply in his soul as he finished but refreshment soared through him. He opened his eyes and looked up. The sun was still rising but the sky; the beauty of the sun's light shining on the kingdom was a wonderful sight.

Nyoka rose and sat watching as the sleeping kingdom started to wake. He couldn't see any animals but they were around, starting their everyday routine. _Just as I am, _he thought breathing cool crisp the air. _Thank you, Lord_. A sparkle of hope shined in his eyes. He was quiet until he felt a presence at his side. He turned and dipped his head. "Good morning, your highness…"

The princess smiled. "Good day, Nyoka…"

"It's going to be a beautiful day."

"Yes, it is."

"You're up with the dawn…" he said kindly.

"As are you," she noted.

"It helps me prepare for the day and my duties."

They were quiet and Nyoka realized he was alone with the king's daughter. He took a moment to look upon her with admirable and honorable eyes. It was obvious Adaeze was strong in mind, body and spirit. There was wisdom in the way she carried herself and knowledge in the words she spoke. "_Idhara,_" he thought, shaking his head sadly, "_you were wrong about your daughter. Everything_ _Hisani has taught her is right, and it's working._"

He also knew that the princess had a few more months till she turned three, a day which would possibly mark a countdown to when she would take the throne. But Hisani was still in good health. He could rule for another four years if he wanted. Nyoka found himself smiling. There would come a day when Princess Adaeze would rule the kingdom and he looked forward to it. "_You will rule well, just like your father." _With that thought he turned away.

"My father tells me you wish to be my guard," she said.

His mouth dropped open in surprise. Hisani told her? _Calm, _he told himself. _Keep calm. _"He is right… and is that okay?" Before she could reply, he added, "Because if not I understand. I'm sure you wouldn't–"

"Nyoka," Adaeze said gently, "it's alright. At first I was angry but at my mother. With you I was more shocked. I never expected that from either of you… but we can't change the past. And I know you want to serve your punishment honorably and fairly. From what I've seen, you are. You're becoming the lion my father loved like a brother. He told me that it was hard to think about forgiving you, but with his name meaning forgiveness, well…" She paused and shook her head. "I don't know how the affair between you and my mother started and frankly I don't want to know. What's important is that it's over and you're using the second chance my father gave you. I commend you, Nyoka for how you've turned your life around."

Her words sounded similar to Hisani's. Whether she was forgiving him he couldn't tell but he wouldn't push it. Her talking to him was a good sign and a start. "I understand and thank you. I am trying."

"I know and what you just heard is the long answer to your request. You want the short answer?"

"Only if you want to tell me…"

She smiled. "Well, then my answer is yes. You can be my guard for however long you want."

"Really…?"

"Yes. And I wanted to ask you if you would accompany me today." At his puzzled look she said, "When I first started noticing your transformation I wanted to see it for myself away from prying eyes and ears. I wanted to get to know the more loyal you."

Nyoka bowed his head. "Thank you, ma'am… that means a lot to me."

"'Ma'am'...? Nyoka, I'm old enough to be your daughter. Plus I'm not queen, but when my time comes, you can call me 'ma'am'."

"I only want to show you respect as my future leader."

She chuckled softly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

A comfortable silence fell until Adaeze, licking her mouth, turned to face Nyoka once more. "Care to come with me to a waterhole?"

He smiled gently. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hisani watched his daughter and Nyoka from the stone ledge. _That's my girl. Well done, Adaeze. _He'd had no idea that she left the chambers until he woke. And that, sleeping in the royal cave was strange, almost foreign. Idhara no longer slept there but among the lionesses in a vacant corner all to herself.

Hisani thought he would have problems with her about sleeping arrangements after he delivered his judgment, but she understood that with no royal title she would have to find a new place to sleep. She didn't complain, just went ahead that night and found an unused corner in the main den. It was as though she didn't care about anything that had happened. When Hisani and Adaeze prepared to sleep in the royal cave that night there was a damp feeling.

"It'll take some getting used to, Dad," Adaeze had said.

And she was right but how long would it take? Nearly every morning he woke, looking to see if Idhara was sleeping beside him as she had every night for the last three years. Hisani groaned and shook his head, remembering Adaeze and Nyoka. From his high observance they were heading to a waterhole, Nyoka walking at a respectful distance. Hisani had to smile. Clearly the two had talked and things seemed okay between them. That was a good sign, wasn't it? Adaeze accepted Nyoka's request, right?

"You'll find out later," he muttered as he descended the stone, walking to the guardians' cave. He had to wonder if Imani knew of Nyoka's absence. He shrugged and clawed the ground at the entrance.

"Hisani, hi," said Atiya, approaching with a smile.

"Good morning, Atiya… Is Imani up?"

"Yes. I'll get him." As soon as she left she returned with her mate.

Hisani eyed him. Imani looked like he'd had a hard time sleeping and there was something different in his eyes. Leadership was present but there was a mysterious glare too. "Thank you, Atiya. I won't keep him long." With his lead guardian, Hisani turned and walked, reminding himself not to go in the direction Adaeze and Nyoka had.

"What's this about, Hisani?" Imani asked gruffly. "I don't mean to sound disrespectful but I'm in a bad mood. Nyoka's gone… for the first time in nearly three weeks." He growled softly. "I hope he's not pulling this disappearing act again. If he is I'm gonna –"

"Not do anything," the king said firmly. "There's no need for anger. Nyoka is gone but not in the way you think. He's with my daughter, who invited him to go to a waterhole for a drink."

"Why would she do that?"

"She believes in forgiveness, which I taught her." Hisani stopped and faced Imani. "Your parents taught you and Nyoka too, right? Have you and Atiya taught Maabade, who from what Adaeze has said, is also refusing to forgive Nyoka?"

Imani's eyes snapped. "What does this have to do with me and Maabade? Why should I forgive my brother for something so shameful, not to mention sinful when you, the king, has yet to forgive his wife! Or should I say, former wife?"

Hisani bit his tongue. Imani was right. He had not forgiven Idhara, but wasn't there a difference? Nyoka was seeking forgiveness and was willing to work for it while Idhara wasn't. And that left him wondering. Why should he forgive her? Wasn't the whole affair a way for her to escape what she vowed never to break – her commitment to him? Hisani knew that the punishment meant nothing to her. In fact she was acting relieved; at least that's what he saw from a distance. Now out of his life, at least marriage and leadership wise, Idhara was making sure they would never cross paths in public or in private.

A jolt shook him from his thoughts and he narrowed his eyes. "Are you judging me?"

The guardian didn't speak.

"Are you, Imani?" Hisani prodded. "Let me clarify to you that Idhara wants nothing to do with me. I don't know how she's taking her punishment, but it's up to her to come to me. Whether she does or not I will not push her. But Nyoka, however, is handling his punishment well and he's changing. He messed up but he's more than willing to pay… and that includes serving you."

Imani scoffed. "Are you really so blind, sire? This change of his is a front to get you to believe he's really sorry. And that whole 'The affair will never happen again' speech he gave is a sham. Of course it'll happen again! He's a snake!"

Hisani shook his head sadly. "I can't believe you a lion, whose name means faith and honesty, can be so cold to his own flesh and blood. What happened to you? Your brother made a mistake and he wants your forgiveness."

"He's also the lion who slept with your wife! He treated me, _my_ wife and my son, though not directly, like dirt for eight months! I can't let that go."

Hisani looked away, his gaze pointed to the clear blue peaceful sky. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but if you keep this behavior going you may lose much more than living up to your name…"

Imani stepped back. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Deep down, I think you know." Hisani let out a long sigh. "Take today off, okay? From what I can see everything is fine and Nabila hasn't come, so spend some time with your family." Not waiting for a reply he walked away. "And don't go looking Nyoka," he called over his shoulder. "He's around and he's behaving… whether you believe it or not."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Atiya rarely lectured her son. As a cub, Maabade was well behaved and always listened to his parents. Occasionally sneaking away from the cub-sitter to find adventure in the kingdom with the princess was all he ever did. Like his late parents, Imani taught discipline and teachings under a clear blue sky in the mornings and a star filled sky in the evenings.

But now Maabade _needed_ a lecture. Though Atiya understood her son's fury over the inappropriate actions of his uncle, she could not justify his keeping it. Someone had to tell him.

"Your uncle made a mistake, Maabade, and he's sorry."

"How do you know, Mom?" he asked with a breaking voice. "Dad says that when someone does wrong, they should be punished and should learn a lesson. Well, Uncle Nyoka did something not only wrong but something sinful in the eyes of God, and he broke one of the kingdom's laws. Shouldn't he be punished and learn something?"

Atiya sighed. "Yes, but we're not talking about that. He's already been punished. I'm talking about forgiving him."

"Why should he be forgiven? He lied to you, to Dad, to all of us. He committed adultery with a married lioness who happens to be the mother of the lioness I love."

"Son, everyone makes mistakes, even one such as adultery. No one is perfect. We all fall short sometimes."

"Not you and Dad. You're both happy and have never made mistakes."

"We try not to," she replied softly.

"Then how can adultery be a mistake? Don't you think that Uncle Nyoka was jealous of the king and queen? I've heard you and Dad say over time how close you all were at my and Adaeze's age."

"And you're right; we were close at your age. Nyoka and I were good friends but I started developing feelings for your father. Hisani and Idhara were slowly becoming close and married a year after Hisani became king. There were also two other lionesses in our group your uncle was friends with but neither wanted anything other than friendship." She stopped as memories of those years played in her mind. She forced them away. Helping her son see his wrong was more important. "Maabade, I understand your anger and frustration, but what about Adaeze? Don't you think she's hurting? Don't you think she wants to talk to you, but knowing and seeing your anger, she's afraid?"

Her son looked up at her confused. "What? Why would she be afraid?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your anger against Nyoka is paining her more than she already is. You were close with your uncle when you were a cub. He's like a second father to you, right? For Adaeze it's different. She has no aunt she could have been close with as a cub, who could have been like a second mother. Remember it was her mother that slept with your uncle. Her _mother_, the lioness who gave her life…"

He sighed loudly. "Where are you going with this?"

"Just think about it. Your uncle, a confessed adulterer, is making good on the promise he made before the pride. He said that the affair between him and Idhara was over, and it seems to be. It's been three weeks since Hisani gave the punishments and Nyoka is serving your father without complaint. Have you also noticed how easier the king is with him? How can the bad lion you and your father have professed Nyoka to be, do everything he's promised and surrender humbly to a new guard leader?"

Maabade sat on his haunches and shut his eyes. Was his mother right? Was his uncle being the good lion he once was, and both he and his father were too busy treading in their anger to see it? In that moment it struck him that in all these years he knew the queen through Adaeze, and Adaeze… His mother was right about her too. She probably was afraid to come near him. They rarely talked anymore and when she tried, he'd give her short answers. He never so much as nuzzled her! He had been cold and cruel.

The reality of his behavior settled on his shoulders and he sank to the floor of the cave, sobs filling his body, shaking him. Adaeze had yet to act like that towards him.

For as long as he could remember, Maabade idolized his uncle; just as he was sure Adaeze idolized her mother. The bond between an uncle and a nephew was strong, but the bond between a mother and daughter was stronger because of the nurturing connection. Plus Adaeze handled this whole issue in a different way. By talking with her father, by spending time with him and keeping herself focused on learning all she could about leadership and responsibility. She wasn't letting what happened affect her life. But he was. He was surrounded by it because of his father's anger, which had rubbed off on him.

Maabade licked his lips and tasted something sour. Tears were falling from his eyes, cheeks and into his mouth. He let them. He needed to feel emotion and answer his mother's questions in his mind. He knew Adaeze was stronger than he could ever hope to be. And his uncle… the lion he loved so was doing what the former queen wasn't: Taking responsibility for a mistake.

Only few animals were doing this kind of good under his nose while he and his father weren't. Maabade gritted his teeth. What kind of lions were they? What kind of guardians? Weren't they supposed to serve, protect, be kind and do their jobs without letting personal problems and feelings dictate how they handled their duties? Didn't his father teach him that?

His mother's words revealed how wrong he'd been. He knew the truth and it sank in deeper. His behavior and his father's behavior were wrong. His uncle made a mistake and said he was sorry before the entire pride and he was serving his punishment. With all that shouldn't he be forgiven?

"Forgiveness starts at home," his mother used to say. Maabade clenched his closed eyes tighter, sobbing a little more. He felt helpless in his sorrow but the gentle touch of his mother's paw on his back, the soothing sound of her purr in his ears helped. When he calmed he slowly pulled away and lifted his head to her.

Atiya stared at him. Something had taken place in his thoughts. It may have changed him.

Maabade smiled. "Thanks, Mom." He nuzzled her and rose to stand. "I'm going to go find Adaeze and Uncle Nyoka. I've got some apologizing to do."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nyoka was half thankful that no animals were in need of royal counsel. While he wanted to keep busy, he also wanted to relax. At the waterhole with Adaeze he was filled with calmness and tranquility. Being here also gave them time to talk. He didn't tell her the truth; she didn't want to know it, which made all talk easier. He took a drink of water and exhaled hard. Regret like a shadow came over his eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is I made a foolish mistake that hurt others and you." He bit his lip. "Adaeze, believe me when I say I'm sorry. I really am, and if watching over you is a stupid way of –"

The young lioness put a paw on his, smiling kindly. "It's all right, Nyoka. I'm pleased that you want to do right, and as I said before you can be my guard."

His whiskers twitched and he set his paws firmly in the grass. "I… I have your forgiveness as a royal lioness," his voice was barely a whisper, "but not as a daughter who lost her mother in one of the worst ways possible." He swallowed a lump of emotions in his throat. "She is alive, your mother, but her countenance…"

"I know. It's gone." Adaeze rose, paced about in a circle then lay down, facing him. "I honestly don't know if I can forgive her. I feel like everything she ever taught me is a lie… but her teachings started before and I'm determined to keep to them." She looked the guard straight in the eyes. "I'm ready to forgive you, Nyoka, but more than that I _want_ to forgive you. What happened between you and my mother was wrong, but you want to make it right. Well, I'm letting you."

Nyoka sniffed. "Thank you," he said. His voice was heavy and thick.

"Yes, thank you," said another voice.

Nyoka looked behind Adaeze, who turned. Standing there was Maabade. The young lion slowly came forward until he met eyes with his uncle. Nyoka studied him. Where cold glares had been upon the young lion's face was now replaced with hope.

"If the king and his daughter are willing to forgive you, uncle, then I am too." He paused and faced Adaeze. He couldn't believe the way he had treated her and felt foolish for ever doing so. _Never again, _he thought. _I don't ever want to treat her or anyone else like that again. _He gave her a smile and returned his focus to Nyoka. "Can we talk?"

Nyoka felt his heart soar. If this was what he prayed for, there was no time to lose. "Yes," he replied, rising.

Maabade turned again to Adaeze. "We'll talk later," he said softly.

When they were far enough away, Maabade bowed his head in shame, feeling tears in his eyes. "Mom put things into perspective for me, uncle. She said that mine and dad's treatment of you was wrong, which it is. I see that now. I was just so angry because I never thought you could do such a thing. I looked up to you, thought of you as a second father. I believed you were perfect in spite of your name, but I now know that no one is perfect. We all fall short and what happened with you and our former queen was one of those times where temptation clouds us." He paused again, his eyes staring into the distance. "Mom used to tell me that forgiveness begins at home. Well, she seems to have forgiven you, and I have too. But dad…"

Nyoka nodded. "It will take time, Maabade. Your father has to realize forgiveness himself before he can give it to anyone. No matter how he treats me, we must love and respect him."

"I love him, uncle. He's my father."

"And he's my brother."

Maabade laid his head on his uncle's shoulder. "I'm sorry for my behavior," he cried softly.

Nyoka purred. "It's okay. You were supposed to feel something and I'm glad you did. Thank you for your forgiveness."

He pulled away, wiping at tears with a paw. "We're family, no matter what we do, we're still of the same blood. I love you, uncle."

The older lion smiled. "I love you too, nephew. And there's someone else who loves you."

"I know. I'm going to apologize and tell her."

"Go ahead. I'm gonna take a walk and I'll see you and the princess at home."

Maabade smiled and headed back to Adaeze, telling her that Nyoka was giving them time alone. In a hushed voice he explained himself. "Adaeze, I had no right to treat you the way I have. Like you I was shocked, but I let it turn to anger and took it out on you. I shouldn't have. You were hurting as badly as I was, but I had no other way to deal with it. My father… I'm more like him than I ever realized. Ada, I… I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I love my uncle like a second father and finding him to be less than perfect was too much to bear."

"I felt the same with my mother," Adaeze said. "I still do and probably always will." She leaned over and nuzzled him. "I know how you feel. I don't blame you. And I forgive you."

He licked her cheek, sighing deeply with relief. "I love you."

She returned the gesture. "I love you too."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

So far there was no sign of Imani. Nyoka wasn't worried, but he also didn't want another confrontation with his brother either. Especially if Imani was going to chew him out for being gone.

"Only this time it's not for the blackmailing threats of a queen," he muttered. "No matter what he says or how he asserts his new authority I won't stoop to his level."

Imani's attitude didn't scare him and guard leader or not, Nyoka was _still_ the oldest. He could back talk Imani as a lion, but Imani's new position forced him to keep his mouth shut. He'd been submitting himself to Imani's orders and directions willingly, even though it was crushing his pride. Nyoka groaned softly and shook his head. He couldn't tell Imani the same truth he told Hisani. He wouldn't listen. He'd simply say Nyoka was making it up to make himself look innocent. It struck Nyoka that though he looked more like their father except for his eyes that it was Imani who was showing the stubbornness of their late father. It was a side Nyoka never hoped to see in his younger brother.

"And I'm the snake," he said to himself with a grunt. "I make one mistake and he turns on me, just like that."

He thought about Hisani. Now that the king's name crossed his mind, Nyoka noticed that there was no sign of him either. "He must have wanted to take a break from work," he said softly. Then he smiled. "He probably went to see Amina. Maybe he needs to talk to her." Nyoka admitted to himself that he wouldn't be surprised if that's exactly where the Lion King was.

Feeling a sticky dryness in his throat Nyoka looked around to see if there were any streams of water. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one to the right. He walked briskly towards and lowered his head, his tongue lapping the cool liquid. He sighed satisfactorily and prepared to leave when he saw someone on the other side of the wide stream. Peering closer he saw it was a lioness. Was it someone from the pride? Before he could think on it the lioness looked up and stared straight at him. Nyoka felt his heart sink and roll about in his stomach, which started to hurt. It was Idhara.

_I should get out of here, _he thought.

He began turning when she called out his name. The sound of it from her mouth made his ears fall against his head.

"Nyoka, wait! I need to speak with you."

He cringed, but he couldn't ignore her. He was changed and the right thing to do was to hear her out. _But if she tries to make advances, I will be blunt and leave. _He breathed through his nose and turned fully so that they were facing each other but Nyoka forced his eyes to dart so that they didn't make contact with hers.

"What do you want, Idhara?" he asked.

"You don't have to snap," she said as if she wanted her voice to sound hurt so he would feel guilty.

_Don't fall for it, Nyoka, _he told himself. "Whatever you have to say, just say it. We shouldn't be here, let alone meeting."

"We didn't meet here. We ran in to each other. There's a difference."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Again, I ask, what do you want?"

Idhara looked down, pawing the grass idly. Nyoka wanted to throw up. What was she doing? That was his thing, not hers! Where had she seen – He shook his head, focused and looked about to make sure no one was around, but maybe – No, that wouldn't look good either. Any witnesses would get the wrong idea and they'd both be undone a second time which would result in banishment

Nyoka let out a sharp breath through pursed lips. "Idhara, please, just tell me."

When she met his eyes there was a look of fear and anticipation. Whatever it was Nyoka sensed that this news would change their lives and the lives of those who knew them which was everyone, so he waited. Was she sick, or worse was she in love with him? He shuddered at that. She'd used him in the worst way to get out of her marriage. She didn't love him, never could. The only one she could ever love was herself.

He tried again, his voice a little softer, maybe concerned. "Idhara…"

"I'm pregnant," she said.

The words were quick and instant. Nyoka felt the ground beneath him shift, the world around him grow blurry. The last thing he'd feel today was his body collapsing to the grass covered ground.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Nkosi knew from the start that being seen with Nyari in the mornings and afternoons would attract the gossipers in the pride. The ones who did were middle aged lionesses, and sometimes the older lionesses, like those who knew Nkosi's grandfather and had a firm steadfast belief in the kingdom's traditions and upheld them. Nkosi didn't care what any of them said behind his back or what they thought about him. He was their king and bound by law to obey him and to treat others the way they would want to be treated. Tradition or no it was simply right. Whether they did or not was a different story. He couldn't make them. They all had minds of their own.

He could deal with their gossip but who he worried about was Nyari. While she could take care of herself returning home with him in the afternoons would surely attract the gossipers and whatever they'd say would be worse on her as she was one of them, a pridal sister. He didn't want her dealing with their scrutiny, criticism or suspicion about why she was with him almost every day so he suggested that she spend time with them and go on the hunts.

"But please be careful," he told her one morning before he started his walk around the kingdom. They were alone so it was safe for them to be close. Their heads came together. "I don't want to hear that you've been hurt again." The image of seeing her injured flashed in his mind and pain reflected in his eyes.

Nyari licked the bridge of his nose. "I'll try, but I can't promise. In hunting there are no guarantees."

For nearly a month, his suggestion worked. No one suspected anything different and Nkosi and Nyari only spent time together at night. Often, especially when they were alone and Nyari was sound asleep beside him Nkosi hoped and prayed it could stay that way but he knew deep down it wasn't going to last. It just couldn't so in the meantime he would treasure these wonderful moments and even if things became hard he wouldn't change his decision for anything.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nadia looked out over the vastness of the Eastern Valley with a certain fondness and pained expression. This was something she and Habari used to do. It was a way for them to reflect on the changes in their lives and hope for the future. Nadia could remember sitting on the ledge with her mate as they spoke softly about their son and their hopes for him.

"Before the betrothal and the waterhole accident…" she said to herself. "A time when things were better…" She closed her eyes, imagining Habari beside her. Her heart sank. How long had it been since he left? Was it two months, three? It felt longer, like three years. Why not? Habari had been part of her life since she was a cub, a good part. She saw a lot of him in Nkosi but one thing her son didn't inherit or take seriously from his father was tradition, but who really did other than the old lionesses? She certainly didn't. She liked change and believed in it as did Nkosi.

Now that his name crossed her mind she wondered how he and Nyari were doing. She knew that Nkosi planned to tell Nyari about him and Sauda and his plan. Had he? If so how did Nyari take it? She had seen the two together walking the kingdom and they looked happy being in each other's company. That was a start, but she wouldn't ask either of them. It was none of her business but as mother to the king…

Nadia shook her head. "_If he has anything to tell you, he will,_" she thought.

"Mom…"

She turned to see Nkosi standing behind her. "Nkosi, morning…" She paused and studied him. "Are you okay?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." She followed him down the small ramp and into the grass. "What's on your mind?"

Nkosi tread through the grass slowly and he hesitated. He didn't want to tell her, knowing full well she already knew but not that – Nkosi trembled and shook his head. He had to do it now. He spoke in stutters. "Mother… Nyari… Well, I…"

"You told her, didn't you?"

He swallowed and nodded. "Yes."

"And she's okay with everything?"

Nkosi felt himself smile warmly. "She's more than okay, Mom… In fact if I didn't ask her, she asked me."

"I can't say I'm surprised. You two have a very special bond." At this, her face fell. "Like me and your father…" Her voice was soft, distant.

Nkosi nuzzled her tenderly. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Sometimes, yes, but I know he's not coming back."

"I wish he would, so I could tell him what a mistake he made betrothing me and Sauda…" He growled quietly and grew silent for a few moments. "But you're right. He's not coming back." He sighed heavily. "And I can't keep being angry at him. He didn't know about Sauda and I don't blame Radhiya for not telling him. As you both have said, she only wanted what was best."

Nadia nodded. "She does regret it. She sees how unhappy you both are and wishes she could take it back."

"I know, but she can't and either way, she's still my mother-in-law."

"I'm glad you think of her like that."

He smiled. "It's true."

They walked in silence until Nadia asked, "You and Nyari have been careful?"

"Yes. We meet only at night, but… I'm not sure how much longer until –"

Nadia tilted her head knowing what he meant. "Until someone finds out?"

"That's what I'm most afraid of. But not for me, for her." Nkosi stopped and bowed his head. "I don't want anyone to think her bad, or worse." He shivered at the thought. "When I told her about Sauda, my plan and hearing her want to help me, she told me she knew the risks. That she didn't care about them, all she cared about was me." His eyes fill. "She does, Mom. She cares so much I don't deserve it." In spite of his struggle, a tear slipped from his eye.

"She's a good lioness, Nkosi. She'd do anything for you, I'm sure." Saying that reminded Nadia of a time when Nkosi was late getting home. She'd worried about him and Sauda told her not to.

"He's a lion, not a cub," the queen had said. "You can't worry about him forever."

Nadia had fumed. It was then she knew Sauda didn't care about her mate's well being and didn't want anyone else to either. After that a lioness told her that she believed Nkosi was alright, that he would return safely and not abandon them. Realization dawned on Nadia. That lioness had been Nyari which was further proof that unlike the queen, Nyari loved Nkosi so deeply that she would do something for him out of the kindness of her heart. Her son's voice brought her back to the present.

"I know she would," Nkosi was saying. He raised his head, his eyes taking on a serious stare. He turned to his mother. "I have no regrets about her and me, none at all."

Nadia believed him. "I know you don't."

"I love her."

"You make a good pair."

Again Nkosi smiled. In the back of his mind he thought about Nyari and wondered how she was.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rashid was grateful for the quiet. He had been busy for weeks helping animals with minor and major wounds from various activities, the most highest used one being hunting. Rashid considered himself blessed to be an animal that walked on two legs and ate of the fruits that grew in the kingdom. He could fend for himself and not worry about getting killed in the process like so many four legged creatures. He felt sorry for those who died trying to feed themselves and their families but the balance wasn't always fair. It required sacrifice, something Rashid knew well.

He looked out his home, his eyes directed at the sky. For some reason, even while treating hurt animals, he'd been feeling occupied in his spirit. As if something there was telling him life was about to change. But it wasn't his. He didn't have much of a life _to_ change. He had no family of his own. He never had the want or desire to marry and have kids. So what was it? What was the feeling?

He scratched the back of his head in thought and tore his eyes from the sky. He started to pace around in a circle. Then it hit him and he understood. He hadn't seen the king in weeks. Then again the young leader was probably busy with the kingdom, making sure everything was being handled efficiently. But it wasn't just that, it couldn't be.

Rashid bit his tongue and gritted his teeth. He hated feeling trapped in a fog of his mind. He rubbed a hand over his face and shut his eyes. _Oh, Lord, whatever I am feeling, please help me get rid of it. What is wrong with me?_

"Rashid, are you home?"

The monkey's eyes snapped open and he ran to the opening and looked out in surprise. There below was the royal advisor, Erevu. _Wonder what he wants? I ever rarely see him here. _"Hi, Erevu, what do you need?"

"Can you come down?"

"Uh, yeah, sure…" Rashid saw a vine, grabbed it and slid down. He turned and immediately saw how the cheetah looked. His face was ashen, something Rashid never saw on the majordomo unless it was in times of urgency or crisis. So, what was this? He approached the feline and sat in the grass. "Is anything wrong, Erevu?"

The cheetah also sat and spoke lowly. "No, not really…"

Rashid raised an eyebrow. "Yes, there is, otherwise you wouldn't be here. Speaking of which, _why_ are you here? Shouldn't you be with the king? Doing the rounds?"

"I left home early and visited the leaders. So far there's been no problem, and as you know the king has told me to come if there is."

Rashid nodded silently. "So, you're here because you need counsel, advice?"

Erevu laughed dryly. "Ironic, isn't it? Here I am royal advisor to the king, messenger of kingdom affairs and it's my job to advise him and I can't even give my own self advice!"

"It's all right, Erevu. We can get advice from others, you know that." He bit his lip then asked, "Have you talked to your wife?"

The advisor shook his head. "No. And whatever this is, it's been weighing on my mind for weeks and I don't know how to voice it. Not even to Adia." Erevu met the shaman's eyes with his own. "That's why I'm here, to see if you can help me."

"I'll try. Lay it on me."

"Yeah, sure, and while I'm doing that, please pray."

"Of course…"

It took a while for Erevu to speak. "I think Nkosi's plan is happening. You know the one where –" He was interrupted when Rashid held up a hand.

"Yes, I know what you mean, but what makes you think that?"

The cheetah shrugged. "Well, sometimes Nyari comes with Nkosi and me."

Rashid was puzzled but he waited.

"At times I'd see them walking. And they're close. Rashid… Nyari… she's the one, I can feel it and I know Nkosi has feelings for her. The way they talk, at least from what I've seen, is unlike anything I have yet to see with Nkosi and Sauda. Nyari, in her own way, is Nkosi's other half, the half he should have had from the start, but that's neither here nor there. I'm not going to lie to you. Habari was completely blind when he betrothed his son to Sauda."

Rashid nodded miserably. "Yes, I know. Continue."

"Well, for the last couple of weeks, Nkosi has been walking with a spring in his step. He seems and looks happy and I know why. It's Nyari. Something has happened and or changed between them or it could be all of the above, I don't know. I just know that something has happened, something good. And it's something Nkosi needs."

Rashid sat back on his hands then folded them in his lap, thinking. Was Erevu right? Did Nkosi and Nyari talk and, possibly, reveal their feelings for each other? They'd had to have feelings, right? What he saw in the back cave during Nyari's recovery was only part of the deep bond between the king and lioness, wasn't it? He forced himself to remember the two, the way they looked at each other, the way they talked… Was it all leading them to a point where the bond they had as cubs and young adults was growing into love? Had it already? And would that explain why he was feeling so distracted, so preoccupied even as he helped other animals?

Rashid bowed his head as if to pray. _Erevu is right, _he thought. _Why else would I feel like this? I'm not that connected to either Nkosi or Nyari, and yet… _His body jolted and he faced the royal advisor. "I agree with you, so what's the problem? You seem to have it figured out…" He tried not to sound condescending.

Erevu sighed hard and loud then lowered his head to his paws. "I don't know but if my thoughts are right then I'm happy for Nkosi. He deserves to have someone who cares and Nyari certainly does…" He trailed off for a few moments. "I'm… just not sure if what he's doing is right. In a way he still is married."

"In some standard, yes, he is, but in all others he isn't. He and Sauda…" Rashid shivered. "Nothing has happened. He's not attracted to her and from what he's told me, he does love her but not romantically. Just as a friend…"

"So, which is it? Is it right or wrong?"

The shaman rubbed the back of his neck. "That's a tough question. One I've been wrestling with since Nkosi told us about Sauda's infertility and me giving his options. We're servants of the king, Erevu. And as his servants, we're just going to have to take him at his word and trust him and his judgment. That's not going against our morals or our conscience. It's just the way it is and there's nothing wrong with that."

Erevu nodded slowly. "I sure hope you're right… I like Nyari. She's sweet, kind, caring, everything Sauda should be for and to Nkosi, but isn't."

Rashid studied him. "And yet there's something else, isn't there?"

"Yes…" Erevu looked at him and his face grew pale.

"What is it?"

"I fear what the pride and the animals will think of Nkosi when and if someone finds out about him and Nyari."

Rashid got up and sat beside him, putting an arm around the cheetah's neck. "We're just going to have to wait, Erevu," he said quietly. "We wait and obey our king, no matter what."

The two were quiet and Rashid's thoughts flooded his mind like a hard relentless rain. He too had to wonder how others would view Nkosi and Nyari's relationship, but not just that. His thoughts and primal fears were about the lives of any cubs Nkosi and Nyari had and how _they_ would be viewed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nyari rested in the shade of a tree in reluctance. She felt confined and detested it. Being apart from Nkosi bothered her. She knew he would be alright and she didn't worry herself, but it didn't stop her from being just a little bothered. She had come to like walking with him around the kingdom, seeing for herself what he did every day, the sort of thing their queen should be doing but wasn't. And that troubled Nyari. What was wrong with Sauda and why didn't she help Nkosi in the political matters?

Nyari pawed the grass and tired of lying around she got up and started walking. She wouldn't go and find Nkosi though she wanted so much to see him if only from a distance. But he had made it clear and she agreed that it was risky for them to be seen together too much. Nyari felt her eyes fill and knew the thoughts that ran through her head. The predicament she, Sauda and Nkosi were in was not the fault of any of them, but of the old king, Nkosi's father, Habari. Whatever he saw when Nkosi and Sauda played together was nothing short of blindness or just seeing what he wanted to see. Didn't the old leader know that there was another female Nkosi's age in the pride?

A question formed. If she had drunk the poisoned water and suffered like Sauda would Habari have betrothed her to Nkosi? Nyari shook her head. She couldn't think that way. If she had drunk the water then the effects would have made her infertile too. A low growl filled her throat. Was it right for her and Nkosi to be together? The first night they were alone and realized their feelings Nkosi had said he didn't love Sauda. She knew that was true, but legally he and Sauda were still bound to one another. She also wondered about Nkosi when they weren't together or when he wasn't running the kingdom. Was he with Sauda trying to patch things? Or was it just like he said? Were they just friends and wanted nothing to do with each other even though they slept in the royal cave but on opposite sides?

Nyari shut her eyes. She wanted to talk to Sauda but what could she say? From the day Nkosi invited her to walk with him around the kingdom and hearing Sauda's reaction Nyari had yet to talk to the queen. But how could she talk without inadvertently revealing her and Nkosi's relationship? Nyari worried about that too. How much longer could they keep going until they were discovered? Was their relationship wrong? Her heart pounded. Unlike Sauda, she loved Nkosi and would do anything for him.

Nkosi reminded her the previous night that if anyone found out the view of her according to the pride would be gone, as would his. She remembered her reply. "I know, but as I said in the beginning, I _want_ to do this. I love you, Nkosi and you need an heir or heiress." She remembered his loving gentle smile and how he nuzzled her. She smiled.

"Nyari, I thought I'd find you somewhere around here," said a voice.

She turned around and saw the queen's mother, Radhiya. In spite of herself, she tensed. "Radhiya, hi, what brings you here?"

"I was hoping we could talk. I'm surprised you're not with Nkosi."

"Uh, no, he told me to try getting back into hunting. I've been on the party for a few weeks now." She looked down at the grass, pawing it. "And I don't want to crowd him."

Radhiya smiled faintly. "Look, Nyari, I don't want you to think I'm condemning or judging you. It's not my place to do either; I just want to tell you my opinion."

"Of what…?"

"You and Nkosi have been spending a lot of time together and you're friends so you should. Nkosi has probably told you in your talks, Sauda cannot have cubs and it's –"

"Due to drinking the poisoned water when we were cubs? Yes, he told me that. I still can't believe it." Her ears fell to her head. "I'm sorry for both of them…"

"Has he told you his plan?"

Nyari didn't speak, but looked at Radhiya with hard eyes. The question was given and liking it or not, Nyari had to answer. "Yes, he has. As it turns out I'm the only one who can help him…" She paused. "But I guess you already know that."

"It wasn't hard to figure. Kali's dead. She drank the water, so that left only you, the only female who didn't drink the water."

"Radhiya, Nkosi is my friend and he's your son-in-law. I care for him a great deal, but he's part of your family."

"Yes and I love him as though he were my son. I love Sauda. She is my daughter but she never told _anyone_ about her infertility. I noticed something was wrong when she didn't have her first heat." Radhiya stopped, shaking her head, as the image of Nkosi's torn face at the meeting he'd set up with her and his mother came to mind. After a while she shrugged and found her voice again. "Her actions were wrong and their marriage is anything but. Even if Kali had lived and Habari hadn't arranged a betrothal between Nkosi and Sauda, I know who he would have fallen for." Her eyes met Nyari's. "You… You're perfect for each other, always have been. If anyone can help Nkosi and give him what he desires – a cub – and happiness it's you, Nyari."

The younger was quiet for a long time. She hadn't expected this. Never in her life did she think the queen's mother would be on her and Nkosi's side… Why? Nyari felt her jaw quiver and she managed to speak. "Radhiya… when Nkosi told me, I was shaken, for him and for Sauda. I don't know what she's going through and to be honest, I never want to. Nkosi was so pained and hurt that I knew I could help him. I _wanted_ to help him." She let out a hard drawn sigh and walked around in a circle. Meeting Radhiya's eyes again, her own filled with tears. "I know he's Sauda's mate but she doesn't love him. _I_ do. I always have and it killed me when I learned they were betrothed. It was like I'd lost another part of myself." A tear rolled down her cheek. "The last time I felt like that was when my mother died."

Radhiya nodded silently. She knew all about that. She was one of the few lionesses who helped pull Nyari out of her grief and depression. "I'm not upset or hurt or angry with you, Nyari. If I were we wouldn't be having this conversation. You may not know it but you will now… I've seen you and Nkosi together."

Nyari's eyes grew wide in surprise. What? She'd – "Uh, you have?"

"He looks peaceful and happy. The exact opposite of what he is when he's with Sauda…"

Without warning fear etched its way through Nyari's body. Idly she pawed at the grass. "Sauda… she doesn't know, does she?"

Radhiya shook her head. "I don't think so. But you and Nkosi cannot keep your relationship from not being discovered. One day…"

"Yes, I know and we've talked about that. When the day comes we won't hide it."

"Good."

"I'm not worried about Sauda, just so you know."

Radhiya smiled. "I know and I'm keeping an eye on her."

"Thank you."

"For keeping an eye on Sauda…?"

In spite of herself, Nyari chuckled. "No, well, yes." She laughed quietly. "Yes, that, but more for accepting my relationship with Nkosi… I mean what we're doing is wrong, or at least I feel that way, but I love him so much…"

"I think you should tell him."

Nyari shrugged. "I've been meaning to."

The queen's mother gave an empathic smile. "Nyari, I'm accepting your and Nkosi's relationship for the following reasons. First, I don't like seeing neither Nkosi nor Sauda in a marriage that has no feeling. Second, they were betrothed for the wrong reasons, one being that they're too different. And third, love isn't something you just pair up with someone who was born after you. It's something that happens and has to be chosen from the heart. As far as I'm concerned Nkosi and Sauda are not married, despite what the law says. What you and Nkosi are doing, in my eyes, is right."

"What if Nkosi and I have cubs?"

"You won't hear any complaining from me. The bottom line is we need an heir or heiress to lead this kingdom if anything happens to Nkosi or when he steps down." She looked to the side. "The chances of a lone cub coming here are extremely slim… And… from what the older lionesses say, an heir to the Eastern throne must be of royal blood. If a cub is adopted by the king then that cub can take over, but only if the king and the queen have no cubs. But like I said, the chances of a seeing lone cub on the borders are slim. Any cubs you and Nkosi have will have royal blood flowing through them. And you and Nkosi may already have a volunteer cub sitter."

Nyari was stunned. "Really, Radhiya…? You would cub sit?"

"Yes. I would look after them as if they were my grand cubs."

Hearing these words from the mother of the queen and the same lioness who had often looked after her, Sauda and Nkosi when they were young was a surprising factor. Nyari didn't know what to say so she walked up to Radhiya and laid her head on her shoulder. "Thank you, for everything you have said."

"When the day comes and Sauda finds out, I don't know how she'll react but I'll do my best to keep her from you."

Nyari nodded. She knew in her heart that Radhiya would keep her word.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nkosi felt completely relaxed. He wished he could take time away from talking to the representatives more often. At times he wondered why they couldn't solve their problems by themselves but knew that if it ever happened it would put his leadership and the leadership of all kings to a screeching halt. Compared to the animals that ate grass, lions were more sovereign. They were meant to rule, but to rule justly and fairly, with righteousness. Why else were they put here other than to protect and defend? Without them the balance of life would be in serious jeopardy and everything would fall.

As Nkosi walked home with his mother at his side, he remembered something she used to tell him when he was young…

"The balance is important my son. Whether you're a rogue or the leader of a pride, all animals must be respected and treated equally. We all suffer hard times and difficult decisions. That is why your father takes time out of his busy schedule to help the representatives with their hard problems and decisions. But not every problem is easy to solve, no decision easy to make which is why they ask for help, why they ask the king. One day you will do the same."

Nkosi had listened not quite understanding. He was a cub at the time but her words had stayed with him. When he took the throne he understood the meaning in its fullness and lived it out every day he walked through the kingdom and spoke with the animals. While he and his mother talked about the past and how torn they both were when Habari disappeared, Nkosi wondered how things were with the representatives. He also wondered about Erevu. Had he gone by the caves? The advisor knew the Valley better than any animal except him, the pride and the shaman. Surely Erevu would have found him if there was a problem. But there wasn't which allowed Nkosi a chance to feel at ease. His day off had been almost perfect except that one thing, or one person, was missing.

He'd thought about her all day. How could he not? In his mind he hoped she would be up for a late night talk. He always looked forward to them; it's made getting through work bearable. He longed to see her, to hear her voice, to feel her head against his shoulder… He shook himself and looked at his mother.

"Thank you for today. I needed it." He smiled warmly.

"You're welcome, Nkosi. I had a feeling you wouldn't want to work after our talk."

"It was good to discuss the past. Get some unspoken thoughts out in the open." Nkosi was quiet for a while. What he would say now would probably hurt her, but she had to know. "Mom… I can't say that I can ever forgive Dad for betrothing me and Sauda. He –"

"I know," she said softly. "I told you many times I tried to talk him out of it, before and after." And that still ate at her. She felt like she didn't try hard enough. Instead of siding with her son, she went along with her husband, the king and sovereign lord of the realm. "Even now I still wish I could have done more to persuade him from it."

Nkosi looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Don't, Mom… Don't wallow in guilt; you have nothing to feel guilty about. It was Dad, all of it." He stared ahead seeing that they were near home. His heart jumped at the thought of seeing Nyari.

When they arrived, the meal had been caught and Nkosi blessed it. All through dinner, Nkosi stayed with his mother but kept glancing in Nyari's direction. Asking her to join them would have been wonderful but Sauda was close by. He couldn't risk rousing her curiosity or her thoughts.

Once night fell over the lands and the pride retired to the den, Nkosi was troubled and torn, had been for some time. He wasn't sure where his true place to sleep was anymore. He couldn't stay in the back cave with Nyari nor could he stay in the royal chambers with Sauda. He often considered sleeping outside but how would that look? That and sleeping in the back cave with Nyari would raise questions, the latter more so. He couldn't deal with that, didn't want Nyari to either.

With a heavy sigh and one last look at the stars, Nkosi went inside the den and made a careful way to the royal chambers. The moment he stepped inside he wanted to leave. But no matter how he and Sauda felt about each other they had to at least act like leaders, which meant sharing this special cavern. But no one could expect them to sleep side-by-side. Nkosi walked to his corner and lay down, hoping he could sleep for an hour or two. Thankfully he was able to drift quickly.

He wasn't sure when he woke but he didn't care. He stretched, shook his mane, got up and went to the entrance. Before leaving he turned to see Sauda still in her corner. It looked as though she hadn't moved or sensed his presence. It was obvious she didn't care where he slept or when he came in. "_Fine with me," _he thought then he shut his eyes. "_I wish you were like Nyari. Maybe then this whole thing between us would be easier."_

It was wishful thinking but he could wish, right? He opened his eyes again and left the cave quietly. He wanted to look in the back cave, but someone could crack open an eye and see him, which wouldn't be good. That too would raise questions. He stepped over the lionesses carefully and once outside he saw Nyari.

He walked up to her with a smile. "Hey…"

Her own smile illuminated her eyes. "Hey…" They nuzzled. "I was hoping you'd come out."

"Vice versa and I'm glad I did."

"I am too. Were you okay today, any problems?"

"Actually, I spent the day with my mother. I needed to talk to her about something."

Nyari nodded. "About us…?"

"Yeah, kind of…"

"She's okay with it, with you and me?"

"All she wants is to see me happy. She said we make a good pair." He leaned closer and kissed her cheek. "I think we do."

She licked his muzzle. "Me too, Nkosi…" She paused. "I talked with Radhiya."

"Yeah… how did that go?"

"Quite well, I have to say. She's as nice now as she was when we were cubs."

Nkosi smiled. "Yes. She's a good lioness and a good mother-in-law."

"She said that she loves you as though you were her son."

"I'm not surprised to hear that, and I think of her as a second mother. Just as well. Even though Sauda and I don't love each other, Radhiya sees me as family."

Nyari shrugged. "As long as she's alright, I don't mind. She even said she'd keep an eye on Sauda." She grew quiet and lifted her gaze to the stars. Her mother was up there, among the eternal. Could she see what was happening? What her daughter was doing? Was she pleased or disappointed? Nyari felt her ears drop, her expression soften.

Nkosi noticed and nuzzled her gently. As if reading her thoughts, he said, "I'm sure that your mother's okay, Nyari. You could never disappoint her."

She looked at him and nodded weakly. She wasn't sure if he was right but hearing his words of comfort was enough. She leaned against him, her head covered by his mane. "I'm surprised we've made it this far without being discovered. I worry about that, which is why I don't like being with the lionesses. I understand that you want us to keep a low profile… but I miss you. I hate being alone."

He swallowed thick emotions in his throat. "I just wish it all could have been different. If my father hadn't betrothed me and Sauda this wouldn't be happening." He looked at her and put a paw on her left forepaw. "We can't change the past. We must deal with what is. And the fact, what is, is that I love you, Nyari. Any cub or cubs we have we will raise together, I promise."

His words had such a profound effect that it made her heart skip many beats. She leaned against him, thankful. "I love you too, Nkosi. I just hope that our cub or cubs understand the… circumstances when they grow."

Nkosi licked the top of her head. "I will teach them that and so much more." He looked up at the stars. Once again the night was young. Could they? Should they? He didn't want to go back to his chambers and sleep. He wanted to stay out here with her. "Nyari…" he whispered.

"Nkosi…" she whispered back. She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his head near hers.

Again they left and went to the west side of the kingdom, back to the well hidden grove.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next few months in the Northern Valley were painfully slow. The lands were at peace, but the pride struggled. As the weeks passed, and Idhara's belly grew there was no doubt to anyone that she was carrying new life. When the second month ended, the third beginning, several lionesses gathered together in private.

"She's definitely carrying cubs," said one lioness.

"You think they're Nyoka's?" asked another.

"Of course they are," one replied. "They aren't Hisani's."

"Think he knows?"

"Sure he does. I mean, have you _seen_ her stomach?"

One lioness shivered. "I try not to notice… I still can't believe it."

"None of us can, honey."

A young lioness put one forepaw over the other and leaned forward. "You don't think Idhara cheated on Hisani with Nyoka for this very purpose, do you?" The others looked at her. "So _he_ could give her cubs?"

"What makes you say that?" asked an older lioness. "Hisani _is_ able. Princess Adaeze is proof of that."

"Well, is it possible that he didn't want more cubs?"

"Who knows? Wait, why are you questioning _Idhara's_ motives? Nyoka confessed that the affair was his idea."

The lioness shrugged. "I don't know. I… Doesn't it seem strange that Nyoka said he acted in selfishness, and now all of a sudden Idhara is pregnant with his cubs and _she's_ the one who's acting like it's no big thing? Like cheating on her mate, our king, means absolutely nothing?"

One lioness raised a paw. "Hold on, are you saying that Nyoka is innocent?"

"Well, we've all seen how Nyoka has been acting, right? He's taken the king's punishment with ease and is handling much of the pride's gossip the same."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Probably nothing…" the lioness muttered, her ears going back.

"It doesn't matter," said another older lioness. "The point is this pride will never be the same with Idhara being pregnant with Nyoka's cub, and when the cub is born –"

"You're right," said the younger. "The pride _won't_ be the same, however, the cub shouldn't be at fault for what Idhara and Nyoka did. The cub is completely innocent."

A middle aged lioness licked her lips. Then she said, "It doesn't matter where the fault lies. What's important is that we're going to have a new member and no matter what our feelings about the parents, the cub must be treated with respect."

"That's not going to be easy for some of the pride. Not to mention the king, his daughter… the guardianship…"

"Speaking of the king…" one began. "I wonder how he's handling this… Not just him, but Imani and his family too…"

At this the young lioness's ears fell as did her gaze. "This has to be a hard blow for all of them…"

After that they didn't say anything else.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hisani never imagined that Idhara's infidelity would cause her to carry new life. Though part of him wondered about the idea he never thought he'd see the evidence for himself. But he saw her growing belly. What could he say that? After discovering Idhara's infidelity their relationship was over, severed beyond repair.

Even now, nearly four months later, she had yet to apologize. He wished to hear it but resigned himself to the fact he never would. These days he hoped and prayed that she would be as good a mother to the cub inside her as she was to Adaeze.

Walking through the grass, Hisani remembered how he'd heard.

"_She's what, Nyoka?"_

_The brown lion looked his king straight in the eye. "She's pregnant. She just told me."_

_Hisani sat in the grass, a hard sigh escaping his open mouth. His former wife… pregnant…? He closed his eyes and clawed the grass._

_Nyoka noticed. "Hisani, forgive me, please… I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen, especially this. I swear before you and the Creator of all, I didn't plan this." He lowered his head._

_The leader was silent. Nyoka was telling the truth, that much was clear. He couldn't judge or blame him. The lion had had no choice. It was either follow the queen or lose everything he worked for, but in the end he'd lost everything anyway._

"_I… I know you didn't," Hisani said quietly._

_Slowly, Nyoka raised his head. "Then… I take it you see me worse now…"_

"_No. I can see by your hunched position and pained eyes that you were shocked when she told you."_

"_More than shocked, Hisani… I actually fainted." He pawed the ground. "Whatever you want me to do now I'll do it. All you have to do is name it."_

"_I know you will, which is why you will continue doing the assignments I have given, and that includes watching over my daughter."_

"_You still trust me to do that?"_

_Hisani nodded. "Yes, and the fact that you didn't want to keep this from me… I commend you."_

"_You gave me a second chance."_

"_You're going to be a father, Nyoka. And your cub will need you. I know you will take care of your son or daughter…"_

_Nyoka nodded silently. "Just so you know I'm not planning to fall in love with Idhara. But I will take care of the cubs…"_

_The king smiled weakly. "I know."_

Hisani never doubted that Nyoka would keep his word. Since that conversation the lion was doing all he could to continue proving his worth and some lionesses were noticing. They weren't treating him as bad as before, for which Hisani was grateful. But he worried about his daughter and how she was handling her mother's pregnancy. One day about two months ago, Hisani saw Adaeze at a waterhole and they talked.

"_I know you're feeling mixed emotions, Ada. I am too. Tell me, how are you feeling?"_

_The princess was quiet, perhaps thinking, then she turned to him, saying, "Well, for starters I'm hurt. Hurt that you're not the father. Hurt that instead of this cub not being my full brother or sister he or she will be my half brother or half sister." She paused. "As you know, I've forgiven Nyoka, and he's still watching over me. He said that he had no idea Mom was pregnant or that he planned it. But he did say that no matter what he would never develop feelings for her and that he would love the cub or cubs as a father should. He said that if loving the cubs was another way to prove to the pride, without boasting, that he was changed he would do it."_

_Hisani nodded knowingly. "He told me the same. I believe him."_

_She smiled then her ears went back. "You… You haven't tried talking to Mom, have you?"_

"_No. I wouldn't know what to say in regards to her pregnancy. I'd still want her to say she was sorry, but it'll never happen, and I've accepted that. Have you tried to talking to her?"_

_Adaeze shook her head. "No. I wouldn't know what to say either. I'd still want to know why she cheated on you in the first place, but there won't be an apology or explanation. I told Nyoka a while ago that I didn't care how the affair started and that it didn't matter. It doesn't. It's over and done. But Mom __**is**__ pregnant with Nyoka's cub and that __**is**__ something that matters and it's something we have to deal with."_

_Hisani marveled at his daughter's wisdom and knowledge. He couldn't believe that in a few months she would be full three years old, considered an adult. He smiled a little and nodded in agreement. "You're right. The coming of a new member is something we have to deal with." He looked to the side, his eyes set on something far and distant. "Whether we like it or not…"_

The last words he spoke that afternoon were true and now, Hisani could feel that Idhara's time was coming. Though he felt no love for her he prayed for her well-being while giving birth and after. She wasn't the young lioness she'd been when Adaeze was born. She was seven years old, not really past the cub bearing age but not far from it either.

Hisani looked at the ground, his mind filled with many thoughts. He stretched his body and shook his mane. He wanted to work, to focus, but for some reason, he couldn't. With a dissatisfied sigh he looked around and without thinking he started running.

He had to see Amina.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Atiya hated feeling angry with her mate, but in the last three months she could do nothing without feeling disturbed. He wasn't the lion she'd fallen in love with four years earlier. He no longer lived in faith or spoke with honest intentions. He was the opposite of his name. She couldn't tolerate his moods and short remarks or his treatment of Nyoka, which was getting worse.

Like everyone in the pride, she knew Idhara was pregnant and who the father was. Though she half wanted to slap her brother-in-law, it wouldn't help. It would also make Nyoka feel more ashamed of his actions than what he already was. Luckily, he was handling it the same way he handled Imani's leadership – humbly.

And in the months that passed he never boasted the fact that he was going to be a father. Instead, when others asked he'd say, 'Yes, that's right. The cub is mine and I will do my best to look after him or her.'

She'd heard Nyoka say those words or something similar so many times she believed his sincerity. She was proud of him. Like his demoted position and Imani's leadership, he was taking it all in stride and with such a deep seriousness she wondered why Nyoka's parents gave him a name that meant 'snake'. It was as though Imani and Nyoka were named wrong. Their personalities no longer matched their names. An ache filled her heart. She loved Imani but lately she questioned herself at how long she could stay with him. His change made her fear the future.

Slowly, she looked at him. His head was low, his eyes alert as if he was waiting for something to come out and attack. Atiya shivered. Would Imani be able to fight with all the anger he carried inside? She shook her head and forced herself to think back when she heard about Idhara's expectancy…

_She had been in the guardian's cavern with large slab of meat. She tore a piece for herself and pushed the rest to the side, saving it for the others. She prepared to eat when hurried paws entered the cave. She looked up to see Imani. There was a cold stare in his eyes, deeper than usual._

"_What's wrong, Imani?" she asked softly._

"_It's Idhara…" He growled._

"_What about her?"_

_Imani breathed sharply and locked eyes with his wife. "She's pregnant!" he spoke through clenched teeth._

_Atiya felt the blood drain from her face. "Pregnant?"_

"_Yes, and Nyoka's the father."_

_She wanted to ask how he knew but stopped herself as he answered._

"_He told me himself." The lion scoffed. "I found him __**again**__ with the princess, and away from her I asked him when he would return to guard duty. He said he wasn't sure but I knew better. I looked into his face and knew there was something. I forced it out of him, and probably not wanting me to clobber him he told me Idhara was pregnant." Imani snarled and racked his claws across the ground. "I can't believe him! It's bad enough that he slept with her for eight months, and now he's impregnated her too? That… that snake…!" His eyes snapped._

_Atiya didn't speak. In her heart she knew that Nyoka didn't want this, hadn't planned it. "Idhara probably didn't either," she thought. But nothing could be done. She wanted to tell Imani that fuming would only increase his anger but she dared not. Breathing slowly, she met his gaze. "Does Hisani know?"_

_Imani nodded. "Yeah, Nyoka told him when he first found out." He smacked a forepaw into the ground. "I can't believe him! He tells the king immediately and waits three days to tell me, his brother, his leader!"_

_Atiya knew the reason for that but didn't voice her thoughts. She rubbed her tongue along her mouth and pawed the ground beside her. "Imani, why don't you eat?" She leaned over, grabbed the large piece of meat and set it beside her. "There's enough for you, Maabade and Nyoka when they get home." It was a risk speaking her brother-in-law's name, but her mate had to know that they were given food._

_The mention of eating softened Imani's face and he came over, tearing a strip. He smiled weakly and nuzzled her. "I'm sorry. I… I just can't get over Nyoka and what he's done."_

"_I know. Sometimes I can't either." But unlike him, she forgave Nyoka._

"_What do you say after dinner we spend some time together? Just you and me… It's been awhile since we've had any time to ourselves."_

_She smiled rested her head against his mane. "Yeah, that's true. Maybe some time away will help."_

"_I hope so. I'm sorry if my –"_

"_Shh… tell me later. For now, eat."_

_He pulled away but not before kissing her cheek in gratefulness. Doing as she asked he lay down in front of her and ate._

As it turned out spending time with her alone in the last few months was the only time Imani seemed happy and not filled with hurt emotion. She was glad she could help, but he would have to help himself in due time. Atiya hoped and prayed that he didn't wait too long or not do it at all.

She found her voice. "Imani?" she asked carefully.

He turned to her and she saw his face soften. "Don't worry, Atiya. I'm okay."

She nodded but looked unconvinced.

He nuzzled her. "Really… I am."

Again she nodded and looked at the ground as they walked. They'd been patrolling for a few hours. Maabade wasn't with them. Atiya had a feeling her son was with Adaeze and Nyoka. She was thankful that her son's relationship with his uncle proved different in the last few months. The two were at ease, and as far as she knew, though he'd been shocked to hear that the former queen was pregnant and that Nyoka was the father, it did not change the forgiveness and peace he had made. Her deepest hope was that the same would one day be said between her mate and brother-in-law. Atiya sighed and nuzzled Imani.

He purred softly at her touch and looked around. "Wanna rest for awhile?"

She looked up, considering the idea. "Yeah… I'm getting a little tired. There's not that much activity today."

"My thoughts exactly…" He kissed her cheek. "I love you."

She kissed him back. "And I you…"

They walked to a large secluded place with a water stream nearby, and allowed their tired bodies to rest. Imani pulled his wife closer to him and she buried her head in his mane with a contented sigh. He considered himself lucky. He wouldn't let his thoughts or feelings of betrayal ruin this moment. All of that could come later.

He would simply savor this time with his wife.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Maabade watched as Nyoka talked to some animals on the eastern side. He was proud that his uncle, after nearly four months since his punishment, was still keeping his word not only to the king but to him. Nyoka was the lion Maabade had looked up to as a cub and these days he was honored to be Nyoka's nephew. But he was also deeply troubled and he turned to Adaeze who stood still at his side. He felt a deep sorrow. Soon, very soon her mother would give birth to a cub or cubs that would be Adaeze's half siblings. But that also meant that the future cubs would be his half cousins. He promised himself he would love them.

He wasn't sorry for himself as he'd long come to accept it, thanks to his mother who told him that getting angry with his uncle would take him back to the angry state he'd wandered around in for the first few weeks after learning Nyoka's inappropriate relationship with the queen. He never wanted to experience such pain and emotionless moments again. He hated the way it made him feel and act. He had long come to accept something else too.

Whether he liked it or not the cubs would be part of his family as much as they would be of Adaeze's. It also meant the cubs would have royal blood and guardian blood in them. He knew his uncle would take care of them and be a good father.

His ear flickered and he spoke softly to Adaeze. "Are you okay?"

She jolted. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

He eyed her. "No, you're not. Talk to me, Ada." He paused. "It's your mother, right? Are you worried?"

She swallowed. "Yes a little but not for her, for the cubs. I keep hoping that she'll be a good mother to them as she was to me…"

He leaned closer. "I'm sure she will be, and she'll have my uncle to help." His voice fell to a whisper. "This'll be his first time as a father, but in his own way he raised me…"

She sighed heavily. "It's hard to believe that this coming cub or cubs will be part of both our families."

"Adaeze, no matter what our feelings, we must treat the cubs as family."

She nodded.

He nuzzled her gently. "We can get through this, and this doesn't change anything between us. I love you." He licked her cheek.

"I love you too. I just hope I can love the cubs without feeling –" She stopped, unsure how to finish.

"Without feeling hurt?"

Adaeze shook her head. "No, not really… I mean… I guess I hope that Mom doesn't betray the cubs the way she betrayed me."

Again Maabade nuzzled her, this time tenderly. "I hope for that too. For your sake and the cubs' sakes…"

"What about you? Aren't you worried for Nyoka?"

"Honestly? No. He's on the straight and narrow path again, has been for quite some time. You yourself know that as does your father. If anything, Uncle Nyoka will be all the better for it." His expression fell and a pained look came across his face. "I just hope my father goes easier on him…"

"How bad is it?"

He shrugged. "Worse for the last few months… My dad's not beating him but with his words, his attitude, he might as well be. And my uncle is taking it. He doesn't speak; just goes along with it. And my dad hates that he's has been watching over you. He feels it's a duty and a privilege fit for a more proper guardian."

Adaeze was quiet. Then she said, "Let's hope for the sake of your family that this will soften your father's heart when he sees how your uncle does with the cubs when they're born and after."

To that Maabade said nothing. He nodded silently.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Idhara rested peacefully on her side in the sun. Though her back was to the many lionesses who were also lying around she didn't care. Ever since she'd told Nyoka of her pregnancy and the months that followed she expected to hear whispers from the lionesses. Their thoughts and opinions didn't bother her. Thankfully she'd managed to avoid Hisani and Adaeze. She didn't want to hear what they had to say about her and what the lionesses called her 'Adulterous Expectancy.' Whether her former mate and daughter heard this saying she didn't know or care.

As the three months passed, questions stirred her thoughts and did so now. Was she happy becoming a mother again? Was she proud of it? To those questions she had no answer and probably wouldn't until the cub was born which she felt would be anytime. Her feelings were heavily mixed. She knew she couldn't change her mind about being pregnant or the fact that she was.

A part of her hadn't even wanted to tell Nyoka, but he was the father and she couldn't let him find out the hard way, like waiting until the cub was born and then present it to him. Maybe, she'd reasoned, by telling him she was feeling a small pang of guilt for blackmailing him into sleeping with her. The last time they'd talked was when she told him and since then they'd kept their distance from each other. The last thing they needed to was to give the pride the idea that they were excited about having a cub.

She also knew that has her stomach grew, the pride, including Nyoka's brother and his family, not to mention Hisani and Adaeze, would figure it all out. And so far Hisani and Adaeze had yet to approach her. That was fine. She didn't want to see the disgust in her former mate's eyes, didn't want to see the shock and pain in her daughter's. When her child came she wasn't sure what to expect from anyone, but she would wait.

Idhara slowly rolled up onto her paws, stretched and walked up the small ramp, preparing to enter the main den. Before she could a sharp pain gripped her and she shut her eyes, a hiss escaping her clenched jaw. Her breathing grew heavy and in that moment she knew. It was time. She looked around and turned back to the ramp, her eyes on the lionesses below in the grass. She wondered if they'd seen her leave, if they saw her on the ramp looking down on them, silently wondering if they would help, if they wanted to. The pains grew and with a yelp, hopefully loud enough for the lionesses to hear, she collapsed.

The sound caused a few lionesses to look up at the platform. One left her pride sisters and walked the ramp only to see the former queen lying on her side, her rounded womb exposed, her face grimacing in pain.

"Idhara, are you having contractions?" she asked.

"Yes. It's time," Idhara said with a hiss.

The lioness roared. The others looked up and a good few came and stood below. "Idhara is in labor," the lioness said. "I need some of you to search for the king, his daughter and the guardians."

One stepped up. "I will search for the princess. I know where she is."

"Okay, good. Who will look for the guardians?"

A second lioness nodded. "The king sent the guards to the northern side. I can ask some of the animals as to the location of their whereabouts."

And a third lioness said, "I will look for the king."

The lead lioness replied, "Very well, go on your ways. Also, will a few of you help me with Idhara as she prepares to give birth?" She saw some mutter quietly but as a result four started walking the ramp. She smiled. "Okay, two of you go with Idhara into the cave and take her to the far one to the left, opposite the royal chambers."

Two did as commanded and went to the former queen who was slowly getting up. With her leaning against one, the second lead them into the cavern.

When they were gone, the lead lioness turned to the third, her eyes serious. "You and I will stand guard until the king comes."

The other nodded and together they stood in front of the cave, heads held high, their faces full of alertness but even the third lioness knew, like her companion, that it was going to be a long afternoon.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hisani looked out the opening of the shaman's tree. With a tired sigh he met her eyes. "She's due anytime, Amina. I don't know how to feel. I mean, I don't blame Nyoka. He couldn't have known, but –" He paused.

The leopard raised an eyebrow. She knew what he was thinking. "You're afraid, Hisani. I can tell and it's okay."

"Maybe I am," he said quietly. "I can't bring myself to talk to her. I just can't do it, as crazy as that sounds."

"It doesn't, sire, not at all." She stepped up to him. "But you, Adaeze, and the pride will get through this. Think of it as a new chapter in all your lives. And if Nyoka is true to any promises he'll give, then he will love his cubs."

"That's what I hope for. But I pray that Idhara does the same. Adaeze only turned out well because of me."

"You said that she and Maabade are getting close?"

He smiled. "Yes, they are. I think Maabade will make a good mate for her. I also think that with their talks he will be a good cousin to Nyoka's cubs."

"And Adaeze a good half sister to the cubs… her mother's cubs…"

Hisani flinched but nodded. "Yes…"

They were quiet for a long time until they heard a voice below. "Amina!" it called and from the sound it was female.

The shaman politely excused herself from the king and looked out. It was a lioness. "What's wrong?" Amina asked.

The lioness was breathing heavily. "It's Idhara! She's in labor! Is his majesty there?"

The leopard turned back to Hisani, who at that moment stood beside her and looked down. "I'm here. Idhara's in labor?"

"Yes, your highness. A few other lionesses were sent to get your daughter and the guardians. They should be home, along with the hunting party, by the time we arrive."

Without speaking Hisani leapt out of the tree and ran with the lioness to the caves. Amina followed close behind. By the time they got there only the two lionesses at the cave's entrance looked up. Seeing the king they bowed.

Hisani nodded. "Amina, go into the cave." He watched the shaman follow his command and spoke to the lioness who'd found them and to the lioness at the cave's entrance. "Wait in the grass for the hunting party. When they come, tell them what is happening. If any of them - and this includes you three as well - are hungry, you may eat."

The lionesses smiled, bowed and walked down the ramp.

Hisani looked ahead, breathing heavily. His heart pounded. This was a moment he dreaded. The moment his ex-wife would give birth to a cub that was not his. Now more than ever he felt hurt and betrayed. He closed his eyes, hoping the fury would cool. Opening his eyes again he stared into the lands. Something caught his eye. He looked harder. There was a lioness running with two lions and a lioness. Hisani felt the corners of his mouth pull up into a faint smile. The lioness was with Maabade, Nyoka, and Adaeze, which meant that the next group to come would be the hunting party, or a lioness with Imani and Atiya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Idhara clawed the floor of the cave, gritting her teeth in pain as another contraction hit her. She growled and hissed. Amina spoke softly.

"Okay, Idhara, when we tell you to push, do it."

The former queen bit her tongue then looked at the lioness. "I know what to do!" she snapped, though the tone of her voice was blocked as she breathed in and out. "I've… I've done this before!"

Amina brushed the comment off. She couldn't let it get to her. She was a shaman. She had a duty to fulfill. She looked up at the lioness who sat behind Idhara's tail base. Amina waited. Then the lioness looked down. She could see something, Amina knew. The lioness looked up at her and nodded.

The leopard nodded and looked at Idhara. "Okay, you can push now."

Idhara did as told, though it despised her to comply. It didn't seem that long ago that _she_ gave orders. Now orders were given to her. She had to obey and this was no exception. She drew a long breath, gritted her teeth, and started pushing.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hisani noticed that Nyoka's facial features held a heavy grimness. Below in the grass, were Adaeze and Maabade. Not far from them were Maabade's parents. Around the area were all the lionesses, aside from two who were helping Idhara. Everyone was eating the kill. Hisani didn't want to, neither did Nyoka. They would later but now they needed to talk.

Nyoka looked down at the ground then spoke. "I'm sorry, Hisani. For everything, but especially this…" He gestured to the cave, where in one of its smaller caves, the king's former wife was giving birth to _his_ cub. The very reality of it fell on him and in a sigh that seemed to affect his whole body he sank in shame to the floor.

Hisani felt empathy for the guard and he came over and sat beside him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. At first, I was shocked, but this is something I'm going to have to accept." He looked down at Nyoka who couldn't meet his eyes. "And I am going to accept it. Nyoka, look at me."

"Sire… please…"

"I'm asking you as a friend, as a lion. Come on."

Hesitating, Nyoka slowly lifted his head to the king's.

"I will accept your cub or cubs. I promise you that they will not suffer for your mistake. They will be of my family."

A hot tear slid down Nyoka's cheek. He sniffed. "Thank you…" He looked away. "At least they'll be of one family…"

Hisani knew what that meant. He put a paw on Nyoka's shoulder. "Imani will come around," he said.

Nyoka didn't reply. He wished he could believe that.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Come on, Idhara, you're almost there," said the lioness behind her.

Was she there? It was hard tell, the pain was too much. But still Idhara pressed on, pushing with all her might, biting her tongue in the process. She continued clawing the ground, which was now covered in deep marks. She couldn't move. Not until the cub or cubs were out.

How much longer would it be? How long had it been? She barely remembered being in labor this long when she was having Adaeze. But that was almost three years ago. It struck her, even in this moment of pain and suffering that her daughter was nearly old enough to have a cub of her own, which Idhara felt, could happen any time what with her daughter hanging around the new lead guardian's son all the time. If that happened then she would be not only a mother but a grandmother at the age of seven, near close to eight. Time had passed quickly for her, for all of them, really.

A part of her hoped she would live long enough to see this cub or cubs grow. The very idea of that was also too much to grasp. She'd be an old lioness, probably ten or eleven by time her son or daughter turned three. She tucked her head to her chest and groaned. When would the cub or cubs be out? She hadn't heard the lionesses or Amina say anything. Was there only one?

She felt another wave of pain slam through her body and stretching out her neck, eyes on a wall of the cave, she let out a pained roar and felt something happen. Sweat fell from her face as she heard one of the lionesses speak.

"It's out! The cub is out! Idhara, relax."

She did as told and lowered her head to the ground, breathing shallowly and slowly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hisani watched Nyoka as the lion now stood still. He was surprised that his friend wasn't pacing and wanting to go into the cave. He smiled a little remembering how he'd paced relentlessly when Idhara was birthing Adaeze. That moment in his life seemed like a lifetime ago. Nyoka's voice brought him from his thoughts.

"Hisani, I want you to know that I will raise this cub as honorably as I can. But as for Idhara –"

"It's okay. I'm not expecting you to fall in love with her for the sake of the cub."

"I'm not either, but how can I explain to my son or daughter that his or her parents aren't… married?"

"You'll find a way."

Behind them, a voice spoke. "Sire… Nyoka…?"

They turned to see a lioness. "How is Idhara?" Hisani asked.

"She's tired, but well, your highness. She has delivered."

Hisani nodded, and Nyoka found his voice. "And the cub…?"

The lioness looked at him with no scorn or hatred. She said almost happily, "It's a son! A healthy son…"

Nyoka's mouth dropped. "A son…?"

The lioness nodded.

"I have a son…" he said softly. "Hisani, if it's okay –"

The king nodded. "Go, Nyoka."

Nyoka followed the lioness and Hisani stared after him. He walked to the ramp, clearing his throat loudly. Everyone turned their heads, looking to him. Hisani roared and from its sound, it wasn't in sorrow but in celebration which meant one thing.

Idhara had birthed a healthy cub.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"She's sleeping, Nyoka, but you can stay here as long as you want."

He smiled. "Thank you, Amina."

The shaman put a paw on his shoulder. "You're welcome. He's beautiful."

He nodded, watching the leopard and the two lionesses walk out, the lionesses smiling gently at him as they past.

Nyoka looked around. The cave was big enough for all three of them, but the last thing he'd do was make this cave home. He approached the sleeping Idhara and lay down beside her, not to get close but to get a good look at the small cub in her paws. Her son… His son… From what he could see the cub would probably have a colored pelt that would be a combination of his and Idhara's.

As he gazed on the infant he thought over what he said to Hisani about the cub being part of one family. In his heart he felt his son would have to work his way into Imani's, at least in Imani's heart. Atiya and Maabade would have no problem. It's almost like his son would have to ask permission to be _allowed_ to join. In that moment he found a name. In some ways though not always, it was custom for the mother to name the cub, Nyoka felt he should. Idhara was sleeping, and he had a good name.

A name that his son wouldn't go back on, a name that wouldn't leave him fully branded. It would be a name he would live up to and not regret, like Nyoka regretted his. The name filtered through his mind.

_Kambiri…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The days following Kambiri's birth were both pleasant and full of surprise. The biggest one for everyone was that from the moment Nyoka went to see his newborn son there had been a new glow in his face, a glow that seemed to stretch from his eyes and all through his body. The way he walked was filled with such honor and grace it was as though the second his eyes beheld the cub something had changed him. Whatever it was, the pride quickly noticed. Nyoka was kinder, gentler than before. He was more patient and humble. Whether it was his fatherly instincts or something else, no one, aside from Nyoka's brother, objected.

Nyoka himself also noticed his change and wouldn't wish it away for anything. Setting his eyes on the cub in Idhara's forelegs, his son seemed like something from a dream. It wasn't. The cub was here and he was the father.

Looking on the infant for a time and mentally settling on a name, Nyoka left the small chamber and outside spoke to Hisani.

The king recognized the look on his friend's face. He'd had it himself when he first beheld Adaeze. He knew all about Nyoka's feelings. "How is your son, Nyoka?" the ruler asked, his voice slightly hesitant but covered with gentleness.

"He's… beautiful, Hisani. You should see him."

"I will, in due time. I know it's quick to ask but you were in there for a good while… Have you thought of a name?"

"I have. Kambiri…"

"'Allow me to join this family'."

"You know the meaning?"

The leader smiled softly. "Don't look surprised. I didn't come up with Adaeze's name without knowing the meaning." He winked.

Nyoka smirked. "She does live up to it. And it is the truth. You are the king, and she is your daughter. 'King's daughter'… It fits."

"That was my exact thought when I gave it to her."

Nyoka's face fell and he sat down. "You don't think Kambiri is a bad name, do you?"

"I'll give you an honest answer, ready?"

The guard stayed silent.

"It's a good name. I am very certain your son will live up to it."

"But, doesn't it sound like asking permission?"

Hisani shook his head. "The way I see it your son will _never_ have to ask permission to be allowed to join _my_ family."

"What about Imani? He treated me badly before Idhara was pregnant, while she was pregnant, and now …" He closed his eyes. After a moment he opened them again saying, "I'm afraid that by giving my son such a name Imani will tease Kambiri as he grows up. Not only that but he'll taunt me for giving the name."

"If he does, Nyoka I'll–"

The lion held up a paw. "No, don't. I mean, I know that on your side of the family Kambiri will be well treated."

"He will. I promise."

Nyoka walked to the ramp, but didn't go down. He stared at the pride until his eyes locked on Atiya and Imani then his eyes roamed to Adaeze and Maabade. He spoke over his shoulder. "I know Atiya and Maabade will have no problems. They've even said that they would love the cub as part of the family." He slowly turned back to Hisani. "I just don't want my son to have a name he'll regret. Like I so often regret mine…"

"I don't think he will. The name fits. It's strong and humble. Just by giving this name you want your son to have the very best, and he will."

They were quiet for a moment, the air around them still and cool. Nyoka's stomach growled but he wasn't hungry. He couldn't eat. Not until these new onset feelings were off his shoulders.

"I don't want Imani to treat Kambiri the way he treats me," the guardian said quietly. "Kambiri is only a newborn and as the moons pass he'll become a cub. He'll not have deserved such treatment from his only uncle because of his foolish father."

Hisani came up and cuffed his friend lightly, no claws. "Stop that talk!" he said in a voice strong and loud enough that only Nyoka heard it. "Listen to me and listen well because I'm only going to say this once."

The lion rubbed his cheek with a paw. Even without claws the impact though light, still hurt. He set his paw down, locked eyes with Hisani, and nodded.

"No matter what anyone says you are _not_ foolish. Yes, you made a mistake. We all make them. We are all flawed. None of us are perfect and that includes your brother. If he says anything false about you to Kambiri _I_ will deal with him. I made him guardian leader and I can unmake him. I will not allow your son to be exposed to your brother's attitude."

"That's what I want to prevent."

"Imani may be your brother and Kambiri's blood uncle, but he doesn't have to be the only uncle."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying that you and I are like brothers. I was hurt once I knew about you and Idhara _but_ I forgave you. Brothers should forgive each other, no matter how hard or how grave the offense."

Understanding filled Nyoka's face. "Are you saying…?"

The king smiled. "Yes. I would be glad to be your son's adopted uncle. I will love him as if he were my own nephew."

Nyoka gently nuzzled the leader. "Thank you, sire. That means a lot to me."

"Good." He looked out over the pride and the kill that still lay. "Let's eat. You can take some into Idhara's cave and eat there if you want."

"As much as I want to speak to Atiya and Maabade, Kambiri's image is all I can see. So this is the feeling that comes with being a father?"

"The feeling you have right now is only the first of many to come. I suggest you savor this one."

He smiled. "I intend to."

When he returned the small cave, set the meat down near Idhara's left side, he tore a piece for himself, walked over to Idhara's right side and lay down. While he ate his eyes were on his son, his mind turning with thoughts on the future he wanted him to have.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The first night of his son's presence, Nyoka had trouble sleeping. As he told himself when he first looked at Kambiri, he did not want to make Idhara's cave his new home. Even if he did a part of him knew that the pride would take his presence in the cave as a result of being a father and _not_ because he had feelings for Idhara.

The image of his son's small form haunted his sleep and the urge to stay in Idhara's cave to let the small cub know he had a father who was near was so strong that Nyoka could not ignore it. His eyes popped open and he looked around the guardian chamber. Imani and Atiya were asleep, their son not far from them. Nyoka quietly left.

As he walked the ramp something occurred to him. He wasn't sure if he would return that night, or if he ever would as the days passed. He knew that if he didn't, Imani would be angry and confront him.

_Let him. I don't care,_ Nyoka thought to himself. _Just because he's guard leader doesn't mean he can keep me from my son. I'll make these nightly visits until I'm sure I want to make this move._

But in his heart the decision had been made the minute his eyes saw the newborn.

He entered the main den, carefully stepping over the lionesses until he saw Idhara's cave. He walked in and came to Idhara's right side. Kambiri had been moved. He was no longer in Idhara's arms, but now resting against her stomach.

Nyoka smiled. _You've had your first feeding, son._ He stepped near to Idhara and laid down, his eyes never leaving the cub. He was so small, so innocent and so beautiful. Tears filled his eyes as he laid his head down to sleep. When his eyes closed only one thought came to mind: "One day, Kambiri… you will be a lion, a lion I shall be proud to have for a son."

The same thought came again two days later as he and Idhara watched Kambiri crawl slowly around the small cave. Nyoka glanced at Idhara. He was surprised that she did not mind their son's name or the fact that he had already given him a name.

She said, "I was tired after the birth, Nyoka. I'm sure you didn't want to wait until I woke to name him."

He nodded. "Just one look at him was all it took."

She nodded in return.

They exchanged a soft laugh as Kambiri crawled his way to Nyoka and bumped into the lion's forepaw. Then, blindly, the cub turned around continued his exploration.

Idhara turned to Nyoka and said quietly, "He knows who his father is."

Nyoka couldn't contain his happiness. His son was crawling and it wouldn't be long before he could see, walk and talk. He stayed a little while longer, bade goodbye to Idhara and stood over Kambiri who had stopped, as if sensing someone was near. Nyoka waited and Kambiri crawled over to him; his little paw touching the lion's much larger one.

Nyoka's heart pounded and he leaned over and kissed the cub's head. "I'll see you later Kambiri," he said. He turned and left the cave. Idhara's voice reached his ears. "Hold on, little one. You're not going with your father. It's time for your feeding."

He laughed softly and imagined Idhara picking Kambiri up and setting him down at her side to nurse. In that moment he felt torn. He wanted to stay and marvel at his son but duty called, and after four months with no mishaps or going back on his word, he wasn't about to let Hisani down.

Outside in the grass he saw Imani and Atiya. He smiled at his sister-in-law and gave a small bow to his brother. Maabade was nowhere to be seen, but Nyoka wasn't surprised. Four months ago he would have said something snobbish but now he shook his head, an amused but harmless smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Imani in his nowadays short attitude.

He saw Atiya flinch and wondered how much longer she would live with his brother. "I was visiting my son," he said. "He's crawling."

"That's great, Nyoka," said Atiya. "It shouldn't be too much longer before his eyes open."

"I'm looking forward to that."

"Look forward to it later. We have duties to fulfill," said Imani with a grunt.

Nyoka shrugged, swallowed a retort and looked around. "Where's Adaeze?"

"The princess is with Maabade and she's expecting you," Atiya answered. "They're on the southern side."

"Thanks, Atiya." With no other words Nyoka ran to his destination.

Imani scoffed. "Give it up, Atiya. You'll see. He'll be a snake again and probably leave Idhara to raise the cub."

His mate closed her eyes. She wanted to defend Nyoka but she feared Imani's anger. She said nothing as they started patrolling.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

One week later Nyoka woke in the guardian's cave. Again he quietly left, saw the early morning light and walked the ramp his steps light. Half the time he wondered if he did this in his sleep. He never imagined being a father would give him such feelings, such a new outlook on life. He gently scratched the floor of Idhara's cave.

"Idhara, it's me."

"Come in," came the reply.

He did and saw Kambiri in Idhara's paws, Idhara giving him a bath. "How are you?" he asked kindly.

She looked up and smiled faintly. "Well, and so is he. In fact, come closer."

He walked up and stared down at Kambiri. He smiled and like so many times before, his heart pounded but there was something different about the infant. Nyoka peered closer, his eyes looking into the cub's turned face. He waited and the cub turned fully to him. Nyoka's mouth dropped. Kambiri's eyes were open and their color… Nyoka stepped back and sat down.

"When?" he asked Idhara, his voice astonished.

"I'm guessing late at night or very early this morning. When I woke I found him suckling. I didn't move him; he must have crawled over to me." She looked down at Kambiri then back to Nyoka. "He has your eyes."

The lion could only nod. His own eyes were a blue green mix color, like his late mother's. And his son had them too. He chuckled softly.

That night he didn't go back to the guardian cave. Just as he felt a fatherly love flow through him the moment he saw the newly born Kambiri he felt it more strongly now that his eyes met those of his son's. He was certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would make _this_ cave home for the sake of his son. And because he loved Kambiri so much that he didn't want to be apart from him every night he no longer cared what Imani would say. Kambiri was the first thing he wanted to see when woke up and the last thing he wanted to see before sleeping.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

For the first time in her life, Atiya was frightened and her fear wasn't for Nyoka. It was for herself. She had been battling her feelings for too long, roughly for three whole weeks. It still surprised her. Three weeks? Had it been that long since Nyoka's son was born? It didn't seem like it and she had yet to see the little one. According to Nyoka, Kambiri was walking around Idhara's cave.

How she wanted to see her nephew!

She growled. Imani's attitude was getting out of control and she wondered if the main den had any spare caves. She loved Imani, always would, but she was still fearful. Worse, she had yet to tell anyone, including him. How could she? She had no idea how he would react and hearing of Idhara's pregnancy, his own brother being the father, had pushed him into a dark realm of emotions. Would her news do the same? She had waited this long but she couldn't keep it any longer. He would know and see it for himself, but telling him would hopefully be easier. It would come straight from her.

At last she saw Imani's silhouette at the cave's entrance. "Atiya, are you okay?" he asked. His voice sounded genuinely concerned.

She let out a breath. If he was worried about her then maybe the news wouldn't be so bad. Not only that but it was the first time she'd ever thrown up on duty in four years. The last time she had was… She shook her head. _Lord, give me strength. _"I'm okay, Imani. I just… I have something to tell you."

He approached her, his face troubled. "You're not ill again are you?"

"No, but when I tell you this, please don't be upset."

"What makes you think I'd be upset?"

She looked down and paced a little. She had to phrase her words carefully. "Have you ever thought about having more cubs?"

Imani sighed. "Is this about Nyoka and his son? You haven't even seen the cub yet and already you –" He stopped and stared her in the face. He peered harder and realization dawned in his features. She had been eating a lot lately, sometimes more than what was normal for her. She'd even started craving zebra and on their patrols when things were peaceful he would hunt for them and zebra was what she wanted. Did that mean? Was she? He stepped back. "Atiya, are you?"

She smiled. "I am, Imani."

He nuzzled her, pulled back, kissed her cheek and nuzzled her again. "Atiya, I can't believe it." He looked into her eyes. "I have been cold and heartless and for putting you through that I am so sorry. I'm still hurt over Nyoka's deception and I don't know if I can forgive him, but I will try to treat him better, and as Kambiri grows I will do my best to love him. He is my nephew and I don't want to lose you because of my selfishness. You don't deserve that; neither does Maabade, or our future ones. I will try to be a better lion, a better mate and a better father."

She nuzzled him back. "I hope so, Imani. I love you."

A tear streaked out of his eye. "I love you too." And he meant it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Maabade told Adaeze and his uncle the news one day later. Adaeze congratulated him with an affectionate nuzzle and kiss on the cheek. Nyoka gently head bumped his nephew and left to congratulate the young lion's parents. He was careful to conceal his gladness in front of Imani, simply saying, "Congratulations, brother. I'm sure this litter will do you and Atiya proud."

Imani nodded solemnly and left the cave.

Nyoka watched and turned to his sister-in-law, smiling widely and bumped heads with her. "I'm happy for you, sister," he purred. "I know you will be a great mother again. Maabade is proof of that."

"Thank you, Nyoka. But remember, this means you're an uncle again."

"Only in your and Maabade's presence. In Imani…"

"Let me deal with him, brother. As you love your son, I expect you to love your future nieces and or nephews the same."

"I will. I promise."

"How is Kambiri?" she asked.

Nyoka smiled. "He's wonderful, Atiya. Do you want to see him?"

She looked at him shocked. He was inviting her to see Kambiri? Now that she thought about it, she'd been the only one who had yet to see the new pride member. Everyone else aside from her and Imani had, including their eldest son, Maabade who said that Kambiri "had the makings of a good guardian one day". Even the king and his daughter acknowledged their good hearted feelings of the cub.

"Are you sure? What about Idhara?"

"She won't mind." He turned to the ramp. "Come on."

The lioness followed hesitantly. She stepped into Idhara's cave, her legs shaking. For nearly four months she refused to look upon Idhara. Her reasons were the same as anyone else's, but hers were also personal. She'd grown up with Idhara, was the lioness of honor at Idhara and Hisani's wedding. All of that history was torn to shreds at hearing about Idhara's infidelity with Nyoka… But Nyoka had earned her love and trust again by apologizing publicly and changing his ways.

"Lay down there, Atiya," said Nyoka.

She did so and to her relief Idhara was sleeping.

Nyoka spoke quietly but loud enough for the cub to hear. "Kambiri, come here."

This was the first time Atiya heard her brother-in-law speak fatherly. His voice was so soft and tender it made her eyes well a little. She watched the father and son come to her, Nyoka stepping off to the side.

The lioness saw the cub come over to her, his eyes not fearful, but curious. Atiya held her breath. The cub was a near exact replica of Nyoka, his eyes the same color. But his fur was a combination of his father and mother, a dark sandy brown color. Kambiri lowered his head, walked up to the lioness, sniffed her, and lay down at her side.

Atiya eyes filled with tears as she gazed on her nephew. "Nyoka," she said, the words almost seeming to fail her, "he's… he's so beautiful."

"He can be curious, but I don't think he's shy."

"He's not," said a voice and the two turned to see Idhara waking up.

"I hope you don't mind I'm here, Idhara," said Atiya.

The lioness shook her head. "Not at all and I had a feeling that one of these days Nyoka would sneak you in. I'm okay with that. You are Kambiri's aunt."

"Thank you." She put her eyes back to the sleeping cub at her side. _Imani, I wish you were here to see our nephew. _Even as that thought ran through her head another followed regarding her future cubs. _I will make sure they and Kambiri have a good relationship._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It didn't seem that long to anyone that for three months they'd watched Idhara showing the signs of pregnancy. To that, many had been surprised and disgusted that their former queen was carrying the cub of another lion. And with Atiya expecting many knew it would help soothe the three months of Idhara's. If anything, some lionesses told to their pride sisters in quiet whispers, "that a cub from the female guard and her mate would make the presence of their former queen's son easier to bare."

Towards the end of the second month of Atiya pregnancy, Hisani commanded her to go on leave from guard duty.

"It's been a few years since you've carried new life and I don't want you to exhaust yourself," he said.

She complied and often found herself suffering boredom. She wanted to get out and help her family but she wouldn't put herself and the unborn cubs at risk. The lionesses not on the hunting party kept her company. Sometimes Idhara would bring Kambiri to the guardian cave; she wanted her son could get to know his aunt. And the lionesses, after seeing the young infant out of the cave and in his mother's care, were slowly growing to accept him.

For the first time since hearing Idhara's infidelity with Nyoka, the pride seemed at peace and the soon arrival of Imani and Atiya's next litter would only increase it.

Nyoka, though doing his duties to the kingdom and fulfilling them without question or a second thought, often found that a good way to start his day was by holding Kambiri in his arms while Idhara slept. The little cub fascinated him and the fatherly love grew constantly.

One day in the beginning of the third month of Atiya's pregnancy, Nyoka woke with an urge to watch the sunrise. He rarely had time for that since Kambiri had been born. Seeing his son in Idhara's paws, both of them still asleep, Nyoka took this opportunity to surrender to the urge. When he got to the ledge and sat down to wait, he prayed, thanking God for all he had been given, mainly a beautiful, healthy son.

"As I've prayed to you so many times, Lord, I will love Kambiri and protect him with every fiber of my being."

He let out a breath and felt a small wave of sadness and wonder flow through him. It was for Idhara, who lately was growing distant. Not from him because she'd said that though they shared a son she would never develop feelings for him. The distance, Nyoka noticed, was from Kambiri. Oh she allowed him to nurse and sleep in her arms, and she bathed him but never did anything else. She never played with him. In fact, Nyoka couldn't recall a time when she said she loved Kambiri. Her behavior concerned and worried him. He'd thought she'd be thrilled to be a mother, to make right what she'd wronged with Adaeze.

"If I talk to her, maybe I can help," he said to himself. A sigh escaped him and he bowed his head. He hoped and prayed that Idhara wasn't going to do something foolish.

His eyes looked up to see the sun rising. Nyoka shifted and stared into the lands, watching as the farthest corners of the kingdom were slowly being bathed in the warm golden light. Soon the animals would rise, if some hadn't already. He smiled. _Such beauty you have created, Lord._

"I love the sunrises too, Nyoka."

The lion turned his head to see Hisani. "Good morning, sire."

"Morning, Nyoka. There's someone else who wants to say the same."

The king looked down and Nyoka noticed. There at the leader's side was a near mirror image of him. His heart swelled with an indescribable love. "Kambiri," he said.

The cub walked over and nuzzled his foreleg. "Dad…" he said, giving a little purr.

Nyoka kissed him. "Did you come out here to watch the sunrise?"

Kambiri shook his head. "No, I wanted to be with you."

"Well, then let's watch the sunrise together."

The cub nodded and turned to the king. "Thank you, sire…"

Hisani dipped his head. "You're welcome, Kambiri." He watched the pair look to the lands and the still rising sun. Hisani marveled at what a wonderful father Nyoka was. He was proud of him, prouder now than when Nyoka swore to make up for his foolishness. Caring and loving his son was outdoing that. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked to see Adaeze. He nuzzled her and they watched father and son.

"Kambiri is a good cub, isn't he, Dad."

It wasn't a question. Hisani nodded. "Yes, Adaeze, he is."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A few weeks later, Atiya gave birth to two cubs, twins, a son and daughter. Like Idhara, the female guard was near past the age of cub bearing but she got through it. Licking her new children and watching the lionesses that helped her leave, she looked down at them, smiling. She was tired but the guardian in her wouldn't submit to sleep just yet. She had one more thing to do and that was to name her cubs. She had thought over some good ones in the last two months but those she mentally thought over wouldn't work. She noted that the cubs' fur would be like their older brother, Maabade's. She eyed her little son, the first born from the new litter.

"My son, you shall be Makini in honor of your deceased grandfather, my father, whose good character I see in you." She kissed the sleeping infant's forehead, seeing small black spots mixed in with the main fur. As he grew there would be a tuft of mane.

Atiya yawned then looked on Makini's sister. "Rehema… you shall live in compassion, child." By the time the name of her daughter left her lips she fell asleep.

She didn't realize it but a few hours later, Imani came into the cave and saw her with their cubs. Tears filled his eyes and he sniffed. He lay down beside his mate, nuzzling her softly so as not to wake her. He imagined she was exhausted but at least she was resting. He looked down at the sleeping infants in her forelegs. They were twins; he'd heard that from the lionesses. _Twins… how 'bout that… They're… they're beautiful. _He uttered a soft laugh and put his eyes on Atiya. _Guess I shouldn't be surprised. They have a beautiful mother._

"I promise you two, my son and my daughter, I will do my best to take care of you. But your mother and I aren't your only family. The entire pride is your family too. We take care of each other."

He thought of Nyoka and Kambiri and how his brother loved and cared for his son. He shrugged but what he said was true and whether he admitted it aloud or not, his brother and nephew were part of the entire pride family.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Having cubs in the pride wasn't anything new, but it had been a long time. The last time was four years before when Idhara and Atiya gave birth to their first litter which consisted of a son for the guardian family and a daughter for the royal. That had been it. No other lionesses had had cubs then. For so long it seemed like it would just be the son of Imani and the daughter of Hisani as the cubs in that generation in the whole of the Northern Valley.

Now, thankfully, it wasn't so, though it struck many of the lionesses that the young guardian and the princess was old enough to be the new cubs' parents. But everyone knew Maabade and Adaeze well. The two were close and would one day possibly become mates. If that happened, and no one doubted it wouldn't, then both family lines would be secure.

And after hearing about betrayal and destroyed unions, mainly the union of Hisani and Idhara, and the births of new cubs in the kingdom, stability and security were desperately needed. The presence of the new cubs would bring the pride the peace and tranquility they'd lost after hearing about Idhara's violation of her marriage vows to the king.

Two weeks passed and Atiya's cubs slowly grew, opened their eyes and started crawling. During this time Nyoka was growing disturbed with Idhara. She still fed Kambiri and bathed him but she no longer allowed him to sleep at her side. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting this way to her son, _their_ son? For the first six months of life, the cub drinks its mother's milk to nourish and strength its body and teeth. Those six months were to be the times when a cub and its mother formed a special, loving bond. Nyoka and Imani did with their mother, as did Hisani to his, not to mention the females in their generation to their mothers.

He wanted to talk to Idhara but forming his words proved difficult so he didn't. Many times he'd come home to see Kambiri snuggled up to the stomach of one of the lionesses and at night his arms or soft mane was where his son slept. Though Kambiri was still very young he sensed something was wrong with his mother and often tried to snuggle up to her, only to be told by Idhara to sleep near his father. This behavior frightened Nyoka and he wondered if she loved their son with _any_ kind of motherly affection.

One afternoon Nyoka returned home from an early patrol and found Kambiri sleeping next to one of his childhood friends, Tabia. She and Kambiri were with Atiya in the guardian's chamber.

He looked around. "Where's Idhara?"

Tabia's ears went back and her expression fell. "I don't know, Nyoka. She told me that she needed a break and wanted me to bring Kambiri here that way if he got hungry…" She glanced at Atiya, whose cubs were sleeping too.

Nyoka nodded but he was troubled. Idhara taking a break…? It was understandable but something about it didn't seem right. He watched his son, his heart beating slowly. He met eyes with Tabia. "Thank you for taking care of him."

She smiled. "My pleasure, Nyoka… He's a sweet cub."

"Yes," he replied then he looked to Atiya. "And thank you for allowing him to…" He wasn't sure how to finish but knowing she'd understand he smiled.

The guardian returned the gesture. "You're welcome, Nyoka, and these two don't mind sharing."

Nyoka laughed softly at that. He was certain that with time, his nephew, niece and his son would grow to have some sort of a special family bond. It was something he hoped for daily.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day Imani woke early. He yawned and turned to Atiya, their son and daughter, all of them sleeping contently. He smiled and kissed his wife's head, carefully rose and walked out of the chamber. He stretched his legs and heard the voice of his eldest son.

"Dad…"

He turned. "Maabade, when your mother wakes up tell her I've left early to walk the western side. I've been hearing rumors of a rogue there and should I see him I want to make sure he knows this land is taken."

"Okay, but would you rather I go with you?"

"I thank you for the offer, but no. Your mother might get worried if she sees me gone without any explanation. I don't want to put her through that, okay?"

"Okay, Dad, I'll do as you say, but promise me one thing."

"Name it."

Maabade's face grew sorrowful. "That you'll be careful… I don't what we'd do if anything happened to you."

Imani smiled and nuzzled his son tenderly. "I'll tell you what you do should something happen to me. You go on living and make sure your mother does the same. Makini and Rehema are still young and need their mother now more than ever. And you, if you love Adaeze and I know you do, one day I want you to marry her and live a long happy life. Should one day you have cubs, take care of them. And also help Adaeze rule these lands justly and fairly, with the same mercy Hisani has bestowed."

Maabade bowed his elegant head. A few tears streamed down his face. "I promise, Dad."

"Good."

With that Imani turned and started running. He felt the blood pump adrenaline throughout his body and his breathing came in quick gasps. It had been a long time since he had run like this on urgent business. He'd first heard rumors of a rogue on that side of the kingdom when he was patrolling alone. Atiya wasn't with him as she was caring for their two week old cubs. That day he'd been talking to some animals and a cheetah mentioned that he had spotted a lion wandering the borders, a lion not of the kingdom. Imani told Hisani who ordered him to take the western side as his new assignment. He had done so and from the animals' reports, mainly from the same cheetah that spotted the rogue, said, "The stranger doesn't seem to have any intentions of wanting to take over the kingdom," but just to be safe Imani told him to stay alert.

As he ran he thought about Nyoka and Kambiri. He'd been surprised to learn that for two weeks Atiya was nursing the young cub. He asked her about it and the explanation shocked him. This time his anger wasn't directed at his wife or brother but at Idhara. She was Kambiri's mother and to hear that she was often disappearing and leaving her son in the care of some lionesses was unheard of. She never did that with Adaeze. Atiya reminded him that the times between then and now were different, as was Idhara. But Imani was pleased to hear Nyoka was tending to his duties and returning home to care for Kambiri.

Another thought worked its way through his mind. Could Idhara be –? Would she? It wasn't possible, was it? Would she sacrifice loving and raising her son all for – Imani shrugged and shook his head but the idea wouldn't leave. Even as he got to his desired destination and spotted his cheetah helper the idea nagged in the small corners of his brain.

"Any news," Imani asked.

"Yes, for some time now, sir, I have seen the rogue with a lioness. I'd say that she looks very familiar but I cannot be sure."

Imani nodded, the idea causing him to shake. "Do you know where they are? Are they on the border?"

"They're not on the border but I do know where they are. Follow me."

He followed the slender feline and it wasn't long before he realized that they were almost outside of the Northern Valley. The grass under his paws was not as green and there were some waterholes along with a few caves nearby. He saw the cheetah stop in front of bush. He stopped as well. _Good hiding place,_ Imani thought. They waited and Imani's ears rose as he heard voices from their hiding place. He peered through the open spaces in the bush and felt his heart slam against his chest only to drop into his stomach. He couldn't breathe, but managed a swallow. Were his eyes betraying him? Were his ears?

He knew that voice well and he shuddered. He peered harder knowing this was no trick of his eyes or ears. "Idhara," he said quietly.

Through the small holes in the bush he watched as the former queen passionately nuzzled the rogue, the rogue complying with such intensity it sickened Imani to watch. But he had to. He had to know if Idhara was planning to stay in the kingdom or leave with this filth. _There's only one way to do that._ He turned to the cheetah. "Stay here." The feline answered with a nod and Imani made his presence to the lion and lioness known.

"Idhara," he said loudly.

The lioness looked behind the rogue. "Imani… what are you doing here?"

He rolled his eyes. Was she really that naïve? "Doing my job… What's going on? Why aren't you with your son?" He heard her speak to the rogue, the rogue walking away as she stepped up to him.

"I… this isn't what it looks like."

"I'm not stupid, Idhara. I saw you two nuzzling. What are you doing? You have a son to care for!"

"You wouldn't understand. I… I needed a break."

"How long have you and he been seeing each other?"

"Two weeks."

He shook his head, the reality of the situation weighing on his shoulders and settling there. "Now I understand." He looked down for a moment then back at her. "Nyoka didn't start the affair, did he? It was you?"

She nodded. "It is as you say."

"Why? I thought you were happy with Hisani. You had everything you could ever need, ever want, and you cheat on him."

"I couldn't tell Hisani the reasons. What makes you think I'd tell you?"

"You don't have to. I see things clearly now. Nyoka said the affair was his idea because he wanted to spare you a fate much worse." Imani paused. "He is noble after all," he muttered then spoke normally. "And now after everything you both have been through you give birth to a son who Nyoka loves dearly… How can I tell him that the mother of his son is… is with a rogue?"

"You'll think of something. Kambiri… he deserves better."

The guardian's eyes were cold but convinced of her statement. "You're right, he does. So, you're not coming back?"

"What do you think?"

He shook his head, his heart beating heavily. "I hope one day you realize what a mistake you've made. I honestly don't know what wrong of yours is worse… Cheating on Hisani and breaking your only daughter's heart, or leaving Kambiri without a mother to love and care for him while his father is on duty serving the kingdom… Do you even have a heart?"

She didn't speak.

Imani hung his head. "So that's it then… I hope you find what you're looking for, whatever that is." He looked at her again, seeing no remorse in her eyes but feeling tears in his own. "Like Hisani, I never imagined you would live up to your name. You disgust me."

"That's your opinion. Does this mean you'll forgive Nyoka?"

"Why do you care? It's very clear to me that you used him in the worst way possible, and now you're gonna tear him apart by abandoning your son! Fine, go ahead and leave. I can't stop you and I can't guilt or force you to come back. You'd probably do this again if I did. I know now how you operate. Go and take your… your… thing with you." He walked up to her, his face inches from hers, his eyes snapping, a low growl emitting from his throat. "But I warn you, show up in these lands again and I'll make sure you never get the chance to see your son."

She stepped back, unafraid. "Don't worry. I'm not coming back."

"Good." Without another word Imani left. On the way back he dismissed the cheetah, thanked him for his service and started the run home. What he'd seen and heard fell like a hard rain all over his body. His heart weighed heavily in his chest and a few tears fell from his eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nyoka was in the small cave with Kambiri. He watched with a fond smile as his son batted Nyoka's tail tuft, Nyoka making his tail move from one way to the other, the tuft bouncing in the air with soft swift strokes. Kambiri stood on his back feet to get a good hold but always failed. The game made him laugh and smile.

The two weren't alone as Tabia, who took care after Kambiri in Nyoka's absence and lately Idhara's, was with them. Nyoka looked at her and chuckled. She did the same.

"He's so attentive, Nyoka," said the lioness. "He'll make a good guard one day."

"That's what Maabade said. I would love it if Kambiri can follow in my pawprints but I also want him to have the life of his choosing."

She nodded.

They watched the cub, and Nyoka's face took on a worried stare. Where was Idhara? He had woken this morning to find her gone again. Where in the world was she? He'd put it out of his mind as he took Kambiri to the guardian's cave to be nursed by Atiya. She had told him that Imani was gone, tending to urgent business about the rogue sighting on the western side. And that had made Nyoka wonder. Was Idhara with the rogue? Was she yet again tired of responsibility as she'd said to him that fateful night she seduced him? He'd shuddered to think about it but the possibility was there.

He licked his lips and turned to Tabia. "Would you mind –?"

She smiled. "I'll take care of him. Kambiri, you want to play with my tail tuft?"

The cub stopped his playing and looked up at his father. "Daddy?" he asked.

Nyoka's eyes met his. "I have to leave for a moment buddy, but I'll return. Tabia will take care of you."

Kambiri nodded and walked over to the lioness. Nyoka rose, smiled at Tabia again and left.

When his paws touched the grass he heard voices in the guardian cave. He sighed tiredly. Were his worst fears confirmed? He stepped near the entrance and scratched the floor.

"Come in, Nyoka," said Hisani.

The lion came in and there in a large circle were his king, brother, and sister-in-law, her children sleeping soundlessly at her side. All three adults had pained looks on their faces. It was true. His worst fears were made true.

"She's gone, isn't she? She's left the lands?"

The king nodded, though it pained him to do so.

"Yes, she is, brother," said Imani. "I saw it myself and I talked to her."

"I don't need the details. She's been separating herself from Kambiri, at least motherly, for a good while now." Nyoka sat down and felt his own emotions start to form. "I thought it was just me, but I had a feeling something was wrong with her." He shut his eyes. "So, she's gone… What am I going to do? Kambiri… he… What shall I tell him as he grows up? How can I tell him that his mother no longer wanted to be one and abandoned him? He… he… I can't raise him alone." A few tears spilled from his eyes.

"You won't, Nyoka," Hisani said. "We will help you raise him. He may not have a mother but he does have an extended family."

"And I will continue nursing him," Atiya added. "I'll be his milk mother."

Imani smiled at her then came to Nyoka and put a paw on his shoulder. "And I want to say that I'm sorry Nyoka. I had no idea that… I was blind and hurt in my anger to see that she had used you just as she might use that rogue. Nyoka, it… it'll take a while for me to fully forgive you, but let this be a start. Forgive me for being foolish and not living as my name suggests."

Nyoka looked into his younger brother's eyes. Another tear fell and he sniffed and nuzzled him. "Brothers forgive each other, Imani. Our kingly brother told me that." He gave a smile to Hisani then turned back to Imani. "But what about Kambiri…?"

"He is my nephew and I will love him as such."

"Thank you. He needs family now more than ever."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Author's Note: **Okay, there's that chapter. I hope it was good. Sorry about the length but I felt everything here was necessary to get done immediately. And this chapter seemed the best way. My next few chapters will be about Nkosi and his pride. Hang tight with me guys, I'd appreciate it. Till next time, everyone!

Oh, almost forgot, character meanings: **Makini '**_**Of good character**_**', Rehema '**_**Compassion**_**', and Kambiri '**_**Allow me to join this family**_**'.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Nkosi followed Nyari to the west side of the lands, to the grove. It wasn't night, but early morning and the sun was slowly starting to rise. Nkosi had woken and found Nyari outside. Upon seeing him there was a look of urgency in her eyes. It was something she could not say to him so near the cave.

"Let's talk on the western side. You know where," she'd said and without another word, but curiosity and slight worry creeping across his face he walked with her. When they stepped onto the western side, traveling until they found their grove they stopped.

Nyari had her head down the entire way, her mind racing, her heart pounding, her stomach doing flip-flops. What she would tell him would change their lives, but it had to be done. It was now or never. Tell him now or let him find out in an entirely different way. She wouldn't put him through the second option. She loved him too much and now because of that love… however wrong morally… His sweet, loving voice brought her head up to meet his.

"Nyari, what's wrong? You look…" He stopped, unsure of how to phrase it, let alone finish.

She pawed the grass in front of her and prepared to speak, the words rising in her throat. She near choked but she got them out, using the long way. "Nkosi… not long ago you told me that you wanted to be a father… You knew I could help because we're the same age, and I'm healthy."

Nkosi nodded but didn't speak.

"That was one of the reasons I agreed…" She turned her head to the side a little. "The other is because I love you. You know I always have… I'd do anything for you."

He stepped closer, his face concerned but gentle. "Nyari, what are you trying to say?"

Finally she turned to look at him fully. Her eyes never left his. "I wasn't sure at first, but I am now. I sensed the change a few days ago." At this her eyes filled with tears and she nuzzled him with all the love she bore for him and him alone. "I'm expecting, Nkosi! You're going to be a father!"

As he felt her nuzzle him his heart fell into his stomach then jumped up into his throat. He heard the pounding of his heart in his ears but her words he heard as clearly as he heard the birds of the morning greet the dawn. She was… He was… At long last!

He nuzzled her back, kissing the side of her neck then her cheek, tears of happiness and joy falling from his crystal blue eyes and down his cheeks. He wouldn't allow words to fail him. This was great news. This was happy news.

"Nyari," he said gently and softly. "I love you! This… this is wonderful. Oh, I'm so happy… for both of us…"

She smiled and pulled away, kissing his tear covered cheek as she did so. Then her expression fell. "What about the pride… Sauda…? When I start showing and the cubs are born… They'll look like you, I'm sure. Then the pride will know that you and I –"

He smiled warmly and put his head on top of hers. "We're not going to worry about them or Sauda or what they'll say or think, okay?" When she didn't respond he continued. "As far as I'm concerned Sauda will have no say. Our children, or at least the firstborn… he or she will be my heir to the Eastern Valley throne. One of the laws set down long ago by my ancestor, the first king said that any cub born of the king and a common lioness, in the event that the king and his queen are unable to have cubs, the cubs that the king has with a common lioness will be subjected to the line of royal succession. That law was clear then and it's clear now." He removed his head from hers and stepped back, looking at her. "Our son or daughter, the firstborn shall be the next leader of the Eastern Valley."

She nodded, smiled and they nuzzled again. "I love you, Nkosi."

Another tear fell from his eye. "I love you too, Nyari."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It surprised many that Nyari had that glow about her. The lionesses, old and young knew what it meant. Nyari was pregnant. Some, mainly middle aged, two of which who had that same glow on their faces, approached Nyari.

"Think you'll have one or a few?" one asked.

Nyari shook her head. "I don't know and I don't care just as long as they're healthy."

"Want sons or daughters?" asked the other.

Again Nyari shook her head and gave the same response. She wouldn't talk about it too much, thinking doing that would arouse more questions and she didn't need that. She also didn't want the questions to fall on if Nkosi knew and how he felt about her expectancy. She would avoid those questions at all costs mainly because Nkosi had his own problems to handle. She knew he was doing his best to try and spend time with Sauda and make their so-called marriage work. But he was only doing that so the pride including Sauda wouldn't suspect of him foul play. But in time, Nyari knew just as he, that when the cubs were born and the features revealed, foul play would be made clear.

But out of the many female members in the pride, including the 'queen', Nyari knew of only two who wouldn't make a big deal of her future cubs or who their father was: The Queen Mother, Nadia, and the 'queen's' mother, Radhiya. A few days after Nyari told Nkosi her news; the two older females approached her and led her away from the pride.

"You're expecting, aren't you Nyari?" asked Radhiya, her eyes lowered not in anger but in gentle half hard expectation.

Nyari nodded. "I am," she said.

"And the cubs… they're my son's," said Nadia, her voice soft.

Again the young lioness nodded and waited for whatever else they had to say.

"Soon you will start showing," said Radhiya. "And when you do, it's very likely that Sauda will remove you from the hunting party."

"Yes, I just hope she doesn't ask any questions…"

"If I know my daughter, she may and if she does… Nyari, answer as humbly as you can. I know Sauda can be hard but…" The lioness shrugged. "Well, I guess there's no excuse for it…" She trailed off and Nadia gently nuzzled her.

"I'll do what I can, Radhiya," Nyari replied and she looked at Nadia. "Nkosi is thrilled but he's keeping his excitement to a minimum so as not to arouse suspicion."

The Queen Mother gave a firm nod. "Yes, but sooner or later, the truth will come out and when it does you and Nkosi best be ready."

"We're ready everyday… We've been ready even before I found out I was pregnant."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Knowing her son was busy with the kingdom and patrolling Nadia didn't approach him until a week after her and Radhiya's talk with Nyari. She wasn't worried for him and the challenges he and Nyari were sure to face when the cubs were born, but that was nearly three months away. They had time to prepare for the blows once the pride figured it out and put two and two together.

"You don't want a son, do you?" the Queen Mother asked her son as they lounged on the stone in the early evening. The pride was in the den so they had their privacy and could talk without the fear of eavesdroppers.

At her question Nkosi smiled and shook his mane. "I honestly don't care either way, Mom. All I want is for the cubs to be healthy. I explained to Nyari the day she told me that a son or a daughter wouldn't matter, that the important thing was that the kingdom had an heir to take over after me."

"That's good. I'm glad you're not picky like your father." She managed a small smile.

"Dad was picky?"

"Yes, he wanted a son and was pleased when you were born."

He shrugged. "Like I said I don't care. And hasn't the Eastern Valley been ruled by lionesses of royal blood before?"

"Yes, but for the past two or three generations it's been lions."

Nkosi nodded but didn't reply. His mind was set and unlike his father he wasn't expecting a son. He just wanted a healthy cub, a cub he would love and train to rule the lands fairly and honorably.

After they said goodnight he stepped into the royal chambers. Once settled in his corner, he glanced at Sauda who was sound asleep. He had to wonder how she would take it. A part of him didn't want to think about it but in time he would have to tell her. How he didn't know, but he feared for Nyari. He knew that Sauda was the jealous type and the type to get angry easily. As he watched her he wasn't sure whether it was right to keep the fact that he had been sleeping with someone else, someone who was a childhood friend of theirs and pregnant with his cubs. He'd struggled with the idea of wanting to tell Sauda ever since Nyari told him which was two weeks ago.

Should he tell Sauda or forget about it? If he did tell her, by letting it come for the source, would it be easier? Should he let her find out like the rest of the pride once the cubs were born? Nkosi shrugged and closed his eyes. He knew the truth as did Nyari if he talked to her about his worry. No matter how they approached the subject with Sauda the result and her reaction wouldn't be well or pretty.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When a month came and went, everything in the Eastern Valley seemed normal, as normal as could be. Hardly anything changed, other than three of the pride's lionesses showing signs of new life. The rest of the middle-aged females were happy for their companions, the older ones also happy but not bursting with joy like their pride sisters.

The elders had settled into a comfortable state of mind and contemplation. Quite a few had been very young adults when Nkosi's grandfather was crowned king. They had lived enough years to know that any lioness who was expecting the next generation of Eastern Valley cubs that the cubs whether male or female would bring strong security and help the pride continue to grow. The elders were the ones who keep the kingdom's traditions. They were also in their own way, though they refused to admit it even to themselves, descendants of long dead royalty, that is, the first king of the Eastern Valley. They knew everything there was to know about the kingdom, how it was founded, its laws and traditions. They were sticklers for the laws of the realm and to tell them otherwise would be like threatening the king.

Since hearing of Nyari's pregnancy, for the last month Nadia's worry and fears grew. If she was worried about anyone in the pride who would take Nyari's cubs being Nkosi's so seriously and declaring that some tradition or law had been broken, it was the older lionesses. The middle aged ones would also take it with difficulty and Nadia knew beyond a doubt that all of them would blow the whole thing out of proportion. More often than not, she was prepared to defend her son and his actions but in doing so she would if necessary, remind the older lionesses who they were, and that the times changed from the rule of the first king.

One afternoon she managed to speak with one of the older lionesses who still treated her like a queen instead of just one of them.

"It will be nice to have new cubs in the pride, Nadia."

The former ruler only smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes it will."

She'd even managed to keep the same response with the other older lionesses, but she had a feeling deep down that she could not keep using her calm resolve for long. Not wanting to burden her son with her thoughts she talked to Radhiya, the only lioness who understood her troubles on a deeper and shared personal level.

"I fear that sooner or later Radhiya, the truth about Nyari's cubs will come out. When it does…"

Her friend smiled gently and put a paw on her shoulder. "When it does Nkosi and Nyari will be able to handle it, and so will we."

"But aren't you worried about Sauda?"

Radhiya shrugged. "If she is any kind of queen she will not take it personally. She doesn't love Nkosi and any other claim to that is false. She'd only say it to keep herself in the pride's good graces because as far as they're concerned –"

Nadia nodded knowingly. "Unless something happens, in the eyes of the law, Sauda is queen."

"I wish she wasn't."

"We cannot change it. What's been done cannot be undone."

"I know and we must do what we can to make sure Nkosi's and Nyari's cubs are well cared for."

"And not teased?" Radhiya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I will not have that and Nkosi won't either."

"That includes me then, especially if the teasing comes from Sauda."

After that they didn't say anything else and as the weeks passed, one month turning into the second, the former queen and her longtime friend remained true to their promise to watch things at home. Nadia kept the pride under control and Radhiya watched her daughter with continual caution.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

For the first time since he'd officiated Nkosi and Sauda's wedding ceremony and their coronation, Rashid was deeply distressed. He felt as if something sharp had jabbed itself into his chest, causing pains he'd never experienced. So far for nearly three weeks he suffered this and his sleep during that time was anything but comforting. In fact it was fitful. The last time that happened was night after he married and crowned Nkosi and Sauda.

He didn't want to do it but as the shaman he was duty bound to his leader, though King Habari had already disappeared and was gone when Rashid performed the ceremony. The monkey dreaded the day without the king, would have more had the lion been present. But Rashid had had no choice. It happened nearly a year ago but the pain he felt over joining two creatures that had no business being united either in body or soul still ate at him.

How he wished he'd said no to Habari and explained that betrothing the prince and the brown colored green eyed lioness was a bad idea and that he would not perform the ceremony! But he hadn't. He had put his duty to the land and his leader first instead of morality.

His master would surely have hit him with his stick for not sticking to morals. Despite the grim feelings running through him Rashid allowed himself to smile at the image in his head of his old master actually hitting him with his stick. The very thought made him feel a little better but not completely. He wasn't sure how to feel so he forced his mind to drift, to something, anything. It would distract him.

Now that he inadvertently thought about it he had yet to see the king or be summoned to the lions' den. Were things well? In the past two months he hadn't even seen a _lioness_. But he never went to the lions' cavern unless called for. Strangely enough he missed being called there. He wondered how the king was. How Nyari was and how they were together. It had been a long time since he'd seen them.

"Rashid, are you home?" called a voice from below.

The shaman heard his name and walked to the opening. It was Erevu. Rashid smiled, grabbed the vine, slid down and walked to the royal advisor wrapping his arms around the cheetah's neck.

"Erevu, it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Rashid. It's been awhile." The cheetah sat down.

"Indeed it has. How've you been?"

"Keeping busy, you…?"

Rashid shrugged. "Trying to do the same… I've been treating and helping injured animals in the kingdom but no lions."

Erevu raised an eyebrow. "Really, no lions at all…?"

"Not for some time." He saw the advisor nod a little. "Why?" he asked. "What's going on that I have yet to know?"

"I'm surprised none of the lionesses or even the king himself has told you…"

"Tell me what?"

"Three of the lionesses in the pride are pregnant. One of them is Nyari. All three are two months along now."

Rashid leapt to his feet, shocked. "What? Nyari is pregnant!"

"Yes, Nkosi told me. No one else in the kingdom knows." Erevu looked down. "I'd have thought Nkosi told you."

"He didn't… wonder why…"

Erevu looked around then drew closer to the still standing shaman. "I think I know," he said softly and when Rashid sat down he continued. "He probably didn't want any animals wandering near your home to hear. He probably doesn't want it to get out yet. Let others think what they want for the time being…"

At this Rashid was quiet, but the cheetah's words made sense. He nodded. "Yes… perhaps… So why are you here?"

"Oh, the day was slow and not much was going on so the king dismissed me. I think he's home now. Can't say that I blame him, I mean he's going to be a father, something he's always wanted."

"Yes. He has wanted this and for a long time. Does anyone in the pride know? That he's the father of Nyari's cubs?"

Erevu shook his head. "I don't think so, but Nkosi told me that the only ones in the pride who know are the Queen Mother and the mother of the queen. Not even the queen knows which may be both good and bad."

Rashid put a hand on his chin, musing. "So only Nadia and Radhiya know… Well, I don't blame the king for not telling Sauda. But when she does figure it out it won't be pretty."

"I know. I've seen her temper and that day when I reported to the caves under Nkosi's orders…" He shivered. "It was nearly seven moons ago and I'll never forget it. The way she asserted her so called authority, telling me not to bother reporting to the king, and the way she looked at Nkosi and Nyari when they came out of the cave… If looks could kill…"

"And thank God they cannot my friend. I believe the kingdom is in for a rough journey when Nyari's cubs are born."

"But when they are, either male or female, we will have an heir or an heiress," Erevu said, his eyes filling with hope.

Rashid looked at him quietly then he nodded in agreement. "Yes, Erevu, only then will we have an heir or heiress to rule after Nkosi." The thought of that made his heart fill with much needed joy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The second phase of the three lionesses' pregnancy was complete and now came the third and final. A few weeks after that, the three would give birth and much of the pride was glad. After nearly four years they would have cubs roaming around the kingdom, cubs they all could watch grow and, if possible, lead the pride into a sense of hope and security, but above all, if also possible, give them a new generation to one day look forward to.

One afternoon when he returned from walking the kingdom and dealing with a few political issues, Nkosi wanted to spend time with Nyari whose advanced pregnancy made his heart skip. Soon she would give birth to his cubs. He was glad beyond words but still forced himself not to show his gladness over her pregnancy in front of the pride. He was amazed he'd put it off for this long. So far the pride, aside from his mother and second mother, had yet to suspect him of being the father of Nyari's soon-to-be litter. He couldn't keep up the rouse forever, Nyari couldn't either and when the cubs were born…

He shrugged the thought off and pulled her close, his paw gently touching her rounded womb. They were alone on the western side, in the grove. Privacy to think of the future was theirs. Nyari looked up at him from where her head rested on his shoulder and smiled. He smiled back and licked her cheek.

"Are you worried, Nkosi?" she asked.

"About the pride," he guessed.

She nodded.

He shook his head. "No. It doesn't matter what they think, and that includes the older traditionalists. There's no such thing as tradition anymore. While the past and the laws must be respected it doesn't mean that that is exactly the way things have to be. If that were true and followed we wouldn't here right now, like this. And I like being here with you."

She nuzzled him. "I do too. I just…"

"What?"

"When the cubs are born and their parentage is found out, this, our time together, it'll end."

"No, it won't. One way or another I will make it plain that I do not love Sauda, that I never could love her. She doesn't love me, so what's the point of keeping the rouse that we do love each other to the pride?"

She raised an eyebrow. "So you're _not_ worried?"

"Not in the least. I am the king and what I say goes." He looked on her stomach and gently nuzzled her there. "If we have a son or daughter, he or she will be next in line to the throne. They cannot question that. Our son or daughter will be a legitimate heir or heiress."

Nyari nodded in silent agreement. Then something crossed her mind. "But Nkosi I'm not queen."

"You're queen to me," he said, licking her cheek.

She laughed softly but didn't reply.

They didn't return until nightfall, thinking it safer, which it was. No one was outside. The pride was probably asleep after having their fill of the evening catch. Nkosi and Nyari didn't worry about that. Nkosi had caught them dinner. They stopped at the entrance of the cave and stared at each other. Neither of them wanted to say goodnight and not sleep separate. How they both wished things had been different! Nkosi nuzzled her lovingly and she returned his affection adding a lick to each of his cheeks. She smiled at him and entered the cave.

He waited a few heartbeats and went in too. But like so many times in the past several months he didn't follow her to the back cave. As much as it pained him, more so since Nyari told him of her expectancy, he trudged into the royal chambers. Unlike before where Sauda would be asleep, tonight she was up. His heart sank into his stomach. From the look on her face she wanted to speak to him. If he ignored her and went to his corner to sleep it would infuriate her and she would pester him until he heard her out on whatever it was she had to say. He sighed heavily and walked up to her, allowing at least a few feet of distance to separate them.

"Sauda, you're up rather late, aren't you?" Nkosi asked.

"Yes, I was waiting for you. We need to talk."

"What about…?"

She rose to her paws, walking past him, speaking as she did. "As you know three lionesses are pregnant, including Nyari."

He watched her with his eyes. "Yeah… so…"

"Neither one of us knows the two middle aged lionesses well, but we do know Nyari. Is it possible that she's been seeing a rogue?"

"I – don't know. What she does is none of our business. Why does it concern you? Wouldn't you be asking the same question of the other two?"

"Nyari is a friend of ours and if she has a consort –"

He turned fully. "Like I said it's none of our business. If she and this rogue have hit it off and she wants to spend the rest of her life with him, then she'll come to us when she's ready."

"That's what I don't understand, Nkosi," she said, eyeing him intently as if looking for any secrets he'd have hidden deep down. "If there is a rogue hanging around the borders surely you would have heard about it."

"I haven't," he said plainly.

"Then that leads me to ask a question."

Nkosi felt his heart do somersaults in his stomach. His throat thickened and he trusted himself not to speak.

"If Nyari is not seeing a rogue… then are you the father of her unborn cubs?"

The question hit him hard and he felt himself spiraling, but he was still standing. A small wave of dizziness fell upon him but he shook it off. She'd asked the question and now he had to answer, even if it hurt. _The truth can hurt… _"I am."

She let out a hard breath and looked at him with her dark green eyes. He didn't look away. She chuckled ruefully. "I knew it! After I told you about my infertility you said that because we were married and I couldn't have cubs…"

"Yes, I remember."

"There's only one lioness our age who could fulfill your want to be a father. I didn't want to believe it at first but now I know. You told Nyari about me, asked her if she could help…"

He swallowed but he couldn't tell truth, couldn't say that it was Nyari who asked first and tell Sauda the circumstances, the fact that Nyari loved him so much she would do this for him because of it. "It is as you say," he said quietly.

Her eyes snapped and a low growl filled her throat. "I can't believe you! You would cheat on me with her?"

He met her eyes, his own snapping. "How can I cheat on you? We're not together. Our marriage was never – heh, there is no marriage and you know it."

"Whatever Nkosi, but in the eyes of the law you and I _are_ bound."

"Then maybe the law needs to change. Nyari will have my cubs and the firstborn, be it son or daughter, will be my heir." Not wanting to be around her any longer he walked out of the cave.

"Will you tell the pride?"

"They'll figure it out." He stopped turned to her, a warning shining in his eyes. "And don't you dare tell them."

"What makes you think I won't?"

He shivered at that but didn't reply. Instead he walked out of their chambers, out of the main den, and slept beside it. But his rest that night would be filled with just one question: Would Sauda tell the pride? He wasn't worried for his sake just Nyari's. He was king and to disrespect him was unlawful. He'd known the penalty and the heavy price when he first wanted to approach to Nyari about his desire to be a father and carry on the royal line.

Even now the fact that she offered to help, and admitted her feelings for him enamored him. She'd known the risks as well as he did so why? True, the look in her eyes the night they'd talked about it had said everything but the price they would both pay even in different ways was too much think about. But it still haunted Nkosi as the days continued. He and Nyari had decided not to steal any more time together, not even in the back cave of the main den, though it broke Nkosi's heart not to spend time with her, to let her know he was there and that he was careful while patrolling.

And he was. There was no way he would let his cubs grow up without a father.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The third moon was over, which everyone knew, meant that there would only be a few days until three of the pride lionesses gave birth. The expectant mothers knew the time was near and because of their advanced conditions were confined to the den, Nyari to the back cave in the den, as it was already her home. Several lionesses were outside not far from the main cave, Nadia and Radhiya among them. They'd decided to skip out on the hunt in case their pride sisters gave birth. Sauda was leading the hunting party and Nkosi was off caring for the kingdom.

Radhiya sent a silent glance to her friend, who understood it and excused herself from the group to go into the den and check on her friends. The first two expectant mothers were lying on opposite sides of the large cave. She asked how they were and received soft nods with pained faces. In spite of herself Nadia smiled. She'd been that way herself when she was pregnant with Nkosi. She remembered how she hated the waiting and being confined to the den and not leading the hunting groups.

She clawed on the floor of Nyari's cave and heard her say with a groan, "Come in."

Nadia stepped inside and asked, "You're ready, aren't you?"

The lioness looked up at her, pain masking her face. "Yes. The pains are getting closer."

"Well, then it won't be long."

They were quiet for a while until Nyari let out a loud yelp of pain and tucked her head to her chest. "Nadia," she hissed and the former queen knew that hiss well. "It's time."

Nadia snapped to attention and said, "I'll be right back, hold on!" She dashed out of the cave and before reaching the opening of the main den she heard the same hissing from the other two. She turned her head to them, her eyes darting from one to the other. "Don't worry, help is on the way."

She ran out of the den, quickly explaining to the others. Without another word one lioness ran to the shaman's home, while another was sent to fetch the king. Four other lionesses ran into the den and dividing into two, they would help the pregnant lionesses there. That's fine as that left Nadia and Radhiya to help Nyari, something the two had planned to do. The young lioness had no mother. She exchanged looks with Radhiya who ran beside her into the den to Nyari's cave.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

By the time Nkosi and the lioness reached the main den, they were out of breath. He nodded to her. "We wait here." She returned his nod and sat in the grass a few feet from him.

Nkosi's heart, he felt, would surely burst from his chest due to his excitement. This was what he'd been waiting for, hoping for and wanting for so long and now it had finally come. Nyari, the love of his life, was giving birth to his cubs. He bowed his head and glanced at the lioness hoping wouldn't pay him any mind. He prayed softly. "God, please, keep your right paw on Nyari… keep her safe… keep our cubs safe…"

At the end of his prayer, his head snapped up and he looked to the lioness. His heart filled with relief. She was still turned from him. She hadn't heard his soft prayer. He let out a small sigh and turned to the den, hearing the growls of the other two females making their labor pains known. He cringed a little and idly wondered if the same was happening with Nyari. He chastised himself. Of course she was going through the same. She had to be.

He longed to be with her, his heart aching at the idea that he couldn't. It wasn't tradition, but it wasn't highly proper either, at least not in a pride. If he and Nyari were rogues and no one of their kind was with them, only then could he try and coach her through this. But they were not rogues and he could not coach her. They were in a pride, he was king. And this, helping a female through the pain of labor was a job for another lioness, whether that lioness knew the pains or not. It was a female's job. But there was another reason he couldn't go in and see Nyari. If he did it would come out that he was the father of her cubs. And he didn't want that coming out… yet.

But when it did he had to be ready. He'd been ready to tell the complete truth to Sauda one month before. He didn't lie to her, not really, not like she had lied to him about being infertile. If she had told him when they were young they wouldn't where they were now. If she had he and Nyari would have realized their feelings earlier. They would have married, been proclaimed king and queen and their cubs, in the eyes of the law and tradition, would be fully legitimate. But it wasn't that way and time couldn't be changed. Now that he thought on it, he wouldn't change his love for Nyari for anything and no matter what the law said the cubs Nyari was birthing now _were_ his legitimate heirs or heiresses.

He shut his eyes. He didn't want to imagine her on the floor of the back cave in pain. He prayed her time of suffering wouldn't be for long. He prayed the Lord would watch over her as she delivered new life… the life that their love had created. He prayed that their cub or cubs would be well and safe. _God, please, let it be…_

He opened his eyes only to see a lioness running with Rashid on her back. They stopped near the cave and Rashid got off, thanking the lioness politely. He approached Nkosi and bowed. "I was sent here at your mother's request, your highness."

Nkosi nodded. "I figured she'd send for you. Good." He looked to the cave then back to Rashid. "I don't know who you'll help first…"

The shaman smiled. "It's been a few years since I've had to help multiple lionesses in birth. I shall wait with you."

The king smiled back. "Please…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nyari had to wonder in the midst of her pain if her pride sisters were struggling as much as she. It was probably harder for them as they were at least a year or so older than her. She was only four, same as Nkosi and Sauda. She gritted her teeth in pain as another contraction hit. Nadia was near and Nyari looked up at her. The Queen Mother smiled and held out an open paw to her. Nyari smiled weakly and grasped it with her own.

The contraction wasn't the only reason she'd gritted her teeth. The queen's name had come to her unbidden. Though she was thankful that Sauda was out with the hunting party, it wouldn't be long until she would see the soon to be cub Nyari was suffering for. The cub that was not only hers, but Nkosi's too, the cub that was their child and Nkosi heir or heiress to the throne.

She heard Radhiya's voice behind her. "Okay, Nyari, when I count to three I want you to push… understand?"

Nyari closed her eyes answered in a low voice. "Yes…"

"All right…" Radhiya counted to three and gave the command.

Again Nyari closed her eyes and started to push. Her left forepaw clawed the ground of the cave and sweat quickly covered her forehead. She sucked in a deep breath and continued. How much time had passed was unclear and she failed to hear any other cries of pain in the main den. If her thoughts were correct then the silence meant that the other two had given birth successfully. Her ears rose as a far off cry came floating in. Then only one lioness had birthed a cub, the other still in labor, including her.

She shut her eyes tighter, another contraction sending a large wave of pain. It overwhelmed her but Nadia's soft voice soothed her. Great relief flooded her heart and she was thankful to have at least two lionesses that would treat her and the cubs with love and respect. She wished for Nkosi's presence, but she knew it couldn't be. He had to keep an eye on the kingdom, but just thinking about him proved helpful.

_I hope our cub or cubs look like you, Nkosi…_

Her eyes widened and she gasped. She'd felt something happen but she didn't have the strength to turn her head.

Radhiya spoke, her voice loving. "The cub is out, Nyari. Relax, sweetie."

The lioness breathed shallowly and slowly. Her eyes looked up to Nadia who smiled kindly at her.

"You did very well," said the Queen Mother.

Nyari, tired from the birth, only gave a weak smile.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nkosi was alone, aside from the two messenger lionesses who'd been talking. Rashid had left to go into the den. Two other lionesses, not his mother or mother-in-law had appeared, one saying that a cub had been born. Nkosi had asked them and he was told. The lioness they'd helped had a son. "A strong and healthy one, sire…" spoke the first with tears of joy streaming down her face.

Nkosi smiled and watched them join their pride sisters. No sooner than they did two others came out and the lioness they'd helped had twins. "Two daughters to be exact, your majesty," said the second, her friend only smiling.

Nkosi smiled softly and watched them depart. He breathed a sigh of relief. The two new mothers were well and so were their cubs, but what about Nyari? His heart jumped and he so desperately wanted to go in. It took every ounce of his strength not to step inside if for a moment. Was she still giving birth? Was she all right? Were his mother and mother-in-law helping her to the best of their ability? He knew they were but – He groaned and shook his head. Deciding negative thoughts weren't going to help he laid down in the grass, putting his head down on his forepaws, his eyes darting around.

After what seemed like hours, but it was only twenty minutes, he felt a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped up and faced to the source. It was Rashid. The shaman had a broad smile on his face. Nkosi rose. "Nyari," he whispered.

"She is fine, sire. Your mother told me you can come in."

The lion nodded and started for the entrance, but stopped and turned. "Are you staying?"

"No. My work here is done. I only came to see if the cubs were healthy and they are." He leaned close to the king. Nkosi looked over the shaman's shoulder to make sure the lionesses were occupied. They were, and he gave a small nod. Rashid spoke. "Congratulations, my king."

Nkosi smiled, embraced him and walked into the den. The cool atmosphere hit him but it was welcoming. He stopped in the middle of the large cave and spoke loud enough so the two exhausted mothers could hear. "Congratulations to you both. I know you will be good mothers for your cubs."

"Thank you, your majesty," the lionesses said in tired unison.

He waited a beat then went in to Nyari's chamber. The first to greet him was his mother. Nadia padded up to him and nuzzled him lovingly and joyously. "My son…" she purred.

He returned it and wanted ask its gender and how many there were. He pulled away and she saw the look in his eyes. "Just one…" she said.

Nkosi nuzzled her again. "Thank you… thank you for taking care of her."

"You're welcome. We'll leave you alone now and when the hunting party comes, I'll bring you some meat." Nadia bowed and left.

Radhiya stepped forward. "Don't worry about Sauda or anyone else. It may take a while, but they will see that what you and Nyari have done is for the good of the pride." She smiled, gave him a motherly lick on the cheek and departed.

Nkosi approached Nyari who was sleeping, the newborn cub at her side, nursing. Nkosi smiled. From what he could see the cub had his main fur color – dark brown. His heart surged with love and pride and not wanting to wake Nyari he merely laid down in front of her, watching their cub. He couldn't wait until she woke to find out if the child was a boy or a girl. He'd suspected that as the reason why his mother and Radhiya didn't tell him. They'd wanted that honor to be the mother's.

A few minutes later he heard Nyari stir. His head shot up as she lifted her head. Their eyes met and Nkosi smiled so broadly he thought his smile couldn't get any bigger. He rose and nuzzled her.

"How are you, Nyari?" he asked.

"Tired, but I'm fine." She kissed his cheek and turned to see the cub stop nursing and push itself away from her belly. Nyari smiled and took the cub gently in her mouth and set it in her forepaws. Nkosi watched in awe and leaned down to inhale the child's scent. He was hesitant to ask and sensing his thoughts, Nyari spoke. "A girl, Nkosi… we have a daughter."

"A daughter…" Seeing Nyari's face he nuzzled her tenderly. "I told you it didn't matter."

She laid her head against his chest. "I know."

"She is my heir, no matter what." He paused for a moment. "Have… have you thought of a name?"

"I was thinking we could name her together."

"Okay." They both watched the cub that now slept in her mother's paws. Then Nkosi spoke. "I have a name."

"Yes?" Nyari said curiously.

He nodded. "Jahzara…" At her quizzical look he explained. "It means 'Blessed princess…'"

"Nkosi… she's…"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Not a princess according to the law because you're not the queen…? Let me tell you, Nyari, our daughter _is_ a princess because I, her father, am the king, the carrier of the royal bloodline, the same royal blood that flows through her body."

Nyari considered his words and knew that what he said was true. "Yes, Nkosi, you're right. I'm sorry. I guess it caught me off guard."

He kissed her cheek. "It's okay, love. Do you want to hear the rest?"

"Princess is the second part of the meaning, so what does 'Blessed' have to –"

Nkosi rose, walked to her backside and laid down there. "I feel our daughter is blessed to have so beautiful a mother…" Again he kissed her cheek.

She laughed softly and buried her head in his mane. "And she is blessed to have a strong, caring father."

He purred quietly. "So, it's agreed, then?"

She answered his question with her own purr. "Yes," she said, and together they looked on their cub.

"She is our blessed princess… she is our Jahzara."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Author's Note: **Okay, that's this chapter. If it was long, I ain't apologizing. Everything I have here was needed and will allow me to – finally – enter the second phase in this story. Bear with me on this, please. I haven't chronicled the story of a lion – in this case, a lion _and_ a lioness – in three years. The next chapter should be up – I hope – in due time. Sorry for the slowness of the story thus far, but this project – if you can't tell already – is very big, at least for me since I'm the one writing it. Anyway, that's all I have to say, so see you all next chapter.

**Name Translation: **'Jahzara' is, of course 'Blessed Princess'


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Idhara's abandonment had come as a shock to the rest of the pride. Many wondered what had gotten into the lioness they'd served for four years, a small few wondering what caused their childhood friend to change so dramatically. These wonderings would never be found out, many dismissed their questions as unanswerable a mystery that would never be solved.

With Idhara gone it left room for the pride to realize how wrong they were about Nyoka. They all saw how he acted with his son, how fatherly he was. It was further proof that he was no snake and, unlike Idhara, he was not about to abandon their son. They'd had yet to question whether he would. They knew the answer.

The only time Nyoka left Kambiri was when he performed his duties to the kingdom by patrolling the borders or watching over the princess. Any other time he spent with his son. Who could question his motives?

Six months passed since Idhara left, and Nyoka, in spite of the fear that he was going to fail, was doing a good job caring for Kambiri as best he could, as best as his fatherly instincts would allow. One of the main things he worried constantly about was when his son would ask about his mother. But did his son have any memories, any infant to mother connection? Nyoka himself wasn't sure but his and Imani's relationship with their mother had been different. Their mother hadn't abandoned them when they were in need of her love, care, and milk. Kambiri's mother had and ever since Kambiri drank the milk from his Aunt Atiya, having to share with his cousins who were three months younger than he.

The question lingered on Nyoka's mind daily. Would Kambiri ask why he didn't have a mother, and if he did what would Nyoka say?

The morning Imani informed Nyoka, the king and Atiya of Idhara's betrayal and abandonment, Nyoka, after hearing their promise to help him raise Kambiri; he trudged back to the small cave in the main den. The sight before him made him smile. Kambiri was sleeping beside Tabia, snuggled against her stomach. It struck him amazingly that his son looked comfortable at Tabia's side… and Tabia…

He'd shaken his head, mentally deciding not to tell Tabia until Kambiri was settled with Atiya and her cubs. Not long after Nyoka entered and waking up Kambiri woke up, saw his father and walked to him, nuzzling his foreleg. Then he looked up at him with those blue green eyes.

"Getting hungry?" Nyoka asked quietly.

The cub nodded in reply. A small growling sound came from his stomach and his face flushed with embarrassment.

Nyoka rubbed his son's head with a paw. "Come on let's go see your Aunt Atiya. She'll be happy to let you nurse."

Father and son left and when Nyoka returned he walked up to Tabia and nuzzled her gently. The lioness stirred and opened her eyes. "Nyoka," she said sleepily and when she turned her head to left, her eyes grew wide with alarm. "Where's Kambiri?"

"I took him to Atiya and Imani's so he can be fed." He sat down, his expression pained. "And because I need to tell you something and I didn't want Kambiri here when I did."

Tabia nodded, rose to stretch, then sat down. "What is it?"

He spoke in two simple words. "Idhara's gone." At her shocked face he told her what Imani had told him, Hisani and Atiya. When he was through he hung his head and a few tears fell from his face. "My brother, Atiya and Hisani have assured me that I won't be alone in raising Kambiri, but…" To his surprise Tabia nuzzled him gently.

"You won't be, Nyoka. I hope you know that. Imani and Atiya will help you. Hisani will help you. I will help you."

He stared. "Tabia, are you sure? What about the hunting party?"

"I'm sure Sabiti and I can work something out. Besides, your son is sweet and he needs someone else to look after him while you're going about your guardian duties. I'm volunteering to do that."

Not sure what to say he nodded gratefully. "Thank you." He managed a small smile.

She returned it. "You're welcome."

She was true to her word. Every day after that and for six months Tabia watched over Kambiri when Nyoka was gone. She found herself liking the cub, maybe even loving him as if he were her own. And Kambiri liked his cub sitter too, often calling her 'Tabby'.

One mid-morning she watched Kambiri and his young cousins playing near a waterhole not far the caves. It surprised her that Kambiri was older than Atiya's son and daughter by three months and he played carefully with them, not wanting to use his size to win especially now while trying to pin Atiya's son, Makini. Makini's sister, Rehema, was watching the two and she rolled her eyes in amusement. The young female reminded Tabia of herself. She'd done the same when Nyoka and Imani tried to pin the other. _Good times, _she thought.

"Enjoying the view," said a deep bass voice.

She turned. "Nyoka, what are you doing home early?"

"Not much was happening on the northern side, and I have a few scouts who said they'd come here if there were any rogue sightings." He looked ahead to see his son and nephew in a pinning match. "Who's winning?"

Tabia followed his gaze. "It's hard to tell. Kambiri is trying but he doesn't want to cheat."

"Good." Nyoka lay down near her. He was quiet for a moment then he leaned close and whispered. "Thanks again for looking after him. He tells me you're his favorite cub-sitter."

She blushed. "I'm not surprised to hear that, and Nyoka, I love taking care of him. He's a good cub."

"I'm trying to make sure he stays that way."

"I'd say you're succeeding."

With a smile they turned their attention back to the cubs just in time to hear Makini yell, "I give up! I give up, Kambiri!" His sister only laughed.

The lion and lioness chuckled and Nyoka felt himself relax. He'd been tense all day but being here with Tabia and watching his son with her the calmness and peace of the day washed over his body. From the moment she offered her services to care for Kambiri in his absence he was thankful and grateful. He looked at her. "I don't know what I'd do without you," he said quietly and he felt his heart skip a beat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once he learned of his wife's infidelity, Hisani was no longer sure if he knew what peace meant. Peace, as in peace in a family. For so long he'd struggled with the fact that his wife of four years had been unfaithful to him for eight months because he was training their daughter to be a good leader? The fact still didn't make sense but once he learned that his best friend, the same lion his wife had cheated on him with, was innocent of the crime, or at least starting it, he'd put the want to hear Idhara's side away.

When she became pregnant Hisani felt as though she was ripping his heart out again, only this time splitting it in two and breaking one half into small pieces. Hearing Nyoka's deep want to love the cub unconditionally had made the king remember the same unconditional love he showered Adaeze with. Had Idhara despised him for that? Didn't she love Adaeze the way he did? He'd been surprised to learn that Idhara cared for little Kambiri in the same manner she'd cared for Adaeze. The moment he and his daughter saw Kambiri in Idhara's arms, they both thought that she was different, that she was herself again, the same lioness he had married.

Hisani closed his eyes. He wished Idhara had stayed for Kambiri, but whatever she wanted it was not to be a mother. Instead of talking about her feelings to Nyoka she found a rogue and left. That had been six months ago and Hisani couldn't get over it. As if hurting him and Adaeze wasn't enough she had to go and leave her infant son when he needed her the most.

"He's better off without her," the ruler said to himself. "He's doing well…"

For the last six moons he watched Nyoka's son grow. There was a resemblance father and son and not just in likeness. Kambiri was polite and well-mannered, gentle and patient. Hisani saw that and more. He smiled as a recent memory came to his mind.

He had been sitting on the stone, watching the sunrise, enjoying the calm feeling that swept over him, and enjoying the fact that his pride was sleeping soundlessly. He took a breath of the crisp air through his nose and let it out through his mouth.

"It's going to be another good day," he said softly.

"Your majesty?" said a small voice behind him.

Hisani turned to see Nyoka's son. "Kambiri, what are you doing up?"

The cub padded towards him with reluctance. "I… I couldn't go back to sleep…"

There was a question in his eyes. Hisani smiled. "You wanna join me?" He jerked his head. "Come on."

Kambiri walked to him and sat down. Silence filled the air but it was comforting. Hisani looked down at the cub beside him. There didn't seem to be any trace of Idhara in him at all, aside from the mixture of brown and sand colorations in his fur. Other than that everything about him was more like Nyoka. Perhaps, Hisani thought, that's a blessing in disguise. But he also felt sorry for the cub. Unless Idhara came to her senses, which Hisani doubted she would, Kambiri would grow up without a mother. He felt empathy for the young one at his side.

"Has your father told you about the balance of life yet, Kambiri?"

"Yes, sir," the cub replied with a nod. "He told me that all things work together. That we eat the antelope, zebra, and when we become the grass, they eat us. We eat them to survive and when we die and become the grass, they eat us to survive."

"Did he also tell you that the balance is to be respected, not abused?"

Kambiri nodded. "He did, sire."

"That's good." _He's taught you well…_

Kambiri's eyes darted all around. He could see the sun's light illuminating the kingdom from all corners. It struck him, though it always did no matter who he was with, as one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen. He drew in a breath and yawned.

Hisani noticed. "You should return to your father, Kambiri. In case he wakes up and sees you're not there…"

The cub looked at him and nodded. He turned to leave but stopped and looked back at the king. "Sire, thank you for allowing me to watch with you…"

"You're welcome."

With a kind nod, the cub departed into the den. Hisani turned back to his lands. There was no doubt in his mind. Nyoka's son was an exceptional cub and Hisani was proud to have him as part of his pride. _No matter how he came to be…_

That moment with Kambiri happened a week ago. Hisani chuckled. "You're going to grow into a good lion one day," he said quietly. Despite himself he was envious. His fore claws came out and he clawed the grass at his paws. If only he had told Idhara that he wanted them to have another litter! If he had done it before she turned hers and Nyoka's world into an upside down… but if he had then Nyoka wouldn't have that precious boy…

Hisani knew it was wrong to be envious, even slightly. Truth was he didn't love Kambiri as a nephew, like Imani did, but more like a son. He still loved Adaeze, always would. She was his daughter and his love for her would never change. He'd spent plenty of time with her when she was a cub, as much as he could when he wasn't busy with the kingdom. Even then Adaeze understood her father's work. He wondered if Kambiri understood the same with his father. Shrugging, Hisani turned his thoughts to the cub's only parent.

It seemed unusual that Nyoka had taken Idhara's disappearance in a pained motion. It was only because of Kambiri. Everyone knew that. But when Hisani, along with Imani and Imani's wife said that they would help the newly single father it'd brought a small wave of comfort and reassurance to the guard. From that moment and the day after, Hisani didn't want to show special treatment to Nyoka, but with the circumstances…

Hisani closed his eyes for a moment and opened them to look down at his daughter who was conversing with some of the animal leaders. She was fine, he observed from his perch on a hill and wasn't in need of his help. She had no idea he was there. That was fine. He just wanted to watch. Whether she ruled a case like he would or do it her own way didn't matter. Another smile crossed his muzzle. "You're almost ready, daughter," he said softly.

His thoughts turned back to Nyoka. Where was he with that again? Oh, yeah, not wanting to show special treatment. That was something he didn't want but with the new circumstances… his friend having to care for his infant son alone, Hisani had found himself, rather quickly, not wanting to bare the idea of something happening to Nyoka on duty. He'd spoken with Imani about an idea and surprisingly enough, the guard leader agreed. Then they talked to Nyoka who was shocked but ultimately agreed.

"If it keeps me near Kambiri, I'm willing to try it." He'd looked to the side where his son had been sleeping beside Imani's cubs.

The idea was having Nyoka work part-time. He would patrol any side of the kingdom he was assigned to from early morning to early afternoon. The new setup would last until Kambiri was old enough not to need him so much. It lasted for three months and at the end of those three months Kambiri no longer needed milk from his aunt or needed his father to be home with him in the afternoons.

Hisani's eyes glistened. His lands were at peace… his pride was well and healthy. Despite his feelings over Idhara's second betrayal and his wish for things to have been different he wouldn't change a thing.

Whether Idhara was around or not, Kambiri was in better care now than he ever would have been if Idhara had stayed. No matter how life would look two or three years later Nyoka was doing an excellent job with his son and Hisani couldn't be any prouder of his long time friend.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As a cub and adolescent, Maabade had often wondered what it would have been like to be an older brother. Now, at four years of age, he no longer wondered. He was an older brother now, had been for six months. A part of him was glad that his parents waited so long to have another litter. Being old enough to be the father of his younger siblings gave him a chance to see how cubs interact with the world around them and how they bond with their parents in infancy.

Whenever he was home, he watched over his little brother and sister, tucking away his thoughts and various notes in his mind. He would use them when he and Adaeze married, if they married, and decided to start a family of their own.

Now on his assigned side to patrol, he thought about Makini and Rehema and how much his parents loved them, including him, so dearly. He'd seen that same love from his uncle and often got to see his uncle express it to Kambiri. It was then he realized that he never imagined Nyoka being a father.

"But he's a good one," Maabade said quietly, looking around.

He rarely spent any time with his half cousin and he felt guilty. He wasn't upset that Kambiri was the product of his uncle's foolish mistake. He'd made peace with that long ago, long before Kambiri had been born. When he looked on Kambiri he saw a member of the family. He loved Kambiri the way he loved Makini and Rehema, like a sibling. He didn't have any hard feelings, no longer wanted them.

What he did want was for his younger brother, sister, and half cousin to have a peaceful cubhood like his and Adaeze's. If anything Maabade wished for the three cubs to have different adulthoods and not suffer with feelings of betrayal and anger from members of their own families. Thinking about that and his young family members made him realize it had been six months since Adaeze's mother, the former queen of the Northern Valley left. He'd heard about that from his parents, Adaeze, from her father.

After being told he waited beside the guardian chamber, just in case she wanted to talk. Not long after Adaeze stood next to him and they walked to a waterhole, some distance away from their home.

Once taking a long drink, they faced each other in silence. Then, as if expecting it, Maabade allowed her to rub her head underneath his chin. They nuzzled again, Maabade giving her a sympathetic kiss on the cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the softness of his black mane against the side of her face. His soft purr calmed the emotions that threatened to come. She knew she couldn't hold it in. He must have known too.

"It's all right, Ada. Let it out."

A tear rolled down her face and she sniffed. "Your parents told you?"

"Yes."

"I wish I could say I wasn't surprised. I was. It's unbelievable. First she betrays me, then Kambiri?"

She let out a small sob filled with a pain Maabade hated to hear. His soft purr grew and he blinked his own tears away. He was saddened for her but a little more for his half cousin who would never know his mother.

Adaeze spoke. "I know I had her longer, but Kambiri… He's just an infant. He needs her."

"He still has a family to care for him, Ada, and he has you, his older sister…"

"He won't remember her, what she looked like, if she loved him…" She laughed humorously, dryly. "We all know she didn't. If she had she wouldn't have left."

Maabade put a paw on her back. "He will be fine," he assured her. "Thankfully, he has my uncle, his father."

"Yes." She pulled away and turned from him, wiping her face with a paw. Then she looked at him with a strong fierceness in her eyes that it shook him all the way to his bones. "I hope she never comes back, Maabade." She drew a sharp breath. "I don't want her to, not even for Kambiri's sake. He doesn't deserve her as a mother!" She started to pace. "What mother refuses her child?"

He swallowed. Her eyes were ablaze with a fire and Maabade also had to wonder what kind of mother would betray a daughter and abandon her infant son? Having no answer, and thinking she wasn't expecting one, he remained quiet.

After a moment she spoke. "You're right, Kambiri does have a family and as his half elder sister, it's my duty to love and care for him. As his half cousin it's your duty to do the same."

"And I will. I've told my parents that much. Besides, I like Kambiri, maybe even love him."

"And he's part of both our families."

"Yes."

The guardian smiled a little as he remembered that moment with Adaeze. He couldn't blame her for not wanting her mother to return. He didn't want her to either, especially for Kambiri, who, he knew, was better without her. He wished he'd been with his father the day he and his cheetah scout found the former queen with the rogue. He wished he'd given her a piece of his mind and told her exactly what he thought, but what he had to say wouldn't have been proper.

"She'd have deserved it," Maabade muttered. "Idhara broke her daughter's heart not once but twice and worse, abandoned her son…" The lion closed his eyes until his anger subsided.

It had been six months since his parents told him, six months since he and Adaeze had that talk and Adaeze admitted she no longer wanted to see her mother again… Time went fast from that day. To Maabade it seemed like only a few days ago when Hisani roared that his ex-wife had birthed Nyoka's cub successfully, and when his mother had her second litter.

And those cubs were growing. Maabade couldn't wait to get home and see them; spend some time with them alongside Adaeze.

But right now, duty called.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

For the first time in he knew how long, Nyoka needed Amina's counsel and wisdom. He wasn't sure how to voice his concerns, but he'd made it clear from the start that it had nothing to do with Idhara, at least not directly.

"I'm okay with the fact that she's gone. I'm even okay that she's not returning." He scoffed and turned his head a bit. "Imani told me that he told Idhara to not even bother returning. That was fine with me then, its fine with me now. Kambiri is doing fine and that's all that matters."

Amina nodded. "Okay, then what's the matter, Nyoka?" Her voice, as usual, was gentle towards him.

He looked at her with a low head. "It's not Kambiri is fine. It's… it's me…"

"What is it?"

"I've… I've been having feelings…"

"What kind of feelings?"

"Well, you know Tabia, right?"

The shaman nodded. "I've seen her a few times in the past month or so, why?"

"Well, as I'm sure you know, she's been looking out for Kambiri while I'm off being a guard. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful to still be working and grateful to Tabia that she's sacrificing her time with the other lionesses and hunting to care for him. I can't thank her enough, really."

Amina smiled, knowingly. "Let me guess, your feelings are about her, right?"

He looked at her wide-eyed, his mind wanting to object, but his heart knew she was correct. This was something he'd been battling with for months and he had yet to talk to Tabia. He was afraid her feelings for him, if she had any, wouldn't be the same. But this wasn't just about him or his feelings for her; it was also about his son, who seemed to enjoy her company very much. He knew that his son had an aching urge to call her mother, or mom, a title, which Nyoka knew, Tabia was far deserving of than Idhara.

After a moment, the lion nodded. He couldn't lie to her, she was the shaman. She'd be able to tell right away. He swallowed before answering. "Yes, they're about her." He sighed heavily. "I don't know what to do. And this isn't just about me… Kambiri…"

The leopard raised an eye at him. "He needs a mother," she said quietly.

"What are you, a mind reader?"

She smiled. "No, but it's true, isn't it? Kambiri needs a mother. And I have to say that that cub of yours is all she talks about when she comes to see me." She watched the lion's face.

"Really…? Uh, I don't suppose…"

Amina shook her head. "Sorry, Nyoka, it's confidential."

"Right…"

"But I can tell you this: If you do have feelings for Tabia, you should tell her. And don't get discouraged if she doesn't respond right away. Wait for her to get her feelings in order."

The guardian considered her words and gave a smile. "I will… thanks." He smirked. "So tell me, Amina, when did you become a relationship expert?"

She laughed. "I'm a shaman, Nyoka, I don't just counsel others on dramatic problems, or give them herbs when they're sick. There's a lot more to shamanism than meets the eye."

"So it seems."

"How is Kambiri?" Amina asked, thinking it best to change the subject.

A warm smile lit up his features. "He's fine. So far he hasn't had any health problems and he gets along really well with Imani's cubs, something both he and I are grateful for."

"And the king and his daughter?"

"They won't admit it to me, but I can tell they love him. What's not to love? He's well-mannered, quiet and patient. It seems he likes to sit beside them on the stone when they think no one else is around. He doesn't sneak up on them, his paws are just quiet."

"Sounds to me like you've been teaching him real well."

"As well as I can. I mean, I'm doing it myself."

"You're succeeding."

He shrugged. "Is it wrong that I haven't thought of Idhara since she left?"

Amina took a moment to consider her answer. Then, "No… you didn't love her, you couldn't. I know you only wanted to stay in that small cave in the main den for Kambiri. You told me that."

Nyoka nodded but didn't reply.

"Listen, Nyoka, what happened between you and Idhara was not your fault. She blackmailed you; you had no choice but to follow. When you were discovered, you didn't try to defend yourself. You accepted the consequences, as did she. You changed your ways, she didn't. When Kambiri was born you instantly fell in love with him, as a father should. A father should love his children no matter what."

"I still don't know what happened to Idhara… If I had talked to her, do you think –" He stopped as Amina put a paw on his shoulder.

"Even if you had, I believe that it wouldn't have mattered to her. She didn't want to be a mother in the first place, it seems, though that is my opinion of the matter."

His mouth went dry. "I'm beginning to agree with you." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "No one else knows what we're talking about here. I… I wouldn't know how to phrase it with the others."

"I understand."

"And you're right. I could never love Idhara, not even for Kambiri's sake. She would never have been worthy of it, whereas –"

The shaman knew. "Whereas Tabia is, and not just because of Kambiri?"

"I've known Tabia for all of my life…"

"Then you should tell her how you feel. It's the only way you're going to continue to care for your son and find peace in your life."

"I know," Nyoka answered. He looked out to the sky, seeing that the sun was getting ready to set. "Well, its mid-afternoon, and I best get home. Thanks for the help, Amina. You're a good shaman."

"I try. Take care, Nyoka."

The lion smiled and leapt out of the tree.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Imani was glad his and Atiya's duties for the day was over. He was exhausted, knew his mate was too. They had woken early, said good-bye to their cubs and headed out. They'd been patrolling and talking to animals on the eastern and southern sides of the kingdom. Imani had heard that there'd been a rogue sighting on the eastern side and along with a few animals, decided to check it out. They found the rogue, and it turned out the rogue had malicious intent. Imani found himself in a tough fight but thanks to his companions, a cheetah and a few leopards, they were able to injure the rogue and Imani instructed him, threateningly, to never set paw in the Northern Valley again. The rouge, bleeding from his wounds, complied with a bowed head and limped away. Imani told his helpers to keep watch in case the rogue had any friends.

Now he groaned as a sharp pain gripped his left foreleg.

Atiya noticed and nuzzled him. "When we get home, let's have Hisani send for Amina to look at you."

He hissed. "Okay, but you know I don't like whatever that stuff is she puts on wounds."

"If it heals you –"

"Then it's worth the pain."

The moment they neared the caves, their eldest son and young cubs saw them, Makini and Rehema running to them with happy faces. Maabade's, seeing his father, was filled with concern. While Atiya embraced her young son and daughter, Maabade approached his father.

"You alright, Dad," he asked.

"It's okay, son, just got into a scuffle with a rogue, but I had help."

"Mom doesn't look injured."

Atiya raised her head. "That's because your father's helpers were a cheetah and two leopards."

"They fought hard and well," Imani added.

Maabade nodded. "As long as you're okay…" He watched Makini rub against Imani's left foreleg, causing the older lion to wince. "Easy there, Makini, Dad's hurt."

The cub stepped back and looked up. "Will you be okay, Dad?"

Imani nuzzled him. "Yeah, kiddo, I'll be fine."

The family joined the rest of the pride, watched Hisani and Adaeze bless the kill, and got their pieces.

Nearby, Nyoka returned to Kambiri with a large piece. "Okay, son, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, Dad," the cub replied then he turned his head to see Tabia, conversing with the lionesses. He looked up at Nyoka. "Dad, is it okay if Tabia joins us?"

Nyoka paused in surprise. "Are you sure, Kambiri? You've never –"

Kambiri pawed the grass. "It's just that, she watches over me all the time while you're gone and –"

His father smiled. "I'll go and ask." He rose and walked over a small circle of lionesses, in which Tabia was among. He cleared his throat. "Tabia, it seems Kambiri would like you to join us for dinner." He paused and smiled. "And I would too. Please?"

The lioness stood. "I'd like that." She followed Nyoka to his eating spot, smiled at Kambiri and they ate.

At the far front, Hisani smiled at his daughter as they looked on the pride. Everyone was at peace.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

By the time evening fell, Nyoka was surprised to learn, from his son, that Maabade and Adaeze planned to take the cubs out for a stargaze. In fact, it had been Imani's idea.

"Uncle Imani's too tired, so Maabade volunteered," Kambiri said. "Can I go with them, Dad?"

Nyoka smiled. "Go, son, and have fun. Behave, okay?"

The cub gave a smile of his own. "I will, Dad." With that he was off, running alongside his cousins, Maabade and Adaeze following at a jogging pace.

Nyoka felt guilty. He wanted to join them, but this would give him an opportunity to talk to Tabia. He found her in the main den.

At his approach, she looked up at him. "Hi, Nyoka… where's Kambiri?"

"He's off to stargaze with Imani's cubs and Maabade and Adaeze. Um, I was wondering, Tabia, can we talk?"

She nodded and followed him out of the den, down the ramp and into the grass. They walked a good distance until Nyoka sat down. She did the same and the atmosphere was quiet. During the walk Nyoka had gone over what he wanted to say in his mind. Now, he glanced at her, took a breath and spoke.

"Kambiri told me he had a good time playing with Makini and Rehema."

"Yes, they were well-behaved, as usual. I expect nothing less from those three."

Nyoka smiled. "Yeah, Imani and Atiya's cubs are good."

"Your son is too, but you already know that."

"It's okay. I like hearing it, and it's true. He is good. I just wish that…" He paused.

"What?" Her tone was soft. When he didn't answer, she understood. "That Idhara hadn't left? That she stayed around to see just the kind of cub she birthed?" Tabia felt the fur along her back rise and bristle. "It's her loss."

"I know, but she was his mother, even for only a short time…"

"No, she wasn't." At his shocked expression she added, "I mean, yes, she birthed him, nursed him, bathed him, but tell me, did she ever play with him?"

Nyoka searched his memory and shook his head. "No."

"That's my point. Being a mother is more than just those three things."

He didn't reply for a long while. Then he said, "I… I know I've said this a lot, but I honestly can't thank you enough for caring for him."

"It's my pleasure, Nyoka. I…" Now it was her turn to pause. Her heart started to pound.

"What?"

She tried to avoid it but it couldn't be helped. A few tears sparkled in her eyes. "Watching over your son has been a joy."

"Well, having him as my son has been a joy for me."

Tabia pawed the ground. She didn't want to say it but he had to know. "Nyoka," she began quietly, "I never blamed you for what happened between you and Idhara…"

"But, Tabia you were there when Hisani announced everything and when I confessed."

She nodded. "I know, and while I was shocked like everyone else, I didn't talk about my feelings. No one knows my thoughts. But," she breathed in the cool air, "now I want to tell you, if it's okay…"

He hadn't expected this but she was his friend and the caretaker of his son. If he trusted her with Kambiri, surely he could listen to whatever thoughts she had on his… foolish behavior. He nodded solemnly. "Go ahead."

"Like I said, I never blamed you. I was shocked, though. I never expected someone I grew up with could do something like that. I know we drifted as the years passed and you became a guard and I joined the hunting party…"

"We let time just slip by."

Tabia felt her emotions rise. "I wish we hadn't. When we were cubs, our lives were easier, we were free… Then we grew. A few years later Hisani became king and you, Atiya and Imani followed in your families' pawprints to become guards… We were all part of the same pride but leading different lives, separate lives." She sniffed and rubbed a paw in the grass. "I don't know what possessed you to have an affair with Idhara…" She eyed him, seeing that he wanted to speak but she continued. "It doesn't matter. It's over and you've more than made up for it. I never believed you could be a snake. I had hardly noticed your change until that day Hisani called the pride together."

Nyoka's mouth went dry, his throat too. "You… never noticed anything different?"

She shook her head. "No, but we never spent any time together for me to see anything was different."

He nodded then felt it safe to be truthful. "Tabia, I've never told this to anyone else. The only ones who know are Hisani and the shaman."

In spite of her emotions, she put a paw on his. "You can tell me."

The look in her eyes threatened to undo him but he held himself and began. He told her how Idhara approached him, tried to seduce him, how he tried to tell her no, her threat, and how he'd had no choice but to succumb to her will. "Believe me, Tabia I didn't want to, especially not for eight months… She would have destroyed me otherwise… I took Hisani's punishment in a stride I thought I'd lost. I swore I would never allow myself to be lost like that again. When Idhara told me she was pregnant I thought 'here it goes again' and even then I continued to rely on what I had regained. I swore I would take care of the cub. I swore I wouldn't allow myself to fall in love with Idhara, but that I would stay close to her for the sake of the cub. Then Kambiri was born and I put that promise forward."

"You did well."

"I know and everything was fine for the first three months, those same months Atiya was expecting her second litter. Then I found Idhara distancing herself from Kambiri. Talking to her wouldn't have worked and I feel guilty for not asking her what was wrong."

Tabia bowed her head and closed her eyes. Nyoka didn't notice but his ears flickered when she said, "I was surprised that she allowed me to care for him. She must have suspected that I was one of the few lionesses who didn't gossip about what happened between the two of you." She opened her eyes and glanced at him. He didn't return it. She shuddered. "The first time she left Kambiri in my care I thought to myself, why Idhara would distance herself from something so precious."

"I had thought that too," Nyoka said lowly.

"She probably doesn't know what she gave up."

"Probably not," the guard agreed. He watched her, his heart pounding hard against his chest. He drew close to her. "Tabia, for the last six months, knowing that my son is in your care has made me at ease about his welfare."

"I told you it's my pleasure, Nyoka. I've grown fond of him…" She hesitated for a heartbeat. "I love him as if he were my son…"

He smiled. "That doesn't surprise me. You've been like a mother to him… I wish you were." His voice was pained.

She looked at him. "Nyoka, I never could be." She noticed a difference in his eyes and looked away. "When we were cubs, we were close. As we grew we drifted. I know that some lionesses our age didn't like you as anything other than a friend, but –"

"But you did?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She felt her throat squeeze, her chest ache, but she managed to nod. "Yes," she choked.

Nyoka wanted to fall on his stomach, but this was just what he hoped to hear. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I was afraid. Afraid you wouldn't return my feelings, so I let it go. But I never stopped thinking about it. I was even hoping you would come to me and admit that you felt something for me, but by then you were busy with the guardianship and –"

"How would you feel if I admitted it now? It's not too late, is it?"

She turned to him, wide-eyed, surprised. "What?"

He smiled gently and nuzzled her. "I love you, Tabia. I've been feeling this way ever since you started caring for my son. You're so good with him, and I started remembering our time as cubs, how our responsibilities to the pride caused us drift. And the fact that you don't blame me for what happened with Idhara is something I've wanted to hear from another lioness in the pride for a long time and I'm glad it came from you."

Tabia felt herself shiver at his nuzzle but she returned it and licked him on the cheek. "I love you too, Nyoka. And if this means what I –"

He pulled away and stared at her. She was beautiful, no doubt about that. He nodded. "Yes, if it's alright…"

She nuzzled him again, his mane soft against her face. "It's more than alright… what about Kambiri?"

"He sees you as a parent anyway… I'm sure he won't mind. Shall we go tell him?"

She nodded and followed him as he led the way to where his eldest nephew, the princess and the cubs were still stargazing. He'd followed the scent of Maabade and when they found them, Nyoka asked for his son.

When they were far enough away from the others, Nyoka spoke. "Kambiri… how would you feel if Tabia became your mother?"

The cub's eyes grew wide and he smiled. He looked at the lioness at his father's side. Without speaking, he came up and rubbed his body against her forelegs, giving a small purr. "I'd like that."

Tabia exchanged a look with Nyoka and lowered her head to nuzzle Kambiri. The three of them lay down in the grass, Kambiri lying in between his father and soon-to-be mother with a peaceful expression on his face.

Nyoka looked down at him and licked the cub's head, then met eyes with Tabia, nuzzling her lovingly but gently. For the first time in his life, he felt complete. He felt the way Imani does every day and was glad to know he would experience this kind of peace for the rest of his.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Author's note:** All right, guys and gals, I wanna say that I am deeply sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the last. My reason for that is as follows: I don't wanna drag out the second phase of this story too much, at least not on this side. The other reason is because of Nkosi and his pride… there will be… more stuff to deal with, stuff which I must show in order for Nkosi and the new members in his pride to progress. Sadly, there's not too much here for the time being, but it will be shown. Hang tight with me and I'll see you guys and gals' next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Having new cubs in the pride was like breathing the air after a day of good rain. Such a sweet smell… And that's how the lionesses interpreted their new members' presence. It also was like tasting good clear clean water from a waterhole, like rain falling on dry grass, making it green and healthy again. To the lionesses it was as though the pride had been dead, devoid of life for four long years. But in those four years the pride only suffered three deaths, the most recent being nearly half a year ago.

There was the cub Kali, who drank the poisoned water on the north side of the kingdom, and Kali's mother, who did the same for suicidal purposes, for the fact that her only cub was gone, the grief too much to bear.

Then there was the king's father, who many believed to be dead, though there was no evidence of that. The pride had come to the conclusion, as did most of the kingdom that the former king just simply disappeared. Hardly anyone ever mentioned the late ruler since. There was no reason. He was gone, his son was in charge.

Things were different. There was new life in the pride, new cubs that would become part of the legacy that was the Eastern Valley and, if God and nature willed, would carry on the legacy that had been standing and living in this realm for many generations.

Almost immediately after the three cubs were born, the pride was quick to notice different and startling things about them and their parentage. The first lioness they settled on was the one who had given birth to a son.

She was one of the socialists but not a gossiper. She'd also, though no one ever knew, wanted to have life beyond her own. She didn't want her ancestry, which, like so many of the others in the pride, was descended of the first king's pride, become extinct when she died. She wanted her line carried on and she'd found the way to do it: a simple rogue who was wandering one of the borders. She'd been in her time when she discovered him. He pleased her and gave her what she wanted: A cub. He'd given her a son.

When some of the lionesses first looked on this cub they'd been surprised to see that his fur wasn't the color of his mother's, which was a light medium desert tan. Instead, the cub's fur was dark gray. They thought of his eyes and what they would look like, as his mother's was blood red. What had been his father's? They never asked questions about the lion she'd been with. All she told them was that he was a rogue.

One week after the birth of her son, the lioness named him Adawa.

The whole pride knew what it meant: Hostility. When he opened his eyes they were blood red, like his mother's. With the grayish markings of his rogue father, the blood red eyes of his pridal mother, many of the lionesses had a feeling that 'Adawa' would live up to his name, but they had yet to see his personality. That wouldn't come for awhile yet, but the question had filtered through every one of their minds. Would Adawa, with such markings, such eyes, and such personality when shown, live up to his name?

Then there was the other lioness, the one who had birthed twin daughters. She was a dark sandy gold color, with eyes that were the color of the sky at night. When the lionesses approached her to see her daughters they were surprised to see that neither newborn had her mother's fur. Instead, they had the fur of their father, whoever he was. They speculated that the father was a rogue, a rogue of a brown reddish color. The cubs inherited their father's fur color, but what of their eyes?

A week later, the same week when they'd discovered Adawa's eye color, they knew of the twin daughters'. One, the eldest, who was named 'Tisha', had the eyes of her mother. Her sister named, 'Safiya', had light green eyes. The eyes of her father, the lionesses decided.

Either way the cubs were beautiful like their mother.

They also learned the meaning of the girls' names, though Tisha's had two. One was 'strong-willed', which the lionesses hoped she would be as she grew. The second caused them worry and they had no idea what she would be like when she started talking, walking, interacting with her sister and the other cubs. The second meaning was 'menace'. With a cub holding the name 'hostility' the one thing the pride didn't need was a cub with a name so similar, and a cub with the name 'menace' was indeed similar.

Then there was the last cub, Nyari's cub, Nyari's _daughter_ as they'd come to learn. That cub was the one that put the entire pride in a state of confusion and other emotion. Upon first look it was clear that Nyari's daughter was different from the other newborn cubs. First off, the fur of the cub was brown, dark brown… Brown like (many shuddered as the thought, possibility, and idea came to them) the king's.

But it was impossible, right?

Many of them asked one another about it in the grass. The thought alone was frightening to even consider. The king was married… married to his queen. Surely he wouldn't…

But after they'd seen Adawa's eyes, seen Tisha's and Safiya's eyes, and had stepped into Nyari's cave to see the eyes of her daughter, nearly every lioness had to talk it out aloud to each other, away from all, including the royal lions and lionesses. One of them had thought she was going to pass out from surprise, surprise which was now shock.

Nyari's daughter's eyes were crystal blue, but not just any crystal blue… they were the same crystal blue color as King Nkosi's. Was it possible? What they'd seen was no lie or trick of their minds. Nyari's daughter had the eye color of the royal line. According to their history, the first king himself had crystal blue eyes and nearly every royal lion and lioness after him.

What was even more shocking was that Nyari had named her daughter 'Jahzara', which, they knew meant, blessed princess. That was the final blow. So it was true.

Their king had an affair with Nyari. Nkosi, their leader, was the father of Nyari's cub, the father of Jahzara.

Hardly anyone had known what to say to this, but they told the other two mothers. Surprise had come across their faces, but they didn't speak a word either.

What was there to say, amongst any of them? They'd been looking to this lion for guidance, leadership, righteousness, everything his ancestors stood for only to discover that he had cheated on his wife with another lioness. But for what reason, and was he alone responsible? Could any of them expect Nyari had had something to do with it? For many years they had either seen or heard of the past leaders, be they king or queen, treat their mates with love, devotion and respect. Never was there a trace of deception or deceit in them. No sign that they had been unfaithful to their mates.

So what was the deal with Nkosi? Did he not love his wife? Was Nyari, in what they perceived among themselves, so desperate for cubs that instead of going with a rogue, she seduced the king? There were so many questions, but the fact that the other two mothers didn't go to the king first, but Nyari did, left room for speculation.

They wouldn't ask the king. And there was no real evidence, other than the cub Nyari had birthed, to confirm their thoughts.

A few weeks after the births, a few lionesses talked to the queen.

"Have you seen Nyari's cub yet?"

"Doesn't the child look like Nkosi?"

"She has his eyes, crystal blue."

But Sauda, in spite of herself, would shrug their questions off. To her own surprise, she'd kept her 'promise' which really wasn't a promise, to not tell the pride that Nkosi was the father of Nyari's cub. But the questions from the lionesses were simply too much.

She was angry with Nkosi. It seemed that's all she ever was when it came to him. But was it really wrong for him to be a father, even if he fathered a cub with another lioness? Would she be selfish if she kept him all to herself, like she had wanted to from the start? Heck, she _was_ being selfish. He wasn't, really, but she wouldn't admit that.

The continuing questions and statements from the lionesses were running rampant, so rampant it made her want to snap. She couldn't contain the fact that she knew and that she wasn't disappointed. She was, more than that she was furious.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"The cub is Nkosi's," she said, straightforward.

That alone was enough to shut the lionesses up. They looked at each other then back to her.

"And the cub does have Nkosi's eyes," she added.

These words from the queen herself were a revelation. So it was true. Their thoughts were confirmed. Their king had cheated on his mate with another. They didn't ask the queen whether Nkosi seduced Nyari or the other way around. How would she know? Instead, they only talked about their thoughts regarding Nyari and her cub to themselves, but one thing was for certain and their conclusion was clear.

The conclusion, at least in part, was whether Nyari or Nkosi seduced the other no longer mattered. What did matter was that a grave sin had been committed.

The conclusion in full, because of the sin, the result of it being the presence of Nkosi and Nyari's cub, the cub was illegitimate and not fit to one day rule the Eastern Valley.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

In the few months after the birth of her only granddaughter, Nadia felt something. Something she hadn't felt in nearly four years. It felt like the warmth of the sun on her body when she sunned herself in the grass or on the rocks that lingered around the kingdom. The feeling was easy to understand and she gladly welcomed it. Her mate's line, her son's line, was officially being carried on in the form of the little brown cub, who, now was suckling at her mother's stomach.

Alongside Radhiya, the former queen watched Nyari and her daughter from their positions in the warm air not far from the caves.

The love that shined in Nyari's eyes was the same kind of love that had shined in both Nadia and Radhiya's eyes four years before, when their lives were different and not rocked by loss and tragedy, when their kids were little. The two older lionesses looked at each other with smiles then their gazes went back to Nyari who nodded at them gratefully. They were alone, free to talk, and in the case of Nadia and her friend, remember when times were just like this.

The atmosphere around them was calm and quiet; the sounds of the birds of the air could be heard, even though the sounds were incredibly soft. Neither lioness said a word, but thoughts ran through Nyari's mind. She had thought that once the pride saw Jahzara, saw the likeness of Nkosi in her that they would terrorize her with words of disgust, looks of disdain, but so far none of that happened. But she could see it all in their eyes, especially Sauda's.

She shook her head and forced her mind to think of something else. She found it. After Jahzara's birth, Nkosi had decided to make a big change. Nyari remembered that conversation. It had happened the night of Jahzara's presence in the world…

"_Are you sure, Nkosi?" she'd asked. "The pride will notice."_

"_I know, but Sauda won't and if she does, she can't say anything. I hate going into the royal chamber, hate keeping the façade that Sauda and I are something we're not. If the pride wishes to talk about it, they can and that includes anything negative." He reached out and touched her paw with his. The look in his eyes was certain, serious and filled with the love she'd seen there ever since they spoke their feelings. "I no longer want my place to be where it doesn't belong. Let's face it, Nyari, our daughter needs her father." His eyes fell to the small female version of himself. A smile crossed his face. "And… I need her," he paused and looked up at Nyari, "and I need you. I've waited too long for this. Not just to be a father but to share a cave with a lioness I actually love. And I do love you, Nyari. It's only been a few hours but being a father has made my feelings for you rise even higher. I am connected to this cub and not just by blood. I want to make sure that Jahzara knows she has a father who will never leave her, who will always be there when she needs him." He stopped, his gaze falling, along with his ears. His paws clutched at the flat ground._

_Nyari noticed. "What is it, Nkosi," she asked gently._

_It took him a moment to respond. Then, "As of this moment, I'm not staying in the royal chambers."_

_Her eyes grew wide. "What?"_

"_You heard me," he said softly. "I'm not staying in the royal chambers anymore. From now on I want my place to be here… with you and Jahzara. As far as I'm concerned, you are my family. You and Jahzara are the royal family. You and I may not be married, but Jahzara does have royal blood flowing through her, and I, as her father, have every right to stay with her and care for her as best I can. I won't separate myself from you or her."_

_She smiled and nuzzled him…_

Now Nyari wished Nkosi was home, but she knew that his duties were important, that they needed to be done. She looked down at her side to see Jahzara had finished suckling and was snuggled up against her. She smiled and licked her lips, feeling the dryness. There was a waterhole only a few feet away. She turned to Nadia. "Nadia, would you mind watching Jahzara while I drink from the waterhole?"

The former leader smiled. "Bring my granddaughter here," she said.

Nyari gently picked her sleeping cub up into her mouth and walked to Nadia, laying the cub in the old lioness's paws. "Thank you," she said then left to the waterhole. She dipped her head down to drink, the water cool and refreshing to her parched throat.

"Nyari," said a voice from behind her.

The lioness cringed. Somewhere in the back of her mind she expected this, but it still unnerved her. She spoke without turning. "Sauda…"

"Turn around. We need to talk."

Nyari shut her eyes, gritted her teeth, and fought the urge to say no. Bracing herself she turned, her eyes opened and faced the 'queen' with her head held high. "What is it, Sauda?" She tried to keep the sudden irritation out of her voice.

"Your daughter is my mate's cub."

She bit her tongue. She wanted to point out that Nkosi was not her mate, but that would give Sauda reason to prolong whatever she wanted to say. "Yes, Nkosi is Jahzara's father," Nyari said plainly.

"Hmm… He told me that he was the father of your cub before it was born. He didn't deny it."

"I'm not denying it either." Nyari shook her head. "Is there a point to this, Sauda?"

The green-eyed lioness smirked. "I take it he's staying in your cave?" She walked passed her.

Nyari watched. "He is. He wants to be close to Jahzara."

"And this has nothing to do with you?"

"Well, he loves me; he loves our daughter, so…"

Sauda faced her and sat down. "After I told him of my infertility, he said that –"

"That he would find a lioness his age that's in perfect health? Yes, I know all about that."

She eyed her, her head tilted a bit. "He held nothing back from you about us, did he?"

"He was honest."

"You too, I bet. You care for him."

Nyari fought a rueful chuckle. "Of course I do."

"Do you love him?"

It was the question Nyari had been waiting for. Unlike the lioness in front of her she wouldn't have waited so long to tell Nkosi that she was infertile.

Sauda asked again. "It's an easy answer. Do you love Nkosi or not?"

Nyari looked at her with a point blank stare. "Compared to you… Yes, I do love him."

"And yet he married me."

"He didn't have a choice. His father betrothed the two of you. He couldn't say no to the king's will."

"Neither could I."

Nyari didn't speak.

Sauda did. "Nkosi will declare your daughter his heir…"

"What choice does he have? She is his. His blood flows through her."

"And what makes you think the pride, let alone the kingdom, will accept her?"

Nyari met her eyes. "She's the only one. There's no one else."

"They won't see it that way. The pride certainly doesn't."

"It'll take time."

Sauda smirked. "No it won't. You haven't heard? Nkosi hasn't either?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"The pride seems to have… deemed your child illegitimate."

Nyari's eyes snapped. She felt her blood boil. "She isn't!" Her voice was a low, suppressed hiss. "How do you know this?"

Again Sauda rose up and walked passed her, talking as she did. "I'm the queen, remember? I hear things."

She was afraid to ask, but she had to know. "Do you agree with them?" The air around her grew still, felt hot and sticky. Her tail twitched and her heart pounded a little.

"Why should I?"

Beating around the bush… Nyari closed her eyes tightly, and willed herself not to speak.

"There's been talk that you seduced Nkosi, or that he seduced you."

Nyari knew this was coming but she still willed herself not to reply.

Sauda continued. "The way I see it, his choice was his own. He chose you to bear his…"

"Watch your step," the lioness warned. "Do you agree with the others in the pride that my daughter, _Nkosi's_ daughter, is illegitimate?"

"Well, I'm queen, you're not. What do you think?"

At this Nyari whirled around, facing Sauda both irritated and frustrated. "Oh for the love of all things, just answer the question!" she snapped.

Sauda laughed in a way that made Nyari want to strike her. She came up to and whispered, "Of course I do."

And without waiting for a response, she walked away.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After her conversation with Sauda, Nyari was worried. She was even afraid to tell Nkosi, for fear of what he would do. She had yet to see the violent side of him and she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to. He wasn't a violent lion by nature, but if anyone he loved was threatened they would see a violent side of him fast. But had Sauda threatened her or Jahzara directly? Was it a threat at all? The look in the queen's eyes, the way they seemed to narrow and bore themselves into her own clearly suggested that something was amiss.

That very same night she and Jahzara were lying in her cave, Jahzara asleep at her mother's side. Nyari looked down at her daughter and licked the cub's forehead. It had been three months now since her birth and already she was growing. She had yet to interact with the other cubs in the pride and that worried Nyari. She knew that the two mothers wouldn't be so keen to accept Jahzara or let her play with their cubs. They were acting like the rest of the pride only ignoring her and not slandering her or Jahzara to her face. A part of her wished they would, that they wouldn't have to keep their dislike of the whole matter a secret. She wondered if Nkosi knew or sensed that the pride was uncomfortable with his 'illegitimate heir' in their cavern.

She yawned and was about to lay her head down to sleep when Nkosi came in. She looked up with tired eyes and a tired smile. "Hey."

He came close, nuzzled her and licked her cheek. Then he leaned over to the sleeping Jahzara and showered her with the same affection, adding a fatherly purr to the mix. He met Nyari's gaze again. "Hey, care to come with me for a moment?"

"What for…?"

"I wanna show you something. My mother is waiting outside. She said she'd look after Jahzara."

The older lioness stepped up next to her son. "It's all right, Nyari."

Reluctantly, she carefully rose and looked down at her cub, then to Nkosi and his mother. She watched as Nadia gave her a reassuring smile then lay down next to Jahzara, who, in sleep seemed to know who was near her and moved closer. Nyari relaxed. She knew Nadia would never harm her cub but the rest of the pride… She shook her head and addressed Nkosi. "What's this all about?"

He just smiled. "Follow me."

She did as he said and followed. They stepped out of her cave, walked to the far back of the den, walked up a few small ledges that lay near the back and, to her surprise, walked near to the royal chambers. Nyari felt her stomach drop, her throat tighten. Why were they –? Her mental question ceased as Nkosi stepped inside the cave, strode to the center, turned and sat down. He looked at her almost proudly.

She followed his lead and sat. She felt odd, almost uncomfortable, in this chamber. "Why are we here, Nkosi?" she finally asked.

"How would you like it if this became your new place of rest, yours and Jahzara's?"

Her mouth fell open. "What? But, Nkosi as you well know this is the royal chamber. I'm not royalty."

"Our daughter is."

"Well, to you, me, your mother and Radhiya, yes, Jahzara is but –"

"Sauda moved out."

This caught her by surprise. "What, when?"

"This afternoon, she told me that she hates being in this chamber and that she misses being among the lionesses."

"Oh, well… that's unexpected."

"I know, and with this new development I was thinking that I since I've slept in here for all my life, as did my father and many other royal cubs, why not let my – our – daughter do the same. This cave is just as much hers as it is mine."

When she didn't say anything he walked toward her. "You may not be queen to the pride, but you are my queen. And as the mother of my heiress, and the lioness I love, you have every right to share this cave."

"Are you sure?"

He nuzzled her and kissed her cheek. "I am, and my mother is in agreement. I told her."

Nyari nodded and touched her tongue to the side of his face. "I'll go and retrieve Jahzara."

The transition from just a simple cave in the main den to the royal chambers itself did not go unnoticed. Though Nadia did her best to contain the surprised lionesses, including the other two mothers, Radhiya spent much of her time controlling her daughter.

"It's none of your business who Nkosi allows to stay in the royal cave, Sauda. You moved out, remember?"

The queen just rolled her eyes, annoyed that her _mother_ was telling _her_, the leader, what to do. _Shut up! _She'd wanted to say that so many times… "He moved out first, Mom!" she complained like a stubborn cub.

"You didn't give him much reason to stay. You weren't patient enough. You knew he needed time and didn't give it to him. You didn't express your concern over Nyari when she got hurt. Nkosi stayed in that cave during that time was because Nyari has no one else."

"Yes, but you forget, oh, Mother, that Nkosi started sleeping with Nyari after that."

Radhiya rolled her eyes. How could she have failed in raising her own daughter? This wasn't how it was supposed to be! She managed to speak, her voice almost quivering. "That shouldn't matter."

"Oh, so you agree with what he did, with what he did to me?"

"Sauda, sweetheart, Nkosi doesn't love you. He didn't want to continue giving you a life in which both of you would be miserable. He loves Nyari and Nyari is the mother of his child, the child who is heir to the throne."

Her daughter scoffed. "Yeah, much of the pride won't see it that way. They don't."

"Then maybe you should start encouraging them. One of the jobs of being queen is that you encourage your pride. You are the queen, Sauda. Act like it!"

"Mother, I don't approve of what Nkosi and Nyari have done. I don't approve of their daughter."

Radhiya bowed her head and shook it with regret and pain. "Then don't expect me to side with you."

Sauda walked passed her mother. "I know you won't. You've been on Nkosi's side since this started."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

At six months of age, Jahzara, the daughter of King Nkosi and the lioness Nyari was intelligent, smart, witty, but also kind and, like all cubs her age, curious. But at six months, she would never understand the reason why she got 'unusual' or 'angry' looks from the grown-up lionesses in her father's pride. The only ones who were kind to her were Grandma Nadia and Grandma Nadia's friend, Radhiya. To her surprise, the lioness known as Radhiya had told her that she was like a parent to her mother.

"And as the daughter of the lioness I love like my own, you can call me 'grandma' too," the light medium brown lioness said, her eyes shining kindly at the young cub.

Jahzara was happy to have an extended family. Her second grandma, as she'd quickly come to love as much as her first, often watched over her and the other cubs. The other ones her age, at least two, treated her as though something was wrong with her. The horrible truth was, in their eyes and the eyes of their mothers, something was wrong with Jahzara.

Before the four cubs could learn to get along with one another, play, and form any kind of friendship, the mothers of three of the cubs – Adawa's mother, along with the twins' Tisha and Safiya's mother – told their children not to even play with Jahzara, though she would be among them every day.

They were told the reason why: That Jahzara's father, the king, did something bad to the queen, and the lioness, Nyari, Jahzara's mother had conspired to steal the king away from the queen and that Jahzara would rule in the king's place one day, though her mother was not queen.

Then they were told in terms their young minds could understand: Jahzara's parents had done a bad thing and they were not to make friends with the cub of two bad lions, even if one of them was king.

Adawa was quick to understand and often gave Jahzara a lot of grief. He teased her, bullied her, and tried on more than one occasion to pick a fight.

"Your mother's not even the queen," he'd sneered to her one day, his blood red eyes sparkling coldly. He walked around her, watching her closely. "What business does your father have boasting about how you're going to be queen?"

Jahzara never had any replies. She'd heard the lionesses talk about her parents and her like they were an unhealthy piece of meat. She'd ignore Adawa's comments, but it never stopped with just him.

Tisha, the cub with light red-brown fur and navy blue eyes, also ridiculed her, mocked her, saying that with her mother not being royal, she wouldn't do well ruling anyone or anything. "That is, if you rule over us one day," she'd paused to laugh, "which you won't, as the king, your daddy will see that you're unfit and weak."

That comment, and others like it was something Jahzara hated and she defended herself any way she could, other than resorting to fighting. She'd told her mother that she wanted to claw at Tisha and Adawa.

Her mother only licked her forehead. "I know it bothers you, Jahzara, but Tisha and Adawa… They don't know what they're saying. They don't know the truth. It's their mothers who keep telling them these things." _And Sauda probably has a lot to do with it too, _she thought to herself.

Jahzara leaned into her mother's chest, hearing the soft beat of her heart. "Why, Mom…?"

Nyari hesitated but she felt her daughter deserved some of the truth, at least for now. She would tell the rest when Jahzara was older… _She's just a cub, Lord… _She found her voice. "Listen to me, Jahzara, your father and I love each other very much, and we love you very much." She nuzzled the cub. "You and your father are the light of my life."

"And you and Jahzara are the light of mine," said Nkosi.

The two females looked up, and Jahzara got up from her mother's paws and trotted to her father. "Dad," she said, rubbing herself against his forelegs.

Nkosi smiled and nuzzled her, purring. "How's my girl?"

She turned to her mother then back to him. "Better."

He glanced at Nyari who sent him a look that said, 'She was teased again'. He nodded and put his eyes back to his daughter. "Why don't you go and see your Grandma Nadia for a moment? I need to talk to your mother."

Jahzara smiled weakly and went off to find her father's mother.

Nkosi walked up to Nyari, licked her cheek then settled beside her. They didn't speak for a moment, their thoughts churning. Both knew what the other thought and it was Nkosi who broke the quiet.

"You know, I would talk to Adawa's mother and Tisha's but…"

Nyari understood. She always did. "You may be king, but they won't listen?" she said not as a question, but a statement, a true one. She blinked and nodded. "Yes, and I've been fighting the urge to do the same." She sighed heavily and a large wave of emotion filled her. She rested her head on his maned covered shoulder. "We knew the risks, Nkosi… What we would face and what Jahzara would face, even before she was born…"

"Still… I never expected such… hostility…" He felt Nyari tremble and shake at the word, and he too was surprised. That last word. Hostility… the meaning of Adawa's name… He shook off the shiver that came up in his spine and continued. "You're right. We knew the risks, but it's so unbelievable. I thought the pride, _my_ pride, was above this, above all of this." He shut his eyes and felt her nuzzle him, kiss his cheek.

"We'll get through it, Nkosi," Nyari said quietly, her voice soft. "And we'll get Jahzara through it too. We'll get through it together. We're a family."

He didn't say anything. He only nodded and kissed the top of her head, resting his chin there, closing his eyes and uttering a prayer in his mind. His prayer – That she was right about everything.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Unlike her twin, and the gray cub Adawa, Safiya treated Jahzara differently. She wasn't one to believe that Jahzara was bad or that her parents had done a bad thing. She was only a cub and like her sister and Adawa, did not know the truth, but she'd made up her own conclusion, her own reasoning.

She'd seen Jahzara with her parents and saw that there was a family bond, one she and her sister and their mother would never experience, because her father, whoever he was, wasn't around, never had been. All her mother had told her and Tisha was that their father was a wanderer but a lion, who, if he'd been a settler would have loved them dearly.

Safiya often wondered if the same could be said for Adawa and his mother. Adawa's mother never talked about his father to him, but what Adawa relayed to her and Tisha, (Jahzara being excluded from this, only to learn it from Safiya later) was that his father was a lion, who like Tisha and Safiya's father, was unable to settle down, but loved his mother and "would have loved him too," his mother had said.

To all of this, Safiya found herself envying Jahzara, but not in a bad way. If anything, she considered Jahzara lucky. More than that, she saw and often felt the affection of the king like the father she never had. In her cub mind, Jahzara was no different than her, her sister or even Adawa. Didn't they all live in the same pride? Weren't they part of it and weren't they supposed to look out for each other as a family?

Safiya hated the way her sister and Adawa treated Jahzara and took it upon herself to defend Jahzara from the others' constant teasing and bullying.

To this, Jahzara was surprised. She expected Safiya to be like her sister, Tisha. Safiya's way of behaving reminded Jahzara of her own and she was grateful to the lioness cub she considered a friend for helping her.

Tisha, however, despised her twin for the kindness she showed Jahzara.

"Do you even understand what she is, Safiya?" Tisha had asked her sister one day while they lay near a waterhole.

The mirror image of Tisha answered without a second thought or hesitation. "What? What is she, Tisha? I'll tell you what she is… she's a cub, like you, me and Adawa. I don't see what the big deal is, or why our mother insists that she's nothing! So, she has a father and a mother, that's more than what both of us and Adawa have. Jahzara has a complete family. The rest of us don't, and according to our mothers our fathers didn't want to stick around so we _could_ be a family! You honestly believe that Jahzara is bad because her father is the king but her mother isn't the queen, just a pridal lioness like our mother and Adawa's mother? Why is _that_ so bad? Think about, _sis_, and think real hard…" Safiya took this opportunity to pause and catch her breath. She'd never been one for speaking so much, but this had been coming for some time.

"And what is that?" Tisha asked, rolling her eyes. Why was she –

"We may not be his children, but the king does love us. We should consider that a blessing."

"Oh please, Saffy…"

"Don't call me that."

"Why, you allow that so-called princess to call you Saffy."

Her sister's eyes narrowed. "Because she has been given the honor to do so, you haven't."

"So, what, until I 'change', I can't call you that?"

"Until you learn to respect others and not listen to EVERYTHING our mother tells us."

Tisha scoffed and smirked. "Good luck with that."

Safiya's face was covered in regret. "Then you'll never be able to call me 'Saffy'."

"Just as well, it's too girly for you anyway."

Safiya ignored that and continued her argument. "Jahzara is one of us and whether you, Adawa, Mom, Adawa's mom or anyone else likes it or not, Jahzara will be our next queen. She _will_ lead us."

"I won't have her lead me or order me around."

"I'm sorry to hear you say that."

"Why do you even care?"

"I am clear minded, it's the meaning of my name, and you? I thought you were supposed to be strong-willed… Guess you're the other, the second meaning of your name."

Tisha raised an eyebrow. "You mean menace? It does have a ring to it…" she said with a small grin.

Safiya's eyes grew wide in alarm and shock. "You wouldn't?" she asked, her voice quiet, horrified.

"I have, actually. It fits." She looked behind Safiya to see Jahzara. A cold smile came across her face. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

She walked passed Safiya, Safiya watching. Her blood ran cold and she ran up to Tisha, putting a paw on her flank. "You won't…" she breathed. "I won't let you."

Tisha looked back at her with a scowl. "You gonna stop me? What about Adawa? Think you can take on both of us? What would Mom say?"

Safiya gritted her teeth. "I don't care. I won't let you hurt my friend."

"You're too caring… You're weak that way and one day it will get you into trouble. Just try and stop me, sis. I'm older than you."

"Only by a few minutes, that's what Mom said."

"Doesn't matter, I'm still older." Her ear twitched and she turned in time to see Adawa already starting to tease Jahzara. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she didn't want to miss it either. She had to stop Safiya's pestering. She put her eyes back to her. "You keep up your friendship with Jahzara and there will be problems." She drew her face close to Safiya, surprised that she wasn't worried or scared. For a young sister, even a twin, she had a lot of strength. "If you're going to play protector with our supposed future leader, go ahead and do it, but just remember the future isn't set the way we think it is."

Safiya watched Tisha leave and she shook herself from the fear she felt at her sister's words. Whatever the future held for any of them, as Jahzara's only friend, and knowing the princess would do the same for her if she were in the same situation, Safiya would watch over Jahzara. The way she saw it Jahzara didn't deserve Tisha and Adawa's cold treatment. She didn't deserve the lionesses' scrutiny of her or her parents, either.

When the time came for Jahzara to take over the Eastern Valley, Safiya would without, a doubt, accept her as the true heir and the rightful queen.

_So help me God…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

From the moment Jahzara was born, and he set his eyes on her, Nkosi had sworn to himself that he would never allow his duties as king to take control of him… ever. If anything, the moment his crystal blue eyes looked into hers, the promise he'd made, he put into practice every day since her birth. He knew time had a way of passing and that in good time; his daughter would be one year old, then two, then three.

Even now, as often as he could, he was watching her grow up, Nyari alongside him. He wasn't sure if he should deem himself a lucky lion but he felt it right, no matter how others saw him, Nyari or Jahzara. He would confess it before God, and often did when he watched the sun rise or when he would leave the caves to do an early patrol.

He often told himself and his mother that he would not be like his own father, and leave the kingdom when things got rough. "Things are bound to be hard," he told her. "I know that, I've always known that but I won't allow it to affect my judgment or my love for this pride. The pride and the kingdom have suffered enough with the loss of one king due to hard times, and as God as my witness, I won't let it happen again."

There was another reason he wouldn't allow his duties to fall on him and drag him down the way they did his father and forced him to leave – Jahzara, his daughter, his blessed princess. "… Jahzara is my daughter and she is my heir. If I allow this," – he turned his head around, gesturing to the lands – "to get to me and the pressure of it enables me to leave, then Jahzara will have no chance at taking over after me. I know the pride won't allow it. The animals, I'm not so sure, but I think Rashid has made it clear to those who come to him that the cub with my colored eyes, that looks so much like me, is next in line to the throne."

This, he also told his mother, and Nyari. She, too, needed to hear it. She nuzzled him and whispered in his ear, to which he replied by licking her cheek tenderly.

Now, on this early morning, Nkosi looked out over his kingdom, breathing a sigh of relief and peace. He felt a sense of hope he hadn't felt since he took the throne. He knew the reason. He had an heir, not a son, but a daughter. It'd never mattered to him the way it mattered to his late father. He would train Jahzara as best he could. He would train her in the way she should go. He would train her to be a good ruler.

All future training aside, one thing nagged at him, especially in these last few weeks – Jahzara carrying on the Eastern Valley legacy. His ears fell forward and he shut his eyes. He didn't want to think about it but as the years passed, it would have to come up eventually, and a solution would have to be thought up too. There was only one male in the pride, a male who would grow up alongside his daughter. The male was still a cub and would in a few years be a full grown lion. But there was no way Nkosi would consider having him rule with Jahzara.

The very thought of it made him sick.

The gray male cub known as Adawa would never rule as king to Jahzara's queen. He just wasn't fit. Not only that, but Adawa lived up to his name – hostility. There was no chance that Nkosi would allow everything he and his ancestors worked for disappear under the name of a lion who was cruel in every way.

Nkosi wished that as time passed Adawa wouldn't be like his name, but he feared that when Adawa had grown, he would continue to be exactly the way his name suggested. Though years away, Nkosi was not about to put his daughter through a betrothal, let alone a marriage that would have no thought or feeling, he simply wouldn't. And that was the reason he and Nyari got together in the first place. It was the whole reason Jahzara was here now. Because his father, the late king Habari, had betrothed him and Sauda. His father didn't know about Sauda's infertility, but that wasn't the point.

To join two souls together without considering the consequences was wrong. To join two souls who had no business being joined was worse.

Nkosi grunted and scolded himself. He wasn't sure what he would do about the future but he would worry about it another time. This was the present. His daughter was still a cub and he would watch over her and love her, the way a father should. No question about it, he was a lucky lion.

He turned his head towards the ramp and near it, the cave in which the lionesses and his mother slept. And there in the chambers inside that cave where his precious Nyari and their beautiful daughter also slept in peace. Emotion filled his chest, his heart and rose up into his throat. He wished he was with them, in the cooling comfort of the royal chambers, holding Nyari close, feeling Jahzara curl up to his neck, her head buried in the softness of his mane. They were with his family and he loved them dearly.

After a moment he turned his attention back to his lands, the illuminating light and glow of the sun spreading to all corners of the kingdom, or what he could see from his perch on the stone. He flexed his paws along the ground. He was wide-awake, and couldn't go back to his chambers and sleep, as much as he wanted to. He wanted to get his patrolling done. With a soft sigh and a small grunt, he rose, walked down the ramp, stole a quick look into the dark cave, and left.

The light of the sun made his dark brown fur a few shades lighter, made his black mane easy to see from a good distance. He yawned and shook his head. He had only a few goals in mind this morning. He would patrol the borders, tend to any issues the animal leaders had with one another with the help of Erevu, dismiss the advisor, and return home to spend the rest of the afternoon with Nyari and their daughter.

That would be the perfect ending to his day and the very thought of it made him smile.

"God, thank you for them," he said softly.

He wouldn't worry about the future or what it held.

For now, the future of everyone, including himself, his kingdom, and his pride was secured. It was secure in his daughter, _Princess_ Jahzara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Author's Note: Okay in case you somehow forget the meaning of the other three cubs: Adawa 'Hostility', Tisha 'Menace', and Safiya 'Clear minded, pure'


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Jahzara knew she was a princess from the start. Her father and mother had told her, imbedded it into her mind when she first started to talk. They repeated it when she started seeing the world around her, seeing the members of the pride and the cubs she would grow up with. But as the months passed and she was able to leave her parents' care to play with the other cubs, something struck her as odd, or curious – the adults in the pride and the other cubs.

Her father was the king. She knew her mother was a regular member of the pride and not the queen.

She'd often wondered if the queen was her mother, and this lioness whom she'd heard her father call as 'Nyari' wasn't. But she saw the queen quite a few times enough to, in her mind, be able to compare the queen and the lioness Nyari.

The way Jahzara understood it, and concluded thanks to the mental images in her mind, was that the queen whose name was 'Sauda' did not seem to like her, her father or Nyari, but Nyari… Nyari loved her _and_ her father. Not only that but how her father and Nyari looked… what was the word? Yeah, happy, together, and when Jahzara opened her eyes, according to her father, his and Nyari's faces were the first things she saw.

Wasn't that proof that she was Nyari's daughter and the king's? It convinced her, but in her mind it wasn't enough.

The first time she went to one of the many waterholes in the kingdom, she went with her parents. They went to a waterhole on the eastern side. There, they lounged and basked in the sun and the shade from the trees nearby.

After a while Jahzara had asked her father if she could get a drink by herself.

He'd looked at her mother, half hesitant, but then a smile crossed his face, as it always did when he looked at her. Then he turned to his daughter. "Sure, sweetheart," he'd said, her mother only smiling in her own response.

So, Jahzara walked to the edge of the waterhole, taking slow laps of the cool liquid. Before returning to her parents she took the opportunity to look at her reflection, also for the first time. She studied it, tilting her head from the left then to the right, her face filled with the curiosity of the makeup of her features. She looked back at her parents who were talking. She studied them for a long moment and then put her eyes to her reflection in the water. She studied herself harder, realizing a few things. She had the markings of her father, but her face looked like her mother. Her eyes were also her father's. They had to be. Her mother's eyes were darker than what she and her father had.

A smile came to the cub's mouth. She had nothing to worry about. She could no longer question in her mind whether Nyari wasn't her mother. She was, had been from the start which would explain why Jahzara always found love, comfort, and peace when she was with her. When she would snuggle against Nyari's belly or receive gentle soothing baths from her. And when she was hungry, well, she was fed.

All these things caused her cub mind to relax but it still didn't ease the questions about the other adult lionesses and the other cubs. Why did they hate her so much? Why did they seem to hate her parents?

She'd tried asking her mother, who didn't know how to answer.

"It's… I'll tell you when you're older," her mother had said.

With a response like that, Jahzara forced herself not to ask her father. She'd had a feeling she'd get the same response.

Though she was tempted to ask her grandmother, Jahzara put it out of her mind and began to question herself, her motives. Did she care about the others' opinion, especially the cubs? _Should_ she? It was only Tisha and Adawa who teased her about her parentage nearly every day, and the only friend she had was Tisha's sister, Safiya, or 'Saffy' as Jahzara had come to call her.

Maybe her mother was right in saying that she would learn the reason when she was older.

It was better that way, wasn't it? She was still a cub and didn't need to worry about such a matter. What did matter was that she had two parents who loved her dearly and unconditionally. She was lucky.

Having two parents was more than what Safiya, her sister, and Adawa got. They only had their mothers. Her father not only loved her, but loved the other cubs as well. Jahzara was quick to know that the other cubs were not her brother and sisters. They didn't have her father's markings or eyes as she did. The cubs looked more like their mothers, aside from Adawa, whose mother had different coloring than he but he had her eyes. Whoever his father was, Jahzara knew, he had to have been a lion that did not live in the pride, same with Tisha and Safiya's father.

The fact that _her_ father loved cubs who were not his surprisingly pleased Jahzara. Her father was a good lion who loved others, including her and her mother.

Once she learned she was a princess, the daughter of the king, Jahzara didn't feel any different. She didn't feel any more important. She still felt the same. But her father had warned her not to acknowledge it.

She asked him about it. "But, Daddy, if a princess is what I am…" She stopped as her father turned his head away, a sad look on his face.

After a quick quiet moment he spoke. "Not everyone will see you as a princess, sweetie," he said, his voice slightly hard.

Jahzara had never heard her father speak that way before, and not wanting to upset him she didn't reply or force the issue. Her mother taught her that, saying it wasn't polite to keep a conversation going when the subject 'touches a nerve' or in words she could understand, 'make them sad or upset'. Jahzara had put that into practice quickly. She knew it was right to obey her parents, so she did.

Tisha and Adawa teased her about that often, but she would brush them off, only to receive cold and hurtful treatment from the two and hearing Safiya tell them to leave her alone. When it came to Tisha and Adawa, Jahzara didn't need any defending but she was always grateful that Safiya went out of her way to help, even if it meant getting scolded by her mother. She'd once asked her why.

"You're no different than me, Tisha or Adawa," Safiya had said. Then her ears lowered. "I'm not sure why my mother, Adawa's mother and so many of the other lionesses don't like you or your parents, but I, like your grandmother and your grandmother's friend, do like you, Jahzara, and I will treat you with respect even if my sister doesn't. Just stick close to me, friend." The young cub put a paw on her shoulder.

Jahzara smiled and did the same. "Okay, friend, thank you."

"By the way, you can call me 'Saffy'."

Again she smiled.

With the way Tisha and Adawa mocked and bullied her, with the way she and her parents got cold looks from the lionesses, Jahzara had a feeling that her life was not going to be easy. But that was alright, she decided. As long as she had her father, mother, her grandmothers – one on her father's side, the other an adopted grandmother – and Safiya, she would be fine and she would get through everything.

And one day, when she was older, she would be told the reason for the pride's coldness of her and her parents and if she had a place in the kingdom as the daughter of the king.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nkosi walked the southern side of the Eastern Valley, his steps slow, his face masked with uncertainty. No, it wasn't the job, wasn't the duty, or what he would face today. All of that, at least the job and the duty he had to do every single day. It had been embedded into him the moment he started growing his mane.

As much as he wanted, yearned, and yes, needed to take a day off, he simply couldn't, unless Erevu reported that everything in the kingdom was fine and that the animal leaders did not need his help. _That_ was very rare and it only happened once or twice since he took the throne. It struck him as surprisingly uncanny. How long had it been now, a year, a year and a half? Had he really made _any_ difference? Had anything changed?

Oh, his pride changed, sure, thanks to the arrival of Adawa, Tisha and her sister, Safiya, not to mention Jahzara, eight moons earlier.

The mental thought of his daughter brought concern to his face but also half a smile on his mouth and a partial twinkle in his eyes. He loved his girl very much and he showed it, even to the dislike of the pride. He didn't care about that, never did. Jahzara was his daughter, she had royal blood in her and no matter what they muttered or said behind his back, she was the heir to the throne, to his throne, the throne of his father and past leaders. Jahzara was a gift to him, an absolute blessing. He loved every moment he spent with her whether it was them alone or with Nyari.

Every time he saw Nyari and Jahzara his heart filled with a love and pride he'd once considered an impossible feeling for him. He loved his child and he loved her mother. What more could he ask for, especially in this life?

But the concern he felt was for Jahzara, mainly over how she was fairing, suffering another day of brutality at the paws of Adawa and Tisha.

A part of him knew she would be alright, as Safiya, Tisha's sister, would do what she could to defend Jahzara. That surprised and amazed him, but he knew the meaning of Safiya's name, and the testimony of Jahzara herself that Safiya was willing to be friends with her. If Nkosi were any other lion he would dismiss Safiya's helping his daughter as smut. But it wasn't nor could it be. Safiya's name meant 'clear-minded, pure', and that's exactly what she was and what better way to show it than by protecting Jahzara against her sister and the gray male cub?

But even with that, Nkosi wondered. He couldn't help it.

He felt a gentle, soft nuzzle at his neck and his eyes moved to his left to see Nyari, her steps as slow as his. He smiled faintly and nuzzled her back. They didn't speak. Their words would only confirm the feelings going through Nkosi's mind. As much as he longed to hear her words, her affection was enough, if not better.

He was glad Nyari was with him. In fact, he'd requested it, insisted on it. They'd talked about it early that morning while Jahzara was being bathed by her grandmother.

"_I want you to come with me today."_

"_Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean… Do you want to leave together, in front of the pride?"_

_A dark look fell over Nkosi's face and Nyari withdrew her paw, but the look vanished as quickly as it came. Nyari couldn't blame him. She shouldn't have –_

"_It's all right, Nyari," he said, his voice tender. "Let them think what they want. Sauda won't help me. She hasn't at all. I trust you and value your opinion as much as I value my mother's." He drew closer and allowed his forehead to rest against hers. "Besides, don't you want a change? Aren't you tired of being with the pride so much, seeing their looks, wondering what they're thinking, what they're talking about behind your back? Don't you want to get away from Sauda?"_

_She thought about that for a moment, her brow furrowing as she considered the truth in his words. She looked up at him with her eyes and nodded, her forehead never leaving his. "Yes, you're right." She drew a heavy breath. "I do want to get away for a while, but what of Jahzara?"_

_A gentle smile crossed his mouth, his crystal blue eyes illuminating; almost drawing her in. "You know how my mother is, not to mention Radhiya. They both promised they would look after for me, for us. Radhiya was the first to make that promise, remember?" She nodded and he continued. "Jahzara will be fine in their care, you know that. They've been watching over her from the beginning."_

"_I know, but I'm still…"_

"_Sweetheart, in my own way, I am too, but we can't always protect her from Adawa and Safiya's sister. Our daughter has to find her way, even though she's still a cub, but she won't be a cub forever. You must remember that too."_

_She licked the bridge of his nose. "I'm trying."_

_He licked her back. "We both are."_

Now Nkosi looked at the mother of his daughter, warmth filling him. "I'm glad you agreed to come," he said in her ear.

"You encouraged me to, and I wanted to." Nyari paused. "Do you think she's okay?"

He knew who she meant and he looked in front of him. Erevu was up ahead, walking at a steady pace, like always. Nkosi was surprised he was in no hurry. Remembering Nyari's question he said, "I know she is. I told you not to worry."

"I can't help it, Nkosi. Adawa and Tisha…"

"My mother won't let them hurt Jahzara. She absolutely abhors violence, unless it is truly needed."

Nyari shook her head, mentally scolding herself. He was right, she knew and if she couldn't trust the Queen Mother, and the elder lioness's childhood friend to care for her daughter, who could she trust? "I'm sorry, Nkosi."

"It's alright, my love. Really, it is."

She nuzzled him and they continued on to their destination. Nkosi had a feeling where they were headed, and he quickly dreaded any coming confrontation with the animal leaders. How he wished he and Nyari were with their daughter, spending time with her.

_But duty calls, _he thought then shuddered at it.

It was something his father always said, among other things.

Nkosi could see two leaders in the distance and saw Erevu glance back at him over his shoulder. The king felt his head go down then up again. The cheetah did the same and ran up to the waiting animals. He knew what to do, always one step ahead of his king and Nkosi was grateful.

Taking one long look at Nyari Nkosi licked her cheek and rested his head on her shoulder for a moment. Though he had to work he would treasure this time with her as much as possible, no matter how it looked to anyone else.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Since he woke up at dawn Rashid had been wandering his home from top to bottom, only now he was walking the mid-section where a large tree wall seemed to make up the thing. There were other branches connected to it, some small, some medium, some large.

This part of the shaman's home wasn't important, never had been but Rashid always felt a sense of calm when he walked or hung from the branches by his hands or feet. The entire tree in of itself was important as it'd housed the shamans of the Eastern Valley for generations.

There had been as many shamans in the kingdom as there were kings and queens. The shamans, too, like the royal family had a history, both trying and triumphant. There had been many kinds like meerkats, monkeys, one or two elephants, a couple cheetahs who worked as a team, and a leopard. The shamans of the Eastern Valley were all different in species, but their calling was the same. Heal, counsel, be a force of good. Only a few shamans had fallen to the temptation of evil, but where they fell, good animals destined for the job, took their place and healed what had been ruined, such as lives both spiritually and physically.

Rashid walked one of the low branches in the mid part of the tree and, bracing himself with one arm outstretched, he jumped, his hand landing firmly on a higher branch. He swung his body up and landed on the surface of the branch with ease, balancing himself in case he got dizzy.

He continued in his mindless wander, but that was false. His wandering was far from mindless. In fact, he had a lot to think about. Not the state of the kingdom. Everything was fine; at least that's what he heard from the various animals he'd treated, especially the various in the last few months. To him, it felt like a few years.

The kingdom was well, but that wasn't the reason he was walking the middle part of the tree. It wasn't the state of the realm, but rather, the future of it.

In his heart, the shaman knew that the future of the Eastern Valley, it's laws, it's traditions, it's long-standing history of past leaders was secure in only cub – Nkosi's, or Nkosi and Nyari's… in their daughter, Jahzara.

"Blessed Princess," the monkey mused, scratching underneath his chin in thought, with one hand behind his back.

Security of the future didn't bother him. When the time came he could gladly serve the king's daughter as he served the king and the king's father. Rashid was young, at least when one looked at him.

Even now, eight months after the birth of Nkosi and Nyari's cub, his brown fur had yet to show any signs of graying. Without that, no one would know how old Rashid really was unless someone asked, but no one ever did. It wasn't respectable to ask the healer and spiritual leader of the Eastern Valley how old he or she was. Rashid knew when his body wanted to start showing its age it would do so, but for now he would enjoy what his master would have called his 'golden years'.

Rashid smiled to himself. He'd been thinking a lot of his old master lately. He wondered how his teacher would have handled the events that transpired in the lands. His master was a tough but he had a good heart and an enduring spirit. A part of him was thankful that he wasn't like his master, but he was also regretful. The strength and great dignity with which his master had carried himself, Rashid wished he had followed. He wished he were as tough as his master. If he had been he would have said no to the late king Habari about betrothing Nkosi and Sauda. If he had done that things would be easier, mainly for Nkosi, Sauda, and Nyari.

If he had said that one word –

Rashid clenched the fist of the hand he had behind his back, felt his eyes snap with anger, and seeing a part of the tree wall he whirled around, spinning on one foot and slammed his fist into the wall as hard as he could. He grimaced in pain but didn't cry out. After all this time he still felt guilty. He was just as guilty as Habari. The late ruler told him what he wanted Rashid to do and Rashid didn't have the guts to say no. Like the shamans before him, he was bound to the king, no matter how wrong his ideas and decisions.

The stinging pain in his hand made him close his eyes and he rubbed it with the other hand.

He let his reason for being here play in his mind again – The future of the kingdom. He was probably only one of a few animals in the whole realm who would accept Nkosi's daughter as the heiress. Aside from him there was Erevu the royal advisor, the king's mother, and 'mother-in-law', if Radhiya could still be referred to in such a title. Then there was Jahzara's mother, Nyari, and the king himself.

Nkosi would declare it. Rashid knew he would, but it was the animals he worried about, and the pride. They wouldn't. Rashid could feel it. Oh, the animals might. They weren't bound by tradition the way the pride was. The animals were just the kingdom's inhabitants and servants of the king. If anything, Rashid feared the pride more. There were a good many older lionesses, the traditionalists. They would say, if they hadn't among themselves already, that Nkosi's daughter was unfit, that she was an illegitimate heiress because her mother was not the queen.

Rashid felt his blood boil and he forced himself to open his eyes and sit down. He knew the lion pride as well as he knew himself. He knew that when the time came the pride would not accept Jahzara by _any_ means. Rashid felt his face fall and he buried his face in his hands as the threat of tears came. His emotions were starting to show.

He wasn't a crier and this would be a first. What also would be a first was that he was afraid, not for himself but for the entire state of the Eastern Valley. In his mind, heart, and soul, if anything ever happened to the king, who of royal blood would take over? Who would govern the realm and see that things went as they'd done for generations?

There was only one, Rashid knew and he lifted his face from his hands, wiping his eyes. He thought he felt a sense of determination and a new purpose in his eyes and face then realized the reason for his tears. What he would have to do he would do in the future but he would do it all the same.

He would boldly declare it to all the inhabitants of the Eastern Valley, including the pride if necessary. He would shout it in the traditionalists' ears if that's what needed to be done.

No matter what he would make sure that everyone knew that the only heir to the throne was Princess Jahzara, daughter of King Nkosi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The moment her parents left and she was in the care of her two grandmas, Jahzara had hoped to avoid any kind of contact with Adawa and Tisha. Safiya she could handle. Safiya was her friend, her only friend. Safiya was willing to protect her. How many cubs, especially one with a name like hers, and a sister so unlike her, would do that?

Jahzara couldn't think of any. There weren't any. Either way, Jahzara believed she was very lucky to have a friend like Safiya.

Lying in the grass now she refused to meet eyes with Adawa who was eyeing her, and not in a friendly manner. His eyes frightened her. Just from a glimpse it was easy to tell when he was up to no good, which was all of the time. She looked behind her. Safiya was, again, arguing with Tisha and she guessed that Safiya was trying to tell Tisha to leave her alone.

_If only you could do the same to Adawa,_ she thought to herself.

Her head snapped back to the young male, her expression one of fear and annoyance, the fear quickly taking over. She tried to hide it. The gray cub walked up to her, and she got to her feet, her paws set firmly on the ground. He walked around her, flicking the brown tuft of mane on his forehead, his blood red eyes almost dancing at the amusement his coming tease would bring him and what was to come.

"My mother saw your parents walking from the caves this morning," Adawa said.

Jahzara watched him, preparing to leap away if he tried something. "So," she asked. Her voice was filled with slight worry and anxiety. She hated that. She had to be stronger.

He continued. "Most would think your dad is going to roam the kingdom, take care of the animals…"

"He is," she replied with a snap.

"Then why is your mommy going with him? Can't he handle it without a lioness? He should be able to."

Jahzara suppressed a growl. "My mother helps him."

Adawa tilted his head to the side. "Then why he didn't ask the queen? Your mother _isn't_ the queen."

She wanted to answer but it was one of those questions she couldn't answer. As her mother said, she would learn why her mother wasn't queen when she was older. She shook her head and turned from him.

"Your father is king, but your mother isn't the queen," said Adawa as he ran up to her head and planted himself in front her, making her take a step back. He smiled as he walked forward, watching as she backed away then leapt to the side. He followed. "With one parent being royalty and the other not, what does that make you?"

Jahzara felt herself swallow a large lump in her throat. Her legs, all four of them, began to shake. Could she answer him? Should she? If she didn't, he would tease her. If she did, he would tease her. She was in a no win-win situation. She couldn't ignore it so there was only one thing to do. She would answer as bravely as she could. Sucking in the air through her mouth she stared Adawa full in the face, her crystal blue eyes, meeting his blood red.

"My father says I'm a princess," she said, then realized she'd made a mistake.

The realization of her error crashed down on her, causing her heart beat to pound hard inside her chest. Her father told her never to acknowledge the fact, even if it was true, (and it was. Her father had said so,) that she was royalty, that with him being the king, it made her so, despite the fact that her mother wasn't. She knew she'd just made a mistake, but could it be helped? Adawa _had_ asked, even if he did it only as a means of getting this exact response so he could use it against her. Never mind that. She was ready to defend herself and the title she could never acknowledge, except this once.

The gray cub smirked. "You're not a princess," he sneered. "You're nothing, so is your mother, and your father is a traitor."

At this, Jahzara heard a low soft growl, and knew that the sound was coming from her. She didn't care. No matter what was said, her parents were good, her father the best good she'd ever seen and possibly ever would as far as a grown lion was concerned.

"My father is no traitor," she snarled. "My mother _is_ something and so am I."

Adawa watched this display, very much amused. He wished Tisha was here to see it, but he could tell her sister was giving her more of her foolish opinions about the cub in front of him. He found himself laughing and started circling Jahzara again. His next intention was about to be shown.

"Oh no, you're not," he said.

Without warning, he pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. She was on her side quickly and struggling under his strong grip. He held a proud smile on his face and the many times he'd done this. How well his grip kept her in place. His mother told him that he had the strength of his father.

Jahzara clawed the grass and turned her head up to him, seeing the whiteness of his teeth and the gleam of pleasure in his eyes. "Adawa, let me go," she snarled, snapping her teeth.

He didn't speak but lowered his mouth to her cheek. "I don't think so. I'm enjoying this…"

The feel of his breath on her cheek sickened her. The smell of it made the sickness worse, but the feel of his claws marking her side outdid his last two actions. It didn't hurt, it was light. He was trying to hurt her, yet he wasn't. Perhaps thinking if he left a mark, the king would become angry. Though many hated him for what he did, Adawa's mother included, anyone who harmed his daughter would be dealt with. He'd never said it, but an action would make him do so. Adawa had to be careful, very careful.

He lifted the claw covered paw and looked down at her. She didn't speak, didn't whimper. She faced him, eye-to-eye. "You're strong," he said, and then he thought for a moment. "Let's see if this will make you –"

He never finished his sentence as a blow to the side knocked him off Jahzara and sent him sprawling to the ground. With a grunt, his attacker got off him, leaving him there in the grass to look on. It was Safiya. She had tackled him and now she was helping Jahzara to her feet. He groaned and got up, shaking the grass from his fur. He was irritated that his fun had been interrupted and it showed in his eyes. Why couldn't she mind her own business? Or, why wasn't she with him and her sister in making Jahzara's life miserable? Why did she, the sister of Tisha, live up to a name so opposite?

Safiya growled and snarled at him then she led Jahzara away to a nearby waterhole. She looked around to see the king's mother, and the queen's mother not far from them. From what she could see Nadia had watched the whole thing and was pleased that Safiya interfered. The young cub sent the older lioness a smile and a nod, which was returned, and the king's mother laid her head down to rest. Then Safiya looked over Jahzara.

"Good, he didn't leave any claw marks," she said then nuzzled her friend.

Jahzara sighed. "He was about to. I didn't do anything when he lightly clawed me."

The reddish brown cub's light green eyes darkened. "I wish we had another male cub in the pride, a good one."

"We don't, Saffy."

"Are you going to tell your grandmother?" Safiya asked.

Jahzara shook her head. "She'll tell my parents and then they'll worry, my mom especially. I don't want to see that and my father doesn't need it."

Her friend agreed silently and the two turned their eyes as Tisha tended to Adawa.

"You okay?" she asked the gray cub.

"I'm fine. Can't you control your own sister?" he growled.

Tisha rolled her eyes. "What would be the point in that? My mom tells us we have to get along. 'You are blood related after all'," she said, quoting something her mother had once said.

Now it was Adawa's turn to roll his eyes. "No offense, but that's stupid. Doesn't you mother know–"

"That Safiya is friends with _her_? Yeah, she knows but she also knows that Safiya will disobey her and continue to be friends with the so-called 'Blessed Princess'."

Adawa shook his head, his eyes narrowing. "Safiya's a fool."

Tisha's eyes matched his. "Yes, she is."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"You're sure this will work?"

"Of course it will. It's guaranteed."

"Good."

"May I ask why?"

"No."

"Fine, whatever…"

There was a pause. "You're sure there's enough?"

"Trust me, there's plenty."

"All right, thank you for your services."

"I didn't want to do this before you asked, and I certainly don't after the fact."

"Too late, you already have, so deal with it."

"That's easy for you to say…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Good. Then you know that you are not allowed to speak of this to anyone, right?"

"Why would I do that? I don't like exposing guilt or wrong-doing, especially if it's mine."

"Playing the coward?"

"I prefer honesty and virtue. What I've done now is anything but, and you… What of you?"

"Why do you care?"

"I shouldn't."

"Then don't ask."

"Are we done here?"

"You say there's enough, I believe you." A frustrated groan sounded. "Yes, we're done."

"Don't bother thanking me. We'll both pay for this when we die."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The afternoon sun settled in the sky when the hunting party returned to the caves. The former queen, her friend, and the cubs were there as well, the cubs' mouths opened with hunger at the large bodies of meat the lionesses had come home with.

Each lioness, upon seeing their king's mother, bowed. Nadia returned their show of respect but she still didn't like it. It didn't seem to sink into their heads that she wasn't the queen. True, she'd only lead them and took care of their personal needs and social trials during her four years as queen but she'd never meant to leave such a paw print in their minds. They were supposed to be turning their trials and needs over to Sauda. _She_ was their queen, had been for over a year.

Nadia's ears fell. She knew why the pride wasn't turning to Sauda as easily or as quickly as they had to her. _She doesn't care about them… I know she's been through a lot in her life, but it's in the past. It's going to eat her alive if she lets it. _The old lioness tried to hide the small tears of sorrow that appeared in her eyes. _Maybe she wants it to…_

A groan of frustration reached her ears and they snapped upward, her head turning to her left at Radhiya, who was shaking her head, almost angrily or frustrated, irritated, or all three. Nadia nudged her lightly. "What is it?" she asked gently.

"It's Sauda. I've just been told she wasn't with the hunting party… again." A low growl sounded in her throat.

Nadia looked to the right. Jahzara was still there, being quiet and staring out into the lands, looking for any sign of her parents. Nadia was grateful for that. _Thinking of them may help her forget the events of today with Adawa._ But in her mind, she knew it wasn't true. The cub, her granddaughter, wouldn't forget. They'd happen again tomorrow and every day after. Her empathy rose but so did her anger. If Nkosi didn't talk to Adawa's mother, she would, but if Nkosi did, she would be at his side.

She shook her head, remembering Radhiya's words. Her mouth fell open in shock. "She wasn't with them again?"

Radhiya shook her head.

"Do they know where she was?"

"No. Apparently Sauda didn't tell them where she was going. She must have just snuck off." The lioness huffed. "She was always good at that. It drove me crazy when she was a cub, but it irritates me now."

"Will you talk to her?"

"I'll try, but I doubt it'll do any good."

Nadia nodded, knowing she was right. A loud gasp to her right caused her to look down. Jahzara's eyes were suddenly brightened. "What is it, Jahzara?" the old lioness asked.

"It's Dad and Mom, they're coming! Can I go to them?"

Nadia smiled, mainly at the bright glow in her granddaughter's eyes. "Go sweetheart." She watched the cub and wished she could see that kind of glow in the girl's eyes every day. She saw Nyari nuzzle Jahzara, then Nkosi did the same and the three of them approached. _Like a royal family,_ Nadia thought to herself.

Her son walked up to her and they bumped heads in greeting. She did the same to Nyari, who was more like a daughter-in-law to her than Sauda. Radhiya just bowed her head to the king. It was all she could do.

Jahzara walked alongside her father and the three separated, as much as it pained Nkosi to do so. But this was just for show. The spot next to him was reserved for the queen, who wasn't Nyari, but could have been had things been different. Nkosi looked around at his pride and noticed something was off. Someone was missing. He looked at one of the lionesses in front. "Where is Queen Sauda?" he asked, cringing slightly at how the name sounded so foreign.

Before the lioness could answer, another shouted, "Here she comes, sire, and with an extra kill!"

They all looked to see Sauda dragging what was indeed a kill. No one helped. They figured if she caught it on her own then she could drag it to the pile.

She did, sighing heavily from tiredness as she laid it next to the others. She walked up to Nkosi but made no move to nuzzle him, though she had a feeling that the lionesses expected her to. It repulsed her. She wished they could just come out with it and stop pretending. She did, however, speak to him. "It's for Nyari."

Her words surprised him, but seeing no evidence of foul play in her eyes, he nodded, not even bothering to say 'thank you'. He couldn't. He didn't want to start something with her, didn't want to give reason.

He gave the blessing and everyone started taking their pieces. He motioned to Nyari, giving her a smile and a deep nod. She joined him with their daughter at her side. He made another motion to the kill Sauda had caught. "It's for you," he said.

She looked at him, confused. "Why?"

"I didn't ask."

She looked down at it. It was antelope. "Well," Nyari spoke, drawing the word out slowly, "she _did_ catch it. Shouldn't let it go to waste."

Nkosi didn't reply but gave her a small smile.

In her own response she returned his smile and started to eat. Nkosi and Jahzara shared his part of the catch. The rest of the meal was quiet, almost peaceful and Nkosi was thankful.

While she spoke in quiet conversation with her friend and caught a few glances toward the way of her daughter, Radhiya couldn't help but feel that something was out of place, something wrong and one question filtered through her mind. Why Sauda would leave the hunting party to catch a kill and give it to Nyari.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rashid wasn't one to be woken out of a sound sleep, especially at night. For him to be woken at night was a rare thing. His master had been a few times during Rashid's internship but those days were long gone, _years_ long gone.

The shaman jolted upright at the sound of a loud voice, almost like a roar. He shivered and got out of his grass bed, walked to the opening of his tree and looked down. Sure enough the sound had been a roar and it had come from a lioness. Even in the dark he knew who it was, but he had to ask, had to know before he could do anything.

"Who goes there?" he called.

"I am sorry to wake you this late at night Rashid, but we need you."

He recognized the voice of the 'queen's' mother, Radhiya. He rubbed hand over his face and shook his head to shake off the sleep. "What is it?" He tried not to sound irritated but he really needed his sleep! What could possibly be so important that they needed him _now_?

"It's Nyari. The king says something is very wrong with her. He sent me to get you."

Another shake of his head but he understood now. If the king needed him, then it was important and his presence, even this late at night, was required. If it was about Nyari, the lioness Rashid knew his king was deeply in love with, the same lioness who is the mother of the king's daughter, the heiress then Rashid was awake instantly, though a part of him didn't like it. He went back to his grass bed where he kept his supplies, placed whatever he would need in the leaf pouch he'd made for himself years before, and placed the vine strap around his shoulder.

No sooner than that he leapt out of the tree and was on Radhiya's back. The lioness ran as fast as she could back to the caves and Rashid felt guilty for allowing her to carry his weight. Radhiya wasn't as young as she used to be, but Rashid knew this was the fastest way.

Throughout the journey Rashid prayed, mainly that he could heal Nyari but he also prayed for her well-being before he got there.

Radhiya was praying too. For Nyari's well-being and that she would be all right. She knew it would crush Nkosi if anything, God forbid, happened to her. But her heart was aching. Something about Sauda's action earlier that afternoon caused her mind to spin. Why would Sauda hunt away from the party, and give her kill to Nyari? She felt her eyes burn intensely but shoved the feeling away. She couldn't think about it now but she would when they got to the caves. She would talk to Nadia and then to Sauda. She would question her daughter no matter how irritating she found it.

Radhiya _had_ to know.

She had to know whether Sauda's separate hunt and giving her kill to Nyari and Nyari's sudden illness were related.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It was his daughter who woke him, his daughter who told him that her mother was 'wet, warm'. He was curious, naturally, so he looked at the lioness beside him. She was lying on her side, her front and back paws twitching. A part of him thought she might be having a dream, but just in case he spoke her name. No response so he tried again. A response then, a soft pain filled moan and her twitches grew.

Worried, the king told his daughter to stay with her mother. Then he left his chambers, stepped into the main den and walked to the corner his mother had vacated since his coronation a year ago. He woke the older lioness gently.

When Nadia stirred and rose, Nkosi told her what was wrong and asked if she could watch Jahzara.

"I'm going to send for the shaman," he said.

His mother nodded but before either of them could move, another voice was heard. They turned to see an older version of Sauda. It was, of course, Sauda's mother, Radhiya.

"If it's all right with you, Nkosi, I'll get Rashid," she said.

He quickly considered, smiled faintly and gave her permission. "Thank you, Radhiya."

When she was gone Nkosi turned back to his mother. "Can you take Jahzara to the cave Nyari once had?"

"Yes, I'll take care of her, you go back to Nyari."

"She's in my chamber. I'll get her."

A few moments later her granddaughter approached, head low and eyes looking on the sleeping forms of the pride members. Nadia followed her gaze. She was surprised they hadn't woken, but she was also relieved. If they were awake now, they'd want to know why the cub of their king was with her. _That's the last thing this child needs._

"Hi, Jahzara," the former leader said with a warm smile.

"Dad said you'll be taking care of me."

"Yes."

She pawed the ground. "Mom's not well."

Nadia rubbed the cub's head with the side of her face and licked her cheek. "Your father sent for the shaman. He'll be here soon to take care of your mother."

"What's wrong with her?"

Nadia shivered. She hoped Nyari wouldn't – No. No, she couldn't think about that, though the possibility had filtered through her son's mind and now through hers. She swallowed and answered honestly. "I don't know, Jahzara."

She fought to keep the fear out of her voice and from her eyes… for the sake of her granddaughter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

In the royal chamber, Nkosi was pacing, his eyes frantically looking to Nyari, not wanting to keep his eyes off her for anything. He finally stopped pacing and lay down beside her with an outstretched foreleg, a paw touching hers. He drew back and put it on her forehead. It too was wet, damp. Jahzara had been right not that he didn't believe her, but what could have caused it and why wasn't she responding to him calling her name?

Worry fell over his face with each pulse pounding beat of his heart. He shivered.

"Nyari..." He could feel the tremor in his voice. "What is ailing you, my love?"

He studied her. It looked as though she was barely breathing. Reluctantly, he moved closer and lowered his head down to her side. His eyes grew. She _was_ barely breathing! He shut his eyes and pulled himself away. What was wrong with her? Was it today? Did she spend too much time in the sun and not enough in the shade? No, that couldn't be it. She'd spent plenty of days with him on his walks around the kingdom and _never_ got sick. So, if it wasn't that, then what?

Another thought crossed his mind. The carcass Sauda caught for her? He tensed. That bothered him and all afternoon he'd wondered what it was all about. Why would Sauda go out of her way to catch a kill for Nyari?

A dark look spread across his features and he felt his eyes snap and a low growl come out of his mouth, the rumbles of more growing in his throat. Was it possible that the carcass had something to do with this? Was there something wrong with it and Sauda, giving her the benefit of the doubt, didn't know? He closed his eyes again and rose to resume his pacing.

He hated seeing Nyari like this. Twitching and moaning in a pain that hurt his ears, even though the moans were soft. Nkosi stomped a paw on the hard ground in frustration. When would Rashid be here?

Minutes passed, his eyes going from the entrance of the chamber, back to Nyari again. He paced back and forth, back and forth until he couldn't take it and lay down near Nyari again. When Rashid appeared, he could just say his name.

He _had_ to keep watch on Nyari no matter what. She was important to him in so many ways. They were not married but he loved her as if she were his wife. But it was more than that. She was the mother of his cub, the heiress to the throne. Nyari, in her own way, and in his eyes, was queen, _his_ queen. She was there for him when Sauda wasn't or refused to be, or both. Nyari was everything Sauda wasn't. She was everything Sauda never could or wanted to be.

He continued to watch her, his mind spinning, questioning and wondering constantly what had made her so ill.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was probably a few minutes, if that, he heard the voice of the shaman, the padding of feet coming to him and Nyari. He didn't look at the monkey, didn't even glance in his direction.

He rose, took a few steps back and when the shaman turned to look at him, Nkosi only said two words: "Help her."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nadia was grateful that her granddaughter had fallen asleep so quickly. She wasn't sure just how much of the cub's questions regarding her mother she could take. Not that she could blame the girl. She'd have done the same if it had been her mother. Any cub would. It was instinct and it was natural. Though she was happy that Jahzara's questions had ceased when she closed her eyes, Nadia's own questions, the ones that seemed to run like frightened prey through her mind, didn't.

What was wrong with Nyari? Would Rashid be able to heal her? How long would it take, and would Nyari come out of this unharmed?

She looked down at Jahzara and swallowed. She gently nuzzled the cub, licking her on the top of her head. Nyari _had_ to come out of this alive and well. She had to for Nkosi's sake and for Jahzara's.

"Nadia," said a familiar voice at the small cave's entry.

The former leader's eyes looked up. Radhiya was there with a concerned look. Nadia glanced down at Jahzara and thinking she would be all right without her for a moment, she carefully rose and met Radhiya.

"What is it?" she asked and her friend jerked her head to the side. They walked a little ways out and Nadia was surprised to see many of the pride lionesses up and around. They didn't look in their direction, which was fine with her.

Radhiya spoke. "I found Rashid and he's here tending to Nyari."

"Good. Did you see Nkosi?"

"No. I didn't want to disturb him, and I take it he asked you to look after Jahzara?"

"Yes. She doesn't need to see her mother in such a state."

"I agree."

They were quiet for a while, looking at each other, then to the rest of the cave, which was now empty. "Did you speak to Sauda yet?" Nadia finally asked.

Radhiya growled. All through the journey from the caves to get Rashid and back again the name of her daughter and what went on earlier that afternoon played in her mind as did the questions and she had to wonder if Nadia was going through the same. They both knew Sauda well enough that their thoughts regarding her were in perfect tune.

"Not yet but I'm going to. I just don't know when. I want to wait and hear what Rashid has discovered with Nyari's illness."

"I'm worried about that."

"Me too…" She put her eyes to the entrance of the den, where much of the pride was now outside and talking.

In their own way, no matter what their thoughts about Jahzara, they're worried too, she thought to herself. In the back of their minds, they're worried. Nyari is one of them, she's one of us. She's still a pridal lioness.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nkosi explained the whole thing to Rashid, at least as best as he could. There wasn't much. Nyari had eaten her part of the kill and Jahzara had woken him to tell him that her mom was wet. He told the shaman that Nyari had been out with him on his travels through the kingdom.

"But I don't think that has anything to do with it. She's accompanied me on my travels before and this has never happened. It wouldn't make sense if she's sick because she was out in the sun too long. She wasn't. While I would meet with the animals she'd find the nearest resting place with plenty of shade and a waterhole."

"I agree with you wholeheartedly, sire."

"So, what is this?"

Rashid looked back at Nyari. He had done all he could. He gave her some special leaves that would dull the fever and the way her body was sweating. Even her twitches had stopped. He finally stood and faced the lion, hands on his hips, his expression grave. He shook his head.

"I don't know." He paused for a moment as something occurred to him. It showed in his eyes, which were wide. "Wait, what did the pride have as a kill?"

Nkosi told him and Rashid nodded, but the king added, "Sauda returned before everyone ate with her own kill. Instead of eating it herself, she told me it was for Nyari."

The shaman was silent, processing this new information. He scratched his chin, looked at Nyari then turned back to the king. "I think I have an answer."

"Speak."

"It is very possible that the animal was sick. Perhaps a wounded leg that went untreated and got infected." Rashid put his hands behind his back, eyeing Nkosi respectfully. "Did Sauda say anything about how she caught the animal?"

"No."

"She didn't say which side of the kingdom she hunted on?"

"No."

Rashid became quiet and let his hands fall to his sides. "Well, unless I hear it from her –"

"I doubt you will," Nkosi muttered.

"Then if I don't know where she hunted, I can't determine whether Nyari's illness is related to Sauda's catch being sick."

Nkosi growled and shook his head. He muttered something Rashid couldn't understand. At a length, the leader spoke with a low head, the bangs of his mane covering his eyes. "True… then that leaves only one option."

Rashid waited, but he knew what was coming.

"I have to talk to Sauda." Another shake of his head, this time more aggressively. He circled the cave and snarled. "I had a feeling something wasn't right with Sauda's offering, but without proof…"

"A… testimony from the queen would be very useful, sire. If she tells you, then you tell me it's admissible."

"Yes…" Nkosi's voice was hard, dry. Then he asked the question he'd been dreading since the shaman's arrival. "Will Nyari be all right?" He felt his voice crack.

The monkey flinched and rubbed the back of his neck. What should he say? Should he tell the truth? Speak what had been going through his mind from the moment Nkosi told him what had happened? Could he admit that this wasn't normal? He'd rarely had to deal with food poisoning in his years as a shaman, but this, Rashid was quick to reason with himself, was anything but a simple case. Nkosi told him that Nyari had yet to throw up any remnants of the meat she'd eaten.

That wasn't a good sign. Rashid knew that well. Throwing up after eating a bad catch was normal. Was Nyari's body fighting or succumbing? Rashid shivered from the cold air in the cave and from his own fears, if they were correct. He jolted himself, felt his knees shake. His king needed an answer. He could tell a half truth, right?

Nkosi heaved in a deep breath. "Will she be okay?"

He flinched again and did the only thing he could. He needed more time to assess Nyari, but he also needed sleep. "I've done all I can, your majesty, at least for tonight."

That didn't answer the question and Nkosi could feel anger and rage rising inside him. He had to let it out but he didn't want to yell at Rashid. There was someone, however, he did want to yell at. He bit his tongue and gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes to force his anger down. He was able to quench it, but barely, so barely.

He felt his front claws come out and he tapped the ground with them softly. He allowed one paw to scrape the ground. He opened his eyes again, not caring how they looked to the shaman. He wasn't giving him the straight answer he wanted. He was beating around the bush, which was so unlike Rashid. Was this more than just food poisoning? He swallowed a lump in his throat and asked again, a little gentler, but still hard and dryly.

"Rashid, will Nyari be okay?"

The question was posed for the third time and Rashid knew he had no choice. He would tell the truth… partly. It was best until he got a good grip on the situation and its cause. "She will be fine for now," he held up a hand, "but I'm coming back first thing in the morning."

Nkosi released a breath. It wasn't what he wanted to hear but it would have to do. Rashid could only do so much. He nodded forcefully. "Okay, thank you."

The shaman bowed. "You're welcome, highness."

"You may go. You need rest."

Rashid walked up and put a hand on the king's shoulder. He could see fatigue in the lion's eyes but concern for the lioness on the floor of his cave. "And you, sire, and you."

Nkosi nodded and walked to the entrance of the chamber with Rashid. He gave him a small grateful smile then looked to see his mother and Radhiya across the way. He dipped his head, eyes on his mother. Nadia understood and spoke to Radhiya who turned to the cave in which his daughter was probably sleeping. His mother came to him and they gently bumped heads.

"How is she, son?" the Queen Mother asked.

"Rashid gave her some special leaves that will help bring down the fever, but I fear this isn't a case of food poisoning, not a regular one anyway. Rashid doesn't either, I can tell, but he doesn't want to bring me pain. He wants to treat her more tomorrow, to which I agreed. I wasn't about to have him sleep deprived, and…" He paused.

"Nkosi…"

"I'm hoping that this is nothing, that's it's something mild." He started to shake. He blinked. "I don't want to lose her mother." His mouth began to quiver.

Nadia rested her head on his shoulder. "She'll be all right, son."

He didn't reply, nor moved. He let his tears fall.

Not long after he and Jahzara returned to the royal chambers. The cub asked about her mother and Nkosi felt he had to stall, or perhaps say what he'd told his mother. He went with the second. "The shaman gave your mother some medicine to bring her fever down. That's why she was wet."

His daughter, not sure what to make of this, saw the look in his eyes, the tired look that really said 'I'm not in the mood for questions' and she nodded at his response. "Will she be okay, Dad?" she asked.

Staring in to her innocent eyes, Nkosi didn't have the heart to give her the same look again. He said, "The shaman is coming back tomorrow to check on her. We'll know more then, okay?"

Jahzara nodded and rubbed herself against his foreleg. He licked her head and they returned to Nyari, who still hadn't moved. Jahzara settled herself near her father and cast a glance to her unmoving mother. She made a move to her but Nkosi held her back. Whatever Nyari was sick with, he didn't want his daughter to catch it too, but Rashid said it was not contagious.

The cub's ears went back and she spoke in a whisper. "Mom, please be better." After that she fell asleep, her head resting delicately on her forepaws.

Nkosi was touched, but then everything his daughter did touched him. He looked at her and smiled, then put his eyes on the unmoving form of the lioness he loved. He didn't speak for fear his voice would break. He put his head on his paws, a small tear leaking out of each eye and one thought ran through his tired mind.

_God, please don't take her…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Early the next morning, Rashid returned with the royal advisor, Erevu. Upon seeing the king's tired, weary look, Rashid entered the royal chambers and started tending to Nyari.

Erevu glanced at his leader. "Rashid told me about Nyari," he said, forming his words carefully, keeping his eyes low to the ground.

Nkosi nodded numbly. "Are there any problems?"

The cheetah flinched but forced himself to meet the king's gaze. He could feel his lower jaw tremble but he nodded all the same. "I'm… afraid so, sire," he said, his voice covered in what sounded like regret.

Nkosi sighed heavily and lowered his head. He had to go through his options and fast, but he didn't want to. It seemed it was taking all his energy just to get his mind working. Last night had thrown him into a spin and he felt dizzy from it. All through the night, the images in his mind were not what he'd hoped. Instead of dreaming that Nyari would be well, she was still weak, moaning out for someone, and unable to speak a word or move. She was completely immobile. The worst part was that his mind had formed an image of her not breathing at all.

That one had scared him and it was enough to make him force his eyes open and come closer to her. He'd watched her for several good long heartbeats, hoping and praying that the image he'd seen in his mind wasn't true to his eyes. It proved not. Nyari's chest rose and fell, but barely. It wasn't what he'd hoped for but even a little bit was plenty reason for him to rest a little easier but he was still troubled the rest of the night.

And now… he hoped Rashid could give him a good diagnosis, one hopefully, that could be treated with his medicines.

He shook his head and looked at Erevu. Did he really want to deal with the animals? Did he really want to hear more of their squabbles, their foolish arguing? Did he really want to resolve problems they _could_ solve themselves but were too lazy to do so? He was the ruler of the Eastern Valley, but he wasn't a god.

Nkosi gritted his teeth. He knew he should go out and do his duty. He had to be king but he just didn't want to leave Nyari. She had no one else, aside from him. How would it look if she woke and he wasn't there? He hadn't been there when her mother died or when she suffered through depression and grief. Could he fail her again? He _wanted_ to be there!

He closed his eyes and after a moment, opened them again, looking at the ground. He could feel determination, knowing what he must do. Nyari wouldn't want him to miss a day of ruling because of her. It's the kind of lioness she was. And he loved her for it.

Nkosi sighed hard and spoke. "Okay, let's go."

The cheetah's head snapped up. His eyes remained deeply unsure.

"It's all right, Erevu. I may not be in my right mind today, but if there are problems, then as king I need to help the leaders. I'll do what I can to regain my focus. Let's go."

The advisor turned and walked out of the den but Nkosi stared after him. He didn't want to but he had no choice. And he knew Nyari better than anyone in the pride. He knew she would understand. She always did, and Rashid would do everything in his power to figure out what was wrong with her.

Nkosi took a breath and left the cave with three things on his mind. First his daughter, who was in the care of his mother and with her, she would be safe. Second, hoping the day would pass quickly and that the leaders' problems weren't too bad. Third, that afternoon would come so he could return home, embrace his daughter and finally find out what caused his love to become so ill.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Adawa had never heard of anyone getting sick. His mother never got sick. The same was true for Tisha and Safiya's mother. His mother, along with Tisha and Safiya's, and the rest of the pride had heard that one of the lionesses had fallen gravely ill. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He had no emotion or concern for the ill adult lioness. Did he know her and if he did what was he to do or say?

He'd asked his mother, mainly to hear her reaction. It wasn't what he expected, and yet it was. The lioness who was ill was none other than Jahzara's mother. At that, he felt no sympathy, no empathy. No emotion whatsoever. He hated Jahzara and her mother, though Adawa did not know her personally. His mother, he learned held no concern for Jahzara's mother. With that, he knew he shouldn't either.

Tisha had told him that her mother was a little concerned for Jahzara's mother, but not enough to make it known.

"I couldn't speak. I don't know Jahzara's mother, and I wouldn't want to. She may be nice and all but Mom says that Jahzara's mother is a lioness who thinks she's the mate of the king and not the queen."

"But she's not, the queen is. Who could doubt that?" Adawa rolled his eyes.

Tisha didn't reply but looked ahead to see her sister beside Jahzara, the two walking as close as they could to the mother of the king, Jahzara's grandmother. Tisha felt the fur along her back rise and bristle. She was slowly beginning to hate her sister for her friendship with Jahzara. She was even starting to hate the fact that she and Safiya were blood related. They were nothing alike, though their fur color said otherwise, but were it not for their having different eye color it would be difficult to tell who was who.

Now the cubs were settled, but no one played. Nadia wasn't too concerned but she kept her eyes open just the same. In case Adawa and Tisha decided to try something. She hoped they wouldn't. Jahzara had enough on her mind. And if anything happened, if Tisha and Adawa decided to start trouble, she would handle it, but just not her, Safiya too.

The cubs were separate, in the same pairing. Tisha was with Adawa, and Safiya was eying her intently, to make sure she and Adawa didn't plan on bothering Jahzara who stood beside her with a worried downcast look. Safiya tore her eyes from the two and to Jahzara. She felt sorrow. No cub, she decided, should have to tell her father that her mother was warm and wet, in other words, sick.

Watching Jahzara broke her heart. The brown cub's crystal blue eyes were glassy and she looked as if she didn't want to be here. There was only one place, Safiya thought that she does want to be and it's with her mother. True, her father was out, but he was running the kingdom. It was his job.

She came close to Jahzara but willed herself not to speak.

The king's daughter had her eyes shut now in as much time it took for Safiya to blink. Jahzara wasn't sure what she should be doing but playing was not an option. How could she when her mother was so sick that she couldn't speak, let alone move? How could she play when any movement from her would give Adawa and Tisha the pleasure of teasing and bullying her? How could she when Safiya was there beside her, wondering if she was all right?

At a large length she managed to part her lips and speak, but did so at a volume only she and Safiya could hear. "I'm worried for her, Saffy."

The reddish brown female didn't reply but gave a soft nod.

"She's my mother. The only one I'll ever have." Despite her best efforts she felt her chest begin to hurt. Her front legs started to shake.

Safiya didn't know what to say. Perhaps, she reasoned in her mind, it was best for her to say nothing and instead support her friend in her time of great need.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to her," Jahzara said, small tears starting to pool in her eyes.

Safiya drew closer to her friend, still not speaking. She didn't sympathize with her but she was empathetic, more so than her sister. She put her head on Jahzara's shoulder and allowed her to cry softly.

The Queen Mother watched the four cubs with different looks about her face. When she saw Adawa and Tisha, part of her feared the two would make trouble, but to her surprise and great relief, they didn't. They were, however, talking. About what, Nadia didn't know nor did she want to. Satisfied that they were going to behave for once, she allowed her eyes to fall on Jahzara and Safiya. She felt her heart break. Her granddaughter and her only friend were lying down and Jahzara, from the looks of it, had her head on Safiya's shoulder.

Nadia felt a deep hole of sorrow within her heart and soul. She knew that Jahzara's life would by no means be filled with blessings, but she was only a cub! Did she really have to suffer for what her parents did? Them coming together under the most heart wrenching and life changing circumstances so the kingdom and all its inhabitants could have an heir of royal blood, even if it was only half?

It wasn't fair, but then life wasn't fair. Life had ups and downs, its trials and tribulations. She knew that, as did her son, Nyari, Sauda and Radhiya. The five of them… they knew it better than anyone in the pride. They all had to suffer some kind of life problem. The one thing they all had in common was that they suffered it emotionally, mentally, physically and sometimes socially.

Part of her had often wanted to find Habari, drag him back to the Eastern Valley, and threaten him to undo what he'd done so long ago. But it could never happen. She had no idea where Habari was or if he was even alive. And she couldn't threaten him to undo anything.

In his best intentions, however false they were, he had ruined five lives with one single act and had inadvertently caused this cub, her grandchild, _their_ grandchild to go through the kind of cubhood no cub, royalty or not, should have to go through. Cubhoods were supposed to be those few years they would never forget but Jahzara, Nadia knew, would _want_ to forget. Instead of having fun with the other cubs she was being tormented by two.

She shut her eyes and felt a few tears seep out and roll down her cheeks. "God," she prayed. "Please, don't let anything happen to Nyari. Jahzara needs her. Nkosi needs her…" She sighed and sniffed then walked over to the two female cubs, came to the other side of Jahzara and allowed her granddaughter to bury her head in the fur of her upper shoulder.

Safiya put a paw on Jahzara's back.

The entire clearing, including the side Adawa and Tisha were on, was eerily silent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rashid wiped his forehead with his left forearm. He could feel the dampness in his fur, and sighed heavily. He was doing all he could. He'd been at this for a long time, hours.

He had no idea what time it was, but he didn't dare leave the royal chambers or the den to take a look at the sun's position in the sky. Above all, he couldn't leave Nyari. The king was counting on him to find a reason and he wasn't about to fail his ruler.

He shook his head and blinked his tired eyes. He was thirsty, exhausted. He licked his dry lips and rubbed the back of his neck, massaging the muscles. It felt good but it wasn't helping. He couldn't stop, no matter how much his mind screamed at him, no matter how much his heart pounded profusely in his chest. He groaned, paced a little and stomped his foot into the ground. Pain spread from his foot to his lower leg but he ignored it.

He had reached a breakthrough. He was pleased but not in a good way. He groaned louder and walked to a wall of the chamber, turned with his back to it and slid down onto his seat, his eyes watching the still unmoving form of Nyari. He felt weak, powerless, and helpless.

Why did this have to happen? What was he going to tell the king?

He had to tell the truth but it wouldn't be easy. He raised his knees to his chest and did the only thing a pained, helpless animal like him could do. He placed his arms on his knees, lowered his head, buried his face and wept.

_Lord… I have failed… again!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When the afternoon sun started to set, Nkosi was tired. But thankfully the leaders he'd met with didn't have too much strife for him to handle. They'd only wanted to let him know that things were well among them and their people, to which Nkosi was deeply grateful.

When they were gone, Erevu had looked at him with tired eyes and a heavy sigh to accompany his fatigue. "That's it, your majesty. That's the last of them."

The lion nodded. "Good, good. Now you go home and get some sleep, Erevu, that's an order."

The cheetah smiled, bowed his head saying, "Yes, sir," and departed, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Nkosi watched and started off for his own home. He was amazed he'd been able to do this, let alone think of reasonable solutions for those leaders who couldn't solve their problems. Though he didn't want to, and chided himself for it all day, he had put Nyari and Jahzara to the far corners of his mind so he could focus on his political duties. He hated putting the kingdom first before his family, who needed him now more than ever. But he had a duty and it was to the kingdom first and foremost. One day he would have to teach Jahzara that, but not for a few years thank goodness.

He wondered how she was and if Adawa and Tisha had given her any trouble. They had to have known about her mother. Perhaps their mothers told them. Nkosi shivered. He knew Adawa and Tisha's mothers well. They didn't like the fact that his daughter was from a lioness who was not his wife, but that couldn't helped in any way. Maybe one day they would understand but if not, he couldn't force them. It was, after all, their choice, just as it was Adawa and Tisha's choice to obey them and hang on their every word, even if their words were false.

For the whole of the day, since he left his chambers and the den, his heart ached. It ached for Jahzara, but she was strong. She would be all right and she had his mother watching over her and the other cubs. But he ached most of all for Nyari. Her image was the only thing he saw when he wasn't in council with the leaders. He also wondered if Rashid had figured out what was wrong.

If it was life-threatening, Nkosi hoped that Rashid, with all his medicines, would find something that would help her get well. If not… well, he didn't want to think about that. If anything happened to her a part of him would die, he was sure of it. She completed him in ways Sauda never could and not just… He shook his head. He and Nyari were closer than he and Sauda never were. That's all there was to it, at least in his eyes. Whether he was right or wrong didn't matter. He just didn't want to lose her, simple as that.

He took another deep breath and started to run for home. He loved slow walks but without Nyari at his side he couldn't enjoy it. Running would get him home faster and the faster he got home, the sooner he would see Rashid and finally find out what had made Nyari sick. When he saw the caves in his vision the lionesses from the hunting party were outside. Good. They were home early and caught dinner successfully. His eyes quickly darted to all of them, his mind counting how many were there tonight. No one was missing, not even Sauda for which he was glad, but still suspicious. He would deal with her later. He had to see Rashid!

There was, however, no sign of his mother, daughter or the other cubs. He wasn't worried. He knew his mother would never let anything happen to them. They would be home, they always were. He heard a few lionesses call out to him but he didn't stop and respond. Nyari was his top priority. He dashed into the main den and sprinted up to his chambers.

"Rashid!" he called out. He stopped inside the entrance and waited. His ears rose. "Rashid?" he called again.

After a moment he heard some shuffling and at last the brown colored form of the shaman walked up to him.

Nkosi tilted his head. The shaman looked bewildered, filled with fatigue, looking so tired it was all he could do to stand.

"Sire…" Rashid said, speaking in a voice that didn't sound like him at all. His mouth hung open, his eyes glassy.

Nkosi wasn't in the mood to play twenty questions. "How is she, Rashid? Will she be all right? Have you discovered the reason for –" He stopped as Rashid nodded his head up and down in a slow motion. Here, Nkosi took a breath. "Well?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sauda knew it wasn't her call, but she gave the pride permission to eat their parts of the kill. Her mother, as she expected, looked at her with a glare so hard and intense that she wasn't afraid of it, though if she were any other lioness she should have been. But she was who she was and why should she be afraid of her mother or the hard glare she was getting? She was the queen, not her mother.

Much of the pride hesitated, but their stomachs won over their feelings and they started stripping off pieces carefully, Sauda among them.

Nadia looked down at the cubs then locked eyes with her friend.

Radhiya noticed how hungry the cubs looked, especially young Jahzara. She merely shrugged at Nadia. Who was she, even in body language; tell the king's mother what to do, especially if his daughter was in her care, appointed there by the king himself? In spite of herself, as she wanted to wait until Nkosi came out, she refused to go near the kill. She sighed to herself and came to Nadia, with one eye upon her daughter for the short trip.

"I'll watch over them," she said.

"I'll go get Nkosi, and see if I can find out what's happened with Nyari."

"I pray she'll be okay."

Nadia bumped heads with her. "Me too…"

Giving a small smile to her granddaughter, she left and went into the den. The cool air surrounded her even as she walked to the royal chambers. Before she could enter, her son and the shaman were coming out.

"Rashid," she said, feeling a nervousness creep into her tone, mainly at the sight of the shaman. She felt her heart drop into her stomach as the monkey bowed to her, clutched his leaf pouch to his side and slowly departed.

She turned to her son, whose gaze was one of shock and a pain that she felt it all the way to her bones. Were her worst fears realized, were her son's? She felt her legs tremble and her eyes begin to tear as Nkosi laid his head on her shoulder. She could feel him also start to weep.

He only said two words and they shook as they left his mouth.

"She's dying…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nkosi was simply unable to sleep. What he'd learned from Rashid was enough to turn his world upside down. Yes, he wanted Rashid to figure it out, and he did.

"There's only thing that could make any animal the way Nyari is…" The shaman had sighed but continued, "Snake venom, your highness."

It was enough to have Nkosi come undone. Snake venom… that poured onto a kill – whether the kill was dead or alive – the infectious meat eaten by a predator… He'd shut his eyes, dismissed the shaman, thanking him, saw his mother and wept on her shoulder. He ate outside with his daughter, who didn't ask about her mother, to which Nkosi was pleased, but his appetite had died slowly. He ate very little and bow he was in his chambers alone, watching as the love of his life was slipping from him.

Jahzara was with his mother in the cave Nyari had birthed Jahzara. There was no way in the world he would have her here, to see her mother slipping away. He didn't and wouldn't, absolutely refused to traumatize her. She'd been going through enough as it was. And this was the last thing she needed and as her father it was his job to protect her, even from this. He wanted to spare her such pain.

Rashid didn't tell him how long she had and Nkosi didn't want to ask. If this was to be Nyari's last night on earth, he would be there for her, no matter what. He wished this wasn't happening, but he couldn't change it.

Snake venom…

He knew that when snakes bite, especially those who were poisonous, the animal dies instantly. Did the animal Sauda caught suffer from a snake bite before she killed it? Or was the animal bit after the fact? If so, either way, then why was Sauda healthy? So many questions… but they all pointed to Sauda. He wanted to talk to her but he wanted, _needed_ to stay for Nyari, if this was her final night on earth and with him…

He came to her, looked at her, pain and sadness filling his eyes and the rest of his body. He leaned over her, kissed her cheek, and then lay down beside her, putting both his paws atop one of hers.

"Nyari," he said with shaky voice, "don't go… please… Please… don't go." His eyes filled with tears. "Just because you fell in love with me, and I with you though I'm still, in the eyes of the law, married to Sauda… Just because you never boasted… and always kept to your humble nature, please, don't leave me." He paused and looked up at her face. He longed to see her beautiful eyes again, to hear her sweet wonderful voice one more time. "You are the embodiment of kindness… the light in my shadow filled world."

A sob worked its way into his throat. He blinked and a few tears fell down his face.

"Without you, I'm trapped in the shadows… trapped in the darkness, blind…" He let his mouth hang open and looked at the ceiling, to the heavens. "Oh God, in your everlasting mercy… please don't take her away from me. My daughter needs her mother… and… and I need my queen." He sobbed a little and stared at Nyari again. He kissed her cheek, wanting to show her as much affection as possible. "You're my best friend, Nyari. I still agonize in wishing that things had been different. If they'd gone their natural way we would be together, married, and our daughter would be, in the eyes of the law, a legitimate heiress to the throne. You would have been queen to my king. But now… to me you are queen, you always will be. I love you!"

He heard a change in his voice. It was getting loud and he didn't care who heard it.

"I love you with my entire heart and soul!" He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes furious. "You hear that God, I _love_ her!" He quickly quieted and closed his eyes, his breathing heavy. The tears spilled from his eyes hard, fast and he buried his face into Nyari's fur, weeping uncontrollably.

When he fell asleep, he didn't know nor did he know what had woken him, but his head jolted upright. He blinked his eyes, shook his head, yawned then turned. Nyari still hadn't moved. Nkosi braced himself as he laid his head down onto her side. There was no rise or fall, not even a little. He shut his eyes but didn't cry. He only sniffed, kissed her cheek and walked out of his chambers like a sleep-deprived lion. He was careful not to step on the lionesses as he made his way out of the den, but a few groaned and mumbled. He barely heard them.

Outside, the sky was blue with a mixture of the colors from the rising sun. He looked at it for a moment but felt no joy or warmth. He wasn't sure he would feel that again. He took a breath and let out the biggest, loudest roar he could manage. It wasn't a roar to greet the morning. It was a roar of sorrow and it woke his pride. Good. He wanted them and the entire kingdom to know that a lioness was dead.

When the echo of his roar could no longer be heard, he returned to the den, the lionesses now standing. He didn't meet their eyes, didn't speak to them, but he glanced at Radhiya, whose face masked the pain he felt.

He poked his head in the smaller cave. Nadia was already standing, facing him as was his daughter. His heart leapt into his throat and he managed to speak her name, his mouth quivering, his legs shaking.

"Jahzara, sweetheart, I need to talk to you. We're going outside, okay?"

The cub didn't bat an eye, didn't speak. She just left her grandmother, came to her father who lead her out of the den and to a waterhole not far from the cavern. They both sat down, father and daughter staring at each other.

Finally, Jahzara, pawing the grass blades in front of her, uttered her first words that morning. "It's about mom, isn't it?"

Nkosi gasped silently, but he nodded, tears filling his eyes again. This would be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do in his entire life. He prayed for strength. This day their lives would forever be changed.

"Yes… it is…"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Nkosi had been around death before. But no one he knew died during his reign, and he'd ruled now for a whole year. The only time he'd known someone who had died was when he was a cub and adolescent and still Prince of the Eastern Valley.

Never in his adulthood, unless his father was counted, which he wasn't, since they'd never found evidence that he had been killed by a rogue or just died of natural causes. The old leader was declared missing by him, his mother and the pride. The rest of the kingdom thought what their minds concluded. Nkosi didn't mind that. They were free to think how they wanted. They really didn't know the past leader as well as he, his mother, or the pride, but his father and whatever happened to him was neither here nor there. It was a long time ago anyway.

But in spite of that, or despite it, whatever, Nkosi _knew_ death. It had claimed a cub he knew when he, too, was a cub. While that death had been the result of a stupid, disobeying mistake, but even so, death had taken her. It had taken Kali, and it had taken her mother too, though her mother died the way Kali did. But Kali's mother did it out of grief.

Those deaths had been the only ones until he and his last two friends reached adolescence. Only then, did death strike again. This time it'd struck the mother of his friend, Nyari. And Nyari suffered through grief and depression. And he couldn't lift a paw to help her. His father kept him busy with teaching him how to run the land, and worse, betrothing him to a lioness he knew even then, he could never love.

Then when he became a full grown adult, his father disappeared abruptly, leaving him in charge, not that he wasn't ready for it. He'd always been ready. With no proof of his father's disappearance leading to death, it was just those three that he knew of: Kali, Kali's mother, and Nyari's mother.

A part of him always knew that one day someone in his pride would die, either from an illness or a hunt gone wrong. Losing a pride member in a fatal hunt, he could handle. He'd always been sure of that. There was no safety guaranteed in hunting, even the lionesses knew that, but it never stopped them from doing their duty.

And now, someone in his pride was dead and it was someone he knew well. More than that, it was someone he'd loved, the mother of his cub. It was Nyari, the real love of his life.

The questions still pushed their way through his mind as he clung to his young daughter, Jahzara. His heart ached, shattered, and tears continued to spill from his eyes, never ceasing for a moment or a beat. He had just told her news no cub should have to hear. Her mother was gone. She was never coming back.

"She's in the stars," he whispered, then drew breath, blowing it out. He was thankful that he and Nyari had taken some time during a starlit night to tell their child about the stars and how they represented all the good in the world and how those who did any kind of good in their lives had a place in there.

He shut his eyes, another wave of painful emotion rolling over him. He shook but forced himself to relax so he didn't hurt Jahzara, who was still pressed close to his maned chest. Perhaps it will give her some comfort looking at the stars, knowing her mother is among them, he thought desperately. It sure will give me some comfort…

"I'll miss her, Daddy," said the cub, her voice muffled as she pressed her muzzle deeper into her father's mane chest.

He sniffed and looked up at the sky. He swallowed. "I will too, sweetheart. I will too."

He didn't see the spotted, striped image coming towards them or the cave, and he didn't care. Whoever it was, he would see them later. He needed to be here with his daughter and he wasn't about to leave her for any reason.

The kingdom can wait, he thought. Today, I am not a king. I'm a grieving mate, and my daughter needs me.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Erevu had been surprised to see the king holding his daughter close. The Lion King didn't even seem to notice him. The cheetah's heart had fallen into his stomach when the monarch did not acknowledge his coming. His mind spun with questions as to why. True, he always made his presence known to his leader in the most honorable manner an animal with his position could hold, but that wasn't the full reason for his mind to spin or his heart to fall into his stomach.

It was more. Ever since yesterday when he had come with Rashid who had told him of Nyari's illness, an illness Erevu learned, that was slowly sucking the life of the lioness. That afternoon when he was dismissed and returned home he was so distraught, mainly with how pale and deeply pained the king had looked that he himself also looked it when he passed his cheetah companions, his friends and some family.

It was his dear wife, Adia, who was quick to notice the change on his face and took him off to the side where they could be alone and she could get to what was bothering him. He told her, naturally, and she'd been afraid to ask the question he himself had not wanted to ask the king, let alone the shaman.

Erevu had seen her hesitation and laid his head on her back, blinking. "I'm not sure whether Nyari will pull through. Rashid said he's never seen anything like it. I think he's convinced it's not a natural case of food poisoning. I haven't seen Nyari, nor do I want to in such a condition, and yet I have to agree with him." He'd shut his eyes, breathed through his nose, letting it out through his mouth. "I just hope and pray that she doesn't die. Nkosi… He would be crushed, devastated."

"Not only that, but… Jahzara would be without a mother," Adia added, her voice soft, a few tears forming in her eyes.

Erevu didn't reply and that night they stayed away from the other cheetahs.

When he woke up this morning the last thing he wanted to do was leave. Leave Adia, one of the few who understood what was going through his mind, and report to the king, who he'd feared and dreamt all night, was going to suffer a loss no animal, king or not, lion, cheetah or any other kind of animal should have to suffer. Then there was Nkosi's daughter. He'd thought about her too. She shouldn't have to grow up without a mother, he'd said to himself after taking a drink from a nearby waterhole. But he was duty bound to the king as the royal advisor. He couldn't take a day off, even if he wanted to, so he bade Adia good-bye and left to check with the animal leaders.

Now that he had seen the lion leader embracing his daughter, the great lion's body shaking and trembling, Erevu decided to approach the Queen Mother, Lady Nadia. Though it was in his job description to report to the Queen's Majesty, he wasn't about to. Not again. He'd done it before and it took every ounce of his strength not to slam the lioness to the ground and snarl in her face in defense of his position, a position appointed to him by the king and the king's late father. Erevu hated the queen. She had no business being second in command to the king. There was only one lioness who should have been the queen and that same lioness was in the royal chambers gravely ill.

He stepped into the cavern and spotted Lady Nadia in a corner with another lioness. He ignored the sounds from among the other pride members and approached the former ruler, bowing his head deeply.

"Madam, I am here to give the king the morning report. I saw him outside with his daughter and not wanting to disturb them, I figured that –" A lifted paw stopped him.

"Thank you, Erevu, but I am certain that my son is… He won't want a report today. You see, there… There has been a new… development today, and Nkosi –"

"It's all right, Mother," said Nkosi as he came up to them, Jahzara by his side.

Nadia looked at her son and then her granddaughter. Her heart broke for the second time this morning at the sight of the cub. She met eyes with Nkosi, knowing what he wanted. Smiling at Jahzara she and Radhiya took the cub out of the cave.

The king continued, speaking to Erevu. "I want you to go back to the leaders and tell them that I will not handle their problems today. Tell them there has been a…" the word stuck in his throat but he forced it out, "a death in the family and it may be a while before I am well enough emotionally to handle their issues."

"I understand, sire, and I will tell them." He paused in hesitation as if wondering if his next idea was good or not.

Nkosi noticed. "What?"

"She… she was a good lioness. While you talked with the leaders… I always found myself enjoying many conversations with her. I knew you bringing her along made it all easier, and, just by talking to her I could understand why." He sniffed. "I am… so sorry, your majesty, I really am."

"I appreciate your condolences and sympathies, Erevu. She said you were the best advisor my father could have picked, and that it was good that I kept you. You know what? She was right, not that I didn't always know."

Erevu shuffled a paw and looked about absently, then faced Nkosi again. "If… if there is a service, may I come? And, if I can, may I bring my wife?"

The word 'wife', though Erevu didn't mean for it, made Nkosi flinch. He quickly regained himself. "There will be a service, on the eastern side," he said, his tone sounding numb. "And yes you may come and bring… bring your mate. Come here, to the caves, when the sun starts to set."

The advisor thanked him, bowed his head, and turned to go about his duties.

Nkosi watched his friend leave and saw his mother return. He sighed heavily and laid his head on her shoulder. His mother purred and he shivered slightly. After a moment he managed to speak again.

"I hate to ask this, Mother, but can Radhiya…"

She smiled knowingly, but it wasn't amusingly, or humorously, only sadly. "Get Rashid…? She won't mind."

He removed his head from her shoulder and looked around, at anything and nothing. "I know I have Jahzara, but…" Another tremble gripped his body. He tried to control it and looked at her again. "Come with me?" It sounded more like a desperate plea than a simple question.

She nodded and followed him silently to his chambers. She knew why he wanted to see her, away from everyone. They stepped inside the chamber and Nadia was struck to a great stand still by the atmosphere of the cave she'd shared with Habari for four years of her life. Back then the cave had had life, energy. This was the cave where she and Habari held many conversations, where they often played with their son, and so many other memories. She shook herself and met eyes with her son. His head was fixed to the front. She followed his gaze and gasped quietly.

There, near the far wall, was Nyari.

Nadia swallowed but willed herself, told herself, not to speak. Besides, what could she say? Oh, what Nkosi must have gone through last night, this morning, and what he must have said to his daughter!

She watched him take a trembling step forward. Just one, but she could see his foreleg, in the air, shaking. Then he put it down. He bowed his head, trying to form the words. He moved his mouth and spoke… faintly.

"I think last night was the worst night of my life, Mother…"

She didn't speak. He didn't expect her to. This was about him, as it should be… at least for now.

"I didn't want to sleep, so I watched her. I had to. To take my eyes off her for even a second…"

He was doing that now, watching Nyari. Nadia shuddered and she felt her own emotions starting to rise.

"I talked to her, telling her she couldn't leave. Leave me, leave Jahzara… leave both of us. That we needed her, that our daughter needed her, that I needed her. I prayed to God not to take her from me." The lion's ears fell as did his expression and he shut his eyes, squeezing them tight.

Nadia saw his fore claws come out. She wanted to help, to comfort him, but she remained still. If this was his way of dealing… he has to do it _his_ way, she thought. The air in the chamber was deathly still, but also warm, yet Nadia felt no warmth at all. She knew Nkosi didn't either.

"But I guess he didn't listen," Nkosi was saying. "He took her anyway." He allowed his fore claws to scrape the ground. The screech hurt his ears but his heart was hurting more, perhaps dying inside his chest. He felt his breathing come in short gasps. He had to gain control as much as he didn't want to. "I don't know when I fell asleep, but I did. Then when I woke up this morning, I checked her and she –" Hot tears came out of his still closed eyes. He was ready to come undone. One thing was certain, he couldn't cry on his mother's shoulder again. He drew in a sob-filled shuddering breath. "Mother…"

She turned to him, sorrow for her son filling her. "Yes, my son…"

"Please go and tell Radhiya to… to get Rashid…" He didn't want to ask, but he needed to grieve alone.

"Yes, I will." She turned to go, not fully surprised with his request.

"Mom… I… thank you."

She only offered him a smile and left the chamber.

He didn't watch her depart, his eyes still on Nyari. He sniffed again harder, and finally walked up to her, knowing she would never move again, nor see him or their daughter. She was in a better place he knew but it didn't make it any easier. She would be in the afterlife and he here without her, raising their only daughter by himself. He lay down beside her, his eyes overflowing with tears.

At last he released his pain and buried his face in the side of her neck.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rashid had woken with an empty feeling in his soul. He wasn't sure what it was that'd caused him to wake before the sun rose, but the pain he felt beckoned him to rise. Heeding the call, he surrendered to the pain that quickly turned to a gnawing, a terrible one that seemed to spread to every single nerve in his body, his chest and head especially.

With an urgency unlike anything he ever felt, he rolled from his grass bed, walked to one of the tree walls, turned his back to it, faced the open land and fell to his knees, then laid flat downward on his stomach, pressing his face as close and as deep to the earth-smelling tree ground as he could get. He breathed in the air and relaxed. He had to, for the sake of the urgency, the pulse poundings of his heart and the constant buzzing in his mind.

How long he stayed there he had no idea, but he wasn't about to pull himself out of this prayer/meditation, or whatever it was. He wasn't sure himself. He'd never done this before. Oh, he'd done it but never so quickly, and upon waking? Normally, or usually, he did this after he treated a patient or had nothing else to do. But like this, once opening his eyes?

It's not natural, at least for me, he said to himself, shutting his eyelids harder. He was overwhelmed, overcome and frightened by his feelings. He'd not slept well at all last night. He just kept thinking about Nyari, Nkosi, and their cub. But most of all he kept thinking about Nyari and Nkosi, and the news he'd told the king. Nyari was going to die and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

More than ever he felt like a failure. He'd failed again and that same thought nagged at him for the rest of the day, so much in fact he refused to eat the fruits that hung from branches all around his home. For the first time in a whole year he fasted. He fasted, prayed, meditated, went over what he'd said in his head to Nkosi, and chastised himself for it. He chastised himself for not being able to do anything!

But what he was doing now, had been for who knew how long now, was anything but a large sense of guilt. It was more than that, so much more. For all he knew, it was worse, but he couldn't pull himself out. He was afraid he'd go mad if he did, which, he knew well. His old master had said that pulling a shaman out of a meditated state would leave the shaman so disoriented it would take him or her days to return to their natural state again.

The way his master and Rashid viewed it, a mediation of any form, if one went deep enough, was like an out of the body experience. His old master had gone through quite a few of those in his day, but Rashid never did and he wasn't sure he'd ever want to. He wasn't afraid, anything but. An out of the body experience would be a whole new thing for him, but if it ever happened, he wouldn't question or argue the fact. Strange things happened to shamans. The spirits demanded, commanded, or wanted strange and unusual things of them. And an out of the body experience would surely be no exception.

Suddenly, he felt a little relaxed but still incredibly pained. But he let the relaxation wash over him, and he opened his eyes, raised his head, then his body and sat on the ground, his legs crossed. His arms at his sides, his hands spread. He was about to close his eyes when he heard a familiar voice.

"Rashid, are you there?"

He groaned softly and got up, dragging himself. He looked out and there was Radhiya. From what he could see, there were tears streaming down her face. He felt his heart sink. This could not have been good, and in his mind, he knew what it was. Without hesitating, let alone speaking, he grabbed the nearest vine and slid down. Then he was on Radhiya's back, and she was running to the caves.

Rashid started to pray. Pray that God would give him strength to do what the king needed him to do; pray that Nkosi was strong enough to get through this day of sorrow and raise his daughter. Most of all he prayed that Nyari was in heaven, no longer suffering.

When they arrived, he got off Radhiya and thanked her with a hug. He bowed to Nadia and glanced at Jahzara, giving her a small smile. Entering the cavern he arrived at the royal chambers entrance and discovered that his hands were shaking. He put them behind his back, took a deep breath and entered.

There was the king, lying near Nyari's body, and from the looks, he was sobbing uncontrollably. Rashid couldn't blame him. He wouldn't blame him. He'd just lost the love of his life! Who wouldn't cry uncontrollably about that? Rashid would have, certainly. He knew Erevu would too if he'd lost his love.

He took a few shaking, hesitating steps forward, swallowed and managed a croak. "Your majesty…?"

No response. He tried again.

"Your majesty…?"

A grunt, followed by a growl, but Rashid didn't step back. He wasn't afraid and he knew Nkosi wouldn't hurt him. If he did, he wouldn't be in his right mind. He was grieving and would attack out of that grief. Rashid was ready just in case.

"Your majesty, I –" He was unable to finish the sentence as the growl grew and the lion was up on his paws, facing him with a vicious stare that would have made even the most unfeeling person in the world flinch and cower, but Rashid did not, though everything in him wanted to. Nkosi's face was wild, covered in wet tears that still fell from his normally crystal blue eyes which were now red, almost blood-red.

He's grieving tremendously, Rashid told himself. He approached the king slowly, very slowly, with his hands now in front of him, going up and down a bit in a way that said, 'I mean no harm, sire'. "Nkosi, it's me Rashid."

The king shook himself with another grunt and he relaxed, but barely. "Good, Radhiya got you."

"She did, yes. I know why, though she didn't say anything. I just knew." His face fell and another terrifying thought came to him. Maybe he was partially to blame for this. He shook himself. No, Rashid, you couldn't have done anything different. This was just something you couldn't fix. It's sad, but it happens. She's in a better place.

Nkosi turned and Rashid felt it safe to come up beside him. They didn't speak, but they looked down at her. She looked so peaceful where the other day she…

"Rashid," said the king, his voice dry, "I want a service for her. She deserves it. She deserves to be remembered."

"I understand, sire. And she will have one."

"Today, Rashid, today. I don't want her… her body to be in here any longer. She deserves a resting place."

The shaman rubbed a foot on the floor of the cave. "Where, sire?" he asked.

Nkosi looked at him and their eyes met. Rashid stared. Though sadness filled his eyes, his face and every part of him, he was still a king and from the look in his eyes, Rashid knew where. But he had to say it.

And he did.

He faced Nyari again and his voice was clear this time.

"She is to be buried among the royals." Before the shaman could speak, _if_ he was going to speak, Nkosi added, "She was not the queen of this land, but she was _my_ queen. My daughter, our daughter is a princess."

Rashid nodded. He couldn't argue with that. With any of it really, and Nkosi was the only family, aside from his own mother, that Nyari really had. "Very well, sire, Nyari will be buried with the royals."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Safiya wasn't sure what to say to Jahzara. She wasn't sure if anything could be said. She'd heard from her mother, who was talking with some of the lionesses that Jahzara's mother had died from the food she'd eaten the day before. The first thing Safiya felt when she heard this was sadness, sadness for Jahzara and for Jahzara's father, the king.

Her sister was, as usual, talking to Adawa. Her mother and sister preoccupied, Saffy took this opportunity to sneak away and go see her friend who was, again, in her grandmother's care. The lioness saw her and she dipped her head, smiling faintly.

"Lady Nadia is it okay if I talk to Jahzara?" asked the cub.

The older lioness wasn't sure, and she was about to say something when her granddaughter spoke, her voice heavy.

"It's okay, grandma."

"All right, sweetheart. I'll be over here if you need me." With a paw, the lioness pointed to a spot not too far.

Jahzara nodded and faced her friend. She was thankful Safiya had taken a risk to come and see how she was, to offer her condolences and deep empathy.

"She's gone, Saffy," the brown cub said, tears pooling in her crystal blue eyes. Pain covered her face. "Dad said she didn't suffer, but," the tears spilled and she sniffled, "she's really gone."

Safiya felt her heart go to her stomach, to her front legs. She came closer to her friend and hesitantly, reluctantly, put a paw on hers, feeling the coldness that Jahzara seemed to be feeling in the moment. The air around them was still; tense, as if waiting to break cold weather. Safiya shivered in spite of herself. In that moment she wasn't sure if her mother had finally noticed she was gone. She didn't care, really. Her mother wasn't anything like Jahzara's mother had been which caused a deep regret to float around Safiya's heart. Her best friend was going to grow up without a mother, something no cub should have to do, even in this manner.

In her own way, Safiya hated her mother, mainly for the cold mistreatment of Jahzara and her family. Yet, despite this hatred, she still loved the adult. She always would. It was just part of it, both the hate and the love, but balancing it… Safiya knew that as time passed and she, her sister, Adawa, and Jahzara all grew into adults, they would have to choose how they felt about their families and what they wanted out of their lives. Whether it was being traditional or speaking their minds and risking everything, whatever there was to risk by then.

Safiya shook her head. _Concentrate,_ she told herself. _Jahzara needs you._ She still couldn't say anything. What was there to say, especially about something like this?

She allowed Jahzara to put her head on her shoulder and sob. Safiya felt her shake, tremble, and the paw that'd been on Jahzara's shoulder moved toward her back. Safiya held her as best she could and her eyes moved to see Nadia, smiling gratefully, but still faintly. Safiya smiled back.

If this was the least she could do, and if anyone saw it including her mother, she would endure the scrutiny she'd get. Not just from her, but Tisha and Adawa too. They didn't have hearts like hers, nor did they believe in compassion.

A thought ran through her mind. _I feel sorry for all three of you. And as much as my feelings for you are mixed, I do not wish anything bad to happen._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Erevu looked at his wife. His shoulders slumped, his head low. "I hope you're okay with this. I knew Nyari, but if I came alone –"

The female cheetah nudged her head to his. She smiled gently, her eyes portraying the fact that she didn't want to be anywhere else but at his side. "It's all right with me, Erevu. I had a feeling you'd want to go to this service, and I wanted to be by your side."

He nuzzled her softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you. If anything –"

"Nothing's going to happen to me, Erevu." She licked the bridge of his nose. "I promise."

He shuddered and they continued. The sun was starting to set, which meant the king was expecting him, both of them. He could see their shadows in front of them in the grass; see the sky turn to the colors of sunset. A beautiful sight on such a sorrowful occasion… It wasn't fair, Erevu thought. Nkosi had done right; at least that's how the advisor saw it. So why was Nyari taken from him, and what of his daughter? Would she have any memory of her mother at all? Or would she forget her as time passed? Erevu looked ahead. There were the caves, and outside were the king and his daughter. Erevu let out a breath, and with it, felt his limbs shake. He felt cold.

Adia, seeing her mate's stance, moved closer, nuzzling his neck. He was so thankful he asked Nkosi if he could bring Adia. Her presence would help him get through this. They walked up to the pair and bowed their heads.

"Erevu, Adia, welcome, and thank you both for coming," said the king. His voice was dry, his face ashen.

"Thank you for having us, sire," said the advisor.

Nkosi looked at Erevu's mate. "Adia, may I present to you my daughter, Jahzara. Jahzara, this is Adia, Erevu's mate. Say hello, sweetheart."

The brown cub, an almost mirror image of the king, walked up to the royal advisor and his mate, locking eyes with her. She bowed her head. "Nice to meet you, Adia…" she said quietly.

"You too, Jahzara," said the female cheetah. "You're very pretty."

"Thank you." She returned to her father's side, moving close.

_Poor child,_ Adia thought. _To lose her mother at such a young age…_

"Is… everything…" The advisor paused, unsure how to form his words for the occasion, especially in front of Jahzara.

"Yes, everything is prepared. The pride is there, so let's go."

Nkosi stepped forward, his daughter beside him. Erevu and Adia followed.

The walk to the eastern side was in a silence so unnerving Erevu wished someone would speak, but this wasn't a silence that could be taken care of with a simple conversation. This was a silence due to a sorrow the lion pride hadn't endured for a whole year. Not since Nkosi's father disappeared and, with no evidence to support that anything had befallen him, was declared dead. Erevu remembered that well, and he'd only been advisor to that king for a few years. With those few years it'd been clear to him then that Nkosi would make a better and more fit king. He'd been right and now for the first time since he'd taken the throne Nkosi was leading a funeral procession.

Erevu struggled to remember what the eastern side, the side of it that held the royal graves, looked like. Was it a grove of some kind? He shook his head. He would find out soon enough. He shivered. The atmosphere had dropped. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't far from it either. The grass under his paws felt sharp and he winced a little. His ears rose and he lifted his head to see Nkosi look behind him. Erevu offered a small smile and looked about. This was the eastern side, which meant they weren't far from the royal graves. They walked around a water stream and Nkosi stepped through what appeared to be a bush. His daughter followed with ease.

Erevu stopped for a second and looked at Adia.

"We must follow, Erevu," she said, and it was enough for him that he did. When they passed through to the other side, Erevu was shocked to see that it was a large grove with a huge water stream to the right, flowing gently. But in front of him were the grass graves. They were so many and they were all lined up. _From the first leader, his family… and up to now… What a line!_

"Erevu, Adia, join us," said the king, who was standing beside what appeared to be Nyari's body. Rashid was standing in front of it, facing all.

The royal advisor and his wife did as told and stood beside a few lionesses, Erevu didn't recognize. He looked around. Everyone seemed to be here, including the queen. Upon seeing her he tried to suppress the urge to ask why she was there. _What business does she have being here anyway? She's not really the queen!_ He wanted to snarl the thought, to scream it and make it plain but he kept himself under control, as hard as it was. He moved closer to Adia. He could hear her purring, and he relaxed. _There's only one true queen, and she's being buried this evening…_ He could feel his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but only minutes, Nkosi turned his eyes to Rashid.

The shaman dipped his head and took a breath. "We are here this evening, to honor the memory and celebrate the life of Nyari. As many of us know Nyari was born in the Eastern Valley, along with our leaders, King Nkosi and Queen Sauda…" He paused and tried to prevent himself from spitting the name of the 'queen'. "Nyari was a lioness who was kind and deeply compassionate. Anyone who knew her could see that, and who among this assembly can deny it? It's true, isn't it? Though her mother died when Nyari was an adolescent and she suffered through the grief that comes with losing someone close, she came out of it with the help of those who willingly went out of their way to help her."

He glanced at Nadia and Radhiya, the two lionesses returning his glance with tears in their eyes. "One of the few times she came to see me with a sore leg that caused her pain, or something else, she told me that though her mother was gone she wanted to live her life in the land she loved, with the ones she grew up with. I believed her then and I knew that she would fulfill that want. I know in my heart that she did."

Rashid paused again and rubbed his eyes, sniffing. "Then she did something many never imagined. She became a mother." Here, he took the time to look at Jahzara, who was standing near Nadia, her head low, obviously trying to hide her grief in front of the pride. A bout of anger flashed through him, to his heart. He had to tuck it away. He could express it later when he got home. "She and King Nkosi became parents to Princess Jahzara, and Nyari, like Nkosi, loved their daughter very much, the way parents should love their child."

There were murmurs that the shaman of the Eastern Valley would dare acknowledge Nkosi and Nyari's cub as a princess, but the murmurs stopped as the royal advisor silenced them with a sharp growl and vicious snarl.

Rashid continued. "Nyari, from what I was told, and I myself only saw a few times, was a good mother to Jahzara and for that, and for the way Nyari was throughout her life, she will be deeply missed." Tears rolled down his cheeks and he looked at the king. "Your majesty, would you like to speak?"

The lion leader shook his head. No. "But thank you, Rashid. I think you've… said everything I would have said, but I will say this…" He raised his voice. "I loved Nyari very much and that is something I am not about to deny here on earth or in heaven. I _loved_ her and I have no regrets for doing so. I will raise her daughter, our daughter to the best of my ability. I will be as loving a father to Jahzara as Nyari was a loving mother."

There were a few murmurs, but again, they were silenced by Erevu, including Nadia and Radhiya. Many of the lionesses held shocked expressions but the one that struck Nkosi was Sauda's. He expected her to look angry, which she was, but he held her gaze, as if daring her to say something inappropriate so that he and her mother could chide her later, which they would if she dared. But she didn't. She merely let it go.

"I didn't want Nyari to go, but I also didn't want her to keep suffering. She is in heaven now with the Creator and for that I am sad, because I will never see her until it is my time, but I will rejoice in the fact that she is well and safe in paradise. I promised her that I would take care of Jahzara and teach her how to rule. I will do just that. She is the heiress to this kingdom, whether many of you see it that way or not. I can only pray that in time you will see that there is no one else who can take my place as leader of this realm."

Tears ran down his cheeks and he looked at Nyari's body. He nuzzled it, surprised at how cold it'd become. He longed for it to be warm, for her to be instantly, by a miracle of God, brought back to life, but he knew in his soul that it wasn't going to happen. "I love you, Nyari," he whispered. "I always have and I always will. Be at peace, my dearest love." He licked her cold cheek and raised his eyes to the pride. "If any of you wishes to pay your final respects, you may do so." He stepped back and went around to his daughter, sitting next to her. As he expected, the cub buried her face in her father's foreleg and cried.

The traditional lionesses were first, as they were the oldest of all members in the pride. They didn't speak their respects but merely bowed and went on their way, back to their spots. They all glanced at the king, bowed their heads to him but offered no words. Nkosi had had a feeling they wouldn't. They hated him and Nyari for what they had done. In their eyes, he knew, they believed he and Nyari had committed a sin. It was their opinion. They were entitled to it.

The rest of the pride was quick to return to their spots as well. Nkosi was surprised. Did they _all_ hate Nyari for birthing his cub?

Something caught his eye. There was Safiya, his daughter's only friend, standing before Nyari's body. To his even deeper surprise the cub nuzzled her. He quickly turned to see Safiya's mother getting ready to snatch her, but he believed she wouldn't. To do that and in front of the king would be disrespectful.

Safiya's throat filled. She let it. She wanted her emotions, her deep pain over the loss her friend suffered to be shown, even in her mother's presence. "I didn't know you at all, Miss Nyari, but I want you to know, Jahzara is a good cub. She's my best friend and I promise, to the best of my ability, I will look out for her and protect her against my sister and Adawa. She doesn't deserve their mistreatment, just as you and the king didn't deserve my mom's and the pride's mistreatment. You didn't do anything wrong and you loved Jahzara. I love her like a sister, more than my own. I know that the king will keep his word and I will keep mine. I hope you're at peace, and don't worry about Jahzara. Friends are supposed to look out for each other and I intend to do that with Jahzara. His majesty is right. She is the heir. She's the only one."

Trembling, she stretched out a paw and it touched Nyari's side. She bowed her head, a few tears falling, landing on the dead lioness's side and she rose. She went to the king, bowed deeply as her shaking body would allow and nuzzled his forelegs, much to the deep disgust of her mother and sister. She didn't care. Then she came to Jahzara and embraced her, paws around her shoulders. She smiled at the king's mother and returned to her own, ignoring the looks from her sister.

Nadia and Radhiya went together. Both crying and leaning on each other for support. They didn't have much to say other than they'd loved Nyari and would look after Nkosi and Jahzara for her. Then they each nuzzled her body and returned to the king and his daughter. Finally, Nkosi walked up with Jahzara so she could give her final respects to the lioness that had given her life and loved her so much.

"I love you, mom," said the cub, barely able to contain the tremors and shakes in her body. "I'll be good, I promise, and I will learn everything Dad has to teach me about ruling. I will be as good a ruler as he is, I hope you know that. I'm going to miss you, but Dad says you're in the stars. I'll look for you." She sniffed and walked on numb legs to her grandmother.

Erevu and Adia were last, but they didn't mind. While Adia didn't know Nyari, she was only there to support her mate. He spoke. "Nyari… I will miss you. I enjoyed the talks we had while the king dealt with the political problems of the kingdom. I loved it when you would come. I wished so often you could have been our queen. It would have helped Nkosi a lot, but you were queen in your own way and you did help Nkosi. You gave him what he needed – love, companionship, and a daughter who has the blood of the royals flowing through her. But she has your blood too, Nyari. Your line and the line of Nkosi and the royals before him will live on through her. Just as I serve Nkosi, I will honorably, and gladly, serve your daughter. Rest in peace my friend." He let a tear fall onto the body and leaning against Adia they returned to their spots.

Nkosi went over to Rashid and addressed the assembly. "If there is nothing more any of you wish to say, let us send a roar up to heaven, and let us…" He felt his emotions begin to rise. "Let us bid farewell to this lioness of the Eastern Valley."

He roared first, the sound powerful and sorrowful. The pride followed suit. It'd be disrespectful of them not to, and some of their calls were as sorrow filled as his. Erevu's and his mate's roars were as well.

When the echoes of the roars died, Rashid picked up some dirt at his feet and sprinkled it over Nyari's body. "In the name of the Lord, we lay your body to rest… Dust to dust…" He picked up some grass, his hand shaking. "By the balance of the Circle of Life, we leave your body to become the grass." He turned to Nkosi and bowed, stepping away.

The king cleared his throat. "I declare this honor ceremony over. Thank you all."

With that, the pride dispersed. Radhiya, giving a glance to Nadia, joined them, mainly to keep an eye on her daughter.

Erevu and Adia walked up to Nkosi. "Sire… that was a lovely memorial and I know Nyari would have wanted it," the advisor said.

"That's why I gave it to her. Erevu, Adia, I thank you both for taking the time away from your friends and family to come."

"I always believed that Nyari would have made a great queen, and I think in her own way, she did."

"As do I, Erevu, as do I."

The cheetah pawed the grass. "Shall I report tomorrow?"

"No. Spend some time with Adia and your friends. I need to be with my daughter for a while. When I am ready to return to work, I shall summon you."

"Understood sire, please, rest well. Goodnight." He bowed, smiled gently to Nadia and Jahzara and with Adia at his side, they left the large grove.

Nkosi sighed, feeling the weight of the day falling on his shoulders. The night sky had descended long ago, and he was tired, but he had a few more things to do first. "Rashid," he called, and the shaman was at his side. Nkosi wrapped his large head on the monkey's shoulders. "Thank you. Thank you so much for all that you have said, but most of all for doing this."

The shaman wrapped his arms around the lion's neck, brushing the back of the king's damp mane. "It was my honor sire, and like you said, she deserved it."

They pulled apart. "Yes. Go home, Rashid, and please, get a good rest."

He bowed. "I shall try, sire, goodnight." He walked away but not before extending a bow to the Queen Mother and the princess.

"Mother…"

Nadia came to him. "My son…"

"Please, take Jahzara home. I need… I need to pay my own respects… privately." He nuzzled her.

The older lioness nuzzled him back and gently nudged Jahzara along. She told the cub that her father needed a moment alone but that he would be home soon.

Nkosi watched them go and felt a cold in the air and inside of him. Then he stared at her body for what he knew would be the very last time. One day, her beautiful form would be covered in grass. He lay down, gently touching her side.

"My Nyari… my love… One day we shall see each other again. I promise. And nothing, not even death will be able to separate us. We shall be together for eternity." He closed his eyes and laid his head down on her side for a long moment.

A part of him wanted to stay there, to stay with her, but another part told him to leave, that it wasn't necessary for him to be there any longer. He opened his eyes and slowly rose to his paws. He stared one last time and willed himself to move, to leave this place.

It took all his energy to take one small step forward, but he forced himself to do it. He had to go home. His daughter needed him. She was his top priority now. One day, he would train her to rule, but not now. Her cubhood would only last so long. He had to care for her. Other than his mother, Radhiya and Safiya, Jahzara had no one else.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Three years had passed for the lions and other animals of the Northern Valley. To some it felt longer, like an eternity, and for others it felt like nothing had changed. But a lot had. The rains had come and gone, always re-filling the lands with new grass and filling up the waterholes each time. The rains were a blessing and a fulfillment that the spirits did, indeed, make all things new.

Aside from the lands still flourishing under King Hisani, his daughter, and the guardians of the kingdom, the lion pride found itself growing. Not with new members, but with the continuing growth of three cubs now fully adults. Grown, mature, responsible, and thanks to their families, more than willing to take up the duties of their parents or whatever else. These full-grown pride members had been born during the most painful and heart wrenching times, but their presence gave the pride what it so desperately needed: A new future to look forward to. A future that would help put the pain of the past behind them where it belonged.

In all these years hardly anyone thought of the past has a burden. It was talked about on occasion but not so much. There was simply no need. They were all well as was their leader, who was getting older as the days progressed, as the seasons continued to change.

The king of the Northern Valley was sitting on the royal stone, his tail at his right side, tapping the ground with soft strokes. He was focused, his eyes slowly looking around his lands gently, proudly. His whiskers twitched and a loving smile spread across his mouth. He felt his eyes shine. He was getting old. He was around ten and, some might say, far too old to still be ruling. But, despite his age, he was in perfect health. He made sure of that. He felt he wasn't done leading the kingdom. He would lead them until he took his last breath and if it meant falling while he walked his lands then he would die a happy, content, and immensely fulfilled lion. If he died that way, he wouldn't ask for a better way.

A small breeze came, blowing his mane outward; to the lands he loved so much. The lands he would give up his life for.

He was a lucky lion, even if things didn't go the way he expected them to a few years earlier. But that was something he'd made peace with long ago. Though he often missed the lioness he'd called his wife and queen, he had quickly come to realize his rule had been better and richer, without her. Even with this realization it didn't mean he didn't love her. He did, always would, even though she had betrayed and hurt him.

_Idhara… wherever you are, I hope you know that I forgive you. I still love you… and I forgive you __**because**__ I love you…_

It was a thought he'd hung on to, especially in the last three years. It was something he'd longed to say, but knew he never could. He'd had his chance when she was here, but in his hurting heart, he couldn't bring himself to say it. He'd been a coward. A tough admittance, even for him, but it was true. And he'd forgiven himself of that and of all things he felt were bad.

Hisani breathed in the warm air through his nose and let it out through his mouth. His ears flickered. _God… spirits… thank you… for everything…_

His life was whole, filled with a great accomplishment. If, one day, he was called home to the stars there was something he had to do. And it couldn't wait, not anymore. Who knew, other than the spirits, how much longer he would live? He prayed for strength. He prayed that the decision he'd had filtering through his mind for months was right. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, thinking. It _was_ right. It _was_ time. It had to be done, soon. Of that he was certain, if he was certain of nothing else. He'd been secretly, in his mind, planning and preparing for this. He knew how it was going to be.

Anticipation flowed through him. He smiled again.

_You're ready… both of you,_ he thought. He wasn't worried. If anything he was honored. It had been a long time coming, a _very_ long time.

Without warning, something his late father had said came to him, and he spoke the words softly on the gentle air.

"When my time of leading this kingdom is done, the sun will set. But it will rise again when your time to lead has come my son. So it was with the royal lions and lionesses that came before you and me, so it shall be forevermore. As it was with my father and me, so it shall be with you and the cubs you and your future mate are blessed with. As long as there are lions and lionesses of royal blood, the Northern Valley has prosperity and a future."

Hisani had wondered about that saying for years, mainly after his father died. But when Adaeze was born, he never wondered again. The saying – when he first looked into his daughter's blue eyes, when he watched her take her first steps, say 'Daddy' for the first time, when he watched her play with Maabade and so on – rang true and clear.

"As long as there are lions and lionesses of royal blood, the Northern Valley has prosperity and a future," he said gently. He felt his heart beat in his chest. He continued to stare out into his lands. He'd ruled well and wise and his time of leading, he felt, was coming to an end. "It's time to let another of royal blood rule… I pray she rules as well as I have… The sun is preparing to set on my time, father…" he whispered. He looked up to the sky then back out into the lands. "If it is preparing to set on my leadership… then it's readying to rise on the leadership of my daughter… Princess Adaeze." He closed his eyes, love swelling up within him, spreading through his body. He opened them again and the look on his face, the feeling in his heart couldn't have been clearer. "Let it be so…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Imani patrolled the western side of the kingdom with his brother, Nyoka. It seemed foolish and unthinkable to him that three years earlier he would have considered patrolling with anyone, namely, his wife and eldest son, but his older brother. A consideration like that, however, was no longer true, further from the sake of his name, his morals and values and integrity. His anger and pain over what Nyoka had done with their best friend, and leader's wife three years ago was nothing but a memory, one Imani had buried deep into the small corners of his mind, never to be brought up again. Not only that, but he had forgiven Nyoka and forgave himself for being so cold and heartless.

He rarely thought about his last conversation with Hisani's former mate and queen, but seeing her with a rogue had knocked plenty of sense and guilt into him. Just that alone was enough to make him realize his fault and make him see that his brother's action with the former queen was not entirely his fault. It made him forgive and forget. It made him love his brother and his brother's only son. It had even made him love his wife and their children more.

And for the last three years he and Nyoka had gotten along better. They were almost inseparable now, the way they were as cubs and in the early years of Hisani's reign. The brotherly love and companionship they'd once lost was a thing of the past, and things between them were right.

Imani wouldn't change how things were for anything. These days he felt lucky. He had a good life and a family he would die on the job for. He had a wonderful wife, two amazing sons and a beautiful daughter. He couldn't and wouldn't ask for anything else.

He glanced at Nyoka. His brother's blue and green colored eyes were alert, attentive, but there was something else too – the urge to go home and be with his family. Imani knew that feeling well. He felt it every time he left the caves to do his job. He had also known for years that one day he could leave his family and the caves, patrol a border and find a rogue with malicious intent, fight him, and die in the process. He had always been careful when encountering a dangerous rogue.

When he was younger, not a father and not married, he didn't care whether he lived or died. If he did he knew he would do it defending the lands he swore to protect. In the early days of his and Atiya's marriage, he _had_ to care, at least for her sake. When Maabade was born, he had to be extra careful. He'd have far too much to lose. The same thing when Makini and Rehema were born. He had a family that needed him, two cubs who needed their father.

He felt himself smile. Makini and Rehema, his youngest children… They weren't cubs anymore, though they would always be his youngest. His second son and only daughter were a grown lion and lioness now. Like Maabade, they too were following in their parents' pawprints. They were guardians of the Northern Valley and they were doing him and Atiya proud.

The birth of his second litter and the discovery of the former queen had helped open Imani's 'blind' eyes, and he was thankful for both events.

He tore his eyes away from Nyoka, shook his head and broke the silence between them.

"How are things with you and Tabia?" he asked.

Nyoka couldn't stop a smile or a glow in his eyes. The mention of his mate's name always caused him to smile and his heart to skip a beat. Tabia had been a childhood friend of his, one he didn't realize he could love until Hisani's ex-wife, the mother of his son, left him to raise the cub alone. The months after Idhara's abrupt departure, and watching Tabia taking it upon herself to look after his son and Imani's new cubs, made him realize that his son needed a mother. It also made him realize just how much he loved Tabia. Loved her personality, her attitude, the way she was with his son, always caring for him when he was serving the kingdom… then finally her…

Marrying Tabia three years earlier had been the best thing he ever did. He had the family he always wanted. He had a wife and a son, two creatures he would give his life for without a second thought. One of the things he was so grateful for was that his son, Kambiri loved Tabia as a mother. He'd been too young to remember the lioness that'd birthed him. The only thing he knew, would ever know, was Tabia as his mother. Nyoka wanted it that way. His son deserved it. And Tabia loved Kambiri as a son. Nyoka saw that in her eyes every day when Kambiri was a cub and when he was growing up.

As the years passed everyone in the pride saw with clear eyes that Tabia, though not Kambiri's real mother was a true mother to him, and like Nyoka, they couldn't have been happier.

Imani raised an eye. "Nyoka, hey, are you there, brother?"

The older lion shook himself. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here, and I heard your question. Sorry, I was just thinking…"

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Imani laughed. "Believe me, brother, I know how you feel. I'm the same way with Atiya."

"Tabia… she's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, Kambiri too. I love them both so much."

"I know. I can see it in your eyes, and I can't blame you, even three years after the fact. Heh, we both turned out pretty lucky, I think."

Nyoka nodded. "Yeah, we did, pretty lucky." He paused for a moment, looked to the right then back to Imani. "Think Mom and Dad are proud of us?"

The younger lion stopped and lifted his head to the sky, wondering. He faced Nyoka, his eyes deeply certain. "Yes, I believe they are."

"I hope so."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The son of Nyoka was walking the southern side with his cousin, Makini, his uncle Imani's second son. Despite the three month age difference between them, no one could tell that Kambiri was older than Makini and his sister, Rehema. The three of them had a close relationship; one neither would change for anything in the world. When they were cubs they played together, spent some nights with their families watching the stars. They learned the history of the monarchy of the Northern Valley, and the guardianship and how it was formed.

As they started growing their fathers taught them the basics of being guards, often taking them on patrols, but not letting them participate in the biggest part of the job – protecting the lands from rogues, but once their strength was enhanced, their manes full and grown, they started practicing their fight skills. Kambiri did well but was always careful not to hurt Makini.

The teachings of their fathers paid off and for nearly six months, Kambiri and Makini walked the beats together, always looking out for each other and protecting each other.

"We're family, Kam, we gotta stick together, like our parents," Makini had said when they were able to patrol without their fathers.

Kambiri had made no fuss. He loved Makini like a brother and he never asked for a better lion to patrol with. Their lives were well, safe and filled with a great happiness. Kambiri breathed in a sigh of peace. He looked towards his cousin. "You okay, Makini?" he asked.

The younger lion shook his mane. "Never better, Kam, you?"

He smiled. "I'm good, though I'm wishing we'd see a rogue, that way we can tell him to get lost."

"Yeah, but we can only do that if the rogue is bent on taking over the kingdom. If it's a weak rogue with no intent of taking over, then the king will be okay with it."

"Good point…" They walked on in silence for a while more, Kambiri looking at his surroundings, his eyes sharp and focused. He was ready for anything. In the quiet he wondered about his parents and how they were. He knew that his father was with his uncle and his mother with his aunt. They were fine, and they were all looking out for each other. _The way a family should…_ He ran his tongue over his mouth. "Makini, are you thirsty?"

His cousin swallowed and noticed how dry his throat was. "Yeah, I am a little." He looked around. "There's some water over there, let's go."

They came to a waterhole not five feet away and drank. Kambiri plunged his head into the water, leaving it there for a moment then pulled back, shaking his head a little.

"What was that for?" Makini asked surprised.

He gasped. "I needed it. It's hotter than usual on this side."

"Dad says it can get that way sometimes."

Kambiri shrugged. They left the waterhole and continued their walk. Kambiri looked down at his paws, his mind spinning. There was something he had yet to tell anyone and he wasn't sure how to voice it. He'd been having problems for nearly a year and it was sure to eat at him until he got it out and explained it. He glanced at Makini. _Maybe he'll understand._ He took a breath and braced himself. "Makini… have you ever thought of leaving the Northern Valley? You know, to see what's beyond the lands?"

The young lion stopped in mid-walk, his left forepaw in the air. He hadn't expected a question like that. He put the paw down and stammered. "Uh… um… well, not really, no. Honestly, I have no desire to leave. I mean, I could, I just don't want to. This is my home, after all." He eyed Kambiri. "Why… do _you_ want to leave?"

In spite of himself, he flinched. "I…"

Makini stared and pressed. "You do, don't you?"

Kambiri pawed the grass. "I don't know. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love it here. This _is_ home…"

"And yet, you want something more? A pride of your own, perhaps?"

His ears fell. "I don't know… I mean, it's just an idea."

"How long have you thought about this?"

"A while, that's all I can say. I want to leave, and like you said, maybe find a pride of my own, maybe a land near here and yet…"

"What?"

"I haven't brought this up to Mom and Dad. Don't really know how… I don't want to disappoint them."

Makini put a paw on his shoulder. "I'm sure once you explain your feelings they'll understand."

"Yeah and there's a problem…"

"Which is?"

"If I left, you won't have anyone to patrol with."

Makini laughed softly. "Not true, dear cousin. I'd have Maabade or Rehema. Listen, if you decided that your life destiny lays not here in the Northern Valley, but somewhere else, I'm not gonna stop you. You're my cousin, Kambiri, and a second brother. All life has meaning and purpose and it seems yours lies away from home. But, may I offer some advice?"

He smiled a little. "You may." If anything Makini was always good with giving it.

"I suggest you talk to your parents and do it soon. It's better to tell them now, rather than later."

Kambiri only nodded, his heart pained. But his cousin had a strong, valid point. "Yeah… I will."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Princess Adaeze looked up at the giraffe delegate, the representative of her species.

"You have told me everything I need to know about this, correct?" the lioness asked. She knew it would be a hard decision on her part, mainly because she would have to talk to her father. They were set for another upcoming rain season and it was supposed to happen soon. The change in the weather for the last few months was proof. Why couldn't the herd wait a little while longer?

The tall animal looked down at her, her eyes unsure of having the king's daughter taking care of such an important matter. She wasn't queen yet, so why wasn't the king here? Why wasn't he, their sovereign lord, handling this? She drew her long neck upward, her ears flickering up and down for a few minutes, then she stomped her hoof into the grass. She seemed to be the only representative out of her entire herd, and the other representatives and leaders of the animals, who seemed to dislike the unnamed queen handling their problems.

She'd even told her leader as such, who in reply told her that one day, the daughter of King Hisani _would_ assume the throne, "but under the king's orders. Not a moment before."

And now she was here, telling the princess about the leaves on the trees in their territory. "They're dying, your highness," she said, pronouncing 'highness' in what sounded like a soft, irritated hiss. "My leader has told me to tell you that we'll need to move soon. If the trees in our area are dying then we'll have no other way of feeding ourselves or our children, and they need food, as much as we do or perhaps more since they are the next generation of giraffes in this kingdom."

Adaeze had done what her father had been teaching her to do since for years. She weighed the representative's words carefully in her mind then excused herself, calling the royal advisor, Nabila, over to her. Of all animals, aside from her father, she wanted to hear Nabila's opinion.

"Honestly, my lady, I can only say that if the representative is telling the truth," she looked back at the animal for a moment then back to Adaeze, "and I think she is, then you must grant the leader's request. I think it wouldn't take them long to find another area in the Valley that have trees with good green leaves. I mean, we _are_ in the midst of yet another dry season, but thankfully, this one came later and not earlier."

The lioness eyed her carefully. "And you think this – letting them go to another area – is the best solution until the rain season comes?"

Nabila nodded. "I do, yes, ma'am."

"All right then…" She drew closer. "I'm not going to make my formal decision yet. I need to speak with my father. He is still the king."

"I understand."

They returned to the representative who stomped her hoof in the ground again, this time frustrated. "Forgive me, madam, but what is your decision?"

Adaeze felt her breath catch at the giraffe's behavior. But she shook her head and met the animal's stare head-on. "I will let you know tomorrow. I need to address this situation to my father, the king."

The giraffe's eyes grew wide in shock. "What? If-if you need to tell King Hisani of this then why did you –"

At this, Nabila stepped forward, her eyes threatening. "Representative, this is the king's daughter you are speaking to. Since she is your future queen, show the respect you would show his majesty to his heir!" she hissed, a low growl forming in her throat.

Adaeze glanced at her but said nothing. She watched as the giraffe, clearly surprised with the advisor's behavior, stepped back and bowed. "I am sorry, my lady, forgive me. I was… caught off guard."

"I understand and you are forgiven. Do you think your leader can wait one more day?"

"I… I suppose so. I will let him know and return here tomorrow morning to hear your decision."

"Very well, you may return home."

The giraffe bowed apologetically and walked away, her head held high.

Adaeze let out a breath and looked at Nabila. "Think I did the right thing?"

The advisor smirked. "Yes, I believe you did."

They left the clearing, silence surrounding them. Nabila had said that the giraffe case was the last thing to do, and now they were finished for the day. Adaeze felt a sense of accomplishment and she'd been able to handle all the problems that were presented to her. While she was yet to be queen in name, every time she spoke with the representatives or the leaders of the animals in the kingdom and tried to solve their problems she felt one step closer to the throne. All she needed was the title and she'd have it all.

Though she was only seven years old and should have had the throne long before now she wouldn't change her father's mind. Hisani, though the only real evidence of his age was the gray coloring of his muzzle and gray streaks in his black colored mane, was showing no signs of slowing down, even if he stayed home more often these past few months especially after the last rain season.

Her father was still strong, still self-confident and highly assured in her abilities to carry out the duties expected of her as his heir… but… _When will he retire for good? He needs to. I can handle the kingdom, he knows that!_ She sighed hard, instantly hating herself for feeling this way.

"What is it, Adaeze?" Nabila asked.

"Do you think I shall ever be queen?"

The question caught the cheetah off guard and she had to think for a moment. "Adaeze, I'm sure your father just wants to make sure things will run as smoothly for you and your reign as they have for his."

_What, smoothly?_ She could count the 'smoothness' of her father's reign on one paw. What exactly had been smooth in all the years of her father's rule? His mate cheating on him with one of the guardians, giving birth to that guardian's cub, then abandoning her cub to run off with a rogue? Adaeze groaned, stopped walking, and shut her eyes. While all these things happened under her father's leadership he was in no way at fault. For as long as she could remember her father had always done what was right.

He had given his ex-wife a second chance by allowing her to stay in the lands after her depravity and showed her the same clemency when she birthed Adaeze's half-brother, Kambiri. And her mother took those second chances for granted and took off with a rogue lion, not caring what her actions would bring to her family.

Adaeze's front claws came out and gripped the grass blades. She thought of Kambiri. He was on patrol with his cousin, Makini, no doubt. It struck her that in the last three years she never told him that they were brother and sister. She never told him that his real mother was hers too, and that same mother had abandoned him when he was too young to even remember what she looked like or if she even loved him. But once Adaeze had seen for herself how better off Kambiri was without ever knowing she let the matter drop. Her half brother had a mother far better than the one they shared by blood.

"Kambiri is lucky," she told herself often.

And she was right, but then she realized, mainly over these past few years, that she was lucky too. While she had lost her mother, her father, the king, was all she really needed. Not only that, but Atiya was like a mother to her too, as were most of the lionesses in the pride.

When Kambiri was a cub, they spend some good times together. Kambiri had once told her he thought of her as an older sister. Back then, Adaeze had made no movement to tell him that her mother was his. She couldn't. The fact that those words would come out of a cub's mouth had struck a chord in her heart and she drew him close, saying she loved him like a little brother. It had been true then and it was true now. Kambiri was the brother she never had and she loved him deeply.

In spite of everything her mother had put her, her father and the entire pride through… Nabila had a point. Her father's reign had been smooth. Everything that happened three years ago was the fault of her mother and her mother alone.

She opened her eyes again and felt her front claws retract. She faced Nabila and nodded. "I think he does too," she said at last. "I'm going to talk to him about this giraffe case, but then I'm going to ask him something."

"And… what would that be?" Nabila asked gently.

Adaeze sighed but the look in her eyes was deep and heavily certain. There seemed to be a spark in them, a deep one. "I'm going to ask if I can take over permanently."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

In the late afternoon, the hunting party returned to the caves with a good catch – two zebras, enough to feed them for a day in half. The pride gathered around the kills as the king performed a blessing. When he was finished they began stripping the carcasses. The atmosphere was silent, comforting for some, but tense for most and filled with some mild conversation.

All through the meal, Adaeze watched her father. While some, including the animals, saw the king as an old lion, she still saw him as the father who went out of his way to make sure his daughter was given a good future. She smiled as she thought of the walks they used to share when she was younger, how he taught her about the balance and how it was to be respected at all times. Her father was a great teacher, a wise king, and a merciful lion.

_There's a place for you in the stars, Dad,_ she thought to herself.

She sent a glance towards Maabade, who gave her a warm stare in return. She had to wonder when they would declare themselves mates. They'd talk about it over time, both deciding that when she was proclaimed queen, only then would they fully commit themselves to each other. She'd been surprised that he had yet to come to her with second thoughts. She hadn't come to him either. Clearly, they were both in agreement.

Her eyes returned to her meal and she kept eating. She looked at her father again, sorrow welling in her chest. She had to tell him her feelings soon. Though she was happy being a princess, she couldn't always be for the rest of her life. One day her father would pass on and join the stars. She knew it and often, she felt it. Of all lions she knew, he deserved a good and peaceful retirement. _I hope you're not disappointed when I tell you my feelings, Dad…_

As soon as night fell and the pride walked into the caves to sleep, Hisani had had a feeling that something heavy was weighing on his daughter's mind. He had told her he wanted to speak with her when the stars were out. He sat on the royal stone, gazing up at the skies, thinking. He hoped she was okay. A part of him felt guilty. It wasn't fair, what he was doing to her, had done to her. She should have had the throne by now. She should have been queen a long time ago. _What was I thinking? I should have stepped down after Idhara's second betrayal!_

"Father…"

He turned and smiled. "Ada," he said, pronouncing her nickname, his special nickname for her with care, "come and sit. Look at the stars with me."

She walked up and sat down beside him. They shared a long look at the star-filled sky. At a length she said, "Dad… there's something I want to tell you."

"And there's something I must tell you as well."

"You go first."

Hisani sighed. "I've been thinking hard about the state of the lands lately."

She shifted. "You have?"

"Yes… Adaeze I have ruled the Northern Valley a few years longer than my own father. He ruled for well over four years, and he became king at the age of seven. He lived to be eleven but he along with my mother ruled gloriously. They took care of these lands, the animals and the pride. Even now their rule is remembered by some." He took a breath, savored it. "I want mine to be that way. I want my rule to be remembered."

"It will be, father," she said softly.

"I know you will make sure that it is and that this kingdom always thrives." He felt his heart beat, his eyes shone with fatherly love. "I am so proud of you, Ada, of the lioness you have become and will continue to be."

"Thank yourself for that. You taught me well."

He laughed. "It appears so. You don't need my advice on hardly anything anymore."

The problem with the giraffes entered her mind but she dismissed it. He was right. She didn't need his advice anymore, and she knew her decision on the matter. "What did you want to talk to me about?" she finally asked.

Hisani looked at her. "It's time I step down, Adaeze, and let you take the throne. You're more than ready and I shouldn't have let it go on so long. I am sorry for that."

Her eyes grew and her heart pounded hard inside her chest. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her father wanted to, and let her t – Words failed her and she couldn't speak.

"I should have let you step up years ago," the king continued. He looked down, his mane falling over his eyes and clinging to the sides of his face. "I guess… what your mother did… It got to me, made me think that I have to continue doing what my parents trained me to do: Be a king. My father once told me, 'Never let anything or anyone get in the way of your leadership. Your word, my son, when you are king, is law. To undermine your authority is like undermining the spirits' authority. The spirits anointed you as king and only they can undo you. What is given can be taken away, and what is taken can be given back.'"

She swallowed. "Father, I –"

"What your mother did, not just to me, but you, Nyoka and Kambiri… it hurt, and as her mate I took most of that hurt, but the pain of what she did to all of you, I felt it and I let it make me more aware of my father's words. In what she did I was determined to make my reign as king absolute. I was even willing to die and leave this world as king. These past couple of years I kept thinking, 'I entered this world as a prince, so I shall leave it as a king'."

Tears started falling from Adaeze's eyes. She blinked. "Dad…"

He didn't seem to hear her. "The more I thought about that, the more I wanted to see it done, but then I realized I wasn't being fair. I wasn't thinking of others I was thinking of myself." He finally looked at her, feeling tears in his own eyes. "I wasn't thinking of you, my daughter, the king's daughter… I was wrong not to. That only hit me this morning as I watched the kingdom and thought on my life and my rule, how much things have changed," he shrugged, "and for the better."

She sniffed. "Father… what are you saying?"

With a foreleg he reached out and tilted her head up to his with a paw. He looked into her eyes. _She's so much like me… _"The sun is setting on my time here, daughter."

"No… father, please…"

He smiled gently. "Sweetheart, I'm ten years old… I don't know how much longer I have on this earth, but –"

She pulled away. "No!" she insisted, her emotions rising. "Father, you –" A sob filled her throat.

"Adaeze, I know it's difficult for you to hear. You've never known someone who has died."

"You're right, I haven't, and I don't wish to."

"Daughter, everyone dies. It's part of the balance. I cannot live forever, no matter how much I want to. I love you and do not wish to leave you, but even when I am gone you will never be alone."

She shrugged. "I know, you'll be in the stars, but it won't be the same."

"No, it won't, but you will always have your memories of me. Keep them close to you."

"I will."

Hisani grew silent and put his eyes up to the stars, then faced Adaeze again. "The sun _is_ setting on my time as king, Adaeze. I feel it."

"Then, does this mean that…"

"Yes… if the sun is setting on my leadership then it is ready to rise on yours. You can't wait much longer, nor can the kingdom. It needs a new leader, a new reign. It needs you."

She pawed the ground. "Father, I have been ready for a long time," she admitted, "but I didn't want to say anything. I know how much you love ruling."

"I do, but nothing in this world would make me happier than to see you take the throne."

"You mean it?"

"I do." He nuzzled her. "How are you and Maabade? Are you still thinking about a future?"

"We're doing fine and yes we are."

"Then how would the two of you like it if your coronation and, perhaps, wedding, were on the same day?"

She faced him, eyes wide but she couldn't speak.

"You both have waited a long time and that time is drawing near."

"I'll ask him."

He smiled warmly. "You two belong together and you would make good leaders for this realm."

"When…?"

"I don't want to keep you waiting any longer than I already have. Next week?"

Adaeze considered the idea and nodded.

"Good, then next week, you and Maabade will be married and named king and queen of the Northern Valley."

"I would be honored to marry your daughter and help her rule, sire," said a voice from behind.

Father and daughter turned to see Maabade walk up to them.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to eavesdrop."

"Then perhaps, it's a good thing you did, Maabade," said the king. "Tell me, and be honest, how do you feel about all of this?"

The young lion sat down and told him his thoughts as quickly and plainly as he could. "My parents taught me that patience is a virtue, and I have been patient, mainly in my relationship with Adaeze. I love her, Hisani and I will do whatever I can to help her lead this kingdom."

The ruler only smiled. "And with those words, my soon-to-be son-in-law, my retirement shall be a happy one."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Kambiri wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his desire to leave the Northern Valley away from his parents. For the last four days, mainly since he told his cousin Makini his want to leave, he continued to wrestle with the idea of stepping outside of the only home he ever knew and find a land of his own. Was it possible he was going through a stage? How? Makini wasn't.

Often, he wondered if he was simply tired of pride life. But, again, how? The pride wasn't just a bunch of lions and lionesses who lived together just for the sake of doing so! Every lions and lionesses of the Northern Valley were family, whether blood or marriage made them so or not. They all had one common link, the link he was trying to get away from, if he really was. The link was companionship, that overwhelming urge to not go through life's triumphs and sorrows alone.

Now Kambiri thought about it as he walked through the grasses on the eastern side of the kingdom. He understood the urge very well. He knew his life could have turned out differently. He could have just been a lone cub with no other cubs to play with and form a good friendship with. He could sit around with his mother or one of the other lionesses, worrying about his father while he patrolled, and worry about his mother when she would go with his dad. He could ponder over the terrible thought of something happening to them while on duty. Or, worse, his parents could be the absent kind, caring more about their duty to the kingdom than him.

But for as long as he could remember he never had to worry. There was no need. He wasn't the lone cub in the pride. He had his younger cousins, an older cousin, and the princess of the kingdom, all of whom he loved like brothers and sisters. And they loved him. Plus, his parents were always careful while on duty.

His father, one of the strongest and bravest lions he ever knew once told him when he was a cub, "I'm always on the alert while I patrol, son. I have no need to be careless. I have you to take care of, and I have your mother. When your mother comes with me, I watch her back and she watches mine. And when we're not together, Uncle Imani or Aunt Atiya watch over us. We're all a team and what we do, we do to protect those we love. Your mother and I do this to protect you because we love you." His father had licked his cheek and drew him closer, purring.

Kambiri remembered burying his face in his father's soft mane that night. He felt safe and knew the words were true. With those words he never worried. As he grew up he wanted to follow in his father's pawprints. He wanted to make a difference not just for himself but for his family. Like his father he wanted to serve and it didn't come as a surprise to learn Makini wanted the same thing.

The lion stopped and looked around. He knew everything was still on this side of the kingdom but that wasn't the reason he stopped. He chided himself. What was he thinking? Wanting to leave his homeland and for what? So he could get rid of the urge to explore outside the Northern Valley? Or was it to make something of his life other than being a guard? What was _wrong_ with him?

He still had yet to speak to anybody about this. Not even the shaman, Amina, knew. Not the king… Not anyone aside from Makini. His life was here in the Northern Valley, right? It was with his wonderful parents, his cousins, his aunt and uncle, his king, and the future queen… wasn't it?

Kambiri lowered his head, felt the bangs of his mane falling into his eyes. He closed them and gritted his teeth. He had to get… whatever this was… this urge out of his mind. He had to somehow rid himself of it. He groaned, snapped his eyes back open, shook his head and growled a little. He pressed on with his solo patrol.

He'd told his father he wanted to do the job today by himself, to which, Makini was fine with, but before he left, his cousin drew close to him and asked in a soft whisper, "You okay?"

Kambiri only nodded. "Yeah… I just… I just need some time to myself, you know?"

The younger lion nodded in reply, gently head butted him and they went their separate ways for the first time in months. Kambiri shivered. It felt weird not having Makini at his side, not hearing his gentle purrs or seeing his eyes look upon him as if he knew what he was thinking. Kambiri had to smile even it was a sad on. If he gave in to this urge and leave the Northern Valley, he would miss his parents deeply, but the one member of his family he would miss the most was the cousin he would pin and wrestle when they were cubs.

Right now, in this moment of being alone, of doing his job, and watching all sides of him, his mind was made up. He would talk to his parents tonight. He could sense that they knew something was on his mind but had yet to ask him about it. Yes, tonight was definitely the night. He would tell them everything. He only hoped and prayed that they would understand his decision and support him.

He wasn't sure when he would leave, but he knew one thing. He wasn't going to step out of the Northern Valley on the day of his eldest cousin, Maabade's, wedding to Princess Adaeze and coronation as the new Northern Valley king. No. He would stay for a little while longer, and with his parents watch his cousin get married and begin a new chapter in his life.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I want you to perform the ceremony, both of them."

Amina smiled and then chuckled, shaking her head in humor. Her tail twitched behind her. She eyed Hisani, her smile growing. "Of course, your majesty, it's not like there's another shaman in this kingdom who could perform both a wedding _and_ a coronation ceremony. If there is another shaman, let him or her step up."

Hisani's face matched hers, filled with humor. He was glad to be here. He had been wandering the plains, as he did nearly every day now. If he didn't do anything he had to inform the shaman of his plan to "very soon" coronate his daughter and, at long last, watch her commit her life to Imani's eldest son, Maabade.

At Amina's words, he too, shook his head. "So, you'll do it?" he asked with a sly grin.

This time, the shaman laughed out loud. "Why you crazy old lion…!" She made a move to paw at him.

He drew back but then leaned forward. Her paw barely touched his face. He grinned. "Amina…" he said playfully.

She cleared her throat, her face turning serious, and then she met his eyes, nodding in a professional manner. "Your majesty, I would be honored to perform the wedding and coronation ceremonies of your daughter, Princess Adaeze."

Hisani dipped his head. "Thank you, Amina. And I mean that. Thank you."

"Well, I did perform your coronation, and later wedding ceremony."

"Yes, you did, and may I say you did it well."

She stared out of the opening, her eyes taking on a distant and far stare. "This will be the second coronation and wedding ceremony I've performed in this kingdom. Yours was the first." She looked back at him.

"Yes… I hope you will perform another in the future."

"And I hope you live to see it. You're not as young as you used to be."

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, Amina. I intend to live for a long while."

"You're ten," she noted carefully.

Hisani gave a half smile. "Yes, and I would like to live a few years longer than my father."

"He was a good and strong lion, your father."

"He was."

She came up to him and put a paw on his shoulder. "You've made him proud, Hisani."

The king looked up through the branches and leaves of the shaman's home, his eyes searching the blue skies above. "I hope you're right."

"Your daughter and her future mate will make you proud as well."

A soft laugh filled his body. "Believe me, I know they will." Though he would no longer be ruling he couldn't wait to truly settle down and live the rest of his life in peace. And, above all, know that his kingdom was in the care of his heiress and the son of one of his best friends.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When the stars decided to appear in the early night sky, Nyoka was walking to a waterhole, one far from the caves, with his mate, Tabia. As they walked he eyed her. After three glorious years a part of him couldn't, and probably wouldn't, get over how his life had turned out. At one point, years ago, he considered his younger brother, Imani, the lucky lion and had thought the same of Hisani. The reason was obvious. The two had families, he didn't. But all three of their lives and their 'luck', had crumbled under Hisani's former wife, the ex-queen, Idhara.

Nyoka himself had suffered most. He had fallen from grace one fateful night and began deceiving those close to him for nearly a year after. But finally, something Nyoka thought of as a blessing in disguise, he and Idhara had gotten caught and the truth came out, slowly, beginning with him taking the fall… for _her_! Thankfully, it didn't last and through Amina's questions he was able to come clean. How Idhara had started it all by seducing him and then blackmailing him if he didn't comply.

Then her pregnancy, which bore Kambiri, until a few months later she left, leaving him a single father.

But now he had a good and proper mate, a lioness he had fallen in love with, who loved him back, loved his son and adopted him as her own. The son they were now on their way to. Kambiri had wanted to speak with them in private, away from the pride.

"It's important," he said, and it was all they needed to hear.

"Are you okay?"

The sound of her voice, the concern in it tore Nyoka away from looking at her. He shook his mane. "Yeah, yeah, I'm-I'm all right." He managed a sheepish smile.

She returned his smile and stared ahead. From what she could see they were getting close to the meeting point. She walked closer to him. "I'm sure it's nothing," she said.

Nyoka sighed heavily. He wished he could believe it. But the look in his – their – son's blue-green colored eyes suggested it wasn't just nothing. "I hope you're right," he said quietly.

A few more paces straight forward, the two saw the sandy brown colored lion in the distance, standing beside a waterhole. Though the sky had yet to fall completely into its dark blue color, there was still a little light. They approached Kambiri, who turned around as he heard their approach.

"Mom… Dad…" he said, his voice not sounding like his own. He sat in the grass.

"Kambiri," said Nyoka as he and Tabia also sat. "What's this about son?"

He pawed the grass, debating on how to begin. He'd practiced it in his mind for days. He closed his eyes tight then opened them again. He met theirs. It was now or never. "_I won't settle for 'never',_" he thought to himself. His whiskers twitched. "Dad… Mom… I'm thinking of leaving the Valley."

There was silence, as expected. Nothing moved, nor did the lions and lioness. The grass around their paws didn't even shift. There were no sounds from the early night animals. Not the large or small ones. Above, in the skies, the stars shined but neither feline paid attention. Their focus was on each other and how two would respond.

Finally, Nyoka was the first to move, looking down at his paws with his head low. He felt as though somebody had attacked him in surprise, knocking the wind from him. Had he heard correctly? Did his son just say – He got up, walked to the side, then looked up again, at Kambiri, and took a breath.

The word "Why," was the only he word he could get out.

Kambiri expected that. He was ready for it and spoke as gently as possible. "This has nothing to do with you, or you, Mom. This is about me. I feel… I feel this is something I have to do and believe me I didn't come to this decision lightly."

"Then why?"

Again, the word from his father… Nyoka stared at his son and Kambiri could feel the fire burning in his blue-green eyes. He met it head-on. "I honestly don't know. It's not that I'm not happy here, I am, really. It's just… Well…" He lowered his head. How could he say it when he himself didn't know the reason?

"You need to find yourself, your own path."

Kambiri's head shot up while his father's turned to the side. Both of them were shocked, Nyoka's mouth hung open while Kambiri's eyes were wide. Tabia… her voice, her words…

"Tabia, what are you saying?" Nyoka asked. He heard in his voice a slight, worried tremble.

She turned and met gazes with her mate. Though her face portrayed sadness at Kambiri's choice, want, decision, whatever, there was understanding in her eyes. Small tears were falling down her face. She swallowed. "Nyoka, sweetheart, I know it's difficult to hear this, but those of us in the king's generation, and the lions and lionesses before us, have always lived in the Northern Valley. Always bound by duty and tradition, a want to keep the kingdom and its inhabitants' safe… I don't think there has ever been a lion or lioness of this realm, either royal blood or not, to leave and see what's beyond." Her ears went back. She sniffed and continued. "From what my mother told me the only other lions born in the Valley, other than in the royal family, were raised to be guardians. And those same guardians are descendants of the good lions who came with the first king and his family when this kingdom was founded. That's a very long time."

Nyoka heard himself growl, despite the care he took not to. His fore claws slowly came out and he clawed at the grass blades. He felt his chest rising and falling heavily. The fur along his back began to rise in small bristles. "What are you saying?" he asked again.

Tabia rose and came to him, putting a forepaw on his. He refused to look at her but she spoke anyway. "I'm saying that maybe it's time for a lion of this land to leave and explore. To… as I said, find out who he is, find his own path in life. He _needs_ to. He can't be bound the same way Imani, Atiya, and you and I are. We were supposed to be… for Hisani, our friend and king. Who says that life has to be within the safe boundaries of a kingdom?"

Finally, with some deep resistance and hesitation, Nyoka looked at his mate. He stared into her eyes. There was a depth in them, but most frightening, at least for him, was the great truth in her words. What _had_ he been thinking? Did he really expect Kambiri, his one and only son, to follow in his pawprints the rest of his life? The reality of it pressed onto Nyoka's shoulders, near weighing him down.

His mouth became dry, his eyes unfocused. In that moment he was reminded of his father who had done the same to him and Imani years before. He threw his head downward, his mane falling over his eyes and sides of his face. Was it really fair? To expect his son to do exactly what he and his brother did because it was who they were? Because it was tradition, that it was their duty, that they were bound to protect and serve the lands?

Nyoka's eyes well up with tears. He let them come. Yes! The answer was yes! He _had_ expected of his son what his father had expected of him! And it wasn't fair. His mate was right. Kambiri needed to – Nyoka gritted his teeth, and without looking straight at her, buried his head in Tabia's shoulder. Low sobs filled his body and she put a paw on his back.

"He has to do this, Nyoka," she said softly.

"I know… I know," he said, his tone weary, exhausted from the emotional struggle. It just wasn't fair! For the last three years he had his life together and now a part of him wanted to leave? He wasn't sure how he would come to terms, but he had to. His son needed his blessing. He pulled away from Tabia, licked her lovingly on the cheek and together they faced Kambiri, whose expectant look bordered on the pain of seeing his father's breakdown, but the hope that he would be okay. Nyoka cleared his throat, sniffed and spoke. "Kambiri… you have my permission to find your own path. It was stupid of me to think that you would always follow in my pawprints." His ears tilted. "My father taught me it was expected, supposed to be, that we were bound and that any children I had were bound too… same with Imani and his children."

The sandy brown colored lion came up and laid his head on his father's shoulder. A tear fell from his eye. "It's all right, Dad. I understand. And I wanted to, but…"

"But you have something I never did," said Nyoka, pulling away. He looked into his son's eyes and smiled. "Choice… You have a choice, and you seemed to have made it. For that, I am so proud of you. I couldn't have asked for a better son."

"Nor could I," said Tabia.

"While, it will be hard to have you leave, I know you're doing the right thing. But remember something, okay?"

Kambiri nodded.

"If and only if, it doesn't work out, you can always come back. No matter where go, this, the Northern Valley, the birthplace of your forefathers, will always your home. It will always be a part of you."

"I know, Dad. And thank you, both of you. So do I have you blessing?"

Nyoka smiled and nuzzled his son. "You have mine."

"And you have mine," said Tabia. She licked Kambiri's cheek, purring motherly.

Kambiri let out a sigh of hope and relief. With his parents at his side, they looked up at the stars.

Nyoka, pausing to see the good, wonderful lion his son had become, silently prayed. _God… wherever Kambiri goes, guide him to where you feel he needs to be. He has so much to offer… Don't let his leaving be in vain…_ He drew closer to Tabia and she laid her head on his mane covered shoulder. He wouldn't countdown however many days his son would be in the Valley. Tabia wouldn't either. They would simply enjoy his presence and company for as long as they could.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Three days later, every animal in the Northern Valley woke to the sound of a roar, the king's. At the loud, commanding sound, piercing the predawn air, the leaders of the respected animal species gathered their people together and made way to the caves of the lions, the home of royal leaders for many generations. They came from all corners of the kingdom, the different leaders at the head, often exchanging looks. Not looks of disgust or opposition like what would be on their faces when presenting a case to the king. This time they were willing to put strife away. They knew the reason. If the king roared like that, then it was an important event. Everyone walked at a brisk but fast pace. It wasn't polite to keep the ruler waiting.

The leaders stopped and lifted their heads to the stone ledge. There, in the light of the rising sun they could see King Hisani, standing tall and proud, the way he stood several years before when he took the throne. Standing like that now told everyone one thing: He was stepping down and his daughter, the princess, would take his place as leader.

Murmurs began to float around the large assembly of animals, and one by one the different species parted, making two lines and in the middle, paving a walk way. Soon every head was bowed in great respect as the leopard shaman, Amina, began her walk to the caves. She dipped her head, smiling at the animals, mentally blessing them.

She stepped onto the rocks that made the ramp. In front of her was Hisani. The two embraced, placing a paw on the other's backs.

"Everything is prepared, Amina," he said. "I'll go and get them." When she nodded, he headed to the caves. The lionesses were out, and like the animals, in two separate lines. Each smiled at him as he walked into the den. He returned the gesture and under cover of the caves' darkness, he cleared his throat. The others – the guardians, their families, and the lion and lioness of the hour faced him. "It's time," he said.

The formation of the walkout was simple. Nyoka and Tabia were at the front. Imani and Atiya were behind with Maabade on either side. Then there was Makini and his sister Rehema, followed by Hisani and Adaeze, flanked by Kambiri.

The sandy-brown lion didn't mind being last. In a crazy way he welcomed it. He knew it was only a matter of days before he would say good-bye to this cavern permanently. He shook his head as the light of the sun hit him. Then he took his position near his younger cousins. He would say his farewells when the time was right. For now he would witness a joining and coronation.

Imani, his mate, his brother, and sister-in-law sat to the side, but they had a good view. He turned to Atiya and nuzzled her gently. "This is a new start for him, for all of us," he whispered.

She nuzzled him back.

"A long awaited start," said Nyoka.

Imani agreed with a nod and shining eyes. His brother couldn't be more right.

When the shaman looked around, seeing the pride together, she turned to Hisani. The lion dipped his head and she approached Adaeze and Maabade. She smiled at the two and took a deep breath.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Adaeze had wondered over the last three years whether the decision to wait and marry Maabade when she was crowned queen was a good idea. And often she asked him about it, mainly with a bowed head and hurting eyes.

"Maybe… it's not right," she'd said. "It's not fair, really. I mean, my father… he could rule for another few years if he wanted to. But," she shrugged, "you and I, we could marry now, couldn't we? It's not fair to ask you to wait and I –"

But Maabade had placed a paw on her shoulder; smiling with the smile she'd loved seeing. The smile that was full of hope and promise. Even his golden eyes sparkled. It made her heart skip; first one beat then a few more. He had that effect on her. The smile illuminated the depths of her heart and soul.

"Ada, if you want to wait until your coronation to marry me, that's fine. I _can_ wait. I've waited this long."

She drew closer. "We're the same age… seven… a good part of our lives are over."

"I don't see it that way. We've always kept ourselves in good condition, all those months of our cubhood wrestling, chasing each other. I think it paid off." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and purred. "I mean it, Ada, I can wait. I'm a patient lion, you know that."

She laid her head on his shoulder. The feel of his mane made her tremble but also warmed her, as his entire presence did from the time they were cubs. "Thank you…" she whispered.

And now, sitting with Amina facing her, she turned to the lion at her side – her best friend, her confidant, her helper, her support. He turned to her and gave that smile. Her heart skittered and she was certain that waiting had been the right choice. It gave them time to sort through their feelings and talk more about the future. They needed it. She'd learned from her mother's actions that commitment wasn't easy. But this, her soon-to-be life commitment to Maabade… she wouldn't regret it and she wouldn't throw it away for any reason. Her mother betraying her father had taught her that much.

She locked eyes with Amina and nodded.

"Marriage is about love, love and commitment. Without one the other cannot exist. Like the Circle, love and commitment exist in a balance. The balance can work for good or evil, but it depends on the paths we take. We see now before us, that Princess Adaeze and Maabade have chosen to allow their love and commitment to each other become one thing: Marriage. They have decided to declare their bond, their love official through marriage." She then went on to speak the vows, looking on the lion and lioness, watching their faces.

While Amina gave the vows, Adaeze's mind was spinning. These were the same vows her parents had taken years ago. Vows her father kept, but her mother didn't. Her mother broke them and she remembered vaguely the last conversation they'd had before Kambiri was born, before her mother left with a rogue. She snapped out of it. Her mother wasn't here and as long as she lived she would not follow in her pawprints. She would not hurt Maabade for _any_ reason! Amina stopped speaking. The vows were over and she had to answer. She inhaled the warm air and locked eyes with Maabade.

"I do," she said, feeling her eyes fill with tears.

Amina moved on to Imani and Atiya's eldest son. The wording was the same and he was listening, that much she knew, but all his focus was on Adaeze. _I baptized them both. I knew there would be something between them._

He answered. "I do."

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you, husband and wife. Kiss your bride, Maabade." Amina stepped back, smiling.

The two lions nuzzled each other and Maabade kissed her cheek. Roars sounded but everyone quieted fast. There was one more thing.

Amina stepped forward again. She looked to Adaeze. "Princess Adaeze, daughter of King Hisani, do you accept the responsibilities and leadership as queen of the Northern Valley? Do you promise to uphold all the kingdom's laws and traditions and to keep the balance of the Circle like your father and ancestors' – king and queen alike – before you?"

The lioness took another breath, her heart pounding. This was the moment – other than marrying Maabade – she had waited nearly four years for and now it was another question she had to answer. It was her duty as the heiress. She could feel a weight settling on her shoulders. Her head lifted high, chin tilted upward, expression strong, she nodded deeply.

"I do."

"And do you, Maabade, husband of Adaeze, promise to be a good and faithful partner, to help Adaeze in times of need, to take on the leadership she has taken now?"

The black maned lion's golden eyes shone with love, honor and the dignity his father taught him when he was a cub. Everything he worked for, the training, all of it, would be put to the test in one simple reply.

"I do," he said. "So help me, God."

Amina grinned and placed one paw on Adaeze's head and another on Maabade's. "Then I hereby name you, Maabade and Adaeze, King and Queen of the Northern Valley." Once again she stepped back and bowed her head lowly and deeply.

Now the roars were loud and filled with happiness. The couple, the new rulers, looked on their friends, family and bowed.

Hisani roared with tears. He'd always imagined this day and though he was a single parent he was far from alone. His best friends, those he loved like siblings, were here, sharing this day with him. _I'm so proud of you, Adaeze. I love you my wonderful daughter, and you too Maabade, my son._

Imani and Atiya nuzzled. They had two sons and a daughter but gained another. If, one day, they decided to retire, they could do so in a future ruled by their eldest son, the new king.

Kambiri, Makini and Rehema shared smiles, and Kambiri winked at his eldest cousin and the lioness he loved like a sister.

As the couple walked up the stone to roar, Nyoka and Tabia cried softly. Not just for Adaeze and Maabade and the rule their leadership would bring, but for Kambiri and the fact that very soon he would be gone to find his own destiny and purpose in life. Nyoka closed his eyes and felt his wife's warm presence beside him. He prayed silently. _I know he has to do it, God. But he's my boy, my only son. I don't want to lose him. _He sighed. _At least I have Tabia, Imani, Atiya and their children. That's enough._

The animals' cheers, the pounding of their hooves filled his ears and washed his pain. He embraced the beautiful, harmonious sound.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The first few days of Maabade and Adaeze's reign weren't filled with the chaos and requests they were expecting. Instead, things were peaceful. It seemed that the animals weren't ready to come to them with their scuffles. To that, Adaeze was grateful. She needed a little more time to get used to the idea that she was no longer a princess, but a queen. She had a feeling the same was for Maabade. He was no longer a guardian but a king. They needed time to adjust to their new lives and responsibilities. She was thankful that the animals, or at least, the representatives, understood.

The night of their coronation, her father said that the royal chambers were now hers and Maabade's.

"It's not my place anymore. Every king and queen of this land has slept in that chamber, and you and Maabade will do the same. The chamber is your home, your place of peace and rest."

She nuzzled him. "I know, Dad, thanks, but what about you?"

"My place is with the rest of the pride."

"If you're sure…"

He smiled. "I am."

The lionesses treated them with respect and Rehema often took it upon herself to lead the hunts.

"It's one less thing for you to worry about, Ada," she'd said.

And Adaeze wasn't offended. She trusted Rehema and knew that in time, Sabiti, the current leader of the hunting party, would have to let someone younger take over. Sabiti was as old as her father, but like her father, no one could tell. Like her father, Sabiti never showed it.

The first night of their rule, Maabade, settling himself in their chambers, laughed. "I find it weird giving patrol orders to my own parents. I mean, they've been guarding for years. They know what to do."

She smirked. "At least you won't have to tell them too much, unless you want to change their schedules."

His mouth fell. "And have my father lecture me, his son the king? No chance!"

They shared a laugh and rested. On the third day, they walked out of the caves to see Kambiri on the stone, watching the sunrise. They approached, sitting on either side of him.

He smiled at them. "My leaders… cousin… sister…"

At the word 'sister', a word he used often enough and was able to send warmth through, Adaeze looked at him. His entire makeup was that of his father, Nyoka, but there had never been a question that they shared the same mother. But she never told him and for that she was thankful. She and Kambiri shared a brother-sister love like Makini and Rehema. So what if the truth never came out. The real truth was she and Kambiri were brother and sister, blood related or not.

"You're out early, Kam," she noted slowly.

"Yeah…" He pawed the ground then looked at her full-faced. "Actually, I have something to tell you, both of you." He put his gaze on Maabade.

The king and queen, seeing his hesitation and reluctance, had his full attention.

Clearing his throat, he told them everything. He used most of the wording he'd used with his parents nearly a week before. He paced in front of them, still meeting their eyes as he walked back and forth. Finally, he breathed heavily and sat down.

"Whether this is wrong or not, whether you'll let me back into the lands and let me be a guard if it doesn't work out… I need to do this. I think I'd go mad otherwise."

It took a long while before either of them spoke. Adaeze's tail tapped at her side and it was her who broke the silence. She stepped up to Kambiri. "Kam, it's all right. I can't say I understand, at least personally, but… in a way I do understand. You need to do something else other than play guardian. Maybe leaving is best for you. You need to find your own path. And," she shrugged but her eyes showed certainty, "and if it doesn't work, you're welcome to return. No matter where you go this will always be your home. There's always a place for you here… brother…"

Kambiri smiled and nuzzled her. "Thank you, sister."

"Maabade," Adaeze asked.

The king looked stricken but he heard every word, saw the exchange between his mate and cousin. There was truth in their words, in what Kambiri wanted and Adaeze's response, but could he let one of his family go? He quickly searched his mind. _There's no other way! You can't let him stay here against his will. He's not a cub anymore, he's grown-up._ But every time he looked on Kambiri he often saw the young cub he used to take out to watch the stars, and who used to catch his tail when the tuft moved in the grass or on rock ground.

After a moment he rose and moved toward them. He faced Kambiri and nodded slowly. "You're both right," he said carefully. "Kam, you have to do this. I won't keep you from it. And, as Ada said, you're free to return if it doesn't work out. You're more than a cousin to me. You're a brother."

The sandy brown lion's smile grew, his blue-green eyes shining. "Thanks. Both you and Makini are my brothers, just as Adaeze and Rehema are my sisters."

"Have you told them, Makini and Rehema?" Adaeze wondered.

"Makini… he was the first I voiced my thoughts and concern to. He understands and wishes me luck. Rehema… you know how sensitive she is."

The leaders nodded.

"But I'll tell her."

"Uncle Nyoka, Aunt Tabia?" Maabade asked.

"I told them. It was hard for Dad, but Mom helped him. They're okay with it, I have their blessing."

"And you have ours," said Adaeze, Maabade agreeing with a nod.

Kambiri bowed. "I thank you, my leaders."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After the conversation with Maabade and Adaeze, Kambiri decided to leave as soon as possible. He suffered from restlessness. After that sunrise talk he decided to leave four days in advance, but during his last four days at home, on the first day, he told Rehema about his upcoming departure. As expected, the brown lioness cried on his shoulder.

She said through sobs, "I don't want you to go. You're family. We need you."

He put a paw on her back and purred. When she calmed he pulled away. "I have to do this, Rehema. Maybe one day I'll return, but if I don't do this, I'll regret it. Don't worry, okay? You have Makini and Maabade, and you have your parents and mine. You still have a family. Promise me something, okay?"

She nodded, a few tears falling down her cheeks, more gathering in her eyes.

"Promise me that no matter what happens you will be as your name suggests – compassionate. Even if someone is mean to you, treat them well. Don't go against your name. Love your brother, your parents and my parents. Honor and respect Maabade and Adaeze, not just as rulers but as lions. Be a good hunt leader, look out for them, be an example. Okay, Rehema? Promise me that?"

She sniffed and managed a head-pained nod. He smiled and nuzzled her, spending the rest of the day with her and Makini.

The second day, his parents told him that they wouldn't see him off.

"We love you, son, but it's not our place," Nyoka said and then he drew closer, lowering his voice. "I think it would hurt your mother and I know you don't want to see her hurt or pained."

Kambiri shook his head. "I don't, Dad, but I am thankful that I have your blessing. I love you and Mom so much and I am so glad you're my parents."

Nyoka smiled and felt his emotions fall. "Thank you for being my son."

"And mine," said Tabia.

The three embraced and spent the day together.

On the third day he walked with Imani and Atiya. The older guardians would miss him but, like his parents and everyone else, they understood and wished him luck.

When the fourth and final day arrived, Kambiri was surprised to see Maabade and Adaeze up. They turned to him.

"As leaders of this land, we feel it is our duty to escort you to the borders, the northern one," said Maabade, his expression pained but also hopeful. Hopeful that Kambiri would be all right out in the unknown, but also hopeful that one day he would return.

Kambiri wouldn't tell them no. Clearly, they wanted to do this.

As they walked north, Kambiri could feel a pair of eyes watching him but shrugged it off. His heart pounded. The entire walk was silent, almost eerie, as if they were afraid to speak for fear something would happen. At last they reached the border and Kambiri stared at it, wondering what lay ahead for him on the other side. He took a breath and faced two of his best friends, his leaders of a full week. He would miss them more than they knew.

"This is it," he said.

"It is. Good luck out there, Kam," said Maabade. He bit his lip, his whiskers twitching. He walked up to him and embraced him. "I love you, cousin… brother…" He shut his eyes, pressing back the tears that threatened to fall. He could feel the air around him shift. It was cold. He pulled back.

Adaeze took his place. Tears welled in her eyes and she sniffed. "You've been a good member in our pride, Kambiri, and I can't tell you just how much I'm going to miss you."

He smiled warmly. He would miss her too. "Same here, Ada… I know I've said this many times over the years but I'll say it again. You're a sister to me."

"Good, because you're a brother to me…" She embraced him long and hard, her head buried in his mane. She closed her eyes and heard his sweet, gentle purr. She savored it. It would be the last time she would ever hear it. A few sobs gathered in her throat but she pushed them back. She wouldn't cry now.

The moment between the two lasted a long time until Maabade spoke gently. "Ada, I know it hurts, but let him go. He has to."

She clenched her jaw, squeezed her eyes tighter, and slowly pulled away.

Kambiri gave them a fond smile. "Take care you two. I know you will do wonderfully as king and queen."

"You take care too, Kam," said Adaeze, sniffing.

Another smile and he turned to the border. With a trembling paw he stepped onto it. Just as he did, a loud roar sounded and his ears rose. He recognized it and turned fully around, answering the call with one of his own. He knew the roar, as did Maabade.

It was Nyoka.

The sounds and the echoes died down and Kambiri gave his leaders one last look, turned and stepped over the border, soon running.

When his form was no longer visible, Adaeze leaned against her mate, who licked the top of her head.

It was all over. He was gone.

On the stone, Nyoka knew his son was no longer in the lands. Tabia was beside him and together they cried, but Nyoka offered a prayer to the morning filled air. _Lord… Creator of all, watch over my son…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Author's note:** Okay, guys and gals, that's it for the Northern Valley. Hope you enjoyed their side of the story. Next time and all the way to the end will be about the Eastern Valley as the pride there struggles with the appearance of four strangers, a shocking tragedy, hopelessness, an unsure future, and the most important question of all: Who will succeed King Nkosi as the rightful heir to the Eastern throne?


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

For the last three years, King Nkosi wondered. Wondered about life, the choices he'd made over time, and if those choices were the right ones. He even wondered if he was doing a good job as king, to which, his dear mother would say, "Being king is no easy feat, my son. Your father knew that, as do all leaders, whether they're king or queen. What matters, and this is important, is what _you_ think. How _you_ think you're doing. If you think you're doing fine, then you are. If you think you're doing bad, then fix it, whatever it is."

Nkosi smiled at that. His mother was one of the wisest lionesses he knew and he was thankful. He hoped some of her wisdom continued to rub off on him as it seemed to do these last three years. He needed it and still needed her. For a lioness now ten years of age she was showing no signs of slowing down. She even still took it upon herself to lead the hunting party from time to time.

His 'queen', if she could even be called that, however, hadn't changed at all and Nkosi concluded she never would. Sauda refused to help him, advise him. She never returned to the royal chambers. Her place of sleep was in the main den with the rest of the pride.

The royal chambers were his and his daughter's. His daughter Jahzara, the uncrowned princess of the Eastern Valley, and – whether anyone liked it or not – the future queen of the realm and all its inhabitants.

Thinking about his daughter now as he sat on the royal stone overlooking the kingdom, watching the sun rise on yet another day brought a peaceful smile to his mouth. He could feel his eyes brighten. She had grown, his Jahzara, his 'blessed princess'. She was three years old and still, in his eyes, the beautiful innocent cub he'd laid eyes on when she was born. But she wasn't a cub anymore. She was a lioness, fully grown. And she was like him in so many ways. She had his patience, his intelligence, but she also had…

His face fell as did his eyes, falling onto the stone and the cracked ground at his paws. Sorrow welled up within him. He expected that. He always felt it whenever he thought of her. Thought of the mother of Jahzara, the lioness he had fallen in love with even though he was 'married' to another. The very same lioness he'd grown up with.

Nyari…

The lioness he should have married in the first place, no matter what his late father planned! And behind his back, no less! He would never get over it, never. He couldn't. Though he had moved on after Nyari died from a mysterious case of food poisoning three years ago, when their daughter was a cub, he had sworn he would never love another lioness the way he'd loved Nyari. To love another, at least for him, was simply impossible.

There weren't other lionesses his age, except for Sauda, but she didn't count. They were married, but forced into it, betrothed without their consent.

He knew time couldn't go back, but oh how often he willed it! His life and the life of his daughter would be different, perhaps better.

"And Nyari… you would still be alive, my love," he said to himself. A tear seeped out of his left eye, down his cheek.

Jahzara was a lot like Nyari too. She had her kindness, her sympathy, the graceful way of carrying herself.

"You would be proud of her, Nyari," he said, then raised his head to the skies. He imagined Nyari there, somewhere on the other side, perhaps looking down on him. He had to smile. It was something he'd thought of a lot, especially in the times he longed for Nyari's presence: To hear her voice, her laugh, her roar… But he saw so much of her in Jahzara it was as though Nyari was living through their daughter. And that gave him a sense of relief and love.

Just as he loved Nyari, he loved his daughter. And just as he promised when he said good-bye to Nyari for the last time, at her memorial service, he took care of Jahzara. He kept her as safe as he could and showered her with the parental love his own mother had showered him with. When she was a cub Nkosi told Jahzara all about her mother. He made it one of his primary goals, to make sure she didn't forget the lioness who had given her life, who loved her as much as he did. And thanks to him, his mother, and his mother-in-law – the lioness who happened to be Sauda's mother, Jahzara grew up knowing she'd had a mother who loved her deeply.

Nkosi pawed the ground, running his paw pads along the surface. His ears rose and he looked up and about, his eyes scanning the lands as far as they could see. There was nothing out of the ordinary, just the same as it always was this time of the day. He longed to rise and walk around the lands, but he couldn't. Jahzara was still sleeping in the royal chambers and he'd come out here for some air, to feel the cool breeze that had blown by earlier.

How long he'd been on the stone he didn't know nor cared. He loved being alone, in his thoughts. Plus, Jahzara needed all the sleep she could get. She had been accompanying him on his walks around the kingdom, his talks with the animals, even on patrol at times.

When she turned two in a half, Nkosi thought it both best and time that she go with him on his walks, so she could have a clearer understanding of what he did in the kingdom.

"You're going to take my place as leader of the Valley one day, Jahzara, and on that day you must be ready," he'd told her.

She nodded her head, understanding, yet not.

And that had always proved to be his stumble. Nkosi told her that she couldn't acknowledge the fact that she was the king's daughter, a princess in her own right, yet he was training her to rule after him? Even now, on the royal stone, it still didn't make sense. He loved Jahzara, no doubt, but training her to be his successor, knowing that no animal, except the shaman and the royal advisor would accept her?

Also knowing that absolutely no pride member except his mother, mother-in-law, and the lioness Safiya – Jahzara's only true friend –, would have her to rule over them?

To those who would say no, the whole thing was laughable, foolish even. But to him, and those who were for it, it was reasonable, logical, true and by royal blood, right.

If he were any other lion he would see an alternative and the problem was that there was one an alternative. One he would never consider.

The gray lion, Adawa, the only male born in Jahzara's generation… And he was a bad choice, a horrible one, actually. He was cold, cruel, and the meaning of his name, 'hostile' by all means. The animals wouldn't accept him because of his nature. But the pride… they would accept him _because_ he was male, no matter his attitude. They would accept him because he didn't have half royal blood flowing through his veins. He didn't. He only had commoner blood. That's why the pride would have him as leader. He was not the product of adultery as many of the lionesses perceived Jahzara to be because her mother was not the king's mate.

Nkosi could hear his front claws move along the stone. He glanced down. The claws were out, and he didn't even feel them. He could, however, feel his blood boiling with rage at the very idea, the notion, that the pride, _his_ pride, would accept a lion like Adawa to lead them if anything, God forbid, ever happen to him! The idea sickened him. He would no sooner trust Adawa with his kingdom than he would trust the gray lion with caring for his daughter, which, he never would. Not in this life or the next.

Any image of Adawa standing next to Jahzara tore at him. Adawa was part of the pride but only because he was born into it. It didn't mean Nkosi had to like him. He didn't. The mere sight of that gray cub, now a gray lion with a muddy colored mane and those blood red eyes, his cold, almost evil, attitude…

Nkosi shut his eyes, feeling a violent shudder pass through him. No… never, ever, would Adawa lead the Eastern Valley!

There was only one proper heir for the throne and that was his daughter Princess Jahzara.

"Father…"

Her sweet gentle voice entered his ears and he allowed that one word to flow through his body and take away the shudder. He felt himself relax, and he rose, turning to face her. She was the mirror image of Nyari, but she was her own person too. He knew that, but the combination of himself and Nyari ever present in their daughter, in the life their love created, was both utterly fascinating and hauntingly beautiful. Her crystal blue eyes, the eyes of the royal line, sparkled in the morning light.

"Jahzara," he said, walking over.

They nuzzled each other.

"Are we walking the kingdom?" she asked.

He felt the corners of his mouth edge up into a smile. He couldn't help it. She was always ready and that proved one day she would take on his responsibilities without hesitation or reluctance.

"Yes, let's go," Nkosi said, and together, father and daughter, king and princess, walked down the small ramp and into the grass of their lands.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Safiya enjoyed lounging anywhere in the soft grasses of the Eastern Valley, but her want to be alone and savor the beauty of her home, to rest in the grass even for an hour simply would not happen. She wasn't alone, not the way she wanted to be. Adawa was with her, staring, at what she didn't know nor cared to. Yet… she did care. She cared a lot and she was thankful instantly that Jahzara wasn't with her.

_If she were, who knows what this gray beast beside me would think?_

The very thought of what went through Adawa's mind when he saw the king's daughter made her both sick and frightened.

Adawa wasn't like most lions. She'd known that for years, was quick to figure it out when she first met him, when their mothers introduced their cubs for the first time. Adawa's attitude didn't change and it was clear his mother made no moves to correct him or tell him to behave in an honorable manner. And Safiya found herself hating Adawa's mother for it. But she also hated her own mother too, and with good reason. Her mother was just as bad as Adawa's, the latter being far worse.

Safiya was glad she wasn't born a male, but in many ways she wished the spirits had made her so. If she were a lion she'd pummel Adawa, knock some sense into him, and make sure he wouldn't come anywhere near Jahzara. But Safiya was who she was and not even the spirits could change that.

She knew why Jahzara wasn't with her. The brown lioness was with her father, the king, walking the kingdom. Safiya wondered what it was like – being taught how to run a kingdom. She also wondered, especially in the days since King Nkosi started taking his daughter on his rounds, whether the realm would accept Jahzara as the next leader.

The king would have to choose her, right? There was no one else… no one else of royal blood who could step up to such a responsibility. Jahzara was the only child of the king, so it had to be her… right?

Safiya shook her head. She couldn't imagine another feline leading the Valley and the pride. Making sure the animals didn't tear each other apart – figuratively speaking – on such petty matters like territory, who owned what part of this vast kingdom. If anything, she couldn't imagine the lion at her side leading them. The idea of that wasn't what she hoped for. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Adawa's mannerisms were the same now as they were when he was a cub. But now, they had changed from cub shenanigans into those of a lion. Instead of mocking Jahzara – something he did less and less, except when all four of them were together – he would come to her and look at her with his blood red eyes.

She knew Jahzara felt immediately uncomfortable and a little scared when he did that. She did too. It was hard not to. Now that he was a lion, Safiya had always had the feeling that one day his feelings toward lionesses would change, and become feelings that were, as her mother called it, "natural".

Yet the way Adawa looked at Jahzara and her was anything but natural. It was disgusting and wrong and immoral. She hated Adawa for his personality, for the way his mother did absolutely nothing to stop it, even if he was grown.

She hated her mother and sister for continuously saying that Jahzara had no business even being born, and that the king was "out of his mind for even thinking that we will one day accept her as the next queen." Her mother had said that and Tisha agreed with a firm nod.

Though all four of them were adults and independent in their own way, Safiya took it upon herself to keep an eye out for Jahzara when the two were together with Tisha and Adawa. Thankfully in the last two years she rarely had to push Adawa off of her friend when he would pin and make fun of her. But she often had to snap at her sister and tackle her to the ground which resulted in punishment from their mother.

All grown up Jahzara could handle just about anything but Safiya knew, deep down, that she wouldn't be able to defend herself from Adawa forever. One day she would be alone and he would find her and do unspeakable things to her. Safiya feared that the most.

She hoped against hope that the pride would change their minds. That they would quickly understand that Jahzara was the only one who could lead them. The king wouldn't live forever and though she knew nothing about patrolling, a terrible thought crashed over her. But it was interrupted by Adawa.

"Where's your sister?" the gray lion asked, his eyes still fixed ahead.

"I don't know, I'm not her keeper," Safiya replied, clearly annoyed that he had the gall to ask such an idiotic question.

An ear flickered, but his head remained still. "You should be. You are her sister."

Safiya pawed the ground, her annoyance turning to irritation. "She can take care of herself, Adawa. She doesn't need me."

"No, she doesn't, but what about the other?" He turned and looked at her, his eyes sinister. His lips peeled back into a half smile, revealing his teeth. "Does she need you? Are you her keeper still after all this time?"

She wasn't afraid of his eyes or of his thoughts on her. She could care less about that, for now at least. In spite of herself she shivered. "No, I'm not." She rose and came close to him. "Whatever you're thinking about Jahzara I suggest you knock it off."

His half smile grew and he turned his head to the side. Then back to her. "Of course not, Saffy, you know me. I could never think of harming Jahzara, especially in the king's presence." He paused. "Although I have to admit she is one pretty lioness." He licked the roof of his mouth and his front teeth.

"Don't do anything to her. She's too good of a lioness. Besides, she doesn't like you that way."

"She will, one day. Besides," he stretched long and hard, "I'm the only male in the pride and since she is the king's daughter he has to choose me as her mate." He eyed her and shook his mane.

Another shiver rolled up Safiya's body. "No, he doesn't, and it's her decision."

He smirked. "Oh, stop doing that. Just because it's her decision doesn't mean it'll be the right one. She'll have to choose me eventually. In the end she'll see there's no other way. The pride has to carry on and that means the birth of a new generation. I think when she comes to her senses we'll have a good litter. Don't you think, Saffy?"

A snarl came from her mouth and she bore her teeth, her eyes narrowing. "How can you think like that? You don't love her and what makes you think you'll have any cubs one day?"

Adawa was undeterred by her pose. She was no threat to him. If he wanted to he could show her here and now, or somewhere else, a more private place, how his much his lion strength was no match for her lioness. But he wouldn't. She wasn't the one he wanted.

"My dear, Saffy –"

"That's Safiya to you!" she growled.

"– Having cubs is all part of the balance."

Her growls increased. "It won't happen. Jahzara deserves a better lion."

"Maybe I can be better."

She rolled her eyes and relaxed, barely. "You're pathetic, Adawa. You'll never change. You know it, I know it and Jahzara knows it. She's too good for you and you're too bad for her. It'll never happen."

He smirked. "Come now, Safiya, never say never."

"In this case I will. It'll _never_ happen, Adawa! His Majesty won't allow it, neither will Jahzara. You'd do best to stay away from her." Not wanting to be around him any longer she walked ahead, to wherever he was staring.

"Then if not Jahzara, would you consider me, or your sister perhaps?" he called.

But she kept walking, all the while fuming.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Nadia, I need to ask a favor of you."

The Queen Mother rolled her eyes in sheer irritation and annoyance. Would Zohali ever give up? Didn't she have this conversation with her dozens of times over the last few years? Didn't Nkosi, and wasn't his answer the same every time? She glanced over at Radhiya who shrugged and looked away. A flash of anger roll up in Nadia. She couldn't blame her friend. Radhiya was just as annoyed. Would Zohali, the mother of the only male, aside from her son, quit this pointless argument?

"I told you once and a thousand times, the answer is no. I will _not_ talk to my son. He made it plainly clear that Adawa will never be king."

"But he's the only male in the pride, except for Nkosi, of course," Zohali said. "And who does the king expect his daughter to marry anyway, some kind of power-hungry rogue? There haven't been any rogue sightings for a good while now. My Adawa is young and strong." She flicked her head to the side and muttered, "Maybe he could teach that so-called princess who really rules…"

The sentence, the words, though muttered, reached Nadia's ears and her hearing wasn't even close to failing. The fur along the back of her neck rose and she was up on her paws in one move and shoved her face into Zohali's. Her teeth flashed and her eyes narrowed dangerously. She could feel a growl rising in her throat and heard the sound of it in her ears.

"Nadia, easy," she heard Radhiya say cautiously. "Don't harm her…"

"You watch what you say," the former leader hissed, her tail lashing furiously behind her. "That's treason, you know. It's treason against your former ruler, against your current ruler, and against your future ruler."

But Zohali only scoffed. "Oh, please, Nadia… 'Future ruler'… Seriously, you really think that 'Blessed Princess', as her name suggests, will be the next queen? I highly doubt it."

"She is my granddaughter and the only child of the king!"

"Perhaps, but no one ever questioned Nkosi's legitimacy, now did they? No one questioned, not the animals, not the pride, not the shaman, not even the heavens themselves. Everyone knew that Nkosi was meant to be the next king because he was born a prince! He was born to a king and a queen. In case you haven't noticed Jahzara didn't have a presentation. Her father is the king but her mother was not the queen!"

Nadia's anger rose and spread to every muscle and nerve in her body. In that moment she started to feel her age. Her bones ached. She wanted to sit, but she would be showing weakness and to a lioness who wasn't far from her age.

"Any cub born to a royal who's other parent isn't also a royal, be that parent a lion or a lioness, _does_ have a claim to the throne. Royal blood _does_ flow through that cub, and it flows through Jahzara!"

Zohali sneered. Clearly she loved provoking. She could see the queen, Sauda's mother, boring holes into her with her own piercing glare. "Tell that to the pride, Nadia. You know as well as I do that there has been talk of her legitimacy from the moment we found out who her mother was. When Adawa was born we all had the feeling that Nkosi would choose him as the next leader of the Valley because –"

"Let me guess," said Radhiya, speaking for the first time since the conversation started, "because Adawa is male, and therefore has a better claim because of his gender?" She laughed out loud and stepped nearer to Nadia. She met eyes with Adawa's mother. "Let me tell you something, your son is the most cold-hearted lion I have ever known. He has no empathy, no sympathy, and he walks around these lands, acting he's all high and mighty. As if he's going to rule them one day. And don't even get me started on how he looks at Jahzara, Safiya and her sister."

"In case you're wondering, mother of the queen, I have given Adawa 'the talk', if that's what you mean."

Radhiya snarled unexpectedly. "It's not about 'the talk'. It's about how he acts and talks! I don't like it. It sickens me, and I fear for the girls' safety when he's around."

Zohali smirked. "Come on, Radhiya… he's a lion. It's in his nature."

Her eyes widened. "How can you say that? He has no business being around them, lion or not. He's a danger to them and to others."

"How is my son a danger? Do tell."

"I thought as his mother you would know. You say you've told him all he needs to know about… 'That' and you haven't gotten his word he would use it honorably?"

"Like you did with Sauda's father? Correct me if I'm wrong, Radhiya, but wasn't Sauda's father was a rogue?"

Without thinking Radhiya walked up and smacked Zohali hard in the side of the face. She didn't use claws, but by heaven she wanted to. Nadia didn't move nor did she speak. Radhiya was thankful for that.

Her chest heaved. "How dare you mention that!" she snarled. "And besides that was different…" She glanced at Nadia. Then back to Zohali, who shook her head. "I loved Sauda's father, if only for a short time."

"And you tell me that I've raised my son wrong? What about you and the way you raised Sauda?"

The Queen Mother let out a loud groan. "All right, enough of this. Zohali this isn't about Radhiya or Sauda. She did the best she could, but you did nothing for Adawa. In truth he didn't turn out the way I had hoped. In case you have forgotten the Eastern Valley lion pride hasn't had the best of luck with males. The guardians all died off. The first ones were born into the pride, and not wanting to leave to face the unknown they made it their mission, their livelihood, to serve this realm and its leader. Their children were raised knowing the same and all the cubs after them, when grown, followed in their parents' pawprints. Every single one of them in the generations after the first couple of male and female cubs born into the pride – those first were the offspring of the first king and the pridal lionesses – they died doing just that: Serving and protecting. We haven't had other males born in the pride for four or five generations. I'm amazed the Eastern Valley pride still exists! But we're supposed to, evidently. Since those guardians died there have only been a few males born and all were from the royal line."

She paused, took a deep breath, and continued. "When Adawa was born I thought to myself, "After all these years we finally have a male who can be guardian and the guardianship of the Eastern Valley, after being extinct for so long, can start up again'. But when Adawa was a cub, and now… he's not worthy to be guard, much less king."

Zohali shifted her weight. "What about Jahzara? Should Adawa become your son's successor he will need a mate."

"It won't be Jahzara," said Nadia, plainly.

"And it won't be Safiya," Radhiya added.

And that, the two knew, left only Safiya's twin sister, Tisha. Would she be willing? She and Adawa were almost alike, but the very thought of the two of them ruling the Eastern Valley sent shivers of terror all over their bodies. Jahzara _had_ to be the one to carry on, to take the throne. Nkosi had to pick her! She was his daughter. She had royal blood in her and she had a pure honorable heart. But if she did take the throne, what lion would be her mate… certainly not Adawa…

The thought was unbearable to Nadia.

_If not Adawa, then maybe a rogue… _she thought hopefully. _A_ _good rogue with no ill intent and wouldn't mind sharing responsibility. God, if not Adawa, then please, a rogue, a rogue who would love my granddaughter the way her father loved her mother…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jahzara watched her father as he spoke with some of the animal leaders. No predators, but the ones who ate grass – the gazelle leader, the antelope, zebra and the wildebeest. Each animal seemed to hang on the king's word. How could they not? He made it his mission to protect them and take care of their problems when they couldn't.

As a cub Jahzara couldn't understand how the leaders allowed the lion pride to feed on their people. But as she grew and started learning, she understood clearly. Just as these animals needed the grass she, they, and her father stood on now to feed their families, the lions and other meat eating animals needed _them_ to feed their own families. It was the balance in which they lived, her father said. And if tampered or changed in any way by anyone the balance would fall apart. Fights would ensue and kingdoms, like the balance, would also fall and crumble into nothingness.

It all made sense now that she was an adult.

Sitting not far from her father, Jahzara did her best to pay attention. She had to. And though she wasn't completely sure she had a feeling that these lessons weren't for nothing. She was her father's daughter, the daughter of the king. Didn't that put her in line to the throne? Didn't that make her the next Eastern Valley queen? It did, she knew, but she didn't like it. In fact, if she was honest with herself, she hated it. Not because she didn't want it – it was obviously expected of her – but because of the pride, and the animals before her.

Would they want her, a blood relative of the king with no real title or true status, to rule them? Jahzara's ears fell a little. She wasn't sure herself. She had been put down because of her parents' love, but when her mother died it all fell on her. Because she was, as the pridal lionesses called her, "useless, bad blood," and other painful hurting terms. Her father knew of their ill treatment of her and often roared for order. But he couldn't do that forever. She had to stand up for herself some time.

Her heart sank. She had no place in the pride. She wasn't sure what her destiny was going to be. And if something, God forbid, ever happened to her father, the pride would see to it that she was kicked out forever. No matter how much her grandmother, both blood and adopted, or Safiya, stood up for her. She would live her life as a rogue and the Eastern Valley would either fall or be ruled in the paws of a cold lion, namely Adawa.

The very notion of the gray lion ruling her father's kingdom made her blood boil. She snapped to attention as the zebra leader spoke.

"We thank you for your words, your majesty." The black-white striped animal pounded a hoof into the ground and elegantly bowed.

Nkosi bowed back. "You are most welcome." He met eyes with all of them. "I'm glad we could get this situation sorted out." He sighed in relief. Thankfully this problem had been easier to solve than the last. If only all the leaders could come to an easy agreement over territory! _Now that would be nice,_ he thought, and then cleared his throat. "Is that all?" he asked.

The leaders exchanged glances. "It is, yes, sir," said the gazelle.

Nkosi smiled. "Very good, now, return to your respective territories."

They all bowed and went in separate directions.

Nkosi turned and walked up to his daughter. "Sorry about that. You must be bored."

She smiled and they started walking. "No, not really, father, in fact it was…" She paused, unsure how to continue.

"What is it, Jahzara?"

She sighed heavily and looked away. Then back to him. "The animals respect you," she began. "Will they do the same for me… if ever?"

He looked down, choosing his words carefully. He shook his mane. "I can only say, sweetheart, is that the reason they respect me is because I worked hard to earn it. It was different when I was a prince, when my father was around. I didn't have to do hardly anything, but when he disappeared and I became king… that's when I really had to listen, to pay attention and to weigh their problems heavily in my mind. I did that a lot, still do. It's not something you master overnight, especially when this large responsibility for a pride and the animals falls upon your shoulders. It takes a long time to handle it and accept it."

Jahzara was quiet for a long time, occasionally looking around her – at the trees, their beauty, the waterholes, their coolness, and at the grass beneath her paws, the softness. Then she looked up at the sky, so huge, so massive…

_Everything is connected,_ she thought to herself and the reality of it, now, walking with her father the king, through a kingdom that would, hopefully, one day be hers, was too much to take in.

She stopped and lowered her head. In the edge of her vision her father walked ahead.

"Jahzara…?"

He spoke her name. She heard him walk back and sit down in the grass in front of her. She closed her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked with deep concern. So deep, in fact, that it tore her heart.

"They won't do the same for me," she said quietly. Her eyes shut tighter. Emotion started to fill her.

"Who won't?" her father asked.

"The animals, the pride… everyone…" Jahzara opened her eyes and stared at him, past him, back at him.

It took a moment for Nkosi to understand. Then a dawn of realization hit him. "Yes, they will."

She huffed. It was an action so unlike her. "No, they won't, Dad. As you said, it was different for you. You were a prince with a legitimate claim. I don't have that. I'm not a princess, though my name says different. Face it, Dad, you and Mom named me wrong. I am not a princess. I have no claim to leadership. The pride would sooner see me exiled than rule."

Anger filled the lion's body. He closed his eyes to prevent himself from seeing something he did not want. He growled and he could feel his claws, front and back, unsheathe and scrape the grass and dirt.

"Jahzara," he spoke, his voice on the edge of another growl, "your mother and I named you right. You _are_ a blessed princess. You _are_ the daughter of royalty, the daughter of me… the king of the Eastern Valley. By right and by blood you have a full claim to take over when I step down. And if something ever happens to me, that claim still stands."

She heard his words but she didn't believe them. Especially those last few words, about something ever happening to him… She knew in her soul that the claim could never stand if her father ever died on patrol.

Tears filled her eyes. "No, Dad. If you died… the pride wouldn't accept me."

"Well, they'd have to!" he snapped and quickly regretted it. She was upset. He was too. They had every right to be.

_This wasn't the way it was supposed to be!_

Nkosi was quiet for a moment, but after he calmed, he met her eyes and spoke tenderly. "They'd have to, Jahzara. There's no one else, no one but you."

His daughter nodded heavily. "I hope you're right," she said softly.

He came up and nuzzled her. He purred. "Everything will work out," he said, speaking quietly.

She laid her head on his mane, buried her face in it. "I hope so."

But the one thing Jahzara couldn't get out of her mind, even as they started their walk home in the early afternoon light, was the idea of her father dying.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I'm not going to be king!"

Adawa paced and the lioness in front of him continued to look at him. She hated to admit, even to herself and in her mind no less, but he was pretty cute when he was angry.

"It is his decision. He is the king."

He faced her for a moment, snarling, and turned his face away. "He's a pathetic excuse for a leader!" he hissed.

"He may be that, but what he says goes."

"You're defending him? You hate him as much as I do."

The lioness shrugged. "You're right, I do hate him, but it's not like you can force his paw to name you his successor. He doesn't think you're worthy."

His eyes flashed. His lips curled into a frightening snarl. "I am worthy! I'm a lion! It's a lion's dream to rule a kingdom."

"And it's yours? It's your dream?"

Adawa looked at her again. "Of course it is! Who else is going to rule this place?"

She looked to the side. "You mean other than his daughter?"

He rolled his eyes. "You mean Jahzara? There's no way."

"I don't know. She's been going with him on his walks through the kingdom for nearly a year."

"Big deal, so what, it doesn't mean anything!"

"It could, Adawa. We both know it. The king sees her as his heir."

He shook his head. "It'll never happen. The pride would never allow it."

The lioness looked down. "Then there lies the biggest question – who will rule when Nkosi steps down?"

"Or what if something happens to him?"

"You mean if he gets killed by a rogue or something? What are the odds of that? Nkosi is strong, even if he is getting older."

Adawa pawed the grass then clawed it. He could feel his adrenaline rising and shooting to all parts of his body. His blood red eyes narrowed and he looked ready to snap. "I want to be king!" he breathed.

The lioness nodded. "I know, but for the time being, we have you and Jahzara, more or less, vying for the same throne."

"It won't be her. It can't be. She's unfit. Her mother seduced the king!"

"Yes…"

"It should be me, do you hear? Me!"

"There's still time, Adawa. Nkosi could live a few more years, at best."

"I don't want him to."

"Watch what you say. You speak treason against the king."

He whirled to face her. His eyes snapped and he growled. "I don't care! He is not a king and his daughter is not a princess!"

The lioness looked away for a moment. Then, "What would you do if you were king?" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. She didn't want to know.

Adawa looked up at the sky. There were no stars, only the moon above. "Let's just say I'd do things my way."

She yawned. "Come on, let's head to the den. It's cold out here and tomorrow will come."

He nodded and followed her. He had spoken the truth, as did she. They hated Nkosi and Jahzara and the idea of Jahzara ever ruling. The whole matter plagued them and the pride. Was there an alternative to this? Who, in the name of all things, would rule? Him… it had to be him. He was strong, he was a lion and he had no half blood ties to the throne. He wasn't a half royal. He wasn't a royal at all.

He could do better than Jahzara… so much better… And the thought stayed with him as he settled in the den to sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Author's Note: Zohali 'Delay'


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The dark sandy brown lion trudged his way through the grass and passed some trees, panting heavily. Sweat glistened all over his body. He gritted his teeth, groaned, stopped to take a breath, and continued on.

He wished one of the others had gone with him. It would have been easier to carry the heavy load that lay on his back. Truth was the load wasn't all that heavy. It was dinner for the evening. It was a rather plump zebra.

And the lion had caught it successfully, without being detected.

He reached the area he'd called home for the past week. It was a pretty place. Trees all around, from left to right and front to back… It was absolutely serene and completely peaceful. There was even a large water stream just to the left that flowed with gentle soothing currents at times. He smiled at that then licked his mouth and swallowed. There was a slight stickiness… dryness in his throat. With another sticky swallow he continued his walk. He wasn't too far.

There, lying beside the large undergrowth, just near the cave he took as shelter, were the two lions he called his friends. One, he often called a brother, while the other was more like a second father. And somewhere, wherever and hopefully safe, was their other companion, a meerkat who happened to be a shaman.

The lion shook his head a little. _Would anyone imagine three lions traveling with an herbivore, an animal who has dedicated his life to healing others?_ He chuckled softly at the whole thing. _With three lions and a meerkat, we're no threat to anyone._

He had to stop. He also hung his head, exhausted and tired. He wanted to address his friends, but they would see him. He'd only been gone a few hours. It wasn't just that. The smell of his catch would reach their noses and water their mouths.

_Water,_ the lion thought. _I could some right about now._

Finally, one of the lions, an older one of about ten years of age, turned his majestic gray colored head. He smiled, got up, stretched, and came over.

"Kambiri, my boy, you caught dinner!" he said, eyes glowing, his mouth parting to show his teeth.

The black-maned lion smirked and shook his head. "Of course I did, where'd you think I went off to?"

The old lion laughed and walked toward Kambiri's back, eyeing the animal. "A good catch, I'll give you that."

Kambiri groaned. "Yeah, thanks, but do you think you can take him?" He shifted his weight. "He's rather heavy for a zebra."

"Sure, here," said the lion as he wrapped his jaws around the dead animal's neck. With the catch in his mouth firmly, he backed away. The black and white striped animal slid off Kambiri's back and onto the ground with a _thump_.

The young lion sighed in relief. "Thank you, Kipaji."

"Hey!" called a voice.

They raised their heads to see the other lion, about the same age as Kambiri, running toward them. It was Tayari.

"Is that dinner? Thank goodness, I'm starving."

Kambiri smirked. "Good to know. Well, you can help Kipaji with this."

Tayari stopped, considered it then gave a nod. "Okay. Where do you want me, Kip?"

The older lion glared at him. "That's Kipaji to you, boy!"

Kambiri rolled his eyes as the two argued. They never meant any harm by it. Tayari viewed Kipaji as a father too, though he would never say so to anyone. He turned to the left, eyeing the waterhole, walking to it. Lowering his head to drink, his left ear flickered as he caught the grunts and the sounds of his catch being dragged to the shelter. He took another long drink and walked to the shelter.

When he joined them he looked around. "Where's Dumaka?"

Tayari met his eyes. "I think he's gathering his fruit." He shook his brown mane then gave a smirk of his own. "You know how sensitive he is about us eating meat, even though he understands that we must eat meat in order to survive."

A voice behind Tayari spoke. "Just because you lions do what the balance tells you to do, and though it is in your nature, doesn't mean I have to like it."

Kambiri smiled at the approaching figure, the meerkat shaman. "Afternoon, Dumaka," he said, bowing his head.

The meerkat, with his arms full of the fruits, whatever kind they were, kindly dipped his own head back in greeting. "Afternoon, Kambiri. A successful hunt I see."

"Yes," Kambiri said, trying not to sound too proud.

Dumaka set his fruits down in the grass and walked up to the carcass, almost hesitantly, with slow steps. He knew that life was sacred, a gift from the Almighty One. He knew that the balance was unfair, but that sacrifice was an important part of the balance. His father had taught him that. Shamanism ran in Dumaka's family. His father was his teacher, his master, and one of the wisest meerkats Dumaka had ever known.

Now, as he gazed upon this dead animal, he wondered how his father was doing.

"Dumaka, are you all right?" Kambiri asked.

The shaman broke out of his thoughts, looked at his friend, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You want me to say the blessing?"

"No, I'll do it. I am a shaman, after all. It's one of my duties." He walked closer to the carcass, shoved any other thoughts away, spread his hands, and touched them to the zebra's nearly cold flesh. He closed his eyes and began. "Creator of all things… I ask you to bless the spirit of this animal who fell so that my friends may live. Bless the fruit that you allowed me to find so that I may live. Bless us on wherever you're sending us. And bless all of your creation, both large and small." He opened his eyes, took his hands off the zebra, and stepped back.

The lions took their shares. Dumaka returned to his fruits, sat down in the grass and started to eat.

The whole meal was eaten in silence. And during the silence, Kambiri took the time, while chewing on his meat, to gaze upon these animals he'd been traveling with for nearly a month. It was both surprising and difficult to think that it had been about a month in half since he left his home, the Northern Valley. He thought an awful lot about his family, his parents, his aunt and uncle, his younger cousins, and the new rulers whom he loved like a brother and sister. He even thought about the old king. And he wondered how the kingdom in itself was flourishing.

There were times when he wanted to return. There were times when he didn't, mainly for the sake of his friends. He continued to look upon them, his eyes on Kipaji, who ate his meat slowly.

Kambiri met the old lion one week after he left the Northern Valley. He'd been wandering, around midday, if he remembered correctly. He came across the lion at a waterhole. He'd approached cautiously, not knowing whether the lion drinking was friendly or not. He stood five feet from him, eyed him and then drank.

It was the lion who spoke first, much to Kambiri's surprise.

"Beautiful day," he said.

"Yes, it is," Kambiri replied.

With those few words, the two were quickly engaged in conversation, though Kambiri still remained on his guard. A habit, but an important habit he'd picked up from his father and uncle. It was a good thing to have.

In a couple of hours, Kipaji told his story and Kambiri told his. Within those few hours, a fast friendship had been formed. Kipaji had been born a rogue. His parents died when he was only five years old and he'd been on his own ever since. No siblings, no mate, no cubs of his own, just him. Kambiri felt sorry for him but also admired him for his strength, courage, and acceptance of living life alone, even if it was a choice. Kambiri wasn't sure if he could do it. His story was the opposite of the lion in front of him.

Kipaji was a mysterious lion. In some ways he was a gray ghost. He had gray fur, all four paws the same, a lighter gray of a muzzle and underbelly. His mane was dark brown gray. His eyes were blue, almost gray blue. Everything about the lion was gray.

Kambiri had hunted for him that day and Kipaji, to show his appreciation, offered his shelter. The next day they started traveling together, not caring where they went. Kambiri felt that since the lion had no one, he could help. And help he did.

They were a good team.

Next, Kambiri's eyes fell to Tayari, who ate his piece of the kill thoughtfully. His gaze fell. Tayari's past, or what Tayari told him and Kipaji was one Tayari refused to speak of. All the two lions knew was that he was from a pride, born of royal blood, and at the age of four was kicked out by his own father, the king. Kambiri knew there was more to it than that. There had to be. He wanted to know, but he also wanted to respect his friend's reasons, whatever they were.

He chose the latter, had from the start.

Then there was Dumaka, who surprisingly, had been born into the kingdom in which Tayari was. Dumaka was the son of the kingdom's shaman and Tayari's best friend from day one. The meerkat, who ate his fruit with much thankfulness to the Creator, was wise, gentle, and intelligent. Most of all he was sensitive. The way he looked at the world was with a sense many didn't understand, but the ones he was with here and now did understand.

Dumaka looked at the world through spiritual eyes. He told them that he was born to be a shaman. He'd often thought he would take over for his father as the kingdom's next shaman to the next king, Tayari's older brother. But it never happened. As it turns out, Dumaka, after hearing about Tayari's banishment, turned his back on what he and his father thought to be his destiny. He chose to join his best friend out in the unknown, away from the safety of the kingdom. They'd wandered for a long time.

Kambiri heard himself chuckle a little at how he and Kipaji met the two.

He had been hunting and just as he was about to pounce on his targeted prey, another lion intercepted him. After a few words of 'that prey was mine!' the two lions found themselves in a full on fight. Kambiri bested the lion easily, though he had a claw mark on his left shoulder. He breathed his name into the lion's face, snarling, until a loud voice shot through the air.

Kambiri had been surprised to see a meerkat running to the lion under his paws. His eyes snapped and the small creature introduced himself and the lion Kambiri pinned. Carefully, though with great reluctance, Kambiri got off the lion and the meerkat examined the wounds.

Dumaka was the meerkat's name and on top of that he was a shaman. Tayari was the lion's name. After Dumaka applied some medicinal herbs he'd found on Tayari he came to Kambiri and did the same much to Tayari's shock and slight anger.

"You couldn't have known this lion was after the same prey as you, Tayari," the meerkat said.

"Let's hunt again," Kambiri suggested after Dumaka was finished. "And this time, let's do it together."

Reluctant, but seeing the lion in front of him wanting to make up for what had happened, Tayari agreed, and they managed to catch antelope. Kambiri had asked them if they would like to share this meal with some company. Dumaka was for it, but Tayari needed convincing. A quick explanation and the three animals, with the catch in tow, found the place where Kambiri had left his friend.

Everyone was introduced and the incident was explained. Kipaji was thankful that his companion wasn't hurt and that the problem had been resolved peacefully. The meal was shared between the three lions while Dumaka ate some fruit he'd seen nearby the shelter.

It was Kipaji who suggested that Dumaka and Tayari join him and Kambiri. Tayari was quick to object but his meerkat friend, who was apparently the more reasonable and calmer of the strange pair, spoke.

"There is safety in numbers, Tayari," he said then shrugged a shoulder. "We haven't come across any danger on our travels, but we have met some friends. You never know one of them may need help and they'll have no healer to help. I am a healer, you know this. I have a good feeling about them and about our joining them."

The young lion weighed his friend's words carefully in his mind and finally consented to the old lion's offer.

Where the two separate parties consisted of only two members in each, they were now one party – a party of four friends, three lions and a meerkat, going who knew where. It didn't matter to any of them. They had each other and could look out for each other, which they did often.

In the weeks to follow they'd become a family, a brotherhood.

Kambiri smiled at all three of them then resumed eating his dinner.

As the Creator as his witness he couldn't nor wouldn't ask for a better group of animals.

These animals he considered family.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Radhiya rarely woke to see a sunrise. She hadn't seen what the kingdom looked like in the early hours of the morning, to see the majesty of the sun's appearance, in years. The last time had been too long ago. A time, for her, when life had dealt trying times, blows even she wasn't prepared for, questions she wanted answered but feared the answers.

It had been during the months of Sauda's coma and her recovery. That was well over five to six years ago. How old had she been back then… three, four years old? How time passed! Now here she was ten years old. Her daughter was only seven.

Radhiya bowed her head and closed her eyes, thinking. She loved Sauda. Sauda was part of her. She was her flesh and blood. Despite how she turned out, Radhiya still blamed herself for it often. She knew she shouldn't. She should get over it, but it was difficult and it always would be. She loved her daughter and hated her simultaneously. This wasn't the child she raised! She barely knew Sauda these days… no, not days and certainly not months.

It was more like years, ever since Sauda took that near fatal drink from the poisoned waterhole. It had started then, the change in her daughter, then in the days and months of her recovery from the near death coma. She'd tried so hard, they both did.

And Radhiya still blamed herself for not speaking to the late King Habari about the betrothal. There was so much she didn't say back then. And now, the lion she loved like a son had paid for her negligence dearly. He had lost the real love of his life, Nyari, and the cub they had together, the cub who was now a lioness, had grown up without her mother.

She shut her eyes tighter and forced back a strangled sob in her throat.

No matter how many times she or even Nadia convinced her, she _was_ at fault. Nothing or no one could change how she felt. No one!

"I'm surprised to see you up," said a male voice behind her.

Radhiya opened her eyes and felt her mouth break into a small smile. That voice belonged to the only male lion in the entire Eastern Valley – her son-in-law, the king himself. She turned to her left to see him sit beside her, his gentle crystal blue eyes shining in the coming sun's golden light.

She bowed her head in greeting. "Good morning, Nkosi."

He smiled. "Morning, Radhiya, you're up early."

She nodded. "I felt the urge today. It doesn't happen that often."

He stared out into the horizon. "Well, then can I say that I'm glad you're up this early?" He looked at her. "It's nice to have another to share these sunrises with."

Radhiya smiled at him. "It's my pleasure, son."

"Thank you… Mom…"

The two stared at the rising sun, captured by its beauty and the light it gave to the lands. Nkosi stretched out his neck and embraced the warmth. Radhiya just closed her eyes, savoring. With all the tragedy they had suffered over the years, the fears of the future and whatever else, for once, in this moment, they felt and found a true sense of peace. Like the Creator of all things hadn't abandoned them after all.

This sunrise and them being out to see it was proof. It had to be.

After a long, but comforting silence, Radhiya faced him. "Jahzara still asleep?" she asked.

Nkosi nodded. "Yes, and that's okay. She needs a break from walking with me. Maybe she and Safiya can do some hunting together."

"I'm sure she'd love that. They both would." She took a breath and released it, feeling a wave of love come over her. Jahzara was like the granddaughter she never had, as was Safiya. After everything she, Nadia, Nkosi and Sauda had been through, in some unexplainable, perhaps even miraculous way, they were prospering. Though Nyari had died three years earlier, everything she stood for was still living in her and Nkosi's daughter. "You would be proud of her, Nyari," she said softly, quietly. "Nadia and I are, as is Nkosi."

The king's ears flickered. He'd caught her words. "I am proud of her, Radhiya," he said gently. "I am _very_ proud of her. No matter what the others say, she will be my successor, my heiress. She will lead the lands well. I am seeing to it."

She gasped silently, but shook it off. "I know you will," she offered.

They were silent for another long while. Then Nkosi took a breath and turned to her. "It's time I do the rounds, patrol."

Radhiya felt her heart beat a little faster than usual. She stretched her neck out and arched her back in her seated position. For some reason she felt a terrible sense of fear crash down on her. The question was, why?

"Do you want some company?" she asked.

He looked at her, surprised by such an offer. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of it, really. He smiled and shook his head. "No, but I thank you. Erevu won't be by for a few hours and… I could use the time alone. Besides," he drew closer, "you're a second mother to me, Radhiya. If something happened to you, I'd have a hard time forgiving myself. And I don't think Sauda would forgive me either. I don't want to put neither one of us through that if I can help it."

She nudged him. "I'm not offended, Nkosi, not in the least."

"Good, I'm glad." He rose to leave.

She watched and when he was heading to the small ramp, she quickly got up and followed him down. "If it makes you feel more at ease, I'll watch over Jahzara and Safiya."

He turned and smiled broadly. "She'll be with Safiya. They both will be safe, but if it makes you feel better, then sure, okay."

"Be safe, Nkosi…"

"I will, thank you, Radhiya." He dipped his head, then turned and walked away.

She watched him. The fear came over her again and she wasn't sure why. She shrugged it off, dismissing it as a simple case of mother-in-law anxiety. She rarely felt it for him in the last few years but for some unknown reason, this day it came upon her with such force that she was tempted to call him back, to ask him to stay home. But she couldn't do that.

It was his duty, not just as a lion, but as a king, to protect his pride and the lands he ruled from invaders. Invaders like rogue lions with malicious intent. Though there had never been any sightings of malicious rogues it didn't mean that they weren't out there, lurking around the borders of the Eastern Valley, just waiting for the perfect time to strike.

No, she wouldn't call him back. Nkosi would die to protect those he loved.

And that was something she feared more than anything.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kambiri walked out of the shelter, feeling the warmth of the day hit his face. He embraced it while stretching and arching his back. He let out a huge yawn and his front claws came out of his paws as he did so. He shook his mane and opened his eyes, blinking a few times, concentrated on nothing but the beauty that surrounded him, and smiled.

How he and his friends ended up here he would never know. He wasn't sure where they were, but if he had to guess – and did so a few times – they were on the borders of a kingdom. What kingdom he didn't know nor did he even try to ask. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. His whiskers twitched and he sniffed the air. A sweet smell, a peaceful smell…

"Considering something, Kam?" said a voice to his right.

His eyes moved while his head remained ahead, in front, direct. He knew that voice and in a lot of ways it reminded him of his father. He smiled again. "Morning, Kipaji."

The old lion eyed him, smiled, and dipped his head in greeting. "Have a good rest?"

"It was a pleasant one."

"Good."

They stared ahead, silent for a while. Then Kipaji's left ear flickered and he turned his head to the young lion beside him. "You're taking the morning hunt?"

"I was considering it. Tayari can catch dinner tonight. Whether he likes it or not," he added.

"Kambiri, I may be getting old, but I _can_ hunt."

Kambiri looked at him. "Yes, I know you can, but your age is nothing to fool around with or take lightly. Anything can happen." He faced the front again. "Especially on a hunt," he muttered.

"I heard that," Kipaji said with a smile.

"You're standing right next to me, of course you heard it."

The old lion laughed. "See, Kam, I'm in good condition."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, you and Tayari can hunt tonight together."

Kipaji smiled. "That's all I ask. Don't treat me like an infidel."

"I'm sorry." It was meaningful.

"That's better." He looked up at the sky. Then back to him, harder, almost as if he was peering. He was.

Kambiri noticed. "What is it?"

"Be careful today. You may not know it yet, but something is going happen. I don't know what, but it will. Be on your guard, Kam."

"I always am. I was a guardian, remember?" He looked at his friend with a sly smile.

"My mind isn't failing, Kambiri, and yes, I remember. Now go on, get out of here and hunt some breakfast."

He started to walk away, then stopped and turned back. "What do you think is going to happen?" he asked.

Kipaji thought for a moment then lowered his head. "I honestly don't know. I just… feel it, which is why I tell you to be on your guard."

He smiled and nodded his head, then dipped it. He met Kipaji's blue gray eyes. "I'll be careful. I always am." Then he turned and walked away.

The gray lion bowed his head, shut his eyes. "O, Creator of all, please keep him safe, and whatever this feeling I have in my heart, please don't let it come upon him. He's so good. He'd never do anyone any wrong."

But Kipaji had the feeling that whatever was going to happen today would affect his life, Kambiri's, and the lives of their friends, and perhaps, so many others.

He shivered inside and out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nkosi wandered to the northern side of the kingdom. He sniffed the air, stopped for a moment to stretch, and continued. So far he'd patrolled the western and southern sides of the Eastern Valley. So far he hadn't spotted or seen anything unusual.

The sun was high in the sky now, the warmth still holding him in its peaceful and soothing embrace. He wished he could just lie down in the grass for a few minutes and soak up the warmth, as much of it as he could. He wanted to lie on his back, paws in the air. He wanted to close his eyes in the pleasure of the warmth. He closed his eyes now just thinking about it. Both the want and the urge to stop and lie in the grass, in the warmth, it was so strong, so tempting, that he almost did.

A sudden jolt shook his body, wracking his mind. What was he thinking? He couldn't rest in the sun, not now anyway. He had a job to do! It was the whole reason he'd woken up early. So he could get it done and be home at the caves to wait for Erevu, unless his advisor was already there when he got back.

Either way, he wanted to patrol and be done with it. He didn't find it annoying, just irritating. Not the job itself, but having no one else, no other lions, to help. How he often wished that the guardianship of the Eastern Valley could be brought back! That it could rise from the dead! Problem was there were no other lions in the entire kingdom except for Adawa.

_I wouldn't trust him with such a position any more than I could –_

He stopped the thought cold, even if it was true. He didn't trust Adawa. Not with a guardian position and certainly not with a successor position. The very notion of the dark gray lion having either made him sick, angry. It made him wish that Adawa's mother had birthed another son, a good son – a son that he, the king, could trust. Not just with a guardian position, but perhaps, with the trust of successor, with his daughter…

Nkosi's ears fell. It didn't happen. And Adawa's mother had only birthed one cub. Nkosi was at a terrible loss. Why did things have to go the way they did? Was this the Creator punishing him for being with Nyari, for loving her when he should have been making things work Sauda? He bowed his head. Clearly, he would never understand it. Perhaps there was no understanding it at all. That it was what it was.

He continued his walk along the northern side, looking around, his eyes and gaze alert. He walked over to a bush then stopped, right forepaw in midair. He looked around, his head darting, his eyes narrowed and sharp. His ears rose. He thought he heard something. What was it? There were no animals around that he could see. So far, at least on this side, everything was quiet, still, for which he was thankful. He dismissed the sound, whatever it was, as nothing, and did what he had to do.

He walked again and saw a waterhole nearby. He licked his mouth. It was dry, hard, even. He came to the waterhole and drank.

It wasn't the poisoned one. Anybody who saw the grass grave in front of the hole, the grave of Kali's mother, knew to stay away. It served as a warning to everyone. Nkosi's parents had taken him there when he was a cub, while Sauda was still in her coma, leaving Nyari with no one else to play with. Later Nyari's mother had done the same, taken her there. And Sauda's mother took her.

It was quick to become a generational thing. He and Nyari took Jahzara. Zohali took her son, Adawa. Tisha and Safiya's mother took them. It was a generational thing that would go on for a very long time. And if it prevented another death then it was necessary, worth it.

His ears perked up and his head shot up. Water dripped from his chin and whiskers. His eyes narrowed and he looked around him. There was the sound again. And this time he had heard it clearly. He walked around the waterhole, his steps careful, slow, but determined. Whatever the sound was he had to seek it out. If it was a rogue then he would fight. If it was anything else like a small animal of the kingdom he wouldn't be too bothered. But if it was a…

_Snap!_

He turned his body around, legs spread out, tail lashing. "Who goes there?" he snarled. His eyes darted to any bushes nearby.

The leaves didn't rustle. Nothing moved. What the heck was this?

He didn't relax. His ears weren't playing tricks on him.

"Show who you are!" he growled. "Whoever you are, this land is mine do you hear? It's mine!" It was the common call of all kings. His father had taught it to him just for this very reason. Any rogues bent on taking over a kingdom had to know that this kingdom was taken. He waited.

No other sounds. No rustling of leaves in the bushes nearby or afar. Still, he tensed. Still, he growled, this time softly, in warning.

"This kingdom is taken! Do you hear?" he called out. Then he paused to listen. No more sounds. He lowered his head a bit, turned and walked further.

A chill fell over him and he shivered. Whatever he'd heard he had a feeling that it hadn't gone, not even at his two calls. Would he have to do it a third time? He continued patrolling the northern side for another ten minutes until the feeling had run its last course with him. His eyes snapped and he whirled around, only to stop and stare. There was no one, again. What was wrong with him? True he was only seven years old but that didn't mean his eyesight was failing. Or was his mind falling? But that was impossible, right?

"This land is yours?" said a voice.

The figure was male, probably a lion for all he knew. The figure was undercover of shade.

His throat constricted but he swallowed the large lump that near prevented him from speaking. "It is!" he said loudly, in the voice of a lion with authority. The authority of a king, the same authority his late father had taught him. He rarely had to use it and now he had to.

"Show who you are to me!" he snarled.

The figure chuckled and Nkosi could swear he'd heard that chuckle somewhere before.

"As you wish," the figure said.

Nkosi watched but before he could ask anything else, the figure in front of him, with what looked to be all four claws out, suddenly leaped at him.

Soon, roars of a fight filled the Valley. And for the first time in years, blood would be spilled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Author's Note: Dumaka 'Helping hands', Tayari 'Always prepared', Kipaji 'Ability'


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Kambiri's morning hunt wasn't going as well as he had hoped when he first set out. He'd been in the same crouched hunting position for too long. An hour at best, maybe longer for all he knew.

Though he was under the cover of a very shady part of the lands, whatever the name, whoever ruled it, the sun was in the sky, and thankfully not beating down on him. He'd made sure of that wherever he would hunt this day. He had to stalk his intended prey in the shade. It helped his concentration, always did.

He wasn't like his friend Tayari, who could hunt in just about any weather condition, including rain! He ran his tongue over his dry maw and swallowed slowly. His throat was dry, but his want for thirst could wait. This, hunting for himself and his friends, was more important.

Kambiri was selfless, something he learned quickly from his father. Selflessness was his special practice, something he lived by.

The first animal he spotted when he left the shelter and settled in a shady place was a herd antelope. The grass-eating animals were on the northern side of the lands, at least Kambiri thought that. But it didn't matter. The antelope were blissfully unaware of his presence, mainly due to him being undercover in the shade and the slightly tall grass, that when he was standing, came up to his shoulders. Now that he was low, had been for who knows how long, the blades came up over his head.

Kambiri flexed his paws, inhaled a breath of crisp air and let it out slowly. His whiskers twitched and he was careful to shift his weight. He moved ever so slightly. He sighed heavily and put his head down to the grass, the blades pricking his chin. He was frustrated and it showed in his blue-green eyes. When would these animals move? Kambiri wanted to get up and leave. A few times he was tempted. Surely there was another herd of antelope, zebra, or gazelle, even wildebeest nearby he could hunt!

But he waited. He had to. He'd made a promise to himself that he would return with breakfast.

_But I didn't say breakfast had to be antelope,_ he thought silently. _I didn't say what kind of animal I'd hunt…_

After a few minutes of thinking it all over, Kambiri made his decision. He would find another herd of some herbivores. Surely there had to be a whole bunch, but he didn't want to travel too far away. And yet he did travel far today, much farther than he liked. Hunting, as he learned his first few days in the unknown, away from the comfort of the Northern Valley, could take a long time and could lead someone far from their place of rest. And this, though there were two other lions in his group, was no different.

_It wouldn't be any different if Tayari or Kipaji were out here alongside me,_ he thought again silently with gritted teeth.

Before making any other decisions, much less willing his body to leave the place he'd occupied for well over an hour, he switched to a more comfortable position and contemplated on what his idea to leave. Could he? There were no easier alternatives. He couldn't go back to the others without _something_. He'd promised, though it wasn't an out loud promise. He never returned without the meal on his back. He just wasn't that way, even if the hunt took him a long time, which apparently, this one was going to.

Then again, he could just rush out. These animals couldn't harm him, unless and only unless, they used their horns, which in the event of him charging, they probably would. It was a risk, one he was willing to take. Then there was the idea of the antelopes using their hooves against him.

Kambiri groaned and clawed the grass at his paws, more frustrated now than before.

What scenario was worse?

He could rush these peacefully eating animals right now. He could avoid their horns, their hooves and kill one easily without getting killed himself. He could drag it or carry it back home. He, Kipaji and Tayari could eat after Dumaka blessed it.

The other option was that he could leave and spend hours searching for any kind of herd, or a lone herbivore, no matter what it was. The options weren't much but they were something!

Kambiri lowered his head. Unless he wanted to spend the rest of the day, searching for another herd, or taking a chance with the herd directly in front him, he would be here long after the sun went down. He eyed the grass and then lifted his head just a little to look at the still grazing antelope herd.

The more he looked, the more he stared at them, the more his mind screamed at him.

_What are you waiting for, Kam? The meal for you and your friends is right in front of you, rush them! They'll never see it coming! This is your chance, buddy! Do you want to stay here all day, thinking over other options? Go for it!_

Kambiri's eyes burned and he felt claws on all four paws come out. He felt his adrenaline pumping, felt his heart pounding deep and hard inside his chest. He gritted his teeth again and slowly rose from his spot. He'd been lying there for so long he was certain his body had made some kind of imprint in the ground.

He stretched his aching limbs but made no noise. He couldn't. Then he got low again, studying which antelope he would bring back to the shelter. He licked his lips, his mind spinning with various thoughts, all of which he shoved away, save one.

To bring back a catch, a good catch home to his friends.

Even as he waited for the group of about six or seven antelopes to make up their minds and leave the area so he could charge, he thought that maybe a charge now while they were distracted with their eating was the best thing.

He waited for another strong beat of his heart. Then another and another until the adrenaline reached his brain. Claws in the grass, feeling the earth just as his father had taught him, and another sharp breath through his nose, he raced from his cover and out toward the, at first unsuspecting, and now frightened herd of antelope.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jahzara looked all around her, seeing no sign of any animals in the vicinity. Then she looked to Safiya, who stood a few feet from her to her left. Her friend was focused, that much she could see, but she herself wasn't. She couldn't bring herself to be. She just didn't want to be here.

_I had hoped to be with Father today,_ she thought to herself. Aside from spending time with her grandmother, Radhiya, or even Safiya like she was now, she loved being with her father. She'd known for most of her life that she would rule after him, and she knew the intense opposition she would face from the pride when he stepped down. With all the training and lessons and speeches her dad had given over the past few years she'd known beyond any doubt that there was no one else with royal blood who could lead the kingdom and the pride.

"The only one who can is you Jahzara," Nkosi had said when they were walking the kingdom. "You are the daughter of the king and that makes you an heir, the _only_ heir."

Then Jahzara had given him the question she'd asked many times. Luckily her father never tired of hearing it. "I am still your heir even though Mother was never queen?" She always asked the question slowly, hesitantly.

But that time he had stopped in his walk, bowed his head and shut his eyes and, from what Jahzara could see peering closely at him, fighting back tears at the mention of her mother. After a moment he composed himself, cleared his throat, opened his eyes and raised his head high with the dignity she knew so well.

_The lionesses have been talking out loud again,_ he thought and then he answered. "Jahzara," He spoke her name tenderly, but the anger he felt in his soul burned. "Though your mother wasn't queen, I loved her very much. As I'm sure you know sweetheart, Queen Sauda and I were and are in a forced marriage. We are not in love. Your mother and I… well… we had feelings for each other long before my arranged marriage with Sauda, but we were unable to express them. Then a few months, maybe less than that, after I became king I couldn't take my so called marriage anymore and realized that no matter what anyone said my first and only real love was your mother." He shrugged. "Guess I couldn't take not telling her any longer so I finally did. Then she told me how she felt and well…" He paused.

Jahzara nodded in understanding. The love her parents felt for each other had brought her into the world. When she was a cub it struck her just how well her parents were together and when her mother died, the deep devotion her father had never left. Instead he lavished that devotion on to her, their only daughter. With all of that and her grandmother's stories about her parents when they were young and growing up it made it seem as though her mother had never died, at least not her memory. With her father being around, the stories she'd heard as a cub… all of it was keeping the memory of her mother, the lioness Nyari alive, and her own presence was doing the same.

Despite that conversation with her father, one they'd had numerous times, she still wished she was with him.

When she woke this morning, Radhiya, the other older lioness who was like a grandmother to her, the mother of the queen, was in the royal chambers waiting for her to rise from sleep. When she did, Radhiya informed her that her father had already left. Thinking she could catch up with him Jahzara rushed out of the chamber, out of the den and paused to sniff for her father's scent. But before she could make a move Radhiya stepped on her tail.

"What was that for?" Jahzara asked angrily.

"Your father wanted you to have some time to yourself. He doesn't want to exhaust you by taking you on his patrols every day."

"But I'm his daughter!" she snarled, though not meaning to, especially at this loving lioness. "I'm supposed to be with him! I –" She looked to the entrance of the den and lowered her voice. "I am his heiress."

The old lioness nodded knowingly. "I know, Jahzara, and he loves you greatly, which is why he wants you to have this time away from him. How long has it been since you and Safiya spent time together? A few months or so, am I right?"

She hadn't considered that. She'd been so consumed with following her father and learning how to be a leader that she'd nearly forgotten her best friend, who probably suffered daily with verbal taunts from her twin sister and the gray lion Adawa. Radhiya was right, she realized. It had been far too long since she and Safiya wandered the plains of their home. Maybe her father was doing her a favor after all. If he was, she loved him for it.

"Okay," she said at last, nodding slowly.

Radhiya smiled and removed her paw from the young lioness's tail. "I'll be going with you. Is that okay?"

Jahzara nodded again. Of course it was okay. Her paternal grandmother probably needed some time alone too, away from the pride. Either that or Radhiya was just being nice. Maybe it was both.

Safiya was all for the idea. In fact she was ecstatic about it. "I've missed spending the days with you. You're pretty lucky going with your father. I wish I could. Adawa…" She shivered.

Jahzara nuzzled her kindly. "Maybe I'll talk to him about letting you come. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He loves you like a daughter."

"I know." She sniffed sadly and her friend nuzzled her again.

"Radhiya's coming with us."

"That's fine with me. As long as I'm away from my sister and Adawa, I don't care."

And now here they were, wandering their home. This is just what we both needed, Jahzara said to herself as turned her eyes away from her friend and looked ahead. Still nothing, no animals, not even animals grazing. She drew a confused look.

"What is it, Jahzara?" asked Safiya. She'd seen the look.

The air around her grew stiff, cold, and Jahzara trembled. Then she spoke. "There's something off today. The Eastern Valley has always been filled with animals, and around this time of day we should be seeing gazelle, zebra, antelope, buffalo and wildebeest, and birds of many kinds, monkeys… But there's nothing, not a single animal to be found, and we're on the southern side of the kingdom. Something's not right." In that moment it scared her at just how observant she was. Her father's lessons were paying off tremendously.

"I agree with you Jahzara," said Radhiya who was walking behind the two. She looked around. "Something _is_ off. Question is what is it?"

The brown lioness shook her head. "I don't know, and there's no one around we can ask."

"Should we head back to the caves?" Safiya asked with her head tilted in worry.

Jahzara looked back at Radhiya, but the lioness only looked back at her, eyes sharp and insistent. Jahzara continued to stare until she saw in the elder's eyes what her mouth would have spoken but didn't need to. Her eyes said it all and Jahzara understood. Radhiya was the oldest of them, but she Jahzara, daughter of King Nkosi and Princess in her own right, was the only one who could answer Safiya's question. Radhiya knew it wasn't her place. It was Jahzara's.

She knew why Radhiya had given her that look. With them, the only two other than the former queen Nadia and her father, Jahzara could acknowledge herself as Princess of the Eastern Valley and the power that came with it. And Radhiya, bless her soul, was giving Jahzara that opportunity here and now. It was the only chance she would get without suffering opposition which would surely happen if she were with anyone else.

She thought on it for a moment. What would her father… No, no she couldn't put herself in her father's place, wouldn't consider what her father would do in this kind of situation. The answer had to come from her, from her own mind, her own mouth.

At last she faced the front and spoke, her voice full and certain. "We press on. We find out what's going on." Then she turned back to Radhiya. "Maybe you should go back to the caves," she said with a low and quiet voice.

The lioness stepped back. "Your highness," she said, using the title with great care, "I may be getting old, but I think I can continue. If I cannot I will let you know but until then I shall stay with you and Safiya and investigate the strange happenings of the animals of this realm." She took a step forward. "If that is all right with you, my lady," she said then she bowed her head and Jahzara knew it wasn't a false move. Radhiya clearly meant it and her admiration for this lioness filled her spirit.

Jahzara smiled. "Very well, Radhiya then let us proceed."

And proceed they did.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When Kambiri returned to the shelter with his morning catch, the two lions and the meerkat shaman were waiting. Kambiri came near and shrugged the dead antelope off his back and stepped around it while Tayari and Kipaji gathered near him.

"Nice work, Kam," said the old lion, nudging him in the shoulder.

He smirked. "Thanks."

Tayari rubbed the ground with a paw. "So this means I'll be hunting dinner then." It wasn't a question and it was said lowly, almost reluctantly.

Kambiri looked at him. "Yes, and I'll go with you."

His friend returned his look, his face clearly shocked as if he hadn't expected that. He figured that with Kambiri catching this and last night's dinner alone his own hunt for the evening would be alone too, but now… He couldn't speak, unable to get the words out, so instead he smiled and head bumped his friend.

Kipaji smiled at the two and all three of them bowed their heads as Dumaka prayed. His prayers for the fallen whose flesh would feed his lion companions were always the same. They were short and sweet, full of praise to the hunter and the hunted. Above all they were praises to the Creator. Whenever Dumaka did this Kambiri could feel his heart and soul be lifted up with each word spoken by his small friend.

The prayer finished and the three lions started stripping away pieces. Dumaka sat back near the shelter and ate his fruit. The meal was eaten in silence, a welcoming silence and when they were finished Tayari took care of the remains. Kambiri and Kipaji went to the waterhole to wash their muzzles of the blood.

The sandy-brown lion raised his head, water dripping from his whiskers and looked at the older lion. "Kipaji," he started, uncertain of how he should voice himself.

"Speak your mind, Kambiri."

"Before I left you said that something was going to happen today…"

"I did, but I didn't say what. I'm not sure what it is." This time the two met eyes and Kipaji knew. "You want to find out, don't you? Though we didn't speak I could tell that you were rather restless while eating."

Kambiri nodded. "Well, you were right. I mean, we've been here, wherever here is, for far too long. I can't just hunt and return all the time. Tayari can't either. He gets more restless than I do."

"And you want to explore?"

"Well, patrol is more of a word for it, but yeah, I do."

"Want to take Tayari with you?"

Kambiri looked at the direction he'd last seen the other lion. He thought on Kipaji's suggestion for a moment and then shook his head. "No. He's going to need his strength for the hunt tonight. Besides," he shrugged then shivered, "whatever I'm feeling right now I don't want to hear him nag about it and say I've lost my mind. He's not really the open-minded type."

The gray lion's ears flickered. "Then… why don't you take Dumaka? I'm sure he'd like to see the land."

"What about you?"

"You want to take me?" Kipaji laughed kindly. "Thanks, Kam, but no thanks. You're the one with the feeling."

"And you're the one who told me something was going to happen."

"That is true but we all have places we're supposed to be. You're supposed to go and investigate your feeling. Dumaka is to go with you for moral and if need be spiritual support. I'm to stay here with Tayari and maybe I can find out what it is that he hides from us. I'm sure Dumaka knows, but I won't push him for anything. It's about Tayari so he should be the one I ask."

Kambiri nodded in agreement. "I won't ask Dumaka either." He paused, stared ahead at the trees then looked at Kipaji again. "Are you sure, my friend?"

The older lion smiled. "I am. Go on."

Kambiri smiled and went to Dumaka, telling him his idea. "Want to go with me? I could use the company."

The meerkat was up on his feet and Kambiri lowered himself so Dumaka could ride on his back. "I don't know when we'll be back," he said to Kipaji.

"Never mind that, guys, just do what you must," said the old lion.

When the two were gone, Kipaji went to find Tayari all the while his heart pounded and he shivered deeply.

The air around him had grown cold.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rashid had woken early, earlier than his usual custom. He normally woke when the sun was high in the sky, not at midday, but close to it. For an unknown reason, a reason he still had yet to figure out, he had risen from his peaceful sleep early in the morning, before the sun was even up. He had felt a sudden urgency to rise, to pray, meditate, both of which he did for hours. But even afterward he felt weird, out of place, disoriented even, and his chest felt as though an elephant had stomped on it.

The strangest thing was he had no patients to treat. No injuries to try and heal and no spiritual counsel to give. When he went out to collect his morning fruit he'd been surprised to see that there were no animals around, hardly any except for a small few of a variety of species grazing here and there. Other than that there was nothing. No sign of life in the kingdom at all, which was very rare in the Eastern Valley as it was always buzzing with life and activity. But today there was nothing.

Rashid returned home, an arm full of fruit. He climbed into his tree with ease, a task he'd mastered years before. He contemplated the strangeness of the kingdom while he ate a green colored fruit. What was wrong, if anything? Why weren't the animals out and about except for the few he saw while gathering his meal? The whole thing was mysterious and, in a word, odd. He chewed thoughtfully. What in the world was going on?

He took another large bite and stared into the fruit, eyeing something. It was the seed of the fruit. He dug it out, examined it then threw it out of the tree. He continued to eat until the fruit was completely gone, then got into a comfortable position, legs crossed, hands on his knees, eyes closed and meditated again.

_God, _he prayed, _what is wrong with this realm? Why is everything so quiet?_

As if in response a breeze blew into the tree and hit him full force. He was taken aback by the breeze and opened his eyes, slowly rising to peer out of his tree into the skies above. The sky was blue, clear and empty of any clouds. The sun was warm but now… the whole atmosphere felt cold and not because of the breeze. He stepped back and rubbed his hands along his upper arms, shivering. He closed his eyes again.

_Creator… what is wrong?_

Another strong breeze blew in, near knocking him over. His soul ached, the pains in his chest increased and he clutched a hand there, grimacing in hurt. He gritted his teeth and let out a soft yet sharp cry. He doubled over, the pain too much.

"Lord!" he called out, clenching his eyes tighter closed. "Lord! What is this? Tell me!" He landed on his knees and rolled onto his left side, curled in a fetal position. Tears leaked out of his eyes like a hard rain. Why was he going through this unexplained agony? And what was wrong with the kingdom he'd served for so long?

If he had any strength to move he would leave, go to the lions' home and speak to the king, if he was there. One eye snapped open, then shut again. Now that he thought on it, he hadn't seen King Nkosi in a while, a few weeks at most, maybe longer than that.

The breeze came again and it fell upon his ears, almost whispering.

He wanted to sit up, but any movement of his legs to try made the pain in his chest worse. He groaned and rolled flat onto his back, the pain spreading from his chest, down his stomach and to his legs and feet. He felt paralyzed. For all he knew he probably was. He clenched a fist.

"God!" he cried out again, tears falling harder with each stab of pain. "Why is this happening? Why? Give me a sign! Anything! As shaman of this kingdom I deserve to know!"

In another response, a breeze went by him and Rashid had the feeling there was a word on the air.

_King…_

He tried to open his eyes but couldn't. Instead he focused on the word he'd heard. King… What did that have to with – In that moment his eyes snapped open and he sat up, ignoring the pain that shot through him. King… _his_ king…? King Nkosi? What did all of this, any of it, have to do with him?

With a hand still over his chest he slowly got to his feet, but didn't go anywhere else. Then thinking standing wasn't a good idea he sat back down. Nkosi… Did something happen to him, to Rashid's king? Was that why he was feeling like this, why he was hurting so much? How was that possible? Yes, Nkosi was his king but –

Then he remembered something his master had once told him. Rashid concentrated on the old, near ancient words. What were they? His mind spun, which caused hurt and he winced and shut his eyes. After a minute or two the words came.

_Rashid, you must always remember, the bond between a king and his shaman is important. It is strong and it is special. It's much like an individual's relationship with the Creator. It too is special, strong, unique, deeply connected, and almost, in a way, one, but not entirely. That same bond between a king and his shaman whether that shaman is male or female, no matter the species…_

Rashid remembered his master had rubbed the back of his neck, as if he was afraid to continue, but he did anyway.

_When a king dies, the shaman feels it all the way to his soul and the pain is deep, heartfelt and intense. The connection is that strong, because the shaman has helped the king through many trials and to lose his or her best friend is like losing one's mate. The shaman is the king's counselor, his advocate in the spiritual realms, but the shaman, like the king, will be judged for his actions by the Creator._

_No shaman knows who his or her king, that special king, will be, nor does the king know who his shaman will be. The meetings don't happen by chance or accident and the bond is there almost from the beginning, at times even before the king takes his throne._

_While shamans can live a long time, and see many kings come and go there will always be that one special king who formed a bond with the shaman._

Rashid's eyes opened. His heart beat increased to rhythmic thumps in his chest. The pain was still there and with every beat he gasped for breath. Not just because of the pain but because of the old words he remembered.

He muttered, "When a king dies, the shaman can feel it to his soul… The pain is deep, intense…"

His eyes widened and he understood all of it. His uneasiness early that morning, the feelings while eating… It all made sense and his heart fell. The tears he cried a few minutes ago returned and he made no move to stop them.

Was it for real? Was it true? Was Nkosi, his king, no longer in the realm of the living? Was he gone?

The tears continued to fall and he sobbed a little. "God, please, no, it can't be…"

No breeze this time, nothing but the stillness of the air, the same stillness he felt when gathering his fruits.

Was it possible that Nkosi had died? How? He was healthy, the healthiest lion he'd ever known and seen. Was it natural causes or something worse? He shivered again, his legs trembling. He wrapped his arms around himself.

There was a reason he was feeling like this and his master's words returned. If what he feared was true then the kingdom was in for a highly uncertain future.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kambiri tread the grass and the dirt very lightly. His steps were cautious and careful. On his back, Dumaka made no sound. Perhaps he was meditating. Kambiri looked around, to the right, then to the left. His whiskers twitched, his brow furrowed and his confusion began to grow. What in the name of all things was going on around here? Whenever he hunted, the lands were practically overflowing with herds and other animals, even in the late afternoon. Tayari said the same. Kipaji did too, but only once, when he had snuck off to hunt; only telling Kam and not Tayari.

Finally, on his back, Dumaka said, "I don't get it, Kam. If this is a kingdom we're in and it has to be, why aren't there any animals?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. This place seems almost barren, but it isn't. It can't be. There were plenty of wandering animals all over yesterday."

Dumaka leaned forward and Kambiri could barely feel the meerkat planting his elbows into his mane. "Maybe they're all on one side?" he said in suggestion, perhaps to shed a bit of hope for his friend. But Kambiri wasn't convinced and his silence told the shaman such.

"I don't think so," the sandy-brown lion said at last. His eyes narrowed. "Something's not right. In fact, if I didn't know any better I'd say something is wrong, very wrong."

The meerkat sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. He tilted his head back and in spite of himself he shook. "Yes… question is what?"

"I don't know, but I think we should –" He suddenly stopped as he caught a scent on the still air. He sniffed a bit, then harder. Harder still until he drew his head back, almost disgusted. He snorted.

"What is it, Kam?"

"Dumaka, try not to panic."

"What? What do you mean? What is it, Kambiri?" He sounded angry or frustrated. Maybe it was the latter.

"There's blood in the air."

"What… blood?"

"Yes, and it's fresh…"

A flash of alarm shone in Dumaka's eyes. "Kambiri," he said urgently. "If someone is hurt and the shaman of this kingdom is too far away… Wait, where is the scent coming from?"

Kambiri sniffed again, walked a few steps and pointed his head in a single direction. Dumaka looked around the lion's head and knew. It was pointed north.

"Well," said the meerkat, "what are you standing around for? Let's go! Whoever it is, they'll need help."

"I know." And with those words Kambiri ran, Dumaka holding on, trying not to grip the strands on the lion's mane too hard.

Though he had no idea where was going Kambiri felt that he was being pulled or guided by an unseen force. Whatever it was he wasn't going to fight it. Or maybe he was running on instinct, but if following, whatever this was – be it instinct or something else – he wasn't going to turn back. Dumaka would scold him and he would be following another force. Kambiri leaped over a few logs and skirted around the waterholes so as not to get Dumaka soaked with water.

Then when his breathing hardened and his panting caused his heart to beat pound with great increase he finally stopped and caught his breath. Once his heart slowed to its regular pace and beat Kambiri sniffed the air and treaded carefully once again. It was near, this scent of blood and he was amazed he'd smelled it from so far away. He looked around, eyes alert, studying the trees all around, the ground under his paws, any waterholes in sight, sniffed again and followed where he knew the scent would lead.

He walked about twenty feet on flat ground, grass blades only coming up to his paws and stared ahead, mouth agape. What he saw made his heart stop and he stood frozen.

"Kambiri, what do you see?" asked Dumaka.

But the lion made no move to speak.

"Here, let me off."

Kambiri carefully lay down and Dumaka slid to the grass with ease. Then Kambiri stood back up and the meerkat saw what he saw. His own mouth fell and he ran straight ahead. Kambiri could only watch as his friend ran toward a lion, covered, no, _soiled_ in blood. The very blood he had smelled!

"Kam, get over here, but be careful," said Dumaka as he went to examine the lion's wounds.

He put one paw in front of the other, slowly at first then forced himself to move faster. He did and thought he was going to be sick. He had never seen death, at least not the death of an animal like him. And hunting was a different thing. He hunted to survive. Just like Kipaji and Tayari. Just like this lion that lay before him.

Blood was everywhere and the smell entered his nose again. It even covered the lion's brown pelt and his black colored mane. Kambiri wanted to look away but couldn't and he knew this image would stay with him for a long time, perhaps the rest of his life.

_God… why? Why did this animal have to die like this? Who did this to him?_

"Kambiri," said Dumaka. He gestured to the injured lion. "Looks like he's still alive and he's trying to speak." He walked around to the lion's backside.

Kambiri looked down at the lion, noticed that he had opened his eyes and was trying to move his mouth to form words. Kambiri leaned closer, being aware of the blood that pooled around the lion's head. He avoided stepping in it and tried to focus, but one look into the lion's crystal blue eyes was enough to make his heart stop just for a moment. A sudden and deep awkwardness fell over him and Kambiri knew this was no ordinary lion.

"Sir, my name is Kambiri. The meerkat is Dumaka. He's a shaman."

The lion tried to pick his head up. He moved his jaw a little bit then winced in pain. He tried again and managed to speak, but it was in a weak, soft voice. "N-Nkosi…"

"That's your name?" Kambiri asked kindly. He felt his eyes start to mist.

"K-king… Eastern Valley…"

Kambiri's heart fell into his stomach. His awkwardness grew and he wanted to melt. He was talking to royalty… royalty that was – No, no he couldn't, _wouldn't_, think like that. There had to be something Dumaka could do, but his friend was still looking over the lion's – King Nkosi's – wounds.

"It's… an honor, your majesty," said Kambiri and he chided himself. The only honor he could have gotten was to have met this lion before this… this… butchery!

Blood spilled from the lion's mouth. He swallowed and tried desperately to speak again.

"T-take your time, sire," said Kambiri. Mentally he chided himself again. _Time… Idiot! He doesn't have that much left!_ He glanced again at Dumaka. The meerkat, his hands covered in the blood of this king, shook his head sadly and didn't speak. Kambiri only swallowed and looked to the lion. He felt his heart fall into his stomach.

"G-good… l-lion…"

A tear fell from his eye and he sniffed. What right did this lion have to call him, someone he'd met only a few seconds ago, a good lion? It didn't make sense. Maybe he was becoming delusional because of his wounds and the blood loss.

"Your highness, your kingdom… they, well…" He wasn't sure how to phrase it.

"Kam… I'm d-dying…"

Emotions welled in Kambiri's throat and he struggled to control them. Because King Nkosi was dying right in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it, or Dumaka, and because the ruler had spoken his nickname without meaning to. What do you say to that?

"Nkosi," he said, pronouncing the name with respect. "If you would like me to…" He paused again, sniffed and blinked back a few oncoming tears to no avail. They fell anyway, down his cheeks. "My friends and I… There are four of us, three lions and Dumaka the meerkat."

The leader tried once again to pick up his head only to have it fall back into the pool of blood with barely a splat. "St-stay…" he managed.

"What?" Kambiri glanced at Dumaka who had stood back, his small body shaking. Then back to the lion. "You want us to stay?" he asked, surprised.

"Pride… kingdom… it, it needs…" He coughed and spat up some more blood. He closed eyes then slowly opened them, making eye contact with this young lion. "Needs… good animals…"

Shock worked its way throughout Kambiri's body. Now more than ever he wasn't sure what to say, how to respond. Was he being asked by the king to stay in the lands, with the pride? Him and his companions…?

"Your majesty, we –" But he stopped mid-sentence as the shock worked to his mouth, silencing him. He watched, as did Dumaka, as the wounded lion slowly raised a leg in the air. His face filled with pain at the movement but clearly it was what he wanted. Kambiri took one step closer and, to his even greater shock, the king's paw landed on his mane. Kambiri was rooted to the spot, his eyes on the bloodied paw that now rested upon his chest. Was he being anointed by the leader in his final moments?

Kambiri swallowed a large lump in his throat and tried to get a firm grip on the emotions that threatened to burst forth. He dipped his head graciously. "I, and my friends, would be honored to join the pride, sire…" New tears appeared in his eyes. He was overwhelmed with gratitude and though the lion before him was going into shock what he had just done proved that there was some part of him trying desperately to hang on. Oh how Kambiri wished he could help! He knew Dumaka felt the same.

The king spoke again and it broke Kambiri's heart. "Good…" His paw fell from Kambiri's mane, leaving an un-seeable paw-print of blood. Kambiri didn't care. This was the sign of the king of the Eastern Valley.

"Kambiri," Nkosi now said in a strained whisper. "My… my daughter, the heiress…"

"You have a daughter who's the heiress? I will treat her with respect, you have my word."

"Help her… g-gain the throne…"

Kambiri had no idea what that meant and he wasn't going to ask. He would find out later, hopefully, from a member of the pride. "I will," he said. He had to say it. This dying creature, this king, had just allowed him and his friends to join the Eastern Valley Pride!

Nkosi smiled despite his pain. "Peace… b-be… with you…" His eyes closed for the last time, slowly, gently, and what breathing his body could give ceased.

Dumaka stepped back and walked around from the lion's back to the face, tears running freely down his cheeks. He wasn't sure what to do but he couldn't give last rites as much as his shamanic training and the urge grabbed him. But he wasn't a shaman of this land or this king's. He could only do what he would do for any dead. He began praying and gently but gracefully, he picked up some grass and walked back to the back of the lion and gently placed the grass on his side while muttering his prayer.

Kambiri finally moved and turned away from the site, tears falling hard. Seeing a bush not some three feet away he ran toward it and threw up. When he came back he looked at Dumaka, his face sure, serious and certain.

"I don't know about you Dumaka, but I would like to fulfill King Nkosi's wishes."

His friend carefully stepped around Nkosi's body and came up to him. He had a look Kambiri knew well. Did that mean he agreed?

The meerkat nodded his head. "I'm with you Kam," he said.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Kambiri could only stare at his small friend in amazement. He knew Dumaka had a special heart, but to agree with him to fulfill a promise, the wishes of a lion they didn't even know was a blow to the chest for the sandy-brown lion.

He swallowed a large lump in his throat and pawed the grass and dirt in front of him. He eyed it for a moment until his eyes fell upon the now deceased form of the king of the Eastern Valley kingdom. What had he done? Was he losing it? How could he have agreed to such terms, to a lion dying right in front of him? But he _had_!

And the lion, King Nkosi, though dying – blood spilling from his mouth, trying desperately to hang on and get his last request out – clearly knew what he wanted. And that, Kambiri knew, was to make sure that his pride was informed about what had happened to him. Most of all, he wanted to make sure that his throne was taken over by his heiress, his daughter, whoever that was.

Kambiri finally tore his eyes away and looked at Dumaka again. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want you jumping into this if –"

"Kam," said the meerkat, "look at my hands." He raised them.

The lion looked then back into the face of his friend.

"These hands, Kam, are covered in the blood of a king. If I had been able to gather medicine, wherever it is here, I might have been able, if not save, then take care of his wounds."

"Yeah, but you said yourself that the wounds were bad, severe."

The shaman nodded gravely. "Yes…" He looked all around him and stared into the distance. "I wonder if whether the shaman of this kingdom felt him leave this realm…" His voice was soft.

Kambiri's ears flickered. "What do you mean by that?"

Dumaka turned back, clasped his hands in front of him, and looked up into Kambiri's blue-green eyes. "Shamans not only have ties to the heavens but to the world around them because of their duty. This includes individuals of any kingdom in which the shaman resides. They also have spiritual ties to the kings and queens they serve, but as far as serving the royal family is concerned, it's all about bloodline." He paused. Kambiri didn't speak.

Dumaka continued. "Like, for example, if the next in line to the throne is a lion, then the shaman of the kingdom, should he or she be close to the king both on a personal and spiritual level, then that shaman can feel whatever happens to that king. If the king suffers heartache, such as loss, the shaman can feel it too."

Kambiri tried to take this all in. He ran the words in his mind. In a way, at least to him, it made sense, sort of… "Okay," he said, saying the word slowly. He ran his tongue over his mouth. "But don't shamans live a long time?"

"Some do, yes. As for me, well, I could live as long as the Creator sees fit. Just because a shaman can live a long time it doesn't mean that they're connected to every new leader who steps up to the throne. Shamans can see many lion rulers take the throne but there is always a certain ruler, that one special leader a shaman can have a near eternal bond with. Even when that leader is gone the shaman can still communicate with him or her. The bond between a shaman and that one special ruler… it's indescribable, Kambiri." He shrugged a shoulder. "I've never experienced it for myself and probably never will, although I have to admit it would an amazing experience, but I'll leave that up to the Creator. It's his will, not mine. In everything that's happened in my life, I've accepted that."

"So, what you're saying is that when King Nkosi was being attacked by whoever did this and dying, the shaman, if he was close to the king, probably felt the loss?"

Dumaka rubbed his hands together and felt the red sticky residue. The blood was drying. He would have to wash his hands very soon. He nodded. "Yes and feeling the loss is anything but natural. Father told me that when a shaman's special ruler dies, the shaman can feel the pain all the way to his soul. He said it feels like your heart's being ripped out. But, like me, Father never had that experience, but many shamans have. And when shamans do have it, the future shamans are warned of the experience."

"I guess I can imagine all of that," said Kambiri quietly.

They were silent for a while, both looking around at nothing. The air had grown colder, though the sun was still out.

After a long moment, Dumaka broke the silence. "So, what happens now?" he asked.

"We go back to Kipaji and Tayari and tell them what we saw and heard."

The meerkat's head snapped up, his eyes ablaze. "What? And leave King Nkosi's body unprotected?"

Kambiri sighed. "I don't want to leave it anymore than you do, Dumaka, but –"

"Maybe we don't have to. Let me stay here. As a shaman it is my duty to guard the dead until they are buried. Besides, I put grass on his side. That should count for something."

"To you and me it does, but to anyone else…" He paused. "Dumaka you're not this kingdom's shaman, and if someone sees you –"

Again the meerkat raised his hands. "I know you mean well, Kam, but I have to do this."

"What about your hands? If someone sees you how will you explain the blood of the king on your hands?"

Dumaka tilted his head. "You honestly believe someone will think that a meerkat killed a lion? A _shaman_ meerkat, at that…?"

Kambiri still wasn't sure. "I won't let you do this. I'd stay here, but then…"

"Then if _you_ were seen someone would automatically think you killed the king and that is something we do not want. It's something we cannot have." He walked up to Kambiri and put a bloodied hand over the lion's right forepaw. Thankfully the blood wasn't dripping. "Me staying here is the only way to ensure there are no ill intentions. It's the only way to keep you from being called a murderer, should you stay here and I go get Kipaji and Tayari."

Knowing there were no other alternatives, Kambiri nodded in surrender. "Okay then, Dumaka, you stay here. I'll get Tayari and Kipaji."

"That's fair," said the shaman.

"Good." Kambiri turned to leave, then stopped and turned back. "Oh, Dumaka, wash your hands please…" A painful look came across his face and remained even as he sniffed the air and ran.

Dumaka watched him go and looked around. Wasn't there a waterhole nearby? "Where's a waterhole when I need one, Lord?" he muttered. He walked back to King Nkosi's body and sat down where the grass wasn't bloodied and began meditating. While meditating he bowed his head in prayer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The pain in Rashid's chest finally stopped. He was grateful. He sucked in a lungful of air and let it out. The physical pain was gone but the emotional wasn't. He put a hand on his chest and shut his eyes. A few tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't sob, as much as he wanted to. He wasn't sure if he had anymore crying left in him. He was spent, completely.

The feelings he'd suffered he could no longer deny. It was true. He felt in his soul, just like his master said he would. King Nkosi, his great king, was dead, but how? That was the question that nagged him even as he wept and cried out to God.

Rashid slowly got up and stretched his legs and arms. He rubbed the muscles in his neck then rubbed his face, groaning softly. He wasn't sure what to do. He was at a loss. He wanted, needed to do something!

He walked out to the opening and looked out. Thoughts ran rampant through his mind. While he could go to the lions' home and tell them he was certain they would not believe him. "The traditional lionesses may be dead but their daughters are alive…" he muttered. "They're the new traditionalists now. There's no way they'd believe their king is dead based on the word of the shaman…"

Throughout the years Rashid tried not to hate anyone, but whenever he saw a traditional lioness for one reason or another he hated the way they talked. They acted like they were all high mighty because the blood of the first king ran through their veins. They talked about it like it mattered, which it didn't, not really. While the blood of the first king did exist within them it held no true claim and as the generations came and went, only a small few of the lionesses in the pride would keep that blood in them, but if those lionesses had no cubs then the 'bloodline', if it could be called that, would die with them.

Rashid wondered how he could proceed. There was only one older lioness in the pride who would believe him. The king's mother, Nadia, but where to find her? He had no idea what she did nowadays. When she was queen it was easy to know. She was leading her hunting party, which, for the past four years or so, was now under the command of Queen Sauda.

Rashid's right hand began to twitch. He wouldn't speak to Sauda. He couldn't. In his eyes she was not and never would be queen. _No matter what the law says…_ He didn't trust Sauda with any of the duties Nadia had held for the four years she ruled with Habari.

There would have been only one lioness he would trust with those duties, and that lioness died three to four years before. And now, if his feelings were correct, Nkosi was with that lioness in eternal paradise.

He bowed his head and closed his eyes again. "Lord, oh Lord, how do I proceed? What do I do? Please, show me, lead me, guide me, I don't care. Just… don't leave me here…" He waited for a long beat of his heart. There was nothing. No breeze, no words, nothing. Just complete silence. He put a hand to his face and sighed hard.

When he was about to turn away the breeze he'd hoped for hit him in the side. It blew at him, near sending him once again off his feet. He gasped, looked around and then raised his head back to peer at the sky through the tree's leaves and branches to the heavens above.

"God, what is this?" he asked quietly.

As if in response another breeze blew all around him and he looked about only to see the vine he used to climb down out of the tree move outward into the kingdom. Rashid scratched his head in confusion but then he understood. He was to go out and do… what?

_North, Rashid… go north…_

The words were spoken straight to his soul but he heard them as though they were spoken aloud in his ears. He furrowed his brow and rubbed his hands together. "North… north…" he mused softly. He thought on it for a few minutes then heard his heart beat. His mind spun again. "Nkosi… is that where he is, where he…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence but he knew it was true. The northern side was where Nkosi fell. It had to be.

Rashid felt an unusual sensation, a desperate need. If Nkosi's body was there he could give the final rites. Then, of course there was the pride. How could he let them know without leaving the king's body? If there were still no animals walking the kingdom like there had been this morning no one could guard the body while he left to inform the pride. What was he to do other than go north?

"Lord, I don't understand…"

_Trust me, Rashid, I am with you. You will not be alone._

At any other time in his life the words of the Creator to his soul would have brought great comfort to Rashid, but this time it didn't. He wouldn't feel right until someone of royal blood was on the throne, picking up where Nkosi had left off, but Rashid knew that the only one who could take over for Nkosi would face a difficult battle. He watched the vine that had been blown by the breeze and felt another ache in his heart.

"She's lost her father, God, and she can't…" He stopped and chided himself. He had no right to even mention that in the midst of his own pain. He would figure out a way to help Jahzara gain the throne later.

For now he grabbed the vine and lowered himself down to the ground. North… he had to go north.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When Kambiri reached the place he and his friends made their home, he noticed Kipaji and Tayari in conversation. From what he could see of the two, Tayari had his head low, eyes shut. Kipaji was speaking softly to him. Not wanting to interrupt, but also not wanting to keep what he and Dumaka had witnessed to himself, he kindly cleared his throat. The lions raised their heads and all eyes met.

Kambiri stepped forward and felt himself on the verge of weeping again, as he had done a few times on the run here. In those few times he found some bushes and threw up his sorrow. But his heart had told him that he'd done the right thing by telling the king that he would fulfill his wishes.

Kipaji was the first to come to him. Immediately, the gray lion's eyes grew concerned, as did his face. "You found something, didn't you, Kambiri?" His voice was soft, almost hoarse. Perhaps tired from speaking to Tayari on whatever Kipaji had uncovered about the young lion. Kambiri believed that something had been unearthed in his and Dumaka's absence. The air was colder and stiffer than before. He shifted his weight from one foreleg to the other.

"Yes, I did, Kipaji." His own voice sounded tired. In the event he'd just witnessed and now home he wanted to collapse, but he was being held up by strength, a strange sort of strength that seemed to work its way throughout his body.

"Where's Dumaka, Kam?" asked Tayari, coming forward.

"He… Kipaji, you said that something was going to happen today. Well, I figured it out."

In spite of himself and the urge to lie down in the grasses, he sat down. Kipaji did the same while Tayari just stood, looking impatient. Kambiri sighed, bowed his head, and began to tell what he and Dumaka had seen. He didn't leave anything out. He couldn't. Not something of this magnitude. He could hardly believe it himself. When he was done he allowed his body to sink to the ground. The blades of grass brushed up against his belly, his legs. He stretched and let out another sigh, this one filled with pain. After a moment, he met eyes with Kipaji, who was looking down at him with that tender sort of kindness he'd come to think of as fatherly.

Tayari just stood in shock. Maybe he hadn't listened.

Kambiri spoke to the gray lion. "What was I supposed to do? Say no and to something a king wanted?"

"Yes, you were!"

They turned their gazes to Tayari, who had now taken a step back. His eyes were ablaze.

"Yes, Kam, you were supposed to say no! My G- What the heck were you thinking? Taking up the wishes of a lion you only knew a few minutes, while he was dying no less! First off, you don't know where his pride is or what they're like! You don't know a thing about them!" He cursed and spat to the side, the fur along his back rising as he ranted.

Kambiri grunted and got to his paws. He could feel anger rising inside his own body. It was anger at the creature who had brutally murdered a lion like King Nkosi, and anger at Tayari for blowing what he and Dumaka had been through out of proportion.

"Tayari, if you were in my position… if you had seen for yourself what the king endured when he was being attacked and lying there in his own blood, completely helpless, you'd have said yes too!"

"I doubt it!" the other lion sneered.

Kambiri's eyes grew wide. "What's wrong with you? Do you have any compassion at all, for anything, anyone?"

"Yes, I do. I have compassion for Dumaka, you and Kipaji. You guys are my family and I don't want you getting in over your head."

Kambiri shook his head. "I'm not, Tayari. When I was a guardian for the Northern Valley my father taught me to always be prepared for anything. Now, while it is true I wasn't prepared to find the body of King Nkosi and didn't expect him to say the things he said, I believe that I was meant to find him, Dumaka too." He paused and started to pace. "Tell me, Tayari and answer me honestly. Did you really want to spend the rest of your life wandering? Did you and Dumaka ever talk about finding a pride and starting your lives over again? Did you ever want to settle down, Tayari? Find a good lioness to love, have a family?"

The brown maned lion couldn't hide his shock. He turned away and tried to prevent his body from shaking. No use. A tremble and a jolt grabbed him and he bowed his head. What Kambiri said was true. He did long for a pride, love and a family of his own, but these things he wouldn't deserve, not after – He grunted and raised his head up with a snap. A soft growl sounded from him. He wouldn't be able to have the peaceful life he wanted if anyone else found out what he had done in his old pride…

He groaned and turned back to his friends. "Of course I want that kind of life, Kambiri," he said wearily. "I mean, doesn't everyone at one time or another? But, honestly, to achieve that do we really have to fulfill some dead king's wish? And what about his daughter, surely she's grown up, right? She can take care of herself, right?"

He hadn't considered that, but the look in Nkosi's eyes told him something else. Grown up or not, the daughter would need help, which sounded odd since Kambiri's like-sister, Adaeze stepped up to the Northern Valley's throne with no opposition. But then – Kambiri shook his head sadly. "No _kingdom is run by a lion like Hisani,_" he thought to himself and whatever happened with this kingdom and its king certainly wasn't good if the daughter needed help gaining her rightful throne.

"I don't know, Tayari," he said, "but Nkosi wouldn't have mentioned it if it wasn't true."

Silence loomed throughout the sheltered area and in the air. No lion spoke. Then Kipaji, who had been quiet since Kambiri started speaking, pawed the ground and said, "I think, Kambiri, that you are right to want to fulfill the king's wishes."

"What? Kipaji, you can't be serious!" exclaimed Tayari with wide eyes.

The brown gray maned lion met the younger lion's face head-on. "I am serious, Ty. You should know by now that Kambiri is a lion of responsibility. He never leaves a promise un-kept and I am proud he wishes to keep this one." He looked at his paws then back to Tayari, then to Kambiri. "Whatever happens, it's all part of some plan."

Tayari scoffed. Then he rounded on Kambiri. "And you just left Dumaka there with the body of a dead king?" he yelled. "Why? Something could happen to him and if something does I'm holding you responsible!"

"Nothing will happen," the sandy-brown lion said calmly. "He's a shaman and to harm a shaman would mean punishment from the spirits. No animal would be foolish enough."

"You don't know that!"

"Tayari, I agree with Kambiri," said Kipaji. "And Kam, count me in with all this. While it might be hard to prove that none of us killed the king, well… I think we might be able to do some good in the Eastern Valley, maybe even help the pride and the king's daughter."

The gold lion stomped the ground with a forepaw. "You two are out of your minds! You're walking into unknown territory!"

"Not just us," said Kambiri, "you too, Tayari. We all walked into unknown territory when we started staying here. Come with us, Ty. You're worried about Dumaka, right? The only way you're going to find out if he's all right is if you come with us and hear his words."

"Let me guess, he wants to do this too, right?"

"I won't speak for him, Ty. Please, come with us. See Nkosi's body for yourself. I guarantee that…" He paused as an image of the bloodied form of the king flashed through his mind. He swallowed. "I guarantee that you will change your mind." Kambiri stepped close to his friend and lowered his voice to a whisper. "You can't live your life always being prepared for everything. Sometimes life throws us unexpected surprises and the best way to get through them is to follow along."

Tayari stepped back, stunned. He never expected to be told that, even if it was true. And it was. He had never been prepared for how things fell apart between him and his old pride. Not even in his dreams did he expect to – No, no he couldn't think about that. His conversation with Kipaji that, thankfully, would remain between them, had sent him back to the past. He'd just as soon forget it and hopefully he wouldn't have to tell anyone else.

He sighed, shook his head, and then looked at both his companions with surer eyes. He gave a single nod. "Okay, fine, I'll go, but only because…" Tayari stopped. He wasn't even sure why but to change his mind now was foolhardy. "Lead the way, Kambiri."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

By the time Kambiri lead his companions to the place where he and Dumaka found the dying king, they all stopped in their tracks. Kambiri stared hard. Was he seeing things? Were Tayari and Kipaji seeing what he saw? Neither lion spoke. He didn't either. Their eyes weren't playing tricks on them. What they were seeing was real.

There was Dumaka, standing in front of the deceased king, but he wasn't alone. There was another animal, a monkey, who stood opposite Dumaka on the other side of the king. The two were examining the wounds the ruler had suffered.

Kambiri drew his head back, confused. What was this all about? Who was this animal? He turned to Kipaji and Tayari but they offered no words. Kipaji nodded and they walked forward, Tayari clearing his throat loudly as they approached.

The two two-legged animals turned their heads and Dumaka came to them, taking a few steps away from the body. He stretched out his right arm, palm open in their direction and spoke.

"These are the lions I told you about," he said and then he pointed in Kambiri's direction. "And this is the lion your king spoke to. Rashid, this is Kambiri. Kambiri, this is Rashid, the shaman of the Eastern Valley."

Kambiri stepped forward and the monkey, known as Rashid, stepped around the king's body and rubbed his hands. Kambiri noticed the monkey's hands, much like Dumaka's, were soaked in the blood of this great lion. He dipped his head. "It is an honor to meet the king's shaman."

Rashid bowed. "It is an honor to meet the lion who talked to my leader in his final moments." He blinked his eyes and sniffed. "I am told by your friend here that King Nkosi, when he spoke to you, said that you and your friends could stay in these lands."

"Yes, he did. He… He wasn't lying, I could tell. He meant the words."

"Yes… Nkosi is… He was that kind of lion. He was so good-hearted, even with the hardship of ruling, among other things…" This last part he muttered.

"Rashid," the sandy-brown lion said, pronouncing the shaman's name with all respect, "If Dumaka and I had gotten here earlier, I tell you that we and our friends would have done all we could for him." His whiskers twitched and his left forepaw scratched the grass.

"I know you would have. Dumaka is a shaman, like I am. And you seem like the kind of lion who would want to help a stranger in need." The monkey turned his head back to the fallen form of his leader. Tears clouded his vision and he wiped them away with the back of his hand. "Nkosi was an incredible lion and king. This is going to cause great hurt and agony to his pride, his mother, and his daughter especially."

Tayari left the group and went to Dumaka. "You all right?" he asked, but before his friend could answer he looked upon the king's body. His eyes widened, his mouth parted. There were so many wounds, so much blood. Tayari had seen death, but a creature like him… and a king, a lion of responsibility… He turned away, realizing that Kambiri had been right. He had to see this and seeing it now made him more aware of how precious life was and the importance of family and friendship. He had lost sight of that when his father kicked him out.

For so long only Dumaka had been his friend, his companion and counselor when he thought his life was over. But here, lying before him in a pool of his own blood, with so many scars and deep cuts that it was a miracle he could be recognized, was a king who had died defending his lands, his realm, his family. He died defending everything he loved from a lion with malicious intent. The fact that such a rogue would spill as much of this king's blood as he could to prove he was better sickened Tayari.

The hardship this rogue must have suffered over time had hardened his heart. Hardship had done the same to Tayari and would have done so much worse if he didn't have Dumaka, if they hadn't met Kambiri and Kipaji. He could feel himself shake. King Nkosi would never have felt sorry for himself over past events the way he had. What was done couldn't be changed, no matter how much he so desperately longed for it. He had to live in the present, not the past.

_Kipaji was right,_ Tayari thought. _Maybe we could do some good here…_

Dumaka stood beside him and they looked on the body in silence.

Meanwhile Kambiri and Kipaji were filling Rashid in on their lives and how they stayed on the borders. When they were finished the shaman sighed with relief. "I never thought I'd live to see three lions with no intent to take over a kingdom enter these lands… It's a terrible shame we had to meet under these circumstances and I believe that Nkosi wouldn't have given permission for you to join the pride if he didn't think something good could come from it." Again he looked on the king's lifeless body, sorrow covering his eyes and face. "Whoever did this to him had better not show their face here…"

"If they do, we'll handle it," said Kambiri.

"The pride," said Kipaji, "they need to be informed."

Rashid nodded gravely. "Yes, and as shaman, I shall be the one to do that, but I cannot do it alone."

"One of us will go with you," Kambiri suggested.

"I will," the gray lion announced but his young friend stopped him.

"No, Kipaji, stay here. I'm the one who found him and it will be easier for me to explain if I do it alone. You and Tayari guard the king. No one would think either of you committed this crime, especially if Dumaka is with you."

But Rashid held up a hand. "No, wait, I have a better idea." He looked at them intently. "Do you think it is possible Kambiri, that by following me you and Tayari could carry the king's body to the caverns?"

"With all due respect Rashid, but I thought moving a dead body, especially the body of a king's, from its fallen place was wrong?"

"It is, but, if I lead you to the caves, and the pride sees you carrying the king they won't be so quick to accuse you or the others of murder. None of them, not even Nkosi's mother would expect the supposed murderers of the king to carry his body home. As everyone knows, rogues with murderous intent do not do such a thing to the kings they have killed. They simply leave their bodies to remain and become the grass instead."

Kambiri and Kipaji exchanged looks and they raised their heads to Tayari and Dumaka, who seemed to hear everything from where they stood. The lion and meerkat nodded to them, saying that they understood what the shaman was saying and were in agreement with the idea.

Then Tayari walked over, Dumaka at his side. Tayari spoke.

"I'll admit, I wasn't for this in the beginning, but now I know that what we're doing is right. And, to be honest, I don't want to waste anymore time lying in my… in my own personal problems. I can't say I'll never stop thinking about it because I won't. But this is far more important. Kipaji, you're right. We might be able to do some good here. And Rashid, if helping Kambiri to carry King Nkosi's body to the home of the pride helps prove that none of us did this horrible thing, then I will gladly comply."

Kambiri smiled at his friend.

"Okay, this is good, but before we do anything, I think it's best if I go ahead of you to inform the pride. Mainly, the king's mother," said Rashid.

"That's a wise idea," Kipaji agreed. "We don't want anyone, especially the mother of the king, to get the wrong idea about why Kambiri and Tayari are carrying the body."

"But why tell the king's mother, why not tell the queen?" asked Tayari.

Despite the urge to resist, Rashid looked away and clenched his fist. "I'll be honest, the queen is… She's not worthy to be told by me. She and the king did not get along and you will learn why and learn quickly, I'm sure. This pride has suffered much since the king's father disappeared several years before. Not just that, but his actions…" He sighed heavily. "The actions of Nkosi's father left us all scarred with guilt."

The three lions and the meerkat all looked at each other, unsure as to what that meant, but like the shaman said, they would learn soon enough.

"Okay, Rashid, you go on ahead," said Kambiri. "We won't be too far behind."

The shaman smiled. "Thanks, but first," he eyed his still blood-stained hands. "I need to wash. Dumaka, you too, let's go."

They watched the shaman's go over to a waterhole several feet away.

"Are we really going to do this?" Tayari wondered aloud in a soft voice.

"I made a promise, Ty, and I'm not about to break it," said Kambiri.

"You're a good lion."

The lions bumped heads. "So are you, Ty, so are you."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The former queen couldn't believe what she was hearing. In part, because it was no longer her job, hadn't been for more than three years, and because the one who should be hearing this was her daughter-in-law, Queen Sauda. But the dark brown, green-eyed lioness wanted no part. She gave it to Nadia instead, saying that she had no time to listen to a kingdom related issue.

"I'm tired from the hunt, Nadia. Either let Nkosi handle it when he gets home, or you handle it. You have more experience than I do." Then she walked away, leaving the former monarchess angrier with her then she ever had been.

_More experience than you do? I gave you the experience to handle these issues when the king is not here!_ She suppressed the urge to growl and run up to smack some hard sense into the so-called queen. She wanted to, more than ever now. But she didn't for Radhiya's sake. Her friend didn't need to know that her daughter had, once again, ignored her royal duty to the kingdom. It would only upset her and give her the urge to smack sense into her daughter.

And the one who needed to speak to a royal was none other than Radhiya herself. She began by saying that Jahzara and Safiya had gone with her on a hunt.

"There were no animals anywhere, Nadia," the old lioness said. "It was strange, bizarre. I asked Jahzara if she wanted to return here and wait for Nkosi to see if he had seen any on his walks."

"What did she say?"

Radhiya couldn't hide her smile. "She said we should press on, so we did. But we still didn't find any animals, not even the smallest kind. As I said, it was strange."

Nadia's ears went back then flickered. Her face fell. She looked at the ground, then back to her friend. She paced a little. "Erevu didn't show up either," she said.

"What? The royal advisor didn't come?" Radhiya's eyes were wide with surprise. "But, he always comes, even when Nkosi is on his patrols. He waits near the cave's entrance on those days."

"I know. I've been worried about him all day."

"Something's going on, Nadia," said Radhiya after a silence. "The question is what is it?"

She walked up a few steps and faced the lands. She sniffed and shivered in the still cold air. It had been cold all morning. Radhiya was right. Something was going on, and if there was would it be the cause of this strange behavior of the animals of the kingdom?

Nadia found herself staring harder ahead. Her whiskers twitched. There was a figure coming, a figure she knew well. It was Rashid. Nadia sighed with relief. Perhaps he could tell her what was going on with the animals. As the shaman came closer, she turned her head only to see Radhiya had left. She didn't look about to see where her friend had gone. She probably knew that the shaman needed to see Nadia alone, and Nadia was grateful to her.

She stood silent, but couldn't help wondering what the shaman could tell her. Rashid continued his slow trek. His hands hung loosely at his sides. His steps were slow, deliberate and his face held a mask of great anguish. Nadia felt her heart drop at the look on his face. Her legs trembled. Whatever the reason for the shaman's appearance, it wasn't good.

In that moment another thing struck her. Where was Nkosi? _He should have been home by now,_ she thought. At last, the shaman reached her and bowed, but even his bow, which was so elegant and respectful to her as the former leader of the land and mother to the king, was now short, uneasy and hesitant.

"Lady Nadia… while it is proper for a shaman to report to the queen in the king's absence, well…"

Nadia tried to smile but the shaman's avoidance of looking into her eyes prevented any smile from coming. "It's good to see you, Rashid." She tried to sound pleased, but the behavior of the monkey was frightening her. A part of her felt that this visit wasn't just about the animals, while another part felt that this wasn't about the animals at all, whether he knew anything or not. No, this visit was different.

She swallowed and spoke again. "What brings you here?" she asked.

Rashid could feel his knees shake and he scratched the back of his neck. He tried to hide the feeling of the blood he washed off his hands, but the feel was still there and would be for a long time. He rubbed his hands together and finally looked into the former ruler's eyes. Tears began to fill his. He didn't bother blinking them away.

Nadia could feel the strange rhythm of her pounding heart. "Rashid, where is my son?"

Without speaking the shaman turned around in the direction he had come and stared. Nadia did too. There, walking in the same direction, in the same manner Rashid had, were three lions and a meerkat in front of them. Nadia was confused. Who were these strangers, these three lions and a meerkat? She walked up a few steps.

There were two lions, one with a sandy-brown pelt and black-colored mane, the other with gold pelt and a dark-brown mane. They were carrying something. It looked like a body. The other lion was gray. She couldn't tell the meerkat's markings. She kept her eyes on the form on the two other lions backs. A frightening thought invaded her mind. Was it possible? Was it really him?

Rashid spoke, his voice grave. "Lady Nadia, I regret…"

But Nadia barely heard the shaman's words. All she knew was that with those words her world had come crashing down. Her heart fell into her stomach and tears filled her eyes, cascading down her cheeks.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The air was neither hot nor cold. It was lukewarm and just breathing this air could make any animal sick to their stomach. That's how it was for the former queen of the Eastern Valley as she heard words no mother should have to hear about their child. Rashid's tears didn't stop, neither did hers. When he was through, he stepped back and bowed. It was steeped in pain.

Nadia's heart broke at the site, but not more than hearing her son had died today, defending his lands from an invading rogue. She could barely make eye contact with the shaman, who now looked older than his years, despite the deep brown coloration in his fur. She swallowed and tears continued to fall. She didn't wipe them with a paw. She would face the pride; tell them the news with the pain and tears, and the deep ache on her face and eyes.

But she couldn't face them. Not yet. When she was able to compose herself enough to speak, she asked, "Who are the lions that brought my son home?"

Rashid, startled out of his own quiet crying, looked down at his hands. They trembled. The blood of the king had been washed by water, but the phantom feeling would remain for a time. He clenched his fists, gathered himself, and met eyes with the former ruler. She looked like a lioness that'd aged three years in the space of as many minutes. He clenched his jaw.

"The sandy-brown lion is Kambiri, the gold lion is Tayari, and the gray one is Kipaji. The meerkat is Dumaka, a shaman." He was amazed he could speak, though his words came out bone-chilled. He shivered. "Kambiri and Dumaka found your son, my lady."

"And the other two," Nadia asked, her voice emotionless.

"They were at the place the four made home on the borders." Afraid to add more, he waited.

"Do you trust these strangers, their words?"

"The meerkat is a shaman, ma'am. He uses his calling for good." Rashid paused and dared to say, "If I may be honest, three lions and a meerkat shaman… They pose no threat. How many rogues have a meerkat for a friend?"

Nadia considered this. Then said, "Yes… And how many rogues bring back the body of a king?" she mused.

She looked in the strangers' direction and was shocked to see them all bow their heads to her as if they knew who she was. With that, she was convinced Rashid had told the truth. These strangers were, in fact, good. _And what they have done, by bringing Nkosi home… it's unheard of, yet so honorable…_

Nadia looked at Rashid and nodded. "Let them come, but have them lay Nkosi on the grass. I shall speak to them and then tell the pride. Afterward, you and I need to talk."

Rashid bowed again. He wanted to ask about the queen, but stopped himself for two reasons. One, because he knew that Nadia would not want Sauda giving him orders or informing the pride of this great tragedy, and second, was the fact that Sauda was not a queen at all, even with the title, and that the pride and he, not to mention the newcomers, would respond so much better with Nadia taking charge.

"My lady," said the shaman, and he turned, gesturing with a hand to the lions and the meerkat.

They came forward; hesitantly at first then their gait grew stronger. When they approached, they bowed again.

"It's okay," said Rashid.

The two lions known as Kambiri and Tayari exchanged knowing glances. Tayari gently stepped back until the lower half of the king's body slumped to the grass. Nadia prevented herself from flinching. She had to be strong. Her son's pride was watching. She could feel their eyes on the scene. She was grateful that Sauda was in the den 'resting' from the hunt.

The sun was still out and slowly beginning to set. It gave no warmth. Nadia continued to watch as Kambiri stepped to the left slowly and allowed Nkosi's upper half to fall off his back and into the grass. The body of the king, her son, fell with ease, gracefully. Nadia's heart pounded and she was almost certain fresh tears would fall down her face. She sniffed and gestured to Rashid.

The shaman understood and beckoned the lions and meerkat forth. "My friends, this is Lady Nadia, former queen of the Eastern Valley, and mother of King Nkosi."

This time the newcomers bowed elegantly. The meerkat shaman had one hand behind his back, the other on his chest, but the movement of his head in the bow was no different than that of his lion friends.

Kambiri was the first to raise his head and look into the lioness's eyes. Nadia met them. "Speak," she said.

"Ma'am, as Rashid told you, my friend Dumaka and I found your son. Dumaka examined him, but his wounds were…" He paused.

Dumaka picked up, taking one step in the lioness's direction. "There was nothing I could do. I am deeply sorry." And the pain on his face told Nadia he meant it.

"Go on."

"He was alive, but barely." Then Kambiri began to tell her Nkosi's last request and the acceptance of him and friends into the kingdom. Nadia could hardly believe it, but this lion was anything but a liar. The same could be said for his friends, and Nkosi was the strongest lion she knew, except for his father, her late mate and former ruler, King Habari.

Though he was gravely injured Nkosi had managed, miraculously, to live a little while longer to give this lion and his friends' sanctuary and, of all things, _permission_ to help his daughter gain the throne? She tried to process this but couldn't, yet it was true. It had to be. If anything Nkosi would make sure that there was no other heir to take over for him than his daughter. He'd spent three years making that clear to anyone who would listen, and in his dying state he'd made it clear to a stranger.

_He didn't do it,_ she thought to herself. _Not he or his lion companions. They couldn't have._ How, she didn't know but what she'd seen just now, the two lions gently allowing Nkosi's body to fall into the grass, Kambiri telling of Nkosi's last moments… Dumaka saying how sorry he was that he couldn't do anything. The pain on his face as he said it…

Then she looked at the gray lion known as Kipaji and there on his face was the same emotional hurt. The gray lion's gray/blue eyes were on her, but she ignored it. Perhaps it was his silent way of expressing his own sympathy to the situation.

Whoever had done this to her boy were not the lions in front of her. Whoever did this terrible act had shown no mercy. She could see that from the blood stains on Kambiri and Tayari's backs.

Nadia looked upon her son and felt her heart fall into her stomach. She wanted to run to his blood stained body and fall upon it. She wanted to weep her heart and soul out for her only son. She wanted to weep for herself. First her beloved mate Habari disappears without a word or trace, and now her son was brutally murdered by a rogue? She knew that life was unfair, but this… Hadn't life given her many blows that she'd managed to walk away unharmed?

The loss of her mate, though painful, even now, four years later, she'd gotten over it as best she could. She'd had Nkosi and not long after, his daughter Jahzara, her only granddaughter. But now… now it would just be her and Jahzara. She felt her chest ache and the pain spread from her chest to her legs, front and back. The reality of this terrible situation came crashing down on her, almost as bad as when Rashid told her the news.

Jahzara… she had most to suffer from this. She'd lost her mother as a cub and now her beloved father… _My poor grandchild… Creator, why? Why must she endure this?_

Her emotions became jumbled and now she wasn't sure if she could tell the pride. But she had to. She wouldn't trust Sauda with a responsibility like this, even if it finally woke her up to the responsibilities of being leader other than hunting.

She shut her eyes. She knew what she would have to do. Then she opened her eyes and faced Kambiri, then Tayari and Dumaka, followed by Kipaji, whose eyes had rested on her, why she didn't know. She cleared her throat.

"Come, all of you, please. You have earned the right to join this pride. My son gave you permission and so it shall be. Welcome to the Eastern Valley." She managed a small smile.

The lions and meerkat returned it. Kambiri exchanged a quick look with Kipaji. _We're definitely here for a reason,_ the sandy-brown lion thought.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It didn't take Nadia long to calm the pride down. Just one sounding roar from her and everyone, including Sauda, became quiet. She called Jahzara to her. The young lioness, reluctantly and looking at the faces of the lionesses, came to her side. Nadia nuzzled her lovingly.

Radhiya sat opposite Jahzara on Nadia's other side. Though she wasn't sure it was her place, she'd rather it be with her best friend, than among the pride and her daughter. Radhiya stared at the former ruler. Her heart beat raced. Whatever it was Nadia had to say it would not be good. She braced herself, the whole pride, hopefully, following suit.

"What's going on, Nadia?" was the general question among many lionesses.

"We should be eating the kills, ma'am," said a few others.

"Where is the king?" was another question among them all.

Nadia drew in a deep, sharp breath and forced herself to keep calm. Her forelegs started to shake. She didn't want to do this, but the alternative was not an option she would consider. Her shakes were one of the reasons she'd called Jahzara to her and why she didn't care Radhiya was at her other side. If she collapsed under the weight of what she was about to tell the pride, then she wanted two of the only lionesses she could trust: her granddaughter, and her longtime friend.

She swallowed; met eyes with the lionesses gathered while successfully avoiding Sauda's eyes, and spoke. "King Nkosi is dead."

The uproar came. Everyone clamored for questions, shocked statements. How? Why? What happened? Who did it? It went on and on until Radhiya, seeing her friend's ears fall at the sounds and demands of an explanation, let out a large, powerful roar. It was the call for silence. The pride obeyed, though the questions still played on their faces.

Nadia thanked her friend with a soft smile and addressed the pride. "He was killed by a rogue," she said. "His body was brought back to us by three lions –"

The uproars started again at the word 'lion'.

"Three lions…? Perhaps one of them killed our king, Nadia!" said another few.

"No! None of them did. If they had, would they have brought his body back?" She started them down with a glare that made a few shrink. She continued. "They are three lions and a meerkat who is a shaman like Rashid."

Silence and some muttered among themselves. Radhiya and Jahzara didn't speak.

Nadia came close to her granddaughter and nuzzled her. The young lioness was sad, she knew. Nadia rubbed Jahzara's back with a paw, purring soothingly. "He's with your mother," she said gently.

Jahzara nuzzled her back, but did not speak. Nadia wished she could, especially now.

"Can these animals be trusted?" a lioness from the second row asked.

"You'll see," said the former queen, then she called in a loud voice, "Come up here, Kambiri, along with your friends!"

The pride all turned to see a sandy-brown lion, a gold lion, a gray lion, and a meerkat walk up to where Nadia sat. She wasn't lying, not that anyone would accuse her of such. There were three lions and the meerkat. No one spoke, but each noticed large splotches of blood on the backs of the sandy-brown and gold lions. There was none on the gray lion.

The animals bowed to the former queen, who smiled at them. "Kambiri, would you mind?" she asked.

The black-maned lion shook his head. "Not at all, ma'am… They must understand." He gave a warm smile and then his eyes flickered to the dark brown lioness sitting at Nadia's left. He was stunned. The lioness, who, was about his age, had the same crystal blue eyes as Nkosi. _His daughter,_ he realized. He dipped his head to her in respect and faced the crowd of lionesses. Tayari, Kipaji and Dumaka stood beside him, silent.

He cleared his throat and once again told of how he'd found the slain king. No one interrupted. When he got to where Nkosi had allowed him and his friends entrance into the kingdom and the pride, he paused.

"I wasn't sure what to make of it, but I knew it was the truth. Who was I to turn down the offer of acceptance from a king? All I could say was yes. He seemed grateful." Kambiri thought it best to leave out where Nkosi had told him to help his daughter gain the throne. He'd only told Nadia because she was the king's mother and grandmother to the king's daughter.

Here, Dumaka stepped forward. "As Lady Nadia said, I am a shaman. I've been so for a few years and am as skilled in all the shamanic arts as your shaman, Rashid. I checked King Nkosi's wounds, but they were severe." His eyes fell. "There was nothing I could do and I wish there had been something." He returned to his spot beside Tayari.

For the third time that afternoon the lionesses all looked at each other. Nadia sat in silence. Though the pride could give their opinions on them staying or not, she would have the final word, unless Sauda, using her title, challenged it. But so far, the queen had said nothing. It infuriated Nadia more. Her tail tapped the ground. The other lions, Kipaji and Tayari, didn't speak. As Kambiri told her, they weren't there when he'd spoken to Nkosi and with all four of them traveling together no one would suspect them, hopefully.

Kambiri spoke again. "My friends and I are not the ruthless type and though we all have been traveling for some time and have been searching for a pride, we would never seek access by killing a king. I was born and raised in a pride myself and chose to leave to find my own path in life. I consider these animals at with me friends and your king saw the good not only in me, but in them without ever having met the other two lions." He stepped back, finished.

Silence filled the air. There was complete stillness. Not even the blades of grass moved. After a while, a lioness faced Nadia. "My lady, if I may…"

The former monarchess bowed.

"Your son was a good judge of character. If he saw something in this lion and his friends, I have no problem. They seem good and they did bring Nkosi home for a proper burial."

"Yes," muttered a good few of the pride.

"Not only that," the lioness continued, "they're not power-hungry. They couldn't have stripped us of our king, your son. And, the pride has lacked good males for many generations. Maybe with their presence, we can have the security the Eastern Valley had in the beginning after the first king ruled."

Here, nearly all the lionesses nodded in agreement to their pride sister's words.

Nadia smiled. "Excellent. Then, in the name of the Eastern Valley and its leaders, I welcome Kambiri and his friends to the Eastern Valley Pride."

Some lionesses roared their acceptance, others called it aloud, while some others weren't so sure. They were skeptical. Nadia looked out at them. Sauda, from what she could tell, had no emotion on her face. Then the queen got up and silently slinked into the den. Nadia turned to the older lioness at her side.

"Did you see that?" she whispered.

Radhiya nodded without speaking. Her face held disappointment and anger. "Yes. I'll talk to her."

"I'll save you a piece of meat."

Before she went near the den, she walked up to the sandy-brown lion, Kambiri. "I thank you for being with my son-in-law in his final moments. He was right accepting you and the others into the pride. I am Radhiya."

The black-maned lion smiled. "Nice to meet you, ma'am…"

She smiled back and walked on into the cave.

Kambiri watched and as the lionesses introduced themselves to him and his group, he noticed a dark gray lion with emotionless blood red eyes. The lion couldn't have been a few months younger than he or Tayari. But something about him made Kambiri shiver on the inside. He wasn't sure what it was and it worried him.

Just with one look at this lion's makeup, his eyes, told Kambiri he and his companions couldn't have entered the Eastern Valley at a better time. With the king dead, the dark gray colored lion could cause trouble for everyone, if he wasn't a troublemaker already. He glanced at Kipaji, who along with Tayari and Dumaka, were being greeted by the pride. He was too and though he nodded and smiled at the lionesses, dipping his head in a thankful gesture, he couldn't keep his eyes off the blood red eyed lion.

The words King Nkosi spoke before his eyes closed forever ran through his mind.

_Help my daughter gain the throne…_

Kambiri knew that there was more to it. There had to be. Whatever obstacles Nkosi's daughter, who he now knew as Jahzara, would face becoming the next Eastern Valley leader, a part of it had to do with the gray lion he stared at.

A nudge brought his eyes to his friends.

"You ready to eat, Kam?" asked Kipaji, his eyes concerned.

"Yeah…"

They made their way, along with Tayari, to the meat. Kipaji looked at him hard. "What's wrong?"

He glanced away. "I'll tell you later. Where's Dumaka?"

Tayari spoke. "He went with Rashid to find some fruit. Apparently there're bushes filled with all kinds of fruit not too far from the caves."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Radhiya found her daughter at the far back of the den. In the dark she could tell her daughter was pacing, but whether it was in anger or sadness she couldn't tell. As her mother she had to know Sauda's feelings to losing Nkosi.

"Sauda," she said, speaking her daughter's name gently, "are you okay?"

All she received was a soft growl. It didn't help. "Sauda, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say, Mother?" the dark brown queen finally asked, whirling herself to face her mom angrily. "Nkosi is dead! He's not coming back."

Radhiya sighed sadly, her ears going back. She sympathized with Sauda's outburst. Speaking now was out of the question. She waited.

"With him gone, our pride and the kingdom will suffer."

Her eyes grew wide and she raised her head to Sauda in shock. _Now_ her daughter cared about the kingdom? About what would happen to it and the pride? Unthinkable, unimaginable and shocking in so many ways… All it took for her to say that was the death of her childhood friend, her king, her m– No, not her mate. She and Nkosi did not have a marriage, not even a partnership or an acquaintance. Whatever it was –

Nothing, Radhiya told herself. They had nothing. She pawed the ground idly. Then, her voice quiet, Radhiya said, "Now you care about the kingdom…"

"Of course I –" Sauda stopped mid-sentence. Then she smirked and laughed a little. "I see what you're trying to say, Mother, but it won't work."

"It should because I'm right, aren't I, daughter? Now that Nkosi is gone you think you care what happens to us."

"I do."

Her mother shook her head. "No, not in the way I'd hoped you would. You only care about who's going to rule."

Sauda stepped close to her mom. "Well, this means I can step down. And there's only one who can lead the pride."

Radhiya knew who but didn't say the name. She tried something else. Sauda's feelings, if she had any, about the news of Nkosi, weren't showing and it made her angry. "Does losing Nkosi mean anything to you? Does it mean anything at all, other than what you just said?"

The queen rolled her eyes. "Well, I lost a childhood friend in a terrible way. Is that what you want to hear?"

Heart beating hard in her chest, Radhiya tried to keep her emotions reasonable. "Are you trying to be strong for the pride, for his mother, for his daughter? I know you didn't love him but did you at least care about him?" Before Sauda could answer, if she was going to at all, Radhiya said, "No, of course you didn't care." She felt her eyes snap and lock onto her daughter's face. She felt adrenaline course through her body, her tail swishing in angry strokes behind her. "If you did care, daughter, you would have acted like a queen!"

"Why are you snapping at me? This isn't my fault!"

"Sauda, the way you're behaving is not fair to the pride. You are queen, after all. Like the pride, you're supposed to be grieving."

"As you said Mom, I didn't love him."

"How can you be so heartless? Don't you understand, Sauda, that the lion and lionesses you were friends with as a cub are gone? That you're the only one of that generation left? Kali died when you were a cub! Nyari died three, nearly four years ago, and now Nkosi!"

Sauda eyed her mother and sat down. "You told me that the balance isn't always fair."

"No, it isn't, and when bad things happen, when we lose someone we love, it's normal to feel anger and sadness, but you're not feeling any of that."

Sauda turned away for a long moment. Then she spoke, her eyes facing a wall. "Losing Nkosi will be hard on all of us." Her voice was monotone and it shocked Radhiya to hear it. "He is gone, which means someone else must take his place." She faced her mother again. "You know who I speak of."

Radhiya shivered. "He can't and for many reasons."

"Like what? Because he's a lion, because he's not of royal blood?"

"Yes, exactly for those reasons, Sauda. He'd bring the Eastern Valley to ruin. He'd destroy everything Nkosi's parents, grandparents and all rulers before them worked many generations to build. They'd all have a huge uproar in eternity if Adawa stepped up. He's not worthy and you know it!"

"Then who do you suggest, Mother? Jahzara… please! She's not worthy either."

"She's Nkosi's daughter, the king's daughter!"

"Yes, but in the eyes of the law, she's unworthy."

Radhiya moved forward. "How is she unworthy, Sauda… because her mother wasn't queen? Jahzara is the only _child_ of the king. She has a better claim than Adawa."

"Really, Mother, does she? Well, then tell me, aren't you worried about our new pride members? About the two younger males taking the throne? For all we know one of them killed Nkosi and are trying to cover it up!"

"I don't think so. You heard what Kambiri said. No lion would make that up and on top of that, they brought Nkosi's body here, home. No rogue would do that, at least not a rogue with malicious intent, which is something Kambiri and his friends seem to lack."

Sauda shook her head. "Are you really that blind, Mother?"

"No. I choose to see good in others, even if you don't. But Adawa… there is no good in him, none at all."

"And you want Jahzara to be queen?" Sauda paused and met eyes with her mom. "Well, then we have a problem, don't we?"

"Adawa would have to gain the animals' trust, preferably the representatives of each species. Once they get a good look at him they won't accept him."

"Since when do the animals care about looks? And what about Jahzara, since she looks so much like Nkosi?"

"Because she does and Nkosi has been taking her on his rounds. The animals know who she is. They won't have a problem with the king's daughter on the throne."

Sauda glared. "The pride won't accept her."

"They'll have no choice."

No other words were spoken.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When Radhiya emerged from the den, the pride and their new members were eating. She searched to find Jahzara, only to see her like-granddaughter with Safiya. They were alone. Where Safiya's twin and mother were she didn't know, but she guessed that Safiya had seen Jahzara alone and offered to keep the grief-stricken lioness company. Nadia was nowhere to be found. Then Radhiya guessed her friend was speaking with Rashid to plan a memorial for Nkosi.

From what she could see no one had moved to look at her son-in-law's body. Maybe they were too shocked by the news. She was amazed to see that nearly everyone was eating. How could anyone eat at a time like this? She scolded herself. _Nkosi wouldn't want us to starve ourselves just to remember him… You weren't that kind of lion, son._

She smiled a little and a tear fell down her right cheek. Her conversation with Sauda left her drained. She was hungry and wanted to sleep, but sleep, if any, wouldn't come for anybody so easily now.

She looked at the grass and felt a large presence beside her. She didn't look up to see who it was. She only saw a large piece of meat be dropped at her paws. Then she looked. It was the gray lion known as Kipaji. Their eyes met. She noticed his eyes were a mixture of gray and blue. They were both mysterious and enlightening. He seemed to look right through her, to a place she kept only to herself.

She glanced down at the meat, then back at him. "Thanks," she said.

He smiled. "You're welcome." Then he walked past her, joining his friends. She watched. The three lions were eating, while the meerkat shaman held a fruit and slowly began to bite into it.

Radhiya picked up the meat in her mouth and joined Jahzara and Safiya. Neither lioness spoke. The atmosphere was deathly silent and the presence they'd had for so long was gone from this world.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When Rashid neared his home, his mind was finally able to grasp what the Queen Mother wanted. Her intentions and words were clear. She wanted her son to have a memorial.

"Not tomorrow, today." Those were her exact words and Rashid couldn't blame her. After the terrible suffering he must have been through when he was being attacked and dying, Nkosi deserved to be buried as soon as possible and sooner was better than later, especially for a king.

Rashid slowed as he got closer to the shaman's tree. He put a trembling hand on it and closed his eyes. Nadia wanted the service in the early evening. He looked up at the sky. It was still afternoon and he was thankful. Before he could make a move to climb the vine, a voice stopped him.

"I'm glad to see you're here, Rashid."

The shaman turned. It was Erevu, the royal advisor. _Or ex-royal advisor,_ he thought. _There's no leader for him to advise anymore…_ He came to him and put a hand on the cheetah's shoulder. He tried a smile but it fell. "Erevu, my dear friend, what brings you here?"

The cheetah could tell something wasn't right from the look on Rashid's face. Nothing had been right all day and whatever it was made him wonder. He'd reported to the lions' home as instructed only to be told by the queen that the king was not home and to, "go home".

The words from the lioness who was supposedly the queen of the Eastern Valley made him want to smack her. He followed the orders of the king, not his so-called mate! It angered him, caused fury to build up inside him and, shooting an angry, burning stare at her; he went home and spent the day with Adia. She'd been his comfort all day and he couldn't be more grateful to her and her constant love and support of him and his job.

Though being with his mate had been his greatest joy, something had proven off, not only with the king not sending for him as he always did when he returned from finishing his patrols, but with the lands and the animals. On his trek home that morning Erevu had seen hardly any animals at all. It confused him. When he stepped into the caves the cheetahs lived in, no one, other than Adia, was home.

And still, in the afternoon, it was the same on his way here. No animals anywhere and the air was lukewarm, uninviting. He swallowed and locked eyes with his friend. "Rashid, what's going on?"

The shaman's hand slipped from the advisor's shoulder and turned away. Erevu noticed that Rashid looked older than his years not by his fur but by the way his shoulders slumped. Erevu sat in the grass and waited.

"It's about the king…" he said at last.

And then Rashid told him everything. The cheetah's reaction was something he expected. His mouth fell opened, his eyes widened and a soft growl formed in his throat. Then he rose and paced the ground in a circle. When he stopped and sat down hard his eyes filled with anger.

"A rogue did it," he snarled.

Rashid nodded gravely. "Yes, a rogue…"

Erevu raised a forepaw and slammed it into the ground. He didn't wince with pain. He welcomed it. "Nkosi was always so careful… How could –" He stopped as tears threatened to fall. He could feel his blood boil. He wasn't sure what to feel other than complete sadness. Nkosi was not just his king, he was his friend.

"There's more," Rashid said after a silent moment.

"Tell me."

And he did.

Erevu was so stunned by what he'd heard that he couldn't speak. His ears flickered with each word and sentence but he still couldn't believe it. Yet somewhere in his mind he knew what Rashid said was true. Three rogue lions and a meerkat given permission by the dying king to enter the lands…? It sounded so much like Nkosi. He could tell who was friend or enemy just by looking at them and he used his kingly knowledge to tell the difference between the two.

"So, without seeing these two other lions, Kambiri and what's the meerkat's name again?"

"Dumaka," Rashid answered.

"Dumaka, Nkosi allowed them entrance while he was dying?"

"Yes. I could hardly believe it myself and I heard it from Dumaka. Since he's a shaman, he knows better than to lie, especially to another shaman."

Erevu nodded slowly, but he was still unconvinced. He pawed the grass, trying to get a grasp on everything. With Nkosi gone what did that mean for him? Was he still a royal advisor? Who could he advise now? He licked his maw thoughtfully and then looked Rashid straight in the eyes.

"I'm not sure what my position in this kingdom is now, Rashid," he said, his words slow and deliberate. "Tell me, who's running the pride?" Before the monkey could speak, Erevu added, "The reason I ask is because I want to see these new members for myself, especially the ones who talked to Nkosi in his final moments. I was not only Nkosi's advisor but one of his many friends. True, we weren't the same species but I loved him like a brother. You understand?"

Rashid nodded and put a hand on the cheetah's shoulder. "Yes, I do. I loved him too. Many did, and to answer your question, Nadia is in charge."

"Good. I do not want to talk to that so-called queen! She dismissed me this morning and now with this news…" He clawed the grass and tears fell down one by one. "I tell you, if I see Sauda, I will lose it. She has no business –" He stopped and gathered himself.

"I know."

Erevu sighed heavily and felt a large weight settle on his shoulders and spread down his back. "Now here lies a big question: Will Jahzara lead us, as she should since she is Nkosi's only child?"

It was a question the two had grappled with for three long years. Now it would be asked again and again without ceasing. They were quiet for a long time. That one question wouldn't be answered, not right away. Finally Rashid told Erevu that the king's mother wanted a memorial.

"He'll be buried on the eastern side, among the royals… and Nyari."

"When," Erevu asked.

"Today," the monkey replied.

The cheetah slowly rose. "Then I better tell my people, or at least, my leader, and my wife. She didn't know Nkosi well, but…"

"Go home. The ceremony will be in the early evening. You know the place." He rubbed the muscles in his arms. "I have to go somewhere. If I can make it happen, all the representatives will come to this service."

"They'd better. Not going would be dishonorable."

With that the two went their separate ways. Erevu, to his home, and Rashid to a place he rarely visited for personal reasons: his old home. It was the place where he was born and raised, the territory of monkeys.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was sundown. It was time.

The former queen Nadia watched her son's pride walk behind the two lions, Kambiri and Tayari. They carried the body of King Nkosi once again on their backs. They were behind Radhiya, with her daughter Queen Sauda on her right. The shaman Rashid was in front of them, leading them all to the eastern side, the place where all royals were given a final resting place. It was the grove in which a lioness, not a queen herself, had been buried three years earlier. She'd been declared, 'The Uncrowned Queen and Mother of the King's Daughter'. It was a long title, but it was also true.

Nadia turned to see her granddaughter at her side and the gray lion, Kipaji, Kambiri's friend. Why he stayed behind was anyone's guess. She didn't question him. He'd made his choice though it still baffled her.

Rashid had shown up on time and said solemnly before leading the pride, "Do not be alarmed on the way, madam."

What he meant by that she had no idea. She looked at Jahzara and then Kipaji. Nodding her head they began following.

When they walked several feet, a voice called out, "Lady Nadia, Princess Jahzara!"

The three felines looked to the west. Two other felines were running to them. Upon closer inspection the animals were cheetahs and Nadia knew who. It was the royal advisor Erevu and his mate, Adia.

Nadia smiled at them. "Thank you for coming, Erevu, same to you, Adia."

"He was my leader, ma'am. He would want me here, I know it." Erevu's mate smiled sadly.

"Let us continue."

And they did. Erevu looked around. The atmosphere now had been the same three years ago when he, along with Adia, followed Nkosi and cub Jahzara to Nyari's memorial. Everything was silent, eerie. He walked closer to Adia. He heard her purr softly and was grateful she agreed to come with him.

"You've lost a good friend today, Erevu," she'd said after he told her the news. "What kind of mate would I be if I told you to not pay your final respects? You need to and I'll be right there beside you."

Now as they walked, he nuzzled her lovingly. He glanced up at the brown form of the king's daughter, whose steps were slow, solemn, not that he could blame her. His, along with everyone else's, including the lions that carried Nkosi's body, were the same.

As they continued their procession, Erevu's ears perked up and he raised his head. There was a sound, but what? He wanted to ask Adia if she heard it too but how? He couldn't even speak? His whiskers twitched and if he wasn't mistaken the sound grew louder. It sounded like stomping, the stomping of hooves and what else? He swallowed. What in the name of all things was this?

Then he looked ahead, up and over the form of the lionesses and saw. They were nearing the eastern side, the grove, but that wasn't what caught his eye. They were animals, many animals, herbivores, all lined up on both sides of the bush that kept the grove hidden, as if they were acting guardians to this sacred place. They were all stomping their hooves. Not in a ruckus or a chaotic way, but rather smoothly, slowly. It was a pounding Erevu had never heard in his life. It was magnificent. It was haunting. It was beautiful.

But there was something else, another sound. It was foreign to Erevu. Was it so for the lions and lionesses too?

There were birds too and they perched in the strangest of places. Large ones, birds of all amazing colors, rested on the trunks of the elephants, the smaller ones on the heads of giraffes, on the hooves of the gazelles and antelopes. The cheetahs and leopards stood together. Some zebras and other herbivore animals were beside them. They were all united under tragedy. They all sang a haunting melody, one filled with honor and remembrance. It even passed from bird to bird. How many, Erevu had no idea, but he guessed that every animal who'd lined up to the grove could hear it.

If there were other animals around this incredible assembly, the song would spread to every part of the Eastern Valley and every animal that couldn't make it would join in with the stomping and the calls to honor their fallen king. Erevu could feel tears spill from his eyes and down his face. The same, he knew, could be said for the king's mother and daughter and any other pride member who loved Nkosi as much as he did. Rashid didn't kid with him when he said he'd had a stop to make before preparing the ceremony.

This – the miraculous gathering of the animals of the Eastern Valley had been his plan.

_You outdid yourself, Rashid,_ the cheetah thought. _Nkosi would have wanted this._

Erevu watched as, when the king's body passed by, every animal bowed their heads and kept them low. It stunned Erevu to see such a display of remarkable tribute. Had any ruler of the Valley have such a way of being remembered?

Now the procession had gone around the water stream and was stepping through the bush where the ceremony would be a private affair. When it came time for the king's body to go through a couple of monkeys on the left and right pulled back the large bush, creating a large opening so the lions carrying the leader's body could go through without being scratched. But the monkeys' job didn't stop there. They kept their position until the entire procession was through safely. Perhaps they knew the animals' tribute ended here, and there, behind that bush was where the pride's tribute could begin.

Erevu neared the bush then stopped and looked at the monkeys, unbelieving that Rashid had managed to pull such a feat like this off. _Guess not listening to the shaman would mean enduring the anger of the spirits, _he thought smiling to the two two-legged animals on his left. Adia did the same to the monkeys on her right, and they passed through. The bush returned to its state behind them and they joined the pride, sitting beside Radhiya.

The lions gently allowed Nkosi's body to fall in the grass beside another grass grave; a grave everyone knew was that of Nyari, the mother of Princess Jahzara. _This where you wanted to be buried, sire…_ Erevu thought.

The lions then stepped back, bowed, then turned to Nadia and Jahzara, bowed again, and went to their places not far from the pride.

Everyone was quiet until Nadia locked eyes with Rashid, who now stood in front Nkosi's body. She gave a single deep nod and the shaman cleared his throat and began.

"King Nkosi was born the son of a king and queen. He was meant to rule, not because of the royal blood that flowed through his body, but because of his kind and loving nature. I remember when he was born, when I baptized him, when I presented him to the animals so they could look upon the infant who would one day lead them. On that day the sun shined a ray of light on him and I knew that the Creator was anointing him as the next leader for the Eastern Valley. It came as no surprise to me when his parents said his name would be Nkosi. I knew what it meant: ruler – and that's exactly what he was. He was honest and fair, using his authority honorably and wisely. He was adventurous as a cub and grew into a fine adult. He inherited the throne very young…" The shaman paused and looked to Nadia, smiling gently. The lioness returned the gesture. "While he ruled Nkosi would come to me for advice, and naturally, I would give it to him, whether it was political or personal. A shaman is not bound by such things. We are there for all who need us."

At this, Dumaka bowed his head, nodding in silent agreement.

"When Jahzara was born I saw in his eyes a fatherly love. Nkosi loved his daughter very much, as much as any father would love his child. I knew that he would teach her everything about ruling when the time came. He did his best because he only wanted the best, not just for his daughter but for all of us. He put us before himself. He ruled selflessly and he proved that by fighting off a rogue with malicious intent. Though he lost his life in the process his brave action will always be remembered. The honor and dignity he carried during his four years of ruling will always be remembered too. Everything he stood for will not have been in vain. His legacy will live on in those who have been affected by it, in those who choose to honor his legacy in a good way. But most of all, his legacy lives on in his daughter, Princess Jahzara. His soul is in eternal rest with the leaders and all Eastern Valley animals who came before. He is with Nyari again. Together, they are running through the Savannah of Paradise, serving the Almighty One forever and ever." His voice rang out with power and intensity. His heart pounded. Thankfully, it did not hurt. He could feel his soul rising within him.

Rashid stopped and waited for anyone to challenge what he said. No one spoke or moved. With a smile of satisfaction, he lifted his hands up to the heavens. "O Lord, Maker of heaven and earth, I your anointed shaman of the Eastern Valley kingdom, shall lay the body of this king to rest and become the grass. May you bless his soul and keep it. May you never leave us or forsake us as we endure life without him."

Still, no movement or words and for that Rashid was grateful. Again he turned to Nadia and Jahzara. "Lady Nadia, would you like to speak?"

The former leader shook her head. Rashid nodded but then the elder lioness said, "I will say this." She faced the pride. "Nkosi was my only son. When Habari disappeared Nkosi was all I had left. Then when Jahzara was born, I had another family member whom I would love greatly." She glanced at the young lioness, gave a quick smile, and continued. "But now that Nkosi is gone, the pain I felt with losing Habari has returned, but then, as now, I am able to move forward because I still have a part of Nkosi with me in Jahzara. Just as Nkosi promised to look after Jahzara when her mother died, I will do the same. We are all that is left of the royal family and Jahzara is the heiress of this kingdom. Nkosi wanted it that way and I, as his mother and former ruler, will honor his wish. I will see to it that his daughter rules this realm." She eyed every one of them, then sighed and sniffed.

Rashid addressed the pride. "If you want to pay your last respects to your king, do so."

He stepped back as the lionesses came up and spoke or bowed their good-byes. Many were crying and leaning their heads on the shoulders of their pride sisters. When it was Sauda's turn, she looked down at the form of what had been her 'mate's'. She sniffed and nuzzled his face. But she wasn't crying.

Radhiya watched her daughter, angered. This lion had been her best friend. He'd helped her recover after she'd nearly lost her life several years ago and she wasn't crying? Nkosi and Nyari had cried daily while Sauda was in her coma…

Then the queen left, offering no words to Nadia or Jahzara. If there weren't any witness Radhiya would've launched herself at her daughter, this so-called queen, and demand she show the grieving mother and daughter respect!

Next were Zohali and her son Adawa. Like some lionesses they just bowed and returned to their spots. Then there was Safiya, her twin sister Tisha, and their mother. Tisha and her mother bowed while Safiya nuzzled Nkosi's face. A tear fell on the king's cheek.

"I promised Nyari I would look after Jahzara. I make that promise to you, sire. You were like a father to me. I will do whatever I can to see that your throne becomes Jahzara's. It is her right, her birthright. Rest in peace, King Nkosi…" She moved on, bowing to the Queen Mother and the Princess. The royals returned it.

Then Kambiri and his friends came up. Tayari, the gold lion, bowed deeply to the body, then to Jahzara and Nadia. Kipaji made a bow and said, "You suffered much in life but you turned into something good. Thank you for accepting strangers you never met. Be at peace, King Nkosi." The gray lion smiled at the royal lionesses and joined Tayari.

Kambiri could just stare. "I don't know where to begin, other than, thank you for allowing us in." Then he leaned closer so that his maw was close to the king's ear. "I promise," he whispered, "I will do whatever it takes to see that your throne is passed on to your daughter. She is your heir and that makes her worthy." He bowed deeply to the Queen Mother and Princess. For a moment, when he raised his head, his eyes and the Princess' locked. He smiled gently to her and sat with the others.

Erevu came up, trembling. His eyes misted. "I don't know what to say, Nkosi. We went through a lot of council meetings together. We were never afraid to be honest with one another. You were the best king and the best friend any royal advisor could have. I'm gonna miss you." Then he leaned forward, whispering. "Jahzara is your heiress. She will get the throne, I know it, and when she does, I will serve her as gladly as I served you." He righted himself and looked at his mate. They nuzzled, bowed deeply to the Queen Mother and Princess, and took their spots once again.

Radhiya went up to the body alone. She knew that Jahzara and Nadia would go together. It was proper. They needed to. This loss was harder on them anyway. She eyed her son-in-law's body up and down. She still couldn't believe it. She should have stopped him. She'd had a feeling all day that he wouldn't return and now, here, before her very eyes was proof. She sobbed a little. She'd been Nkosi's milk mother. She'd loved him like a son. And now he was gone.

"You were a son to me, and your daughter is a granddaughter to me as well. I will take care of her. Your throne belongs to her, and I long to see that great day when she takes it. Be at peace, my adopted son, my king…" She allowed a tear to fall on his face and then she nuzzled Nadia and kissed Jahzara's cheek with her tongue.

Finally, Jahzara and Nadia stepped up, slowly, but Nadia took one step back. Jahzara turned, confused. Her grandmother smiled. She turned back to the body of her father. Her legs shook, trembled. Words constricted in her throat.

"Father… I never thought I'd have to say good-bye to you, not this soon. You were only doing your duty, but…" Tears filled her eyes and fell rapidly. "But I still needed you. They won't accept me, no matter what anyone says. How am I supposed to do this without you? I'm not sure what to do, but I'll try to make you proud." She nuzzled his face and then buried her own in the softness of his mane. "I love you, Dad…" She felt the presence of her grandmother and laid her head on her shoulder.

Having already paid her respects, at least verbally, Nadia kissed her son's cheek for the last time and lead his daughter away.

Rashid came up again. "Dumaka, will you join me?" he asked.

Stunned, the meerkat did as told. Together the shamans picked up two handfuls of grass and sprinkled it on to Nkosi's body from head to tail.

Then Rashid looked at the gathered. "I declare this memorial over. Thank you."

With that all pride members rose and slowly dispersed with Radhiya leading them. When they were gone, Erevu approached Nadia. "Ma'am, now that… I don't –"

The old lioness smiled. "Erevu, I want you to take this time to be with your family and friends. Should anything change, I shall summon you. So, until we meet again, my friend." She nuzzled him kindly and watched him and his mate leave the grove. She came to Rashid, who thanked the meerkat shaman for his assistance. "Rashid… thank you for doing this. It was beautiful."

"My pleasure, madam," he said then he rubbed the back of his neck, shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what happens now…"

"Now, we move forward. Nkosi would want us to."

"What about the kingdom? What about Jahzara? We need a leader and she is it."

"You know that, I know that, Radhiya, even Safiya knows, but convincing the pride, no matter how many times, will not be easy." She glanced to the side. "Only time will tell. Go home, Rashid, please, you need rest."

"We all do, my lady." He threw his arms around her neck. She put a paw on his back. When they pulled apart, he said, "If you or Jahzara need anything, let me know."

"We will," said Jahzara, coming to them. She and Rashid hugged. "Thank you. My father would have wanted this."

The shaman smiled. "The honor is mine, Princess." He bowed to them and walked to the bush, stepping through it.

The only ones left were the lionesses and the new members. "Come," said the old queen, "let us return home."

She started walking and Kipaji was beside her. They shared a smile. Dumaka rode on Tayari's back. They were silent.

Jahzara followed them with Kambiri at her side. She eyed him. She wasn't sure what to make of him. He'd been there when her father was dying. He'd heard his last words and she envied him for it. Deep down she hated her father for dying but it couldn't be helped, not now or ever. He'd died for her and the kingdom. His last thoughts were of her, she knew. She was unaware of new tears spilling from her eyes, unaware of how deep the ache in her heart had become until this moment.

In spite of herself she walked closer to this stranger. She felt his blue-green eyes on her and dared a look. He was handsome; his expression was warm and inviting. She didn't even know this lion yet his presence made her comfortable. Jahzara looked up at the stars, wondering if her father was among them alongside her mother. She blinked and sniffed. Kambiri moved closer. She felt his mane brush her shoulder and she eyed him again, confused. Was he asking her to –?

Another look into his blue-green eyes told her yes. He was offering her comfort and she took it. She lay her head against his pitch-black mane and felt a large weight of uncertainty and fear fall upon her.

Kambiri looked down at her. She looked lost, fragile, but she'd just endured something no child of a king should have to endure. And two times as well? She'd lost her mother as a cub and now her father as an adult? And the pride was against her leading them when it was, in fact, her right as daughter of the king? Whatever was happening in the pride, Kambiri knew now, with much more certainty, that he and his companions couldn't have come at a better time.

He looked at the stars. Nkosi was up there. He knew it.

_I won't break this promise, Nkosi,_ he thought._ Jahzara is going to need help gaining the throne. And I will help her._

The sandy-brown lion wasn't sure, but if his eyes were right, he could swear he saw a star in the west shine brighter than the others.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** All right guys and gals, first off I'm not going to apologize for the length in this chapter. Everything I have is meant to be there. And, as far as the emotion in this goes, well, I ain't apologizing for that either. It was all necessary, and though it is nearing Christmas, I felt this chapter couldn't wait till the New Year, so here it is. This one took a long time, but it was worth it. And with it nearing Christmas and New Year's this will be my last chapter until the beginning of January. So, until then, have a blessed holiday and I hope to see you, my readers, next year when I give a new chapter out for your enjoyment.

Happy holidays one and all!


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's note: **All right everyone, as promised, I have a new chapter. Wrote it a little earlier than expected, but that's okay with me, so I hope its ok with you. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 32**

The morning following King Nkosi's memorial, Kambiri woke with an idea. He left the den quietly, though he didn't have to walk far. He, Tayari and Kipaji, with permission from the Queen Mother, slept at the front of the cave for security purposes.

Kambiri had found it strange to be among a pride, but since he grew up in one it wasn't all too uncomfortable. For Kipaji, he knew, it was downright odd and unfamiliar, but the old lion would settle in just fine. If he was worried about anyone in his group it was Tayari. Like him, the young lion had grown up in a pride, but was kicked out. Kambiri imagined that it was hard for Tayari to be among lions and lionesses again.

"_You're tough, Ty,_" the sandy-brown lion thought. "_You will get through this._"

Their shaman friend, Dumaka, slept in Tayari's mane for warmth.

Now outside in the moderately cool air, Kambiri yawned and stretched as quietly as he could. He licked his maw and looked all around him. There was a breeze, a calm and cool one. He embraced it and looked at the sky. There wasn't a cloud to be seen. Everything was clear and peaceful. His right ear flickered and he turned his head in that direction. His eyes beheld a small ramp, and at the end of that ramp was a stone. Kambiri knew what it was.

_The stone of Kings and Queens…_

The very stone King Nkosi had sat or lay upon every day. He wanted to walk toward it, but didn't. He couldn't. Not because he was unworthy, but because he wasn't royalty and still a stranger in the lands. He had no business even looking at it!

He turned away and spotted a waterhole, walked to it, and drank deeply. When he raised his head and sniffed the air he noticed a change. The reason was clear, even to him. The Eastern Valley had no king. It had no leader and without a leader the lands would fall. The animals would need someone to help with their scuffles… Then there was the pride. They would need leadership very soon.

There was only one, Kambiri knew, but convincing her would not be easy. As he saw the other night, the pride was clearly against their king's only daughter. There was a story behind that and Kambiri wanted to know, now more than ever.

He shook his head. "First things first, Kam, don't get ahead of your want to help," he told himself.

The first thing he would have to do is get Tayari and tell him they would be patrolling the lands. "You won't like it, Ty," he muttered, "but that _has_ to come first…" He would have included Kipaji but he didn't want his friend tiring himself out. "Maybe Kip can find out more about the lands and its history… maybe even why the pride is so against your daughter, Nkosi…"

His mind made up, the idea sounding better and better, Kambiri returned to the den and quietly woke his friends. Kipaji was the first to open his eyes, then rise, greet him with a smile, and follow him out. Tayari grumbled, but after a sharp look from Dumaka, they too followed. He led them from the cave to the waterhole where they drank deeply. Dumaka not only drank but washed his face and his hands, as was his custom every day.

"It's a shaman thing, or, at least it's mine," the meerkat said with a soft laugh when he had washed in Kambiri and Kipaji's presence for the first time. "Think of it as a ritual washing."

When they were done they faced Kambiri.

"What's this about, Kam?" asked Tayari with another annoyed yawn. "Why didn't you let us sleep, or at least me? You know I hate waking up early."

Kambiri rolled his eyes. "You might want to get used to it, Tayari," he said.

The lion made a face. "What are you talking about?"

He eyed him and in his face Tayari could see that he wasn't playing around. No doubt, he was serious about something.

"We're going to start patrolling these lands every day."

As expected, Tayari's jaw dropped. He looked stunned and began to stammer. "W-what… what did you say? We're going to patrol… every day?"

Kambiri nodded. "That's right, _every_ day."

The gold lion's eyes snapped angrily. "Why, Kam? I'm sure the lion they have –"

"The lion they have cannot be trusted. I doubt he's patrolled a day since he turned a year old, at best. Don't give me that, 'He can handle it' speech, Tayari. He won't. You saw his makeup, how he looks at everyone, including Jahzara and the other two lionesses her age."

"He's a lion, just like you and me." Tayari argued. "What do you expect?"

"Honestly? I expected a lion, who, was clearly born in a realm ruled by a good lion like King Nkosi, to have better manners and to be ready to serve his home, even when his king has died. Adawa shows none of that and it has me worried." Before his friend could speak, he added, "He wants the throne. He wants what is Jahzara's by right and blood."

Tayari pawed the grass in front of him and then eyed Kambiri. "Let me guess, this has to do with your wanting to fulfill your promise to the king, right?"

He nodded once, deeply. "Yes, it does, and I intend to see it through. You said so yourself just the other day that we can do some good here. Well, patrolling would be us doing some of that good. Tayari… you and I are good lions. Adawa is not. Surely you got the same cold feelings I did when you looked at him."

The young lion glanced away for a moment, thinking. Now that he thought about it, something about the gray colored lion did strike him as out of place, maybe even dangerous. Kambiri was right. Adawa was bad news, but unless he did something… Tayari closed his eyes and shook his head. That could be figured out later. He opened his eyes and looked at Kambiri again, nodding his own head deeply too.

"I'm sorry, Kam," he began. "You're right. Maybe this is part of our doing some good here. Okay, let's patrol, but who's going to –"

"I will."

The two turned to see that it was Kipaji who said the words.

"I will stay here and inform either Lady Nadia or the queen's mother, Radhiya. You guys go ahead. Please, be careful. I don't want to lose two friends."

Kambiri smiled, so did Tayari. "We'll be fine," said Kambiri.

"Guess this means we'll be skipping breakfast, huh?" said Tayari with a chuckle.

Kambiri rolled his eyes, this time playfully. "That might not be so bad. You need to lose a few pounds."

"I do not!"

"Whatever, fat boy, let's go."

They started while Tayari argued that he wasn't fat. They were stopped by Dumaka.

"Mind giving me a lift?" the meerkat asked.

"Where to," Tayari asked in return, lowering himself to the ground.

As Dumaka climbed onto his friend's back, he explained his destination. Kambiri nodded to Kipaji, and the three were off. Kipaji watched and went back to the den. He didn't go in, but instead, laid down outside.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nadia finally managed to wake. The idea of rising from rest and the act of opening her eyes had proved difficult. But she had no choice. She couldn't sleep the whole day as much as her body wanted to. Her muscles and joints filled with pain as she stretched her legs outward. She released a strained yawn and shook her head. Then rose slowly and looked around, amazed that she had been able to sleep through the night. It struck her as surprising.

Turning her head to the back her eyes fell on the form of her granddaughter. Jahzara was still there, still sleeping thankfully. She'd been afraid that when she woke and looked around it would be only to find the young lioness gone. If Jahzara _had_ left, Nadia wouldn't blame her. This chamber had only recently belonged to her father who was now no longer in the world. This was the same chamber Nadia, her late mate, and now newly deceased son, had once, as a family, vacated for four years. These chambers were for the royal family.

But what royal family was this? There was no king, and there hadn't been a queen, unless Sauda counted, which, in the mind of the old monarch, she didn't. Now there was only the former queen and the unnamed princess of the Eastern Valley. It was just her and Jahzara now. The whole thing seemed unfathomable. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to them, not to the pride, nor to the kingdom. Hadn't they suffered enough?

First the loss of the guardianship, then the deaths of Kali and her mother, followed by the disappearance of Habari a few years later. Then in recent years, the death of Nyari, whom Nadia considered a daughter and the queen they all should have had. And now the loss of another king, this time by murder.

Were these last two events punishment for what Habari did? By betrothing their son to Sauda when they had no business being so? Or was it because Nkosi fell in love with a lioness not his wife and had a cub with her? The very idea of the kingdom being punished for that tore at Nadia's heart.

No, it couldn't be. If what Nkosi and Nyari did was wrong, then why was Jahzara born?

Nadia's ears fell. There had to be some other reason, but what? She knew from her many years that not everything could be explained, that all things had a mystery behind them. So what was this, the death of her son, her granddaughter losing her last remaining parent? No good could come from it, not even the appearance of four very nice strangers.

The old lioness closed her eyes, her heart pounding hard inside her chest. What was wrong with her? Why all the negative thoughts? She had to stop. The pride couldn't afford her losing her strong will and spirit. They already had one queen who could care less about them. They didn't need her losing the honor and dignity she was known for.

Nadia opened her eyes again and stared at the form of Jahzara, her sides, from what she could see, going up and down. Jahzara couldn't afford her going down the negative path either. The young lioness had lost far too much in her life as it was. If Nadia couldn't hold everyone up, no one could and Jahzara would lose one of the very few who believed and knew that she could carry on her father's work and lead the kingdom and pride.

No, Nadia had to be strong if not for her own sake then for Jahzara, who would need her now more than ever.

She was in this chamber for one reason: her granddaughter. Jahzara had told her the night before that she was going to sleep outside.

"No, you're not," Nadia replied firmly. "Your place is in those chambers. You've been sleeping there your whole life."

"But, mom died there, and dad –" She paused and continued a few minutes later, tears in her eyes. "He was the only reason I was able to sleep in there after mom's death, and now… I don't know if I can. I'm without both of them…" A tear fell out of her eye and she sniffed.

"No, you're not. They're always with you, they live in you. And you have me." Nadia eyed her, smiling a bit. Jahzara managed a small smile and they nuzzled. Then Nadia said, "If you like, I'll stay in the chamber with you, at least until you're comfortable."

Jahzara nuzzled her again, laying her head on the lioness's shoulder. "Thank you, grandmother."

She put a paw on her back. "You're welcome, child."

And now here she was and she would keep her promise. Until Jahzara was settled and comfortable, she would not leave. If anyone had a problem with it they could take it up with her.

Sensing that Jahzara would be all right and needed all the sleep she could get, Nadia silently left the chamber. She looked out into the den to see some lionesses rising, yawning and stretching, while others conversed quietly. Upon seeing her, however, heads were bowed low in respect. Nadia returned their gesture and prepared to step out into the morning light when a voice stopped her.

"Nadia, may we speak?"

She cringed at the voice, but couldn't ignore it. She turned her head. "Sauda, morning, what is you want?" She tried not to sound irritated, but a conversation with the supposed queen was the last thing on her mind.

The brown lioness trotted up to her, looking slightly disgusted. She hid it well, Nadia thought but she could see it clearly in the queen's dark green eyes.

Sauda repeated the question then added, "At one of the waterholes, the one not far from the caves?"

Nadia nodded curtly and the two went out, but another voice made them turn.

"Sauda, what are you doing?" Radhiya came up.

"I need to speak to Nadia if it's all right with you, Mother," said the queen, barely hiding her rolling eyes.

"No, it's not all right my daughter. Nadia needs to be with Jahzara. They need time together."

But her old friend put a paw on hers. "It's ok, Radhiya." Then she leaned close and whispered, "I think I know what this is about. We shouldn't be gone too long, but if we are –"

"I'll look after Jahzara."

Nadia smiled and walked out with the queen. Radhiya followed then stopped at the entrance while the two lionesses made their way to a waterhole some several feet away. She didn't see the gray form on her left rise and get into a seated position beside her. All was quiet for a few long moments.

"Morning, Radhiya."

Her left ear flickered and she turned to see the gray lion Kipaji, with his gray-blue eyes staring back at her, his expression deep and calm. He dipped his head in greeting. She did the same.

"Morning, Kipaji."

He stared ahead. "If you're wondering about my friends, don't worry. They have not left the lands."

She eyed him. She'd wondered if they had when she didn't see them near the entrance, the place where they'd slept the night before. And he was here, just outside the entrance. So of course they hadn't left. She'd gotten the impression yesterday that they traveled together as a group and that when one or two – the lions – left, it was only to hunt. Other than that they were always together, a group looking out for each other.

Radhiya nodded. "Okay, thanks for telling me that." She looked around. "Where are they exactly?"

"Dumaka said that he wanted to be dropped off somewhere, probably to your shaman's but I'm only guessing. And Kambiri and Tayari are going to patrol." He stopped and looked at her straight. There was a shocked expression on her face, one he expected to see.

"They want to help," he continued. "They want to give thanks to Nkosi and his mother for accepting them, us, into the pride. This is their way of showing it."

"That's nice of them."

Again, Kipaji looked ahead. Flexed his paws along the grass, musing. "This pride will need help, Radhiya. Kambiri, Tayari and I will do what we can."

She looked downward at the ground. "I… I believe you will."

They sat beside the entrance in a soothing silence. It was a silence Radhiya hadn't experienced since the reign of Habari.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After they'd taken a long drink to quench their dry throats, the former and current queens stared at each other with no words. Finally, not being able to take why she'd come here with a lioness she considered _anything_ but a daughter, Nadia spoke.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

Sauda looked down, to the side, and ahead past Nadia. Then she said, "I wasn't going to mention this, but I feel I have to."

"Mention what?"

She sighed dramatically and Nadia instantly knew where she was going. "I saw you go into the royal chambers the other night with Jahzara."

"And, what, I'm not allowed to? In case you forgot, Sauda, I am the former queen, and Jahzara is the princess."

"I'm still the current queen, Nadia. And no, Jahzara is not a princess. Nkosi, in case you forgot, purposefully allowed Jahzara and her mother to stay in those chambers when neither of them is a royal."

Nadia sighed tiredly, shutting her eyes and preventing her front claws from showing. It was too _early_ for this! Above all, it was completely unnecessary. She gritted her teeth then opened her eyes again. "In the eyes of the law, Nyari may not have been, but to me, she did, Jahzara too. Face it, Sauda, Nyari was the one Nkosi truly loved. To him, she was queen, title or not. And their only daughter is princess of this land. She _is_ the daughter of the king. What part of that don't you understand, you or the others for that matter? It's not a complicated thing. It is what it is."

Sauda shuffled the grass in front of her with a paw, her whiskers twitching a bit. She looked up at Nadia, eyes flashing with anger. "Be that is it may, Nkosi is gone now, so Jahzara doesn't need to stay in the place where her mother died, where she and her father made residence for the last three years. Wouldn't staying there bring back memories of her mother? Wouldn't it bring memories of Nkosi? Of course it would, which is why Jahzara should –"

"Should what, Sauda, she should what? Sleep amongst a pride that doesn't accept her as my son's daughter, or sleep outside without the comfort and warmth of a chamber? As her grandmother and guardian, I will not allow either. Jahzara _is_ royalty whether you and the pride see her that way or not!" Her voice rose with strength and conviction. She could feel her blood begin to boil inside her body. She let it. If she wasn't angry before, she was now. "Those chambers are for royalty and that is what Jahzara is. She deserves to stay in her father's chambers, in mine and her ancestors. They would bless that fact just as I have."

"But the pride –"

Nadia gave another sigh and added a sharp shake of her head. Then she looked at Sauda, her former daughter-in-law, with hard eyes. "Like you, the pride will have to get used to it. As for me I will stay in the chambers until Jahzara is comfortable enough to sleep there alone. True, she's only three and grown up, but for goodness sake, she just lost her father! And I just lost my only son! We're both grieving, Sauda, as you should be for your childhood friend! Are you even the least bit pained by all of this?"

"Of course I am, but –"

"No, you're not, and frankly, I don't know what you are. Your mother probably doesn't either. Bottom line is, we're all going to have to pull together and –"

"And what," Sauda questioned, her hackles rising. "You think your precious granddaughter is going to lead us and become the next queen? What are the odds, really?"

"It's either her or Adawa, who, I might add, as you put it, 'has no standing'. He doesn't, none whatsoever. There is no way I will allow him to take what is rightfully Jahzara's."

There was a pause. An intense quiet filled the air around them as the two lionesses tried to collect their thoughts. The morning hadn't even started yet and already Nadia was tired. How many times was she going to have to go through this? What didn't Sauda understand or was she always this dense?

Sauda got another drink of water and faced Nadia again. "What of these new members of ours?" she asked. "Can we really trust them?"

"Yes, I think we can. They brought Nkosi back to us to be given a proper burial. Of course they're trustworthy! I trust them better than Adawa."

"What? You mean you'd trust a group of lions you've only known barely a day than a lion you've known since he was a cub?"

Nadia nodded in response. "That's right, yes, and I wouldn't be surprised if they took up the patrolling duties."

Sauda's eyes grew. "But that's what Adawa –"

"You really think he's going to take up where Nkosi left off, protecting the kingdom and us from rogues with malicious intent? He won't. If he had any interest, which he doesn't, he'd have started patrolling a few years ago. He's selfish, Sauda, completely and utterly selfish."

"He's young yet and…"

"When Nkosi was that age, younger even, about a year if I remember correctly, he'd already started his training _and_ patrolling the borders." With a frustrated groan and resisting the urge to smack Sauda in the face, Nadia was able to cool her quick-to-burn fury with a long drink. She lapped at the water, savored it in her mouth, and swallowed. Water dripped from her chin and whiskers. She took a breath then met eyes with Sauda once more.

"I don't want to hear anymore about Jahzara not being royalty to you or the pride, because if she's not royalty, you're not either!" Nadia stared her former daughter-in-law down. With Nkosi gone Sauda was no longer considered part of her family. In fact, she never was.

"Jahzara will stay in the royal chambers as they are, by right and by blood, hers! How many times do I have to say that she is the daughter of a king? She is my grandchild, and I too, was royalty. In many ways, especially in the pride's eyes, I still am. Jahzara will have what is rightfully hers, do you understand?" She paused and bore her eyes deeper into Sauda's. She growled lowly and continued. "Jahzara will have the chamber and she will have this kingdom as her own! You will not stand in the way of that. You may think you're queen, but you're not. Not anymore."

The seven-year-old lioness sighed and looked away for a moment. Nadia took this time to examine her features. Sauda looked as though she hadn't slept well. For what reason she didn't know, nor did she ask. She hadn't slept well herself. Jahzara hadn't either. The poor younger cried like a cub all through the night. Nadia didn't blame her, couldn't. She had cried a bit herself before exhaustion hit.

Taking another long look at the lioness she would have loved as a daughter, Nadia sighed deeply and left Sauda there, alone. But she would stand by her word and repeat it to any and all if need be.

The chambers for the royal family now belong to Jahzara.

She returned to the caves to see Radhiya and the gray lion Kipaji off to the side talking quietly. They seemed to be almost content with each other, which pleased Nadia. But where the other lions were she didn't know nor did she worry. They were around. She could feel it. Kipaji wouldn't be here if they weren't. That much she'd seen yesterday. The sandy-brown lion, Kambiri, Nadia sensed, would make good on the promise he'd made to her son in his final moments.

When she entered the den and the royal chambers to wake Jahzara, she wasn't there. Neither worry nor alarm flashed through her. Jahzara was probably walking around; wanting to mourn her father alone, which probably meant Safiya wasn't with her. Wherever Jahzara was, Nadia prayed for her safety. Not because the newcomers meant her any harm, far from it. But because one lion did, one her granddaughter knew since cubhood.

One Nadia knew, if ever became the new ruler, would plunge the Eastern Valley into a reign of darkness.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rashid wasn't surprised to see the meerkat Dumaka in his home. He'd had the feeling since waking this morning that he would come. The reason was obvious. They were both in the same profession and Dumaka could help him. Truth was, a truth he told the meerkat the moment he stepped onto the platform, was that he needed the help. Not desperately, but close to it. He would never have time to train an apprentice, if one ever popped up.

Thankfully, one didn't. No one in the Valley had that calling. The small animal before him, however, did and luckily for both of them, Dumaka was experienced. He knew the ins and outs, the tricks of the trade.

"It's in my blood," the meerkat said as he washed his hands in a gourd filled with water. "Shamanism runs in my family. My father was a shaman, as was my grandfather. I was born in a litter of four: two males, two females. Before I left the kingdom Tayari and I grew up in, I found out that my twin sister had the gift." He rolled a shoulder and walked to an opening opposite where Rashid sat and stared out into the distance. "Hopefully she listened and obeyed. Hopefully she picked up where I left off."

Then Dumaka returned and sat down in front of Rashid and began telling him about where he grew up. He left out the part about why Tayari was exiled. He figured that when the time was right, if it ever was, Tayari would give him permission to tell Rashid the truth. But until then, he, Tayari's best friend, would keep his mouth shut, even to a fellow shaman.

The monkey laid his elbows on his knees, leaning forward, facing Dumaka. He seemed to think for a moment and then he smiled. "You have done well with your gift, Dumaka," he said. "You have kept to the way you have been taught. I'm sure your father is proud."

At this, the younger shaman looked away. He fought to keep his emotions controlled. He felt a cool breeze hit him, sinking into his fur and chilling him to the bone. He rubbed his shoulders.

"I'm not so sure about that," he said quietly. "My father didn't like it when I told him I was going to leave with Tayari." He turned back to Rashid, his eyes intense and serious. "But I couldn't leave him to face the unknown alone. He and I were the best of friends when I was a kit and he a cub. We have a bond, one I wasn't about to break for anything."

Rashid nodded deeply, knowingly. "I can tell, and I think" – he rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger – "you made the right decision. You needed each other. If something happened to him out there, who would help him?"

"That was my thinking. When I told my father about my decision to leave, he completely disowned me, saying my sister would become the shaman after him. That was fine with me. I knew she would do a good job, perhaps better."

"We all have our destinies, Dumaka. Yours happened to lie with Tayari."

"Then with Kambiri and Kipaji, and now…" He got to his feet and walked out to the other opening. He reached out for the vine he'd climbed to get up here. He felt Rashid stand beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. Dumaka looked out of the corner of his eye. Rashid's hand covered his entire shoulder.

The elder shaman spoke. "And now it seems your destiny lies with the Eastern Valley. You and your friends…" He paused, giving a sure nod. He looked at Dumaka. Their eyes met. Rashid smiled. "You're supposed to be here."

Dumaka crossed his arms. He glanced down at the floor, then back to the opening. Something spread over and through him. Those words were the same Kambiri, Kipaji, even Tayari after some convincing, had said. He hadn't, but he'd known the moment he and Kambiri smelled the blood in the air and walked up to the body of the dying king. He uncrossed his arms and looked at his hands. He'd washed the blood just as he said he would. But the feeling… The same was for Rashid too. The feeling of a leader's blood on your hands is something that never goes away, no matter how many times you wash your hands.

He let his arms fall to his sides.

"We are," he muttered in agreement. Then he looked up at Rashid again. "Would you mind if I offered my services?" When Rashid had his attention, he continued. "Would you mind sharing your home with another shaman?"

The monkey smiled big. "I would be honored, Dumaka, I would be honored."

The meerkat's smile was the same as Rashid's. They continued to look out and Dumaka sighed heavily. Not tiredly, but peacefully. He felt his heart soar within his chest. For the first time in a long time, he was at last in a place he could call home. He hoped the same was for Tayari too.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jahzara wasn't sure if leaving the caves was a good idea, especially in light of her grief. But she couldn't stay. She couldn't take what the lionesses would say about her father or her and her now more-than-ever uncertain future. She didn't want to deal with it, didn't want to hear them and their gossip. Had they no respect for her at all? She'd just lost her father for – Her ears pressed against her head and a growl sounded in her throat. She'd spent countless hours now wandering the plains since she woke in her father's cave alone. When she didn't see her grandmother there in the chamber, something struck her.

The old lioness was the only blood relative she had left. Everyone else, her mother and now father, was gone, taken from her. Although her mother died of food poisoning, no foul play was proven, but in the case of her father… There was that question, one she assumed was on everyone's minds and not just her and her grandmother's, or her adopted grandmother, Radhiya. Who committed this heinous crime?

Then there were the new members. She still didn't know what to make of them or the sandy-brown lion – what was his name again? Oh, yes, Kambiri. She wasn't sure about him, but she was partly glad that it hadn't been him or his other two lion friends who murdered her dear father. No, they didn't seem to have any murderous bones in their bodies. Not only that, but murderers wouldn't bring her father home to be buried properly or pay their respects the way these newcomers had.

And the walk back…

Jahzara replayed that in her head even now as she walked home. She looked at the sky. The sun was starting to set. The blue of the sky was beginning to turn orange, red and then pink in no time at all. Just as well. She was tired from her walk, but staying around the caves simply would not have been good for her. When she woke she had expected her father to be there, to say it was all a mistake, that he wasn't dead and that he wasn't going anywhere.

But it was all true. He was gone and her sleep had been tormented by the last day she shared with him, walking around the kingdom, and hearing Radhiya's words the following day – yesterday – that he had left to patrol alone.

She'd pondered all day today on what it would have been like if she had gone with him. She was a good fighter, thanks to practicing with Safiya, not to mention her private hunts. If she had been with her father yesterday maybe, just maybe, they could have killed the intruder together and he would still be alive. Maybe Kambiri and his group would be part of the pride too.

If only she had gone…

With a growl and snapping crystal blue eyes, her blood and sudden rush of adrenaline coursing through her body, she started running in the direction of the caves. She was on the western side, luckily. She managed to stay away from the eastern, the place where the graves were, where her parents were buried. She would avoid that place for as long as possible.

She was more confused than she ever had been in her entire life. What was she going to do now without her father?

The pride would never accept her, and the animals, though they knew her as the king's daughter, would probably forget all about her and the status her father had fought so hard to keep. Did she even have a future in the pride? Other than her blood grandmother and adopted grandmother and one best friend, she really had no one. Not only that but Adawa…

She stopped in mid-run and shook with fear. He would find some way to get close to her, no matter how many times he was warned. The gray lion was relentless, stubborn and the most cold-hearted animal she ever knew.

Jahzara hung her head then raised it to the skies. Again, tears filled her eyes just as they had when she left the caves.

_What am I going to do without you, Father?_

The thought stayed with her since the memorial the day before. It had haunted her sleep, then fell like a hard rain on her body and filled her heart with an ache that wasn't going to leave any time soon. She was at a loss and she was trapped in that loss with no way of escape.

A scent caught her attention and she sniffed the air. She turned in a circle. That smell… where had she – Then there was movement to the left side of her and she stared in that direction. There was a lion coming. She squinted and as the lion approached she tensed.

If it was Adawa she would leave, run again as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't want him and his scent anywhere near her. Seeing his blood-red colored eyes was enough to make her cringe and gag simultaneously.

She continued to watch. The lion was coming close than before. She stood her ground, had to. Then, in the setting sun she saw a speck of brown. The brown lion, after walking another few feet in her direction, stopped and appeared to be looking at _her_.

She let out a breath of relief. It wasn't Adawa.

The brown lion came up a few more steps then stopped and bowed. "Princess Jahzara," he said.

In spite of herself, she tensed up. Though it wasn't Adawa, it was the fact that he said her name, both her name in general, and the last part of it. _Princess Jahzara…_ It caused an ache within her but she swallowed it down. She dipped her head.

"Kambiri," she replied.

He stepped closer and she stared at his blue-green colored eyes, then his face. He was handsome, something she noted when their eyes met the day before.

"May I walk with you?" he asked kindly.

The way he spoke the words caught her off guard. She'd never heard a lion her age speak that way ever. And since he and his friends were going to be staying for a long time, kindness, at least from him, was something she was going to have to get used to.

"You may," she said and they started their walk.

Just like yesterday, when they were coming home from her father's memorial, she eyed him, only suspiciously now. This lion had an interesting way of walking. His head was held high, his eyes and face alert. Was he looking for something? Or just making sure nothing snuck up on them? What was he, a guardian or something?

And this was the same lion whose black colored mane she'd laid her head upon in sorrow over her father? What had she been thinking? She didn't know him at all then, still didn't now! But it was the grief talking, nothing else. She couldn't be attracted to a lion she barely knew. And she couldn't trust him, no matter what he'd done for her and the pride yesterday. She simply couldn't. She inched away from him, something he noticed but didn't seem to mind.

Kambiri could only look at her as she stepped away from him, though she kept walking, her steps in perfect time with his. She looked as though she hadn't weathered last night well. He couldn't blame her. He wouldn't have been able to either, but she survived. He could sense a strong spirit within her. He'd felt it when she laid her head on his mane the night before. Here was a lioness who had suffered so much, the loss of a mother and now a father. She had no siblings, only a grandmother and from what he saw the day before, only one friend, and another lioness who loved her either like a daughter or granddaughter, perhaps the latter.

He wanted to comfort her, but didn't. He wanted to speak, but couldn't find any proper words. What do you say to a lioness that lost her father?

_Maybe the best thing to say is nothing at all,_ he thought to himself.

The entire walk to the caves was silent. When they got to the pride, the kill had already been caught by the hunting party. Jahzara stood next to her grandmother, who gave the blessing. Kambiri stood beside Tayari and Kipaji and the rest of the pride. From what he could see, the catch of the evening was wildebeest.

Once everybody started getting their shares and it was Kambiri's turn he tore off a piece for himself and then another. But the extra wasn't for him. Instead, he took the piece and laid it at Jahzara's paws. Their eyes met again and held for a minute or two. She looked surprised then managed to dip her head in thanks. He did the same, giving her a warm smile. Then he gathered up his piece and returned to the others where Tayari told him and Kipaji of Dumaka's plan to stay with the Eastern Valley shaman at his home.

"He says he feels called to do it," the gold lion said with a shrug. "It will be weird, not seeing him with us, but as of yesterday our lives have changed."

Kipaji agreed with words and a nod, but Kambiri was preoccupied. He watched Princess Jahzara. He wondered what had happened to make her family suffer so much. His ears fell, as did his gaze. He had no idea what it was like for her, but King Nkosi's words echoed once again through his mind.

_Help my daughter gain the throne…_

He still had no idea how to do that, but one thing he was certain of. He would have to convince Nkosi's daughter that she was the only one who could lead this stricken pride. Another thing was the gray lion, Adawa, who was clearly a threat not just to Jahzara but to everyone else. He found himself drawn to this lioness, but for what reason, other than Nkosi's final request, he wasn't sure. He put it out of his mind and resumed eating.

When night fell over the lands and the pride gathered in the cave to sleep, Kambiri didn't stay among his friends at the opening of the den. Instead, he took it upon himself to sleep beside the chamber Princess Jahzara and her grandmother had walked into. The chambers, he guessed, had once belonged to King Nkosi, the royal chambers themselves. He looked around. Satisfied that all was well, he lay down at the entrance and fell asleep.

Whether what he was doing was acceptable or not, this would be his place until things were set right. He would keep his promise, no matter what.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

When Kambiri woke, he did it slowly. He allowed his eyes to adjust, his body to relax. Then he rose and stretched, shaking his mane. The pride was still asleep. He turned to the opening. Kipaji and Tayari were also sleeping. He walked up a few steps in order to get the blood flowing to his legs and the rest of his body. Taking another long look he had to smile. So far everything here, in the darkness and sweet comfort of the lions' den, was peaceful.

He poked his head into the royal cave and stepped inside halfway. He stared. Only the Queen Mother, Lady Nadia was there. Like the pride and his friends she, too, was in a deep slumber. Princess Jahzara, however, was neither in slumber nor in the cave. He backed from the entrance and searched the rest of the den. She wasn't among the pride, nor would she be. He had half the mind to check some of the other smaller caves in the den but ruled against it. She wouldn't be there either.

_She might be outside,_ the sandy-brown lion thought to himself.

Stepping over the lionesses and casting a fond look at his companions, Kambiri came out into the morning light. He yawned, stretched and shook his mane again. He blinked his eyes and looked at his surroundings and the waterhole not far from the caves. No sign of the brown lioness.

His right ear flickered and he turned in that direction, eyeing the ramp and the stone. His maw parted, his eyes grew. There she was, lying on the stone that had been her father's perch only recently. All of a sudden he was mesmerized. Not by the stone, but by her laying on it.

_She definitely looks like a queen._

Just like yesterday he wanted to approach but didn't. He wanted to talk to her, to let her know that very soon he and Tayari would be patrolling the lands. How could he? He was nothing more than a commoner in these lands and to approach the royal stone was wrong, especially since there was no leader upon the throne.

_But there could be, Kam, you know it. She's the one. Just look at her!_

And he did. He was still completely mesmerized. If he could somehow convince her to take up the role her father held –

"It's not going to be easy," he said to himself quietly.

Half realizing it, and knowing that being caught could get him in trouble, Kambiri approached the ramp. He glanced up at the stone. Jahzara didn't seem to notice him. She seemed fixed on something, but what he couldn't tell. His forelegs felt heavy, his steps as he walked up the ramp heavier. He felt a burden fall upon his shoulders in that first step alone. It was nothing, just his nerves talking, telling him to leave and go about his business. But he couldn't. In order to fulfill King Nkosi's wishes, to help Jahzara gain the throne, he would have to gain her trust first.

_And that starts by talking._

With the last step, he was on the stone. There she was, now directly in front of him. Her tail tapped gently on the ground. Kambiri swallowed and carefully walked up to her. He sat down at her right side, his eyes on the lands below. The view from up here was absolutely magnificent. Beautiful even, or better yet, breathtaking!

He looked down at her. She still hadn't noticed him, so strong was her concentration.

"Good morning, Princess Jahzara," he said, bowing his head and keeping it bowed.

The lioness turned. There was no surprise on her face but there was unexpectedness. What was Kambiri doing here, on her father's stone, no less, _and_ with a bowed head? _I am not a princess you fool!_ She wanted to say the words, to shout them or snarl them in his face but she held off. Why? It was true. She wasn't a princess. In the eyes of the pride and the ancient laws, she never was nor could be, despite her father being king. _Or having been king…_

Her ears went back. She looked at the ground, then back up at him, seeing his still humbled state. He was waiting for a response. She could give a harsh one or she could humor him. After all, he had dared to come up here, just do to… what, exactly?

She cleared her throat. "Good morning, Kambiri."

He raised his head and smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

She stared ahead once more. Something about his blue-green eyes drew her in. She wouldn't allow that, no matter how kind he was. "It was sleep, and you?"

"It was comfortable, thank you."

They were quiet for a moment then Jahzara asked, "Why were you near the entrance to the royal chambers when I woke up this morning?"

It was a question he had expected though he wasn't sure how to answer. He couldn't tell the truth, which was that something about her captivated him, that she was suffering in more ways than one, and he wanted so badly to help. No. He couldn't say that. She'd think him crazy and accuse him of something devious.

Kambiri glanced down at his paws, then back to the lands before them. After a moment he spoke. "I wanted to make sure that no one bothered you and Lady Nadia during the night." It wasn't a total lie now that he thought about it. There were some pride members, like the dark gray lion Adawa, he simply did not trust. He placed Queen Sauda in that category too. Something about her struck him as unstable.

He looked at Jahzara. She looked back.

"I see," she said, speaking slowly. "Well, thank you, but it's not necessary."

"Nevertheless, I hope you don't mind."

Jahzara looked as though she wanted to object. Her mouth opened and closed several times. But after another quiet moment, her looking from him to the lands then back again, she said, "No… I don't, and I'm fairly certain my grandmother won't either. Thank you for being concerned."

He smiled. "You're welcome, my lady."

The words made her fur bristle, her blood boil, but the way he said them, with such tenderness, she couldn't remain angry, at least not on the outside. On the inside it was different. She couldn't help it. She'd been told that she was nothing, that she wasn't 'my lady' or 'princess' or anything royalty so much for the last few years that hearing it now, and from a kind stranger like Kambiri was almost like a taste of clear, beautiful, refreshing water. She could not reply.

The sandy-brown lion took her lack of response as a good sign. In the back of his mind he wondered if Tayari was up. _Knowing him, he probably isn't. He loves sleeping in._

"Why were you on the western side yesterday?" Jahzara suddenly asked.

He faced her. "I was patrolling."

"Why? We have a lion that…"

"Yes, but he won't." She was going to speak, to protest for all he knew, then he added, "And you know he won't. I haven't talked to Adawa, but I can tell he's selfish and cold-hearted."

She looked down. "No, he won't," she said, her voice cold. Then she met his gaze, eyes snapping. "Why are you? You don't know the lands."

"I don't have to. I grew up in a pride. I was one of the guardians."

"What about your friend?" Her eyes were back on the lands when she asked.

"You mean Tayari? He, too, was part of a pride." He looked away. "He had a complicated past. I don't know anything about it. He's never spoken of it to me and I've never pressed him."

"Did the queen give you permission to patrol?"

Kambiri shook his head. "No, and I wasn't about to ask."

"You should have. She is queen."

_No, she isn't, and I don't know her at all to say that! You're the king's daughter. You should be queen._ "I felt it'd be easier if I did it without permission. After all," – his ears flickered, his whiskers twitched – "your father accepted me and my friends into this kingdom. What better way to show our appreciation."

He had her there. She had to agree. "Yes," she said softly, tears beginning to well in her eyes. The mention of her father, even the slightest, was bound to do this: make her emotional. If it didn't… well, she wasn't about to mentally go into that.

Kambiri licked his maw. "Also, your father… I think he would have wanted me to watch over you, and if –" But she stopped him and her words were anything but soft.

"What makes you think I need watching over?" she snapped, her crystal blue eyes boring holes into his head.

"Just in case," he said, unmoved by her sudden change in attitude.

"In case, what," she snarled, bearing her teeth at him. "You believe I can't handle myself?"

He took a breath. "No, that's not it at all, I just –"

"Let me tell you something," she heaved, "I do not need a bodyguard! Even my father knew that, so you should too."

Kambiri bowed his head. "Forgive me, ma'am."

There it was again. The way he bowed in apology, the way he said 'ma'am'… It made her soften, only a little. She growled lowly for a few minutes then became quiet. She looked to the side and back to him.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just… This whole thing, first losing my father and now you and your friends in the kingdom… It's a lot to take in."

He nodded in silence.

"I'm sure my father would have wanted you and Tayari to become border patrollers, or guardians. We haven't had guardians for years."

"Then Tayari and I will be honored to call ourselves that, if we may."

He was asking permission now? Given the irony it made her smile. "You may," she said.

"Thank you." Kambiri smiled back and then looked at the lands. "Well, I better get Tayari so we can start." He dipped his head to her, rose and walked down the stone.

She, too, rose, but didn't follow. Instead she watched him walk down the ramp, into the grass, and enter the den. A few minutes later, he came out with the gold lion at his side. Before continuing he stopped, looked up at her, bowed and went on his way.

So, he was a guardian… _and_ a kind lion. _That's very rare,_ she thought to herself as she walked down the stone, then the ramp, and stepped into the grass. A presence came up beside her, but Jahzara didn't turn her head or look out of the corner of her eye to see who it was.

"Morning, grandmother," she said, giving the old lioness a smile and quick nuzzle.

"Morning, Jahzara," said the former ruler. She glanced to the departing forms. "I take it Kambiri and Tayari are patrolling again?"

"How'd you know?"

Nadia smiled. "Because yesterday morning I saw Radhiya talking with the older lion Kipaji and it was then I knew Kambiri and Tayari would be taking it upon themselves to patrol." She sighed and shook her head in admiration. "They are good lions and they've only been here a few days. Kambiri wants to keep his promise, it seems."

Jahzara had to nod. She couldn't disagree, but that part about him watching over her… She wasn't a cub, far from it. Was it something her father suggested to him in his dying moments? Just in case, like Kambiri said? Just in case what? The worse thing that could happen was Adawa hitting on her, an act that would earn him her claws marking his face or the rest of his body should he dare try a foolish move like that. She'd kill him first. But _could_ it be that? Would Kambiri watch over her to protect her from Adawa because he saw the same things she'd seen every day for the last three years?

Kambiri seemed like a lion that would do something good for anyone whether he was asked or not. And she had snapped at him for it. What was wrong with her? Not _all_ lions were bad. Her own father was proof of that, so was Kambiri and his friends.

The only bad lion she knew was Adawa. If he ever gave her any trouble she knew beyond all doubt that Kambiri would make him pay.

And that she found admirable.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once again, for the second time Radhiya found herself walking with Kipaji. Again he told her that his young friends were patrolling the borders. She still couldn't believe it, could hardly get a firm grip on it in her mind. She knew that Kambiri had made a promise to do good work for Nkosi's kingdom, but to go out of his way to _patrol_? And not just him, Tayari also, was simply too hard to imagine. And yet it was happening.

It was the reason the gray lion was with her now. He wanted to let her know.

Why her, she had to wonder. What about Nadia as she was after all, still Queen Mother? That is, unless someone dare say otherwise. Thankfully, no one would, including Sauda, who was now leading the hunting party. She was glad of that, mainly because she'd scolded Sauda to always lead them no matter what, unless she got sick, which was a very rare thing. Her daughter hadn't been sick in years.

Radhiya pushed any and all thoughts of Sauda from her mind and stared at the lion beside her. She admitted to herself that Kipaji was both strange and mysterious.

They only talked for a while the day before, Kipaji explaining Kambiri's plan to patrol, her just looking at him in complete shock. But his gentle face and reassuring words that both Kambiri and Tayari were the most trustworthy lions he had ever met was enough to convince Radhiya of his sincerity. It was enough to put her at ease and let her know that the realm was in good care as she hunted alongside the other lionesses on the hunting party, not to mention leading her team. Though she still hunted she knew she would have to be careful. She was only ten years for goodness sake and had no business hunting anymore, much less leading a team of at least six lionesses, many of whom were as old as she.

"Something rests heavily on your mind, doesn't it, Radhiya?" asked Kipaji, his head held high.

She paused in mid-step and watched as he continued, though his own steps were a lot slower. How did he – Radhiya swallowed a lump in her throat and searched the grass in front of her, flexing her paws along the blades.

"I…" She closed her mouth. Now she was tongue tied.

He turned to her, his gray-blue eyes looking at her, her face, her eyes, perhaps deeper. She met his gaze and turned away quickly. There was something about him… something she was unable to place. Then she heard his paws. He was coming to her? What the heck was wrong with her? Why was she suddenly so silent? She closed her eyes.

"Radhiya…" Kipaji spoke her name with a deep tenderness. The way he said it almost undid her. There was something she wanted to say, but to say it to a lion she barely knew was unthinkable, immeasurably so.

A part of the gray lion screamed that he had no right, that he barely knew her, which was true. But just like Tayari only a few days ago, Kipaji could sense something gnawing at the lioness before him. He could feel it just as he could with Tayari. He wasn't sure what it was, really, or what to call it. He just could sense it.

He'd been able to sense hurt and pain with his own parents, but never his own hurt or pain for some reason. He never questioned it. His mother told him that he seemed to have the gift of helping others, or his 'ability', which was what his name meant. He had smiled then. His mother proved herself a good philosopher by giving him such a name.

Kipaji walked up to Radhiya and gently laid a paw on her shoulder. He peered into her eyes, which were dark green, the same color as her daughter's. But there was a difference between the mother and daughter, he knew. Radhiya struck him as a kind, gentle soul while her daughter, Queen Sauda was a lioness with a bad temper. She was a lioness who, as leader, wanted things to go her way and no other.

He spoke. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." He smiled.

His words resonated within her. Could she really, and without any judgment from him? She was out here, away from the caves, wasn't she? That was proof. Not only that, but… what he had done before Nkosi's memorial, laying a piece of meat at her paws like that… He seemed a good listener and she had listened to him the day before.

_Show him the same respect, Radhiya,_ she told herself. _Maybe it's time you unleash your guilt over the past._

The more she considered it, the more it sounded appealing. But the more appealing it sounded, the more she realized now wasn't the right time. She wanted to get to know him first.

Finally she looked at him, stared into his eyes. "I… I do have something, Kipaji, but –" She paused, her ears lowering. She took a step back.

The gray lion did not take a step up. He remained where he was. He wasn't offended by what she had said. He nodded deeply, regally. "It's ok, Radhiya. Like I said, you can tell me, if you wish. You may tell me when you feel up to it. Until then I will not pry you. I just, merely, wanted to let you know."

She was stunned and she knew it showed on her face. She shook herself and nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Kipaji."

He bowed his head. "You're most welcome, Radhiya."

With that they continued walking and Radhiya had to admit, to herself, of course, that Kipaji was the most kind-hearted lion she ever met. And as crazy as it sounded, even in her head, she was beginning to like him.

Maybe, she reasoned with herself, it _was_ crazy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The hours passed, the day along with it, and Tayari was tired. No, exhausted, was the proper word for it. Yes, that's it. Tayari was simply exhausted. But, he told himself countless times as he patrolled the northern and eastern sides of the Eastern Valley, it had to be done.

_It's plainly obvious the only lion in the pride isn't going to do this! I didn't see him get up this morning. Selfish bas–_ But he couldn't finish the thought, even if he wanted to.

In fact, he wanted to find the dark gray lion and smack some sense into him. _This is your pride, you fool, and you're doing who-knows-what instead of being responsible in the wake of your king's death!_

He hadn't spoken to Adawa, wasn't sure he wanted to, mainly for the simple reason that if he did he would hurt him. _Then again, maybe hurt is what he needs._

Tayari shook his head, grunted, growled, and snarled. What had gotten into him? Was being in a pride making him think these thoughts, or was it the lion himself? He had only seen Adawa from a distance, but like Kambiri, Tayari got the same impression of the blood-red colored eye male. Something wasn't right. It was off in more ways than one.

At the king's memorial, Tayari noticed that Adawa didn't pay his respects properly. The lion hadn't spoken, nor did the lioness at his side, who, Tayari knew was Adawa's mother.

Two questions ran through his mind. What was wrong with this pride? What was so bad, in their eyes, about the king's only daughter ruling? The shaman seemed to believe that the daughter, Princess Jahzara, was meant for it, because, as the monkey declared so boldly at the service, Jahzara was the king's _heiress_. Yet Tayari felt that many of the lionesses would rather have Adawa lead the kingdom.

In spite of himself Tayari growled louder. What a ridiculous notion! What were they thinking? Adawa looked like the kind of lion who would rather see things destroyed than restored, or not do anything at all.

The gold lion stopped and looked around, taking a huge breather in the process. His legs hurt. He was hungry and thirsty. He stared ahead and he could swear he saw something glisten a good few feet away. Was it water? Was that a waterhole?

_Oh ancestors, please!_ He licked his dry maw and thinking a run would help his legs, he did just that.

As he closed in on what he now knew was a waterhole, he suddenly stopped, staring. There was a reddish-brown lioness at the bank about to take a drink. She wasn't alone. A gray figure was –

Tayari felt his eyes narrow, felt his blood suddenly boil. Yes, it was him! That lion Adawa! What was he – Then Tayari's eyes grew wide and something stirred within him. He crouched low to the ground, not that it would conceal him. The grass here was short but he didn't care. He breathed slowly and listened.

"What are you doing here, Adawa?" the lioness asked, clearly annoyed. "There are waterholes all over the Eastern Valley, you know. Why come to one on the eastern side?"

The mud-brown maned lion rolled his eyes and gave a smirk. He came up to the lioness and with a flick of his head, said, "Why not, dear Saffy? It is a free kingdom; at least, it is now." His eyes gave off a glint and he lowered his head down for a drink of water.

Her eyes grew, her jaw dropped, then her eyes narrowed. The fur along her neck bristled. "What? You would dare insult the memory of our king like that? Have you no respect?"

Water dripped from his whiskers and chin. He looked at her without lifting his head. "Of course it's a free kingdom. The land has no ruler and probably never will. That is, unless, everyone, and I mean everyone" – he raised his head and stared at her – "comes to an agreement that _I_ should be king."

Safiya shook her head. "It won't happen. The only reason the lionesses, at least, some of them, say that you should be king is because…"

"Because they, what, Saffy? They think that so-called 'blessed princess' should be queen? Oh for crying out loud when are you going to –"

"Never, Adawa, you should know that by now. Jahzara _is_ the true heiress. To the lionesses you're nothing but a male and therefore…" She never got to finish as a blow to the face knocked her head to the side. Her left cheek stung. She glared at him. "Hitting me will not change the facts, Adawa. I'm anything but stupid."

"No, it won't, and as far as I'm concerned, you're just a lioness who is letting her friendship with bas–"

Her front claws came out. "Don't you dare…" she warned.

"It's true, Saffy."

"Don't call me that!"

He ignored her. "I will be king and when I am, I promise, you and me, are gonna have a lot of times together."

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "Not on your life."

He smirked. "Oh no, my dear…" He came up and whispered in her ear. "On yours… and maybe Jahzara's…"

Horrified, Safiya stepped back and raised a paw, smacking him on the cheek, hopefully as hard as he had her. When his head snapped to the right, he huffed then faced her with eyes more angry than they normally looked.

He growled. "You will regret that," he said menacingly.

Front claws out, he came to her.

Safiya back up, frightened. The look in his eyes was anything but playful. When they were cubs it was different. Now they were grown up and worse, they were alone. What if he –

"That's enough, Adawa," sounded a voice.

Safiya looked past the gray lion, over his shoulder. Adawa turned his head back. The two stared at a gold lion as he rose from the grass. What was his name? Yes, Tayari, one of the friends of the lion Kambiri, the very same lion who found their dying king. It was those two lions who carried King Nkosi to his final resting place on this side of the kingdom.

Safiya, for a moment, wondered what he was doing here, but then remembered hearing some lionesses talk the day before about Kambiri and Tayari patrolling the borders. So, they were at it again today? It was surprising, but also wonderful to hear. Here these new pride members were taking it upon themselves to keep the lands safe from invaders. Maybe even from the lion that killed the king, if he was still hanging around the borders.

Safiya shook her head. Adawa spoke. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, you can start by leaving the lady alone." Tayari narrowed his eyes. He was ready for a fight, if need be.

The gray lion laughed. "Please, we were just having a chat."

"Nice try, Adawa. You hit her and you were about to do something worse. And that I cannot and will not allow."

"Really, is that so? And tell me, who died and named you a protector of these lands or the lionesses?"

Tayari took a breath. He quickly glanced at Safiya then put his eyes back on Adawa. "I'll tell you who. Your late king, Nkosi, did. He allowed me and my friends' access into this kingdom. I truly believe he would want us to protect it and its inhabitants from foreign invaders and domestic invaders such as you. Now get away from Safiya. I mean it, unless you want to make this into a fight."

Adawa stood his ground. "Now why should I listen to you? You're nothing but a rogue who just happened to –" But he was cut off by a sharp hit to the face. He staggered back under the blow. Safiya must have stepped back as he didn't bump into her. He shook his head. The stinging in his cheek spread to the rest of his face. He looked at the gold lion. His eyes narrowed more than before. He growled and snarled.

"This isn't over, rogue!" With no other words, he slinked away.

Tayari watched him and gave a snarl of his own. "Stay away from Safiya, _and_ Jahzara! And that's Tayari to you!" His eyes burned and once the gray lion was out of his field of vision, he looked at Safiya, concern filling his face. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I…" She was tongue tied. She didn't know what to say. How long had he been lying in the grass? He had heard everything? And the way he hit Adawa… She shook herself. "I'm okay, thanks to you."

He dipped his head. "No problem at all, Safiya. Although," he shuffled a paw and glanced away for a moment, "I should have stepped in when he hit you."

"It's all right, really. I'm okay. It's…" She turned away, fighting off coming tears. "It's what he would have done after that scared me."

An image flashed through his mind. He shook it away, willed it gone. He didn't need that bouncing around in his head. It would bring up… He shut his eyes then opened them again. "But he didn't. I made sure of that," he said. His voice was different, strained. Hopefully she didn't notice. He swallowed and tried to get a hold of himself once more. "Safiya… maybe you shouldn't, or maybe you should…"

Safiya looked at him. "I should, what, Tayari?"

_Snap out of it, Ty!_ He stuttered, "I… uh, well, maybe, in order to avoid Adawa, you could… join me?" _Great going, dim-wit, now she'll think that you –_

"Thank you, Tayari," she said gratefully. "I appreciate the offer to have me join you on your patrols, but that's something you should do alone. I'm sure my presence would only distract you."

He shook his head. "No, it won't. I'm the kind of lion who believes in self-control." He shivered. The image came again. He willed it away. "Safiya, I am serious. Any time you don't want to stay at the caves or walk around alone, especially with Adawa lurking, you _can_ come with me. Frankly, I could use the company." He managed a smile.

His invitation surprised her. It wasn't something she expected, but then the appearance of Tayari and the others along with the sudden death of her king, was something she hadn't expected either.

She smiled at him, more grateful than she was a few moments ago. She pawed the ground then stepped up to him, gently laying her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Tayari, for everything."

Her affection both frightened and enlightened him. He swallowed, felt his body shake and tremble a little. "You… You're welcome…" He shut his eyes, both savoring and fearing her touch. He pulled away slowly. "Safiya," he said when he could find his voice again, "we'd best go. The sun…" He looked up at the sky.

She did too. "Yes…"

Tayari lead the way.

Safiya followed. She shivered and looked at him. Was that fear she saw in his eyes before, fear when she laid her head on his shoulder, yet the desperate want to savor it? She walked closer to him, despite her mind's protests not to. He may… no, _did_, save her life. But she barely knew him! Yet he saved her from Adawa.

Tayari felt her come near. He wanted to move away but didn't. She was still in shock. His legs trembled again. He ignored it. She was trying to thank him, nothing more. _Get a grip, Ty; you don't want to scare her._ While he didn't, he also didn't want to lose control. She was beautiful, no doubt. But there was no way here, or in the afterlife, he ever would develop feelings for her. He only acted out of kindness and because Adawa had no business being anywhere near her and as he told him, anywhere near Jahzara. To him, the gray lion had no business even being in the pride, let alone the Valley.

Tayari suppressed a growl. In his mind he vowed that if Adawa ever came near Safiya again, he wouldn't be so lenient just by smacking him. No, if Adawa did this again, he would have to take drastic measures.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jahzara had to wonder if she was stalking Kambiri or if he was stalking her. This was the second time they had run into each other. This time they were on the southern side of the Eastern Valley.

Again, Jahzara had to be away from the caves. She figured it would be like this for a time, at least until she could handle the lionesses' gossip. It would never happen. Not only that but she would have to get used to the lack of her father's presence in the kingdom.

Though she'd only been to the western and now the southern side, the absence of the king, her father, was felt. The same could be said for the eastern and northern sides too. It wasn't just the lands, but the animals.

Jahzara had managed, and with great success despite hesitation, fear and reluctance, to talk with the species here in the southern part, to hear that they were doing as well as they could be. So far, no one species' representatives had problems with another.

"Everything is peaceful here, Princess," was the report by many.

It was also strange not to have Erevu, the royal advisor, report things being well or not. Jahzara had to wonder how her father's majordomo was doing. She had half the mind to go to the cheetahs' territory and speak with him then changed her mind. Her grandmother told the cheetah to take time off. And since Erevu was good at following orders, he would follow the former queen's. He probably would have done the same if Jahzara had told him. The cheetah respected her like he respected her father, which was a good quality in any majordomo no matter their species.

The fact that the animals called her princess unnerved her, but she took it as an act and sign of respect. Whether to herself or her father, she didn't know. By their saying it, did it mean that they saw her as the king's daughter, the heiress? Part of her wanted to ask, but held off. She'd spoken with some wildebeest, some antelope and a few giraffes and leopards here and there. The other animals were spread out in the other corners of the realm. And she wouldn't go the eastern side, not yet.

When she stopped to get a drink at one of the waterholes, that's when she saw Kambiri. The sandy-brown lion looked tired and she had to wonder, while she drank, how her father patrolled and handled the animals' problems on a daily basis.

She glanced at him, water dripping. Kambiri was lapping up water as fast as he could. She waited. Perhaps he hadn't seen her. Perhaps all the patrolling he'd done had tired him out. It had her father and he patrolled all four borders! When he raised his head, he saw her, looked at her and their eyes met. They both smiled.

"Afternoon, Jahzara," Kambiri said, his voice sounding as tired as he looked.

"Kambiri," she replied. Then she tilted her head to the side, pawing the grass idly. "Care to walk with me to the caves again?"

He smiled. "It'd be my honor."

And now here they were together. Silence filled the area as they walked. Some trees swayed slightly in the breeze that had come up. Kambiri glanced at her and broke it. "May I ask how your day was?"

Her ears twitched and flickered. "It was well, thank you. The animals on this side told me that there are no problems, which is good." Her ears fell, so did her gaze. Her steps slowed. Her throat tightened.

Kambiri also slowed and curiously looked her over. She'd stopped walking. Instantly, he knew why. _There's no king or queen on the throne to help the animals when problems do arise,_ he thought. _They'd probably turn to you for help. You think you can't help them but you can. You're the heiress._ He wanted to say the words, then didn't. It was clear the animals knew who she was, the king's daughter. Why else would they tell her things were well? They could have told her to not even bother asking. They were smarter than that; none of them were fools or blind. To disrespect her would mean disrespecting King Nkosi and everything he did.

Kambiri looked away. _She has to figure it out by herself._ He had another fleeting thought. She knew who she was, always did, but the way the pride was treating her, had treated her when her parents were alive, now made her hesitant, perhaps fearful to take and accept her royal status out loud, in front of them. Kambiri swallowed. For all he knew King Nkosi had wanted to acknowledge Jahzara has his heiress but ran out of time.

He came up to her. "Jahzara?" he asked, concerned.

She began to shake. She shut her eyes. What she did today, speaking with the animals, made her think of her father. Would he have been proud? She trembled.

Kambiri's concern grew and he stepped closer. "Jahzara?" he asked again.

_I shouldn't have done it,_ she told herself. _What was I thinking? It was them who bowed their heads to me and I had to ask how things were! Why? I'm not like Father!_ But in the back of her mind, she knew she was. Her father had trained her for this kind of thing. Had being on the stone this morning made her more aware of what her father did every day? She wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel a burden or not. What _was_ she supposed to feel exactly? What had her father felt?

A few tears seeped out of her eyes and she couldn't hold in her emotions any longer. She began to weep.

This time, Kambiri stood as close to her as he could and laid his head upon hers. Never mind that she might pull away or yell and swipe at him. She was hurting not just over her father but her future in the pride. Hurting over the way things were supposed to be, the way things her father had wanted, but were not.

She felt his mane brush her face. Was he trying to comfort her again? Heck, tears were falling down her face right in front of him. He was merely being kind. She buried her face in his mane, heard his purr. She felt herself relax and when she was calm again, he pulled away. They continued their walk, their sides near touching.

"Thank you, Kambiri," she said after a while with a sniff.

"You're welcome, Jahzara," he replied warmly.

At the caves dinner was eaten in silence. Jahzara ate her meal with Nadia and Radhiya. She noticed that Safiya was quieter than usual, barely speaking to her sister and mother. She wondered what had happened with her friend then let her curiosity go. She would find out later, assuming Safiya would tell her if she asked.

While Kambiri ate his meal and watched Jahzara, he looked over at Kipaji. The older lion was quiet, as was Tayari, who looked as though he was about ready to tear his piece of antelope flesh apart. Kambiri frowned. What was wrong with _him_? _I'll find out later, tomorrow maybe._

Yes, tomorrow was another day.

Even as he ate he couldn't get Nkosi's request out of his mind. He figured he wouldn't for a long time, not until things were okay again. The way he saw Jahzara break down tore at him. She didn't deserve this ill-treatment the pride was giving her. She was the only lioness with royal blood who could lead them. The animals could see that, so why not the pride?

Anger burned through his body followed by sorrow for Jahzara. One way or another he would get to the bottom of everything. He would find a way to make sure Jahzara gained her father's throne.

As soon as night fell and the pride went into the comfort of the den, Jahzara paced in the royal chamber for an hour. Nadia was in a deep sleep, for which she was thankful. There was a reason she was awake. She had dreamt of her father and the things he'd told her when they walked the kingdom. How she would rule after him, no matter what anyone said or how many times they objected.

"You will rule in my place one day, daughter. It is your birthright."

She had believed him then, hoped for it every day, but now she feared it. With her father was gone, all hope of ruling was dashed. It frightened her, scared her. She wasn't sure she believed that ruling the Eastern Valley _was_ her birthright.

Fatigue crashed over her and she leaned against the cave's southern wall, the back wall, and lowered herself to the ground, near collapsing in a heap of exhaustion and worry.

She closed her eyes with this one thought in her mind: If leading the Valley wasn't her birthright as many of the pridal lionesses believed, then Adawa would take the throne. He was a male and not reviled by the pride like her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Over the next few days, life seemed to return to normal for the inhabitants of the Eastern Valley.

While the animals, at least, their leaders and representatives, had agreed not to bother the lions with their problems and see if they could handle it themselves, the lion pride was slowly getting back to life. But what was life for them anyway? What was life for them now? They were without leadership, without a king. What was normal about that? It had never happened before. It was completely foreign to them and many of the lionesses started to question.

Half talked to Queen Sauda, which they learned afterward, was a bad idea. Their 'queen' simply told them not to worry about it in no uncertain terms. "What we do is hunt, ladies, and as your hunt leader I would prefer it if there was no discussion on who is going to lead. You should all know by now. It'll be Adawa. He is a lion, after all."

But her words did anything but help. It only fueled their questions and raised their wonderment and curiosity. So much that to a point Sauda snarled at the lionesses on the hunting party, her dark green eyes glaring at each of the females' faces. Her teeth were bared, the fur along her back rose in bristles and even her claws on all four paws showed. Her breathing grew and she snapped at the lionesses who were about to speak.

They backed off, some looking fearful. Would she attack them? They neither posed that question to themselves or each other. It was too risky.

Asking Lady Nadia was also too risky. Not because she would attack them, she wouldn't, of course. But because the question brought her pain and the same thing she'd been saying to all of them for nearly a week. The same thing her son had said for three years.

"Jahzara was my son's daughter. Therefore, she is my granddaughter. She _could_ claim the throne, it's just the matter of you all accepting her. Have you forgotten the past so easily, or one of the requirements that the first king made with his shaman?" She let the question hang in the air.

At that, the lionesses looked at each other, clueless.

Nadia sighed hard, her ears going back in frustration. Were they really so dense, so lost and oblivious to the past? Then she looked at them, each of them, in their faces, their eyes, and said, "The requirement was that 'in the event that the king and his queen are unable to have cubs of their own, the king can mate with one of the pridal lionesses – a lioness his age, and declare the eldest cub or only cub – son or daughter – by that lioness, to be his successor. But this is to be done _only_ in the event that the king and his mate are unable, no other.'"

The lionesses exchanged glances, some muttering. Others refused to speak, perhaps thinking over her words.

With no response, Nadia left them to their thoughts. She prayed that her words would have some impact. That they would see that the ancient words she had spoken were true. That they would believe it and put aside the hatred they had for Jahzara. But not just for her, for Nkosi and Nyari too.

In truth, as she made her way to the caves to rest, Nadia had hoped one of them would ask that question. _Could Sauda have cubs?_

But the question never came and Nadia didn't repeat what she told the assembled lionesses again. She half expected Sauda to come to her, curious about the questions that were sure to arise from the lionesses, but she never did.

Nadia wasn't sure to be happy about that or worried.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As four days came and went, the pride slowly continued to adjust to Nkosi's death while Kambiri and Tayari kept patrolling.

With his young friends doing their jobs, jobs which he was proud of them doing, Kipaji continued to speak with Radhiya, learning all about the Eastern Valley and its history. The light gray lion still had yet to speak with the Queen Mother, but he knew he had time.

During his walks with Radhiya, he could tell that she was hiding something. And to him, whatever it was, it was buried deep, despite her saying that she would tell him when she was ready.

Still, he didn't press her. It wouldn't do any good. On top of that Kipaji found that he enjoyed her company, knew that she was enjoying his. He had seen so few lionesses over the years that connecting with one his age, and in a pride, was hard to comprehend, but he believed that all things had a purpose, a reason for being, and this was no different. He took it in stride.

As much as he wanted to join Kambiri and Tayari and help them patrol, Kipaji knew that his place was in the middle of the lands, with the mother of the queen. When his two younger friends would leave the caves he and Radhiya would also leave and walk around. When he was a cub he found it strange to wander aimlessly with nowhere to go, but here, there was somewhere, even if it was in a kingdom. He and Radhiya would leave the caves together and return together in the afternoon and split off: Her going to Nadia and Jahzara, while he stood with the pride alongside Kambiri and Tayari.

Today Kipaji and Radhiya were on the southern side. So far their stroll had been filled with warm silence until the gray lion asked a question out of hesitation.

"May I ask why you go to Lady Nadia and Princess Jahzara in the afternoons? Why not stand with your daughter? She is the queen." He saw her eyes darken and grow hard. He had crossed a line. He waited.

Radhiya drew in a sharp breath, let it out slowly, glanced at him for a brief moment, faced the front, and answered. "My daughter… makes me uncomfortable." She gave a soft laugh, a disappointed huff. "Imagine that, Kipaji." Her voice fell then grew soft, perhaps hurting. An ache squeezed her heart and she could feel it beating hard, painfully, inside her chest. She stopped, pawed the grass and let her head fall downward. "Imagine the fact that being in my daughter's – the queen's – presence, makes me, her mother, uncomfortable." She swallowed, her throat tightening. She gasped with a grunt and shut her eyes, fighting off her emotions.

Kipaji was quiet. Though he couldn't understand her pain on a personal level, he could feel it. It tugged his heart, cutting off his breathing, and it spread all through his body. He had seen so much in his ten years of living, but this… a mother hurting because her daughter made her hurt was difficult for him to bear. Just seeing Radhiya shake was worse than anything. Her words penetrated him, his heart and his mind.

He came up to her and put a paw of comfort on hers. He looked at her, aching for her. What would Sauda do or say to make her uncomfortable? Then he remembered the day he, Kambiri, Tayari and Dumaka were introduced to the pride. Kipaji had seen Queen Sauda go into the caves, Radhiya following soon after. After a while Radhiya reemerged, different. She was silent and looked unsure. Perhaps that's what all of her conversations with Sauda were like: hard, filled with disrespect and contempt, and it was all from Sauda herself. How Radhiya stood it he had no idea. But he knew that if Sauda were his daughter he would not tolerate it. Not for himself or for Radhiya or anyone else.

Then, with tears falling down her cheeks, the lioness looked at him, met his eyes. She had only cried in a lion's presence over her daughter's treatment of her or anyone else one other time – her late son-in-law, her late king, Nkosi. But that time she had wept because Sauda had told Nkosi of her infertility much too late. And because Radhiya knew about it before Nkosi's father betrothed Nkosi and Sauda and she didn't say a word about it to his father.

Now, in the presence of a lion that entered the kingdom almost a week ago, it surprised her that she was unleashing some of her emotions in regards to her daughter. But something about Kipaji had grabbed her and pulled her in. Was it his eyes, his almost stormy but penetrating gray-blue eyes, or something else? Perhaps it was the way he had laid a piece of meat at her paws the night they would bury Nkosi, the way their eyes in that moment, the way she nodded her thanks, him doing the same.

She pushed it from her mind. What mattered was now. Neither spoke. Then, after a moment, she did.

"I should love Sauda," she said at last, her voice soft, dry. "She is my daughter, my flesh and blood. But I don't. I can't. Not after everything…" Her ears flickered, her eyes blinked once. She sniffed then looked up at him. He was still there, his gaze soft, gentle and pained. Why pained? Pained for her? How? She looked to the side and continued. "Nadia… She and I grew up together. We're not sisters, but close to it. She's one of my best friends, the only one left in my generation. And Jahzara… well, I loved her father, Nkosi, as if he were my son. I loved her mother, Nyari, like she was my daughter. So Jahzara, well, she's the granddaughter I never had. I'm closer to her and Nadia than I am to Sauda."

Kipaji nodded, still not speaking. Then, he said, "I am the same with Kambiri and Tayari. They are not my sons, but I love them like they were. They are my friends. I've known them for a while, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I told Kambiri – after he found King Nkosi – that we could do some good here and look at what he and Tayari have and are doing."

Radhiya gave a nod of her own. "Yes. They are good lions." She looked at him again and held his gaze. "And so are you, Kipaji."

He smiled and dipped his head. "Thank you."

She looked down. His paw was still on hers. She ran her tongue over her lips, musing. "About my relationship, or lack thereof, with Sauda… It… It's complicated." She couldn't tell him the whole story. Not yet, but she felt she could. In fact she wanted to.

"You can tell me when you're ready, Radhiya. I'm a pretty good listener, as you know."

She smiled. "I know." In spite of herself, her emotions running ahead of her thinking, she nuzzled him. "Thank you, Kipaji."

He nuzzled her back. "You're welcome, Radhiya. You're welcome."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Four days ago, he saved her from what would have been a frightening encounter with a lion she'd known since cubhood. That very day after the encounter he asked her to accompany him for her own safety. At first she refused, not because she didn't know he could protect her. But because she would be imposing on something he and his friend were doing out of the goodness of their hearts.

Yet here she was, walking beside him. They were on the western side. She knew the lands well, and so did he, now.

Safiya looked up at him, studying his features. He wasn't anything like Adawa, not in looks or personality. She knew that when Nadia introduced him and his friends to the pride, the day she and everyone else found out that their beloved king was dead.

Tayari was a dark gold colored lion with a brown mane. His eyes, however, were a mystery. Not their color, of course. His eyes were like hers, light green. But there was something behind them and whatever it was, it was hidden deep.

They didn't talk, but exchanged a few smiles now and then.

Despite the silence, Safiya found herself enjoying his company. Tayari was the most alert lion she knew. He kept his head high, his eyes looking all around for any signs of anything suspicious.

Often Safiya wondered if Adawa would be around, lurking. Even in the greenest grass, his gray form could be seen and at great distances. A lion like Adawa was hard to miss, whether he was low in the grass or not. She shivered. She hoped he was nowhere near the vicinity. Tayari would teach him a lesson if he came near her again. He'd said so himself.

With Tayari saying that, it made Safiya feel safe enough to stay away from the hunting party and accept his offer. She'd been hunting for the last four days. On the first day she was suddenly tired.

All the lionesses wanted to do was talk about the future and who would lead them. Worse, they spoke about Jahzara and her father negatively. That, more than anything, infuriated her. She wanted to lash out at all of them for their lack of respect, but didn't.

Her mother and twin sister, Tisha, were present and she didn't need another pointless lecture from her mother about why Jahzara wasn't meant to have the throne. She also didn't want to see her sister's cold smile or see her agreeing with their mother with word or nod. Safiya wondered how she was born into their little family. It sickened her, more now since King Nkosi's death. She wanted to cut herself off from them, but couldn't. Her mother would get angry and Tisha would taunt her. So she stayed, among the huntresses, among her mother and sister, though every afternoon and early evening she despised it.

Which was why, after four days, she couldn't take it anymore, which was why she was with Tayari.

"Are you okay, Safiya?" Tayari finally asked. They were the first words he'd spoken to her since they left the caves.

Her ears twitched and she wasn't sure how to respond. Was she okay? The words made her head spin. She wasn't even sure if she was. She had so much going through her mind: Her family, Jahzara, Adawa. She had come with Tayari to get away from the stress at home, hadn't she? Or had she come here because, in her own way, she was beginning to like this gold lion? He had done what no other lion in their right mind would have done. Bring home the body of her dead king, patrol his lands, and save her from a lion with a bad temper and cruel intent against anyone – namely lionesses – who didn't agree with him.

"Safiya?" he asked again, speaking her name gently, worriedly.

She shook her head. _Snap out of it, Saffy,_ she told herself. _He just wants to know if you're okay!_ He's not Adawa, she kept reminding herself. Finally, out of her revere, she spoke, her jaw quivering as the first words came.

"Yes, I'm-I'm okay, thanks, Tayari." She managed to smile at him then looked away when he smiled back. Why did the action bring a sense of overwhelm to her face?

He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth, or if she just said it to humor him, but he didn't press the issue, if there was an issue at all. He shook his mane and stared ahead. "Okay, good, just making sure." He wouldn't tell her verbally. His actions or head movement would. He was keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of Adawa.

_If I so much as smell his disgusting scent… he does not rule these lands! He is free to come and go –_ He stopped the thought and looked at Safiya again out of the corner of his eye.

An image of Adawa walking up to her with harmful intent filled his mind. She had looked scared and if he hadn't been there watching from a low position in the grass… The very thought, image, or idea of that gray monster harming Safiya in any way made his blood boil. He wanted to sink his teeth into Adawa's fur and spit it out.

He growled lowly, shook himself, and spoke. "He's not anywhere near here," he said softly. "I don't smell him."

For the first time in her life, Safiya wasn't scared for Jahzara. She was scared for herself. Why wasn't Adawa pining for her sister, Tisha? Tisha was just as much of a lioness as she or Jahzara were, so _why_ not her? The only difference between Safiya and her sister were their eyes and personalities. Did it matter to Adawa which one he set his eyes on? Was he after all three of them, or was he using her to get to Jahzara, and if that was the case…

A cold shiver fell over Safiya's body, spreading to every single nerve in her body. She stopped and trembled, suddenly fearful not only for herself but for Jahzara too.

"What is it, Safiya?" Tayari asked.

He also stopped and looked at her harder than usual. She was trembling and it was worse now than a few days ago after he chased off Adawa. Something was on her mind. It confused him to see her like this. Normally, at least what he saw from a distance, she was strong, calm and confident. Now she had been reduced to this. Was it because of her encounter with Adawa? Tayari wasn't sure what had come over him, but he wanted to comfort her. For the first time in so long, ever since his banishment, he was allowing himself the want to console a lioness. For the first time he was willing to put his shady past to the back of his mind.

She shook from head to paw. Her eyes darted all around. There was no sign of Adawa that she could see, but it didn't mean he wasn't there. He could hide well because of his dark body. What if her thoughts were true? What if he was after her, her sister, and Jahzara? Or what if it was just her and Jahzara? Of if he was using her to get to Jahzara.

Either way, the result, or outcome, wasn't good. Both she and Jahzara were at risk! She wished Adawa never existed, wished that he wasn't such a threat to their way of life, to her and Jahzara and the future. She had thought him a monster before, but now… if her thoughts were right…

She could hear Tayari come up to her. She wasn't sure she wanted him to. _He's not Adawa, he's not Adawa… he's not Adawa!_ She shut her eyes, gritted her teeth and felt her claws dig at the earth beneath her paws. Her emotions welled up and finally, she braved a look at the gold lion. He was there, he was not Adawa. Without thinking, she pushed her head underneath his chin, purring to calm herself, her fears, her anger. She felt him bristle and hesitantly, put a paw on her back. She tensed at his touch, but didn't pull away.

Tayari wasn't sure what to make of what had happened. Perhaps there was no answer, except one: The gray lion, Adawa. He was the cause of the hurt Safiya was going through at this very moment. Though she had managed to avoid him, it didn't change what would have happened if Tayari hadn't been listening. Not only that, but Tayari had a feeling that the lioness, whose head was under his chin at this very moment, wasn't Adawa's true target.

There was only one other lioness Tayari could think of, and it wasn't Safiya's twin sister.

It was the Princess of the Eastern Valley herself, Princess Jahzara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jahzara was chiding herself. What was going through her mind? What in the world was she doing here? Hadn't she said to herself numerous times over the last several days that she wouldn't come here until she was ready? And here she was, on the eastern side of the kingdom.

But was she ready for it, mentally or emotionally? Had her instincts, her training, taken her over and lead her here, or was it something else entirely? What was the right answer? _Was_ there a right answer? She wasn't sure herself. She shook her head, grunted, groaned, and pressed on. She had to, or she felt she had to. She was here for a reason, wasn't she?

There were a few animals lingering about, some eating the grass along the ground, others drinking from the waterhole, and the taller animals, like the giraffes and the elephants, were eating leaves from the trees. So far, whenever she passed any of them, they stopped what they were doing and bowed their heads to her. She did the same, though it struck her as surprising that these creatures would pay her respect or homage. Was it because she was King Nkosi's daughter? Or the fact that her father wanted it made plain and clear that she was his child _and_ the heiress to the throne. It could have been both for all she knew.

She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer, honestly. The looks on each of their faces told her that all was well and peaceful, something she was glad to see with the deep nods of their heads and content looks on their faces, if not words from their mouths.

Jahzara had been wandering aimlessly since she woke up this morning after another pain-filled night. Her grandmother had slept soundlessly, oblivious to her suffering. She was thankful for that, and wasn't. She had hoped at the times she woke in a cold sweat with a gasp that the old lioness would hear her and ask what was wrong. She was glad it didn't happen. She wasn't sure how to explain it if she could. Besides, her grandmother had other things to worry about: like the pride and the queen. Jahzara wouldn't add to the former leader's stress. She would have to figure it out for herself, one of the things her father had taught her well.

She looked around. She was still on the eastern side, but she felt as though her paws were taking her to somewhere specific. But where, she wasn't sure. She put it out of her mind and continued, not caring where she went.

Jahzara thought about Safiya, or Saffy, as she'd come to call her only friend throughout the last three years. The reddish-brown lioness had returned to the caves a few days ago with an odd gait in her step. She also returned with the gold lion, Tayari, Kambiri's friend and fellow border patroller. The sighting struck her as surprising but also sweet. She would never tell Safiya, of course, but her friend and Tayari looked good at the other's side. From the way Saffy sat with her mother and Tisha, her sister, it looked as though Safiya had been crying.

Though she didn't know Tayari well, Jahzara knew that he wouldn't have been the one to make her friend and like-sister cry or uncomfortable by any means. It wasn't his nature and since he was a friend of Kambiri's she knew it for a fact. No, whatever had made Safiya pained wasn't Tayari.

She could only think of one person, one lion: Adawa. And if it was him, Jahzara would give him a stern talking to. No one bothered her friend and gets away with it. She hated Adawa with a passion. Hated the way he treated everyone around him, including her and Safiya. _And he's the one the lionesses want to be king? They'd find out his true colors before the first day of his wanna-be-reign ends!_

Before she realized where she was going – so wrapped up in her thoughts about her friend and the lion they both loathed – she suddenly stopped cold, a paw in the air, eyes wide, and looked around. She knew this place and stared ahead.

There was a water stream and a few trees. A faint echo of hooves stomping, soft roars, and the call of birds filled her ears. Oh yes, she knew this place well, too well. She was nearing the sector of graves for all Eastern Valley royalty. The place where her ancestors were laid to rest, then her mother – laid there at her father's request – and now her father.

What was she doing _here?_

Shivers ran up and down her back, spread to her front legs and back legs and made her face freeze. Her ears didn't flicker nor did her whiskers twitch. She was rooted to the spot, her paws stuck to the grass and dirt, her eyes locked on the water stream and the bush she would pass through if she continued on. But could she? Could she really visit her parents' graves, now, just a week after her father's death? She wanted to look down, but couldn't. Could she do this?

Two choices ran through her mind.

She could leave this small part of the eastern side and talk with the animals, though their reports about things would be the same. Or she could go to the graves and pay a daughter's respects to her dead parents.

The second would give her a much needed change, a chance to be away from everyone, including the animals. It would give her the chance to be alone and, once again, express her grief, not just over her father, but her mother too.

Maybe, in a crazy sort of way, it would help her find some peace, however small and help her figure how to take what was hers by right – her father's throne, her inheritance.

She considered the choices, the options, and weighed them carefully. She closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. She managed to breathe in and out through her nose, keeping herself centered and calm.

A few moments later her eyes opened again. Her mind was made up, clear. She walked toward the water stream, stepped into it and walked to the other side, the bush in her sights. The air around her was a mixture of warm and cold. She stopped at the bush, pausing. Then with determination in her eyes, she stuck a paw into the bush and found herself stepping in. When she was on the other side she came up to the new grass grave.

Her emotions gathered. As she made her way upward, tears fell down her face and she sniffed. Now in the presence of her father's grave she lay down in front of it, sniffed again and cried softly. She laid her head down on her paws.

"I miss you, Dad," she said as a tear rolled down her muzzle. Then she looked at the grave beside it, another tear falling. "You too, Mom…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kambiri was careful. Careful to make sure Jahzara had no idea that he was secretly following her. He had woken and poked his head into the royal chamber. The princess was gone. Instead of looking around the sleeping pride or going into the smaller caves, he went outside and saw her not on the stone, but in the grass, her back to him.

He walked up to her and they started a conversation. A simple one, laced with 'Good morning, it's a beautiful day.' In the past few days it was something he felt comfortable saying. She must've felt the same though her words were still short and she often nodded at times. But he didn't care. It was a start. Kambiri believed progress was being made. He was gaining her trust, and hopefully, becoming her friend. In order to fulfill King Nkosi's wish, he would have to be her friend, not just the lion she talked with every morning or afternoon.

Since that early evening when she broke down and he laid his head down for her to rest her own head, Kambiri wondered how she could be rebuked by her own pride. That wonderment went through his head daily and nightly since. A few times in the mornings, when he went to get Tayari, he would bow his head to Jahzara's grandmother, Lady Nadia. He wanted to ask why the pride was so bothered with Jahzara taking her father's place. But he pushed the temptation away.

One step at a time, he told himself.

Something his father, Nyoka, taught him was to never rush, to take his time and prepare and work it out in his mind before acting. The advice always paid off, but when he and his friends came to the Eastern Valley, it was nerve racking. But he would think this entire matter through, even if it bothered him. He didn't know any other way to move forward or continue.

One day after he had comforted Jahzara, Tayari came to him, distraught. His gold colored companion said he wanted to speak to him alone. It was mid-evening, so they left the den and went to the waterhole where they replenished their dry throats and Tayari told him of his encounter with Adawa and Safiya.

"We both said that we didn't like him because of his makeup, right?"

Kambiri nodded. "Let me guess, you talked to him?"

Tayari shrugged. "Worse. Yesterday on my way to the caves, after I finished patrolling, I was going to drink from a waterhole. Then I saw Safiya. I didn't know it was her at first, but I recognized Adawa. It's hard not to with fur like his, not to mention his eyes. But anyway, I concealed myself in the grasses to watch and listen. Adawa started harassing her, she verbally fought back and when she did he hit her."

"You didn't do anything?"

"I wanted to, but I also wanted to see how she would respond. I saw her shake her head, they exchanged words again, and Safiya told him how she felt about the lionesses wanting him as a future leader."

Kambiri turned his head to the side. "The lionesses are blind. They don't know or refuse to acknowledge, or both, that the true leader is right in front of them – Jahzara."

Tayari nodded. "Tell me about it. At least Safiya, Lady Nadia and her friend Radhiya, the queen's mother, know the truth and acknowledge it, not to mention the shaman and the advisor."

"It's not enough. The whole pride has to be in agreement," Kambiri muttered, and he faced Tayari again. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Go on."

"Well, Adawa didn't like what Safiya said, which was that the lionesses had no business thinking he should lead them. He was about to hit her again, but she struck him. It made him angry and he came up to her and from what I could see, it was not to hit her. So I rose from my place and told him to stop. We got into a verbal altercation and I smacked him. He gave me a vicious smirk and left. I called after, telling him not to come near Safiya or Jahzara. Safiya thanked me for intervening, and well, you know the rest."

Kambiri listened and nodded deeply. "I'm proud of you, Ty."

The gold lion lowered his head. "I didn't have a choice, Kam," he said softly, his voice on the edge of a pain he never expressed. "He would have done something terrible. If I hadn't come…"

"You protected her. That's all that matters."

When the conversation ended, Kambiri's concern for Jahzara grew but he forced himself not to be _too_ concerned. Jahzara was a lioness who could take care of herself. But so was Safiya and what happened with her and Adawa would have gotten worse if Tayari hadn't intervened. Over the next couple days Kambiri, along with Tayari, kept an even closer eye on Adawa, watching him as he went to get his piece of the evening kill and when he went to his sleeping spot in the den. In the mornings, however, when they were preparing to patrol, they could do nothing but hope Adawa didn't approach Jahzara as she walked the lands, or Safiya, though she was with the hunting party for protection and safety.

But now, today, that had changed. Tayari said that Safiya would be joining him on his patrol. Kambiri was glad. If Adawa was fool enough to show his face on either the northern or western sides of the Eastern Valley – the places Tayari would patrol – Tayari would deal with him. Kambiri knew his friend didn't want the dark gray lion anywhere near Safiya and if he knew Tayari, he would go to great lengths to make sure Safiya was safe. And with Safiya being in Tayari's protection, that left only Jahzara.

Though Kambiri would patrol the southern and eastern sides, he wasn't sure where Jahzara would go. But by mid-morning, when he was finished patrolling the southern side of the kingdom, he knew the eastern side was next.

As he made his way there, he wondered if Jahzara was around. He could mistake her brown fur for any of the other lionesses, even her grandmother, but her eyes… No, he couldn't mistake those crystal blue eyes if he wanted to.

The moment he would see her, he would want to keep an eye on her but couldn't. It would mean not patrolling and he couldn't do that. If Jahzara was around, especially when he was done patrolling he prayed she would be all right, prayed she would be safe. , that wherever she was on this side she was safe. He walked in the direction of the border line, shut his eyes, and offered a prayer to the deep blue sky.

"King Nkosi, watch over your daughter… A great danger lurks in your realm, and the danger is not an enemy from the outside, but inside."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After being hit by the gold lion, Tyari, or Tayari, whatever his name was, four days earlier, Adawa had felt it proper to keep his distance from Safiya. But a part of him, even over the course of four days since he tried to 'speak' to her, wanted so much to try again and attack the gold lion who had _dared_ to interrupt.

The lion who had dared to tell him 'leave the lady alone'! What kind of power did the new guy think he had here? And just because the old king told the young lion's friend that they were welcome! The king was dying for heaven's sake.

Maybe he didn't know what he was saying, but the sandy-brown black maned lion took the dying leader at his word and now three lions and a meerkat were in _his_ home? The three lions sleeping in the den of the pride, two of those lions, same age as he patrolling the lands when they didn't have royal consent from the queen? The whole thing was outrageous, unacceptable!

Why didn't Queen Sauda say no? She had power, not the old king's mommy! The lionesses seemed to accept them, but he, as the only male born in the pride, the only male commoner he couldn't. He wouldn't! He had no power to do anything about it, about this… this…

_Infestation,_ he thought to himself. _This infestation of old and young and foolish filth!_

Adawa could feel his red eyes snap and in the heat of the rage building in his body, he scanned the area in an angry daze. Where was he? Yes, the eastern side. He saw a few trees and letting his rage take control he ran to one. With claws out on his front legs, he clawed the bark of the tree, watching as strips of the bark fell under the strength and sharpness of his claws.

His heart pounded inside his chest. He partially feared it would burst, so hard and intense was its pounding. But it didn't. He forced himself to breathe through his nose and mouth. He wasn't satisfied. He started running, anywhere, nowhere. He had to do something to get rid of his rage other than running his claws down trees. His mud-brown mane flew around and in his face. He could feel the wind hitting him, but there was no breeze, just the fastness of his run making his mind think there was wind. He didn't care.

He stopped in mid-run. There was a waterhole not far from where he stood. He came to it and lapped up the water greedily. He snarled violently and snapped his head upward. He looked around. He was near the place where they had buried King Nkosi, where they had buried Jahzara's mother, Nyari, when he was a young cub. The idea of him being here brought a sick feeling to his stomach. He resisted the urge to throw up. With a rough sigh followed by a sniff and a sharp flick of his head up he was about to turn and leave when rustling brought his eyes back to the bush that hid the grave site.

The bush parted a bit as a form stepped out. He looked harder and stepped into the water, only his front paws. He peered and recognized the form. It was a lioness. It was Jahzara! She was sniffling.

_Well, well, well, the so-called future leader has just come out from grieving for her parents… Aww, how pathetic!_

He wanted to spit, to curse and then he changed his mind. Instead of spewing obscenities that would be useless he decided to try something else. He took his front paws out of the water, rubbing them on the grass. A smile etched his lips.

She was coming his way, though she wouldn't realize he was there.

Turning his head, he saw a tree and walked toward it all the while keeping an eye on her. His wait would be a short one.

If he couldn't come near Safiya, he would do the next best thing: Get Jahzara and in the midst of her private grief, no less. He couldn't help but smile and run his tongue over his front teeth.

_There's no one to come to your rescue, my lady…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When the last borderline was taken care of, Kambiri was tired. Despite the fatigue he felt, he wouldn't quit, not now, not ever. Another thing his father told him was never quit, 'Unless and only unless you are sick or injured.' Those were his father's words, given to him the day he patrolled a part of the Northern Valley on his own. He'd taken the words to heart every day since. Tired, he simply wouldn't quit. He wouldn't disappoint his father or the spirit of King Nkosi. He would press on.

Now he was finished for the day and very thirsty. He walked around until he saw a waterhole, no wait… It was a stream that flowed. A stream he recognized. He was on the farthest side. The left or right, he couldn't tell, nor did he care. It was there, the water, cold and welcoming. He approached. The muscles and nerves in his legs pained him even as he stopped at the bank and lowered his head down to drink.

After a long, soothing and cool lap he raised his head, letting water fall from his chin and whiskers. He licked his lips, satisfied. He was about to leave when he sniffed the air. Then sniffed again, pulling his head back a little. There was a scent… a scent he knew.

"Jahzara," he said softly and he ran to the direction her scent was leading him – running to the other side of the flowing stream.

By the time he got there, what he saw made him stop sharply. He gasped silently, his eyes grew wide and his mouth curled into a dangerous snarl. There, before his eyes, not only but a few steps away was Adawa… harassing Jahzara. Kambiri felt his heart pound in his chest. His ears rose as he caught what the gray lion was saying.

"You miss Mommy and Daddy, don't you?" The gray lion circled her, his eyes running themselves over her body. He came up around her again, his head close to hers. "Guess that's what you get when Mommy seduces the king and _you_ are the product of that seduction!" His red eyes gleamed and he faced her, stepping back.

Jahzara could feel the anger in her body start to rise. "My parents loved each other. I'm the product of that love."

"Please, your father was already married! Why did he need another lioness to have cubs with unless your mother begged him, threw herself at him?"

"She didn't. You're only hearing the gossip from the lionesses, and your mother."

Then Adawa's eyes snapped, turning from a gleam to something more sinister. "Watch what you say, lioness," he warned. "You may think you're a princess, but you're not. Your mother was a commoner, not the queen. You have no standing here and never will." Before she could reply, he walked up to her and said lowly, "You will never rule these lands. The lionesses want me, a lion, not some lioness who's only half royal, whose parents' act disgraced the pride. When I am king, I will make sure that you know once and for all who the true master is." Then he whispered in her ear, "I'll make sure you never forget it. When it happens, you will enjoy it."

Jahzara snarled and stepped back. She was about to raise a paw to strike him, but Adawa blocked it with his own raised paw.

In that moment, Kambiri had seen enough and he rushed forward, thoughts filling his mind, screaming them in his head as he ran toward Adawa and Jahzara. _How dare you! You would insult her parents like that? If Nkosi had given me the order in his last moments, I would either banish you or kill you for your insolence!_

When the last thought came and went Kambiri felt his front paws connect with Adawa's side and he pushed his weight there hard. They both fell, Adawa landing on his right side, sprawled, Kambiri's forepaws still on him, his weight pressing the gray lion harder into the ground. He glared down at him with blue-green eyes snapping viciously. He growled and bared his teeth.

"Adawa, I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen, and listen well."

The gray lion looked up at him, snarling, snapping his teeth. "Or what, rogue, you'll what?" He sneered.

Kambiri growled and drew his face down to Adawa's. "Or I'll make you regret the day you were born, that's what! You are not to treat any lioness the way you've treated Safiya, and now Jahzara? I won't tolerate it. I know what you tried to do with Safiya and I will not, under any circumstances, let you treat Jahzara in the same manner! You've pulled this kind of behavior when you were cubs, right? Well, it stops now." He paused and leaned closer to Adawa's ear. "And if I catch you anywhere near Jahzara with the intent to do her harm, physically or verbally, I won't be so lenient." The same word Tayari used. "Now… get out of here, go to the caves!" He slowly let Adawa up, leaning back slowly, taking one forepaw off his side, then the other. He watched him.

Adawa got up slowly, shook the grass from his fur, smirked at Kambiri, gave one glance Jahzara's way, which earned him a growl from the sandy-brown lion. He growled at him, then turned and walked away.

Kambiri snorted, let out another growl, allowed himself to relax and he turned to Jahzara. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Jahzara couldn't move or speak. Her mind was trying to process what she'd just witnessed. Kambiri patrolled this side? How did he know she was here? She shut her eyes and willed herself to remain calm, but Adawa's words, the look in his eyes, what he would have done if she hadn't raised her own paw to block his… The way he circled her and eyed her made her tremble and cringe in fear. Who knew what was going through his mind?

She felt her legs shake then she opened her eyes. Kambiri was still there, looking on her in that concerned way of his.

It made her tremble more, not out of fear, but relief. Relief that, once again, he was there in her time of pain, only this time he had prevented real harm from coming to her. He had pushed Adawa away from her and to the ground. She'd feared the gray lion would fight, but she was grateful he didn't. Now… she wasn't sure what she feared more. Fear if Adawa would come near her again, despite Kambiri's warning, or what lengths Kambiri would go to protect her from him.

Jahzara looked into his eyes and gave a short nod to his concern. What Adawa said to her, how he threatened her with… She came up to Kambiri and laid her head on his shoulder, burying the side of her head in his mane. She shut her eyes again hard and willed herself not to cry. She was angry. She had every right to be. But seeing Kambiri's gentle eyes, the concern on his face… He had protected her, saved her.

In spite of her want to not shed any tears, only one leaked out of her left eye. She heard herself sniff with pain and anguish. She hated to look and feel weak, but Adawa was, after all, a lion. He was bigger than her, stronger. If Kambiri hadn't come when he did…

He spoke; not caring at all that she'd placed her head against his mane. "Your parents were good, Jahzara, no matter what anyone says. I believe they were. You're living proof that they were, no matter how they came together."

She nuzzled him a little. "Thank you," she said, her voice strained.

He put a paw on her side; felt her tense, but not negatively. She relaxed. He purred gently to ease her hurt. "You're welcome."

Slowly, Jahzara could feel the pain in her body ease at his words. A thought ran through her mind: _You knew what you were doing, Dad, all the way through._

_Kambiri is a good lion._


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

With the start of a new day it seemed the whole lands and the animals were at a near stand-still.

Dumaka knew this because he was a shaman. He'd been trained for years to study the movements of not only animals but the earth. He had to be in tune with his shamanic instincts always, at all times. His father taught him that.

"If you find yourself distracted for any reason by the ways of mortality your spirit will be corrupted. We, as shamans, are the messengers of the Creator himself. We carry him within the core of us. The ways of those who are untouched by the Creator, those who choose to follow a path he has not set for them…" His father sighed heavily. "If you come across those whose path is corrupted by their own selfish needs and desires, if you fall prey to them and their ways your soul will fall prey and everything your gift of shamanism has given you will be lost. If that is lost then you too will be lost."

The words stayed with Dumaka even he left to join Tayari in his exile. His father warned him that if he went his 'own way' and 'joined the corrupt prince' he would lose touch with his gift. But he never did. He meditated every day and night since he left. He prayed over the kills Tayari had caught and prayed over his own meals. When they met Kambiri and Kipaji, Dumaka had known deep in his heart that he and Tayari joining them was the right thing to do. He prayed over the kills, both the morning and evening, prayed for Kambiri and Tayari's safety as they hunted, and still found time to meditate.

Each and every time he could feel his gift of shamanism coursing deep through his veins, all through his body. Whenever he looked at the stars before settling himself to sleep he knew that the Creator of all was looking down on him from the other side with pride and love.

His father had been wrong. Dumaka did chose to leave and follow Tayari, but he didn't do it for himself. He'd done it for Tayari, the lion who would have been king of his pride, except for the fact that he had been born second. His older brother was next in line for the throne.

Dumaka had thought on his decision before he made it and afterward. If Tayari had made up his own mind and left the kingdom to find his own lands and start his own pride, Dumaka would have followed gladly and honorably.

Dumaka wasn't connected to Tayari because of their childhood friendship, it was something deeper, something he could never describe. It was just there and supposed to be. If Dumaka had made the wrong decision – which he knew he didn't – he would have heard that small voice in his head, the voice of the Creator telling him to go back and be the shaman to Tayari's older brother.

But nothing of the sort happened.

He'd followed Tayari; they'd met Kambiri and Kipaji and went with them. It had all lead them to finding King Nkosi dying and bleeding in his lands and to their acceptance into the Eastern Valley kingdom.

"Everything has its purpose, Dumaka…"

Another thing his father said. Every day, before and after his choice to follow Tayari and every day after that up to now, he believed it. He would until the day he died.

Now as he stared out into the lands, watching the horizon and the skies above, hands behind his back, he wondered about his purpose in the Valley, other than helping Rashid. Then again, now that he thought harder, maybe that was it. Maybe that's all there was.

Rashid would never say, especially to him, but he was getting old, though he didn't look it. The monkey's fur was still deep brown. How long had he lived anyway? How many kings and queens did he see ascend to the throne and step down to let their son or daughter take over? Though Dumaka was a shaman it didn't mean that he wasn't still mortal. It didn't mean that he didn't want to know about others, their lives, their hopes, dreams, their worries and fears. He didn't want to be cut off from everyone because he had high connections to the heavens.

His father told him to never fully involve himself in his patients' lives.

"If you do then you'll be exposing your own vulnerability to the ways of life and its twisted, dark ways."

But Dumaka never believed him. It wasn't possible, mainly because of his friendship with Tayari. That alone prevented him from thinking and becoming like his father, who, now that he thought on it as he gazed out at the horizon, was cold and emotionless. When he was a kit he never thought much of it. He'd had his mother for love, comfort, and support, not to mention his sisters and brother. He loved his father, despite the lack of love his father showed him and his siblings. As he grew up, he became more aware of his father's behavior and it sickened him.

His friendship with Tayari wasn't the only reason he left. It was his father, who he learned later, hated that Dumaka had taken up a friendship with a prince of the kingdom. His father wanted Dumaka, his firstborn, to be like him. But was something Dumaka could not do and separating himself from Tayari was the last thing he would ever do. He believed then, as now, that he and the gold lion were connected by the work and want of the Creator himself and Dumaka was more than glad to follow that want.

He removed his hands from his back, let them fall to his sides, and turned his hands into fists. He gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry I hurt you father, but you hurt me first. You didn't love me, any of us. You may have loved Mom, but…" He could feel tears beginning to well in his eyes. He didn't stop them. Unlike his father he _had_ emotion and he showed it every chance given. If it made him weak, too bad, he would rather show weakness than keep himself separate from the pain of others. He was a shaman who loved the Creator's creation. A tear leaked out of his right and left eye, trailing down his face. He sniffed.

His ear twitched and he heard a grunt behind him. He turned. Rashid was getting up out of his grass bed. No, more like rolling out of it, onto the ground on his knees then picking himself up and rubbing his eyes. Dumaka wanted to turn away. His friend didn't look good again. For the third time in three days – since King Nkosi's memorial for all he knew – the older shaman hadn't weathered the night well. His stance was different, hunched over, his face masked with a pain that Dumaka could only imagine. Rashid had lost his king – his Great King – a week ago. Of course the shaman wouldn't be sleeping well. But Dumaka knew and felt that there was something else, something more to it than just losing a king. He watched as Rashid came to a gourd full of water, bent over, stuck his hands in and began washing his face.

"There's something wrong with him," Dumaka thought, shrugging his shoulders.

He turned back to the lands. Rashid walked up and joined him. Dumaka glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Rashid's fur was ruffled. He _really_ hadn't slept well. "Morning, Rashid," he said.

The monkey yawned quietly and rubbed his eyes. "Morning, Dumaka."

Dumaka swallowed, trying desperately not to ask or say the wrong thing.

"I know what you want to say. Am I okay? The answer is no. Did I have another bad night? Yes, I did."

"The nightmare?" the meerkat asked.

"Yes, and it was worse than the last few times."

"How bad was it?"

Rashid closed his eyes, trying to keep from trembling. He could feel hands and arms begin to shake. "The lands… they were barren, wasted. There was no grass, hardly any water, no animals to be seen at all. The pride was gone, dead from lack of food. Once the grass died, so did the animals." His eyes flickered and in his mind he could see the horrifying images. There was no grass, not the beautiful green he saw now. It was brown, dead. The waterholes were near empty, not enough to support even a small family of animals like meerkats. There was nothing, absolutely nothing. Rashid looked down and shivered from head to foot.

Dumaka ran his tongue over his mouth and gripped one hand in the other, phrasing his words carefully in his mind. He too looked down then said in a soft voice, "You've… been having these dreams for days now." At a side glance, he looked at Rashid. "What do you think they mean?" But in his heart, he knew the answer. _The kingdom… its state… its future… That has to be it!_

Rashid swallowed a large lump in his throat, felt his heart beat harder than usual. His hands started to shake, quake, followed by the rest of his body. The trembling, shaking and quaking all in one was too much that he finally sat down on the ground, crossing his legs.

"This realm…"

Dumaka could barely hear. He sat down beside the animal he'd come to call friend. Professionalism aside, Rashid was a good creature, given a gift, and like him, had embraced it with all his soul and heart. He waited.

"This realm… it will fall, die, without a good proper leader to take care of it." The monkey licked his lips with his tongue. His vision began to blur. "I've seen it in my dreams, Dumaka…" He shook his head. "It's not something you want to see, not in your dreams or in the real world." He rubbed the ground with his hand. "The kingdom needs a leader, one of royal blood, with a good heart."

Only one name entered the meerkat's mind. Rashid was thinking it too, he knew. "How," Dumaka finally asked. "I mean, the pride… clearly they're against it."

Again Rashid shook his head and slowly rose to his feet. Dumaka did the same. Rashid's hands balled into fists. He gripped them, the tips of his fingers digging into his palm. His eyesight became strong and clear.

"We go to the Queen Mother," he said, his voice strong. "We go to Lady Nadia."

Without another word or waiting for Dumaka to reply or object, if he would, Rashid saw the nearest vine, grabbed it and wrapped his body around it and began lowering himself down into the grass.

Dumaka watched confused. What had gotten into the older shaman? Not a few long heartbeats earlier he was about ready to suffer a breakdown and now he was as strong the night of King Nkosi's memorial service? What in the name of –

Rashid called up to him from below.

"Dumaka, are you coming? I'm sure Tayari and the others would like to see you. It has been a week after all. If they're not there when we arrive you can stay. You are a shaman. You have a right to be present and address your own concerns as I do."

The younger shaman sighed, knowing the monkey had a point. He was missing Tayari and Kambiri, missing any wise words Kipaji often gave.

He saw a vine in front of him, grabbed it and wrapped his legs around it, sliding down.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sauda woke up with a start. She looked around the cave. She hadn't slept among the pride, she couldn't. It was simple really. Lately she had been dreaming. And last night she'd had another and it kept her going from being asleep to jerking her head awake and going back to sleep again. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, it didn't stop all night. She should have been worried but she dismissed the matter as only a dream, nothing more or less.

What she did find strange was that her dreams weren't of the future or the present, but the past. The days when Nkosi, Nyari and Kali were alive and they were all together. It was just them, the four cubs of the Eastern Valley, so young and innocent… in the days when she and Kali didn't drink from the forbidden and poisonous waterhole on the northern side of the kingdom.

Sauda had no idea why she was dreaming about them. They were gone and dreaming wasn't going to make them miraculously come back. Did she care? Did her subconscious, while asleep, care? She wasn't sure and dismissed it as nothing, just her dreaming mind wanting things to be the way they were before that day on the northern side.

She stared at her surroundings. She was in one of the other caves and this cave was familiar. It was the cave where Kali had died and where she had fought for her life for three whole months after that day.

Claws came out on her right forepaw and looking at them she ran her paw along the ground, leaving faint marks. Why, she didn't know until something struck her. Was this cave making her have memories of the ones she knew as a cub? She thought about it then shook her head. No, that was impossible. Caves don't give someone dreams, or nightmares. It was preposterous, foolish.

She blinked her eyes, feeling the heaviness. She rose slowly with a grunt, stretched, arched her back and stepped out. The lionesses were all up, some talking, others grooming themselves. They didn't seem to notice her which was fine with Sauda. They all knew what to do, what the routine was. It hadn't changed and as far as she was concerned it never would. They would hunt. She would lead them, if she was up for it.

No matter that she had slept badly again for the third night in a row. She had a job to do, as much as she loathed it and wished one of the other lionesses could take her spot as leader. But no one could. All lionesses her age were dead. As her mother pointed out the day they were told Nkosi was dead, she _was_ the only one of that generation left. It hadn't weighed on her then, but since she started dreaming of Nkosi, Nyari and Kali, it had, if only a little. She'd shrugged it off then and did so now. So what if she was the last of that generation? What did matter to her?

_We die,_ she thought to herself as she headed outside. She didn't know what else to think. One day she would die and that would be the end of it. She wasn't sure if the afterlife Rashid, her mother or Nadia talked about even existed. She would know when she died, wouldn't she.

She stepped out into the morning light and yawned again. She looked around. It was going to be another good day, but the rain season would come in time. It had to. The lands weren't drying but in a few months, or sooner, they would.

Her ears rose as she heard a voice behind her. She turned. It was her mother and the gray lion. What was his name again? Oh, yes, Kipaji.

She didn't greet them with words or a nod or a smile. She just stared at them. This was the seventh or eighth time she'd seen her mother with this lion, this, in her eyes, a stranger. He was as old as her mother! What business did he think he –

She put it out of her mind. It disgusted her.

Her mother spoke, smiling and dipping her head. "Good morning, Sauda."

Even her voice and attitude was chipper than usual! She wanted to throw up. What did her mother see in this rogue that she seemed to like? Then again, what had her mother seen in her father, who, also, was a rogue?

"Going somewhere again?" she asked, her voice cold, her tone clipped.

But Radhiya was unmoved by her daughter's voice. She gave a quick glance to the lion at her side. He glanced back at her. She gave him an apologetic smile and faced her daughter. "Yes, we are," she said.

"Where," Sauda heard herself asking.

"Sauda, Kipaji has been here for a week and I…"

"And what, Mother, what?" she snapped.

Radhiya narrowed her eyes. "Watch your tone with me, child."

"I am not a child! Not anymore. I am queen!" Her green eyes glared and burned.

"You're not acting like one, especially in front of a member of the pride."

"A member of the pride…" Sauda didn't care one lick if the gray lion heard this. She had yet to say anything negative anyway and after having a dream of a past she'd rather forget, now was the perfect time.

Her mother continued. "Yes, a member of the pride. Kipaji is a lion of the Eastern Valley just as we are."

"And what exactly are you going to be doing?"

Radhiya felt sick, appalled even. She couldn't believe her own daughter was asking this, any of it. "You have no right to ask that. You haven't so far."

"Well, I am now."

"Sauda…" Radhiya could feel her heart race inside her chest. Her blood began to boil and she took one step closer, away from Kipaji toward Sauda. "I am entitled to a life of my own. It's something I haven't had, truly had, in many years and you, though you are my daughter, are not in control of what I do. You may be queen but you are first and foremost my daughter, not my queen first and daughter second. Do you hear me?"

She gathered herself, swallowed, looked ahead for a moment and then put her eyes back to Sauda, whose eyes didn't seem to withdraw their snapping. Kipaji was still quiet behind her and she silently thanked him for it. She knew he would speak when the time was right. He always did. For now he was letting her have this verbal fight with her daughter. Perhaps he knew she could able to handle it, which was why he wasn't saying a word.

Sauda sucked in a breath of air through her nose and met her mother's stare head-on. She didn't like her mother spending so much time with this rogue. She didn't trust him or his other friends, the two lions who had been patrolling their lands for a week. How much longer would _that_ go on?

"Fine, Mother, do what you want." Then she glared at her mother, sent a cold stare in Kipaji's direction and retreated back into the den. Whether the lionesses heard her words she didn't care.

Radhiya watched her go, sighed softly, turned her stare ahead and stepped forward. Then she turned back, facing Kipaji, a look of deep pain crossing her face. "I'm sorry," she said.

He took a step up. "It's all right."

She shook her head. "No, it's not. Sauda, she…" Her ears fell. "She's not the daughter I raised."

He didn't speak.

"There… there's a reason for it."

"Whatever the reason, it's not your fault. I don't believe that it is."

She managed a smile. "Thank you, Kipaji."

They were quiet for a bit. Radhiya pawed the ground in front of her, looked at the grass, then back at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

She wasn't sure if she should but after what had just happened with Sauda and the fact that Kipaji knew she was keeping something buried deep inside, she had to show and tell him everything now. It had been a week since his arrival in the kingdom. It was time. It would help him understand.

"Radhiya…" He spoke her name gently, worriedly.

"The northern side," she began. "There's something you need to see and what I need to tell you… the two are connected."

He nodded, slightly unsure of what she meant, and they started walking. About twenty steps away from the caves Radhiya stopped. Her eyes were fixed ahead. Kipaji also stopped and followed her gaze. They were two figures coming toward them and upon closer inspection they knew.

Rashid and Dumaka, but what were they doing here?

The two shamans approached. Dumaka smiled at Kipaji while Rashid came to Radhiya and wrapped his arms around the lioness's neck.

"How're things here, my friend?" the older shaman asked, pulling away.

She sighed. "Slowly coming back, that's all I can say."

He nodded. "Well, that's good. It's a start, anyway."

"It is, but we're still lost without a leader… without Jahzara taking her father's rightful place."

Rashid's eyes brightened. "Then you're in luck because that's why I'm here." He looked to Dumaka who was in deep conversation with Kipaji. The meerkat and gray lion stood a few feet away from them. "That's why we're here. Do you know where Nadia is? How has she been?"

"She's been… Well, I don't really know. We talk but not that much. She's still in shock, naturally, and she's been staying in the royal chambers with Jahzara."

Rashid nodded again and rubbed the back of his neck. "So, you don't know where she is?"

Radhiya gave a small laugh. "Well, I know Nadia very well. She could be in the royal chambers asleep, or on the stone. She's somewhere, Rashid. You'll find her." The lioness smiled.

"Thanks," he said and he stepped back. Dumaka was still talking to Kipaji.

"Kambiri and Tayari have been patrolling the lands? These lands?" the meerkat asked his friend while he paced, one arm behind his back, the other with his hand rubbing his forehead.

The gray lion nodded. "Yep, for a week now, and I think they're gonna keep doing it. Princess Jahzara is with Kambiri I'm assuming. Neither of them was in the den this morning when I woke and Tayari has had the lioness Safiya with him too." His face fell a bit. He looked down at Dumaka's confused expression. "The lion Adawa has been causing trouble for the two lionesses, and well, you know Kam and Ty."

Dumaka nodded. "Yeah, I do. Kambiri was trained to protect the innocent. Who better than to protect the princess? And Ty, well… In spite of everything he went through there is still good in him." He heard Rashid call his name. He turned, nodded to the monkey then met eyes with Kipaji again. "Gotta go, Kip, duty calls…"

"Good luck talking to Lady Nadia."

He walked up and elbowed Kipaji's lower foreleg. "So, you and Radhiya, huh, how's that going?" A sly smile crossed his face.

The lion rolled his eyes. "Dumaka, you know better, and it's not like that. Yes, I do like her, but that's it. Besides, we just had a run-in with her daughter, the queen, and now she has something she wants to show me. I have a feeling that it has something to do with her daughter. I don't know what, but I feel it."

"Yeah, you're good at feeling. Well, good luck." Dumaka smiled at his friend and joined Rashid.

Radhiya walked up to Kipaji. "How's Dumaka?" she asked. They resumed walking.

"He's holding up well. Being with another shaman is good for him and he and Rashid seem to make a good team." He paused and looked at her. "So, the northern side…?"

She nodded. "Yes." She glanced at him. "You seem to know that I've been hiding something deep, and I have. It's time I tell you and the northern side is a good place to do it."

He gave a nod in agreement and they continued on in silence.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tayari was quiet. Heavily quiet.

_Quieter than usual,_ Safiya thought to herself as she walked alongside him. Not only that but he was more alert than ever despite the fact that his eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his sockets. He hadn't slept well, she noticed. His eyes were bloodshot, his face tired and yet he was out here patrolling, and her along with him, why she understood.

It had now been five days since he saved her from Adawa, and she would always be grateful to him for it. But the look in his eyes afterward, that fear… She'd wondered about it and was half tempted to ask him but never did. She'd managed, with much difficulty, to restrain herself from her own curiosity as to the lion's strange behavior after that day and the days she joined him on his patrol.

Yet with this strange behavior the temptation to ask was great. So great she had to bite her tongue to keep from speaking. She looked away and then stared ahead. They were near to the first borderline. She looked from it and around. They were on the western side. It was a slightly less green part than anywhere in the Eastern Valley though the animals that lived on this side managed to eat the grass of the ground and trees and still drink from the waterholes. Safiya licked her lips. She was getting thirsty already. Tayari noticed and spoke for the first time.

"Saffy," he said, using her nickname that she suggested he use instead of being so formal, "why don't you go and get a drink. I shouldn't be too long." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, saw her nod, but before they could part, he moved closer, his face inches from her own. "And if you see Adawa or smell his scent, I want you to roar out. When I hear you I shall come and chase him off like last time." He paused and felt himself tremble.

She looked at him, stared into his green eyes and saw the urgency. She also saw him tremble. Why? She shook herself a little and nodded. "Okay, I will."

He also nodded and they parted – her to the waterhole not ten feet away from where they'd stood, and him to the borderline.

When Safiya approached the flowing hole of water she looked to the right then to the left and finally to the front and back of her, her eyes alert. No sign of Adawa. She sniffed the air. His scent wasn't in the area, to which she was deeply thankful. She sighed in relief and lowered her head down to drink. She drank long and slow. She didn't realize just how dry her throat was. After taking another long sip she raised her head, licking her mouth.

The day, so far, had been peaceful, just what she'd hoped for. She wondered, in the back of her mind, how Jahzara was. No one had to tell her that her friend been near assaulted by Adawa. The truth of the matter had been written on the brown lioness's face, and the way she walked close to Kambiri, the sandy-brown lion's eyes aflame with fire, the same fire she'd seen in Tayari's eyes when he protected her from the dark gray lion.

So she had been right! Jahzara was Adawa's target.

The very thought of their childhood 'companion' being anywhere near Jahzara made her blood boil. Adawa was an evil lion; she'd known that much when they were cubs. It was hard not to. He was, as his name suggested, full of 'hostility' from the start and the fact that his mother did nothing to keep him in check, to make him walk the right path, made her sick.

She felt someone approach her to the left. She tensed, looked at the figure out of the corner of her eye and relaxed. It was only Tayari. Back so soon? That was quick, she thought to herself as she took another drink. When she raised her head up, he took a drink himself, long and hard and once he lifted his head up he was panting, his eyes wide with fear. She pawed the ground and stepped back. She wasn't afraid but her curiosity had just risen to an all time high.

She sat in the grass. "Tayari, what's wrong, and please, don't tell me it's nothing."

He sighed and shut his eyes. She wanted to know! But could he tell her? He'd tried so hard in nearly half a year, or was it months, to put it out of his mind! He didn't want to remember and if he told her he would be opening up the wound he wanted to keep closed. He clawed the grass and breathed in and out. He forced himself to relax. She deserved to know… right?

_You can't keep it from her forever, Ty. Besides, you care about her, admit it!_

And he did, but only in his mind. He did care about Safiya. Seeing what Adawa had done, would have done had opened up the part of him he'd closed off long ago – the part that could care about a lioness. Not all lionesses were bad, most certainly not the one behind him.

He gave off another sigh and turned, walked up to her a bit and then saw a tree not far from where they were. He jerked his head and went toward it, heard her follow. They lay down in the shade, facing each other.

He pawed the grass. "Saffy, what I'm about to tell you… it may change the way you see me." He shrugged. "It may even make you change your mind about coming with me on my patrols in the future."

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

Tayari let out a breath. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rashid chided himself, muttering under his breath, something he only did when he was either angry, shocked, saddened, or all of the above.

This time he was angry, furious and frustrated with himself.

How could he have been so stupid? Were his nightmares making him lose his touch in knowing the kingdom, the inhabitants', even specific inhabitants? He rubbed his head, searching the nearby bushes then chided himself again for his foolishness. Maybe he _was_ losing it. He should have known, by heaven!

He'd known Nadia, the former queen, since she was a cub. He'd baptized her himself when she was only a few days old. He'd known all along that Prince Habari would choose her as his mate and that they would rule together. Rashid had crowned the two Eastern Valley rulers and married them for heaven's sake! He'd even baptized and presented their only son to the kingdom and the heavens.

As the years passed, from cubhood to now, Nadia had been a friend he cherished friend. He'd been close to some queens, not many, but her… Nadia… There was very something special. He'd known that for years and he loved how they could talk about anything, whether it was kingdom-related or not.

While he wanted to have that kind of relationship with Habari, Rashid knew, even now, that it wasn't supposed to be. Habari was a stickler for tradition and there was no tradition anywhere that said he, the king, had to be friends with the shaman. It was just something that happened with the first king and his shaman and had been carried on since.

Nadia, Lord bless her soul, had taken it upon herself in her own busy schedule throughout her four years of ruling, to spend time with Rashid, to seek counsel not just for herself but for her mate and son. There wasn't a day that went by in those four years that Rashid wasn't informed of anything, except one – Habari betrothing his son to the lioness Sauda, a terrible match that Rashid had refused to consider making official.

But there was a requirement Rashid _had_ to honor or face the wrath of the heavens and risk being stripped of his shamanic gift – He had to obey his king, and obey he did, though it caused him much heartache. He'd told Nadia, who expressed her own sorrow and pain over the betrothal. They'd both come to the conclusion that Habari wasn't in his right mind then and it was in that moment that he began to slip from them.

From that day on to the day he disappeared from their lives, Habari wasn't the same.

Rashid chose not to figure it out, thinking it was one of those things that couldn't be explained. Not only that but Habari had known what he was doing and no one, not even Nadia could talk him out of doing something foolish. Rashid shook his head. _Come on, it's in the past! Focus on the now! The now, you hear, the now!_ He would do just that.

He looked ahead. There was the water stream. He looked down at Dumaka, who nodded his head firmly. Together, they stepped around the stream and made their way up to the bush.

Nadia was there behind it, paying her respects to her son, his true mate, and possibly Habari, though he wasn't buried there. They'd never found his body, never knew where he went when he left. So when they'd all presumed themselves, Habari to be dead, Prince Nkosi's first pre-king business was to have a large body of grass placed next to where Habari's parents were buried.

If he remembered correctly, Nadia told him that when she died she would be buried next to that spot, so everyone would know that despite Habari's body having never been found, he was king and deserved a place among the royals, among his parents. When she joined the dead in heaven she would buried among them too. She had been married to a king and kept the pride together after Habari's disappearance. And she was keeping them together now!

If anything she deserved to be among them more than the grass they'd placed next to her parents-in-law to represent Habari's grave.

They stopped at the bush. Trembling, shaking all the way to his knees, Rashid's fingers touched the bush, grabbed it, and moved the patch in his fingers away, peering through. No question, no doubt, she was there, lying beside the graves of her son, her should-have been daughter-in-law, and the makeshift grave for her mate. The sight tore at Rashid, but it couldn't be helped, none of it could. This, I'm sorry to say, was simply too important.

He exchanged another look with Dumaka, who, again, nodded and went over to the water stream, leaving him there. He would call for the meerkat when and if time permitted. And provided his upcoming conversation went the direction he hoped. He said a silent prayer. _God… please, forgive me for disturbing her private mourning… Nkosi, Nyari… Habari, if you're up there… please, forgive me._

He cleared his throat softly and called out respectfully, "Lady Nadia?"

The lioness's head shot upward, her eyes almost snapping but then relaxing upon seeing his face. She slowly rose from her spot and stepped over the graves, coming to him and the bush. He moved to the left, his fingers still on the bush, giving her a wider space to climb through. When she was out, he bowed lowly.

"I am sorry to interrupt my lady, but it is urgent that I speak with you. It is a matter of great importance."

The lioness sniffed and faced him. Her eyes were red and she looked as though she'd aged a lot more since the last time they'd seen each other several days ago. _Of course she looks older! She lost her son a week ago and her only granddaughter is still not ruling this land! That's why I'm here!_

Again he cleared his throat and stepped up to her side.

She spoke. "I had a feeling you would come, Rashid. I am not too surprised that you found me here." She gave a smile but it was sad. "You know me too well. All those times we spent talking when I was queen, I guess."

He laughed softly then shook himself. _Get to it!_ He forced his face to become serious, as pained and torn as it was when he first woke up.

"Nadia," he began, speaking her name with care and respect, "I… I've been having dreams, nightmares, really. Uh…" He paused then stopped altogether and avoided looking at her directly.

The former queen took a breath and let it out through her nose. She sat in the grass and turned her head to the water stream. Dumaka was there, sitting behind the water, appearing to be meditating, or waiting patiently with his eyes closed, his hands pressed together, elbows facing out. She turned back to Rashid and nodded.

"It has to do with the kingdom, its current state and its future, right?"

Rashid felt his entire mouth go dry. He swallowed and near choked. Even his throat was dry. He had to get a drink. But he had to tell her first. He braced himself and finally allowed their eyes to connect. In that moment Rashid felt he was going to fall or pass out.

"I'm… I'm afraid it does, my lady. I… I fear that the kingdom will die physically and… spiritually without the rightful heir on the throne."

Nadia could only nod as if she'd known that would be his answer. It sent a hard bone-chill through her body and her nerves.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

There was nothing but silence.

Safiya still stared at him and he knew what she was thinking: 'Tell me, Tayari, you can.'

And he could… right? He wanted to. But once he began, he'd start remembering. And if he remembered – Tayari shivered, ran his tongue over his lips and averted his eyes from hers. "Come on, Ty, you _can_ do this," he thought. "It's time you tell a lioness. You told Kipaji…"

But that was different. Kipaji was old enough to be his father for goodness sake! The only lion who didn't know was Kambiri, and Tayari wasn't sure he could tell the lion he loved like a brother. He wasn't afraid of Kambiri's judgment. The sandy-brown lion didn't have a judgmental bone in his body. Perhaps he could tell him one day, but for now…

He cleared his throat, turned his eyes back to Safiya, and exhaled a breath. "Okay…" he thought again. "Spirits… give me strength…"

This was why they were here lying in the grass. He hadn't been himself all day. Safiya caught on and asked what was wrong. So why was he stalling? He chided himself and tried to speak, then paused, averting his eyes again. Shame surrounded him.

"Tayari…" She spoke his name carefully and before he could object she reached out with a paw, touching his. "It's all right. You _can_ tell me."

Their eyes met again and Tayari knew he couldn't stall forever. He was surprised she wasn't pressing him. But then, she was as her name suggested: Clear-minded. He spoke, slowly. "Okay, Saffy… I wasn't born a rogue; I was born in a pride, a son of the royal line, the second born."

Safiya felt her heart drop into her stomach. He was royalty? The lion who protected her from Adawa was a prince?

He understood the thoughts churning in her mind. "Surprised you, didn't I? I'm sorry, but my old home life isn't something I like to talk about."

"Oh, well, if you don't –"

Tayari raised a paw. "No, it's okay. I can't pretend that I'm not a prince or that something went wrong. Truth is, I was a prince and something did go wrong. I'm about to tell you what happened." That is, if he could get the words out.

Safiya raised her head to the sky. She couldn't see the sun, even with the clear blue. But it was still daylight and she found herself not caring how long it would take Tayari to tell his past. She would stay, they both would. She owed him that much. He'd gone out of his way to help her; she would do the same for him.

He continued. "I grew up in a peaceful realm with my brother. We had no sisters; it was just us, the sons of the king and queen, the princes. My brother was to be king after our father and we were far from being the only cubs in the pride. My mother's brother and his mate were Lord and Lady of the lands, second-in-command to my parents. They had cubs, a son and daughter. Other cubs in the pride were children of the kingdom's guardians. We were all close, but the family bond between me, my brother and our cousins was a bit stronger."

Tayari closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "My parents were good rulers, making sure peace was kept among the animals and among the pride. The guardians protected the lands from malicious rogues. All was peaceful. Once I turned three my father said that I would be the new Lord of the lands when my brother was crowned king. I looked forward to that position and do whatever I could to keep the pressures and heavy duties off my brother's back. I had a bright future." His whiskers twitched.

He really did have a good future, Safiya thought, so what… She couldn't ask that. He would explain.

Tayari licked his lips and looked down at the grass, rubbing a paw. "I had no idea that one night from the caves would change everything. I didn't know that my future would fall apart." He lowered his head.

Safiya chose her words with great care. "Ty… what happened?"

The way she asked was gentle, cautioning. He shut his eyes tighter and felt himself shake. He then rose to his paws, thirsty. He went to the waterhole, drank deeply, and sat. Safiya looked up at him and rose, sitting near him.

Tayari was unable to control his shakes. The next part of his past… the whole reason he was… He bowed his head; his mane fell over his eyes. He gave another look to Safiya. There was concern in her face and eyes. He tore himself from it. Could he? He had to! In order to completely move on, he had to see this through. Telling Kipaji had been hard, but the gray lion loved him like a son. Safiya was… she was a lioness he was beginning to like.

He opened his mouth. "Tamaa," he said. The word, the name, tasted bitter. He wanted to throw up. A lump filled his throat. "A lioness named Tamaa, but not just any lioness. She was my cousin, a princess of the lands…"

Now he would tell her the night that changed his life…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Prince Tayari had been unable to sleep. The chamber that housed the royal family was located at the far back of the huge den that served as the pride's keep, was stuffy and Tayari wasn't able to keep his eyes closed a moment longer. How long he'd been asleep, he wasn't sure. How many times he'd woken since he settled down to sleep was unclear, but he didn't care. He had to get some air.

He left his sleeping parents and brother, stepped out of the chamber, and made his way through the rows of lions and lionesses. The cool air hit his paw the moment it touched the grass. Then the air hit his face, his body. He stopped and breathed it in. So cool, peaceful, wonderful.

He started walking around, leaving the den behind. He wasn't sure where he was going; just that he had to get away for a while. If anyone would be concerned it would be his brother, the older prince and heir. Tayari had to smile. The kingdom will be lucky to have you ruling, he thought to himself.

He never imagined what it would all be like if it were backwards, if he were the heir. He could never imagine it. Though his name meant 'Always prepared' it didn't mean he'd be prepared to rule a kingdom.

No, he was glad things turned out like they did. He was happy to accept the idea of being Lord to his brother's King. He would be taking the position his uncle was holding now. He would make everyone proud. While he wasn't about pleasing others, this, his future title as Lord, was important. He would be helping his brother.

He lifted his head to the skies. The stars were out. He smiled and looked ahead. A waterhole, just what he needed. His throat was dry. He came up to it, drinking long and hard then licked his mouth, satisfied. He was about to walk on when a voice stopped him.

"Evening, Tayari, what brings you out?"

The voice was female. He'd known that voice since he was a cub. He turned to see a lioness with fur color darker than his approach. This was the only princess of the kingdom his age. This was Princess Tamaa, his cousin.

He dipped his head. "Evening, Tamaa. I couldn't sleep. The chamber was getting warm so I came out here for relief. What about you?"

She smiled. "The same reason as you." She looked up at the skies. "It's a nice night."

"Yes, it is."

He loved Tamaa. She was family. She was skilled in hunting and a good fighter, or that's what he heard from some of the lionesses they grew up with. He had a feeling she would take up the position of hunt mistress, the position her mother, his aunt, had. She'd be perfect for it, he thought.

Tamaa came up and nuzzled him. He returned the gesture. He had a good relationship with her, loved her like the sister he never had. He'd do anything to protect her. Her brother would do the same. Everyone in the pride cared for each other and it would continue when his brother became king.

"We're in for a good future," he thought again, but any other thoughts he had were interrupted when he felt Tamaa's tongue along his cheek. He pulled away, looking at her confused. "Tamaa, what are you doing?" he asked.

Again she smiled, her very light blue eyes shining in the darkness. Suddenly he was terrified. "Tamaa…" His mouth dried. His heart began to beat and he could feel… something flowing over him.

"You're a handsome lion, Tayari," she said, rubbing her head against his, the side of her face buried in his brown mane. "I never realized it, although, maybe I always knew."

Heat coursed through him. He wanted it to go away. This… this was – "Tamaa, stop, this is wrong. We're family."

She pulled away for a moment, staring up at him. Somehow, he found himself drawn into her eyes. She was beautiful. He chided himself, cursed on the inside. Stop it, fool! Yes, she's beautiful, all lionesses are, but she's your cousin!

"We're related. My mother and your father are brother and sister. This makes us related by blood. You shouldn't be –" He was cut off as she nuzzled the other side of his face and licked his cheek. He could feel her shuddering. He shuddered too but not with the passion she seemed to have. "Stop this! Please, stop…" His voice fell as pleasure rolled over him some more. He tried to keep control.

"Come on, Tayari," said Tamaa as she nuzzled him again. She rubbed herself completely around him. She rubbed her head up to his, eyeing him deeply. "You're a handsome lion and you know it. I'm surprised you're not taken."

He wanted to move. Thinking fast, he stepped away. But she followed. "I'm… I-I'm waiting… for the right lioness... that is, one who is not of my family's bloodline. That means you, Tamaa. I do love you, but not in that way. I never could. It's unforgivable. We have plenty of males our age in the pride. Why not choose one of them? I'm sure one would be happy with you."

"So, you don't want me?"

He sighed hard and ran his teeth together. "If we weren't family, perhaps…" He couldn't deny that. It was true.

She nuzzled him again and licked his cheek all the way to the corner of his mouth. Her tongue touched his lips. "Tayari, please… This'll be our secret. I am a lioness. Don't you want this, just a bit? You're not in a relationship with a lioness so you wouldn't be cheating."

Fear swept through him, but so did a small bout of pleasure at her continued touch. And so did common sense. It was wrong, but if he walked away now, she would try again later. Clearly, she was into him, but why? Did he do something to lead her on? When they were cubs, it was different. They loved playing together, now they were grown up, with future responsibilities to consider, not a crazy and inappropriate fantasy.

He tried again to reason with her. "Tamaa, please, don't."

She kissed him again. "No one has to know, Ty. It could be our secret. Please?"

He wasn't sure what to do. He was at a crossroads. He just _couldn't_! Yet whenever she kissed him, nuzzled him, ran her body along his, his heart raced. He could feel himself slowly fall. He wanted to nuzzle her, kiss her…

_She's family, Ty, part of your blood, don't!_

He was torn between doing what was right – which was, of course, rejecting her and being pure – or, the other, surrendering to what she was making him feel. He and his father had had that talk. He'd promised his father and himself that he would wait for the right lioness, enjoy an honorable courtship, then marry her if she wanted a lifelong commitment with a prince, and then do what was natural.

But now that promise was slowly slipping the more Tamaa, his own cousin, kissed him and rubbed against him. He sniffed the air. Her scent was intoxicating and unbearable, the former now swimming about in his head, cutting off the promise and his common sense.

"T-Tamaa…" he begged.

"Just give me this, Tayari. No one has to know… Not my brother, not yours, nor our parents."

He watched her, through blurry eyes as she again walked around him, her tail wrapping around his legs and flicking up to his chin. She turned her head back to him and smiled, her eyes glistening in the moon's light. Her name meant longing, but to long like this, and for him…

His legs began to weaken and the rest of him would soon follow. He studied her, unaware that his heart was pounding. His common sense was telling him to leave. His body, however, was telling him to go with her.

He wanted to bash his head against a rock or a tree. He wanted to fall into the waterhole and drown. Drowning would be better pleasure than this!

"Tayari…" She laid her head on his shoulder. "Please…" Again, she gave him a long passionate kiss on the cheek. She looked at him and smiled.

That was it. All his sense of right was gone. He came up to her and they started walking, hiding from the silver of the moon and the stars above.

In that moment Tayari knew he had fallen from every good thing his parents ever taught him.

His promise was broken.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tayari expected Safiya to yell, to scream. He expected her to run and wouldn't blame her if she did. He had committed an unforgivable sin. He'd slept with his cousin! But she did none of these things. She didn't yell, scream or run. She was still there, still staring at him with a shocked look on her face. It was neither judgmental nor condemning.

"It was wrong," he said. "I was stupid. I shouldn't have done it…" His voice was quiet, pained. Shivers, tremors and quakes filled him. He hated this feeling, but there was nothing else. "I'm sure you think of me differently, and if you do, I don't blame you. I slept with my cousin and I've been paying for it ever since." He wanted to meet her eyes but he was afraid of what he might see in those beautiful light green eyes of hers. "That night with Tamaa… it'll always haunt me. I barely sleep at night. I'm afraid to sometimes."

She spoke. "Tayari…" Hesitating, she touched her paw to his. "What happened after?"

"The next morning I woke up to find her gone. I was confused and then I thought she left to make it so we didn't come home together. It wouldn't look good and suspicions would rise. I waited for a few minutes and then headed for the caves." He paused. "What I saw when I got there… Tamaa was talking to her father and mine. As I made my way to the den my father looked at me angrily. There was something off with it, and Tamaa looked like she'd been crying. I went inside. The den was empty much to my relief then Father came in and told me something that made my heart stop."

He took a breath. "He told me that Tamaa had told him and her father I lured her out and raped her."

Safiya's mouth fell. "But, Tayari –"

"Hey, believe me, I was about to defend myself and say she came onto me, but I couldn't." She didn't speak. He continued. "I couldn't, Saffy. There were no witnesses. It'd be her words against mine. Then Dad told me that there was only one rightful punishment for rape in the kingdom…"

Safiya nodded lowly. "Banishment," she whispered.

"Yes. At first I thought me not defending myself was foolish. I was the victim, but with no witnesses… Plus it would spare our mothers a trial. I told my father I agreed to the terms. There was a deep pain in his eyes, almost as if he couldn't believe I would do such a thing, that I wasn't defending myself, or both."

She swallowed and considered her next words. "Tamaa's father…"

"He came in with fiery eyes and before I knew it he smacked me hard with his paw. At that my father told him to get out then he came up to me, asked if I was okay. My cheek stung but I nodded. 'I'll talk to him,' he said. After I regained myself, I said that word was going to get around. That Tamaa would… I said it was dangerous for me to stay a minute longer and asked my father to take me to a border and send me on my way."

"What did he say?"

"He was shocked and then he asked about my brother and mother. For that, I had no words, only saying it was for the best, and that, like him, deep down, Mother would know I would never commit such an act. As for my brother, I decided let him have his own conclusion, the pride too." Tayari ran his paws along the grass. "I didn't know what else to do." He looked at Safiya for a moment then turned away. "I suppose that's cowardly."

"It's not, Ty. You wanted to spare the pride a trial and banishment was the best way. Did your father…" She stopped.

"It took him a moment but he agreed, saying he would take me to the eastern border as it was always vacant in the mornings. So we set off and I examined my surroundings since I'd be seeing them for the last time. Father and I didn't speak until we reached the borderline and faced each other. He said he would miss me. I said the same of him, Mom and everyone else. Then he said he wasn't sure whether I was innocent or guilty."

Tayari licked his maw, emotion welling up inside. "I said it didn't matter, that this action was best. I was thinking of them, not myself. I told my dad I loved him, asked him to say the same for my mom and the others. 'You will always be a prince of these lands,' he said. We nuzzled and I turned to leave."

Safiya ran his words in her mind and stared at him. He was no lion who could do such a thing, she knew. Not just solely because he saved her from Adawa, but his character. It was something she'd never seen in a lion. Yes, he'd done wrong but it wasn't his fault entirely. Yet he'd taken responsibility and left everything behind, quietly, without making a fuss. Admiration filled her and she looked down, asking, "Dumaka… where does he fit into this?"

Tayari laughed softly. "Well, once I was out of the lands and found a waterhole, I heard his voice. I turned to see him right beside me. I'll never forget his words." His eyes flickered with amusement. "'You're not gonna continue without me,' he said. After drinking some water he told me how he knew. Apparently my father went to see Dumaka's father, the current shaman after I left. Dumaka was nearby as my father explained everything. When he left, Dumaka and his father got into a fight. Dumaka believed I was innocent and told his father that he was going to leave and join me. 'My place is with you, Ty,' he said. I couldn't say no after what he'd just done, and figured if anything happened to me I would need a shaman. For a long time it was just us, then we met Kambiri and Kipaji and joined them. Three lions and a meerkat… we considered ourselves a team, a family. And now we're here. Your king accepted us, despite having only met Kambiri and Dumaka."

Safiya sighed and sniffed at the mention of her late king. "I wish you could have known him when he was alive, Ty. He was a good king, an amazing leader. He was a father to me." A tear snaked down her face and she ran a paw across her nose.

Tayari rose and sat beside her. She put her head on his shoulder. "I wish Kam and I could have done something," he said softly.

"You did. You brought the king back for a burial. You've been keeping borders safe from invaders." She paused. "You rescued me from Adawa when you could've continued on."

An image of the dark gray lion hitting her flashed in Tayari's mind. He felt anger course through him and breathed it out. He shook his head. "I couldn't have. I couldn't let him hurt you."

"You saved my life that day, Ty." She nuzzled him gently. "Thank you."

He put his chin on top of her head. "You're welcome. I'd do it again."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nadia listened to everything Rashid said.

The shaman was suffering just as she was; only her dreams were of Nkosi, her only son, and Habari, her late mate. Her dreams were of the past, when all was right in their kingdom. Rashid's dreams were nightmares.

Would they come true? Would the lands really die without a leader on the throne? Would everything her son, her mate, and the other rulers of their royal bloodline did become nothing but dead grass, dried waterholes, no animals, and a starved pride? Was it possible?

Even as Rashid spoke, she could see it all in her mind. It terrified her, frightened her and made her shake all the way to her bones and cause her soul to ache.

She licked her lips and finally found her voice. "Rashid… if… if what you're dreaming _could_ happen, what can be done to prevent it?"

The monkey rubbed the back of his neck, sighing painfully. Dumaka was beside him who looked down at his feet. His friend didn't have an answer. He hadn't been here that long anyway. No, this was Rashid's problem, and he had to find a solution. There was only one issue… There was a solution but it was heavily opposed. It had been opposed since – Rashid shut his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

Then he opened his eyes and looked at the former leader. "There is only one way, Nadia. Jahzara, your only granddaughter… she _must_ take the throne. She is of royal blood; she is Nkosi's daughter, the king's daughter. To deny her birthright –"

Her eyes snapped and she heard herself growl lowly. "_I_ am not denying her birthright, Rashid. It's the pride! They refuse to see that she is the hope we need! They want Adawa, and I'll be… He'll never get it, I won't let him."

Dumaka, who had been quiet, finally broke his silence, rubbing his hands together. "Is there any way to convince the pride?" he asked.

Nadia thought for a moment then shook her head. "I've tried," she said, speaking to the meerkat softly. "Even I, their former queen, they will not listen to."

"Then… it must come from Jahzara herself," said Rashid.

Again Nadia shook her head. "I don't think so. She… she doesn't see herself as royalty. For three years all she's heard is that her mother seduced the king and because of that she is a…" The old lioness clamped her mouth shut. She refused to speak such an obscenity in front of the shamans. She swallowed and continued. "Because of that she is unworthy to inherit the throne, at least in the pride's eyes."

The older shaman gripped his hands, turning them into fists. He tried to keep his anger in. And the lionesses who were saying these things were some he'd baptized at birth? Outrageous! How could they… He gritted his teeth and put a hand over his face, rubbing it down to his chin.

"So, Jahzara hasn't acknowledged the fact that she is a princess, not even to herself?"

"No. She feels she's unworthy. She's beginning to believe it. She didn't want to stay in the royal chambers after the memorial but I've convinced her to by staying with her. Only, I can't stay in there for long. It's not my place, hasn't been for years. The royal chambers are hers, the throne is hers, the right to rule this kingdom and everything in it is hers! But…"

The pain of her granddaughter's situation caused her to stop and hang her head. She felt defeated. If she couldn't convince a pride she'd lead for four years… the same pride her son lead for three, that Jahzara was meant for the leadership, then there really was no hope. And hope was the meaning of the former queen's name. What hope did she have left? The hope she, the pride and the kingdom needed, was rejected because of her parents' relationship.

Dumaka spoke again. "Rashid, is there a way, you know, a spiritual way, to convince Jahzara?"

The monkey looked down at the meerkat and leaned his ear down to him. Dumaka had spoken his question in a whisper. Rashid was stunned. What a question! One he should have considered a week ago! A spiritual way… He thought about it, mulled it over in his mind, then his eyes grew wide and he looked at Dumaka, smiling.

Yes, there was a way!

He returned his gaze to Nadia.

Nadia stared down at him. His eyes were bright, full of hope and… an idea?

"My lady, I think Dumaka and I may have a plan on how to help Jahzara."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Radhiya and Kipaji stared at the waterhole. They didn't speak, only watched, but the waterhole wasn't the only thing that caught the gray lion's interest. Beside it, on the bank, was a grass grave. Radhiya said it was the grave of a friend of her and Nadia's, a lioness of their generation.

"She was the mother of Kali, who was a friend of my daughter, along with Nkosi and Nyari. Her name was Masozi…"

"Tears," Kipaji said, speaking the meaning of the dead lioness's name.

The lioness beside him nodded. "Yes… and she wept tears when her daughter died."

He turned his attention back to the waterhole. It looked like an ordinary waterhole, but he knew it wasn't. And if there was a grass grave beside it… His ears fell. "So… this is where it all began?"

She nodded and willed herself not to remember too much, only what she would tell him. "Yes. This waterhole is poisoned, by what no one knows. Not even the first shaman knew. He told the first king who told his pride that no one was to drink from it. They were a small pride and couldn't afford any losses. The shaman told the animals, though some disobeyed and drank anyway. A small few died while others… well, there were bad repercussions. Generations came and went; the Eastern Valley saw many leaders rise to the throne. With each new leader the same message was given to the pride. No one was to drink from this waterhole. They all listened, even the guardians of that time. And with each new shaman, the message from their teacher was passed on to them and they would tell their successors."

Radhiya stopped and Kipaji noticed her shake. He could feel it and he studied her. "But something changed," he said.

She looked at him. His eyes seemed all-knowing, but they weren't. He wasn't. "Yes. It was Habari, Nkosi's father."

"Tradition…"

He did it again! How did –? She shook her head. "Habari refused to believe that the waterhole was poisoned, so he didn't tell the pride. But the lionesses with cubs… we told our children, and Nadia told Nkosi, despite her mate's carelessness. Once we did, we knew they would listen, just as we listened to our mothers." Her ears fell and she turned away from him. "We were wrong, dreadfully wrong."

Kipaji stayed where he was, though it hurt him to see her pained. "Disobedience…" he said softly.

She nodded a little and her head felt like it had been stomped on by a large hoof. "Kali and Sauda drank the water. Nkosi and Nyari didn't, thankfully." A large weight fell on her shoulders, near taking her down. "The cubs were taken home, Masozi and I went to our cubs and Rashid was called. The news wasn't good. Sauda was in a coma and Kali… Rashid told her mother that Kali wouldn't make it. She drank the water too fast, whereas Sauda…"

"She drank slowly," said Kipaji.

Radhiya's her heart sank. "My daughter was in a coma and Kali died in front of us. Masozi was distraught, naturally, and Kali was buried among the dead lions of the Valley on the eastern side. A few days later I heard that Masozi committed suicide. The death of Kali was too much on her so she drank the water that took her child. Nadia told me that." Her eyes fell to the grass grave and she swallowed. Her legs trembled. "Masozi's death served as a true warning to everyone of the Valley that this waterhole was in fact dangerous."

"All this while Sauda was clinging to life…"

"It took her three months to be her old self again, but she wasn't. I didn't care. My daughter was alive, that's all that mattered. Prince Nkosi and Nyari, they were happy, we all were. Then a year later Habari came to me with the idea of betrothing his son and my daughter." She stopped and gathered herself. She could feel tears brim the edges of her eyes.

"You didn't want it, did you?"

Was he able to sense her hurt?

"No. Before he told me, I found out from Sauda that… that she didn't have her first heat. I thought it was nothing, but a few months later she came to me again. She couldn't feel any changes and then I started worrying. I wanted to ask Rashid, but didn't. Not long after, Habari approached me and I couldn't tell him." Radhiya shook her head and walked up to the waterhole. "Those three months, Kipaji… What was I supposed to do? Sauda was my daughter, I only thought of her when I said yes. Nkosi… he treated her so wonderfully when she recovered."

The gray lion spoke at length. "You did what any mother in your position would have done, Radhiya. You were looking out for your daughter. So, Nkosi and Sauda were betrothed…"

"They were, and I wanted Sauda to tell him before the wedding, but she never did. Habari disappeared a few months earlier. Nkosi and Sauda were married and named the new Eastern Valley rulers. In time Sauda told Nkosi the truth. He was angry and after talking with Rashid, and me telling him what I did, with Nadia at my side, Nkosi told us that he would have a cub with another lioness."

"Nyari," said Kipaji, "Jahzara's mother."

"She and Nkosi loved each other deeply. In a way _she_ was his queen, not Sauda." She glanced at him. "You heard what Rashid said about Nyari at the memorial?"

"She died of food poisoning…"

"Nkosi was heartbroken. He lost a part of himself when Nyari died. He dedicated the rest of his life to caring for Jahzara, wanted to make sure she knew her rightful place as the king's daughter, the heiress. Nadia and I helped out as much as we could. I loved Nkosi like a son; I love his daughter like a granddaughter. And I'm… trying to get over the guilt I still feel."

"You can," he said.

She shut her eyes. "How, Kipaji?"

He came up to her. "By telling yourself you did no wrong. Sauda disobeyed you. She knew what she was doing. There's no need to blame yourself, you did your best. I know it. None of this is your fault."

She sighed and thought. It wasn't her fault… Nadia had said the same three years earlier, Nkosi too. They passed no judgment on her and the lion at her side, a lion she'd only known a week had just done the same. Could she stop feeling guilty? Tears seeped out of her closed eyes and she wept. It's not my fault, she told herself. Then she said the words out loud, softly. Then loud enough so Kipaji could hear.

"It's not my fault. I did no wrong." The sound of the words made her feel free, at peace for the first time in seven years. A huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She turned to Kipaji, smiling. Then without warning, she laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

Her action surprised him but he didn't pull away. He purred. "You're welcome." The peace and freedom she felt, he did too.

"What about Nadia? She… I know she won't admit it, but she still suffers guilt."

"I can help her," he suggested.

"She needs it."

"I'll do what I can."

She knew he would.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jahzara couldn't believe what was happening. While Kambiri was patrolling the borders of the southern side of the Eastern Valley, she was talking with the animals on that side. There were no problems among anyone. Everything was peaceful. Whether they were saying it for her benefit, hiding the truth because there was no leader, she wasn't sure. It wasn't the point.

She and Kambiri were working together, as a team, almost like a…

She stopped the thought cold. No. She wasn't queen and never would be. She was only talking with the animals because they acknowledged her as King Nkosi's daughter. They were still calling her princess, why she didn't know and she wished they would stop. She _wasn't_ a princess! But, it seemed, her father had wanted it known among the animals that the young lioness who looked so much like him, who had his crystal blue eyes, was his daughter and the rightful heir to the throne.

She wasn't sure whether to be angry with her father or happy. Which was it?

While the animals had done what their king wanted, the pride still wouldn't relent. All they could see was what her parents had done. What had they done, really?

They'd fallen in love, sure. They had her and raised her well. What was the problem, other than they weren't married, nor was her mother queen. Her father, though lawfully married to Queen Sauda, did not love her the way he loved her mother, Nyari.

Even after three years Jahzara was still trying to get a grasp on everything. She loved her parents, sure. They loved her back. She was their daughter. Her father wanted the best for her and did what he could to care for her after her mother died.

But now her father was gone, dead, had been for a week, yet to her it seemed only yesterday. She should have been wandering the lands, pondering her future now, but Kambiri's arrival had changed that. Him and his friends' presence had altered even the slightest possibility of Adawa becoming king because he was a male, and had given her and her grandmother the chance to bury her father appropriately.

She found herself thankful to her father for accepting Kambiri and his friends into the pride, even in his dying moments. He'd known what he was doing, though dying. Kambiri was still keeping his promise and for that she was glad. She found herself liking the sandy-brown lion, and why not? All he'd done since he arrived was patrol the borders, and walk to the caves with her, speaking kindly, and he'd saved her from Adawa.

What was there not to like about this lion, if anything? He was the most kind-hearted lion she knew, expect for her father. Now, as she watched a few giraffes and antelope bow their heads to her and depart, she heard Kambiri come up to her.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

She faced him, smiling. "All is well, though, I think they're only telling me that because things aren't well, and they only want to say that to whoever will rule. They're all wondering." She looked down. "And they all think it should be me."

He nodded. "Well, they're right. It should be you."

They started walking and she wanted to avoid the subject. "The borders okay?" she asked.

"They are now. There's no sight or smell of a foreign lion anywhere."

"Good." She finally learned how he knew so much about patrolling. He'd told her where he came from that morning. That he was born in a pride, the son of a guardian. He'd followed in his father's steps and became a guard himself when he came of age.

"I was honored to have the position like my father," he'd said. "My cousin, Makini, also the son of guardians, was too. He has a sister and the three of us were close. I was also close to the princess, the heiress. We loved each other like brother and sister. She and her mate, my other and older cousin, are the new rulers. I left because I found myself yearning for something outside of home. I'm sure that I'm still missed by everyone, including my parents."

His father had trained him well, Jahzara thought. Kambiri was always alert, prepared for anything. It still struck her that he'd been in the area when Adawa was harassing her. But, she'd told herself, the Eastern Valley was his home too. He had every right to walk and patrol if he wanted to, which, clearly he did, more than Adawa.

They continued their walk. The sun was nearly prepared to set. The day was done; it was time to go home.

Kambiri looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was like her father, he noted. While he knew that her mother wasn't queen, Jahzara was, in every way, a princess. She was her father's daughter. But since he started spending time with her, or she with him, or in their afternoon walks to the caves, when she either stumbled upon him, or he seeing her, he'd never heard her say that she was a princess. But she was. She was Nkosi's daughter. She had every right to step up to the throne.

He'd told himself many times that there was more to it than what his eyes saw or what his ears heard. He wanted to ask, was tempted, but he didn't want to upset her.

Again, the words Nkosi spoke to him before he died echoed in the sandy-brown lion's ears, his mind.

_Help my daughter gain the throne…_

He could, he would. The question was, how, especially if the pride refused to accept her, and if Jahzara didn't see herself as a princess, much less the heir?

There has to be a way, he thought to himself. But how… a small few pride members and the animals of the kingdom isn't enough. Everyone has to be in agreement, they have to want her as their queen.

"Are you okay?" he heard her say.

He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm just thinking." He was glad when she didn't ask. Kambiri closed his eyes and yawned.

Jahzara noticed. "Let's make this trek home faster." With that she started running.

Kambiri laughed softly and took off after her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

By early nightfall, Rashid woke. He wasn't asleep, not the tired kind. He rubbed his eyes with a hand and sat up. Dumaka was near, looking up at him.

"Well, did it work?" the meerkat asked.

Rashid looked around. He was home. This was his tree. He was in the Eastern Valley. Before, he was… Well, it was hard to describe. Where he had been… it was too good for words. He looked down at his friend with a smile.

"Yes, it worked. I was there, on the other side." He slowly rose and stretched. "I met with my old master, would you believe."

"At this point, I'll believe anything." Dumaka scratched his shoulder. "I still can't get over that that kind of fruit exists. Why would…"

"I don't know, but I'm glad it does. This," he picked up a dark-red fruit like the one he'd eaten hours ago and looked at it, "it's how we're going to help Jahzara. You recommended a spiritual way, and this is it."

"Yeah, but it also sounds supernatural. I mean, you went into the afterlife for…" Dumaka looked out. It was night. Rashid had eaten his fruit only… "You've been out since early afternoon. Did it really –"

Rashid nodded. "Yes, it did. Time passed quickly here, but there, it didn't. I had a feeling it wouldn't. My master told me all I needed to know. He will arrange everything up there. While we were talking the Creator spoke to him. I didn't hear anything, but I knew he did. Then he said that the Almighty was all for this."

"Well, at least we know that. And now that we know it works, since you have tested it out, what of Jahzara?"

Rashid moved to his grass bed to sleep. Dumaka went to his. Once he settled down, he spoke. "We go back to the caves in the morning." He felt himself drift. "I have a feeling that once Jahzara is there, she'll be there for a long time."

Dumaka lay on his back, closed his eyes. "If she is, then it is necessary, as is our plan."

The monkey's breathing slowed. "Yes, it is."

One thought churned in his mind as he slept. This has to work. Only this, what she sees up there and who she'll see… it has to convince her, otherwise the future will be bleak.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** Tamaa 'Longing'


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Jahzara stepped out of the den the next morning and stretched, shaking her head and blinking her eyes. She'd rarely slept well in the days following her father's death, but for some reason, last night, her sleep had been hard and comforting. Why, she wasn't sure but she wasn't complaining. Any sleep like that had to be good, at least for her.

She ran her tongue over her lips and stared at the sun-filled sky and the lands ahead of her. She had to wonder what would happen today, whether she and Kambiri would do what they had done the day before. Oh, he would patrol the borders, she knew, but would she be willing to talk to the animals and hear, yet again, her name with the title 'princess' in front of it?

_Princess Jahzara…_

The name, even spoken by the animals was enough to send a cold chill down her back and make the fur along her back and neck bristle in anger. Would she have to scream or roar in order for them to understand the thoughts that grated against the walls of her mind that she was not a princess, 'No matter what my father told you!'? She had a feeling she would have to do something eventually. It was driving her crazy.

Though her father had made it clear that she was a princess when they walked the kingdom, it didn't mean she believed it. In truth, she didn't, couldn't. She didn't feel royalty at all, just regular, even though Adawa and Safiya's sister treated her as though she were diseased.

_Then there's the pride,_ she thought, lowering her head.

They were just as bad as Tisha and Adawa, if not worse, though they didn't pick on her with their claws and teeth. It was only their words, and words could hurt more than any kind of physical pain. Wounds on the body could heal, but words were different. They couldn't heal and Jahzara had the feeling for many days, even before her father's death, that she would never get past or get over them.

The situation she was in was hopeless and many times, more often than not, she wished her father wasn't dead. She wished he was alive, wished he could set them all straight the way he had the animals.

Jahzara closed her eyes as a thought passed through her mind. Why _hadn't_ he set the pride straight? He was their king. They would obey him however they could, especially when his concern was for his daughter.

_Why didn't you, Dad,_ she thought sadly. _You could have, couldn't you? Why, Dad…_

She sighed and sniffed. No tears came. She was thankful for that; she didn't want to shed any. Frankly, she was tired of it.

Licking her lips again and swallowing she felt the dryness in her throat. She was about to move to the waterhole that resided not far from the caves when she spotted a figure on the stone above, to her right. She moved her head in that direction and then her paws walked to the ramp. When she was on the stone she approached the figure. It was a lioness, her grandmother, her father's mother. She sat at the old lioness's right side.

"Morning, grandmother," she said with a small smile.

The former queen turned her elegant head. Her eyes bore into Jahzara's crystal blue, and for a moment she could just see some of her late son there. She wished he was here, him and Jahzara's mother, Nyari. _What a special and beautiful sight the three of you made together,_ she thought as she smiled.

"Morning to you too, child, how are you?"

"I'm fine, well-rested, you?" Jahzara faced the horizon before her. The kingdom was still waking up, though much of it was up long before her.

"I'm fine too," Nadia said slowly, ears pinned against her head. Her gaze dropped.

Jahzara saw it with her own eyes and she studied her grandmother. The old lioness hadn't slept well. She knew that because she woke a few times in the night to the sound of her grandmother softly speaking the name of her mate, her father's father, the late king Habari. Jahzara didn't know that much about him other than he was her grandfather and had disappeared long before she was born, leaving his son, her father, the new young ruler of the Eastern Valley.

She wanted to ask Nadia about him but never did. She could tell that whenever someone brought up the name of her mate a deep pain flashed in her eyes. One day she and Nadia heard some lionesses talk of the past. One had mentioned King Habari and Jahzara saw her grandmother's eyes fall and close. Whatever the story there it wasn't good and from that moment she never mentioned her grandfather. She didn't want to see her grandmother hurt.

"Anyway, I'm just thinking," Nadia was saying. "About the past, when your parents were cubs, how happy everyone was, including your grandfather and me. We were, you know. We were happy."

Jahzara tried to smile and get an image of the scene in her mind but couldn't. She sensed that something was off, and not just something, everything. Like, for instance, if her parents were so in love with one another, why was Sauda queen instead of her mother and other things. Questions like that were hard to answer and she did not want to trouble her grandmother with them.

"I… imagine you were," the young brown lioness could hear herself say quietly. How she missed her parents, the nights the three of them would spend under the stars, her father sharing his wisdom, her mother gently running her tongue over her small body. Those were good times. Times she missed.

The air around the lionesses was calm. They were quiet. While Nadia looked into the lands her thoughts, no doubt filling her mind with memories of the past, Jahzara looked around her and over her grandmother's back, her eyes spotting something in the grass. No, not something, someone… From what she could see on the high perch, it was a figure, a lion. It was Kambiri, and Jahzara could feel something warm fill her at the sight of him.

What in the world was it about this lion that made her feel not only safe but also appreciated? She liked Kambiri, sure, but –

As quickly as the thought tried to form, she shook it away. Kambiri was just a nice lion who had given her and the pride the chance to bury her father… and he had saved her from Adawa, but Tayari would have done the same. She knew that for a fact. Yet there was something about Kambiri she couldn't seem to shake from her mind. But whatever it was, she would stay away from it. She couldn't develop feelings for him. The idea was preposterous, and yet… He treated her well, like a pr–

Again, she pushed the thought and the word from her mind. She turned her head away, closed her eyes, took a breath, and faced Nadia once more.

"I'll see you later, grandmother. Um, will you be okay today? You want me to –"

The former leader only turned to her, smiling, her eyes shining a little. "I'll be fine, dear, you go."

Jahzara smiled back and rose, going to the ramp when she heard Nadia say behind her, "Tell Kambiri I said hello."

She paused in mid-step, mouth open a little. She turned to Nadia, but the lioness hadn't moved. How did she know Kambiri was in the grass? Shaking her head, she ignored the question and continued down the ramp.

When she was in the grass Kambiri's eyes were on her and that smile was plastered on his face. He bowed as she approached him. She hated when he did that, but in a way it was sweet. He was giving her the respect he felt she deserved as the late king's daughter. Any other lion she'd probably have clawed, snarled, growled, and hissed at, but Kambiri was different. Another hard shake of her head and the thoughts were gone. They stood side-by-side.

He looked at her and with a jerk of his head they started walking. To Jahzara's relief, they were going to the waterhole not far from the cave.

"How are you," he asked.

"I'm well, thank you, and yourself?"

"I'm good, thanks." He looked up at the sky. "It's a lovely day."

She followed his gaze. "Yes, it is."

They came to the waterhole and drank deeply, Jahzara drinking a little longer. When she raised her head, water dripping from her chin and whiskers Kambiri asked, "Is Lady Nadia all right?"

She looked at him surprised but not so much. He probably saw them on the stone just as she had seen him in the grass. "She seems to be, though she didn't sleep well – dreams I think."

He barely nodded but the concern in his eyes was there, true and genuine. "She has a lot on her mind," he said quietly.

"Yes, she does."

"What about you, Jahzara? Have you had any dreams?"

She ran a paw along the grass. "I… dream of my father sometimes, my mother too, but the images of her are…" Jahzara could feel herself ready to tear up. "I barely remember her. You know she died when I was a cub."

Kambiri nodded painfully. The pain he felt was for her of course and he wished he could help in some way. He came closer, unable to speak. She looked at him and thanked him with her eyes. He smiled. "You're welcome, Jahzara."

They moved on in silence. After they traveled several feet a small figure Kambiri could recognize even from this distance came into view. He stopped, Jahzara too, who looked at him confused.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Looks like we got company," he said.

She stared ahead and fear gripped her. She hoped it wasn't Adawa, coming to make trouble. But it couldn't be. He was still sleeping in the den when she left. If it wasn't him, or any other feline of the pride, who was it? She continued to stare and as the figures came closer she saw that they were the shamans. She sat down. What were Rashid and Dumaka doing here? The meerkat was the first to approach them, coming and wrapping his arms around Kambiri's left foreleg.

The lion smiled and lowered his head down to Dumaka. "Morning, my friend, what brings you here?"

The leg embrace ended and Rashid came up, bowing to Jahzara. _Much to her extreme dislike,_ the meerkat thought. He shrugged. _Creator of all, I really hope this plan works…_

"Hello, Rashid," said the lioness. "If you're here to see my grandmother she's at –"

"We're not here for her," the old monkey said, "we're here for you."

Jahzara looked confused. "Why are you here for me?"

Dumaka took over. "We would like you to come with us," he said. "We can help you."

"Help me with what? What makes you think I need help?"

Rashid shook his head and looked at Jahzara. There was so much of her father in her, so much of her mother, and so much of the royal line that flowed through every part of her. And she couldn't see it, refused to acknowledge it. He placed a hand to her shoulder.

"Believe me, you do. Come with us. Like Dumaka said we can help you."

Jahzara knew that her father always trusted this monkey. Not primarily because he was a shaman but that, 'Rashid has a presence about him that makes you want to be quiet and listen to what he has to say. And even though you think you don't need help, he'll know that you do and will offer it freely.' The very words her father had spoken when she once asked about Rashid and his position in the lands as the shaman.

Was it true? Did she really need their help? What could they say that she hadn't already heard from the lionesses? Then again, the words he spoke at her father's service were nothing like what the lionesses said. His words were filled with love, power, conviction, and perhaps there was truth somewhere, though Jahzara found herself doubting it. But Rashid had dared to speak the same truth to the pride that her father had done with the animals. The truth her grandmothers – both blood and adopted – had been telling the lionesses and the queen for days on end. Perhaps Safiya did the same with Tisha and Adawa.

It was a truth she was denying herself. Should she accept it? How? She just flat out didn't believe it, no matter how many times the animals tried to convince her. But Rashid and Dumaka were here and to send them back… They were on a mission and probably wouldn't leave without her. She also wondered what Kambiri thought of this. But he was staring at her. She could feel his eyes on her, perhaps telling her to go with them.

She let out a sigh then met eyes with Rashid. "Okay, I'll come, but if whatever way you have to help me doesn't work, don't try again." Her eyes narrowed.

Rashid saw the seriousness and nodded his head. "I understand and we will not," he held up a hand, "if our idea doesn't work and only then." He turned to go, feeling himself begin to relax a little. He'd been tense from the moment he woke up.

Jahzara took a step toward him but stopped, looking at Kambiri. "Will you be okay without me?" It surprised her she'd even said that!

He looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. What about you?"

She looked at Rashid and Dumaka, who had their backs to her waiting. She stared at Kambiri and leaned close to him. "I really don't want to do this, but I don't want to hurt Rashid. He's done so much for my family."

"Then go," the sandy-brown lion said, his voice soft, eyes gentle. "Everything will be fine. Trust them."

"I hope you're right," she said and she went with them.

Kambiri watched, hoping, praying. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, offering a prayer to the clear blue air. _Nkosi… whatever way your shaman and my young friend have to help Jahzara, I hope it works. The lands need your daughter…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When Radhiya rose from her sleeping spot, the first thing she noticed was that she was full of energy, even for her age. She was ten years old, yet she felt many years younger. How young, she wasn't sure nor did she care. It was amazing! It was like a large weight, or a very large rock had been lifted from her, a rock that had been weighing her down for too long.

She could feel her spirit bursting with the same energy. Her eyes were bright and she wasn't feeling the pain she usually felt when she woke in the mornings. And she knew who she had to thank. From what she could see as she made her way past the lionesses, kindly smiling to them, the gray lion who had helped her the day before was also rising from sleep. In an action she knew would surprise him, as it would her, she came and nuzzled him. He bristled at first, but relaxed just as quickly. He understood why.

"Morning, Radhiya," he said warmly, with a soft purr. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did… for the first time in years. Thank you, Kipaji, thank you."

Not caring who would see, especially the queen if she was around, the gray lion put a paw on her side. "If I may be so honest… I knew something was bothering you and that you had it buried deep. I'm just glad you could tell me and get it out and released permanently. And as I said yesterday, nothing was your fault. You can be guilt free forever now."

Radhiya pulled away slowly and looked at him. "It's hard to love her sometimes, but I have to. She's my daughter."

"I know," Kipaji said gently.

"Nadia… will you help her?"

"If she wants it, yes, but I can tell it won't be easy."

The lioness shook her head. "It won't." She looked behind her. "I don't see her anywhere. She must be outside."

"I'll need some time to figure out how I'm going to approach her, but I promise I'll do what I can." He studied her for a moment. "I know you care about her."

The lioness nodded. "She's like my sister, Kipaji. I don't want to lose her to the guilt she's buried within."

"If I can make it happen, her guilt will be gone."

Radhiya smiled. "You can, Kipaji."

He smiled back and walked out of the den.

She looked around again and in the maze of feline bodies she did not see Sauda. As much as she dreaded having a conversation with her, this couldn't be postponed. It had to be done. Her daughter the queen, had to know once and for all that she could no longer try and guilt her. As of yesterday, the past, at least for her, could be buried.

She walked to a cave in the back. She knew the small chamber well. It was the place where Kali died, where Sauda lay in a coma for three months. Where Nyari had lain ill after a hunting accident and later gave birth to her and Nkosi's daughter. This one chamber was a place full of memories, good and bad. Filled with tragedy, uncertainty and blessing.

Radhiya poked her head inside and her jaw dropped. Sauda was there… eyes blazing. She was pacing and muttering. What it was, Radhiya couldn't tell. She cleared her throat loudly.

"Sauda," she said, and at the sound of her name her daughter stopped pacing and muttering. Her head snapped in her mother's direction. Her face grew irritated.

"What do you want, Mother?" she almost snarled.

Radhiya swallowed. "We need to talk. Not here though. You look like you could use some air." Without waiting for a response, she turned and left.

Confused, but slightly grateful, Sauda followed her mother. She looked back at the chamber, still confused but relieved. No one was there. Perhaps it had all been in her head.

They left the den in silence though mother and daughter felt the eyes of the lionesses on them. When they were outside Radhiya looked around to see if Kipaji was near. There was no sign of him, which was good. She didn't want Sauda to think he was waiting for her, which for all she knew he was. But he was around somewhere. She could feel it, even as she led Sauda to the nearby waterhole. They were far from the cave, but not far enough.

_Maybe we should go farther,_ she thought to herself. She was about to move when Sauda's sharp voice prevented her.

"What's this about, Mother?" the queen asked, clearly annoyed.

Again she used that sharp tone of voice and Radhiya had to bite her tongue to keep from lashing out. It would do no good. She faced her daughter with a sigh, but managed to look her straight in the eyes.

"I'm done dwelling on the past, Sauda. I'm… it's a waste of time and my energy."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Because everything I've let myself live in and feel for the past several years have been centered on you." Radhiya felt the pounding of her heart.

"On me, why am I the cause of –" The queen stopped in midsentence as she understood, and the realization flickered in her eyes. "Ohh, I see. You're blaming yourself for what happened with me at the poisoned waterhole on the northern side." She shook her head. "Really, Mother, honestly, it happened years ago."

Radhiya shifted her weight from one paw to the other. "Yes, it did, but I now realize that though I told you how dangerous it was, you _still_ disobeyed me."

"Ahh, so it's my fault." It wasn't a question.

Her mother's eyes snapped. "I taught you right from wrong, to always listen to me because I had your best interests – your safety – at heart, but instead you followed your own way. You dishonored me, drank that water, and nearly died! So, yes, Sauda, what happened that day so long ago was your fault." She paused and finally sat in the grass. Her breathing grew heavy as she continued. "And it's time you accepted that."

Sauda licked her paw. "Kali's been dead for several years now. Accepting what happened, it being my fault won't bring her back."

"And it won't bring her mother back either. Kali's mother killed herself a few days after Kali's death by drinking that same water. She couldn't take the loss of her daughter, not that I could blame her. You were comatose, barely alive."

"Where are you going with this?"

"How many times did I tell you to tell Nkosi about your infertility?" Radhiya asked.

Sauda scoffed. "I don't know, many times, so what?"

"And when you did it was too late. You and he were already the leaders…"

"So, you want me to take responsibility for that too?"

"Yes, I do!" Radhiya shouted, almost roared. "I want you to take responsibility for the actions you've made! I raised you to be responsible, which you're not." She could feel tears brim the edges of her eyes.

"As you've said, I nearly died."

"You were also given a second chance and you blew it by not telling Nkosi before the wedding."

"And you could have stopped the betrothal, isn't that right, Mother?" Sauda sneered.

The old lioness sighed and shook her head. "Despite Habari being my best friend he was also my king. I couldn't defy him, or his wishes, no matter how many times I agonized over not doing so. But I won't grapple with that, not again. I've buried it, along with everything else."

"Ha, and how, pray tell, have you miraculously buried your guilt?"

Radhiya bowed her head. "Kipaji helped me and I thank him for it. I'm grateful." She felt herself smile.

Sauda finally sat in the grass, running a paw along the blades. "So, how was his help?"

"He listened when I told him everything. And he offered me the one thing I was never able to offer myself."

"And that was?"

"Truth, that none of it was my fault. That I had done the best I could and need not plague myself with guilt."

Sauda scoffed again. "Yeah, right, and what would he know anyway? He wasn't even here back then!"

Radhiya tried to keep her anger down. "It doesn't matter. I needed someone to hear me and he did. For the first time in my life I feel free and at peace. It's all because of him." She looked at the grass then back at her daughter. "I just wanted you to know."

"That some stranger healed you of your guilt? Do you want me to find him and thank him?"

"_I_ already thanked him. It wasn't about you, it was about me."

The queen sneered again and her eyes burned. "I bet you thanked him, an _awful_ lot."

Radhiya looked into her eyes and felt her blood boil. "Watch yourself."

"Well, if you are going to find him now, be sure he doesn't do anything sneaky. Rogues can be like that or so I'm told." With that, Sauda left the waterhole, leaving her mother there with a shocked and horrified expression on her face. Sauda made her way back to the den to rally the lionesses for a new hunt.

All the while Radhiya watched her go. It scared her that she had raised this lioness, let alone birthed her. Now, she wasn't sure if the water had changed Sauda's personality or if she would've been like this either way. She shivered, trembled and wanted to find Kipaji, but decided against it. He said he'd needed time to plan out his helping Nadia. She would give that to him. It was the least she could do anyway. But she would see him later. When she did he would sense that something was wrong and she would either hear his words of comfort, his soft gentle purr, or both. And she knew one thing with great certainty. That he was the gentlest lion she ever knew, and with what he'd done for her since his arrival she would be grateful to him the rest of her life.

Even as her paws touched the grass and the ground she could feel her heart skip a beat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jahzara found herself in the shaman's home. She looked around. This was the first time she'd ever been here and the whole structure looked like any other tree in the Valley. But this particular tree was sacred. It housed all Eastern Valley shamans, had for many generations, maybe long before the arrival of lions.

And Dumaka seemed to qualify as an Eastern Valley shaman now, which was good. Rashid needed help and didn't turn the meerkat down. He'd been here a week and he along with her family's friend worked well together. This was no longer just a single shaman's home. This tree belonged, for the first time, to two Eastern Valley shamans.

The walk had been silent and Jahzara wondered many times why she was even going through with this. But now she was here and her wondering would have to wait. Whatever their idea was she wanted them to get it over with and she had heavy doubts that it would help. She firmly believed that nothing would change, no matter what she told them. Even if it meant that Rashid would have to scream at the pride to come to their right minds and accept her as King Nkosi's daughter and the true heiress.

Finally the silence between the three animals broke.

"Okay, what's this about?" Jahzara asked as patiently as she could.

Rashid turned around and had his arms behind his back, hiding something. Dumaka just stayed where he was, beside a gourd full of water, hands behind him. He stood in his spot, rooted, patient. Rashid came up to her and revealed what he had behind his back. Jahzara looked down at it. It was a fruit of some kind. She met Rashid's eyes.

"What, am I supposed to eat that?" She tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

The elder shaman smiled. "Yes, as a matter of fact you are, my lady."

She couldn't suppress a growl at his last two words. "Rashid, don't call me that! I am not a 'my lady' or 'princess' or anything royal-related, do you understand? First the animals and now you…? Look, I know you're a shaman and everything, and that you knew my parents but my mother was not queen and that makes me a non-princess, so cut it out!"

But the monkey remained unmoved and unhurt by her outburst. He tapped his left foot. "So, that's it, then? You don't believe you're a princess, that you're the only one who can keep this realm from falling apart, or be given to another who is not meant to rule?"

The question made her mouth close shut. "Rashid," she began again in a more calm voice, "I… My father…" She was at a loss.

Rashid saw and took advantage. "Jahzara, haven't you wondered that maybe your father, when you were old enough, wanted you to know that though your mother wasn't queen, that you were his daughter and that, more than anything, gave you the right to acknowledge yourself as his daughter, as the princess of this land? That in the event if something ever happened to him he wanted not only the animals, but for _you_ to know? So that in that time you would be able to go with it, to stand up for it, and tell the pride the way your father would have done? To take what was yours by blood and by right? And to make sure no wanna-be or imposter or usurper could grab it?"

His words ran in her mind and twirled. She sat down and bowed her head, thinking. Was he right? If so, then why was she here? Couldn't he have just told her there in the savannah? _It'd have been easier,_ she thought. _But I still don't…_ She stopped her thoughts and eyed the fruit in his hand. "What's with the fruit?"

Rashid looked at it. "I could tell you, but… why don't you take a bite?" He then looked at her, seeing her worried stare. "Don't worry, it's safe. It will help you. Go ahead, take a bite."

Unsure and only taking his word for it, Jahzara lowered her head downward, sniffed the fruit, carefully stuck her teeth into it, and bit down. The juice filled her mouth as she chewed. She expected it to taste bad, but it didn't. It tasted good. She eyed Rashid who still stood smiling and took another bite until she devoured the whole thing. When she did, Rashid went to a gourd filled with water and washed his hands.

After the last bit of fruit was swallowed, Jahzara began to feel odd. She wasn't sure but she could feel herself falling. Fatigue grabbed her. It was the fruit, had to be, but she could do nothing about it. She couldn't go home either. She'd fall out of the tree and not gracefully. She decided to lie down.

Rashid stood beside the gourd of water with a proud face. It wouldn't take long for the effects of the fruit to work. He watched as Jahzara laid her head on her paws and closed her eyes.

Dumaka stepped close to him. "How long do you think?" he asked.

The monkey looked out into the horizon. It was still morning. He shrugged. "I don't know. We'll just have to wait."

So the shamans stood together, hoping and praying. It was all they could do. The rest was up to Jahzara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

At first there'd been the feeling of dizziness and fatigue. The solution was to lie down and close her eyes. With shut eyes the darkness was comforting but now her eyes opened. Jahzara picked up her head, blinked hard twice, and looked around left to right, ahead and behind her. Her ears perked up, her face fell.

Where was she? This wasn't the Eastern Valley. This… Well, she didn't know what _this_ was. Confused, she got to her feet and began walking straight while taking everything in. Wherever she was the atmosphere was beautiful. The grass was greener than the Eastern Valley's and there were trees all around, not one looking as though it'd lost any leaves or branches.

As she continued to walk something crossed her mind. The fruit had done this just as it made her tired. Whether she was dead was unclear and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Her eyes searched for any animals but there was no one. Not a creature to be seen, not even her own kind. The question that ran through her head was how she was going to get home, if that was even possible. She didn't feel dead, if it was possible to.

But Rashid had said that the fruit would help her. Yeah, help her how and where the heck was she? Jahzara felt a deep growl fill her throat. She wanted to let it out, like she wanted to let out a lot of things. Instead she settled for looking at the grass her paws were walking on. It was soft, gentle. The air was warm but not too much. It was just to her liking. The sky was blue, pure blue with no clouds at all.

Suddenly, she stopped and stared at something ahead. Whatever it was it was coming toward her. She looked harder, eyes squinting. Was it a lion? She stomped her forepaws in the grass, her tail lashing softly behind her. She felt her ears go back but just as quickly they went upward. Her whole body relaxed, her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. The figure was a lion, one she knew well. One she thought she'd never see again until she died. Tears filled her eyes and her heart pounded so loudly she could hear it in her ears.

The lion was dark brown colored with a crème muzzle, all four paws and underbelly. His mane was pitch-black and his eyes… His eyes were crystal blue like hers. He smiled and she felt herself melt under it.

"Hello, Jahzara, how are you my daughter?"

She let the tears in her eyes fall down her cheeks. Before she could think she was running to him, pressing her head under his chin and the feel of his mane caressed her face. She heard his loving purr.

"Father," she said weeping. "Father…"

They stood there for a long moment, father and daughter. Nkosi didn't care how long. He was so happy to see her again he had no words. But at last he spoke. "If you're confused, don't be. You're not dead, just asleep, thanks to Rashid's fruit. It's special, and is used only when needed. And you needed it."

She heard what he said but it was the last thing on her mind. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Jahzara." Slowly he pulled away, looked down at her, smiling more. "Come, we must talk."

She followed him, walking at his side as she'd done so many times over the last few years. She couldn't get over it. Here she was with her father, who was dead, and yet she wasn't. Then again she didn't care. She was with him again, but for how long? She scolded herself for wondering about that and, like so many times today, pushed the thought from her mind. If time here was limited she didn't want to know.

"Talk about what," she asked.

"About you and the kingdom," he said.

"I don't understand."

Nkosi sighed. "Jahzara, I know you've heard this a lot of times, but it has to be said again. You are my daughter. I was a king and it makes you a princess, with or without the title. What I did when you were old enough – training you – it wasn't for show. It was to prepare you for the future and to let you know that I would be entrusting my entire kingdom to you one day." He stopped and looked at her, hard and straight. He hoped there was seriousness in his eyes, not just his words. She had to believe his face, his expression, when he spoke. "To _you_, Jahzara, not to Adawa, Tisha or Safiya… To you, my daughter, a carrier of the royal bloodline of the Eastern Valley. I wanted you to have what I inherited. A legacy that has stood for many generations, a legacy that will fall unless you step up…" His ears fell and his eyes grew sad. He glanced at her, something sad playing on his lips. "You still won't acknowledge yourself, will you?"

The pain in his eyes brought a terrible ache to her heart and she could feel it spread to every part of her body. She wasn't sure but his pain was slowly becoming hers. "I…" No words. She couldn't trust herself. He had spoken the truth and it hurt, cutting very deep.

He stared ahead once more. "Your mother… Yes, she wasn't queen, but she was mine, and for me that was enough."

Jahzara still didn't speak.

His eyes found hers again. "I loved your mother, Jahzara. I loved her more than anything else in the world. Then she birthed you, our daughter, then both of you became my life. I would have done anything for you. Your mother was and is the light of my life and you… You were the cub who stole my heart when my eyes fell upon you when you were born. Do you know what your name means?"

She nodded. "'Blessed princess'…"

"And blessed is what you are. Princess is what you are. The name fits so well. I gave you that name though it's the mothers name their cubs."

"But… you and mom aren't with me anymore. I don't feel blessed and being a princess…"

Nkosi looked down at the grass. "True, your mother and I aren't with you among the living, but we're with you always. We live in you and in the stars you see at night. We're _always_ there."

Again, Jahzara nodded. In a way, it made sense. Whenever she looked up at the stars she felt a sense of peace. It was a peace that had made her sleep easier in the last few days. She too looked at the grass and then back at him.

"That's why, isn't it?" she asked.

"What," Nkosi said, having not heard.

"That's why the pride won't accept me, because Mother wasn't queen."

Her father nodded gravelly. "Yes, that's right. We… Sauda was my mate, the queen, but our marriage… It was a betrothal, Jahzara. My father set it up, without mine and Sauda's consent. He just up and did it. Not even my mother knew and she was his queen."

It was something she'd never heard, not even among the lionesses in their gossip talk. Betrothed… then what –?

"When my father disappeared from the lands, Rashid told me that I couldn't lift the betrothal – get rid of it. Only the king before me could. Well, he was gone and my mother, sadly, was also unable to nothing. It pained her for a long time and I imagine it still does. Anyway, Sauda and I were married and named the new rulers. But I didn't love her and she didn't love me. We were stuck in a loveless marriage. I tried to make it work, but to no avail." He turned to the side. "Then I discovered she was infertile. I couldn't divorce her, but I also couldn't stay with her. Then your mother got hurt hunting and we started bonding, even though we grew up together. After spending some time with her I realized I was falling in love with her. One night while talking she told me she loved me. I in turn told her about Sauda, about my fears that the kingdom would fall without someone of royal blood to take my place…"

"You had a relationship," Jahzara said. She looked at him, knowingly. "It had to be kept secret." She'd heard everything he said and it all made perfect sense. She believed it, had to. These were the missing pieces to her parents' love and relationship.

Nkosi felt himself smile. "Nyari was and is everything I could ever want. She helped me in the political matters where Sauda never did. She wasn't interested, but your mother was, always. I couldn't have gotten through the hard times without her. We even walked the kingdom together, but we had to be careful. Then when you were born we had our suspicions that the pride knew you were my child as much as Nyari's. We didn't care and still loved each other and you very much, with all our hearts."

"And we always will," said another voice.

Her father looked up while her eyes grew wide and she had to turn away. Her heart pounded but softly this time. Like before, tears filled her eyes and she made no move to stop them. She waited, frozen.

"Jahzara, my daughter… you grew up so wonderfully. I guess I have your father to thank for that."

"I tried," said Nkosi.

"Jahzara, sweetheart, it's all right. Turn around, please."

She shut her eyes, couldn't will herself to comply. It was a voice she hadn't heard in years, yet it was the same voice that used to lull her to sleep at night, used to keep her from crying when Adawa and Tisha picked on her. She gritted her teeth, took a deep breath, and finally turned.

There she was and she was still the same. Her fur was not as brown as she remembered but her face, her complexion and her eyes were just as loving, warm and inviting. Her father had just finished a loving nuzzle and now they were staring at her. _She_ was staring at her with that face.

At last her composure broke and she ran to her, sobbing all the way. She buried her face in that shoulder and wept like a cub. She felt her place a paw on her back and purr. No words. This was her. This was her mother! Jahzara shut her eyes tighter and let out her pain, her grief over having lost her so long ago.

"It's all right, Jahzara," Nyari said, looking at Nkosi. "It's okay."

"Mother," the lioness sobbed. "Mother…" She couldn't contain herself. She wouldn't try. Her body shook.

"I have missed you."

"I've missed you too." She sighed, sniffed, opened her eyes, and slowly pulled back.

Nyari paused for a moment to let Jahzara regain her composure and then she continued. "Your father is right about everything. He and Sauda were betrothed, but for the wrong reasons. He and I fell in love, something I don't regret and never will." She eyed Jahzara. "You are a princess, no matter what anyone else says. You're the only one who can lead the pride and bring in a new era for the kingdom. Sweetheart, you must recognize it. Without a lion or lioness of royal blood, the kingdom and everything in it will fall."

Jahzara stepped back. These words coming from her parents who were dead… She in a place that could only be the other side… She'd heard her father speak the words of her being the only one all her life, but that was it. It had just been just him telling her until a week ago. Now, in the real world in which she lived, the animals were acknowledging her. She would be glad to accept it, she admitted to herself, if it weren't for the pride.

"What about the pride? How do I convince them?" she heard herself ask.

Nkosi spoke. "My mother, or Sauda's mother Radhiya, or both, can help. He glanced at Nyari, who nodded and he continued. "They know the truth, they know everything. You won't be alone when you convince the pride."

"The one who found your father, Kambiri, he and his friends have done well in the lands," said Nyari with a smile.

Nkosi nodded. "Yes, they have. I knew they would. I could see a lot of good in Kambiri, the way he spoke, in his eyes. He's a good lion, so are his friends and the meerkat." He stepped up to Jahzara. "You need him, daughter, more than you know. Taking back the kingdom, should you choose to – and I hope you do – you'll need all the help you can get."

She looked at him.

"When he wants to help, don't push him away. He cares about you."

"I don't love him, Father."

The lion's eyes went wide a little. "I didn't say that, but," he smiled, his eyes twinkling like the stars, "you never know." He saw Nyari look at him, rolling her eyes playfully but there was love showing.

Jahzara wasn't sure if she should growl at her father for that comment or not. So she chose the latter. Then she thought of what they'd said. She had a question for herself. The animals weren't acknowledging her for their benefit or because of what her father had told them about her were they? No, they weren't and for the last week she had seen it. They were acknowledging it because they believed it, because they knew the truth. That she was the rightful heiress. Their acknowledgment was no trick. They had seen what she and the pride had not. What they had seen was something far deeper, something not on the surface. They had searched within. So if she believed it, here and now, would she still when she woke up? Was it possible she would wake up?

She turned from them and walked away, not far, just enough to get some distance and think. She sat in the grass, a warm breeze blowing around her, wrapping her in its embrace.

Everything fell into place and she understood it with a clarity she thought would always be lost on her. Why hadn't her grandmother Nadia, or her adopted grandmother Radhiya, tell her any of this? That her father and the queen were betrothed, that the queen was infertile and that it allowed her father to turn to Nyari, her mother, fall in love with her, and through that love birth her? Why hadn't they told her?

_Maybe they were afraid,_ she thought. _Either that or they didn't think it mattered to me, that I would still love my parents no matter what._ And she did, always would. This didn't change that. It never would. She wouldn't let it.

Her ears flickered, her whiskers twitched and the breeze grew a little. Everything else was quiet, even her parents behind her. It occurred to her that now, for the first time, she was seeing the truth for what it was: that her parents had done absolutely no wrong. She knew they didn't, but Adawa teasing her about it hadn't helped in her belief. It had fallen a little over time, very slowly but she never surrendered or allow it to drop completely. When he harassed her the day she came out of the eastern graves from her private grieving, she'd stood up for them and their love. But hearing the truth of their relationship from her father now had made her action that day all the more right and true.

Now her parents' words rang in her head.

_You're the only one…_

_You're a princess… recognize it…_

Could she? Did she have a choice?

_Without a lion or lioness of royal blood, the kingdom and everything in it will fall…_

So… she was the only one because she had royal blood in her? Adawa didn't nor did Tisha or Safiya, just her! Clearly, her father had accepted his destiny, though both his parents were leaders of the land. What about her? Was her mother, in a way, queen, just not in name? Her father seemed to think so, as did her grandmother Nadia, even Rashid. Was the pride really so stubborn and that hard-headed? Didn't they know the consequences that would befall the lands without a true heir, or worse, the wrong one, namely Adawa, whom they wanted as their king?

An image of the dark gray lion on the royal stone filled her mind. She imagined him roaring his kingship. Nausea built up in her, the image making her sick. She willed it away, shut her eyes and opened them a moment later. There was something new and she could feel it all through her body.

They were right. Her parents, her dead parents, whom she was able to see in this place, were right! Royal blood did flow through her, whether her mother was queen or not. And her parents loved each other so much they'd risked gossip and whatever else not only for themselves but for her too. For their only daughter!

_I am their daughter… I am Nkosi's daughter… I am the Princess of the Eastern Valley._

She wanted to face her parents and tell them that she was now, for the first time, in the right place, and, at long last, accepted the truth. But she had no words to express her feelings. Instead, she turned back to them, their eyes still on her and took three steps to them.

Jahzara took in a large breath, let it out slowly, closed her eyes and roared loudly, thunderously.

The roar shook the ground beneath Nkosi and Nyari's feet, but they knew what the roar meant and it brought beaming and proud smiles to their faces. Nkosi's eyes filled not only with tears but with love and pride. Nyari's too.

Their blessed princess had, finally, acknowledged her heritage to herself! Nkosi stepped close to Nyari and licked her cheek. She licked his in return and they nuzzled.

When the roar was finished, only its echo remaining, Jahzara opened her eyes again, looked upon her parents and came to them, heart pounding and adrenaline coursing through her. Neither lion nor lioness spoke. Instead, they embraced.

Nkosi put a paw on his daughter's back and she rubbed the side of her head in his mane. He purred and she pulled back, allowing him to kiss her cheek. "My daughter," he said with a warm, loving smile.

"Father," she said then she went to her mother and received the same embrace.

"We're so proud of you," said Nyari, kissing her daughter on her other cheek.

Jahzara drew in a small breath, which came out in relief, great peace and excitement. "I never thought I could do it. But I'm glad I did. I feel… good. Is this how you felt, Dad?"

Nkosi nodded. "Yes, but I also felt scared. It's okay to feel that, don't be afraid to."

"I won't and I'll do whatever I can to help the kingdom. It needs it. It needs a lot of things."

"Yes, and you can bring those things, Jahzara. We know it, and we'll be watching in the stars."

"I know." She smiled. Then it fell. "It's time, isn't it?" she asked. "For me to go…"

Nkosi and Nyari looked at each other, nodding solemnly. "Yes, it is," said Nkosi. "You must."

"I know that too… but I don't want to."

Nyari nuzzled her. "You'll see us again when it's your time. Until then you have your whole life ahead of you."

"I won't let you down," Jahzara said. "I promise."

Her mother smiled. "We know you won't."

"So, how am I supposed to leave?" She didn't want to ask.

Nkosi said, "Follow us." He turned and with Nyari on one side, Jahzara on the other, he walked through the grass, eyeing the trees, then his mate and daughter. He wished it all turned out different but wishing was in vain. He shrugged it off. He would enjoy this moment for as long as he could and like Nyari said, they would see her again. They would be a family for eternity, but not now.

Jahzara looked on her parents. It was paining her to leave, but she had no choice. She had a life to live, a kingdom to claim. Her life was far from over. She would miss them just the same.

"Here it is," her father said. "The stream…"

Jahzara stepped up to it. It was no ordinary stream she ever saw. There was water, but not the kind she was used to seeing. This water streamed in multiple colors. _Beautiful,_ she thought. She knew what had to be done.

"I drink it."

Nyari nodded. "Yes."

"Once you have you'll fall into a deep sleep, like what happened with the fruit," Nkosi said.

Jahzara nodded, stared into the water, watched the colors swirl around and mix together. It was breathtaking, an amazing display. She drank. The water was cool and warm simultaneously. She raised her head, licked her maw. She wasn't sure if she should drink more, but the water tasted good, better than any water in the Valley. Warmth spread through her body and she started feeling tired. She stepped back and laid down at the bank of the stream, head on her paws. She heard her parents speak.

"We love you, Jahzara," said her mother. "We're always with you." She licked her daughter's head.

"No father could ask for a better daughter," said Nkosi. He, too, licked her head.

Their words, their gentle licks, and their faces burned in her mind. It was enough to make her close her eyes. Like before she could feel herself drifting. She was going back to the other side.

Back home to claim her father's kingdom, at long last, as hers.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Slowly, she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the tree wall. Standing beside it was the monkey and meerkat, the shamans. Blinking once, twice, then three times to make sure she was, in fact, back in the real world, and making sure the two animals who were staring at her were not figments of her imagination, she carefully picked up her head.

She wasn't sure whether to rise to her feet, but the trip she'd taken… _Better not take a chance at rising too quickly,_ she thought.

Her mouth parted and she spoke. "Rashid, Dumaka…"

The shamans looked at each other and then Rashid stared at her, asking, "Jahzara, are you okay?"

The lioness considered his words with care. _Was_ she okay? Yes, more than okay. What she went through on the other side… only the monkey and the meerkat would understand. They were, after all, spiritual creatures and it was because of them, or Rashid, that she had spent that time in the afterlife. To answer the question, 'Was she okay?' how could she?

Her parents' faces filled her mind and their words rang in her ears. The same determination she had felt there, in that place, was with her now and she allowed it to go all the way through her body, from head to tail. In the real world she could still hear the echo of the roar she had sounded. It was the roar of acceptance, of her father's legacy, of the destiny she had finally acknowledged. She felt different, more in tune to the world around her.

Pawing the ground she rose to her paws and turned away from Rashid and Dumaka, ears going back, then forward again. She stared out into the lands. From what she could see in the sky, the way the colors were starting to change, it was early afternoon. She'd been asleep and in the afterlife for a long time, but it was worth it. Only there was she able to accept everything: Her father's kingship, her parents' love, the fact that her mother was queen, just not in name, her birth, and finally who her father longed and hoped for her to be.

Jahzara continued stared at her father's lands. _My lands…_ she thought.

A week ago the words, even in her head, would have seemed foreign, but now they seemed right and true. She would speak them aloud. Not only would Rashid and Dumaka would be the first witnesses to hear, but the first to see her transformation from a lioness who'd been unsure of her future in the pride to… What would she call herself? The answer came on the cool breeze of the air.

_Princess… Princess of the Eastern Valley kingdom… King Nkosi's heiress, his and Nyari's daughter._

Jahzara turned back to Rashid and Dumaka, standing still, not speaking for a moment.

With one long look Rashid knew something was different. She hadn't woken, looking somber as she'd been before. He peered harder, into her eyes. What he saw made him rock back on his heels for a moment. He thought he was going to pass out. Was he seeing things or did she look more like her father, his great king? The look in her eyes reminded him of the same look Nkosi had given him when he accepted the kingship. Did she –?

He continued to peer, harder. He had to know. Where Jahzara's eyes had been dull and uncertain earlier in the day, a fire had replaced it. There was determination, a want, which could only mean one thing. Rashid wanted to shout, to leap for joy and hug his meerkat friend in triumph. The fruit had worked once again! But he was able to control his happiness. He wished Jahzara would speak, to confirm verbally what he had seen in her eyes.

The lioness smiled. "Rashid, Dumaka, from now on I want you both to acknowledge me as King Nkosi's daughter, his heiress, and the rightful leader of this realm." She then turned back, her eyes on the lands. She spoke over her shoulder. "This kingdom is mine. No one else's, and it's time that is recognized by everyone."

Rashid felt Dumaka's hand on his arm. He touched the meerkat's shoulder. For a second he was unable to speak and then he said, "I understand, my lady." There was no snarl and she didn't whirl around with anger flashing in her eyes. Relief passed over him. All things would be different now.

Jahzara faced them again, took a step upward, then another, and sat down. She looked at them intently. "This kingdom needs a lot of change. Since the animals have always believed me to be the heiress, my father's daughter, I will have no problem gaining their trust. They've only been telling me things were fine to hide the fact that everything is not. And I know they aren't. I can see it in their eyes. They've been afraid to tell me the truth because I didn't accept the truth about myself. Now that I have I begin to work with them on their problems."

"What about the pride, your highness?" asked Dumaka. Though he'd lived in Rashid's home for a week it didn't take someone smart to tell him that the pride disliked Jahzara because of her parents' relationship. The way he saw it, the whole assembly of lions and lionesses ought to be ashamed. He dearly hoped Jahzara had a plan.

The brown lioness smiled. "It won't be easy if I talk to them." For the first time she shrugged. "Which is why I think it would be best if my grandmother Nadia and Sauda's mother talk to them. I'll be watching, of course and when the time is right I will speak."

Rashid rubbed the back of his neck. "Jahzara, should I –"

"I appreciate the offer, Rashid, but no."

He gave a nod.

"However," she continued, "I will need your advice on a few things later on."

Again he nodded and she faced the opening of the tree. "The kingdom needs to be taken care of first, then the pride…" She sighed. "As I said there's a lot of work that needs to be done."

"We will help however we can," said Dumaka.

"I know and I appreciate it."

"About you needing my help," Rashid started, "if I may ask…"

An ear flickered and she spoke without turning. "On changing some of the optional laws of this kingdom, if possible…"

Rashid's mouth fell open. Changing the laws? Why, what for? Was it possible? "I…" He was at a loss for words. "I'll…" He hung his head, uncertain.

Jahzara turned, came up and nudged him. "It's ok; it doesn't have to happen now."

He looked up at her. "I'll do what I can to come up with something."

"Thank you."

He managed a smile. "You're welcome." When she stepped back he bowed. "My lady…"

Dumaka did the same.

"Also, Rashid is it possible you could visit the cheetahs?" the lioness asked.

"Um, sure, yes, which cheetah did you want me –?"

Jahzara smiled. "Erevu, my father's majordomo. It's time he come back to work. I'm going to need him. Tell him that King Nkosi's daughter is stepping up to her father's position."

"I will."

"Good. I'll let you know how everything goes." And with no other words she leapt out of the tree.

Rashid finally moved, going to where she'd looked out into the lands, following her running form with his eyes. His heart beat. He couldn't believe it. The fruit had worked, but it was more than that. He'd had a feeling she wouldn't tell them or anyone else what she'd seen, but he had a clue.

Putting a hand over his chest he closed his eyes. "Nkosi… you and Nyari… She saw you and you helped her see the truth about who she was." When he opened his eyes he could feel tears. He raised his eyes to the skies and the heavens above. "Thank you, Creator. Thank you." The tears fell.

Dumaka came up beside him. "Everything will be different now, won't it?"

Rashid nodded. "Yes." He looked down at his friend with a smile. "For the better, Dumaka, for the better…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No one, not even Kambiri, Tayari, or even Dumaka knew that Kipaji was a good tracker. In fact he didn't know himself. He just thought he was good when he came up to someone without a sound.

Nadia didn't even see or smell him until he was at her side, staring ahead. What was he doing here, and standing next to her?

_He should be with Radhiya,_ she thought to herself with surprise on her face. Her childhood friend and this gray lion seemed to have a connection. A connection that happened only once in a lifetime, twice if one was lucky. She would be happy for Radhiya should anything come out of her friendship with Kipaji. If anything she deserved it.

But for her, the former queen of the Eastern Valley… Habari, her late mate… She would always be stuck on him. Seven years together, from cubhood to his disappearance…Moving on from that had proved a great challenge, whether she did it with someone new, or alone as she had for the last few years. She'd realized long ago that no lion, if she loved him or not, could ever take Habari's place.

She glanced toward Kipaji. He stood completely still, his whiskers sometimes flickering, but nothing else. Was he waiting for something, for her to talk? Is that why he was here?

"Kipaji," she began, and he turned. She stared into his eyes and took a step back.

"It's all right, Nadia." His voice was warm, gentle, reassuring.

But she didn't feel reassured. Why should she be scared or worried, and of _him_? He was friends with the two younger lions who carried her son home and then to the pridal graves on the eastern side of the kingdom.

She found her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"To help you…"

"Why, what makes you think I need it?"

He smiled and then it faded. "You do, Nadia. You're carrying a large weight on your shoulders and it's time to let it slide off. Your heart aches because of the past. It's time you be free of it."

The lioness took another step back. His words, though frightening, were also filled with truth. But how could he help her? Did he expect her to…? Realization flashed in her eyes and she understood. He expected her to tell him everything. But could she trust him with something so sacred, so deep?

"No offense, Kipaji, but why should I trust you? You hardly know me."

The gray lion nodded deeply, slowly. "True, but deep down, you know you need help. Deep down, you want to be free of your guilt over your son and his betrothal to the queen." He paused for a moment, sat and studied her. "You didn't want your mate to do it, did you?"

Her mouth fell open. How did he know that? Did Radhiya tell him? "Kipaji, don't get me wrong, I really appreciate what you –"

"You wanted to stop him, but as queen you couldn't overstep and risk his anger. His action – betrothing your only son to a lioness like Sauda – I imagine it pained you for many days… even after Habari's disappearance."

She turned away. "Kipaji, please, stop."

But he didn't. He couldn't. It had taken him all day, and following her at a distance to figure out how he was going to help, what he was going to say. He wouldn't back down. Her guilt had to end.

"You've been talking with Radhiya, haven't you?" Nadia finally asked, still not looking at him. "She's told you everything?"

"She told me about Sauda, about the poisoned waterhole. And she only told me what she felt I needed to know in order to help _you_."

"She knows me better than I know myself." She shut her eyes and shuffled a paw in the grass. "Why are you doing this?"

Kipaji's ears went back but his gaze didn't change nor did the look in his eyes. "Because you want to let go of the past and not many would understand the weight you carry. Only a few would, am I right? Just your shaman, Rashid, and Radhiya… that's it…"

Nadia opened her eyes and looked at him, amazed. He was a rogue, knew nothing of pridal life, yet he was talking as if he'd been a part of a pride, part of this one, all along. What kind of lion was he?

He continued. "I'm here because Radhiya wants me to help you. She hurts over the pain you still carry."

"My pain, Kipaji, what about hers…?"

"She is healed from hers," he said.

The lioness's eyes widened as she asked, "How?"

"I helped her. As I said she told me what happened with Sauda. When she was through I weighed everything she said and ultimately told her that none of it was her fault. It wasn't, Nadia, but I'm sure you know that. Sauda made her own choices when she was a cub, just as she does now as an adult."

Nadia gritted her teeth, clenched her jaw, and sighed. "I know what happened with Sauda wasn't Radhiya's fault, Kipaji, but what does that have to do with –"

"Choice, Nadia," the gray lion said firmly, softly. "It has to do with choice."

Her eyes snapped, her voice following. "So you're saying I made the choice to not stop my mate from ruining our son's life?"

"No, I am not saying that at all. Let me ask you a question. If you had told Habari not to betroth your son to Sauda, would he have listened? You were his wife, the queen of the Eastern Valley."

She was about to speak, opening her mouth then closing it several times. Sighing softly, she sat down in the grass, contemplating, thinking and musing. His question made sense. It was something she hadn't even thought about, not then, not now. So she thought. Would Habari _have_ listened to her, if she'd spoken her worry of betrothing Nkosi? What would he have said?

She closed her eyes again, imagining Habari's face. It had been four years since he disappeared but she would never forget his face. Her last memory was the two of them settling down in the royal chambers to sleep. She'd kissed his cheek, he'd done the same to her, and their eyes closed. The next morning when she woke he was gone, disappeared, never heard from again.

Though she could see Habari's face in her mind she couldn't remember their last conversation, if they had one. What she did remember in the quiet of the area in which she and Kipaji were, Nadia got to her paws and walked a few steps away. She turned her head back, looking over her shoulder to see if he would follow, but he didn't. She was glad. She needed to be alone, to think, and he understood.

Her heart ached as she remembered the day she and Habari summoned Radhiya to tell her about the betrothal and their approval. They'd laid out the agreement and Radhiya had been happy about it. But the morning her friend told her about Sauda, what the poisonous water had done to her body so long ago, something she never told Habari, Nadia now realized that Radhiya's happiness had been false. It had been for her and Habari's benefit. Radhiya had also said that it was Habari who approached her and asked if betrothing their children was a good idea. Her friend had no choice but to say yes. To say otherwise would have…

Nadia's heart pounded in her chest causing pain but she allowed it. She had to. She'd allowed herself to not feel hardly anything these last few years and it sickened her, made her feel ashamed and filthy. But as she continued to remember the day they'd laid out the betrothal and Radhiya had left when it was all said and done, it was Habari who'd had doubts. It was he who showed concern about whether the betrothal would work. She'd had her doubts too, but never voiced them. Habari had.

Something struck her. If he was so bothered, so worried and concerned, why did they go through with it? Why didn't they find Radhiya and tell her they – Habari – had a change of heart? Why didn't they say the whole thing was wrong, that they were making a mistake? That Nkosi and Sauda's feelings weren't even considered? He'd asked her if they had done the right thing, if something good could come from it.

Nadia lowered her head, her emotions falling, rising then falling again. She felt her heart break, the ache growing. _We didn't do the right thing, Habari, _she thought._ We destroyed Nkosi's future by betrothing him to Sauda… What you saw when they were young, my love, it was just friendship. They were only cubs and Sauda had risen from a three month coma…_

Kipaji's words came to mind. _Choice… it has to do with choice…_

Nadia clenched her eyes tighter shut, then opened them a heartbeat later. Habari said they all had free will. It was the same as choice. Sauda had chosen to drink the poisoned water, Habari had chosen to betroth her to Nkosi, and she… She'd made the silent and heart wrenching choice not to stand up for her son, for his freedom to choose a mate all his own.

Habari had had doubts and didn't act on them. Anger filled her. Was that why he left? Because he couldn't handle what he had done to their only son and not facing up to it he left like a coward? The assumption never crossed her mind. She'd been too shocked then to even consider it, let alone anything else. Had Nkosi assumed the same? The ache spread to the rest of her heart, numbing her.

Nkosi never blamed her for agreeing with his father in the betrothal. He had, in his own way, forgiven her, though she'd done as much wrong as Habari. The son who should have hated her instead forgave. Nkosi told her not to wallow in guilt but she had. She had chosen to. Was it time to let go? To admit to herself that it was all Habari's idea and that she herself had done all she could to talk him out of it? Could she bury all of this?

The pain in her chest, the spreading of the ache was too much and she let out a soft cry. She couldn't stay this way forever, in the guilt. Was Radhiya free of her guilt? She had yet to see… but if her childhood friend was, then what about her? Was there hope? Radhiya was worried… of course she'd be. They were the last of their generation, though many of the lionesses were a few years younger than they and a small few were a bit older. Her own mother said things happened for a reason. Was this, the predicament they were all in part of that? Life was a mystery.

A question came. How could she help Jahzara gain her father's throne if she was still trapped in the past, by what Habari had done?

The answer was simple and it slammed into her mind like the stomping of an antelope's hoof to her head. She couldn't. There was no way. She'd be useless and Jahzara didn't need that. Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Habari," she said softly. "I'm sorry. We were wrong. Wherever you are, if you're still alive, out there somewhere, you're letting it eat away at you. Not me, my love, not anymore. I can't afford it, neither can my – our – granddaughter. It's over."

She let the tears fall freely, opened her eyes, and stared at the afternoon sky. The sight was beautiful, peaceful. She could feel her pain and guilt ease and lessen. Kipaji was still behind her, waiting. Now she knew the truth. Habari had made a terrible mistake and had run, while she, though supporting him, had lived with it all these years. But now she finally let go. She breathed in the air through her nose and let it out through her mouth.

She faced Kipaji and stepped toward him. "Nkosi and Sauda were betrothed for the wrong reasons. I know he wanted to make it work, but couldn't. I supported him in his relationship with Nyari, knowing what it would bring. Habari… he didn't think of the consequences. He only saw what his eyes wanted him to see." She met the gray lion's eyes. "I loved my son. I loved him enough to tell him he and Nyari made a good couple, which they did. I loved them both enough to care for Jahzara."

Kipaji breathed in the afternoon air. "So… does this mean you forgive yourself?" he asked.

Nadia nodded. "Yes, I guess it does. I do. If Nkosi, my own son, could forgive me, then…"

He smiled. "Well done, Nadia." He stepped back and bowed.

Nadia came up to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Kipaji. Because of you I was able to look inside myself."

"You chose to."

She stepped back. "You asked the right question. The past is the past and it is something I have learned from. Radhiya too, I'm sure." She turned from him for a moment. "How is she doing?"

"I saw her this morning and she was fine."

"She asked you to help me."

He nodded. "She did. And I was glad to."

"She loves me like a sister and I love her likewise. She's been through so much. We both have."

"Now the past won't follow you, either of you, like shadows. How does it feel?"

Nadia looked up at the sky. She felt… "Good, really good…" She turned back to him, astonished. "How do you do it?"

"Do what, Nadia?"

"Help the way you do."

Kipaji laughed softly. "Honestly, I don't know. Born for it, I guess."

She smiled. "Yes, yes you were."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jahzara wasn't sure where to find Kambiri. He could be on any side of the kingdom.

Not wanting to let the trouble of not being able to find him bother her, she instead took to walking in no particular direction. Ever since she left the shaman's tree she just wanted to walk, to get the same feel her father had gotten so many times. The grass was soft under her paws, the blades sometimes tickling her forelegs. She paid it no mind. She was seeing things in a whole new light, a light she wouldn't want quenched for anything. The kingdom looked different to her, as if she was seeing it with new eyes. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

So this is what her father found so intriguing – the beauty, the majesty, the great sense and feeling of peace. She never allowed herself to experience it, thinking she was unworthy. She knew better now. The kingdom was beautiful even in the rays of the setting sun.

She wanted to rush home, to talk to her grandmother, both blood and adopted, not to mention her dear friend Safiya, and tell them the news. She wanted to tell them that she was more than ready to accept and take her father's position as the new ruler of the Valley. She wanted to tell Kambiri that when she joined him on his patrols and talked with the animals on whichever side that she would no longer flinch or turn away or growl or do anything negative when they called her princess. She was and, ready to let them know, though they had from the beginning.

Most of all, as much as it scared her, she was ready to let the pride know. They had dismissed and brought negativity on her parents' love and it was clear, from her parents' words that the pride did not know about Sauda's infertility, and why was anyone's guess. Her father had not said. Perhaps he didn't know either, but it didn't matter. The queen did not tell the pride about something so great a matter. It wasn't a good quality in any leader.

Her father didn't have enough time on this side to set the pride straight and tell them everything. But she would and it would not be easy. She would need help and knew the perfect ones who could, if they wanted. She would talk to them, and maybe, her plan to change the kingdom for the better would begin.

Licking her maw, feeling the dryness there and in her throat, Jahzara stopped and looked around. A waterhole lay to her right ten feet away and she walked toward it. Even the water tasted different to her tongue. It was cooler and filled with a freshness that made her drink more. It was as though she had been without water for days and now was refreshed. She lapped up the water as quickly as she could then raised her head, water dripping from her chin and whiskers, satisfied.

She was about to move on when she saw Kambiri on the other side. Though he was a good distance from her she couldn't mistake his walk – alert, but relaxed. She wondered if he saw her or smelled her scent in the air. She left the waterhole and ran, then trotted, stopping when she was a few steps from him. He looked tired.

"Afternoon, Jahzara, how did your meeting with Rashid and Dumaka go?" he asked without turning his head.

She didn't ask how he knew it was her behind him. A few more quick steps and they were side by side. Jahzara glanced at him. "It went well," she said, then paused for effect, hoping he would ask more. He didn't and she was grateful. She wouldn't know how to explain it.

"That's good," he said. "In case you're wondering, and I'm sure you are, I patrolled and everything is fine. Some animals I saw along the way asked about you. I said that you had an important meeting with the shaman."

Jahzara nodded surprised but not so much. "Oh, thank you. What did they –"

"Many of them hoped you would be around tomorrow."

"I take it they told you everything was fine… which it isn't, but they won't admit that."

Kambiri looked down at the grass. "Yes," he said lowly. He wished she would accept the fact that she was King Nkosi's daughter, that she was the only one who could lead the kingdom. _How much longer, Nkosi? What has to happen in order for her to – _But his thoughts were interrupted as she spoke.

"They won't have to lie anymore after tomorrow, Kambiri," she said.

He turned to her. "What do you mean?" He could feel anxiety run through him. Adrenaline wasn't far behind.

"Thanks to Rashid and Dumaka… their talk got through to me. I am my father's daughter, his heiress, and it's time I tell the animals so they can get the help they need."

Kambiri's eyes grew bright with hope. Yes! This was what he'd been praying for. That she would acknowledge herself, and she finally had. _Thank the Creator,_ he thought to himself and he smiled. "That's great, Jahzara."

She nodded. "Yes, it is. I feel different, better."

His ears went back. "It's probably a little early to ask this, but, do you have any plans to help the animals, the kingdom?"

During her walk she'd thought about it and some ideas. Knowing she could trust him she decided to share. "I asked Rashid if he could visit the cheetahs, to see Erevu and let him know of the… well, of me stepping up to Father's position as leader. And since Erevu was my father's majordomo, I'd trust no better animal than him to help get things started as far as the kingdom is concerned. My father trusted him with the same thing."

Kambiri searched his memory. He'd seen the cheetah once before. "He was at your father's memorial service, with a female cheetah, his mate?"

"Yes. They were also at my mother's memorial."

"So, you send for Erevu, then what?"

"Erevu does for me what he did for my father."

"That sounds like a good plan, Jahzara," Kambiri said with a warm smile. "I will help however I can."

She looked at him. "I know you will." Then she nudged him. "Thank you."

He dipped his head. "It's my pleasure."

"Also, I would like to meet with you, Tayari and Safiya tomorrow morning. I would do it tonight, but tomorrow would be better. Until then I don't want you to tell either of them my plan to bring the kingdom back into balance. I want to surprise them, Saffy especially."

Kambiri smirked. "This will be a grand surprise for her. What about Lady Nadia, or the queen's mother?"

Jahzara thought for a moment. "I shall tell them tomorrow as well, but tonight," she let out a deep sigh, "I'm going to tell my grandmother that there will be no need for her to stay in the royal chambers." She breathed deeply. "I'm pretty certain I'll be comfortable to sleep there alone."

"They're your chambers now," he said quietly. Then he looked at her. "But I won't leave my spot." His face darkened. "I don't want to give Adawa the satisfaction."

"Thank you, Kambiri."

"The changes will happen tomorrow?" he asked for clarification.

She nodded deeply, closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again, staring ahead. He followed her gaze. They were nearing the caves, where the pride was gathered. "Yes," she said and she looked at him. "The changes start tomorrow."

In spite of himself Kambiri felt a chill roll over his back; sink into his bones, nerves and every muscle in his body. This wasn't the lioness he met a week ago. She was no longer the fragile, grieving daughter, questioning her future and avoiding the title she so rightly deserved.

No, Jahzara had experienced something other than a talk with the shamans. How or what Kambiri didn't know, but the lioness walking beside him carried herself with a newfound confidence, a special strength and a dignity he'd seen in a lioness only one other time.

He'd seen it in his like sister, Adaeze, the queen of the Northern Valley. Where her name meant 'King's daughter' from birth, Jahzara, the 'Blessed princess' had, at long last, acknowledged herself as the Eastern Valley king's daughter and was not only talking, but walking like it too.

He had lived in the presence of royalty in his homeland, and here, in a place he was slowly beginning to call home, he was in the presence of royalty again. He felt honored and humbled.

In expectation, King Nkosi's words came back. _Help my daughter gain the throne…_ And he knew exactly how to do that. He would help her shape the kingdom. He would patrol the borders and do whatever it took to keep her safe from foreign enemies, and enemies within the pride. A lion, a king he only met for a few minutes had given him an important mission and finally, he would carry it out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

At night, as soon as the pride settled down to sleep, Jahzara gave her grandmother a look the older lioness knew well. She followed the younger outside and they sat in the warm air not far from the den.

"What is it, Jahzara?" the former leader asked.

"I want to thank you for staying in Dad's chambers with me. It's really helped, but I think I'm ready to sleep alone."

Nadia stared at her. "Are you sure?"

Jahzara nodded. "Yes, I am. Besides, I can't, nor will I, ask you to sleep in the chamber forever. That wouldn't be fair, and Dad would not have wanted it."

"True, he wouldn't have," Nadia said softly. "Will you be all right, then?"

"Yes, I think so, and Kambiri will still be sleeping at the chamber's entrance, so…"

Her grandmother smiled. "Yes, I have noticed him there. It is nice of him to do that." She looked out at the lands, then to the night sky above, which was filled with stars. "He's a good lion, as are his friends."

After a small silence, Nadia yawned and faced her son's daughter. "Well, I'm going to find a place to sleep. Good night, Jahzara." She nuzzled the young lioness and went into the den. Kipaji and Tayari were at the entrance, both sleeping peacefully. She saw Radhiya at the back and stepped over the lionesses to get to her.

"I was going to mention this earlier, but you look better," said Radhiya.

"The strange thing is that I _feel_ better. Is this how you felt?"

Her friend nodded. "Yes."

"I understand why you trust Kipaji."

"Well, he does have a way with words, a way to make you think."

"Yes, he does. Oh, I'm not staying in Nkosi's chambers. Jahzara told me she's okay sleeping alone now."

"You mentioned that Rashid and the meerkat Dumaka want to help her. How is that?"

Nadia shrugged. "They told me they'd help her today. I think they did. Didn't she look different to you?"

"Maybe a little, guess we'll know more tomorrow."

Then they parted, Radhiya going to her spot while Nadia found a corner in the far back, just near the cave in which Jahzara was born. She laid her head on her paws, thinking. She did feel better and had Kipaji to thank for it. She also hoped that the gray lion and her childhood friend formed a relationship that would last a lifetime. As her eyes started to close, a final thought circled through her mind.

_Rashid, Dumaka, whatever you did to help Jahzara, I pray it worked._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kambiri had watched the pride settle down; his friends do the same, even see the Queen Mother and Jahzara step out. A small while later the older lioness returned and Kambiri, who hadn't begun to sleep yet, his eyes still open, raised his head and watch the lioness and her friend, Queen Sauda's mother, converse. When they were through, Radhiya going to her sleeping spot, Lady Nadia settled herself in the far back of the den, not far from another cave, which he knew was where Queen Sauda had been sleeping for some time.

But there was no Jahzara. She was still outside.

Though he was tired, he rose and made his way outside, soon sitting beside her in the warm air. "It's a nice night," he said, gazing at the stars.

She glanced at him then nodded. "Yes, it is, very nice."

"I saw Nadia take a spot in the back. She seems okay with it."

Jahzara kept her eyes on the sky, saying, "Yes, I told her I wanted to sleep in my father's chambers alone."

He blinked his eyes and yawned quietly. "Speaking of sleep, you should get some. If what you told me earlier is true – telling Tayari, Safiya, then your grandmother and Radhiya – about you accepting your family legacy, you'll need your strength."

Finally she looked at him. He was right. She nodded in agreement. "Yes," she said quietly and they walked into the den, to the royal chambers. As promised Kambiri lay down at the entrance and waited until he knew she was safely inside before he laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

In the chamber, Jahzara looked around. It was still the same, naturally, but she wasn't afraid to stay alone. She was ready, confident, and felt a strange sense of awareness. She welcomed it and walked to the spot at the wall, the place where her mother had slept when she was a cub, where her father slept when she was growing up. She pawed it. It was her spot now.

Laying down there, she took another look. The chamber was for all royalty. And she was royalty. Today, on the other side, she accepted the fact as truth. She was proud of it and as she put one paw over the other, laid her head down and closed her eyes she thought that for one fleeting moment she could feel her parents' presence. It made her smile, made her breathing slow, deepen and carry her into a peaceful sleep.

Tomorrow she would be walking in her father's pawprints, picking up where he left off.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

When Jahzara woke the next morning she felt a pain stab her heart. The moment she opened her eyes, yawned, and raised her head to look around the chamber the pain in her chest caused such an ache she felt her heart would break.

Her eyes didn't fill with tears and she was momentarily thankful. The pain was simple, easy enough to understand. She'd hoped her parents were there, somewhere in the chamber sleeping side-by-side. But they weren't, she knew that. It was just her.

Her parents were in the afterlife, and she'd seen them just the other day in a place that wasn't the afterlife itself. How she knew she had no idea. Where she'd been… All through the night she'd deemed it a place where lost creatures – who ate Rashid's fruit – needed to go. And she had been lost.

In that place, walking, talking and nuzzling her parents, hearing their words, accepting them and the royal blood that flowed through her veins was enough. She had come into that place, confused, terrified, and had left a changed lioness. The change was still there and in the midst of the sadness in her chest she could feel it.

Jahzara shook her head. Her parents were in a better place and though she ached to be with them, or them be with her, she had a job to do. She had a destiny to fulfill, a kingdom to claim.

She rose to her paws, stretched, took one more, long look around, and walked to the entrance. Stepping out and not wanting to make eye contact – even a small glance – at anyone she hurried out of the main den.

The grass outside was soft, the sky above an almost gray blue. The sun was getting ready to rise.

She looked to the right, at the stone ledge. She'd sat on it the day before with her grandmother, the former queen. She had been heavily unsure of herself yesterday, but now she was more certain than ever of whom she was supposed to be. Taking a heavy step forward she slowly made her way to the small ramp and walked upward.

When she got to the landing she arched her back and went towards the ledge, sitting down. She looked at the lands below then straight ahead. If some animals were up she couldn't see them, but it didn't matter. Soon the kingdom would wake with the sun.

She shifted a little. Then her eyes looked upon the sky. The gray color was beginning to change into a mixture of blues, purples, oranges, even pinks. She smiled. The sun was about to make its entrance. She watched and waited, the sight taking her breath away. It was amazing, beautiful.

She had to wonder if this was it, if this was what her father had told her so many times when they did this together. Her ears flickered as she remembered the words.

"There will come a day, Jahzara, that the sun will set on my reign as king of this land. When that happens and the sun rises again, it will rise on you as the Eastern Valley queen. It will mark the beginning of your reign."

Jahzara shut her eyes as the words passed. So, was this it? Was the sun, this day, rising on her reign?

As wonderful as it sounded she knew it wasn't possible. She wasn't the new queen, officially. And she wouldn't be until the pride recognized her as Nkosi's daughter and the rightful heir to the throne. That had to happen, otherwise…

She shoved the thought away and continued to watch. The sun was still climbing, a beautiful warm golden orb, shining over everything, even in the few darkest places the Valley had. While her father's reign didn't end in darkness, it did, however, end in plenty of unfinished business. Business Jahzara would complete not for herself, but for him, in his name.

She closed her eyes and allowed the warmth of the air to soothe her, fill her. She breathed in a sigh of peace and hope. She would complete her father's work; make him and her mother proud.

While helping the animals was her top priority she also wanted the pride to know that they couldn't stop her from taking what was rightfully hers. If necessary she would fight for it.

"It's going to be a nice day, your highness."

A few days ago she'd have cringed at those two words, but now she let them sink in. She smiled. Not at the words but at the voice that had spoken them. Slowly, perhaps elegantly, she turned her head.

The sandy-brown lion, the creature she'd come to think of as a friend – Kambiri – was standing a few feet behind her, looking alert, attentive, and it appeared, nervous. It was being on the royal stone. It had nothing to do with her. Despite everything she'd told him the day before he still treated her well, the same: with kindness, respect and honor. She liked him for it.

"Good morning, Kambiri. Please, join me."

No sooner than she said it and turned back to the lands he walked up and sat down beside her. They were quiet for a while, enjoying the calm, the peace, and savoring the warmth of the still rising sun in their faces.

Jahzara closed her eyes. Kambiri noticed and watched. What he saw yesterday: the peace and determination was present even now. He was admired by it and her. From the moment he saw her that terrible day when he and Tayari carried the body of her father, King Nkosi, to the caves a week earlier there'd a deep pain in her eyes, something that had nothing to do with her father's death.

Whatever it was Kambiri guessed that the pain of her childhood – the loss of her mother and the teasing, bullying of Adawa from cubhood on was involved. And the pride's rejection of her didn't help either.

All of that and seeing the dead body of her father had filled her up with such pain he was amazed she had been able to walk the kingdom the next day, and in the days to follow when she joined him on his patrols of the lands. But Adawa's harassment of her when she grieved for both her parents had done that. He had saved her and joining him was her way of thanking him.

Kambiri continued to watch. Her eyes were still closed. She wasn't the same lioness, she was changed. She was her father's daughter. He turned away, staring at the lands.

After a moment her eyes opened and she looked at him. "Thank you for coming up here."

He smiled. "It's my pleasure, Jahzara."

"When Tayari and Safiya wake –"

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it."

She knew he would. She trusted him enough to believe anything he said. He would get it done. "I'm going down to the waterhole."

He nodded. "Would you like me to…?" He paused, knowing what he would say.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine, thanks." With that, she rose and walked down the stone, the ramp, stepped into the grass, and headed to the nearby waterhole.

Kambiri watched her go, fully aware that his heart was pounding. He wasn't sure why but sitting next her had felt not only right, considering everything they'd done together in the past week, but also wonderful.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, Jahzara included, but he could feel himself falling for her. Fact of the matter was, she needed him and the need to protect her, especially from Adawa burned all through his body like a wildfire. He had to wonder if Nkosi would have approved. Of him protecting Jahzara from Adawa, let alone falling for her, if he was.

He pushed the thought from his mind and rose to leave. He had to see if his friend and Jahzara's friend was awake. But he would also see if Kipaji, the queen's mother, and Jahzara's grandmother were awake too. And if they were he would have them come outside.

Jahzara's news would change them. And the balance of power would be out of Queen Sauda's care or lack thereof, and, finally, into the care and capability of King Nkosi's daughter.

Kambiri looked into the den.

Tayari and Safiya were up, talking. So were Kipaji, Jahzara's blood grandmother, Lady Nadia, and her adopted grandmother, Radhiya.

Good. The only thing he had to do now was stand at the entrance and wait for Jahzara to return.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Are you going to see the cheetahs?" Dumaka asked.

Rashid finished washing his hands. Shaking them he turned to the meerkat, nodding. "Yes, to see Erevu, as you know. He's the only cheetah capable of handling problems in the kingdom and reporting to whoever is in charge."

Dumaka leaned against the wall, a foot crossed over the other, arms folded. "And as of yesterday the one in charge is Jahzara."

The monkey felt a smile cross his face. He stared out into the distance and walked to the opening. A part of him was unable to comprehend that the fruit had worked, that Jahzara had gone to the other side and came back changed. Though he had slept peacefully he woke early, before dawn, to pray. He'd thanked the Creator for the success of his help and whatever happened to Jahzara when she slept here and woke on the other side.

"Yes," he said, "Jahzara is in charge… as far as the animals are concerned." A small edge of fear gripped him. He couldn't shake the possibility of the pride, once Jahzara told them she was the rightful heir that they would protest in anger, outrage. He wanted to be there when she spoke of her legitimacy, but it wasn't his place. And he could only do so much.

Sensing his concern, Dumaka walked and stood at his side. "Are you worried about the animals or the pride?"

Rashid rubbed his face, sighing hard. "I don't believe Jahzara was lying when she said that animals believe she's the heiress. I think they do and not because Nkosi took her on his rounds through the kingdom. They saw, or see, what I've always seen – the royal family resemblance. They'll be fine, more than that, they'll be ecstatic. Jahzara will have no problem. She said so and I believe her. After yesterday there's no reason not to."

Dumaka nodded. "Good luck today. I'll try to hold things around here." He looked down, at his feet. A touch on his shoulder made him look up into Rashid's eyes.

"Dumaka, you're a shaman of the Eastern Valley. Any animal that comes needing help will see that you have the gift. Don't worry and don't be afraid."

"I'll try not to." He shrugged a shoulder. "Never helped anyone solo before, unless you count Tayari, Kambiri and Kipaji…"

Rashid smirked. "Oh, I think they count. I mean it, okay? The animals know you. They'll trust you as they trust me."

"Thanks. You better go."

"I'm not sure when I'll return."

"Take your time, my friend. This… talking to King Nkosi's majordomo is important, for the kingdom, for Jahzara."

"You're a good advisor yourself, Dumaka."

The meerkat rubbed the back of his neck. "It's all part of the job, right?"

"Yes, yes it is." Rashid reached out to the vine, gripping it in his hand. "I'll probably see you in the afternoon."

"I'll still be here."

"Take care." He wrapped his body around the vine and slid down.

Dumaka watched and walked back to the wall. He washed his hands, face, and closed his eyes.

_Creator, please be with Rashid… and with Jahzara. If all goes well the Eastern Valley is in for some good changes._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jahzara had gone to the waterhole not only because she was thirsty but to collect her thoughts.

During the night her mind spun with ideas and words. Ideas on how she was going to reform the kingdom. Words on how she was going to explain taking her father's position to the members of the pride she trusted – the ones who saw her as her father's daughter and heiress.

It should be simple to tell, shouldn't it?

She was going to tell her grandmothers by blood and adoption, not to mention her best friend. But she also knew it wouldn't be easy for her to just tell them quickly.

"Okay, I've asked you all here to tell you that I'm taking my father's leadership position. Yeah, that's right you're looking at the new queen of the Eastern Valley."

To say it like that simply wouldn't work. They – her family – deserved better.

If they asked, and they would, how she came to accept herself she would tell them what she told Kambiri. That Rashid and Dumaka had come, needing to talk to her. That their talk had worked. That she had taken a long hard look inside of herself. Remembered the past with her parents and realized that she was the only one who could rule.

That would work, wouldn't it? It had to.

She couldn't just say Rashid gave her a special fruit that made her fall asleep here, only to awaken in a place where she'd seen her parents! They'd think her crazy, delusional.

They would ask her all kinds of questions. She would give them answers. Her news would surprise the heck out of them but it was what they needed to hear, what they longed to hear since her father died. It was time.

Still standing at the waterhole, knowing she'd reached her final conclusion, feeling the warmth of the sun on her body, closing her eyes to savor it a little longer, she shook her head and opened her eyes.

She took another long refreshing drink of water, turned and walked back to the caves only to see something that made her stop and her mouth fall open. Kambiri was standing there, guarding and he wasn't alone. Tayari and Safiya were there including Nadia, Kipaji and Radhiya.

She approached them and Nadia, seeing her, spoke.

"Kambiri tells us that you want to talk with all of us, Jahzara?" the old lioness asked.

Jahzara studied her for a moment. Her grandmother looked better today. Maybe she had slept well. If she did that was great. She glanced at Kambiri who only offered her that sweet smile of his, turned her eyes back to Nadia and nodded. "Yes, I do, but…"

She then glanced to the cave where the pride lingered. Adawa was there, planning. And Sauda was probably prepping the hunting party. Jahzara felt herself shake. That was another thing. The hunting party also had to be reformed… with new leadership.

Radhiya noticed Jahzara's eyes. She turned her head back, eyes peering into the darkness, hoping to see Sauda doing her job. She was pleased to have left the den with Kipaji and the others without her daughter noticing. The last thing she wanted was Sauda questioning about her whereabouts… again. Turning back to Jahzara, she said, "It's OK, Jahzara. No one in the den has to know anything. This… whatever it is you have to say, stays between all of us."

The rest agreed with nods.

Jahzara let out a breath of relief, glanced at Kambiri again, and knew the perfect spot to have this life changing meeting.

"We're going to the western side," she said.

The sandy-brown lion came up beside her and they lead the lions and lionesses. Tayari and Safiya exchanged glances, stifling giggles at how Kambiri was quick to join Jahzara. Nadia, Kipaji and Radhiya were behind the young lions, the three of them looking at each other. Kipaji's eyes told the two that something was about to happen.

No one spoke, but Nadia had a feeling, in her soul, that whatever Rashid and Dumaka had done for Jahzara the day before was about to be revealed today. Anxiety filled her.

Whether Jahzara's news was good or bad she had to be prepared, but she found herself hoping, praying, that it was good. It had to be. She wasn't sure if she could take any more bad news.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rashid entered the cheetah's territory with little problem.

He was a shaman and with such a title he was able to come into any territory without fear of being harmed. To hurt any animal who bore the connections to the Creator and the spirits of old would mean angering them. Anyone fool who would dare inflict harm on an anointed shaman of any kingdom was destined to be cursed forever. It was the way it went, sad as it was.

Rashid had spoken to a cheetah who lingered on the edges of the territory. The cheetah, seeing him, hearing him state his presence, immediately rose and was now taking him to the royal advisor.

The cheetah stopped, gesturing with his head and raised his right forepaw the direction of the majordomo. "He's that way, sir."

Rashid nodded. "Thank you."

And he walked. After going several feet he saw the form of Erevu in the distance. It wasn't hard to distinguish him from the other male cheetahs, though they all looked alike, but Erevu had a special quality about him. He walked with a purpose, spoke with a purpose. And there he was with his wife, Adia. Rashid had to smile and wonder when he would baptize any cubs the pair might one day have, if they would have any at all. Perhaps they didn't see themselves as the parent type, what with Erevu's job.

Rashid shook his head. He'd come here with a job. He had to see it through. He approached the two felines. "Hi, Erevu, it's been a while my friend."

At once the advisor's head snapped up, his eyes wide in shock. "Rashid, what are you doing here?" He jumped to his paws and came to the monkey, putting his head on the shaman's shoulder.

Rashid laughed and wrapped an arm around the cheetah's neck. "It's only been a week since we last saw each other and that was under painful circumstances."

Erevu pulled away, face somber. "Yes, yes it was, and I'm under the impression that you aren't here for a social visit."

"No, I'm not. Where is your leader?"

"He's on a hunt with the teams, including his mate. The cheetahs are scattered throughout the kingdom, but some remained here to, you know, keep an eye on the home front."

"Yes, I know. One of them led me here."

Erevu cocked his head curiously. "Does my leader have to be here? I can go fetch him if you want. I know where he's hunting."

"No, that's not necessary." He looked at Erevu's mate, who smiled at him. From what he could see the female cheetah was at ease with him being there, talking with her husband.

Erevu noticed Rashid's stare and turned to Adia. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry, I…"

She looked up at him. "It's all right, Erevu. We both knew this would happen one day." She rose, came up to him and nuzzled him. "Admit it, you have been getting restless."

Erevu hung his head. "Guess I can't help it. I've out of a job this past week. I could hunt, but –"

"Actually," Rashid said with a smile, "you might not be."

The advisor's brow furrowed. "What do you mean? Nkosi's gone and Jahzara –"

"You both might wanna sit down for this." They did, including Rashid, who continued. "Jahzara has accepted her father's legacy. She has declared herself not only a princess but the new future leader. And she wants you to report to her as soon as you can."

Erevu's eyes went wide, his mouth dropped open. His heart pounded and he felt like he was going to choke. Did he hear right? Was the thing he and Rashid talked about so many times over the last three years coming true? Were the fears he'd told Adia long into the night – sometimes in the caves, other times outside where they were alone – finally being put to rest?

"Y-you mean that…"

Rashid nodded, his own smile filling his face. "Yes, my friend. Not only are you getting your job back but you will have King Nkosi's daughter to report to. That's why I'm here. She has summoned you."

"But…" Erevu was at a loss for words. What could he say? "Rashid, how is this possible? Last I heard Jahzara didn't even want to be known as princess of the Eastern Valley, let alone the future leader. What changed? Does the pride know?"

The shaman folded his fingers. "I can answer the first question." He smirked. "Let's just say I used some of my special qualities to help Jahzara see the truth about who she was."

"Uh… okay… am I supposed to know the details or is it a shaman thing strictly?"

"Sorry, it's a shaman thing… strictly."

"I thought so. Okay, but whatever you did Jahzara has acknowledged herself as Nkosi and Nyari's daughter?"

"She's acknowledged it all, Erevu. She's even ready to tell the animals and help them with their problems. But she can't do it without your help. She needs you."

The advisor nodded. "I was only advisor to her grandfather for a short time. I was so young then… Once Nkosi stepped up it seemed right that I advise him however long he was king. And now I'll be advising his daughter." He met Rashid's eyes. "I am honored, you know."

Rashid laughed. "I know how you feel and I've served only a good few Eastern Valley rulers in my time. Looks like I'll be crowning another royal lion, or lioness."

"So, does the pride know?" It was Adia who asked that question.

He shook his head. "No, and I think Jahzara has an idea on how to tell them but I am pretty sure it won't be easy."

Erevu nodded knowingly. "When Jahzara does tell them I think it wise that you and I be there."

"My thoughts exactly and it's nice to see you haven't lost your touch."

"After a week of not working I thought I would."

"When does Jahzara need me?"

Rashid rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure, but she told me yesterday that she'd let me know how things were going."

"So I have to wait a while, huh," Erevu said with a smile.

"Not too long." Then an idea came to him. "Why don't you come back to the tree with me? Though I'm not fully certain, just a feeling, but I believe Jahzara will come by there today."

Erevu's ears went back as he thought it over. He turned to Adia who kissed him on the cheek.

"It's ok, Erevu," she said. "Don't worry about me."

He nuzzled her. "Thank you for putting up with me."

"You're my mate, Erevu. We put up with each other. Go with Rashid. You need to see something other than home. And if he's right – that Jahzara will see him – she'll be pleased to see you."

He smiled. "I think you're right. I love you." He rose.

"I love you too."

Rashid got to his feet. "It's nice to see you, Adia."

She smiled.

"Guess I'll see you in the afternoon," Erevu said to his wife.

"Yes, you will."

"Then… it might be later than afternoon. Adia, I…"

She came to her paws, nuzzled him, laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, "You have a job to do. You did it for nearly four years for King Nkosi. I think he would want you to do the same for his daughter. As Rashid said she needs you."

He shut his eyes. "Thank you, my love."

She kissed his cheek and they pulled away.

"See you later," he said. He turned to Rashid. "Want a ride?"

The shaman stretched his legs. "Yes, please!" He stepped forward and climbed onto Erevu's back.

The advisor gave one more smile to his mate and started running out of his territory. A part of him couldn't believe it. After three long years his and Rashid's fears of the future were at long last gone. Nkosi, his best friend, late king… his daughter would finally step up to the throne that was hers from birth. The prayer he'd uttered every night for the past week had finally been answered.

_Thank you, Creator of all, thank you!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They arrived at a spot on the western side. They had been seen by many animals, and every one of them bowed their heads to her. She'd bowed back. It felt right. She was no longer doing it to please them. These creatures had known the truth about her for so long in their hearts and now they would hear the acknowledgment from her lips.

But first she had to do this.

When she stopped, Kambiri doing the same, she turned around and faced them. They, too, stopped.

"What I'm about to tell you may shock you, but it's necessary."

Nadia sat down. Her legs were tired, her muscles and nerves aching, screaming in pain. She had to rest. She faced her granddaughter. "What is it, Jahzara?"

The young lioness smiled, looking at all of them, making sure she had their full attention.

"I know that you've been worried about me since Father died. Grandmother, you and Radhiya have been wondering about the future and handle the lionesses and the questions they've asked about who would succeed my father. I know that every pride member, aside from the two of you, Saffy, Kambiri, Tayari and Kipaji think that Adawa should be the new king. Even Sauda thinks it. I can see it in her eyes. And I see it play in Adawa's eyes like a burning fire that wants to consume everything in its path." She paused and took a breath. "I tell you here and now that it will never happen. Not as long as there remains a pride member with royal blood."

She let that settle.

The three lionesses exchanged looks, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Kambiri stare at Kipaji and Tayari. While Tayari looked confused Kipaji had that mysterious yet knowing look in his eyes. She smiled at him and the voice of Radhiya made her turn.

"Jahzara, what do you mean?"

Safiya understood. "Wait, are you saying…?" Her voice filled with hope.

Jahzara let her eyes shine as she stared at her friend. "Yes, Saffy, I am."

Then she spoke boldly. "My father was king. My mother was queen, but not in title or in the eyes of the pride, but that doesn't matter. The point is my parents loved each other deeply, and enough to have me. Both their action and my birth has sustained the pride and the royal bloodline." Her ears went back for a small beat. "I'd been denying it to myself for too long, thinking myself a product of adultery and/or lust. I'm through denying and thinking that. My father _was_ the king and has his child it makes me princess and the future leader. Well, I'm stepping up. This kingdom needs a leader and has King Nkosi's daughter I intend to keep the balance in this realm and take my father's place as an Eastern Valley ruler. And have the position my mother should've had."

She looked Radhiya as she said those last few words. The old lioness nodded in agreement. How could she not?

As expected Safiya let out a shout of joy and came to her, nuzzling her with the sisterly affection they had shared since cubhood.

"Oh, Jahzara, I am so happy for you! I've hoped and longed for this. Your parents would be so proud." She pulled away and stared at her friend, seeing the lioness she'd know for three years, yet seeing a whole new creature. A tear fell from her right eye, then her left. "I promised your mother I'd look out for you and I will continue to. I also promised your father I'd find a way to help you gain the throne and I shall see to that as well. I may not be an expert at talking to the animals but when I go with Tayari on his patrols I'll see what information I can get from them. I know it's not much, but I'll do what I can. I love you like a sister. If anything, you _are_ my sister." Tears continued to fall as she stepped back and bowed. "Your highness…"

Jahzara smiled. "Rise, Saffy…"

Tayari stepped forward. "Jahzara… I don't know you very well, and unlike, Kambiri, I wasn't there when your father …" He paused. "…when he was dying, and once Kambiri and Dumaka told me and Kipaji what they'd seen and heard I didn't want to go through with it. But in the end they convinced me, saying we could do some good. I went along with that. After your father's memorial Kambiri said we should patrol. I didn't want to, then I realized the only lion in the pride, Adawa, wasn't about to do anything. I said yes." His ears and gaze fell. "Then… well, I'm sure Saffy told you about Adawa harassing her."

Jahzara nodded. "She did. You came just in time, Tayari."

"I know. Once I told him to leave her alone I knew right then that Kambiri, Kipaji, Dumaka, and myself were here for a reason. I knew then that we had a purpose." He shrugged. "I've also been worried that gray beast would somehow take over these lands, but hearing that you've acknowledged yourself as King Nkosi's daughter, I can put my worry to rest." He took a few more steps upward and bowed lowly, humbly. "I feel that I've been honoring your father and what he did for me and my friends by patrolling his lands and keeping them safe." He looked up a little. "It would be my greatest honor to serve Nkosi's daughter… to serve you. Princess Jahzara…"

"Thank you, Tayari. You may rise, friend," said the brown lioness, her crystal blue eyes shining. She glanced at Kambiri and smiled at him. He returned it.

Kipaji spoke next. "Like Tayari I would be honored to serve you too, Jahzara. If you need a third guardian to patrol I can help. I may be getting old but I have a lot of strength. Just ask Tayari and Kambiri, they can tell you. I believed that we could do some good here and we have." He looked at Radhiya and Nadia, smiling at them both, then back to Jahzara. "I think this kingdom could benefit greatly from your leadership."

"I appreciate that, Kipaji, and I shall think on having you as a guardian."

The gray lion smiled. "Thank you, my lady." He, too, bowed.

Jahzara returned his smile then looked at the two lionesses who loved her as much as her parents did.

Radhiya, looking at the ground and getting over her own shock, finally managed to raise her head and stare at her adopted granddaughter. She had so much of her parents in her! And Radhiya had loved Nkosi and Nyari like her own, maybe more than Sauda.

"Jahzara," she said softly, her heart pounding, "you have no idea how happy I am to hear you call yourself princess. It's who you are, who you were born to be. Safiya is right that your parents would be proud. I know they are. I am too. I see you as my granddaughter just as Nadia does. And like Safiya I promised your parents I would look after you. Jahzara, you have my love and my loyalty." She stepped forward until she was at Kipaji's side and bowed.

Jahzara knew Sauda's mother would say such a thing. It was true and she wondered about the relationship Radhiya had with her daughter. But for now she put it out of her mind and faced her father's mother.

"Grandmother?" she asked.

The older lioness looked at her and took a step back. For a split second she saw her son in Jahzara's eyes. She swallowed a lump in her throat. The whole scene was hard for her to take in. She'd lived in fear and worry that Jahzara would never see herself as Nkosi's daughter, and believe her parents' relationship to be wrong.

For three years she had listened to the lionesses' whispers, their gossips, their wants of having Adawa on the throne and not the lioness that was the splitting image of her late son.

And now… to hear the truth from Jahzara's mouth near undid her. She wanted to weep, to roar out her thankfulness, her prayers finally answered. A week ago the death of her son had sent her into a downward spiral, but his final act – the acceptance of four strangers into his land – had some great value in it. The presence of Kambiri and his friends had done the pride and the kingdom a lot of good and she loved her son all the more for accepting them though he knew he would not live to see all they would do. But they'd done it to thank him for letting them in.

Her body jolted, shook, and she knew she had to respond. Her legs trembled. She couldn't speak. After a moment the words came. "Jahzara… it fills me up with gladness to hear you say all of this. I'm sure you have some idea of my own worry that you never would."

Her granddaughter nodded. "Yes, I do, but your worrying is over. You and Radhiya can be at ease now."

"Rashid and Dumaka came to me a few days ago, saying they had an idea on how to help you."

"I know. They helped me yesterday. It worked."

"It must have…" Nadia looked down for a moment, then back up. "Jahzara, you taking over this kingdom is exactly what it needs, but the pride…" She stopped.

"I have a solution."

They all looked at her, Kambiri too.

"Grandmother, Radhiya, there's been some things kept from the pride regarding my father's marriage to Sauda, right? The pride has been kept in the dark, haven't they? It's time they know the real reason why my parents came together, why I am here. It's best they hear it from both of you. It's also time they know once and for all that Adawa will NEVER rule my father's lands."

Her eyes flashed with anger, but no one stepped back. They understood.

"When do you want the pride to know?" Safiya asked.

"Soon, very soon, Saffy," Jahzara replied.

"Jahzara," began Radhiya, "if I may."

The lioness nodded.

"I would be more than happy to set the pride straight. And you're right. They need to know the truth." She looked down. "I've kept secrets for too long. Only until recently do I know how wonderful it is to be free from guilt." She looked at Kipaji who smiled gently. Then back to Jahzara: "Telling the pride my part won't be easy. Sauda will be there, of course, and it's possible she'll…" She stopped and Kipaji stepped closer to her as she knew he would. She welcomed it.

"And if she does," Jahzara said, "I will do everything within my power to defend my parents and my position."

"What about Adawa?" Tayari asked darkly. "He's bound to make an outburst. And if he does…"

"I think you and I will have that covered, Ty," said Kambiri.

"Guess that leaves me opposing my sister and mother," said Safiya. She looked at Jahzara, smiling. "But it will be worth it."

Nadia spoke again. "Many of the pride don't see Sauda as queen. I think they're only following her because she holds the title. Regardless, if I speak, and I will because I have many things to say to them just as Radhiya does, they will listen. Being the former ruler, they have to. They trust me."

Everyone nodded then Tayari looked on Kambiri. "What about you, Kam? You haven't sworn your loyalty to Jahzara."

The sandy-brown lion smiled. "I already have… yesterday, as a matter of fact."

The gold lion's jaw dropped. "What? You've known about this since yesterday?"

Kambiri smirked. "Surprised, huh? Yes, I knew."

Jahzara said, "I saw Kambiri after I left the shamans. I felt he should be the third to know. Rashid and Dumaka, since I have them to thank, have already given their loyalty."

Just then another voice spoke and it wasn't from any of the felines.

"Indeed we have, and are herbivores invited to this gathering, your highness?"

"And a carnivore," said another.

Kambiri and Jahzara turned around while the others looked ahead. Erevu approached then stopped. From off his back the lions and lionesses could see Rashid and Dumaka as they got off. The felines were stunned, but Jahzara wasn't.

"Rashid, Dumaka, Erevu, glad you could come. I'd ask how you found us, but, Rashid, you have your ways." She smirked.

The older shaman laughed. "Indeed I do, my lady. I brought your father's advisor, since you asked me to fetch him."

"And here I am," said the cheetah. He shook his head in disbelief. "I still can't believe it."

"It's all true, Erevu, and as you served my father, I would be glad if you served me."

The advisor knelt, head low in submission and humility. "Your father was a great king. I served him to the best of my ability. I would be honored to serve you too. Your highness..."

"Thank you, Erevu."

"That goes double for me," said Dumaka, bowing.

"And you know you have my utmost loyalty, Jahzara," Rashid added, also with a bow.

The lioness smiled. "Yes, I know and the three of you are more than welcome to be present when the pride learns everything."

"If I may say, Jahzara," said Erevu, "it's about time."

She nodded. "Yes, yes it is."

Her eyes shone with determination. And the burden she'd seen her father carry for three years started to settle on her.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Once Erevu and the shamans joined the lions and lionesses, Jahzara spoke again.

Rashid only stared. He'd known from the moment she was an infant in her mother's paws that the resemblance between Nkosi and his daughter was strong, even from a distance. But seeing her now he imagined seeing Nkosi at her side - Father and daughter, king and princess, the leader and his heiress. In his mind the image and the resemblance was hauntingly beautiful, striking at best. His heart surged with pride and his ears picked up on Jahzara laying a well-thought out plan.

"Tayari," the brown lioness was saying, "I would like you to patrol the eastern and southern side today. Tomorrow, the western – which is we're where at now – and the northern. Is that okay with you?"

The gold lion needed no consideration. He had intended to patrol those sides anyway. He smiled, dipped his head. "That is well with me, my lady."

Jahzara nodded. "Excellent." She turned to Safiya. "You may go with him if you wish."

Her friend looked at the grass, silent. She pawed the blades, raised her head up. Her light green eyes stared into Jahzara's crystal blue. "Thank you, Jahzara, that is," – she turned to Tayari who only smiled in response. Then back to Jahzara: "That will suit me just fine."

The Princess turned to her grandmother and Radhiya. She came up to them until her face was inches from theirs. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kipaji as he moved away. "Radhiya, grandmother," she said, speaking with warmth, "if it's alright with you I think it best that you take this day to… think about what you wish to tell the pride. As you said Radhiya, in agreeing with me, the pride has to know of my taking over sooner rather than later."

Nadia drew near to her granddaughter. "When Erevu, Rashid and Dumaka arrived I started thinking about when to tell them," she said and glanced at her friend. "It may be wise to tell them tonight, after eating the meal. What do you think? It would be soon, much sooner."

The second older lioness's ears went back. Thoughts churned in her mind. Was Nadia right? Would telling the pride, her daughter, _tonight_ be a good idea? She looked down and closed her eyes, thinking hard. In a way it made sense. The pride, had, after all, been kept in the dark about two big secrets. To keep them in the dark for even a week or a day longer about Jahzara stepping to the throne would be wrong, worse than wrong.

The only reason Jahzara hadn't said she was stepping up the day before… She probably had to think hard on _how_ she would tell them. She'd come to the same conclusion Radhiya had reached now. To keep the ones you love about something so important for too long a time could have unwanted consequences. She knew that all too well, as did Nadia. Hadn't they suffered personally from it?

Only a few days ago were they able to see how their choices had hurt those closest to them. Jahzara had chosen to tell those gathered here about her sooner rather than later. So shouldn't she, the adopted grandmother of the Princess of the Eastern Valley do the same? Nadia, clearly, was all for it.

And she had a choice to make.

Radhiya felt her eyes close tighter. There was no other alternative. If she said no… if she asked tell her side later she would be returning to her old-self. She had buried that part of her two days ago and considered it a poison. That day at the poisoned waterhole with Kipaji she allowed the substance to swallow her poison of guilt whole. She had left the northern side new.

The pride deserves to know, her mind shouted. _And they will…_ she thought.

She opened her eyes, looked at Nadia, then Jahzara. "You're right. The pride needs to know." She met eyes with her childhood friend. "Tonight, Nadia, let's do it tonight."

Jahzara nodded in agreement. "Then will you both be okay taking the rest of the day to get your thoughts in order?" She asked the question carefully.

The lionesses exchanged glances and bowed. "Yes, that would be fine," said Nadia. She smiled and nuzzled her grandchild. "Thank you, Jahzara. A grandmother couldn't ask for a better granddaughter." She pulled away.

Radhiya took her place. "Nor could an adoptive grandmother ask for a better adopted granddaughter," she purred.

Jahzara's eyes glistened. "Thank you."

She stepped back, eyeing Kipaji. The gray lion seemed at ease with everything. He didn't look as though he wanted to question her on what he should do for the day. She approached him but before she could speak, he did.

"Don't worry about me, Jahzara," he said, letting his gray/blue eyes meet hers. "You don't have to assign me any kind of duty."

"Are you sure, Kipaji?"

He nodded. "Yes, and I appreciate the offer you would've made."

Dumaka came over. "Kip, if you want, you can come with me and Rashid."

The felines looked down at him and the gray lion started to protest. "Oh, Dumaka, no, I couldn't –"

"I insist," said the meerkat. "Besides, it's been over a week since I've seen you." He put his hands on his hips. "We have some catching up to do, my friend."

Kipaji laughed. "Is Rashid okay with this?"

The two started talking. Jahzara left them and came to Kambiri.

"Is it turning out like you hoped?" the sandy-brown lion asked.

"I think it is."

"So, I'll be patrolling the western and northern side, huh?" It wasn't a question.

She looked at him. "If you'd rather not…"

"Believe me, I would." His eyes took on a hard glint. "Any side you're on I'd prefer being nearby."

She knew what he meant – in case Adawa showed up. Ever since he harassed her Kambiri had wanted to make sure the dark gray lion didn't come anywhere near her. Even before that day she never tired of Kambiri's presence. He was a great comfort, good company, and she knew he would never let anything happen to her.

"I'm glad, because I wasn't going to reassign you anyway." She smirked.

"Good." He smiled.

She called the royal advisor.

"My lady," said the cheetah, bowing.

"Is it possible you can gather the animals on this side for a meeting?"

"I'll get it done, madam."

Jahzara smiled. "No need for that, Erevu."

"You're my leader now. You deserve my respect."

"And I have it, by you serving me."

"I will, for as long as you want. May I get started?"

"You may."

"I'll report back when I've gathered them." With that, the cheetah sped off.

"Think he can do it?" Kambiri said beside her.

"I know he can."

"So, you'll be waiting here?"

She was about to answer when Safiya's voice made her turn. "What is it, Saffy?"

"Tayari's going to patrol. While he does, I'll talk to the animals on the eastern and southern sides."

"Okay. Be safe, both of you and Kambiri and I will see you in the afternoon."

Safiya nuzzled her. "The same with you, my friend…" Then she and Tayari walked passed them.

"Kambiri, you can go. The sooner you do the sooner you can –"

The black-maned lion shook his head. "Thanks, but I'd rather stay here with you. When Erevu returns and takes you to the animals I shall leave to patrol."

Just then Nadia and Radhiya approached. "We're going to go now, sweetheart," the former ruler said to the young lioness.

"I hope everything goes well," said Jahzara.

"It will," Radhiya replied with a smile. She turned her head to Kipaji. His eyes found hers and he smiled. She returned it and went off with Nadia.

"This evening should mark the beginning of truth revealed," said Kambiri.

Jahzara nodded silently. "Rashid," she suddenly said. "If you, Dumaka and Kipaji wish to leave, you can."

As if on cue, the shamans and the gray lion came up. Rashid stood beside her, nodded, and looked at her. He then put an arm around her neck, hugging her close. "Your father would have wanted this," he whispered. "He _did_ want it, your mother too."

"I know. And the pride will learn everything tonight."

"We'll be there," said Dumaka.

With no other words the three animals left. Kipaji gave Kambiri a knowing smile. What it meant, the sandy-brown lion didn't know. His friend was always doing that, as if he knew some things no one else did.

Now it was just them.

Kambiri glanced at her. She looked every bit royalty and all she had to do was assert her authority. The animals, as she said, would be no problem, but later… The pride was going to have the shock of a lifetime and he couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces, though he would watch Adawa's carefully.

If the blood-red eyed lion tried to come near her he would pounce. If Adawa attacked him he would fight. But by any reasonable and honorable means, he would protect Jahzara.

She was his top priority. She was his leader.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The hunt was on the southern side of the Valley. A good sized herd of zebra was less twenty feet away. In the tall grass the black-white striped animals had no idea that a party of lionesses, the hunting party, which consisted of two teams, was hiding. One team was lead by the queen.

Sauda licked her lips in anticipation. She always found herself excited when she hunted. The running, the chasing, the adrenaline and blood coursing through her body, the feel of an animal's throat in her powerful jaws… It was all so exhilarating, so thrilling. Despite the anticipation she needed to return home in one piece. In order to do that she had to focus, put all her energy and strength forward.

She looked back at her team. They, too, were low in the ground, their bellies touching the dirt and grass, bending the blades. She returned her eyes back to the herd.

The plan was simple.

Sauda and her team would be the ones to take a few zebras down, just enough to feed the pride for a couple days. The other team, lead by a middle-aged lioness, using the tall grass as perfect cover, would circle around the unsuspecting herd.

The signal that would send Sauda and her lionesses to charge was the zebra beginning to run, which would be caused by a lioness of the first team as she rushed out of cover, claws out, teeth bared.

There were other tactics that could be used, other strategies, but Sauda had wanted this. The leader of the first team agreed, but she didn't disagree either. She only nodded in response, as a final answer.

Sauda was queen after all and to say no to a hunting tactic she came up with would mean being put in another position on the teams, or not hunt at all. She had suspended three lionesses from the teams today alone. They were uncomfortable about today's strategy. She had taken care of that by suspending them for over a week.

_You never did like it when others didn't agree with you. Or didn't do what you want them to do. You'll never learn will you?_

Sauda heard herself growl, hoped the lionesses behind her didn't. Where… where had that voice come from? Surely she hadn't thought those words? She was queen! They had to follow her, her orders, her commands. They had to obey _her_ because she held the power in this realm, over _them_. They needed her!

_They need me,_ she thought.

_No, they don't need you. They need a leader, a hunting leader, a social helper, yes, but not you. You're not fit, never were._

She shook her head. _Stop it, _she thought to herself angrily. _Just stop it!_

But it didn't. The voice continued.

_You know you're not fit. You've made a lot of mistakes. You've even committed mur-_

Then she did growl, loud enough for her team to hear. Her teeth gritted and she clawed the earth beneath her paws. The fur along her neck and back rose in small bristles.

A lioness approached, head low, face worried. "My lady, are you all right?"

Her ears flattened against her skull but she managed to answer. "Take my spot. I need to get a drink."

"Sauda," the lioness said, speaking her name with respect, "the nearest waterhole is far from here."

"I don't care. I'm thirsty. Take my spot." She glared at the female who, though a few years older than her mother, was old enough to be so. "That's an order. I'll return." She then turned around, not wanting to meet the surprised eyes of her teammates. She didn't want to explain it to them, didn't have to. It was none of their business. She wasn't leaving them without a leader, she _was_ the leader and she would return. She just needed to do this.

When she was a few steps from the lionesses behind her, she started running, hard, fast. In no time her legs were aching, filled with pain. Her breathing grew heavy, her heart pounded, but her eyes were searching for a nearby waterhole.

"Come on!" she snarled. "There has to be one on this side. I've been here many times!"

_Why don't you run to the northern side? There are plenty of waterholes there, you know, especially one that took the life of your best friend._

She stopped suddenly, bracing herself to a halt. Her eyes grew wide and all want of finding a waterhole were gone. She looked around, confused, enraged. Where was that voice coming from and why was she the only one who could –

Just then her mouth fell open, her eyes growing wider than before. Her heart pounded and her pulse echoed in her ears. Was she seeing things? How was this possible? She stared harder, telling herself it was nothing, a figment of her imagination.

Perhaps she'd been out in the sun too long. Yes, that was it… wasn't it? But, yet, there she was. She hadn't changed. She was still the same as the last time she'd seen her. Yeah, several years ago, when they were cubs, in the days of their innocence… But her innocence had been taken from her. And what she was seeing, or rather, _whom_ she was seeing…

One name entered her mind. It came to her lips.

"Kali…" she whispered.

Her late best friend hadn't changed. She was still a cub. But was she real? This had to be a trick… right?

"Kali, what… How is this…? Why are you –?"

The cub didn't smile. Her eyes held nothing but pain and anger. "What you've been hearing in your head… out here in the savannah, in the back cave of the den… It's me, Sauda."

She took a step back. Her dead friend was speaking to her _from_ the dead. "Why are you here, Kali? Haven't you rested the way King Habari said you would?"

"Of course I've rested. I've been in the afterlife for seven years, but it doesn't mean that I don't look down on those still living. Those I was close to, like you."

Sauda wanted to ask about Nkosi but didn't. She knew where he was, and it was of no concern of hers, really. Whether she would see him again was another thing. It was a question she wanted to avoid. Oh how she wanted to find a waterhole!

Kali continued. "You've made a lot of mistakes in your life, Sauda. You've made many bad choices, and the way you've treated your mother…" She shook her head sadly.

"Is that why you're here, Kali? Are you here to judge me or something?"

The cub looked into Sauda's eyes, tears falling. "I'm here to remind you of… how you've treated others…"

The queen scoffed. "Remind me… right, sure. I don't need this. You're dead, Kali. You drank that water."

"Only because you convinced me there was no harm in it. Well, I'm dead, and so is my mother… out of grief!"

"Then you shouldn't have listened to me."

"You'll never admit you were in the wrong that day, will you?" Kali's mouth quivered. Her small body started to shake.

"So you want me to feel guilty, is that it?"

"Don't you, at all?"

Sauda felt herself sneer. "Why should I? You knew what you were doing, as did I."

"Our mothers told us. You convinced me nothing would happen. You believed King Habari."

"Is there a point to this?"

The cub's eyes snapped. "Yes! Admit your sins and confess them!" Then she lowered her voice. "Finally surrender the future of the Valley to the one who truly deserves it."

"You mean Jahzara, the 'Blessed Princess'? No way. She doesn't deserve it."

"You're wrong, Sauda. You'll find just how wrong you are… very soon."

The queen laughed and turned her head to the side. "So, what, am I going to see you constantly now?"

"The mind is a powerful thing, Sauda. Guilt hangs over you and after all these years your mind can't take it anymore. Keep going down this path and you will pay for it."

"Come on, Kali. You're not real, you're just a –" As she turned back to the form of her deceased friend surprise filled her features. Kali was gone, disappeared, vanished, whatever, but she was gone. Sauda looked around. There was no one else, just her in the middle of the clearing. She was alone. She smirked and shook her head.

_I knew it was nothing_, she thought as she moved to resume her search for a waterhole. She found one several minutes later and as she drank Kali's words echoed.

_You'll find just how wrong you are… very soon…_

What did that mean? She put it out of her mind and took another drink.

"It was nothing," she continued to tell herself as she made her way back to her team. "I've been in the cover of the grass too long, out in the sun… It's the heat. It's getting to me. The sooner we get this hunt completed the better."

She approached her team, dismissed the lioness who held her spot without so much as a thank you, and waited for the first team to make their move.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Erevu finally returned, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He stopped in front of Jahzara and Kambiri, hanging his head, breathing heavily. Sucking in a lungful of air he raised his head, eyes meeting the princess's.

"They're all… assembled, my lady. It took a while, but they're waiting for you."

"Thank you, Erevu." She turned to Kambiri. "Go and patrol," she said gently.

The sandy-brown lion smiled. "That is my intent." He drew closer to her. "You can gain their respect and trust, Jahzara. I know it. Be well, and I wish you luck."

"Thank you, Kambiri." She paused for a small beat. "Be safe on the borders. I'd… I'd hate to lose you." Did she really say that?

He nuzzled her kindly. "I will be." Then he walked away.

Jahzara watched him, shook herself, and faced Erevu. "Where are the assembled animals?"

"Follow me," said the cheetah. He was her advisor now, her majordomo. He turned and she fell into step behind him.

All the while she hoped and prayed for Tayari's safety, for Kambiri's. But did she say she'd hate to lose him? Why? She only met him a week ago, under tragic circumstances, but ever since that night after her father's memorial when she laid her head on his shoulder she felt at peace, comforted. And in the days following he had a presence about him she couldn't quite figure out.

He walked like a guardian, talked like one, had gone out of his way to make sure the lands, her father's lands, were safe from invaders. Not many lions she knew would do that, yet only one lion she'd known her whole life had never even bothered to go out of his way to do something so kind. Yet this stranger had, both he and his friend.

She liked Kambiri, of course. What was not to like about him? He was selfless, generous, gentle, yet when he saw something he didn't like he made sure you knew it.

_Like Adawa…_

It still surprised her that Kambiri had been near when the gray lion harassed her for honoring the memory of her parents. And if he hadn't been –

She tried not to think about it. Any other thoughts of Kambiri quickly diminished as Erevu cleared his throat. She peered around him and couldn't believe her eyes.

He had done it! He'd gathered many animals of all different species on this side. They were standing together. No one looked uncomfortable but the moment they saw her they bowed their heads. Some knelt.

"Everyone," said the royal advisor. "Here is the Princess of the Eastern Valley, daughter of the late King Nkosi. Welcome her!"

Many made sounds, others pounded their hooves.

She thanked Erevu with a smile, dipped her head and watched as the advisor stepped to the side. She faced the assembly. "I have seen many of you in recent days. I know that you and your leaders are wondering when I will take my father's place as the new ruler."

An antelope came upward, bowing. "Yes, we have been wondering, ma'am. May I ask when the day of your coronation will be?"

She expected that and was bound to hear it from the animals on the eastern and southern sides tomorrow too. "The day of my coronation…" she said musingly. "I can assure you, and you can tell your leaders, that when you feel the winds blow into your territories, hear the whispers of the spirits in those winds… that will be the day."

The animals muttered and the antelope looked back at all of them. They met his eyes, blinking and he turned back to Jahzara. "I understand, my lady. I shall tell my leader." Bowing again, he stepped back and returned to his spot.

Another animal, a female giraffe, spoke next. "You've… acknowledged yourself?" She sounded hesitant to ask.

Jahzara looked into the tall creature's eyes. "Yes, I have. It took me a while and I know all of you were worried, maybe impatient. I wish to tell you here and now that I am deeply sorry. But you have no more reason to worry. I'm here now and I am willing to help you all, as best I can and just as my father did." She shifted her weight from one foreleg to the other. She stared at the giraffe and other animals.

"We're pleased, relieved, that you know who you are," the giraffe continued. "We've always known. Your father… He wanted it to be made clear that we knew."

The lioness lowered her head. Her father's persistence had paid off, made a difference. There would be no fighting these creatures. They needed a leader badly. Without her the hunting teams would go wild and hunt down as many of these animals as they could. And that would pose a threat to the balance of life. Her father had told her that.

"A certain number of them must fall to feed us, Jahzara. It is the way the balance works. They know that and respect it. They are willing to be a sacrifice for us. The grass is for them to eat. They are for us to eat. To eat more than what helps us to survive would mean the fall of the balance in this realm and that could have disastrous consequences. Never abuse them when you hunt."

The words of her father continued to spin in her mind. Then she met eyes with the giraffe again. Her gaze was deep, determined as she nodded. "Yes, I know he did. But now you know officially and you know from my words. These lands were my father's and his only daughter; I have the right to inherit it. Will you have me as the next ruler of the Eastern Valley? I promise to treat you all honorably, fairly, with respect. And I will do my best to handle your problems with great care."

The animals muttered to themselves and the giraffe stepped back, joining in on the quiet conversations.

Jahzara let out a breath. All she had to do was wait on their answer.

Erevu sat quietly beside her. "They will, Jahzara," he said softly.

She only nodded and as soon as the mutterings began they were over. The same antelope came up again. "I will!" he sounded. Then he knelt and bowed.

His movement was followed by a few more, the giraffe included, until every animal in the group had done the same. There was no need for them to acknowledge her with words. This… them kneeling and bowing was enough.

Jahzara felt herself smile. She looked up at the sky. Her father would be proud, happy.

"I hope you are, Father," she whispered.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kipaji was grateful to Dumaka, requesting that he join them today. He had seen Dumaka when he used his knowledge and skills to help Kambiri and Tayari when they would return injured. But he had never seen a shaman of a kingdom treat the animals who lived there. He was fascinated and to his gladness Dumaka was beside him, explaining all the ins and outs of the various injuries an animal had. Rashid was able to take care of them without the meerkat's help. The gray lion never knew just how important the shaman was.

"You do good work here," he said.

They watched as Rashid wrapped a soaked leaf around an injured wildebeest's left foreleg.

Dumaka nodded. "Yes we do." He crossed his arms. "It can be frustrating sometimes. When the patients aren't so patient, tell us to hurry up, or ask how long it will be before their wounds or injuries are healed." He shuffled a foot in the grass. "Other times it can be rewarding. Just to know that we can help those who need it, whether it's physical or spiritual…" He breathed in the cool air. "The work we do, Kipaji… it glorifies the One who created us. Not just the shamans, but every animal."

"I can tell. You were given a gift, both you and Rashid."

"Yes, we were." He paused for a moment. "How have things been with the pride? No trouble, I hope."

For the first time since they arrived at the base of the shamans' home, Kipaji sighed deeply. "They're lost, confused, though they won't admit it. They need Jahzara."

"They'll realize it at the meeting tonight."

"I'm worried."

"About who, Kip? If it's Jahzara, don't. She'll be fine. She's ready. I could see it in her eyes. You could too. Everyone gathered could."

The lion shook his head. "It's not Jahzara. It's Radhiya, Sauda's mother."

Dumaka raised a brow. "The queen's mother, why worry about her?"

His friend didn't answer.

The shaman studied him, hard, intently. "You like her, don't you?"

Kipaji shut his eyes, still not speaking.

"It's okay if you do. You deserve some happiness in your life."

"Only took me ten years, Dumaka."

"Better late than never," the shaman said softly. "Does she feel the same?"

Kipaji opened his eyes. "I think so. I can see it in her face, her eyes. She's been through so much in her life."

"It seems to me everyone in that pride has been through something. Jahzara's grandmother, the former ruler, seems to have suffered something too."

He nodded vaguely. "Yes, she has."

"What is it about Radhiya that draws you to her?"

"I honestly don't know. Whatever it is, it's strong. She… The first time I saw her, which was, of course, after Nadia announced her son's death. Kambiri and you explained how you found the king and everything afterward. Then you went with Rashid to find some fruit and, with Nadia, plan the memorial. Anyway, I was about to join Tayari and Kambiri for the meal when I saw Radhiya come out of the den. She'd followed her daughter inside, probably to talk. I'm only guessing. When she appeared I could tell she looked distraught, torn. Her conversation with her daughter had not gone well. The pain of whatever happened in there was all over her face, in her eyes. I wanted to do something, the pain was so strong. I could feel it in my own soul, Dumaka."

The meerkat nodded. "Yes, go on, friend."

"I approached her and laid a piece of meat at her paws. She thanked me and ate with the princess and her friend. Ever since that day Radhiya and I have been together, walking, talking. She's told me all about these lands, the history, the rulers… She even informed me of her daughter and I can understand the pain she endures. There's more, but you'll learn all about it at the meeting tonight." He bowed his head. "And, to answer your question… do I like her? Yes, I think so. As I said I am drawn to her in an unexplainable way. Maybe it's the pain I saw in her eyes that night or something else. I've only known her a week. I shouldn't be…"

Dumaka put a hand on the lion's shoulder. "I think you are. Maybe it's supposed to happen, for her sake and yours."

"You think?"

"I saw the way you two were looking at each other earlier." He smiled coyly. "There is definitely something between the two of you. You want my advice?"

Kipaji chuckled, whiskers twitching. "I have a feeling I'm gonna get it no matter what I say."

"Yes, you will. Okay, here it is, if there is something between you and Radhiya, don't be afraid to tell her."

"What makes you think her feelings for me are the same?"

"Haven't you been listening? I saw the look in both your eyes. Her feelings _are_ the same, Kipaji. I think it's just hard for you both because you've never had an opposite companion."

The lion shrugged. "Yeah, maybe you're right…" He put his head down on his paws to nap.

Before his eyes closed he could see Dumaka with his hands on his knees, meditating. Kipaji smiled and drifted while Rashid continued his work.

A few hours later the gray lion was woken by a tap on the bridge of his nose. He opened his eyes, blinked twice, yawned and raised his head. "What is it, Dumaka?" he asked groggily.

The meerkat turned his head. Kipaji looked over. Rashid was there… talking with Erevu, the royal advisor. The lion and shaman met eyes once more.

"It's time to go to the pride, Kipaji," said Dumaka.

The lion rose, stretched and looked at the sky. It was afternoon. His friend was right. It was time.

"Want a ride?" Kipaji asked.

Dumaka climbed up, settled himself into Kipaji's mane. Rashid rode on Erevu's back. It struck him as incredible that two herbivore shamans had friends who were carnivores. But, like Rashid, the meerkat took it as an honor, a privilege.

The run to the pride's caves was silent. All the while Kipaji thought about the coming meeting and how it would turn out. He knew there would be many objections to Jahzara's proclamation, but there was no other way. He also hoped and prayed, even when he slept, that Sauda would not make a fool out of herself or say anything against her mother.

_If she does, she'll deal with me!_

The realization of his thought hit him hard, almost made him stop in his run. Maybe Dumaka was right. Perhaps there was something between him and Radhiya.

In his heart he hoped there was.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jahzara and Kambiri returned to the pride. The brown lioness stopped and stared. They were all there, even Adawa, which caused surprise. She shrugged it off. He needed to hear the truth too.

Kambiri turned to her, worried… for her, always for her. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

She glanced at him, then the pride. She couldn't see Nadia or Radhiya, but they were there. They had to be. She nodded. "I've had all day to reconsider this," she said quietly, "but I can't. No, I won't. They need to know. And the animals in the east and south… that's it."

"Those you talked to today… they'll tell their leaders. They trust you."

"It's them I wonder about," she said gesturing to the pride. Her stomach growled in hunger.

"Once Lady Nadia and Radhiya tell them what they need to hear, they'll understand."

Jahzara hung her head. "I hope so."

Kambiri moved close to her. "They will, Jahzara."

She tried to smile, wanted to, but she was shaken and the same question kept going through her mind. _What if they don't understand and see the truth?_ She shuddered and Kambiri nuzzled her gently, comfortingly. She returned his kind affection.

"Tayari and Safiya are here, they're eating," he said after a moment. "Shall we join them?"

"Yes."

When they sat opposite their friends, who seemed to have torn a big portion from one of the carcasses, Jahzara plunged her teeth hard and deep into her piece like she hadn't eaten in days.

Tayari and Safiya exchanged glances at the site, but Kambiri knew the reason for her behavior. She was nervous and worried. He looked around then slowly rose to his paws to see if Radhiya and Nadia were near, ready to call the meeting and speak to the pride. He also searched for Kipaji but his gray colored friend was nowhere to be seen.

The sound of running paws reached his ears and he turned to the lands behind him. Then he saw. The royal advisor, whom Jahzara had dismissed an hour before, with Rashid on his back. Kipaji was beside the cheetah. Dumaka was probably in the gray lion's mane. Kambiri smiled. They couldn't have arrived at a better time.

The two felines let the herbivores off, who, after thanking them with nods, started walking to the nearest bushes of fruit. Kipaji and Erevu came to the main center of the gathered pride.

Kambiri watched and his mental assumptions were confirmed. The former queen and her best friend were there. The lion and cheetah got their pieces of the kill, and sat a little ways from the lionesses.

The sandy-brown guardian lay down again and glanced at Jahzara. She must have seen Kipaji and the royal advisor arrive, had seen the shamans get off because she was eating calmer now. He could still see the fear. It pained him. He wanted to help, knowing he could only do so much.

_Nadia… Radhiya, please call this meeting soon. Jahzara needs this done._

He did not know it but the same thought was rolling through both the lionesses' minds.

When Kipaji and Erevu came up to get their pieces, Radhiya noticed Kambiri and Jahzara with Tayari and Safiya. Her adopted granddaughter, where she'd been so confident and so assured of everything – herself, her new found position – now, back in the presence of the pride that rejected her with whispers of false accusations and gossips, looked like the frightened cub she had so often cared for. It broke her heart to see Jahzara in such a state, but, it appeared, that being beside Kambiri didn't make Jahzara hurt as bad.

_But it doesn't help her feelings,_ the lioness thought. She glanced to Nadia, who met her eyes.

"Are you ready?" the former leader asked.

"Yes, let's call them."

They both rose and Nadia let out a powerful roar, one that called the attention of everyone, even the shamans, who finished the last of their fruit just in time. They, too, rose their feet, standing side-by-side. Dumaka knew Rashid was praying. So was he.

Kambiri, Tayari and Safiya also rose and came as close as they could to the pride, but Jahzara decided to keep her distance. Kambiri, out of the corner of his eye, saw her leave. He wasn't sure where she was going, it didn't matter. All he knew was that when the time came, the question asked by the pride, she would reappear. For now, his eyes were on the former queen and the mother of the current queen, not to mention Adawa.

Erevu and Kipaji stood side-by-side, though Kipaji really wanted to stand next to Radhiya. It wasn't the time. Didn't mean he couldn't keep watch over her. Or her daughter, who he feared, once the truth about her was spoken, would make a scene.

The roar's echo died down. The pride was gathered, Sauda and Adawa among them.

The two old lionesses exchanged glances, waited for the question. It came from a lioness in the front.

"What's going on, my lady?" she asked, addressing Nadia the way she and the others always did.

"I have something very important to say," the former leader said, her voice sounding with the authority she'd had for so long.

No one spoke, not even Sauda, which, Nadia hoped, was a good sign. She breathed deeply, looked on them, and continued. She was going to anger her former daughter-in-law, but it couldn't be helped.

"None of you know this, but your current queen, Queen Sauda, and my son the late King Nkosi did not marry of their own free will. They were betrothed by my late husband, King Habari." She let that settle.

The lionesses murmured to each other, many of them staring or glancing at Sauda, who looked as though she had been trampled in a stampede.

Then the queen spoke. "Nadia, what gives you the right to bring that up?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

Before the lioness could answer, another asked, "Wait, if Sauda and Nkosi's marriage was a betrothal why is it they have no cubs? Why did Nkosi have a cub with Nyari? She wasn't his mate."

It was the question Nadia and her friend needed. She looked at Radhiya, who stepped forward. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kipaji step from Erevu, toward her. She relaxed. If anything happened he would be at her side in an instant.

Radhiya inhaled the air. "Because… Sauda, my daughter, is infertile," she said boldly.

This time the pride muttered loud enough so the speakers could hear. The two looked at each other again, knowing that things were about to get ugly.

"Mother… how… how dare you?" Sauda hissed, stepping forward, hackles raised. Her green eyes blazed in anger.

Behind her, Radhiya sensed Kipaji take a few more steps up. Quickly, she turned to him, eyes saying, "No, don't. Wait." He seemed to understand because he stopped and took a small paw step back. But his eyes were on her and Sauda.

Looking at her daughter Radhiya shook her head. "You would never tell them, Sauda, someone had to."

"No, someone didn't!" the queen said, rage filling her.

But her mother continued. "You all heard correctly. Sauda, your queen, my daughter, is infertile. It's why Nkosi and Nyari became a pair, why they came together and birthed Jahzara."

"Mother, stop this!" Sauda screamed.

A lioness asked, "How can Sauda be infertile?"

Radhiya sighed. "The poisoned waterhole on the northern side – the one that took Kali and her mother from us… When Sauda drank it as a cub, the effects caused not only the coma but it made her infertile."

"Enough!" Sauda thundered

The lionesses muttered again.

One pride sister asked Nadia, "Did Habari know about Sauda when he betrothed her and Nkosi?"

The former queen stared. "He did not."

"What about Nkosi?" another asked. "Surely he knew, otherwise him and Nyari…"

"Yes, he knew."

"And this was kept from us?" said a lioness in the middle of the group. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter," said Sauda. "What's done is done!" She rounded on her mother. "Why are you doing this?"

Radhiya didn't speak.

"And all this time," another lioness said, "we gossiped about Nkosi and Nyari… their relationship… their –"

Nadia heard. "Yes, you did gossip. You put them and their relationship in a bad light. Nkosi and Sauda felt nothing for each other, but he did feel something for Nyari. He felt love for her and she loved him the same."

A lioness near the front row said, "My lady, why we are being told this now?"

"The pride, this kingdom, is in need of a leader."

Radhiya added, "And there's only one who can take Nkosi's place as the leader."

Kambiri and Tayari tensed as they heard laughter from within the pride. They looked at each other, then the lionesses.

"It's about time you came to your senses," said a male voice. He saw the lionesses look at him and he sneered at Nadia and Radhiya. "I will lea–"

"No, you won't, Adawa," said Nadia, glaring at the young lion.

"Ha! And what makes you think that?"

"Because the throne is not yours, Adawa," said Radhiya. "You may think you're going to get it, but you're not."

"Yeah, right… Well if I'm not, then who, pray tell?"

"I am," sounded a female voice.

The lionesses turned. Tayari, Safiya, and Kambiri, along with Kipaji, the royal advisor and the shamans let their eyes fall to the stone ledge. Radhiya and Nadia raised their heads.

Jahzara rose and stood, tail swishing softly behind her. She looked upon the pride, Adawa especially. Then she said with as much strength and courage as she could bring up, "I am King Nkosi's only daughter, his heiress. _I_ am the leader you need!"

With those words no one spoke. Not even Adawa, who, along with Sauda, was seething in anger.

For the first time since King Nkosi's death, the entire pride was dead silent in the glow of the still sinking sun.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

There was nothing. No movement. No paws shifting the weight of bodies or the twitching of whiskers. The only parts of the animals that did move were their eyes. They blinked in shock, amaze, and astonishment.

The sun continued its descent, but no one noticed, let alone cared. Their focus was on the form standing on the stone ledge.

This lioness was the daughter of their recently deceased king. And she looked down on each of them with eyes that reminded many of the older lionesses – including the Queen Mother and her friend – of King Nkosi, his father, and grandfather. She definitely had the look of past royals in her eyes and in the way she stood.

Despite her mother not being queen by legal standards, Jahzara had some of Nyari and so much of her father. She had his strength, his character and determination. Now it looked as though the royal line and every single trait of it had been given to her, right down to the crystal blue eyes, light sandy muzzle and belly, and the deep brown fur.

In the light of the setting sun, Jahzara's fur turned dark, almost black. But her eyes shined.

The lionesses below, all of them, exchanged glances. Their eyes did the talking and went back up to Jahzara, who still didn't move. They went over Nadia and Radhiya's words in their minds.

It all made sense, everything.

Their leaders did not marry for love. They were betrothed, forced and bound to each other. There had been no love between Nkosi and Sauda in the months after their marriage. Not one of the lionesses could recall a time when they saw the King and Queen laying side-by-side, Sauda's head on Nkosi's back or looking into the other's eyes with love.

They now knew that with Sauda being infertile any union she and Nkosi had would result in nothing. There would be no cubs, no future leaders, and the end of the royal bloodline.

Many lionesses looked down, heads and ears falling. No one spoke. Then they looked at each other, shame filling most of their features. What could they say? What could be said to King Nkosi's mother, or Queen Sauda's, and what could they say to the lioness on the stone? The one they had rejected all because her father had no choice but to mate with the only other lioness his age – his best friend in the world – in order to keep the royal bloodline going?

And the way they had said among each other that it was Nyari's fault. That she had, what, been jealous of Nkosi's marriage to Sauda and decided to seduce him in a moment of female weakness? It wasn't the case. Nkosi and Nyari truly loved each other! It was enough for them to unite and…

After so long, they finally knew the truth.

Again, some looked up at the stone; others wanted to avoid it but soon relented and raised their eyes and heads. This product of Nkosi and Nyari's union, their daughter, the King's daughter, was proclaiming herself as such, as Nkosi's only heir. She was saying that she was the leader they needed, what the kingdom needed.

All these years they had shunned her, rebuked her, even after her mother died when she was a cub. They had avoided her and continued to shun her in the wake of her father, the King's death!

What kind of pride were they?

If they had known all of it – Sauda's infertility, Habari's betrothing Nkosi and Sauda much earlier things would have been different. Perhaps they would have accepted Nkosi and Nyari, their relationship and yes, their daughter! They would have done what Nkosi had – they would have told others that Jahzara, the 'Blessed Princess' was the daughter of the king, and by blood and right, the next heir to the Eastern Valley throne.

But they had done none of that.

So… was it too late to admit their wrong? Was it too late to atone for their sin, anger? Was there hope for any of them, even those so much older they would probably die in a few days from age?

A lioness in the front row, still looking up at the stone finally averted her eyes and allowed them to meet with the lioness on her left. She stared. The other stared back then looked to the lioness on her left until everyone met eyes with the pride sisters who stood next to them.

Realization, foolishness, and a chance to make their hearts right filtered there, in everybody's eyes.

Yes! Jahzara was the leader they needed. Clearly, she should be the new ruler otherwise she wouldn't be on the stone, right? She wouldn't have made such a bold proclamation if she weren't ready. Could they accept her, even now? What choice did they have? It was either Jahzara, daughter of King Nkosi and the lioness Nyari, or the dark gray lion Adawa.

Who was worse? Who was destined for the empty throne of Eastern Valley rulers?

Adawa had no royal blood in him. He was a commoner.

But Jahzara… she had the blood of past kings and queens flowing through her, always had. And Nadia's confession, not to mention Radhiya's, wasn't just a ploy to tell them something like Sauda's infertility or Habari's choice to betroth two creatures who had no business being. It was to get them to realize their faults and realize what they'd been doing to an innocent lioness for the last three years and long before she was born!

It was to let them know that a new leader was ready to take the throne. And the throne belonged to Jahzara. She deserved it more than Adawa. Above all her father wanted her to have it, by right, by decree.

Now they had a choice to make, one chance to do the right thing and atone for the recent week and three years. To turn away from the beings they had been.

The same lioness in the front row, the one who started the look with the pride sister on her left, returned her gaze to the stone. Jahzara met her eyes head-on and the lioness was taken aback. The great resemblance between Jahzara and her late father was staggering, haunting and beautiful. She could see that Jahzara had some of her mother in her too. Whether it was the patient eyes, the gentle and humble expression she didn't know nor did she care. It was there. She was her parents' child.

The lioness took one step forward and spoke, voice strong, certain and secure in her words.

"Jahzara… I wish to say that I am sorry for the way I treated you behind your back. Your father truly loved your mother. Neither of them did wrong nor did you by being born. Your father taught you well. I can see that. It's in your eyes." She paused for a moment, shuffling the grass with her paw. "If it pleases you, daughter of my king, I wish to atone for my foolish behavior by swearing my allegiance to you. You can bring this kingdom back into balance. We need a royal on the throne of your father, your grandparents and past leaders – king and queen alike. We need you, the Blessed Princess. I humbly swear my complete loyalty to you. Princess Jahzara…"

With that the lioness bowed her head low. Her nose touched the grass blades.

Silence reigned again. No one spoke or looked at each other. But Jahzara, on the stone, staring down at her father's pride, watched the lioness's display. She smiled warmly.

Then, one by one, after seeing what their pride sister had done, nearly every lioness gathered took one step forward, looked up at Jahzara and bowed their heads in the same manner. They wanted to atone as well. They had seen what was in Jahzara's eyes – the royal look. They needed Jahzara. She was royalty, no matter what.

Then the brown lioness spoke her first words since her proclamation.

"I accept you."

Was she speaking to the first lioness?

"I accept and forgive each of you."

No, she was speaking to all of them!

Her words fell like the warmth of the sun on their backs. Her words tasted like the coolness of the waterholes in the realm. Tears leaked out of many closed eyes.

Jahzara wasn't sure, but as she continued to stare at the lionesses who bowed she thought she could hear them sigh and sniff with peace and a much-needed relief. She was feeling what they were feeling. Not just on the outside, but inside too.

She shut her eyes and savored it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Upon seeing the first lioness look on Jahzara, hearing her words, and finally seeing her bow her head as low as she could in submission and loyalty Nadia felt her heart soar. She could feel her spirit rise with joy and happiness.

Tears leaked in her eyes when a good portion of the lionesses gathered began to follow their pride sister's action. Whether it was because the lioness had done it or because they had gone through her and Radhiya's words in their minds and came to the right conclusion, or something else entirely, she didn't care. It didn't matter. Her former pride was admitting their wrong by bowing to her granddaughter!

Nadia closed her eyes, heard her pulse and pounding heart in her ears. _Nkosi, my beloved son… Nyari, my like-daughter… I know you are pleased and rejoicing as you see this from the heavens above! It's finally happened! Your daughter has been accepted._

A nudge at her shoulder made her open her eyes and turn to the right. Radhiya was smiling, tears in her eyes. The two bumped heads.

"What do you all think you're doing?" said an angry voice.

Radhiya cringed but just as quickly her face became a snarl, her eyes snapped.

"Why are you swearing your allegiance to her? Her mother _was not_ queen!"

At the sound of her voice some lionesses hesitantly raised their heads, eyes on her. Others looked at each other and returned their gaze to Jahzara. Hearing who had spoken she pointed her head in the speaker's direction. She didn't seem unfazed, but stood taller and more alert.

Radhiya breathed deeply. She began to speak until a lioness in the middle of the assembled spoke first.

"Why should that matter, Sauda?" the female asked.

The queen turned to her. "It should! Her father… he committed adultery, against me, his wife!" Her hackles bristled, her green eyes narrowed.

"How did Nkosi commit any kind of sin, Sauda?" asked another lioness in the far back. She and a few other lionesses came up to the front.

"He was with Nyari while married to me!"

"What marriage, Sauda?" Radhiya finally ventured. Her daughter looked at her and before she could say a word, Radhiya continued. "There was no marriage. Yes, Rashid married you, but –"

"Yes, that's right, Mother! Rashid did marry Nkosi and me. To have the shaman perform the ceremony –"

"Was the marriage ever consummated?"

The voice didn't come from any feline. All heads turned. Rashid stood next to Dumaka, hands at his side, clenched.

"That is none of your business," Sauda snarled.

"Actually, it is my business." He walked until he stood at Nadia's side, facing Sauda and the pride. He glanced up at Jahzara and bowed. Then he spoke, looking on Sauda with intent. "Nkosi came to me once, a long time ago. He asked for advice about your marriage."

"And why would he do that?" the queen asked.

"Because he was worried that you, lacking patience, wouldn't be able to give him the time he needed to come around and make your union… official." He sighed. "And you didn't am I right, Sauda?"

"That's Your Majesty to you, shaman!"

"I don't answer to you, Sauda. You haven't proven yourself worthy for me to do so. Only a few royals have. I served and answered to Habari's parents, then Habari and Nadia themselves. I did the same for Nkosi, and now I shall do once more to his daughter, Princess Jahzara for the rest of my days." He turned his eyes to the lioness on the stone, put one hand on his chest, crossed one arm behind his back, and bowed deeply. "My lady…" he said. Though he had sworn himself to her earlier on the western side, the pride needed to know that their spiritual advisor and healer, was with Jahzara too.

Dumaka appeared beside him and repeated his friend's action. "As a shaman of this realm, I am with her highness too. Madam…"

Jahzara smiled and dipped her head in thankfulness.

The lionesses talked quietly for a moment then one said, "So, the marriage between Nkosi and Sauda was never consummated?"

"He couldn't divorce her," said another. "Except for marital unfaithfulness, they were supposed to stay together."

"True," a third lioness agreed, "but clearly there was nothing in the marriage. There was no love, and Sauda's being infertile. Nkosi… he had no choice. We all agree on that, right?"

Many who heard nodded their heads, while others spoke their agreement softly.

An older lioness up front addressed Sauda. "A lot of us understand Nkosi and Nyari's actions, Sauda. We see what they were doing. Nkosi was thinking of the future. He didn't fall in love with Nyari to hurt you. He did it because it was right. Perhaps, in his heart, he wanted to marry her instead of you. The two of you simply weren't right for each other."

"Still, he betrayed me!" Sauda growled.

"How?" the lioness asked. "You didn't act like partners, like mates. He was at a loss and I'm sure when you told him of your infertility he was devastated and needed to seek a way to keep the bloodline of royalty going. He _had_ to have a cub, Sauda. You would have denied him that? Denied us that, knowing that someone of Eastern Valley royal blood had to take over for him, in case something happened to him, or if he stepped down?"

Sauda was silent and her silence spoke loud and clear.

The lioness's ears fell. "You would have, wouldn't you?"

She didn't speak.

"Would you declare him unfaithful to you, by being with Nyari?" asked another pride sister. "What other choice did he have? He had none! He couldn't love you, so he loved Nyari instead. He loved their daughter. She is the true heir to the throne. So Nyari wasn't queen… it doesn't make Jahzara any less of a lioness. Her father was king. He carried the royal bloodline. So does his daughter, as she should."

A scoff escaped the queen's mouth. She shook her head. "You're all blind."

"Are we, my daughter," said Radhiya, her eyes sad. "The poisoned water tore you apart… damaged you."

Sauda met eyes with her mother. "What's this now? You told me that you no longer wanted me to guilt _you_, and here you are playing guilt with _me_? Isn't that a little hypocritical?"

"It's the truth, Sauda… I am only telling it." She looked down for a moment. "All of this… it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't disobeyed me and drank that water."

"Stop blaming me, Mother!" Rage filled her face. Her body trembled with anger.

"I am blaming you, Sauda. It hurts me to, but…"

An angry roar pierced the air and she leapt, slamming hard into her mother, knocking the older lioness on her back. Paws on her chest, Sauda looked down, staring into her mother's horrified green eyes. "I… am sick…"

She was unable to continue as she found herself thrown from her mother's body. She landed with a hard thud in the grass, on her side. She slowly got up, shaking her head dizzily and looked for her assailant.

Then she saw him, the gray lion, as he came to her mother, nuzzling her gently. And he, along with Rashid and Nadia, helped Radhiya to her paws. The gray lion turned to Sauda, his gray/blue eyes flashing with fury.

She met it. "How dare you!" she snapped, bearing her teeth.

"More like, how dare you," said Kipaji. "Your own mother…"

"This is none of your business, rogue!"

"When it concerns your mother, it is my business."

"And when it concerns members of my father's pride, it's my business too," said Jahzara.

Sauda looked up. "Your business, Jahzara… No, it is not!"

"The lionesses have sworn their loyalty, Sauda," said Kambiri, speaking for the first time. "If I heard them correctly, I think they're saying that this pride is Jahzara's…"

The pride sisters exchanged looks, glances. The sandy-brown lion was right. With them saying they accept Jahzara… Yes, they had been her father's pride and now they were hers.

A lioness made the young lion's assumption verbally true. "He is right, Sauda. We are Jahzara's pride." She heard the agreement of the other lionesses, at least, some of them.

Jahzara heard too. She bowed her head.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nearby, Safiya, who stood next to Tayari, watched her mother and sister.

Did they bow? She couldn't see. She didn't even hear them speak.

Her heart plunged. Did this mean that they didn't – She was about to lower her head in pain until she caught the navy-blue eyes of her twin sister Tisha.

Wait… was that… could it be…

She felt her heart lift. In that one gaze Safiya could see sorrow and regret play in Tisha's eyes. Her mother's she wasn't sure. Either way she would have to speak to Tisha later and, hopefully, hear the one she thing she'd been praying about since hearing Jahzara's news early that morning. For now, she smiled at Tisha, who, to her surprise, smiled back.

It was the first smile she'd seen from her twin in a long time. Perhaps Tisha was going from the second meaning of her name 'Menace' to the first 'Strong-willed'.

Safiya hoped so. She would pray for it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

From the moment Kambiri said that the pride was Jahzara's he wasn't sure how they would react. To hear that they agreed with him caused a sense of ease to fall over him. And with that ease he continued to watch Adawa, who, at least for the moment, did not speak. He wasn't sure whether to be pleased with that or worried. He decided neither. It wouldn't do any good but it didn't mean he would not watch. He had to.

He cast a glance to Tayari. The gold lion looked alert but relaxed at the same time. Safiya's presence had done that and Kambiri found himself hoping that his friend had someone he could love and spend the rest of his life with.

_Only time will tell,_ he thought.

In the back of his mind he wondered about him and Jahzara, if there was something between them. He liked her, knew she liked him. But now wasn't the time to think about it. He suddenly cringed as he heard Adawa speak. When the first words left the lion's mouth Kambiri moved away from Tayari and Safiya.

"Oh, come now, all of you!" the gray lion spewed.

All heads turned to him. Even Jahzara's head snapped in his direction.

"You're really going to let this young lioness take what belongs to a _lion_? What belongs to me? For all we know this story of King Nkosi and Queen Sauda is nothing but a lie! Yes, a lie, to get you all to think that Jahzara is, in fact, the rightful heir! She's a _lioness_! No lioness can rule a kingdom." His blood-red eyes glared at Jahzara.

"Who says, Adawa?" asked Kambiri as he made way to stand near Jahzara's blood and adopted grandmothers. He looked at the gray lion, challenging him. He could feel Jahzara's eyes on him, watching his every move, hearing his every word. Good. He wanted her to. "Who says that a lioness cannot lead a kingdom, its inhabitants, its pride of lions and lionesses?"

The mud chocolate brown maned lion threw his head to the side in laughter. He smirked then met eyes with the sandy-brown lion. "You want to know why, Kambiri? I'll tell you… because lionesses are not meant for power! They're weak and unfit. That is why the Almighty Creator had lions be the dominate species over everything! Over all of creation! Lionesses are second-class citizens. Lions have the real power. We have strength, agility… We're meant to rule!"

His eyes took on a hard look and his breathing grew heavy. He didn't care if everyone was staring at him, his own mother included. She needed to hear this too. They all did, even the so-called future leader on the stone.

Kambiri pawed the grass. "You're wrong, Adawa. While, yes, it is true, that lions are a strong, and sometimes dominate species, it does not mean that we rule everything. We are given the responsibility of ruling a kingdom by the Creator himself. We are to treat the inhabitants of the realm with care and respect. We are to love them as we love ourselves, and in doing so, we love our Creator. As for lionesses… well, they're created by the Lord too. They are companions for lions. They are our other half, the half that makes us whole. Yes, they hunt, yes, they birth our cubs, but is that really all they're good for?"

Shaking his head, he continued. "I think not. When I look at a lioness, I see the love of the Creator. That he would make a creature as lovely as a lioness. A lioness has everything that a lion has, like strength and agility… They are able to hunt without having a mane to give them away. Adawa, with what you have said you are insulting every single lioness here, including your own mother. Your _mother_, Adawa, the lioness who gave you life, who fed you with the milk from her body, who took care of you when you were young… She loves you as much as she loves herself. And this is how you honor her?"

"Keep quiet, rogue!" the gray lion snarled. "You know nothing! You've never been in a pride. Leave!"

Kambiri looked down sadly. "I cannot do that. I couldn't even if I wanted to and nothing you say can change that." He paused and took a deep breath. "I _have_ been in a pride. I was born into one, into the family of the guardianship. My parents are guardians, as are my aunt, uncle, and cousins. One of my cousins, a lion is king of the lands. His mate is queen. She is the daughter of the former king and heiress to her father's throne."

He paused. "The old king had no sons so he trained her, his only daughter, to rule after him. She accepted the leadership and married my cousin. Together they are ruling the kingdom. The new queen is in charge of everything. Her mate, though king, supports her however he can. The animals and the pride acknowledged her because there was no other choice. It is the same here, is it not? You have no choice but to accept Jahzara, which, I see that many of you have, but the rest? Are you afraid, fearful? I do not believe for one moment that Jahzara will lead this kingdom to ruin. King Nkosi trained her for this moment, and I know that she is capable. The queen is unable to have cubs, so the king mates with another lioness. She births a cub and you reject that?"

"She is unfit!" Adawa heaved.

"To you, in your blind eyes, she might be, but I think, and like much of the pride, believe that she isn't." Then Kambiri locked eyes with the lionesses. "Let me ask you all something… When you look at Jahzara, really look at her, do you see the product of a supposed seduction, of adultery? Or do you see the image your late leader who wanted nothing more than for his only child to be accepted by his pride as the new ruler should something tragic befall him? Do you see the goodness in Nkosi? In the way he treated all of you, cared for you the way a king should care for his pride? Jahzara has the potential to make an excellent leader for this kingdom. Under her you will have peace and not have to worry about hardly anything. If you have Adawa lead you instead, what do you think you'll have?"

He stopped and caught Jahzara's eye. He expected her to look confused but she wasn't. Their eyes met and Kambiri felt his heart pound.

All the lionesses were stunned. They looked to each other. Some had their eyes on the stone, others the ground or in the eyes of the lioness at their side. The sandy-brown feline's words made sense and with Adawa's outburst … Many turned to Adawa's mother, Zohali, who looked as though someone had clawed her heart out of her body.

The light colored desert lioness's eyes fell to the grass then shut. Had her son really just insulted every lioness, her included? She had never known him to do such a thing and he wasn't even provoked. He had said it on his own, not caring he hurt, let alone her.

She had watched many of her pride sisters swear their loyalty and allegiance to Jahzara. She hadn't. She couldn't, even with hearing the truth about Sauda, the reason Nkosi and Nyari came together… She had heard it with her own ears and still rejected it, but now, with her son's actions… Could she continue to ignore it? Her son had no honor in him at all. He was bloodthirsty, cold and heartless. His words were proof. The evidence was there in his behavior and she had been denying it to herself for years.

She squeezed her eyes tighter shut. Kambiri's words about Nkosi ran through her mind. Did she see the good in Nkosi? She had known him since he was a cub. He was nothing but good, hardly bad, if at all. And yet he had done the one thing not many kings would … He had sustained his family's royal line by being with Nyari and her birthing Jahzara.

She, too, along with her pride sisters had looked up at Jahzara when she made her proclamation and she couldn't believe it. There was so much of Nkosi in her it was like he had never really died. He lived on in his daughter, his heiress… She had spoken with such strength, such honor and gentleness… Hadn't Nyari done the same when she was alive? Hadn't Nkosi too?

Pain overwhelmed her and she felt her heart crash into her stomach. Her legs shook, trembled, and silent sobs filled her body. What was wrong with her? How could she have – It all hit her in that one moment. The weight of her sin was bearing her down. She lowered herself to the grass and wept. The soft murmurs and purrs of the lionesses around her helped, but only just.

"I'm sorry," her muffled voice said. "I am so sorry!"

"Stop it, Mother!" snarled Adawa. "This is beneath you! Get up!"

A few lionesses turned and hissed at him. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. Why was his mother acting like a sniveling cub? Pathetic!

"Zohali," sounded Jahzara's voice from the stone.

The lioness, her own blood-red eyes rimmed with tears, raised her head up. Her eyes met Jahzara's and she was overcome by the look. It was compassion, sympathy, mercy. The young female only spoke three words, words Zohali knew, would stay with her the rest of her life.

"I forgive you."

The lioness rose to her paws, shakily at first, her eyes never leaving Jahzara's. For a moment she thought she could see Nkosi in her eyes, see Nyari in her expression. She couldn't get over it. She had wanted nothing more than her son to be the next ruler only to have him denounce lionesses and her! And she had received Jahzara's forgiveness in the midst of her breakdown? She sighed, sniffed and bowed her head.

"Thank you, Jahzara, and, if it pleases you I'd like to… pledge my loyalty to you, daughter of King Nkosi and Nyari."

"Very well," the princess said warmly.

With that, the mother of Adawa knelt. But she was not alone. Those who had been unsure and did not want Jahzara to inherit her father's throne, upon hearing Adawa's words, thinking on Kambiri's, dealing with their own thoughts and remembering their own cold and cruel behavior against Nkosi and Nyari, and Jahzara… Did they really want Adawa as their leader now? When he had rebuked and insulted them like that? They were no longer unsure of Jahzara's determination and leadership or her right to inherit the lands. They raised their heads to the stone, to Jahzara, and like Zohali, they bowed their heads and knelt.

Jahzara could feel strength flow through her.

Everything, everyone, was coming together.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sauda wanted to bash her head against a rock face, a tree, or both.

Was she dreaming? Had she fainted in the grass while waiting for the first hunting team to make their move? Was she living in her dream, hearing and seeing everything, all of this?

What about Kali's appearance? Had she fainted after that somehow, or had she just fallen asleep after finding the waterhole?

What was going on here? She was unable to make sense of it. Was the pride, _her_ pride, actually swearing allegiance to Jahzara when she had no business even declaring herself Nkosi's heir? Had the pride really renounced their actions against her parents, against what Nkosi had done, done to her? Had her mother publically humiliated her, and to what, get any remaining guilt off her mind? Did she really attack her mother for it?

"This can't be happening," she told herself over and over.

Adawa's words about lionesses slightly angered her, but what really set her on edge was the gray lion's mother! Zohali had done what she thought unthinkable. She paid Nkosi's daughter homage, had sworn her loyalty. The other hesitant lionesses followed soon after.

Sauda growled lowly and breathed sharply. "You see, Adawa?" she called out. The gray lion faced her. "This is what the 'Blessed Princess' wants! She wants your mother to turn against you! She wants things to go her way! Just like her father! When he wanted something, heh, he went for it. Like father like daughter…" She snarled. "Adawa… it seems your mother has betrayed you too…" Then she met her mother's eyes. "I know what that's like."

She received a snarl from Kipaji and she couldn't suppress a smirk. The light gray male was a fool, if nothing else.

"Oh, and speaking of mothers…" She turned back to the stone. "Jahzara, now that you wish to seize power in this land, maybe it's time you take care of some loose ends, hmm?"

The brown lioness looked on the queen. "What do you mean? What loose ends?"

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps, learning the past…"

"Sauda," called Radhiya, "what is it that you wish to tell Jahzara?"

The queen continued, not even bothering to turn to her mother. "Tell me, Jahzara… Have you ever wondered how your mother died?"

At the question Jahzara shifted her weight from one paw to the other. "She died of food poisoning. It was an accident. The animal you caught and gave to her must have been injured."

"Oh, no, it wasn't injured. It was poisoned, after death, of course."

The lionesses muttered quietly. Radhiya, Nadia and Rashid looked at each other. The former queen felt a deep chill run down her back, her friend too. The shaman's legs shook, his hands trembled.

Jahzara ran her tongue over her lips. Again she shifted her weight. "What are you saying, Sauda?" she asked, suddenly fearful of the answer. For a moment she looked up at the sky. Night was descending. The stars were beginning to appear, the sky now turning dark blue. They had been out here that long?

"I am saying," Sauda continued, "that I killed your mother."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, cruelly, and Jahzara could feel her heart sink and crash into her stomach.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The first to speak in the bone-chilling quiet was Radhiya. She stepped away from Kipaji, though everything in her wanted to stay at his side. But this was her daughter and she had…

"Why, Sauda," she said, her voice quavering, forelegs shaking. "Why would you kill Nyari? W-what had she ever done to you?"

Her daughter faced her and this time Radhiya took a step back, fearful, horrified. This lioness was not her child.

"It was simple, Mother. If I couldn't have Nkosi, she couldn't either."

Fury filled the older female. "You murdered your childhood friend! The lioness…"

"The lioness Nkosi loved instead of me? Yes, that's right."

Radhiya shook her head, shut her eyes then opened them again. "All because he was happy… was that so wrong?"

Sauda's eyes flashed. "Yes, it was!" she yelled and her eyes grew wide. Was that… _Kali,_ her mind screamed. She shook her head, willing the image away, but the ghost of the cub, her childhood friend remained, standing beside her mother. _Go away!_

"So, because of you, I grew up without a mother," said Jahzara, her voice soft, but loud enough for all to hear. Tears gathered in her eyes, but she blinked them away. There would be time to cry later.

"Did you think that by killing Nyari you could somehow get Nkosi back?" This question came from Nadia, who shivered.

"That wasn't my intention. I just didn't want her to have him," Sauda said coldly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's late, and I think we should all turn in, that is, if it's all right with you your so-called highness." She mock bowed to Jahzara and was about to make her way to the den until three lionesses stepped in front of her, looking angry, cold. "What is this? You'd best move or…"

"Threaten us all you want, Sauda," said the first to Sauda's left.

"Murdering Nyari and you expect us to let that go?" said the middle lioness.

"You owe Jahzara, your future leader, an apology," the third added. "You took her mother from her in jealousy."

Sauda turned her head back to Radhiya. She rolled her eyes. "Mother, please, tell your friends to –"

But her mother only looked down sadly, not speaking. Then she raised her head up to Jahzara.

"Take her into the cave in which she has made her home," said the princess.

The lionesses bowed and one growled at Sauda. "You heard her, get in there." She bore her teeth.

With no words, only a smirk and a glint in her green eyes, Sauda complied and went into the den, the three lionesses following closely.

Jahzara stared at the starry sky. Her ears went back for a moment then she looked on the pride. They were waiting. She sighed deeply and felt a sob work its way in her throat. "The rest of you, if you wish, may go and get some sleep. I thank you all for your submission, kindness and apologies. I promise that with my reign, all things will be different. I shall… do my best to honor my parents by being the ruler you need. Rest well, each of you."

Some lionesses bowed, others said their thanks aloud, but all departed for the cave.

Jahzara watched Adawa glare at his mother, watched as he raised his head up to her with a snarl, send an angry look Kambiri's way, and stalk off. Where he was going she didn't know and for the time being she didn't care. Sighing and sniffing she moved from the stone, down the ramp, into the grass. Her heart felt heavy, her steps heavier. Those she'd come to care for, three she loved dearly, approached.

The first to move and speak was Rashid. The elder shaman wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Tears fell down his cheeks. "I tried so hard to save her, you know."

She put a paw on his back. "I know, but you gave her and my father the honors they deserved." She pulled away and looked into his gentle yellow eyes. "Thank you for being here tonight, you as well, Dumaka," she said as the meerkat joined Rashid.

The younger shaman smiled. "It's my pleasure, Jahzara."

"Mine too," said Rashid.

"Now the two of you go home and rest."

The shamans bowed. "Yes, your highness," they said. Before they could turn, Erevu approached.

"Need a ride?" he asked.

Dumaka was first to climb onto the cheetah's back, then Rashid.

"Erevu," said Jahzara, "tell your leader what you have seen and heard today."

The advisor dipped his head. "I shall, my lady, and may I tell my mate?"

"You have my permission."

"Thank you. Am I to report here, at the caves tomorrow?"

Jahzara chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Erevu."

"Madam," the advisor said and with the shamans on his back, he left.

Jahzara watched them go and turned to see Nadia come up. The old lioness nuzzled her. "I am so proud of you. Your parents are too, I'm sure."

"I know they are."

"If you like, I'll talk to Sauda in the morning."

"She told us why."

The lioness closed her eyes, sighed deeply. "I know, but my reason is personal."

Jahzara stepped back, stared into her grandmother's eyes. "I won't tell you what to do."

Nadia smiled. "I know. You best sleep. You have long day tomorrow. I'm going to sleep myself. Goodnight." She started to the den.

"Goodnight, grandmother."

Then Radhiya took her place. Their eyes met and the older lioness's face fell with sorrow and regret.

"Radhiya," said Jahzara, speaking her second grandmother's name with care.

"I don't know what to say…"

The princess smiled kindly. "What can be said? My mother has been dead for three years, but she and my father are together in the afterlife. That much brings me comfort. It should you too."

Radhiya shook her head. "It doesn't, not really. I loved your mother like a daughter and to know that my own flesh and blood –"

Jahzara put a paw on the lioness's shoulder. "She's the one who has to live with it. No one could have known, not even you." Her ears flickered. "I know you've heard this many times, but now it's my turn to say it. You did the best you could with Sauda, but she's her own person. Her mistakes, her choices, decisions… they all rest on her. Not you, okay?"

She smiled. "Thank you, Jahzara. Sleep well."

"You do the same."

With Kipaji at her side, watching him smile at Jahzara, Radhiya entered the main cave. Everyone was asleep, including Nadia, who was in the far back. She turned to the gray lion. "Thanks for getting Sauda off me," she said softly.

His gray/blue eyes glistened, then hardened. "I couldn't let her hurt you. She was out of line, on everything."

Radhiya sighed heavily. The feeling went all through her body. "I'll… talk to her tomorrow." She shook her head. "I'm so tired now I don't think I can take another step."

"You don't have to. We're in my sleeping spot, right near the entrance."

She looked at him surprised. "Are you sure?"

He smiled. "I'm offering aren't I?"

It was all she needed. She lay down beside him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tayari and Safiya were the only ones left, aside from Jahzara and Kambiri, who stood together in silence. Safiya drew nearer to the gold lion and spoke, her voice low.

"Would you mind if I don't go with you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. I just… I…"

"Tired of spending so much time with me?" he asked with a smirk.

She nuzzled him. "No, but, when the lionesses were swearing themselves to Jahzara, my sister… I think she's a whole different person. I could see it in her eyes, and I want to talk to her about it."

He nodded. "I understand."

"And if you're worried about Adawa –"

"I am."

"Please, don't be. My sister… she's a strong lioness. She gets it from Mother."

"You do too," he whispered.

"Still, I need to know where Tisha's heart is in all this. And if she's where I hope she is, I won't have to worry, neither will Jahzara."

"I know how much you want to do this, Saffy. I do, but Adawa…"

She put a paw on his. "He won't be able to hurt two lionesses."

He shrugged. "I hope you're right. I also know that Tisha is important to you. She is a part of you." He came close, their noses almost touching. "Take tomorrow and talk to her. I'll be fine. I promise."

They pulled away and turned to Jahzara and Kambiri.

"We're heading in," said Tayari.

"Sleep well, both of you," added Safiya. They dipped their heads and departed.

When they were gone, Jahzara looked up at the sky and studied the stars. She knew her parents were up there, in the afterlife. She had seen them for herself in wherever she had been. It wasn't heaven, but she had seen them. They were well, together. She felt her emotions well up. How could she address what she was feeling?

Kambiri was there, at her side, waiting patiently. Could she tell him? She couldn't disturb her grandmother – neither by blood or adoption. They had too much on their minds, their bodies tired.

"She didn't just die," Jahzara finally said in the still air, her voice quiet. "She was taken from Father, from me…"

"She had no right," said Kambiri, his own voice matching hers.

"It wasn't an accident or a simple case of bad food like everyone thought, as Father and I thought…" Jahzara looked down, shut her eyes, and tried to still the tremor in her bones. "It was murder." Her front claws came out. "Sauda… she murdered my mother! I was just a cub!"

"Confining her to the caves is the right thing."

"I'm not worried she'll attack me, Kam… I'm worried she'll hurt her mother, or my grandmother. She blames them for the position she's been in for years. They couldn't do anything. It was out of their paws. And she'll never take responsibility. Not for her past actions, current actions… not anything."

"The pride won't let her do any harm. They're all with you now."

Jahzara ran her tongue over her mouth. "I often wondered what it would've been like, to have that. Now that I do it's frightening."

Kambiri moved close to her. "You're not alone. You have friends."

She smiled and looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "Yes, I do. Thanks."

He returned her smile and nuzzled her gently.

Then they went into the den, approached the royal chambers. Jahzara stopped at the entrance. She was suddenly hesitant to go in. Those chambers… the same place where her mother had drawn her last breath and now she knew the reason for it, behind it. She felt the fur along her back rise and bristle. She shook herself. Despite the deep pain she was feeling, the chambers were, officially – and in the eyes of the pride – hers. They were hers! Her parents had longed for this.

She stepped inside, knowing Kambiri would take his spot at the entrance, but she didn't want him to. She wanted – When she was halfway in, she turned her head.

"Kam," she said in a voice loud enough for him alone to hear. It struck as surprising she was even doing this. But she had been given the most shocking news any young lioness could bear. And she needed the one lion who would not take advantage of her pain. The same lion who had said that it didn't matter how her parents got together, that they were good lions. He had said this without having met her mother, and having found her father when he was dying.

The sandy-brown lion looked in. "Are you okay, Jahzara?"

"Adawa won't return tonight, and if he does, Tayari will know."

His eyes grew as he understood what she was asking. But… she was his leader now. Any feelings he had would be put to rest… right? "Jahzara, these are your chambers. You don't want a guardian –"

"Any other guard, no, but you… Kambiri, I trust you. I know you won't try anything. It's okay, really." She walked to the wall in front of her, heard him come in.

This was the first time he ever stepped into the royal chambers. While it looked like the chamber he'd shared with his family in the Northern Valley, it also had a different feel. Of course it would. It had housed royals of the Eastern Valley for generations. Yes, the lioness in his sight did trust him, but she was also vulnerable. Hearing that your mother was murdered by the queen because of jealousy…

Jahzara lie down at the wall, and hesitantly, perhaps shyly, put a paw on the spot beside her.

Kambiri took a breath in, let it out and then approached her, lying down carefully. He smiled warmly. "Goodnight, Jahzara." He gave her another nuzzle.

She returned his kind affection and licked his cheek. "Night, Kambiri." And she laid her head on her paws.

He followed suit, but moved a little closer, to let her know he was there. To his surprise she moved her head so that it lay halfway on her paws and on his mane. He allowed it. She needed his comfort and he felt it was his duty to give it to her.

_Nkosi,_ he thought to himself, _I have helped your daughter. The animals know who she is, and the pride has finally acknowledged her as your heiress… But I fear there is one more threat that needs to be dealt with before peace can finally come to your kingdom, her kingdom._

He knew that the final threat was lingering somewhere in the Eastern Valley. He wasn't sure, but if Adawa ever came near Jahzara with the intent to harm her, no one, not even Tayari, would be able to stop him from killing the dark gray lion with an evil soul.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

The next morning Jahzara woke, blinking her eyes from sleep and yawning softly. She looked around the chamber, her chamber. It was still the same, yet not. It was hers and would be for as long as she lived and ruled as queen.

But she wasn't queen, not officially.

Sure, the animals swore themselves, most of them. The pride did too. She had it. She had her father's throne, the same throne of her grandparents and all past Eastern Valley rulers. Problem was she had it in name. Jahzara blinked her eyes again, her whiskers twitching. There was one more thing, or rather, two, that had to happen before her rule could begin.

For now, she put it out of her mind as her eyes fell on the sandy-brown lion sleeping peacefully beside her. She smiled. A part of her couldn't believe she had invited him to stay with her. The way he had responded to her invitation so diligently made her wonder. Did he like her as more than a friend, or was he just being polite? She barely knew him, but ever since his arrival she found herself drawn to him. He couldn't be more than a few months older than her, right? He was kind, sweet, compassionate, generous…

If anything, Kambiri, the lion guard from the Northern Valley, was everything Adawa wasn't. Kambiri was the embodiment of everything good. Adawa wasn't; he was opposite. He was evil.

Jahzara shook her head and slowly rose, so as not to rub against Kambiri too hard and wake him. The guardian needed his sleep, more than her.

She was queen, at least in name, but in that name she would follow in her father's pawprints. She would be the leader he wanted her to be. To start being she had to rise with the sun, provided it was daylight. If not she would return to sleep.

She walked around the sleeping guard and came out of the cave's entrance, into the main den where, to her surprise and gladness the entire pride was asleep, including her blood grandmother in the back, nestled in a corner just for her. Radhiya was beside the entrance, next to the body of Kipaji, whose head was close to hers. Jahzara's smile widened seeing that. She was happy for the lioness she loved like a second grandparent.

Tayari and Safiya were opposite the pair, Safiya with her head buried in Tayari's dark brown mane, a peaceful expression on her face. Whatever the reason for that Jahzara wasn't sure but she wasn't concerned. Knowing Safiya she would tell her later.

Outside, the air was nice and cool. She looked ahead, up at the sky, to see if the sun was rising, but she couldn't tell. Needing a higher viewpoint she approached the ramp, climbed, and paws on the small platform she started up the stone and sat a few steps away from the edge. Her eyes were on the sky and the rising sun.

Good. She hadn't missed it.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Things had gone well, despite hearing how her mother died. As much as it hurt, knowing the truth after so long, Jahzara decided she wouldn't dwell on it. Her mother was in the afterlife with her father and she would see them again when she passed.

When she had a chance, she would talk to Sauda. Hearing that she was jealous of her parents wasn't enough, and has their daughter Jahzara had to find out. She had the right to know. How long she wanted the lioness confined to her cave was unclear. Perhaps she would let Sauda go free after the talk, provided the newly ex-queen told her what she wanted to hear.

Her ears went forward, her head low. If there was anyone in the pride she felt truly sorry for, it was Sauda's mother and Jahzara wondered how she herself would feel hearing her only child had committed murder out of a jealous rage. Maybe she would feel what Radhiya felt – anger, disappointment. Yes, those would be the appropriate feelings.

In the midst of her thinking, Jahzara looked at the stone ground. She flexed her paws and turned her eyes back to the sky. The sun was up, the kingdom below her surrounded in the golden light, including the ledge on which she sat. It was a lovely sight and it filled her with peace. Soon Erevu would come to the den as instructed the evening before.

Her ears rose and went back. Paw steps were approaching and she knew them well. Another smile came across her face and she turned as he sat down beside her. The sun's light made his sandy-brown fur an almost dark golden brown color. His blue-green eyes glistened, sparkled, and his black mane shined.

"Morning, Kambiri," she said.

He bowed. "Good morning, Jahzara… or," a teasing smile played at his lips, "should I address you as my lady from now on?"

She chuckled. "No, Kambiri, please don't. Jahzara will do."

"Okay, just checking." He looked at the kingdom. "Looks like the heavens are blessing your first day." He breathed the morning air.

"Perhaps they are."

They were quiet for a while, but thoughts churned in Kambiri's mind. When he woke and stepped into the main part of the den he'd looked around to see if Adawa had returned. He hadn't, which pleased the sandy-brown lion. But it also worried him. The dark gray lion could be prowling the kingdom, searching or waiting for Jahzara to come. If he happened to be on either the eastern or southern parts – sides where Jahzara would meet with the animals that lived there – Kambiri would sniff for the lion's scent and take care of him.

He sat straight up and craned his neck out, eyes on something. There was a figure running at a fast pace… towards the den? He peered harder, looking for any sign that the figure had dark gray fur, but this creature was running faster than any lion could.

"Erevu is coming… right on time, too," Jahzara said as she rose and walked down the stone.

Kambiri followed a split second later. When they were in the grass, Erevu slowed to a trot and approached, breathing heavily. How he managed to bow without collapsing, Kambiri didn't know, but he admired the cheetah wanting to show respect in spite of being tired.

"My lady," said the advisor, blinking hard and sucking in another lungful of air.

"Hello, Erevu. Before we get started, let's go to the waterhole. You look like you could use a drink and a few moments of rest."

The cheetah's eyes grew wide and his head shot upward. "Oh, but, madam, we should really –"

"It's still early, Erevu, we have plenty of time. Now, let's go."

Kambiri said, "Jahzara, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay here, keep an eye on things. Besides, you and Erevu need to talk anyway, right?"

She looked at him. "It's ok, Kambiri. I'll let you know when we're finished."

He nodded and watched the lioness and cheetah go to the nearby waterhole several feet from the caves. He was glad the first king had chosen this cavern for his pride near a waterhole. If Jahzara and Erevu had to walk farther – He put the thought out of his mind, walked to the den and looked inside. The pride was up, many talking. Good. He wasn't sure about Tayari and Kipaji, but those two, he knew, needed to be with the two lionesses that needed them. They were exactly where they were needed.

He was too and it was enough.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

From within the den there was chatter. The main topic from everyone's mouth was the events of the day before. Had they really changed their lives around and sworn themselves to Jahzara, the daughter of their still so recently deceased king and long-time gone pride sister? Or had it all been a dream? It wasn't they knew. Everything they'd heard and seen last afternoon and evening had happened.

Their wonderings were over. They would have a leader on the throne once the shaman performed the coronation ceremony, which, a good few guessed, wouldn't be long. The event would have to be glorious, unforgettable, and a good solid thing to remember.

The older lionesses couldn't recall a time when an Eastern Valley ruler had been taken away from them by the claws and teeth of a malicious rogue lion. King Nkosi had been the first. Nor had the throne of the Eastern Valley ever been empty, or the kingdom left to wonder if a new ruler of royal blood would step up. But, they decided, there was a first time for everything.

In Jahzara's leadership they would have security. She knew what she was doing. She had proven that yesterday, much to everyone's surprise. But were they really surprised? Jahzara was, after all, Nkosi's daughter! Had they expected her not to remember or forget everything her father must have taught her on their walks through the realm? Had they really expected that? What had they been thinking back then, was the question among them all. Simple answer – they hadn't been.

They were too consumed in what Nkosi and Nyari did that they'd missed the whole point!

That Nkosi and Nyari had come together for two reasons.

One was for love, and how could they not? The two were meant to be together from the start. But Habari, their former ruler, never saw that and had done something blind. A few lionesses, then all within the den declared Nkosi and Nyari's love epic. They had risked scrutiny and gossip because of their bond, their love and their only child. How brave they had been!

The second reason was for them – the people, the pride, for the entire kingdom and the future! With Nkosi and Nyari's risk there would be no future. They had taken a stand to ensure that the legacy of royalty in the Eastern Valley had a future!

Jahzara, the Blessed Princess, was that future and her rule would usher it in!

The older lionesses still found themselves weeping over their foolishness and did their best to turn the tears of sorrow into joy. However long they would live they wanted to at least see Jahzara crowned before they passed on to the heavens.

The rest of the lionesses wanted to live in the safety their pride brothers would continue to give them. They needed it and the only male born in the lands didn't care about them at all. His evil and insulting words proved that and while many had wanted him to rule they no longer wanted him now. He would run all of them into the ground and destroy the herds, ultimately the kingdom itself. No. They no longer wanted the dark lion.

Wonder spread through them, their bodies, spirits, and lips. What would Jahzara do exactly? Would she reform the hunting party? Who would lead the teams and make sure everyone got home safely? Jahzara herself certainly couldn't do it. She would be busy with the kingdom and nearly all of the lionesses were getting on in years, including Radhiya and Nadia. It would have to be someone young, Jahzara's age, and there were only two females. Whatever Jahzara had planned there they all knew she would make it work.

Everything she would do, certainly, would be for their best interests. Nkosi had done what he did with Nyari for them. It proved that he cared deeply.

"She'll make a great queen," many said.

Others nodded. "Yes, she will. She'll have done her parents proud."

In the far back, eyes open, watching and hearing Nadia smiled. She then rose, stretched, yawned quietly, and approached. Anyone who talked suddenly stopped and dipped their heads to the grandmother of their new soon-to-be queen.

Nadia shook her head at them, still smiling. They would never stop that, would they? Before she had found it humbling, now there was simply no need. She couldn't scold them for doing something that clearly couldn't be helped or for their behavior in the last few years. There was no need for that either. Jahzara had forgiven them and in her mind she had too. Smiling on them was also her way of forgiving too.

A few lionesses tried to engage her in conversation. She couldn't say no, no matter how much she wanted to see Radhiya, who, from what she could see, was busy talking with Kipaji. The former queen wanted to see her granddaughter, but was quick to realize that Jahzara, along with Kambiri, were gone. Kambiri was going to patrol and Jahzara had to see to the animals. She smiled again. Jahzara was acting like a queen, a leader, already.

As she spoke to the lionesses a thought formed in the back of her mind. Sauda and how she was doing with her incarceration. She also wondered how long Jahzara would keep Sauda there under guard.

The same thought circled in Radhiya's mind and she spoke her feelings to Kipaji who was sitting in front of her with a patient look on his face. Radhiya's ears went back and she pawed the ground in front of her.

"What she did was wrong, Kipaji. I am not condoning it. I never could. Nyari was like a daughter to me, Nadia too, and to learn how she –" The lioness paused, shut her eyes and managed, with some difficulty, to continue. "I talked with her I don't know how many times about Nkosi, Nyari and Jahzara, and Sauda still dismissed it as an act of betrayal. It wasn't. It was for all of us. Nyari… she didn't deserve it, neither did Nkosi to raise Jahzara without her, or Jahzara to grow up without her mother." Her front claws showed. "My own daughter, Kipaji…"

The gray lion put a paw on hers and stared into her eyes. "You couldn't have known," he said softly. "No one could've." He shrugged. "Sauda made the choice to kill Nyari."

Radhiya shook her head. She knew he was right, but it still hurt, all of it. "The water… did it damage her mind too?" She wanted to do something. She wanted to lash out. She wanted to leave the den and yell at the sky, yell Habari's name in anger. She had every right to be angry, but she couldn't do it. Sauda and Habari had made two dangerous choices that affected every single one of them. But it no longer affected their future. Jahzara had righted it. What else would she right?

Kipaji's quiet voice came to her.

"There's no way of knowing that the water hurt her mind, Radhiya. You did what you could with Sauda and everyone knows that. Don't blame yourself, please. It's all on her…"

She nodded painfully. "Yes, I know, but it doesn't –" She heard him come up to her, felt her head rise and her eyes look into his.

He spoke her thoughts. "You're going to say that it doesn't change how you feel." Now it was his turn to shake his head. "Radhiya… don't go back to feeling guilty. I don't think I could bear seeing it in your face or your eyes again. It'd tear me apart… inside and out."

What she saw in his eyes told her he meant it. She closed the last bit of distance between them and laid her head on his shoulder. "I won't, Kipaji. I don't want to be that creature anymore." She felt herself smile. "It's because of you that I'm not. But I have to see Sauda, maybe in the afternoon. I… There is just more to her killing Nyari than jealousy. I feel it." She closed her eyes for a moment, shaking a little. "Nyari's mother died when she was only two, and Nadia and I became her second and third mother by adoption. We loved her that much. If Nadia wants to know… we both have a right."

Kipaji put a paw on her side, up her back. "I understand. You both do what you have to do…" He swallowed. "But if you need me, I'll be around."

She nuzzled him gently, a tear falling out of her left eye. "I know. Thank you."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tayari had to be sure. It was the reason they were outside, away from everyone. He could smell his friend's scent in the air, mixed with the scent of a lioness and a cheetah. Tayari couldn't suppress a smile. Kambiri was off to the southern and eastern sides of the Valley with Jahzara and Erevu.

Mindfully, he wished them all luck. Luck for Jahzara, that the animals on those sides would acknowledge and accept her as the new ruler of the lands. He prayed for Kambiri's safety, that if the sandy-brown lion happened to come across a rogue on either border he would drive the intruder away… that he would be unharmed. Tayari loved Kam like a brother, perhaps a little bit more than his own brother back home.

He stared into Safiya's eyes, seeing the determination of her plan practically shine, sparkle. He could feel it too.

At last she spoke. "I need to know, Ty. I knew I needed to last night, but after sleeping and waking up…" Her ears went back but the determination never left her face. "Now I am more certain than ever. We are twins, Tisha and I. We share something very special. I wasn't sure before… She and Mother bowed, as did the rest of the lionesses when Zohali pledged her loyalty to Jahzara."

He could only nod. She was right, of course, but it didn't stop him from – "I don't want to crowd you, or Tisha. Yes, you have to do this, but I really don't want to leave you alone, even though you will be with Tisha. I…" He paused and shook his head, thinking himself a babbling fool. Maybe he was. But he cared for her so much. No, it was more than that and he knew it. Did she?

Safiya came up and put a paw on his, smiling. "You care, Ty," she said, reading his thoughts. "I know you do and I appreciate it more than I can ever express. Having met you… not all lions are bad or cruel. It's just Adawa." She shrugged.

He saw the motion and came up close, head near hers. Fear played in his voice. "That's why, Saffy – Adawa. I'm afraid he'll…" He couldn't bring himself to finish and he refused to have that horrifying image in his head again. It would make him sick and make him do something he did, yet didn't, want to do. But he would do anything for her. Neither she, nor Jahzara, deserved to have that monster in the kingdom.

She nuzzled him, his mane soft against the side of her face. She knew what he was saying. She also knew how he felt about her. She felt the same. After all he had done for her and their spending so much time together in the week since his arrival how could she not? But she would tell him later. She needed to do this first.

"I know, Ty, I know, but he won't. He'd be a fool to even try, and if Tisha is where I'm praying she is, she won't stand for it. I won't either. He can't take on both of us."

He shuddered, pulled away and kissed her on the cheek with his tongue. Their green eyes met and Tayari felt his heart pound deep and hard in his chest, the sound echoing in his ears along with his pulse.

"Still," he began again, "I'd feel –"

Safiya put a paw to his face and he closed his eyes, savoring her touch.

"Jahzara gave you a job to do today, remember? You're to patrol the western and northern sides. You don't want to disappoint her, do you?"

It was something he should've asked Jahzara about before she left this morning! _I should have! Why didn't I?_ But the reason was clear. Jahzara was his leader now and best friend of the lioness he was developing feelings for. Plus, he had sworn himself to that brown female, saying that he would do anything she asked, perform his duty as guardian to the best of his ability. And he had done it in the presence of his friends and the lioness whose paw was still on his face, whose lovely image filled his mind every night he'd gone to sleep after he stopped Adawa from harassing her!

Tayari opened his eyes and shook his head. "You're right. I need to do my job. But, please, if anything happens…" Fear shined in his eyes again and he shivered.

She smiled gently and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'll take Tisha to the western side… That's where you'll patrol first, right?"

He nodded. "Yes. Okay, that sounds good and it puts me at great ease."

"I knew it would."

"But if you or Tisha see him, or smell him, please, roar."

"I will, don't worry. Now, go."

He nuzzled her, whispered in her ear, "Good luck with Tisha" and departed before he rooted himself by her side with no chance of leaving.

Safiya watched him go. She felt his worry, his pain and it stabbed her in the heart. She cared for him as he had for her… She lowered her head, sighed and sniffed. There would be time for them to talk alone and get their feelings in order later. They both had their duties for the day. His was for Jahzara and hers for herself and family, including Jahzara. This, above all else, needed – had – to be done soon, now.

When she entered the den and approached her mother and sister, it was her mother who turned to her. "Before you and Tisha talk, there is something you must know, daughter."

Safiya sat down, tail curled at her side, and nodded once. "Okay, Mother."

The old lioness sighed and it filled her entire body. "I… like everyone here… I've been a fool. I thought that Jahzara's parents had sinned, and she, therefore, was the result of that sin. But after hearing Nadia's words and Radhiya's… not to mention knowing how Nyari died…" She shook her head and tears began to fill her eyes. "I shunned Jahzara… her parents, my own king! And I shunned you for being Jahzara's friend."

She rose and stepped up to Safiya. The young lioness was nothing like her and she knew now that she had named Safiya correctly. How or why she'd chosen a good name for her daughter with two meanings that meant the same thing she had no idea. But she wouldn't trade or change it for anything in the world. Not now, not ever. She had done right by Safiya. Then her tears spilled over onto her cheeks, streaming downward and landing on the ground in quiet splashes at her paws.

She laid her head on the shoulder of her daughter and sobbed with everything she had. "My dear Safiya, my clear-minded and pure daughter, please, forgive me for my foolishness, my harshness!" The pain was so overwhelming that her body shook and she felt Safiya place a paw on her back.

"You're my mother," said the reddish-brown, light green-eyed lioness, a tear falling out of both eyes. "You're the only parent I'll ever have. Of course I forgive you. You only believed what you heard. You didn't know the truth then, now you do."

Her mother sniffed. "And I'll embrace that truth until the day I leave this world, Safiya." She put a paw to the right side of her face, wiped a few tears, and pulled away. "Saffy, you think Jahzara will…"

Safiya smiled. "I know she will. She forgave everyone yesterday. She will do the same for you, Mother. Don't be afraid."

The lioness nodded again. "I won't. Now, you girls talk, take your time. You need it."

Tisha glanced at her sister, then back at her mother. "If you're hunting, be safe, Mother," she said.

Safiya was stunned. Those were the first kind words Tisha had ever spoken to their mother, ever! So her twin had changed after all! She thought her heart would beat through her chest. "Come on, Tisha," she said softly.

When they were outside, Safiya said, "Let's go the western side."

Her sister nodded in agreement and they were off. The walk was in silence but it was comforting. Safiya couldn't remember a time when a walk with Tisha proved to be comfortable. But then, their lives hadn't been righted by Jahzara stepping up to her father's throne and the lionesses surrendering their loyalty to her either.

So much had happened in a week. They had lost their king and had walked in a blind daze over who would succeed them. No longer, not anymore. Where nearly all pride members save for a few had been blind, now they could see and what they saw was the result of love in the form of Jahzara righting a great wrong.

Often Safiya glanced at Tisha who looked as though she had gotten a good night's sleep. Her navy-blue eyes were bright, but her face seemed a troubled. Safiya could only guess as to why that was. Tisha had a lot on her mind, a lot of guilt and bad judgment to get rid of. If she could tell Safiya first, then Jahzara, she would be okay. At least, Safiya hoped so. She continued to pray about it, even when they stopped at a waterhole to drink.

And when they were on the western side and conveniently stopped near a waterhole to rest and lay down in the grass only then did Tisha speak.

"Yesterday… What Nadia and Radhiya said… and Jahzara…" she began, stumbling a bit. She met eyes with her twin. "It… it was something." She shook her head aggressively. "I…"

Safiya nodded, speaking quietly. "I know. It struck me too. I think it struck everyone. Does it… make sense… to you now?"

Tisha waited before speaking again. Then she said, nodding, "Yes, it does." Her right paw hit the grass in frustration. Not at anyone, but herself. An image flashed in her mind. It was her mocking Jahzara in their cubhood and all the days they were growing up. Even after her mother died – which Tisha and everyone else now knew was because of Sauda.

Tears filled Tisha's eyes and she let them come but the images refused to leave her mind's eye. She had been cold, heartless, and cruel to Jahzara for no good reason. All because she had listened to her mother, who along with the other lionesses, had believed Nkosi and Nyari's actions were a grave sin. But if anyone had committed a sin, it was her! Her, her mother and all the lionesses of the pride! They had judged by appearance and had judged wrong, so terribly wrong. They had all but condemned their king and pridal sister for their love.

And when Jahzara needed another friend besides Safiya the day her mother died, Tisha had looked the other way and joined Adawa in tormenting Jahzara nonstop! What a fool she had been!

She buried her face in her paws and wept. Safiya was quiet, but she could hear her twin purring gently, as if soothing her. She welcomed it, needed it so desperately. Safiya… The lioness choked back a pained cry. She had treated her sister as badly as Jahzara, maybe worse. So Safiya chose to be friends with Jahzara…

Another image, followed by the words she'd spoken to her sister so long ago came back, lingering on the edges of her mind. Tears spilled again, faster, harder and she blinked her eyes to stop them but all to no avail. Her heart was pouring out the anger she'd kept buried inside her for three years. All her life, really, and it was simply too much. She buried her head deeper in her paws, body shaking, heaving with the sobs that made her want to the pain to end.

She had often threatened to hurt Safiya when they were young. Why? But she knew the reason, always had. It was simple, an easy enough answer. Safiya had chosen to see what Tisha and everyone else had not. That Jahzara was good, that her parents had done no wrong whatsoever. And, most important now, Jahzara was meant to take King Nkosi's place as the new Eastern Valley ruler. But she, like the others, had wanted Adawa.

The gray lion's outburst the day before made her mouth drop open, made her question why she ever hung out with him when they were young. Had she really been so naïve? So caught up in her mother's and the other lionesses' gossips about Nkosi and Nyari?

Tisha felt her head pound, her soul cry out, the words practically screaming in her mind. They screamed the truth. Yes! She had been naïve and, worse, she had imagined herself falling for Adawa because of his behavior. No more, most certainly not after yesterday. If anyone didn't deserve a future, it was him.

She had bowed to Jahzara, sure, but she never expressed her loyalty, her sorrow and deep regret over the past. Everything she had said and done in the last three years seemed to pour from her, released in the tears she continued to shed. She knew what she had to do. She had to make it all up to Jahzara. The princess, the Blessed Princess, had to hear her out. Would she, just as she heard the pride and Adawa's mother? Oh, how Tisha hoped so!

The soft voice of her twin made her slowly raise her head.

"Tisha, are you okay?"

She sighed and sniffed. A few more tears trailed down her cheeks and fell into the wet grass. She nodded a little. "Yes, I think so. Safiya, I am so sorry for the way I treated you. I shouldn't have. Heh, you know, I wish I could be more like you. I… I really have been a menace, haven't I? Not just to you but to Jahzara when I should have known better." She huffed and turned away, shutting her eyes against another wave of pain that seemed to cascade through her heart and up into her throat. Was she going to cry again? She wasn't sure she had any tears left.

Her sister spoke. "I will admit, Tisha." She paused and raised a paw. "Now, I'm only speaking the truth here… Yes, you have been a menace, but you don't have to be that way now nor for the rest of your life. You can be different."

"How," the navy-blue eyed lioness wondered. The question was asked with pain, desperation.

"You can start by accepting the first meaning of your name, the name Mother should have given you in the first place: Strong-willed. You are strong, sister. You've just chosen to ignore it all these years. But you can embrace it, live like it, act like it."

Tisha's ears went forward, then back. Her whiskers twitched and her mind spun with thoughts, her twin's words. Could she? Was it possible after so long? She blinked fresh tears in her eyes and sighed. Her heart beat softly. Perhaps… maybe – Yes! It was possible! It had to be! Here she was confessing her sins to her sister. If she could do that, then she could change the meaning of her name… right?

After a long moment, Tisha looked up at Safiya and nodded once, deeply, firmly, and Safiya felt her spirits lift with a hope she never thought she'd feel.

"You… you're right, Safiya. M-maybe I can. Maybe it's time. I'm… I'm tired of being a menace. I've done enough hating in my life. I hated Jahzara and you for too long." She lowered her head then met eyes with her sister again. She held her paw up and outstretched, pleading, body trembling. Even her paw trembled. "Can you forgive me?"

"That's what family does, Tisha. You did hurt me with your behavior, but you have proven you're capable of changing. I wouldn't have it any other way, sister." Safiya reached out with her own paw and set it atop Tisha's.

Tisha laughed and cried happily. "Thank you!" She smiled, but it quickly faded. "What about Jahzara? Will she? After everything I said to her…"

"As I told Mother and as you and she saw for yourselves yesterday, Jahzara is willing to forgive. It is in her nature."

"Yes, yes it is," Tisha said quietly. "Maybe Mom and I can talk to her when she comes to the caves?"

"I think she would like to speak with you." Peace glistened in Safiya's eyes. But it was more, so much more. She had the sister she'd always wanted. Even better she had two – one by blood and one by association. She had both Tisha and Jahzara. There was just one thing to do. Something she longed for.

"Tisha…"

"Yes?"

Safiya smiled. The happiness in her face and eyes spread all the way to her heart.

"From now on, call me Saffy."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jahzara stared at every face before her. She and Erevu were on the eastern side of the Valley, the southern side having already been taken care of.

Kambiri wasn't with them; he was still patrolling the southern border. Jahzara wasn't worried. Kambiri was always careful, alert and took his time doing his job, making sure every part of the border was searched. He would do the same for the eastern. It was his way, Tayari's too.

A cheetah, one Erevu didn't recognize, looked on Jahzara. "You'll have the support of the cheetahs that live here, my lady," she said, bowing deeply. Mutters of agreement sounded from the animals on both sides and behind.

Jahzara's words to these had been the same for the animals in the south. She would be ruling in her father's place and no one in the southern plains disagreed. In fact they all cheered in multiple ways. A few mentioned kind words about her father, how he helped them with different cases. It pleased her that they'd thought of her father so highly. Would they feel the same about her?

"You are our king's daughter," everyone had said. "We will have you rule over us. King Nkosi would have wanted it. Your highness…!" And as one, the animals gathered on the south side bowed, knelt and stomped their hooves.

The cheetah returned to her spot and a young gazelle took her place, a male. "You have our support as well, daughter of Nkosi."

The rest of the gathered said the same, and like the ones on the southern side, they all bowed.

Jahzara smiled and glanced at Erevu who had a huge grin on his face. She put her eyes back to the group. "Thank you, all of you."

A monkey, once raising his head, raised a hand.

"Yes?" Jahzara asked.

The animal swallowed. He wasn't as big as Rashid, smaller, but looked to be in good physical condition. "I'm sure you've been asked already, but…" He paused, embarrassed.

But the lioness knew. "When will my coronation be?"

The light brown creature with a dark face nodded.

"Before the sun rises and you feel the winds from the heavens enter your territories, you hear the sounds and feel its embrace against your face… that will be the day I am crowned."

The monkey smiled and gave another nod. The large animals nodded as well.

"We await that day," said a wildebeest.

"We always have," said another gazelle.

"And we're glad it's you and not that dark gray lion who prowls like he's leader," said a hippopotamus with a snort.

Jahzara understood their grave concern regarding Adawa and she wished there was a way to deal with him. "Yes, I know, and you will not have him. I promise."

Words like that from the princess herself put their minds at ease, made them clamp their mouths shut.

The royal advisor stepped forward. "If there is anything else you'd like to say…"

They looked at one another, each of them thinking, wondering, but all eyes went up to the majordomo and the princess. All shook their heads. No. They didn't.

Erevu pawed the grass. "Very well, and with your highness's permission, I declare this meeting over." He roared.

Bowing once again, the group departed.

Jahzara breathed a sigh, ears going forward and she looked at Erevu. "That went well, I think," she said with a tired smile.

The cheetah laughed softly. "It went more than well, my lady. This means they're all with you: every animal in the kingdom from the north, to the south, the east and the west. They have recognized and acknowledged you – King Nkosi's daughter – as the heir to the Eastern Valley throne. Your coming reign is secure."

She nodded slowly. He was right, but in order for her to have a good rule, the threat had to be dealt with. Adawa was around. He had to be.

And if she feared anyone in the lands, it was him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He didn't care if he was stalking. That's exactly what he was doing. If he was caught, he would take care of the problem. After yesterday, he had to. And he had to do it now or risk losing, well, everything! He followed at easy pace, made sure to stay hidden so he wouldn't be detected or smelled by that lion who called himself a guardian.

Now, from his hiding place in a bush, he watched as the brown lioness and the cheetah watch a group of animals leave.

He licked his lips, his blood-red eyes shining in anticipation. He loved it when he lurked around the kingdom, following unsuspecting victims, mainly when he hunted. But this was a different kind of a hunt. This was a hunt that would determine the real future of the Eastern Valley, and he wasn't going to let it go. He couldn't. He'd rather die.

He was meant to rule, no matter what anyone said. He would take the throne, even if it meant taking it by the spilling of blood.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jahzara turned to Erevu. "Are you thirsty?" she asked.

The cheetah thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, a little," he replied.

She looked around. There was a waterhole not far from where they stood. "Let's go."

He followed. "You did well today, if I may say so."

She smiled. "Thank you, and you did quite well yourself."

Erevu raised his head. "All part of the job and as I said yesterday, I will serve you as best I can."

They approached the waterhole and Jahzara looked on the cheetah with a knowing stare. "I have no doubt, Erevu. You know these lands better than any creature, which is why I wanted you to keep your job, and because my father trusted you so much."

The majordomo took a long drink, but his ears flickered in response to her words. Then he raised his head, water dripping from his chin and whiskers. He nodded. "Thank you, that means a lot to me. Your father was a great king and lion. Although I served your grandfather for a few years, I have to say, I relished serving your father."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Then she took a long drink herself.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He couldn't wait much longer. If he did they would move, or that sandy-brown pest would come and he'd have lost his chance.

His blood coursed through his body. His claws gripped the grass and his eyes snapped with fury, anger.

Now! He had to do it now!

He charged.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Refreshed?" Jahzara asked the cheetah as they walked away from the waterhole.

"I am thank you."

"Good. Now go home and rest. I'll see you –" She was cut off as something slammed into her, knocking her into Erevu who let out a grunt as he fell. She shook her head, turned to the majordomo. "Erevu, are you –" A blow to the head stopped her from speaking and her head fell back to the grass. Her vision spun and she tried speaking her advisor's name again.

"He won't be helping you."

Her eyes widened in horror. She knew that voice and she tried to turn to see. Another hard smack to the head and she was out.

"Jahzara, are you…" The cheetah rose to his feet and snarled. "You… What is the meaning of this?" His teeth flashed.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you, you're too valuable. Besides you can do something for me."

"I'd rather rip your throat out! Release her immediately!"

He stood over the unconscious lioness's body. "I can't do that. You see I have a few scores to settle, which is where you come in. And unless you want me to kill her on the spot, you'll do what I say, clear?"

Erevu was about to spew another threat, then stopped at the words. Would he kill her? Wait, this was _him_! Erevu couldn't, wouldn't put it past him. Jahzara's life and the future of the kingdom, was now on the line.

He lowered his head, sighing. He had no choice. "All right, what do you want?" His voice was quiet.

He smiled. "That's better, and just so we're clear, no one else is to know about this, otherwise…"

"Yeah, I get it, you'll kill me. Now what do you want?"

"Find that sandy lion with the black colored mane. You know the one. Find him and tell him to come to the northern side. If he doesn't arrive before the stars appear in the sky, she, your little blessed queen, is dead. Got it?"

"What if he's with the pride by the time I find him?"

He rolled his eyes. Were cheetahs this stupid? "If he is, get him alone and tell him where she is. Tell him to come alone. If he brings anyone, including his friends, she's dead. Understood?"

Erevu nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Good and just to be sure…" He walked up and slammed his paw across the cheetah's cheek, the animal's head snapping hard to the left. "Just so you don't forget, advisor." Then he picked up the still lioness by the scruff of her neck, placed her on his back and was off.

Erevu's head hurt. He felt dizzy, but he shook it off and did the only thing he could do. He ran to the caves and made a reminder himself that once he got there, to stay out of the pride's line of sight. When he saw Kambiri he would rush out and tell him… alone. He would say that Adawa kidnapped Jahzara.

His breathing grew heavy, but he pressed on. He had no choice. He looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, his heart pounding hard with every beat.

He could only pray Kambiri was either at the caves or on his way.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Radhiya decided to wait until Nadia was finished. The former leader had to speak to Sauda first, and it didn't surprise the lioness that her friend had chosen after eating her part of last evening's leftover kill. Radhiya chewed on her piece thoughtfully. Maybe Nadia had more of a reason, more than her. Nyari was, after all, the mother of Nadia's only grandchild. And this was giving her time to get all her thoughts in order. She felt her throat tighten, even as she chewed. She never imagined that she could be so infuriated, filled with rage, and feel a deep hole of sorrow all at once.

But it was to be expected, wasn't it?

No, Radhiya told herself. Like Kipaji said she could never have known that Sauda could come up with a plan to kill, even if it was conceived in jealousy. It just didn't happen that way and as Radhiya told him and herself, there had to be more to it. She looked to the side. Kipaji wasn't there. She hadn't seen him since morning. _He's probably wandering the lands, keeping an eye on Tayari or Kambiri._ She wasn't worried. The gray male could take care of himself, but still… she missed him.

She looked to the entrance of the den. The three lionesses who escorted Sauda into her chamber the previous night never left and Radhiya knew that if Sauda had any idea of striking Nadia, the three would rise and defend her, their last queen.

_Queen…_

The lioness's eyes filled with tears, her heart shattered at the word spoken in the depths of her mind. After Sauda recovered from the poisoned water and the three month coma, Radhiya never once believed that Habari would approach her with the idea of betrothing their children. Her response then had been surprise but also elation. If being betrothed to Prince Nkosi meant that Sauda would have a good life, then that's what she wanted for her daughter. It was the reason she'd said yes.

Not telling Habari about Sauda's infertility, however, was something she still grappled with, always would. Worse, she would never know what her king and childhood friend would've said, if he still would have their children be betrothed or not.

She shrugged, shook her head and rose, going to the den. She stopped at her daughter's cave and pawed the floor. "The past is the past, Radhiya," she said quietly. "There's nothing you can do about it. So many have said you did the best you could with Sauda. Jahzara even said that Sauda is responsible for her decisions and choices… everything." But despite all she'd done and said, the things she wished so desperately to take back and do over again, Sauda was still her daughter. It was why she had to talk to her.

Radhiya lowered her head but her ears flickered as she heard paw steps. Immediately her head shot up. Nadia was coming out. Seeing her friend emerge she walked up a few steps. "Well?"

The former queen shook her head. "All I can tell you, friend is that she has no remorse… none. She knew what she was doing and she doesn't regret it."

As expected, Radhiya gasped quietly and then nodded firmly. "Wish me luck?"

Nadia nuzzled her. "Always…" She left to join the pride.

Radhiya took a deep breath then turned to the three lionesses lying nearby. "Leave, please," she said gently.

They looked at each other. The middle lioness spoke. "Forgive me, Radhiya, but it would be best –"

"Yes, I know, but this is a private matter, and I don't want anyone, not even you, listening."

The female to the middle lioness's left said, "We won't, we promise."

"I know, but please, go. If anything happens I will roar. Besides, the three of you need to eat."

They exchanged glances and not wanting to make her angry, they rose and departed.

Radhiya watched them go, took another breath, praying nothing would happen, and entered the cave. She looked around in the darkness then saw her. Sauda was lying near a corner in the far back and Radhiya felt a chill run across her body. The scene took her back to when Sauda was a cub, clinging to life. Had that terrible event really happen seven years ago? And did they really lose a cub that same day and the cub's mother within a few? The feeling made Radhiya sick to her stomach but she forced the feeling away. She approached the back, stopped, and studied her daughter. Sauda's fur, at least from what she could see, was dirty, disheveled. Perhaps she hadn't slept well, spent the night pacing or something. Another shake of her head and she spoke.

"Sauda… it's me."

Her ears rose up as she heard a loud huff.

"Sauda… we need to talk."

The lioness turned her head and Radhiya's mouth dropped. Her daughter's eyes were bloodshot. There was hardly any green in them. Had she gotten a part of the kill? Was she even hungry?

"And why would I talk with you, Mother?" Her voice was raspy. "I think we did enough talking yesterday under that _thing's_ eye, don't you?"

"Watch how you speak about your queen," Radhiya warned.

"Queen, dear Mother? Oh, no, she is not my queen and never will be."

"Like it or not, Sauda, she will be queen, my queen, the pride's queen, and _your_ queen. You're going to have to accept it."

Her daughter slowly rose. She stumbled a bit but regained her balance. She faced her mother. "I will never accept that, _Mother_!" she hissed. "She has no business!" Her bloodshot green eyes flashed with rage.

Radhiya held her ground, paws firmly in place. "She does have business. She is Nkosi's heir, his only heir. We need her."

"So… we need a creature born from adultery, and not a male born in the pride?"

The lioness groaned. "Did you listen to anyone yesterday?" she demanded. "Nkosi and Nyari fell in _love_! There was no adultery, and you and Nkosi didn't make your marriage official, at least, not in the flesh. You weren't even a true couple."

"Call it what you will, but Nkosi did betray me."

"No, you betrayed him – by not telling him of your infertility sooner."

"Ahh, so we're back to this again, huh? Really, Mother, let it go."

"I have, but I'm asking you to realize it. Clearly, I'm wasting my breath."

Sauda laughed. "Tell me, then, why are you really here?"

Sorrow filled Radhiya's face. It was present in her eyes. "I'm here because I want to know why you killed Nyari."

"And what I said yesterday wasn't enough for you?"

"Nyari was your childhood friend!" Radhiya yelled, chest heaving. "You claim you killed her in jealousy."

"I did, Mother, weren't you listening?"

"When will you realize that Nkosi had no choice?"

Sauda's eyes narrowed and her lips parted, revealing her teeth. "Never, Mother… I can't."

"You wish to live this way the rest of your life: angry, bitter?"

Sauda shifted. "Maybe I like it."

Radhiya couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had the poisoned water, done this to her child? Or would Sauda have behaved like this without drinking the water? There was no way of knowing and it tore her heart, ripped through her spirit.

"Why do you care about Nyari anyway?" Sauda suddenly asked. "She's been dead for three years."

"I care for Jahzara's sake. Nyari was her mother and you took her from Jahzara. Sauda, Jahzara was only a cub! How could you?"

"She had Nkosi, I didn't. It was that simple if I do say so myself."

"You never wanted him, not for himself, for who he was as a being, a creature." Radhiya looked to one side, hung her head, fought back a few tears, heard the beating of her heart and faced Sauda again, knowing that what she was about to say would anger her. But this was a long time coming. _Too long,_ she thought as she cleared her throat. "I also care for my own sake."

This made Sauda silent. "Yours, Mother, why? You have a daughter, me."

A tear fell from Radhiya's eyes as she licked her lips and shook her head in pain. "No, Sauda, I don't. You're not my daughter. You haven't been for seven years. Not since you drank from the poisoned waterhole. It changed you from inside and out. When you woke from the coma I thought you had returned, but now, as I look back and see you before me, I realize that when you started recovering, I didn't have you back. You returned, sure, but not as the cub I knew. You changed drastically. Do I love you?" She sighed deeply. "In recent years, it's been difficult."

A low growl formed in Sauda's throat. "And, what, you're tired?"

"Perhaps I am. I've tried not to be, but it's like you've given me no choice. In truth, I loved Nyari. She was a daughter to me… more than you."

The comment, the boldness of her mother made her snap. "No!" she breathed and her eyes flashed. "_I_… am your daughter!" Without warning, much like yesterday, she leapt and pinned her mother to the ground, staring at her wide eyes. She didn't care if her mother was frightened. _She should be. How dare her!_ "So you loved Nyari more than me, huh? Is that true, dear Mother?"

She couldn't lie. Every conversation she'd ever had with Sauda in the last few years always ended in an argument. It always ended with her wondering where she had gone wrong. But now she knew she hadn't. Sauda had. She had done it all. Radhiya met her daughter's eyes and said, "Yes." And she felt Sauda's front claws come out, near pinching her neck. She was too old to fight back, if she could. Would Sauda…

Sauda lowered her head down to Radhiya's face, then to her ear. "You loved her so much… maybe it's time you joined her. I'm tired of you anyway."

In some feeble attempt to push Sauda away, Radhiya raised a foreleg and placed it firmly into Sauda's chest. It was of no use and she knew it.

"Take care, Mother…" She lowered her head down to the lioness's throat, teeth bared.

A large roar split the quiet air and Sauda looked up, eyes snapping. She couldn't see anything, or anyone in the chamber. "Who's there, show yourself!" she growled.

"Take your paws from her throat and no one has to get hurt."

Radhiya's eyes widened. She recognized the voice. Was it really him? How had he –

"Come into the light," said Sauda.

"I will, if you release her."

The lioness smirked. "Sorry, I don't take orders." She was about to go for her mother's throat again when she was suddenly knocked away, landing in the corner where she'd lain. With a violent growl she rose and saw.

There he was that light gray lion, this time standing over her mother's body, his gray/blue eyes fixed on her, an angry look plastered on his face. He growled softly and said, "I may be old, lioness, but I can still fight and unless you want to learn that the hard way I suggest you leave!"

She was going to speak, but paused with a paw not far from the ground. Her eyes widened in fright. There, standing beside the light gray male was her. It was Kali and, like before, she was far from happy. In fact, she was shaking her head disappointed.

"No," Sauda whispered. She glanced down at her mother and spoke aloud. "Now that I think about it, you haven't been a mother to me at all. You cared for others except me."

Radhiya slowly rolled to her side. "I did everything I could for you, Sauda," she said, voice breaking. "I really did."

"Spare me, Mother. I no longer want to hear it." With no other words or apologies, she left the chamber on stiff legs. Fear played in her eyes. When would Kali, if it was her friend's ghost, spirit, whatever, leave her alone?

When she was gone, Kipaji lowered the upper half of his body down to Radhiya. "Put your paws on my back," he said.

She did and he raised himself up, watching until her back paws, were firmly on the ground. She removed her paws from his back and without thinking she nuzzled him deeply, fiercely. He purred and it made her heart skip, despite its hard pounding. Being near him always made her feel comforted, safe. She wanted him to explain his presence in the cave, but it didn't matter. He was there and he had saved her.

"I told you I'd be around if you needed me," Kipaji said softly.

She shut her eyes. Saying thank you this time wouldn't do so she said words she could never take back. Not that she'd want to. Her feelings for him, if they were crazy, simply couldn't be ignored.

"I love you, Kipaji." The words were true she'd ever uttered. She'd never felt this for any lion in her life, not even Sauda's rogue father. Saying them to this gray lion felt right.

He put a paw on her back and closed his eyes. "I love you too, Radhiya." Not only had he found a home and a leader to serve, he had found the happiness his parents had. However long he would live, he would spend the rest of his days with her and one day, die in peace.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He wasn't going to make it.

Erevu continued to run harder and faster. He thought his heart was going to explode. His breathing was shortening, but he didn't dare stop. He couldn't. Adawa – that merciless, cold-hearted and uncaring monster – had given him a time. He had given Kambiri a time too and if neither met it then Jahzara was doomed. An image of her, his queen, flashed across his mind and it pushed him all the more.

His legs were aching and he panted loudly. He glanced at the sky. The sun was still sinking. When would he arrive? He had to, by all the heavens, he just had to!

_Creator… please let me get there in time! And please, please, please let Kambiri be there._

No sooner than he thought the words and splashed through a familiar waterhole, he stopped short, his legs wet, dripping with water. His eyes took in the sight before him. There they were the pride of the Valley. But where was – Then he saw him… the sandy-brown furred. He was going to lay down next to the gold lion with the dark brown mane. Beside him was Jahzara's friend, Safiya. Oh how he wished they could all go, but it was too risky. He didn't see Lady Nadia or her friend, let alone the light gray lion. Just as well.

Quickly, and sucking in a lungful of air, he approached Kambiri. "K-Kam… I need to sp-speak with you… alone."

The guardian turned his head, surprised to see the royal advisor. He studied the tired and exhausted look in his eyes, noticed their hardness.

"Hey, Erevu," said Tayari, "what are you doing here? Where's Jahzara?"

The same question was on Kambiri's mind. He hadn't seen her all day, not since they walked to the southern side that morning. He found this odd. Did Jahzara send her advisor to him and if so, what for?

"Kambiri, please, alone, it's urgent!" The cheetah didn't mean it but a hiss came through his words.

At that the lion rose to his paws and walked with the majordomo. When they were far enough away, he turned. "What's wrong, Erevu? You look like you've been –"

The cheetah sighed hard. "Long story short, Adawa kidnapped Jahzara and has threatened to kill her if you don't go to the northern side by the time the stars are out."

The lion could feel the ground at his paws give way, but he wouldn't fall. He did, however, feel his heart plunge into his stomach. All four claws unsheathed and a loud deep growl filled his throat. His blue-green eyes snapped.

"What?" he breathed dangerously. "He has her?"

Erevu nodded fast. "Yes. You must go now. The stars" – he looked at the sky only to see the colors change. No longer were they the colors of sunset: pink, orange, red, but it was now light purple - "they'll be appearing within a few hours, at best."

Kambiri paced the grass in front of him, tail lashing. He bore his teeth. "I'll kill him!" he snarled. "I have to take Tayari, he can –"

"NO!" the cheetah blurted and the lion whirled to face him. "Adawa said that if you bring anyone with you, he'll kill her. You have to go alone."

Rage and nothing but filled Kambiri's body. What had gotten into Adawa that would make him… but he knew the reason well. It was the day before, when Jahzara had declared herself. Of course! The throne, it had all been about Adawa wanting the throne! A throne he would never have, not while Jahzara was… He growled again and turned to Erevu.

"I'm going to go, and when I am out of you field of vision, go to Tayari, tell him what's happened and be sure to tell him to not follow me."

"But, Kam, he might and if he does Adawa will –"

"No, he won't. I'll make sure of that. Please, Erevu, I know I am not your king, but Jahzara's life is at stake and if I fight Adawa, I don't want her getting hurt. Do this, Erevu, for Jahzara."

The cheetah knew he had no choice. He groaned in frustration, nodded firmly and watched as the sandy-brown lion took off for the northern part of the Eastern Valley. With every running stride the lion took, Erevu felt his heart sink, his fear growing. He glanced at the sky again. The stars were nothing but faint dots though they were slowly becoming clear.

The advisor waited a moment longer and put his gaze on where Kambiri had stood and run. He could no longer see him. He sighed, his heart aching. Like it or not, he would follow Kambiri's orders.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She was beginning to stir. Good. Maybe she did have perfect timing. Perhaps, it was him or both of them. Yes, it was both.

He watched her, smiling. He couldn't wait to see what she thought of the place he had chosen for this moment. This would be her last chance to surrender to him. She would surrender or she would die. Either way he would win. He had to. It was, after all, destiny.

He heard her groan, saw her raise her head and blink her eyes in confusion. Her gaze settled on him and she growled. She would have risen but the blow he'd given her to knock her out still resonated through her body.

"Have a nice nap?" he asked, not that he cared. He didn't.

"What have you done to me, Adawa?" she asked.

His blood-red eyes glowed in the early evening light. He laughed softly. "I had to take you here; away from that pesky cheetah you call an advisor."

Her eyes snapped. Her front claws unsheathed. "If you've hurt him, I swear I'll…"

"Oh, be calm, lioness! Your precious majordomo isn't dead. In fact, he should have delivered my message."

"What message?"

Adawa pawed the grass idly. "Oh, it was just a little reminder to a friend of yours… nothing special."

She slowly moved to sit, the fur along her back rising. "What friend?" she demanded.

Now his eyes snapped, but he wouldn't hurt her… yet. "Oh, just a certain sandy-brown lion who doesn't know when to shut his mouth…"

"Kambiri," she whispered.

"Bravo! Yes, it is Kambiri."

"He will come, you know that."

The lion chuckled. "I'm counting on it."

"Then you know what this means."

He tilted his head, but he knew where she was going. Why not humor her for a bit? Besides, the guardian wasn't going to make it. "No, I don't, Jahzara, what?"

She got to her feet, tail swishing softly behind her. "When he arrives, you'll have to fight us both. I won't let you turn my realm into a dark wasteland."

"Oh, so this is your realm, is it?"

"Yes!" she snarled. "This is my kingdom. By right and by blood and as long as I am alive you will never have it."

He smirked, walked up to her, met her eyes and turned his head away for a moment. Then, just as quickly, he whirled his head back to her and slammed his paw in the side of her head, knocking her to the grass. She was sprawled out again, picking her head up and slowly shaking it. He couldn't allow her to. He came up and put his front paws on her side and, using his weight, pushed her into the ground, hard. She groaned and struggled.

"Then maybe I'll have to use drastic measures since you feel so strongly about preserving your realm."

She roared and tried to roll to swing at him, but she was unable. He had her pinned and with his weight upon her, she was helpless.

He lowered his head down to hers and stared into her vibrant but angry crystal blue eyes. "This is the northern side, but you know that. This place… it is very special. This is where your father, our last great king fell."

"Don't you dare talk about my father!" she hissed.

Adawa smiled sinisterly. "Oh, but I must, your highness. You see" – he put one paw back to the grass then the other – "I know how he died. In fact, I know who killed him." He began to back away, allowing her the freedom to get up.

She watched him with hard eyes. She rose. His words echoed in her ears. How could he know who killed her father, and if he did, why didn't he say anything before? But this was Adawa, she reasoned to herself. Chances were he was baiting her, trying to get a rise from her, but if he was telling the truth…

She stood, legs spread out, her eyes still on him, searching for any sign of deceit. Taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly, she asked, "And who killed my father, Adawa?"

He met her gaze and his blood-red eyes took on a new glow. But his words were what pierced her heart.

"I killed him…" He spoke loud enough for her to hear. He'd spoken slowly; making sure each word penetrated the very core of her being.

And they did. A horrifying image of her late father fighting this beast in front of her flashed across the surfaces of her mind. Every swipe, every bite, every vicious claw mark… the spilling of innocent blood… She shut her eyes, willed the image away.

"He was no match for me, your father, Jahzara. We had a good fight, sure, though he fell rather quickly. I have to admit I was hoping for something more prolonged, but I guess his age was starting to slow him down."

A shiver and tremor rolled across her body and the warm air made her want to vomit. She suppressed the urge. "You…" Her voice quivered. "You killed him? Why?"

"Simple, really… I wanted the throne and knowing he wouldn't give it to me, I decided to – force his paw."

Her eyes snapped open and she faced him. A large hole of rage filled her, followed by anger and fury, but rage won out. "You murdered your king, my _father_! I'll kill you for this!" Her heart pounded deep in her chest. Her front and back claws came out. They gripped the grass blades.

Adawa laughed. "I'd like to see you try, your highness!" His eyes narrowed.

Jahzara growled loudly. "If you insist," she said and leapt.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tayari was angry. He paced the grass, muttering under his breath. The royal advisor had left and had delivered Kambiri's message to him. It was the reason the gold lion was angry. Why and how could Kam, his best friend in the world, tell the majordomo to tell him _not_ to follow him to save Jahzara? By the heavens it was their new leader, his new leader's life at stake! Why?

Tayari growled and slammed a paw in the grass in frustration. His eyes snapped and studied the direction in which his friend had gone. He wanted to go. He had to go! Kambiri couldn't take Adawa alone, nor could he protect Jahzara while fighting the dark gray lion.

Tayari forced himself shut his eyes though he could feel the growl smoldering within his body. "Kam," he said quietly. "Why didn't you have me go with you? You're not the only one who has a score to settle with that beast!"

Then he thought about Safiya, who had looked concerned when he went to talk with Erevu about Kambiri. He understood his friend's reasoning and the decision he'd made, why he didn't want anyone else to go, including him. He would have to keep Safiya from going. Safiya, who was Jahzara's best friend… _If she is told that Adawa kidnapped Jahzara_, he thought and then his ears went low.

"She'd want to go after her too," he said in the same quiet tone. "No… I won't let her, but how am I gonna –" That was another thing. How would he explain Jahzara's absence to Safiya, let alone why Kambiri had left and the reason for the advisor's appearance? It wouldn't be easy and there was only one way to do it without the lioness or anybody else getting suspicious. Erevu had suggested it.

"It's wrong, but there's no other way," the cheetah had said. "You have to lie. To Safiya, to Lady Nadia, even Sauda's mother. You can't let word spread among the pride that Jahzara has been kidnapped."

"So what do I say?" the lion questioned. "And what of Kambiri, Erevu, they're sure to ask about him and why he's gone."

The animal shrugged. "Think of something and make it believable. Look, I shouldn't hang around here much longer."

"Adawa's not here."

"It doesn't matter and it's the least of my concerns. That brute threatened me with death. I may be a cheetah, but he's a lion. He's bigger than me. He would've killed me out there and if he didn't want to give Kambiri the message…"

Tayari nodded. "I'm sorry, Erevu. I was insensitive."

"Never mind, Tayari, okay? I'm… I'm just worried for Jahzara and I'm trying not to imagine what Adawa is doing to her." He looked behind him, into the distance. "I hope Kambiri gets to her in time. I hope he can end this."

Tayari had hoped for the same in the advisor's presence and he hoped for it again alone. He looked up at the star filled sky. "Kambiri, get to her. The Valley has lost a king. They don't need to lose the heiress too."

He felt someone nuzzle his neck and he turned, smiling.

Safiya came up to him. "I'm sure they're okay, Ty," she said softly.

He sighed. She had believed him so easily. The lie had gone well. He'd said that Erevu was sent by Jahzara who needed Kambiri's help with a group of animals who were being threatened by a few rogues. When asked why he hadn't gone to help Tayari said that Kambiri was more qualified for the job and "was trained to handle situations like this." He also told the pride to not worry if the issue went long into the night. Almost everyone believed him, but Tayari knew some didn't.

Even now as he stared into the distance with Safiya by his side he hoped and prayed that when Jahzara and Kambiri returned, Adawa would finally be dealt with once and for all. And Tayari believed that if he ever saw the gray lion again he would kill him with no remorse.

He looked at Safiya and licked her cheek. "I really hope you're right, Saffy."

It was all he could say.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He was going to kill her!

Kambiri growled. His eyes narrowed and snapped and he continued to push himself.

He had to save her! The kingdom needed her and if he didn't do something, if he didn't save the Eastern Valley's only hope it would be on him. He would have failed to complete a duty for a king. No. Failure was anything but an option and he wasn't about to fail. He couldn't. He had sworn to a dying king that he would help the daughter gain the throne.

He had spoken his piece the day before, had sworn his loyalty only a few days ago and now he had to get rid of the lion who would threaten the entire Valley's existence.

But it was more than that and the truth slammed itself onto his heart, coursed through his body as he continued his hard run to the northern part of the kingdom. Jahzara was important to the realm, the pride and the animals, but she was important to him too. Not because he was asked by the dying Nkosi to help her gain what was rightfully hers, but because…

He suddenly stopped and focused his attention. His ears perked up, his whiskers twitched. His breathing slowed, grew quiet.

A sound reached him, a sound he knew well. There were sounds of fighting and roaring. He recognized one roar. It was so familiar to him that it sent a chill through his body, and another hard, pulse pounding beat of his heart. He was in the right place and the roar confirmed it.

"Jahzara," he whispered fearfully and he resumed his run. As he drew closer, the sounds grew louder.

After a long time, Kambiri finally stopped, breathing heavily. Then he raised his head and gasped at the sight before him. There, some feet away – and he was able to see it even at the distance where he stood - were two figures, fighting hard. He could barely see their forms, but he knew. It was a lion and a lioness, it was Adawa and Jahzara.

Anger burned through him as he saw the dark gray lion stand over Jahzara, the lioness on her stomach. The gray lion was going to kill her by crushing her throat.

No. He wasn't going that let it happen. He wasn't going to let this monster take her from the kingdom that so desperately needed her. He wasn't going to let Adawa take her from him!

He ran forward, claws out and teeth showing.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Adawa had expected Jahzara to fight. How could he not, he'd just said he killed her father! Plus, he wanted to see her burn with fury before he ended her life once and for all. This was the fight he'd always looked forward to. Often he dreamed of it.

Killing Nkosi had been simple enough but he'd taken pleasure in it. So much pleasure, in fact, that it went through him now as he hit the brown lioness in the face with his paw, one of many times he'd struck her since she leapt at him. She roared in pain but did not cry out, to which, he was surprised. And it gave him more reason to make his blows that much more painful. He wanted to hear her cry out, to injure her enough where she would beg him to kill her quickly. But he wouldn't. It would be… too final.

No. He wanted to enjoy this, relish in it, bask.

He growled and rammed his head into her side, sending her to the ground. Jahzara rolled on her side, then, seeing him coming near, she rolled on her back and placed her paws on his throat with the intent to keep him away, which, of course, did no good. He smiled in his mind. Maybe she wasn't as strong as she thought. Nevertheless he would make her death as slow and as painful as he had for her father. She growled at him, her crystal blue eyes snapping with an anger he would and wouldn't miss.

He stared down at her. "Any last words, your highness…?"

She bore her teeth. Thinking fast, she glanced at her paws on his mane covered throat, then at his face. Her mind spun with an idea to get out from under him. Yes, she should be able to. Just one swipe to free herself…

"I have just one, Adawa. Have you ever wondered what your face would look like with claw marks?"

Before he could answer she slammed her right paw into his left cheek. The lion roared out and stepped away from her. She rolled to her paws and, not wanting to wait another moment, launched herself at him again, her forepaws making direct contact with his chest.

They had done this many times since the fight began. They'd rolled in the grass, clawing and slashing at each other. Already, Jahzara had three claw marks on her lower left foreleg where Adawa had hit her. He, in turn, had three on his right side, just below his belly. There were no other marks on either feline, but their coats were covered in dirt, grass blades, and the blood from their wounds, which stained the grass.

Jahzara had never felt such rage. Hearing how her mother died had caused her great pain, yes, but nothing compared to this. To know that her own father was brutally murdered by the lion she grew up with and feared for much of her life… It was unthinkable, but then, Adawa was that kind of lion. He was capable of anything: blasphemy, even rape – though he'd never touched her or Safiya, not even Tisha – so why not be capable of murder?

That was just it! He'd killed her father, an innocent lion, and spilled his blood on the very lands he served.

Now she rose on her hind legs, forepaws flailing, teeth snapping, and Adawa met her in the same way. He began to beat her with his claws. He forced a paw into her chest, intending to push her from him, back to all fours. She stepped away at the last moment, which infuriated him and he roared wildly and slammed his paw again into her face, sending her head to the side. This time she roared with pain. She was distracted by it so he hit her again with enough force to knock her onto her back, sending her in a daze.

Then he leapt, but she did something he never expected. Her hind legs touched his belly and she managed to flip him over. He landed behind her with a loud thud. She got back on her feet, her muscles aching. He groaned and shook himself.

She watched, thinking. Perhaps now, she could talk to him. She was exhausted. "He was my father, Adawa!" she yelled. "He was your king! How could you?"

"Do you understand nothing?" he spat, his blood-red eyes flashing. Oh how he wanted to finish her off. Forget about doing it slowly and painfully. He wanted to rip her throat out, tear her to pieces. He would enjoy that far more. "I killed him because he wasn't going to let me be king. I killed him here, on the northern side."

Jahzara shook her head. Her legs were growing numb. Her heart plunged into her stomach and she looked down for a moment. "The throne was not meant for you, Adawa. You… you're not fit to lead this realm. It's not your birthright." Then she looked at him and her eyes burned with an intense hatred.

He laughed loudly. "Then you're not fit either. Your parents… Oh, how many times have I said this? You parents weren't legally married. You were born out of adultery."

"The pride doesn't think so, not anymore. You're alone in your opinions."

He walked up to her, all the false humor of his words gone from his face. One way or another he would finish this. "You're forgetting the queen."

"She is no longer queen. She never was." Then Jahzara braced herself.

"Neither are you, 'Blessed Princess'…"

With that he charged again, clawing at her violently. He snarled and hissed, even as she got in a few good swipes. But they were not enough. When she fell on her stomach he pounced on her back and bit her shoulder, causing her to roar in agony. Then he pressed his full weight down on her, making her sink to the ground. She growled and snarled. She was helpless and that's exactly where he wanted her.

He put his mouth to her ear. "Say your last words… Better yet, say hi to Daddy and Mommy for me…" Then he took a step back and lowered his head down to her neck.

Before he could sink his teeth into her fur a large thunderous roar split the night air and he snapped his head up. His ears flickered, his face confused. Where had that– Never mind, he had no time to consider and it was probably nothing. He stared down at her once more, a vicious murderous smile on his face.

Where he had spilled the blood of a king he would spill the blood of the king's daughter. This was his job, his duty, and soon the kingdom and everything in it would, at last, be his!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kambiri was almost there and the roar he sounded still echoed in his ears. Blood boiled, his heart filled with rage and he managed to keep any images of Adawa hurting her out of his mind.

The gray lion was close now, close to ending her life, but not if he – the son of Nyoka and Tabia, guardians of the Northern Valley kingdom, and the adopted brother and cousin of the king and queen – could help it.

He sounded another powerful roar and pounced. He slammed his forepaws into Adawa's side, the force sending them both to the grass a few feet from Jahzara. He wrestled the enemy to the ground.

Adawa was now on his back and staring up at him with surprised eyes. He smirked. "You're late."

The sandy-brown male growled dangerously and he wanted to claw that smirk from his opponent's face. "Looks like I arrived just in time."

"Kambiri…"

He heard her voice and it filled his heart, but his mind was on the lion below him. Deal with him first… "Attack your future queen, will you?" the guardian breathed, his blue-green colored eyes flashing.

"She will never be queen! Not while I live. It is my right, you hear!" He struggled under Kambiri's grip but the black-maned lion only pressed more of his weight down upon him.

"Kambiri," Jahzara said, rising, "don't do anything. He's mine."

"You're hurt, Jahzara. I won't –"

"He murdered my father!" she snarled.

Kambiri couldn't suppress the new emotions that welled up inside. Without warning an image of King Nkosi in the grass of this very side, beaten, bloodied, dying before his and Dumaka's eyes, flashed in his mind. He willed it gone and stared down at Adawa.

"It's all true, Kambiri. So, what are you gonna do now? Act on your own, or do what your so-called new queen says? Tell me, Kam –"

"You don't call me that!" the guard hissed.

"You came…" He glanced down at his hind legs. They were free. "Not because she proclaims herself as the new ruler…"

"She is!"

"Kambiri, get off him!" Jahzara called out, but both lions ignored her.

"You came," Adawa continued, slowly moving his hind legs up to Kambiri's stomach, "because you're in love with her, right?" He waited a moment then asked idly, "So… are you?"

Time seemed to slow down then stand completely still. Kambiri found himself distracted. He wrestled with the question, had wondered about it on the run here. He hadn't thought of the late king's last request in nearly a day. It came to him again and he examined it. Did Nkosi want him to help Jahzara gain the throne because he found him? Or was it because Nkosi had seen something good and pure in him and wanted his only daughter to be with a lion like him?

He shut his eyes and reopened them a split second later. He stared at Adawa, who smiled.

"Your silence says it all, guardian." The gray lion pressed his hind legs into Kambiri's underbelly and flipped the surprised male over. He leapt to his paws only to have his backside slashed by Jahzara's claws. He roared angrily, whirled around, and smacked her in the face. She fell.

Kambiri, seeing this, let out a roar of his own and jumped at Adawa. Soon the two lions were clashing.

Jahzara, still on the ground, shook her head from the dizziness that had come upon her when she fell. Roars from Kambiri and Adawa echoed throughout and she watched as the sandy-brown lion and the dark gray lion became locked in claws and teeth. The scene before her was vicious and both lions wanted the other to fall, but neither was letting up. Snarls, growls, hisses and the shedding of blood from many claw and teeth marks on fur would get worse quickly.

Her own body, though with the few slashes from Adawa's claws, would be nothing compared to what Kambiri and Adawa would have if she didn't do something. She groaned as she got to her paws and stared. Kambiri launched another hard blow to Adawa's head. Adawa, in turn, slammed his own paw into Kambiri's left shoulder, causing him to roar. Jahzara knew then that if she asserted her authority it would do no good. Plus, Adawa's attacks had drained her. She was in no shape to fight.

Kambiri fell on his back and managed to claw Adawa's chest.

"Your appearance has made a mess of things, lion," the mud-chocolate maned lion said quietly. "I will kill you and when I have I'll make sure Jahzara knows who really holds power here."

"Leave her!" the blue-green eyed guardian snarled.

"After all she's put me through, no, I don't think so. And I'm gonna enjoy myself when I'm finished with her. Maybe I'll show leniency and give her an easy death."

Kambiri flashed his teeth and smacked a paw into Adawa's cheek. The lion stumbled away. He got up and attacked again. He knew Jahzara was watching and he didn't want her to, but he could do nothing about it. One goal went through his mind. Kill Adawa…

Then he heard her voice and paused, a foreleg in the air.

"Kambiri, this is my fight, not yours. He… he's too dangerous to be left alive!" Despite the pain she felt she had to do it. It was the only way to avenge her father. It wouldn't bring him back, she knew, but the killer of the king, the blood of that killer had to be spilled.

Kambiri spoke. "No, Jahzara. Yes, you're right, he is too dangerous, but I can't have you kill him. Let me do it. It's my job as a guardian."

Adawa, panting, laughed. "Well, one of you is going to, if it's possible, that is. Go ahead, Kam and let her high and mightiness try. She won't last long. She's too weak, always has been."

Fury built up in the brown lioness. She snarled, her eyes glowed with anger, and she flashed her teeth. "I'll show you weak, Adawa!" she screamed and ran for him, ignoring Kambiri's call.

"NO! Jahzara, don't!" Fear shone in the guardian's eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She didn't hear his words though he had shouted them.

All that was on her mind was the dark gray lion as he flashed his smile. His blood-red eyes narrowed in what appeared to be delicious delight as he watched her charge towards him. He knew, as did she, that Kambiri's interfering in any way would cause her to turn on him.

The world around her seemed to slow as she leapt into the air, her front paws aimed for him. For his face, his chest, his stomach, it didn't matter. She just wanted him dead. He had to die, for the pride's sake, the kingdom's sake and for her sake. But for the blood of her father, the blood Adawa had so viciously shed for one thing: power. He would never have it.

Her paws slammed into him and he fell onto his back. She stared down at him, snarling.

"Go ahead, see if you can do it," her adversary taunted. "Can you really? Have you ever killed one of your own?"

"We're not alike, Adawa. You have murdered and you shall pay for it."

"Jahzara," Kambiri called again, but he was ignored.

The princess showed her teeth. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Adawa. Choose easy… Don't make this any harder."

Just then Adawa started to laugh, first humorously, then mockingly. "'Don't make this any harder'… what would you know of that, lioness? Tell you what, I'll make it easy and you –" Without warning he slammed a paw into her face and moved his hind legs to her belly, flipping her over which allowed Kambiri to snap and roar in furiously. Adawa rolled to his feet and prepared to intercept the sandy-brown male's attack. "Can go to hell!" he yelled and stood on his hind legs, sending blows onto Kambiri's face and chest.

The guardian and his enemy were locked in another battle of claws and teeth. Kambiri roared loudly and used his full weight to ram himself into Adawa's body, clawing him in the shoulder and the top of his maned head few times as the gray male went down. Kambiri slashed Adawa's side which earned him another swipe of claws in the face. He wasn't sure if Jahzara was okay, though he hoped she was.

Something hit him in that moment, slamming hard and deep into his mind even as Adawa bit his shoulder, teeth plunging. He had to be the one to kill Adawa. He couldn't and wouldn't let Jahzara carry such a burden on her shoulders. Ruling the Valley would be a heavy burden, yes, but murder – though it was for the good of all and avenging the death of the king, her father – would be too much.

No. He would do this for the realm, for Nkosi, and for Jahzara. There was no other way and he could live with it. He had been trained to protect his leader whoever he or she was. This was his solemn duty.

The two lions rolled in the grass and Kambiri managed to come out on top and he slammed the fullness of his weight onto Adawa. The blood-red eyed male wouldn't be getting up this time.

"All right, Kambiri, kill me! You know you want to."

He snarled and brought his left forepaw, claws still out, onto Adawa's head and hit him enough times he was sure that would end his life. But it didn't. The lion though dazed and bloody, was still breathing. Kambiri groaned softly. There was only one way to end this threatening life once and for all.

He leaned his head down to Adawa's ear and whispered. "Prepare to meet your creator, and your late king!"

Without waiting for a reply and acting quickly so he wasn't attacked by surprise, he sank his teeth into Adawa's neck, his tongue tasting of the lion's mane. His mouth filled with the lion's blood. It made him sick, but he sank his teeth in deeper. He heard Adawa gasp for breath, gurgle, and then nothing. Kambiri removed his teeth and stared at the lion's face. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. Blood spewed from the final and fatal wound. He sighed hard, heavily and slowly got off him.

_It is done, Nkosi…_ he thought to himself.

"Jahzara," he said softly and he rushed to her side, nudging her gently. "Jahzara, are you all right?"

The lioness nodded, then rose to her paws, shaking her head. When Adawa flipped her she'd landed hard on her back and the dizziness overwhelmed her. That and fighting with him had caused her to pass out. She met Kambiri's eyes then her gaze moved to Adawa's unmoving form.

"Y… you killed him?" she asked, confused. "K-Kambiri, I told you I would."

The sandy-brown lion shook his head wearily. "Jahzara… I couldn't let you do it. I… I felt it was my duty."

Her ears went back and she averted her eyes. "I grew up with him, Kam… I wanted to avenge my father."

He moved closer, not speaking. Then, "I know, but you… you are my queen. I had to save you, by whatever means. He'll never hurt you again. Your father has been avenged."

She sighed and didn't speak. After a moment she looked at him. His eyes were warm, his face gentle. Though he would have scars from his fight with Adawa, he had been scarred for her. They were scars he would wear proudly because he had saved her life.

She nuzzled him, burying the side of her head in his mane. A few tears snaked down her face. "Thank you," she whispered.

He put a paw on her back, purring. "I'd do anything for you Jahzara and not because you're my leader."

She sniffed and pulled away from him, wiping her face with a paw. "We should leave now. I'll tell Zohali in the morning and take her here if she wishes."

"I'll be with you when you do. She has to know I did it and I am not going to keep it from her."

Jahzara nodded and the two began walking in the direction of the caves. Kambiri noticed that she avoided looking on Adawa's dead body. He couldn't blame her. She would see it again tomorrow. He also noticed that she was limping. He moved closer. "Your leg," he said.

She looked, seeing the three claw marks left by Adawa. "I'll be fine," she said tiredly. He didn't speak but gave a short nod of his head.

They took the walk nice and slow. During the journey, Jahzara glanced at him, still not believing it. Kambiri had traveled far for her, to, as he said, save her from Adawa and the mad lion's attempt to kill her and take the throne by force, by spilling royal blood.

She'd heard Kambiri tell Adawa that he had come for her out of duty, but what else? Surely he wasn't… was he? What about her? Did she have feelings for him? The question and idea was another thing she grappled with. Could she love a lion like him? A lion that was good and kind? This sandy-brown male was that and more.

Jahzara shook her head. It was another question for another day, but it stayed in her mind as they arrived at the caves, entered, and stepped into the royal chamber. She wanted him there, with her, once more. After tonight and her near close-call with death, him arriving just in time to protect her, she didn't want to be alone, not without him at least. And with him she wouldn't be.

She lay down at the wall of the chamber. He came and settled beside her. In spite of herself and her emotions she nuzzled him deeply. He returned the gesture and kissed her on the cheek. They stared at each other, their faces looking back through the other's eyes.

They laid their heads down, moved closer. They had been through an ordeal, but came out stronger for it.

"Father," Jahzara prayed in her mind, "thank you for accepting him."

As she closed her eyes, she remembered what her father had told her in that special place. That Kambiri cared for her… Well, he did, but was it love? She felt her heart skip a beat at the idea of never having this male in her life. She had never known any good ones, aside from her father. She even found herself caring for him. Could they build something from that? Would he want to be with her? The question stayed and she found herself wanting to know. Maybe she would know tomorrow when she asked him, alone.

For now she could feel her breathing deepen, her body surrendering to the fatigue. Finally her eyes began to drop and she closed them. She heard Kambiri soft purr and it made the pain in her body lessen even as she buried her head in the warmth of his mane.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

The lioness stared at the waterhole, brow furrowed in anger.

Why? It was the same question that had been going through her mind since she left the den the previous late afternoon. Her ears went back, forward, then back again. Her tail moved softly behind her. She raised her head to the pre-dawn sky.

_Why?_ Why had she been allowed to live? Why had she survived while her best friend and her best friend's mother fallen to the dangers of this waterhole? What had made it so life-threatening in the first place? How many lives had it taken? Why did Nkosi's father say it wasn't dangerous? She bowed her head, knowing there were no answers. Not even Rashid knew and he was the one who had treated her, saved her life, and pronounced Kali dead!

Sauda felt her lips peel back, heard a low growl in her throat. She slammed a paw in the grass and looked around. It was then that she saw it, the way the grass blades seemed taller than the others, wild even. They were in a strange formation. She stared at it, realizing it not so strange. She had seen this formation before, twice, or was it three? She couldn't recall. But she had seen it. The rest of the grass wasn't like this. She knew why. The formation … how could she _not_ know? Her mother had only brought her here at least a few times in her life!

The formation was a grave, but not just any grave. It was the grave of Kali's mother. Her own mother, when Sauda was fully recovered and able to go out of the den, had told her that Kali's mother, in deep despair over losing Kali, came here to the poisoned waterhole, drank it, and died. The lioness's body had been laid to rest to become the grass, here.

After the death of Kali's mother, the lioness Masozi, the late King Habari had declared this waterhole dangerous and that leaving her body there beside the shore would serve as a reminder to all not to drink the water or suffer the same fate.

Over the last several years no new graves had been added. Everyone had taken Habari's message to heart, and Nkosi, bless his soul, had done the same.

Sauda pawed the grass. What was she doing here? She shook her head, closed her eyes and sighed. Despite finding a cave on the northern side, this side, she still hadn't slept well. Images of her attacking her mother in her chamber ran through her head all night. Every time the images played, there, standing beside that light gray lion was Kali and each time her face showed a deep disappointment.

At a length she spoke to herself. "Kali… is this why I've been seeing you? So you could lead me back here, to where it all began?"

She watched the water and remembered the day she convinced Kali to drink it. But Kali could have stepped away from it, right? Why had she been so persistent? Why had she disobeyed her mother, and at the expense of her own life? All to see if the water wasn't as dangerous the way Nkosi's father claimed. Stupid, stupid, stupid! And here she was, alive, infertile, and the last of her generation.

Everyone else was gone, dead, in the afterlife where nothing like a poisoned waterhole could harm them. Kali was lucky as were Nkosi and Nyari. It just wasn't fair! Why was she left! She was only making everyone's lives, including her own, miserable. She'd struck her mother twice because she defended Nkosi and Nyari's daughter, who apparently, was the new leader of the Valley.

What was she now, the ex-queen, the life that should have died when she was a cub? She had made a stupid mistake that altered everyone's lives, their destinies. If she was honest with herself, now, in this place, what was her life worth living?

Heck, she would be under the leadership of a lioness born in adultery! No words from her pride sisters, or her mother could change how she felt about Jahzara. For as long as she lived Sauda would view Jahzara worthless, not queen of these lands. As she told her mother, the young brown lioness simply had no business. She couldn't stand the idea of taking the Blessed Princess's orders. And she couldn't stand the idea of her mother and the gray lion Kipaji becoming a pair either, provided they were.

She shut her eyes again, sickened. Did she have any positive outlook on life? Had she always been this negative? Would she have turned out this way if she hadn't drunk the water? Did the water change her in so many ways that she didn't know what was good and bad, even if it was right in front of her?

Adawa, for instance, the very lion who had insulted the entire pride, the lionesses in particular… _He_ was the one she wanted to lead the pride?

She cursed herself and sniffed the air. The smell of death was on this side. Something or someone had died. She didn't know who and she wasn't sure she wanted to go see. She had unfinished business, which is why she was here at the waterhole that had altered her. The water had nearly killed her, and staring into it now she wished it had. Did life have anything to offer her?

She would not live under Jahzara's rule and seeing her mother with Kipaji brought a wave of nausea. If she couldn't bare those two things, could she continue to live? Oh how she wished the water had killed her!

Her heart surged with pain, not sorrowful, but pity. Pity for herself…

She licked her lips and an idea came to her. Was it too late? Could the water… if she drank just enough? She didn't want to be here anymore and leaving would do no good. She would still be alive and bring regret to all who would come in contact with her. It was the way she was, the kind of lioness. What life was that, really?

She knew the answer. It wasn't, and this, drinking the poisoned water was the only answer… her only escape. Everyone, including her mother now, would be better off without her.

Mind made up and sighing deeply, she approached the water, lowered her head and lapped deeply. The water tasted foul. Had it tasted like this when she and Kali drank it so long ago? She couldn't remember. Seven years… Some small part told her to step back, but she couldn't. It looked as though she was rooted to the spot, drinking the forbidden water that had taken many lives, including Kali, her mother, and now would take hers because she wanted it to.

She was no longer queen, no longer someone's daughter! She was no one and her behavior wasn't going to change. Not that she wanted it to, certainly not for her mother, whom she had put through so much guilt it was ridiculous.

Deciding she had enough, the foulness making her cringe, she raised her head and stepped away. How long would it take? She lay down, a few steps from Masozi's grass grave. Would it take longer for the effects to kick in because she was full grown?

She waited.

Then her vision began to blur. She could feel her body growing weak. This was it, the end for her. She was dying and she welcomed it. She had allowed the water to finish her off. When she woke from that coma so long ago she had recovered only as a shell of her former self, had been living in that shell for the last seven years of her life. _What life?_

She put her head on her paws and closed her eyes, embracing what was to come. No longer would her mother have to go to that gray male for comfort. No more would she hear the murmurs of her former pride about what a bad leader she had been and how many of their lives she put in danger when hunting. She would be a thorn in their sides no longer, and Jahzara, that so-called Blessed Princess, could be the queen she had never been. She would have everything now, and Sauda… well, she would have the knowledge knowing that the water had finished her off for good.

Her breathing deepened, slowed and then stopped.

The poisoned water had done its final work.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The sun rose in the sky and the pride of the Eastern Valley was still asleep. The only the movement was of chests rising and falling. Then a lioness in the middle of the den opened her eyes to see the light of morning. She rose, yawning and stretching. As soon as she did, a few other lionesses did the same. Within a matter of minutes the rest of the pride sisters were awake, some chatting softly so as not to wake the rest of the members who were still sleeping.

Inside the royal chamber, Jahzara and Kambiri slumbered. The two hadn't moved from their spots all night. Jahzara still had her head in Kambiri's mane. Her whiskers twitched, her ears flickered and she slowly opened her eyes to the comforting darkness of the cave.

She lifted her head, blinked her eyes from sleep and looked around. She was there, home. She sighed in soft relief and glanced down at her left foreleg. The marks were still there. She hoped they would heal. And last night… it had really happened. Adawa had really tried to kill her and take what was hers. But what was hers would never be his. Not now, not ever. He was dead, and Kambiri made sure of it.

She looked down at him, watched him sleep, his sides rising and falling. This lion, guardian… her protector, her savior, the lion she was absolutely certain she was falling in love with… He was still there, beside her. She remembered coming in last night. Silently, she'd asked him to stay. She was glad she did. Being near him had kept the images and dreams of the previous night far from her mind.

Jahzara slowly rose to her paws, careful not to rub against Kambiri's body. She stepped around him, walked a few steps, stopped and stretched. Then she made her way to the entrance and poked her head out. Everyone was up, almost. She looked to the back and smiled. _Good, so is Grandmother,_ she thought. She stepped out, went to the back. "Grandmother," she said.

The lioness looked at her, studied her and then noticed the marks on her left foreleg. "Jahzara, did you get that from the rogues?"

The princess tilted her head in confusion, but then she understood. Kambiri had come to save her alone. Tayari stayed behind. Adawa had probably told her advisor to get Kambiri and no one else. For all she knew Kambiri told Tayari to lie to the pride about their whereabouts. She smiled in her mind. _Smart move, on both their parts…_ But the lie couldn't stay. First, she would tell those closest to her. The lionesses would hear the truth in time if not sooner, maybe today.

"Grandmother, could you get Radhiya, Safiya, Tayari and Kipaji? Can you meet, or come with me and Kambiri outside to the nearby the waterhole? There's something we, or I, need to tell you."

Now it was the former leader's turn to tilt her head in confusion, but seeing her granddaughter did have something important to say, she nodded. "Yes, of course, sweetheart, I can do that." She came closer. "Are you okay?"

"You'll find out." Jahzara watched her go to the front of the den where Tayari and Safiya, Kipaji and Radhiya still slept. She looked to the back again, eyes on Sauda's cave. The new ex-ruler hadn't come out and the three lionesses who escorted her in two days before weren't near the chamber. Had something happened while she was gone? She shook her head and dismissed it. She would be told later, if she asked, which she would, and returned to the royal cave.

She walked up to Kambiri, who still hadn't moved. She couldn't blame him. He'd been just as exhausted from the fight as she. But he had to wake. There was a lot to do, so much. She walked around him and raised a paw, placing it on his cheek. He stirred at her touch, opened his eyes, saw her face, and smiled.

"Hello, my lady," he said as she put her paw down. He raised his head.

She smiled back. "Good morning, Kambiri."

He rose, stretched and shook his mane. "It's morning already, huh?"

"I saw sunlight at the entrance, so yes."

"Mmmm… I slept hard."

"I did too, but it was a good sleep."

He nodded. "I'm glad." He looked at her and nuzzled her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right, for the most part, relieved for the biggest." She returned his affection. It always pleased her that he would do such a thing. It brought her warmth. There were good lions in the world, though she'd only known one evil. Slowly, she pulled away. "I asked my grandmother if she could get the others and meet us at the nearby waterhole."

Kambiri nodded. "Tell them the truth."

"Yes, and then I'll send for Zohali and you and I will take her to her son."

"Okay, that's good." He turned to look at the chamber's opening, then back at her. "Best not keep them waiting."

He followed her out of the cave, the main den, and outside in the sun-filled day. There standing near were their friends and the two older lionesses and lion. No one spoke as Jahzara and Kambiri lead them to the waterhole. All sat down beside it, Jahzara sitting in front of them, Kambiri by her side. She took in a large breath, let it out slowly, met their eyes and spoke.

"Yesterday, Tayari told you and the pride that I sent for Kambiri to help me with a group of rogues that were threatening some animals on the northern side…" Her ears tipped back, but her gaze never left theirs. "What he told you was a lie." Before anyone could speak, she continued. "Erevu and I were drinking at a waterhole on the eastern side. When we walked away, we were attacked." She paused.

Still the gathered party did not speak. Then, almost hesitantly, Safiya did. "Were you attacked by rogues?"

"No, Adawa. He knocked me out and when I woke up, he told me he'd sent the majordomo to give Kambiri a message." She glanced at the sandy-brown lion.

He stepped forward, eyes on Tayari. "As you know, my friend, he wanted to see me alone." Then his eyes fell on everyone. "We went off a ways where Erevu told me that Adawa had kidnapped Jahzara and wanted only me to come to the northern side. Not wanting to put her life in jeopardy, I did as Adawa wanted."

Saffy looked at Tayari, as did Nadia, Kipaji and Radhiya. The reddish-brown lioness shook her head. "Why did you lie to us, Tayari?" Her voice was shaken.

The gold lion met her stare, but his voice was loud enough so they all could hear. "Erevu told me to. He felt it was best, so did I. Believe me, I didn't want to, but if I had told the truth then the entire pride would've wanted to go save Jahzara." He shook his mane. "We all know that when Adawa makes a threat he'll find a way to make full use of it. Anyone else going with Kambiri would mean he'd kill Jahzara. I couldn't risk that." Then he leaned close to her, eyes pleading, and whispered. "And I didn't want you getting hurt, Saffy. I didn't want that monster to lay even a paw digit on you. I'm sorry."

His words spun in her mind and she stared at him. The way he spoke, the way his eyes seem to speak in great volumes that he did not want her hurt in any way… That he had done what he did for all their sakes, Jahzara's, but especially hers melted her heart. She nuzzled him lovingly, tenderly. "It's ok, Ty. I understand, thank you."

He smiled, licked her cheek, and they looked at Jahzara and Kambiri again.

Nadia, pawing the grass, glanced at the dark brown lioness and sandy-brown lion. She smiled at Kambiri. "You followed your orders well, young one. My granddaughter is safe, thanks to you. I am in your debt."

"No debt needed, my lady," said Kambiri. "I had no choice and I would do it all over again."

"I'm sure you would, and Tayari, thank you for not putting the rest of the pride through worry. I don't think they could have endured the truth. You spared them."

The gold lion bowed his head. "Like Kam, I would do it again."

"You boys did well," said Kipaji with a proud smile.

Silence filled the area for a small while until Radhiya broke it. "So, what happened to Adawa?"

Jahzara and Kambiri exchanged looks. She nodded; he returned it and faced the newly former queen's mother. "He is dead. I didn't have a choice. I didn't want him coming after Jahzara again, but I didn't do it just for her." He paused, wondering if he should continue. But he didn't have to. Jahzara took up where he left off.

"He did it because Adawa…" She locked eyes with Nadia, swallowed. "Adawa killed Father."

As expected a gasp escaped the retired ruler's lips. Her eyes widened with shock and she felt her heart plunge, much in the same way when Rashid told that her son was dead. For well over a week she had no idea who had done it, now she did: the only common male who had been born and raised in the Valley. The same lion with eyes so ruthless, cold-hearted and evil that his mere presence would send a bone chill all through the animals' bodies and make any lioness cringe in fear over his thoughts when his eyes beheld her body.

She lowered her head and shut her eyes, willed herself not to break down. She felt Radhiya's warm presence, her head on her shoulder. She welcomed it. She had lost her son, Radhiya had lost her son-in-law. Knowing who did it, knowing that the murderer was now no longer would cause Nadia to sleep easier at night.

Kambiri spoke again, softly. "Killing Adawa won't bring Nkosi back, but –"

Nadia looked at him, pulled away from her friend's embrace, walked to the young male and laid her head on his shoulder. He tried not to bristle, or look shocked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jahzara smile. Not sure what to say he waited.

"What you did," said the old lioness, "you did in defense of these lands, its inhabitants, its lion pride. And what you did, you did in defense of my granddaughter. Thank you, Kambiri, thank you so much."

"My honor, ma'am, my duty," he replied, voice still soft.

The lioness stepped away and licked his cheek kindly, then returned to her spot.

"If you wish to tell the pride you may," Jahzara said, "but please, do it when I am away… with Zohali. She needs to know about her son, and I don't want her to hear the pride talk."

"I'll get her, Jahzara," said Nadia and she left the group.

Tayari's eyes flickered toward the princess. "Is there anything you wish for me and Kambiri to do today?"

She smiled. "Ty, take today off, you deserve it."

The male's mouth dropped. "Wow, thanks, but what about Kam?"

"I'll be going with Jahzara and Zohali," his friend said.

Jahzara rose, went to the waterhole and drank. When she raised her head she saw a familiar form coming. Smiling she waited. The form approached, saw her, let out a roar, and quickened his pace.

"Princess Jahzara, I am so happy to see you're all right!"

She sat as the cheetah, her royal advisor, ran to her and placed his head on her shoulder. She put a paw on his back. "Good to see you this morning, Erevu."

The animal shuddered. "I was so worried for you." He stepped away and saw Kambiri. "But I can see all is well." _Which means only one thing – Adawa is dead!_

"It is," she said then she noticed a look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Here, the majordomo sighed and shook. He turned his eyes to Radhiya. "Ma'am, you'd best come with me. I… there is something I must show you."

Radhiya looked confused. "Me, why Erevu, I don't understand."

"You will. Jahzara, if I may?"

The lionesses looked at each other. Jahzara wasn't sure but from the look in Erevu's eyes what he had to show Radhiya wasn't good. "Go, and Erevu consider this your only duty for the day."

The cheetah bowed. "Yes, my lady."

Radhiya was about to follow, then stopped and turned to Kipaji. She suddenly felt weak and her heart began to beat. Whatever this was she wasn't sure she could go through it without him by her side. "Will you?" she asked.

The light gray male smiled. "Of course I will," he said and he went with her. They followed the royal advisor.

When they were gone, Nadia returned with Zohali.

Tayari and Safiya looked at each other, saw the two lionesses, and Safiya walked up to Jahzara. She nuzzled her friend and whispered in her ear. "If you need Tayari and me for any reason, roar, okay?"

Jahzara chuckled. "I will, but I don't think it'll be necessary."

"Okay, oh, and when you return my mother and Tisha will need to speak with you."

"All right, thanks."

Her friend smiled, stepped back, bowed, and left with Tayari. She then noticed her grandmother and Adawa's mother. She swallowed and stumbled over her words. She'd never had to tell a mother that her child was dead, and all for the safety of the kingdom! She hoped and prayed this would be the first and last time. "Zohali… if… if you could come with me and Kambiri." With no words, and a glance at Kambiri, she left the waterhole. The guardian was by her side, thank the heavens, and the lioness, the mother of the lion who tried last night to kill her, followed.

Nadia could only watch, but as a mother she knew what Zohali was thinking, her thoughts on Jahzara's words. Zohali knew, deep in her heart, that where she was going had to do with her son.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"It is almost near, Dumaka," Rashid said in a whisper as he stared into the lands, eyes fixed on nothing and everything.

The meerkat sat beside him, eating his morning fruit. "Yes, I can feel it too, my friend." His father had told him that all shamans could feel the time of a coming royal coronation. He'd often wondered, in his time traveling with Tayari, then later with Kambiri and Kipaji, if he ever would witness one. Now, here in the Eastern Valley he would. He might not be able to perform one, but seeing it would be just as good, if not better.

Rashid took in a breath and let out peacefully. "I have longed to coronate a new Eastern Valley ruler. It seems so much longer than three years."

"You may have to do a double ceremony. You know a coronation and a marriage, maybe two marriages." Dumaka took another bite of his meal.

The older shaman looked down at him. He smiled knowingly. "You mean a marriage for Jahzara and Kambiri, along with Tayari and Safiya?" He laughed. "Yes, you may be right. Now that would be something and it would ease me of the past. I would be bringing together two couples who were meant to be."

Dumaka put a hand on Rashid's knee. "And Tayari and Safiya are meant to be," he said.

"Yes, just like Jahzara and Kambiri." He looked up at the clear blue sky. "Nkosi, Nyari, I hope such a union is okay with you. Your daughter will have the ceremony you two should have had…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Radhiya looked down at the body. She was shocked, devastated. Here was her daughter, the former leader of the Eastern Valley, dead. And at the very same poisoned waterhole that had changed her and everyone else! What was she supposed to think, let alone say?

Erevu had left. She'd asked him to, but he didn't go home. He was around, just not here at this spot. But Kipaji wasn't. He was right beside her, where she wanted him. She sighed, sniffed and let out a soft cry. Whether it was in relief she wasn't sure. That is, relief not for herself, but for Sauda. She was no longer suffering the horrible effects the water had had on her. Had she wanted this? Had Sauda wanted to die?

It looked that way and it pained Radhiya to the depths of her soul. But there was nothing she could have done. She had, after all, "done her best". She wasn't sure what to feel. But she knew one thing for certain, two bodies at this hole… no one would come near it. No one, and if they did, if they drank the deadly water, anyone who knew the soul that'd touched this water with their tongue their lives would never be the same again.

Radhiya did not wish such a thing on anyone, but everyone was born with free will. Everyone was flawed, bound to make bad choices in their lives at one time or another. And Sauda had once again made a bad choice, and this time, it had really cost her – her life.

The lioness's ears went back and she lowered her head. A tear fell from her eyes and onto the body of her daughter. She wanted to touch her, but didn't. She couldn't. Instead she glanced at Kipaji out of the corner of her eye and slipped her head under his chin, purred to keep calm and the sudden shakes of her loss at bay. The lion purred too, for her. She let her pain on him as she had done before.

When she released the last of her tears she pulled away from him and looked down at Sauda. Still she couldn't speak. What was there to say, if anything? Despite the many arguments she'd had with Sauda over the years she still loved her. Sauda was still her daughter, though her admission to loving Nyari more was true. She could only say the words that came to her lips. She had to.

"Sauda, find peace…"

She sniffed again and on weak legs, left the area. When she was far enough away, she stopped and hung her head. "She was the only family I had, Kipaji."

He came close and shook his head. "No, Radhiya, that's not true. You _do_ have a family. You have the pride; you have Nadia, who, clearly, is like a sister to you."

"She is."

He smiled softly. "You also have Jahzara, your adopted granddaughter."

Slowly, her pain began to ebb away. She nodded, knowing he was right.

But he wasn't finished and whispered in her ear. "And you have me."

She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but the truth. Another tear fell from her eyes as she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, burying her head in the softness of his mane. He smiled in return and purred. No other words were spoken as the two walked back to the caves. They walked close and Radhiya felt another large weight fall from her shoulders. She would miss Sauda, naturally, but now both mother and daughter were finally at peace.

And Radhiya knew that she could leave this world with no guilt or worry on her conscience. She could serve Jahzara with a full and honest soul. And serving the princess, the soon-to-be future queen with Kipaji would make it all the more wonderful.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

In another area of the northern side of the Valley was another procession. Jahzara and Kambiri stood behind the lioness Zohali as she stared on the body of her son, Adawa. The princess and the guardian had told her all what Adawa had done to them the previous night.

Zohali listened hard and heavily. She didn't blame Kambiri for what he had to do. He'd done it in defense, but it didn't make losing her son any easier. Then Jahzara told her that Adawa had killed Nkosi. The lioness gasped hearing that, her heart pounding. Her own son had committed murder and tried to kill again last night! It was unbelievable, but yet, thinking on the hurtful words he'd spoken the evening Jahzara proclaimed that she was the rightful leader, it really wasn't.

Had Adawa always been this way? How could he not be? She didn't raise him well enough so it was no wonder he lived up to his name in complete fullness. It sickened her. She could have prevented everything he'd done, tried to do. But too consumed in her own anger and hatred over Nkosi and Nyari she'd done nothing. She was just as guilty as Adawa, if not more. She was his mother. Words and actions go together and one couldn't exist without the other. It was another terrible truth of the balance they lived with.

She wanted to touch Adawa's body, but didn't. This lion with a torn throat and closed eyes wasn't her son, but a killer. She had raised a murderer! So why was she still here? Why hadn't Jahzara told her she was banished for birthing such a monster? Her ears went back and she shut her eyes, her body shaking. Was Jahzara waiting for the right time? She tensed. They were still behind her. _Come on, walk up to me and get it over with Jahzara!_ Then she heard paw steps. They weren't Kambiri's, they were Jahzara's. She readied herself for what was to come.

"Zohali, don't blame yourself. Adawa made his own choices. If he had repented of everything and asked for forgiveness I would have let him back into the pride. You know this." Jahzara paused and waited. When the lioness didn't speak, she continued. "Don't think you failed as a mother. I don't believe you did. Free will can be used for good or evil. You turned a blind eye to Adawa's behavior, especially his treatment of me and Safiya, but you turned to a new way in life when you swore your loyalty to me. Adawa didn't. I knew he wouldn't. He wanted what couldn't be his."

The lioness still had her eyes closed, fighting her emotions. Then she spoke. "You… forgive me for the way he turned out?"

"There's nothing to forgive you for. I forgave you two days ago. And if you think I'm going to banish you because you're Adawa's mother you're wrong. You committed no crime, and this is your home. I would never do such a thing." She let that sit.

Zohali heard the words and still couldn't believe it. And this was the same lioness she'd said was a bad product born from bad circumstances, among other things. She'd been stupid, they all had. Her son had been stupid and hurtful to all, but somewhere, deep down, she still loved him. A mother's love for her child was strong, if she let it be. Zohali did.

She turned to Jahzara, looked into her crystal blue eyes and bowed her head. "I would be honored to serve you, my lady."

The brown lioness smiled and nuzzled her. "I know you will, Zohali. I know." They pulled apart.

Zohali sniffed. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome."

She pawed the grass. "Uh, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone. Say my good-byes privately."

Jahzara nodded. "Yes, of course, see you at the caves, Zohali."

She turned and she and Kambiri left the area quietly. They didn't speak for a while until Kambiri drew close to her and said, "Will Zohali be okay?"

"She's strong. This will be hard on her, but yes, she'll be okay."

He nodded and remained silent for a long time. He looked around. For the first time since he came to the lands he could relax. Having a day of peace was foreign to him and he knew it wouldn't last forever though he wanted it to, badly. He studied Jahzara, who didn't seem to notice his eyes on her. He smiled. She, too, was strong. She was confident and self-assured in her new position.

He had to wonder when her coronation would be. With Adawa gone it would have to be fairly soon. And what did her taking her father's place as the new ruler mean for him and his friends? Tayari was smitten with Safiya. Kipaji had finally found a soul mate in the ex-queen's mother. Surely they wouldn't want to leave.

It was he who had been given the last request, the last command by Nkosi to help Jahzara gain the throne. She would have it. It was hers for the taking now with no one to challenge her. When she was the new leader would he have to leave? He couldn't bear the thought! He found himself loving these lands and…

He stopped, let her go on ahead. That was another thing, and Adawa's words came back to him. They'd haunted his mind as he slept beside her last night. Was he in love with Jahzara? Could he be? Something about her from first glance had captivated him, drew him in. Her eyes, her voice, and yes, her sorrow over losing her father, her wondering about her future in the kingdom… And Adawa, the way the deceased blood-red eyed lion wanted to – He stopped the thought cold. No need to worry about it. But were all these things enough to be called love?

He had to admit he loved being around her. Surely he was in love with her! Wouldn't Nkosi want her to be with a lion like him? The very idea of not spending the rest of his life with this lioness was crazy! He loved everything about her. What was not to love?

Unbeknownst to the sandy-brown lion, the same thoughts and questions were spinning in Jahzara's mind. Every time she looked on Kambiri her heart skipped a beat. Sure, he was handsome, gentle, compassionate and kind. Yes, he had saved her from Adawa twice, always said that the Eastern throne would one day be hers…

Ever since her father's death, each act Kambiri committed, not just towards her but to the pride and kingdom, slowly, very slowly, she found herself trusting him, admiring and liking him. Whether it was love she wasn't sure, but… She'd wondered when taking the throne what lion would be her mate.

No, no, no, it was too soon to be thinking that! It was, wasn't it? And how was it she could imagine never seeing this lion on a day-to-day basis, let alone in the royal chambers beside her. She had more than wanted him there with her last night. She'd needed him. Heck, she still needed him!

He was attracted to her. Was she to him? The black colored mane was rather fetching, especially for him, and the way his blue-green eyes seem to bore into hers. The gentleness and peace they held, the… love?

Could she spend the rest of her life with this lion? Could she speak her feelings for him now? They were alone after all. If she was going to be queen, and she would, she would need not just his full support – which was already taken care of – but his love too. Was she ready?

_Now or never, Jahzara,_ she told herself and she stopped and turned. He had stopped too! She came up to him and sat down. He did the same. Before she could speak, he did.

"Jahzara, what I did last night – killing Adawa – I didn't do it just for your father or the kingdom. I did it for you because seeing him near you sickened me. I… I can't really explain this, but I like you, really like you. I've never felt this way for any lioness in my life, and I am glad that I feel it for you. I care for you deeply. Jahzara… I'm in love with you. I feel it all the way to my soul. When I first saw Adawa harassing you, something in me burned. Not because you were the king's daughter. I found myself drawn to you when we first met."

He paused, looked at the ground, and then continued. "If I'd had the chance I would've killed Adawa that day. At first, in order to fulfill your father's wish, I had planned to gain your trust and only that. I didn't expect to fall for you, but the heart is tricky. My feelings for you are not. And it seems Tayari and Kipaji have found their soul mates." He stepped closer to her, eyes on hers. "I think your father would want this – you and me together. He would want his kingdom ruled by his daughter and the lion he saw something good in, even in his final moments. Surely your father would want you with a lion that will treat you right. I will, Jahzara. I will. You know this deep down; otherwise you would have avoided me altogether."

She heard his words and tried to keep her emotions from showing. She turned from him and went over his words in her mind. He did have a valid point on much of what he said. That day when Adawa harassed her for honoring her parents, the way Kambiri threw him away. She'd heard the threat he made. That and his concern for her was all she'd needed. Did she need it now? Adawa was dead. No harm would come to her anymore. She was free. Free to rule her lands, to live and to… love?

Everything the lion behind her had done since his arrival wasn't just out of duty to her dying father, it was also for her. The attraction between them was strong, though for days she tried to deny it. Could she keep it up? He was the first good lion her age she knew. He'd killed Adawa out of duty and love. What was she without him? She was only half of herself. Her parents… they completed each other in every way. When her mother died her father said that she was his other half, the half that brought him completion. Was the same true for her and Kambiri? If she said she didn't feel the same she would be sending herself into a life of misery. She'd been through enough of that to last a lifetime. What did she have to lose? She had so much to gain!

She turned back to him, walked up to him and slipped her head under his chin.

It was all the answer he needed. He purred.

"I love you, Kambiri."

Hearing her say it made him smile.

The air was silent, comforting, then Kambiri spoke. "Jahzara… would you mind if I didn't take the kingship? I mean, don't get me wrong, I want to rule with you, but I don't want a title that puts me above you. These lands are yours, I just –"

"How would you feel about being Prince Regent instead?" She removed her head and looked up at him.

He smiled, his eyes glistened. "Yes, that fits perfectly."

She returned the smile and walked. He followed. "So, are we going to the caves?" he asked

"I have to see Rashid." She glanced at him, a twinkle in her eyes. "To ask how he feels about performing a coronation and wedding ceremony in… four days?"

He nodded and licked her cheek. "The sooner you take the throne, the better."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The evening meal was caught and everyone ate in peace.

Radhiya chewed her meal slowly. Kipaji was near, so was Nadia. The two lionesses had talked earlier and Radhiya told her friend that Sauda was dead. The first question the former ruler asked was if Radhiya wanted a memorial.

She shook her head. No. "Sauda wouldn't want one."

Soon the other lionesses heard and expressed their condolences, more for Radhiya than for the fact that Sauda was gone. To them she had not been a queen and wasn't worthy of any kind of service, and they kept their opinions to themselves. Later they expressed the same condolences for Zohali when she told them of Adawa.

When Jahzara returned in the afternoon she was told about Sauda, and asked Radhiya and Zohali if they wanted a memorial for their children. The two mothers said no. Jahzara would respect their wishes.

The pride gathered around the catch and Jahzara gave her first blessing, but not before announcing that she would be crowned in four days. With Kambiri's permission she told them he would be her mate and prince regent of the lands, much to the happiness of all. She blessed the meal then she, along with Kambiri, Tayari and Safiya, had a carcass to themselves. Despite having lost two pride members in two days there was a new atmosphere in the air, a cleansing breeze.

After the meal Jahzara met with Safiya's mother and sister and forgave them. The two pledged the fullness of their loyalty to her. Safiya was happy and told Jahzara that she and Tayari were now mates. She declined to have a wedding, but Jahzara insisted.

"You've done so much for me over the years, Saffy, and now you've found happiness. Well, I have too, in Kambiri. I want you and Tayari to share my coronation and wedding with us. You are a sister to me. Say yes, please?"

Who was the reddish-brown lioness to argue with her friend the future queen? Say yes, she did.

The four days came and went. The animals of the Eastern Valley were woken by the winds from heaven, just as Jahzara said they would be on the day of her coronation. That day had finally come at long last! Everyone began streaming out of their territories, headed to the pride's keep, and stopped several feet before the stone.

On top of the ledge was Rashid, hands raised to the sky. The lionesses were near the cave, all sitting in one formation to the den's left. Inside were the lions and lionesses of the hour.

"You okay, Kam," asked Tayari, standing in the main den.

The sandy-brown male looked on his friend and smirked. "I should be asking you the same question. You're marrying just as I am."

"Yes, but you're also becoming a leader. How does it feel?"

"What, am I supposed to feel different? I'll still patrol the borders and be there for Jahzara. I'll just have Prince Regent added to my name."

"True, but you're marrying an heiress! She'll be in charge. That's gotta –"

"It's her right, Tayari. I told her that I didn't want a title that puts me above her."

"You love her as much as I love Saffy."

Kambiri glanced at him and saw something in his eyes. A few days ago Tayari had told him where he had come from, how and why he left his pride. Kambiri couldn't believe that his best friend's own lioness cousin had seduced him and had told her father and Ty's that he raped her. What had shocked him most was that Ty didn't defend himself. He'd just taken his punishment like the lion he was. Kambiri had pieced together Dumaka's joining Tayari in exile on his own. The two were close friends, like brothers though they were a different species.

His past didn't make a difference to the sandy-brown lion. Tayari was his friend, always would be to the end.

"Kam… Kam, hey, are you in there!" The gold lion slammed a paw on his friend.

The other jolted. "Yes, I'm fine, and yes, you're right. I do love Jahzara, with everything I am."

"And that's why you'll make a good couple."

Kambiri smiled. "As will you and Safiya. Come on, we better get out there."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jahzara stood in the royal chamber with her birth and adopted grandmothers and Safiya. She'd wanted to speak with them before the ceremony. She wasn't nervous… well, maybe a little. She looked at the three with a smile on her face.

"You'll do fine, sweetheart," said Nadia, a tear of pride leaking out of her eye.

The lioness nodded. "I hope you're right."

Safiya came up. "You will be queen, but you won't rule alone. We'll help, you know that, right?"

Jahzara nuzzled her. "Yes, I know."

In the small silence that followed Radhiya broke it. She cleared her throat. "We have a large gathering of animals and a pride waiting to see their soon-to-be queen. Shall we?"

Jahzara laughed. "Yes, Radhiya, let's go."

The procession was simple. Nadia, as the last ruler, would walk in front followed by Jahzara and Safiya and flanked by Radhiya. They walked out of the chamber and the den the way they planned. At their approach the lionesses bowed. Radhiya parted from them, joining Kipaji, who smiled and nuzzled her as she sat beside him. Dumaka was there, as were Erevu, the royal advisor, and his mate. The lioness smiled at them.

Safiya came to Tayari who smiled deeply. She returned it and they looked on Jahzara and Kambiri, but both couples snapped their heads in the direction of Rashid as he walked down the small ramp and stepped over to them. He'd been preparing for this moment since he woke up. He knew what needed to be done. He clapped his hands and started with Tayari and Safiya.

Jahzara heard the shaman speak and caught the eyes of Saffy's mother and sister. Both looked happy, both were. Not because Safiya was marrying, though that was part of it. They were also happy because she had forgiven them.

"Forgiveness leads to healing, and after everything we all have been through these many last years, healing is what we need," she'd said and both lionesses pledged their loyalty. Tisha had apologized profusely and asked if there was anything, other than becoming loyal, she could do to make up for her behavior.

Jahzara could only think of one thing. She'd been considering the idea if Tisha ever changed her ways. It was the perfect position. "With Sauda gone, the hunting party will need a new and young leader. I've heard how well you hunt. I'm giving you the position of huntress leader, if you want it."

Surprised and shocked, Tisha found herself weeping. Not knowing what to say she laid her head on Jahzara's shoulder. "I'll do it, and I'll make sure everyone gets home safely. No one will be left behind, I promise."

The lioness menace that tormented her for so long was strong-willed at last, and Jahzara was pleased beyond measure. Safiya was too. She looked back to her like sister who was ready to commit herself to Tayari. The gold lion had spoken his commitment, now it was Saffy's turn.

"I do," the reddish-brown lioness said, placing her paw on Tayari's.

Rashid smiled and went to Jahzara and Kambiri. As he used the same wording and looked on the couple he felt a small stab of deep regret fill his heart. Seeing the princess and the guardian stare at each other with such devotion and love Rashid so much wished he had married Jahzara's parents.

Everything would have been different.

The animals and the pride wouldn't have had to wonder who would succeed them, Adawa would have been long since banished and maybe, just maybe, Nkosi and Nyari would still be with them too, watching their daughter marry.

But if things had been different, their daughter probably wouldn't be marrying this lion in front of him. Kambiri said those two precious words and for one brief moment the shaman could feel Nkosi sitting beside him, smiling with pride. It made his heart lift as he repeated the same questions to Jahzara.

"…love, honor, respect and cherish him. Keep your life only for him forever?"

The lioness sighed deeply, but her eyes held assurance. "I do," she said.

Rashid's heart beat as he stepped away, looking on both pairs. "In the name of the Creator, I pronounce you both, husband and wife."

At that, Tayari and Safiya nuzzled each other. Kambiri and Jahzara exchanged a deep look and Kambiri licked her cheek.

The monkey came back to them, eyes this time on Jahzara. This was only for her. Kambiri had said he didn't want a fuss made over him becoming Prince Regent. "Yes, I will marry Jahzara, but everyone has been waiting for her coronation. Marry us and make her queen according to Eastern Valley law." The lion had no idea where those last words came from, but they'd seemed appropriate.

Rashid took a breath. "Princess Jahzara, daughter of the late King Nkosi, granddaughter of former rulers King Habari and Queen Nadia, do you swear to keep all Eastern Valley laws and its traditions? To be a good, wise, fair, just ruler and put others needs before your own and not let the power with which you will be given overwhelm and consume you?"

The words and their effect pounded themselves into her head. She heard them in her heart and soul. She shut her eyes for one moment and opened them again. Rashid was slightly taken aback. What he saw there was the same look Nkosi had given him at his ceremony.

"I swear," she said strongly, firmly. Her eyes snapped with the confirmation of her words. Once given she could never take them back. Not that she would. She'd nearly died for this. It was, as her parents said in that place, her destiny. She had seized it.

Rashid, tears falling down his face, stepped back, knelt, and bowed. Then he rose and turned to the pride. "Lions and lionesses of the Eastern Valley, I present your queen!"

The pride and the two cheetahs sounded their roars. The sound was loud, powerful and full of hope.

The shaman faced Jahzara again. "Go and claim your place, Your Majesty…"

Sighing deeply, filled with a sureness she'd never really felt in her life, Jahzara stepped away from Kambiri, her mate, and went to the ramp. Her legs shook but with each step, the shakes ceased. Strength, honor and dignity replaced her fear. She'd been on the stone only a handful of times, but now she was walking it to fully claim her place in life, and claim the entire realm as hers. All eyes were on her, she knew. She didn't care. She wanted them to watch.

She walked up the stone, stopped at the tip. The animals were watching too. She lifted her eyes to the sky, felt the warm sun on her face. Her heart pounded. She had to do it. She'd been through so much and everything came down to this moment. It was strange, but she thought she could feel her parents in the warmth. She held on to that great feeling.

She roared.

Kambiri stepped forward and echoed his mate's call. The pride soon followed. The animals stomped their hooves, elephants, monkeys and meerkats called. Birds sounded from all over.

Jahzara still felt the sun's warmth, the Creator's blessing upon her. Her parents were in the afterlife, perhaps roaring out their joy as the pride, as her mate and love, were.

Rashid wrapped an arm around Nadia, smiled, and looked up at the sky.

"It is done, Nkosi," he whispered.


	45. Chapter 45

**Okay, everyone this is the final chapter for Intertwined. I always knew it would take me nearly two years to complete this, so I am not surprised. I hope you're not either. Please, enjoy this chapter, and take a look at the end of this conclusion. I got a few surprises for you!**

**Chapter 45**

In the days following Jahzara's rise to the throne, the Eastern Valley was at peace. To give their new queen time to get used to her new responsibilities, the animals decided not to bother her with their problems. Jahzara was grateful. She needed time. The day after her coronation, she and Kambiri wandered the lands. After a while, she turned to him.

"Let's go see Rashid. There's something he and I need to talk about."

Her mate nodded and they began walking to where the shamans' tree was. When they arrived, Kambiri called out for Rashid. The monkey immediately appeared and slid down a vine, Dumaka not far behind. Telling his friend that Jahzara and Rashid needed to talk alone, Kambiri and the meerkat left them.

Rashid and Jahzara sat at the base of the tree. The monkey rubbed the back of his neck. "I assume you're here about the changing of the laws, my lady?"

Jahzara smiled faintly and nodded. "Yes."

"What laws?"

She bowed her head and pawed the ground in front of her. Then she met eyes with him once more, face serious. "I wish to relinquish the optional betrothal law, Rashid."

Her words were straight to the point and suddenly her mouth felt dry. She swallowed the stickiness in her throat. The idea of getting rid of that particular law had come to her when she was in that special place, where she saw her parents and just how much they loved each other even in eternity. It was such a sight to behold, that after waking here in the realm of the living, she wondered what her grandfather had thought when he betrothed her father to a lioness like Sauda or betrothing him at all.

But then, she'd wondered what the first king had thought by thinking up such a law, even if it was optional. She wished the two of them hadn't, but everyone had choice, and the first king and her grandfather made theirs.

Rashid was silent, stroking his chin thoughtfully. He looked at the grass, then up at her. "Jahzara, I am shaman of this land, and you are my leader. Please, believe me when I tell you, I wanted to stop your grandfather, the late King Habari, and tell him that his idea of betrothing Nkosi and Sauda was wrong." He sighed deeply and hung his head. "But I couldn't. He was king, after all, and in my cowardice…" He stopped and felt constriction in his throat.

"Oh, Rashid, you weren't a coward. You were doing your duty, that's all."

"But I _could_ have stopped it. Your parents, they…" He wiped his eyes, felt the wetness of tears.

"Rashid, you can stop it _now_," she emphasized gently. "We both can. We can right the wrong and prevent the future from going through what my parents went through, and me."

He nodded. "Well, as far as I am concerned, the law is forgotten."

"Thank you."

"I shall tell Dumaka as well."

"Okay, that's good. From this day on, no future royal of the Eastern Valley will be betrothed to a lion or lioness here in the lands or anywhere else." Her ears went back and her gaze fell. "Betrothals wreak havoc on our emotions and it reminds us that we cannot be with the ones we truly love." She looked at Rashid again. "No more, Rashid, no more."

"I understand, and agree with you, your majesty."

Jahzara smiled and got to her paws. Rashid did the same and the two embraced, Jahzara with a paw on the monkey's back. Rashid wrapped his arms around the lioness's neck.

"We're sparing the future a great trial, Rashid," she whispered. "You and I, the queen and her shaman… we have mended the error of the first king and my grandfather."

"I'm glad, Jahzara, very glad." Tears fell from his eyes and for the first time in years he could feel the burden of what he'd done fall from his shoulders and back. He wouldn't have to worry about it. No longer would he wake up with nightmares or questions about what he should have done different. For the rest of his life he could sleep in peace, assured that after all these years he was able to do the right and moral thing. He had Queen Jahzara, his great king's daughter, to thank.

"Nkosi," he whispered, "your daughter is saving the future from a law that never should have been."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Following her talk with Rashid and the newly forgotten betrothal law, Jahzara found herself lying on the stone ledge two days later. In those two days something had settled heavily on her mind, refusing to leave.

Thankfully, Erevu hadn't come telling her that the animals were in a fuss. They were still giving her time, to which she was grateful. Oh, she was ready, but it didn't mean she could just jump without considering the land. She was ready to help the animals with their problems, but she also wanted them to be ready enough to come to her with their squabbles. They were ready, she knew, and she would wait.

Until Erevu came, she would enjoy this time of relaxation. After all she'd been through in the last three years she needed it. She thanked the animals, thanked the Creator.

But what had pressed so hard into her mind wasn't the day she would have to actually act like a queen. It was something far heavier, trying, and in its own way, frightening.

Two days earlier, she and Kambiri walked the lands on the eastern side. Kambiri patrolled while she said her good mornings to the animals near. When he returned, there was satisfied smile on his face. There'd been no sign of trouble. For the rest of their walk, it crossed her mind. What if there had been? What if Kambiri had to fight a rogue lion with malicious intent? Any other rogue, the kind who did not want to take what was not his, if he was in need of food he would be given it and be on his way. Or if he needed a place to rest he would be given that and go on his way.

The question bothered her all that day. What if Kambiri had to fight, if not one rogue, then two? She would have been by his side, having heard the sounds of fighting, but what if they both fell? If that day ever happened, who would lead the Valley?

Jahzara sighed and rolled over, lying on her right side. That question was the reason she was here, surveying her kingdom. It was early morning. She'd been unable to sleep in the royal chambers, the question rolling around in her mind. She was worried. What if something _did_ happen to her or Kam, or both of them?

The day after she and Kambiri patrolled the eastern side, while they walked south, a new question came. Was the Eastern Valley in need of a second leadership, in case the first should be taken? That question, all through the day and last night, also rolled in her mind. The two seemed to travel throughout, causing her to wake and stare at the darkness of the royal cave. It even caused her to look at her sleeping mate and watch as his chest rose and fell.

And lying on the stone she still couldn't shake it.

If something did happen to her and Kambiri, there would be no one to take over. The pride wouldn't accept anyone with no royal status. Jahzara had only been lucky there because she was the daughter of a king, though it had taken so much more to convince her pride that she was worthy of it, and her herself.

She put a paw over her face, growling in frustration. She was angry at herself and the questions that refused to give her peace. If she didn't do something soon she was sure to lash out. She didn't want that. Anything but that! There just had to be a solution, anything to set her mind at ease! If the lands did need a second leadership, who would –

Her ears flickered. Her whiskers twitched and she ran her tongue over her lips. Yesterday, the second day, Kambiri had told her where Tayari had come from. It mildly surprised the brown queen to know that the gold lion was a prince. He had to have been with the way he walked and talked. Kambiri also told her why Tayari had self-exiled himself. She didn't think a lion like him could commit the act of rape, and she believed Tayari's want to leave something noble. If he hadn't left, Safiya would never have met him.

She also found it strange that she and Safiya found their mates because of Adawa harassing them. But life was strange, a mystery. No one could understand it.

Tayari was a prince, always would be. It was in his blood, and he and Kambiri loved each other like brothers. She and Saffy… they'd been the best of friends since cubhood. They were like sisters, had been through so much together.

In a way, Saffy was a guardian. She was always with Tayari, making sure the lands were safe. Because of them and Kambiri, the kingdom had guardians for the first time in years.

But Jahzara couldn't shake the fact that something was missing, that a second leadership was not only needed, but important. She drew in a breath through her nose, let it out through her mouth, and rolled over onto her other side, being mindful of the edge. Tayari and Kambiri, she and Safiya… the four of them had something, shared something. It was a friendship, but more than that, a brotherhood and sisterhood, something that could only be separated if one of them died. Because of that, was it possible that…

She rolled up onto her paws and sat down, staring into her lands, the idea growing more and more in her mind. Jahzara had given Saffy's twin sister, Tisha, the lead position on the hunting party, but didn't do anything for her best friend. Safiya had done so much for her over the years. But Saffy didn't ask for anything. All she wanted was to live in peace with Tayari.

Was it enough? To Jahzara, it wasn't. The kingdom needed more than just her and Kambiri as leaders, so much more. It deserved it. Would the pride and the animals approve? After all, she was doing it for them. She would give her life's blood for the land on any given day.

A second leadership… Tayari and Safiya… they'd be perfect. The more the idea filtered through her mind, the more she liked it.

"In deep thought, Jazz?" asked her mate.

She had to smile. He'd begun calling her Jazz since the evening of her coronation and their marriage. She didn't mind it. In fact, she loved it and wondered why Saffy never called her that.

Jahzara turned and smiled at Kambiri as he padded up and sat down beside her. She nodded. "Yes, I am."

"What about," he asked.

Her ears went forward, then back. She looked at him, pawing the ground. "Kam, I think the Eastern Valley should have a second pair of rulers, just in case something happens to you or me."

The sandy-brown lion mulled over her words. He stared out into the lands, then back at her, finally nodding. "That sounds reasonable. Who did you have in mind to be the second leaders?"

A smile filled her face. "How would you feel if it was Tayari and Safiya?"

His eyes grew wide and a smile crossed his mouth. "That's a great idea."

"They will be Lord and Lady, and have as much responsibility as you and me."

Kambiri nodded. "They can handle it, Jahzara. I know they can."

"Yes, and with everything the kingdom has been through over the years, it never hurts to be cautious."

"You'll get no argument from me. I agree with you wholeheartedly."

She stared at him. "So, you're okay with it?"

He moved close. "Of course I am, and I think Ty and Saffy will be too."

Jahzara sighed and spoke with pain. "I just don't want the past to be repeated, Kam." She shuddered.

He nuzzled her. "Because of you, it won't. Just remember you're not alone in this. You have me."

She leaned against him and buried the side of her head in his mane. She was so grateful to him, for him. "I know. I love you, Kam."

"I love you too." He licked the top of her head.

A soothing silence filled the air and Jahzara and Kambiri basked in it. Then, the Prince Regent asked, "When did you want to name Ty and Saffy the second rulers?"

"I was thinking today."

They exchanged glances, a few more words and Kambiri was off, his strong form cutting through the grasses. Jahzara watched, rose to all four paws, and the still sleeping pride and the lands woke to the sound of her roar.

When they asked questions her only response was, "You'll see." She glanced to Tayari and Safiya, smiled, and left to drink from the nearby waterhole.

A few hours later, after the pride finished eating from the kills caught the day before, a roar sounded. Jahzara returned to the stone, echoing the call. She saw the animal leaders and their representatives approaching. She looked harder. Kambiri was among them… with Dumaka riding in his mane, and Rashid on Kambiri's back. Erevu was beside him. Good.

She watched as Rashid got off Kambiri and approached the ramp. She walked down the stone, meeting the shaman halfway. They embraced. "Kambiri told you?"

The monkey nodded. "He did, and I am more than happy to do this." They smiled and Rashid turned to the pride, looking on the young lion and lioness. "Tayari, Safiya, step forward, please." They did and Rashid began. "Tayari, friend of Prince Regent Kambiri, faithful servant of Queen Jahzara, guardian of the Eastern Valley, do you swear to rule justly, honorably, fairly and never abuse the power which you will be given this day as a second ruler of the Eastern Valley?"

For a moment the dark brown-maned lion turned to Kambiri, then back to Rashid. He glanced up at Jahzara and spoke the only words that came to him. "I do hereby swear."

The shaman moved on to Safiya, who could only stand beside her mate in shock. Why was Jahzara doing this, naming her and Ty second rulers? Did she fear something bad could happen to her and Kam? That was foolishness… wasn't it? Kambiri was a strong lion. Surely he wouldn't be taken down by a cruel rogue so easily. Jahzara had fought Adawa and managed to hold her own with him. Why the need for a second pair of leaders?

Then she remembered King Nkosi. He had been struck down by Adawa. No one could have seen that come. Her ears rose as she heard the last of Rashid's words. She had to answer, and to say no would be disrespectful. Jahzara was her friend, a second sister, and she was doing this for the good of all.

Safiya took a breath. "I do hereby swear."

Rashid laid his hands on their heads. "With permission from Queen Jahzara, I hereby name you, Tayari and Safiya Lord and Lady of the Eastern Valley." He stepped back and bowed. "Roar your claim…"

Tayari and Safiya looked on each other and approached the ramp. At the top stood Jahzara, and the three embraced.

"We won't let you down," said Tayari, gently licking his friend's cheek.

"I know you won't."

"You didn't have to do this," said Safiya, a tear of gratitude leaking from her right eye.

Jahzara nuzzled her. "Yes, I did. If anything happens, I trust the two of you to take care of things."

"You can count on us for anything, Jahzara," said Tayari.

The queen smiled and went down to join her mate and pride in the grasses. Tayari and Safiya's roars filled her ears, followed by hers, Kambiri's, and the pride. The animals acknowledged the second leadership with cheers and stomped hooves.

Rashid looked up at the two, then at Jahzara and Kambiri. Tears of happiness filled his eyes. He closed them, savoring the gentle breeze that had come from the heavens. "Nkosi… your daughter is securing the lands." The tears fell. "And I know that you and Nyari are proud."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

With Jahzara ruling, the lands had never been in better shape. The queen settled disputes among those who loved to bicker. Her mate, the Prince Regent patrolled whatever side she was seeing the animals. The Lord and Lady fell into their new duties with no trouble, doing much of what their friends had been doing before becoming rulers.

The pride, or the hunting party, under the command of the Lady's twin sister, hunted well. Because of Tisha's great leadership there'd been no casualties and everyone returned home with enough food to last. Tisha made sure that the teams only took what was needed, never over. With that Jahzara knew she'd made the right choice when she gave the position to the navy-blue eyed, reddish brown female.

The elder members of the pride were able to relax, although the late ex-queen's mother could be seen wandering the lands with her light gray colored mate.

Under Jahzara, the lands seemed to flourish. When the rain season came and went the kingdom flourished all the more. Any rogue sightings had been dealt with under the Prince Regent and Lord though the two had help from some cheetahs from the royal advisor's home.

The grandmother of the new queen was often seen lying in the shade of the trees, watching how the lands seemed to get up and rise out of the wandering darkness that had overtaken it after her son died.

With Jahzara, the whole realm had life worth living, a future full of hope and promise. Nadia smiled whenever she saw Jahzara. The meaning of her name, at first, had caught her by surprise, but now she was seeing the reason. Jahzara was, indeed, a blessed princess, and she was blessing the Eastern Valley with her leadership.

After the rain season and a month of glorious weather, Kambiri walked up the stone where his mate sat, watching the sunrise. The two looked at each other and nuzzled.

"We're going to have another good day," the regent noted.

His queen nodded. "Yes, we are."

Kambiri flexed his paws along the ground. "I've been thinking, Jazz, and, well…"

Jahzara turned to him, confused. She put a paw on his. "What is it, Kam?"

He looked down, unsure how to speak. "Birds fly in and out of the Valley every day," he muttered. "Jahzara, is it possible we can send some birds to find the Northern Valley?"

Her brow furrowed. "I'm… sure we can," she said, weighing her words carefully. "Are you…?"

His eyes met hers and he smiled. "No, I'm not getting homesick. If I were I'd have gotten it when I first came here. No, my love, it's nothing of the sort or anything worse. I just… I do miss everyone there, my parents, my cousins." He shrugged a little. "Guess I just want to inform my old pride that their former guardian is now a leader of a land, that I'm doing well for myself and that nothing bad has befallen me."

She drew close to him, their noses almost touching. "You want to go see them."

He nodded. "Yes."

She nuzzled him. "I'll go with you; I'd love to meet your family, see the lands you grew up in."

Eyes wide, he pulled away. "No, Jahzara, you can't leave the Eastern Valley. The lands –"

She laid her head on his shoulder. "That's one of the reasons I named Tayari and Safiya second rulers. The kingdom won't be without a leader, and they've more than proven themselves capable."

"Yes, I know, but –"

"Kambiri, really, the lands will be okay, and I'm going with you. I'd like to meet the queen who was like a sister to you."

Any possible argument was foolish. The Prince Regent could only dip his head. "Okay," he said reluctantly.

She licked his cheek and they watched the sun's light as it bathed the lands.

The next day Jahzara sent two birds to search for the Northern Valley. Orders from the queen herself, they had no choice but to obey.

"We won't let you down, your majesty," was their reply.

They returned a week later. "We have found it," said one, "and we will be more than happy to escort you and Prince Kambiri there and back."

Satisfied, after three days Jahzara and Kambiri left their lands in the care of Lord Tayari and Lady Safiya. Their bird escorts took them to the eastern border where they stepped out of the kingdom. Before they could go further, two roars filled the air. Jahzara and Kambiri turned around and returned the goodbye call.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jahzara had never been outside of the Eastern Valley in her life. She was nervous, hoping that they could go on their journey without any trouble.

Kambiri, sensing his wife's nervousness, moved close to her. "Don't worry. You're safe with me."

The words were enough to give her comfort.

The birds proved to be good guides, even going so far as to lead them to clear, great tasting waterholes and finding stray animals for their carnivore leaders.

Jahzara and Kambiri hunted together. "I don't want you getting hurt," he said. He was so good at relieving her tension.

The birds had even shown them good places to sleep.

Five days later, one of their escorts, a white colored bird with a dark gold beak and blue eyes called up from the sky happily, "Queen Jahzara, Prince Kambiri, this is it!"

The lions looked ahead, peering. After a moment, Kambiri sniffed the air and smiled. Yes, this was it. He was staring at the borders of his homeland and he knew exactly what border. He turned to his mate, nuzzling her and kissing her cheek. "This is the Northern Valley, or at least the western border."

"You said that the lands have guardians?"

"Yes, my cousin Makini, his parents, and mine." He blinked. "I wonder if they're okay."

She nuzzled him. "Only one way to find out," she said softly, then looked up at the birds. Both of them were sitting on a tree branch. "Remain here. I don't know how long we'll be."

The birds chirped and bowed. "Either way, we will be here when you return, your majesty," said the second.

Jahzara smiled and faced her mate again. "Shall we go?"

Kambiri breathed the air. "Yes, there's no turning back now."

They stepped over the border. During the walk, Kambiri looked around, only this time it wasn't a foreign enemy he was keeping an eye out for. He searched for any sign of his cousin, uncle, aunt, or his parents.

As time passed, their paws gracefully walking along the grass, Jahzara glanced at him. "Is it how you remember?" she asked.

He shook his mane. "Well, other than there being more grass and plenty of animals, not much as changed." He laughed. "Although I have a feeling Adaeze and Maabade have done well. I always knew they would."

Kambiri told her all about the queen and her mate, how he spent time with them as a cub, how he loved them like an older sister and brother. "When I told them I was going to leave and find a land of my own, they personally escorted me to the northern border. We said our good-byes, and the king, Maabade, told me that if rogue life didn't work out for me I could come back."

Jahzara nodded. "Did you ever think it wouldn't work out?"

"Now and again, but after I met Kipaji, I knew that there was something I had to do with my life. Then, of course, meeting Dumaka and Tayari brought that something to a higher level, but even then I still wasn't sure. You know, finding ourselves on the Eastern Valley border was an accident. We were just looking for a place to rest for a while and then move on."

He laughed softly. "Then one day, I was going to hunt, and Kipaji told me to be careful, saying that he felt something was going to happen. I didn't believe him until I returned and me, Kipaji and Tayari all ate the meal I'd caught, but I was restless according to Kipaji, and looking back now, I think I was. Anyway he suggested I go and investigate, take Dumaka with me." He paused for a moment, his eyes on her, showing pain. "With Dumaka is when I found your father. There… there was blood in the air. I smelled it and followed it. It led us to him."

Again Jahzara nodded. "I know." She looked at him, moved close and felt his mane against the side of her head. She purred to ease the hurt she still felt when she thought of her father and how either he or her mother never lived to see her take the throne.

Then he realized what he'd done. "I'm sorry."

"Kam, it's ok, really. It… it hurts, always will, but I'm slowly finding peace. Knowing that my parents are together in the afterlife gives me peace."

He smiled warmly. "Yes, and you will see them again." He nuzzled her and licked her cheek. She was about to kiss him back when he pulled away sharply and sniffed the air. He growled and stopped.

She stopped too. "What's wrong?"

He sniffed again, harder. The fur along his back rose. "I think…" he began but was cut off when something slammed into him, knocking him to the ground and away from Jahzara. He rolled to his back and slammed a paw into the intruder's face. His assailant roared out and, eyes wide, Kambiri recognized the sound. He turned on his side to avoid another blow and got to his paws. His claws weren't out. He wasn't sure, but he was fairly certain he recognized –

"In the name of Queen Adaeze and King Maabade, rulers of the Northern Valley, I command you to identify yourself!" The lion growled, glared at Kambiri and then turned his eyes to Jahzara. "Tell me who you are…" He started to walk to the lioness, "and I promise I won't hurt your girlfriend or mate here."

Kambiri snarled, then relaxed. He looked at Jahzara who, to his non-surprise, wasn't terrified, but ready to fight if need be. No. He wouldn't let it come to that.

"Makini… it's nice to see you haven't forgotten all your father taught you. You have made a fantastic guard."

The lion's eyes widened and he turned from the lioness to Kambiri. Why didn't he see it before? The lion in front of him looked exactly like… talked like… knew his name… He stepped forward on shaky legs. "K-Kambiri… is that you?" He looked him up and down. The sandy-brown pelt, the light sandy tan muzzle, paws and underbelly, the blue-green eyes, the pitch-black mane…

"Yes, Mak, it's me. I'm back."

The lion let out a happy roar and tackled Kambiri, the two rolling in the grass like they were cubs once more. Makini found himself at the bottom, Kambiri staring down at him with a smile. Just like old times… "Looks like I win again, cousin," he said with a gentle smile. He got off him.

Makini came to his paws and head-butted his like brother. "It's so good to see you again, Kam. Are you're back for good? Who is this lioness?"

Kambiri shook the grass from his body and approached the lioness. "Makini, son of Imani and Atiya, guardian of the Northern Valley, I'd like you to meet Jahzara, my mate, and Queen of the Eastern Valley."

Makini's mouth dropped. He was in the presence of another royal lioness! Did that make Kambiri – "So," he said, swallowing, "you're a king now?"

"In all but name, Mak, Jahzara is the one who rules the lands. She's the daughter of the… last king."

Makini bowed. "It is an honor, Queen Jahzara."

The lioness smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, Makini, your cousin has told me a lot about you."

The guardian raised his head. "I'm sure he has. So, what brings you here?"

"Well," Kambiri said. "If you would kindly take my wife and I to Adaeze or Maabade, or both, and inform me on what's been going on here along the way, I'll tell you."

Makini turned in the direction of the pride's keep. "Follow me, your majesties."

Kambiri smirked, and giving Jahzara a smile, they followed.

Along the way Makini informed his cousin on life in the Northern Valley. "Adaeze and my brother are great rulers. If anything, they're a team. They share the responsibilities and always make sure the pride is at peace. We do have our challenges of course, but their rule so far has been wonderful."

"That's good. Mak, are my parents…?"

"Not to worry, Kam, Uncle Nyoka and Aunt Tabia are alive and well, as are my parents. And yes, they're still patrolling. Surely you know how my father and your father are. They'd never stop being guards if they grow too old for it."

The sandy-brown lion laughed. "Yes, I know."

"How did you wind up being a ruler of a kingdom?"

Giving a quick glance to Jahzara, Kambiri shook his head. "I'll tell you when we've seen everyone."

Makini smirked playfully. "Whatever you wish, your highness."

Kambiri rolled his eyes. Jahzara laughed quietly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

On the rock, Queen Adaeze and her mate lay quietly, simply basking in the peace of the early afternoon. The two had decided to take the day off for the first time in months.

Adaeze leaned against Maabade, sighing with content. "I think we've done well, 'Bade," she said.

The gold hazel eyed lion smiled. "Yes," he whispered. "I agree. Your father would be proud."

Adaeze felt a stab of pain in her chest. She shrugged it off. Her father was at peace. Though she missed him, he was watching her and Maabade from above. "Yes, he would be."

He licked the top of her head. "I'm sorry," he said meaningfully.

She looked at him. "It's okay, I'm okay."

He nodded and stared out into the lands, breathing in the crisp air. Then his eyes squinted. "Ada," he said, slowly beginning to rise.

The queen followed. "What is it?"

Maabade nodded ahead. "Makini is coming, and he's not alone."

She stared, watching as the form of the guardian approached the keep and walked up the ramp. Two lions followed him and then stopped at the bottom. Adaeze and Maabade walked down the ledge and stood in the middle waiting.

Makini came up, saw them, and bowed. "Your majesties, I have… an old friend who wishes to say hello."

The rulers looked at each other, confused. "What friend?" Maabade asked.

Makini turned, looking down the ramp. "Come up!"

When the strangers walked up and stood on the platform, Adaeze felt her heart fall into her stomach. Was it possible? Was it him or were her eyes betraying her? She wanted to look at Maabade, but her eyes were still on the form in front of her. She swallowed and managed, with some difficulty, to speak.

"Kambiri," she asked, his name a whisper on her lips.

The lion smiled. "I hear you've done well, Ada, or should I say 'Your majesty'?"

"Kambiri," the queen yelled and she tore away from her mate and slammed into the sandy-brown male, knocking him to the ground, surprising the lioness beside him. "I can't believe you're back! We've missed you," she said, licking the lion's face.

Kambiri laughed. "I've missed you too, Ada, n-now, please get off. You're embarrassing me in front of my mate."

Adaeze gave him one final lick and got off, stepping back to Maabade who narrowed his eyes playfully. Kambiri got up and the leaders faced him. "Your mate, Kam?" asked the queen.

Kambiri's face took on a humble, proud stare. "Adaeze, Maabade, I'd like you to meet my wife Jahzara, Queen of the Eastern Valley."

Their jaws dropped. "You're married, to a queen?" Adaeze said, stunned.

Maabade chuckled. "My, my, dear cousin, where did you go when you left?"

Kambiri smiled. "When are the hunting teams due back?"

Adaeze's ears rose and she went up the ledge, stopping at the tip.

Makini, however, turned and stared. "I heard Rehema roar. They're on their way."

"Rehema is the new hunt leader?"

"Yes," Maabade said as he walked past. "Excuse me a moment, Kam. Adaeze and I will introduce you and Jahzara to the pride."

Kambiri looked on his mate. "Are you okay?"

Jahzara turned to him. "I'm all right," she said smiling, and nuzzled him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The pride finally gathered and the kill was set before the rulers. It was a good catch, thanks to Rehema. But no one moved. They were waiting, their leaders saying that they had guests. Then, finally, Adaeze turned her head up to the stone. "Come down!" she called.

Gasps of surprise and shock were heard all around, but those loudest were from the guardians and the huntress leader. Walking down the ramp was a lion many thought they would never see again. He stood in the grass proudly beside a dark brown lioness. Their queen spoke again.

"I'm sure you all remember Kambiri, one of our guardians and my like-brother. Well, he has come to us, no longer a guard, but a regent. Welcome him and his mate Queen Jahzara of the Eastern Valley!"

Roars and words of approval fell among them. Tears of joy fell from the guardians' eyes. Nyoka trembled and felt his mate nuzzle him, but she trembled too. They pulled apart when their son approached.

"Father, mother," he said and embraced them. "It's good to see you again."

The pair put a paw on his back. "We've missed you, son," said Nyoka.

"This is your mate?" Tabia asked, pulling away and smiling.

Kambiri turned. "Yes. This is Jahzara. Jahzara, this is my father Nyoka and my mother Tabia."

Jahzara dipped her head. "It's nice to meet you both." She glanced at Kambiri. "I don't know what I'd do without your son."

His father chuckled. "He is quite a lion. You became blessed with him."

"I believe I did."

Two other lions approached, embracing the sandy-brown lion. Kambiri introduced them to Jahzara. "My uncle Imani, my father's brother, and his mate Atiya."

Jahzara bowed her head with a smile.

Imani and Atiya were joined by another lioness. "I've missed you too, Kambiri," she said, sniffing and nuzzled him.

"Hunt leader now, Rehema?"

She laughed. "Yes. Sabiti… she passed away a few months ago, and Adaeze gave me the position."

"I'm glad. This is Jahzara, Jahzara my cousin Rehema, Imani and Atiya's daughter."

Again his mate smiled. He wasn't kidding when he told her on the way here that he had a big family.

Adaeze and Maabade gave the blessing and when everyone had their pieces the leaders gathered their family around. In a circle, Kambiri began to tell his story. He told them how he met two other lions and a meerkat shaman. Hearing how Kambiri and the shaman found the dying Eastern Valley king caused their mouths to drop.

Then Jahzara picked up, telling them of her parentage, how she was rejected to even gain her father's throne. The pair didn't leave anything out and learning about the lion that killed the king, the one the pride wanted to be the next leader caused everyone to be silent.

"Now, all is right again because of Jahzara," Kambiri said.

She nuzzled him. "I can't take all the credit. You had as much to do with the restoration as I did."

They all laughed softly. Night fell fast. After saying goodnight the guardians retired to their chamber and Rehema went up to the main den.

Adaeze and Maabade looked on their fellow leaders. "Follow me," said the king, "and I'll take you to a chamber in the den." Jahzara went with him, sensing her mate and like-sister-in-law needed to talk.

"What is it, Ada," asked Kambiri, "you seem troubled."

The queen's ears went forward. "I'm sure you've noticed my father isn't around."

"I did. Is he…"

She nodded. "He passed to the stars a few months ago, like Sabiti."

Kambiri put a paw on Adaeze's. "I am sorry," he said meaningfully. "Hisani was a good king."

"I miss him sometimes."

"He's at peace, so is Jahzara's father."

"She has suffered much, but she is strong."

"Yes, she is."

"You make a good pair."

He smiled. "Thank you."

They didn't say anymore and entered the den.

Kambiri stepped into the guest chamber and came up to Jahzara, laying his head on her shoulder. "I have an idea," she said.

What he heard, he liked.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning Jahzara and Kambiri woke and noticed the Northern Valley rulers on the stone, watching the dawn. Exchanging glances and smiles they approached.

"We have a proposition," Kambiri announced.

The leaders turned. "What's that?" Adaeze asked.

"Kambiri and I would like the Eastern and the Northern Valleys to become allies," said Jahzara. "If one kingdom should come under attack, the other can help and vice-versa."

Adaeze and Maabade exchanged looks of their own. An interesting proposition indeed… and the Northern Valley had been a kingdom onto itself for years. The same was with the Eastern too; they'd learned that much last night. Maybe it was time for a change. Both kingdoms would support and assist one another in times of trouble or hardship. As ironic as it was they were already connected through Kambiri. He was born in the Northern Valley and was now ruling in the Eastern. Perhaps both lands and the leaders could benefit, maybe even future generations.

"What do you think?" Adaeze whispered.

"Good could come from it," Maabade replied. "And it would be a great way to keep in contact with Kambiri."

"True, true… so, we're in agreement?" she asked with a smile.

"We are." He smiled back.

They faced Kambiri and Jahzara. "We accept," said Adaeze. "From this day on the Northern and Eastern Valley kingdoms are allies and will call upon one another whenever a situation permits." She walked up and held out a paw. Whether it was custom, she didn't know, but the action seemed right.

Jahzara, since she was the main leader of her realm, held out her paw and set it upon Adaeze's. "Let it be so," she said with a smile.

Adaeze leaned toward the Eastern queen. "Kambiri is like a brother to me, that makes you a sister."

Jahzara smiled. "I am pleased, Adaeze. I know Kambiri loves you like-wise. I shall do the same."

Nearby Kambiri and Maabade were in quiet conversation. "It seems you and your friends came to the Eastern Valley at the right time," said the king.

"Yes, I believe we did. If we hadn't…" Kambiri shrugged.

"You stopped a crazy lion from trying to covet what was not his. You avenged a king's death and saved the heiress's life."

"It's more than that, Maabade. I fell in love with her."

The gold hazel eyed male smiled. "Good thing, too, Kam. You are my cousin, and now, so is Jahzara."

Kambiri nodded. "Yes, we are family now, all of us."

The two lions shared a smile. Their families would be happy to hear about this.

With a smile of invitation, the four lions, two pairs of rulers, watched the sunrise. But this sunrise would be different for all of them. It would signify a new beginning. Their lands had been brought together through two different kings and a problem in their personal lives. No matter how difficult, it helped shape the lives of these four younger lions and bring them to this place.

Kambiri looked at his mate on one side and his like-sister on the other.

Both of them were daughters of kings, and both were meant to rule their fathers' lands. Adaeze married a son of the guardian Imani. Jahzara married the son of Nyoka. The kingdoms were now connected through that son.

Kambiri nuzzled his mate, purring softly. She leaned against him, savoring the warmth of the morning light and him at her side. Kambiri licked her cheek, looking down, then up to the sky. He knew that the late King Hisani was watching from the heavens and so was King Nkosi. Both kings were watching as their kingdoms formed a friendship, an alliance that, hopefully, would last a long time.

The sun was rising on two intertwined kingdoms that were now no longer two, but one.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Author's note:** All right guys and gals, that's the end of this story. It's been a long, but amazing journey. Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now I'd like to give a huge thank you to those who supported me throughout this project:

First off I'd like to thank God for saving my life when I was just born, for being with me all these years, for giving me a second chance at life, and for giving me this gift, this talent of being a writer when the world, save for a few people, put me down. You knew me before I was born. You're my strength, my refuge. Everything I am I owe to you, God. Thank you, thank you!

Second, I'd like to thank my mother with whom I spent many nights talking to and pouring over ideas, both good ideas and the painful ones. Without you I wouldn't have gotten through this adventure of love and heartache. Mom, you're the best, and I'm not just being biased. Like God, you saved my life. I'd be nothing without either of you. Thank you for reading this and encouraging me to continue with it, no matter how many times I wanted to give up.

To **Kurt Wylde 42:** My brother in Christ, your encouragement has helped me more than you know. I appreciate your kind and constructive criticism; it motivates me to make my grammar and any spelling errors better. I also deeply appreciate our conversations. There is so much that so many don't understand, yet there is that one person who takes it with a grain of a mustard seed. Thank you, friend and my spiritual brother. I look forward to reading the final book in your trilogy.

To **orgrandebatata:** It seems that no matter what I can never seem disappoint you even once, and believe me, that's a good thing. Even if I wrote something bad, chances are you would praise it. Thank you a thousand times over for sticking with me and my work over these last few years. You are one of the few friends I count on in this line of rewarding work.

To **Narfy:** My friend, I really don't know where to begin with this. The fact that you have hardly anything negative to say with my work says I'm either really good, or your biased because we're friends, or maybe it's all of the above, I don't know! But seriously, thank you so much for the encouragement and praise. It helps an awful lot, inspires me, even.

To **kovukono, Airezi, ForsakenShadows95, MonoHell, Saintj, BelitaGirl, Loco Elote, Sarafina**: Surely you guys, if you get a chance to read this, you know what I'm gonna say. So, I shall say this, thank you for your reviews.

To **Euphoric Night:** Though it was only one, thank for the review. It's always nice to see 'Fine job'. No, really, it is :)

To **The Rogue Lion:** Your reviews I also appreciate. Glad you liked this story.

To **Soildier:** Despite our… misgivings in the past, the fact that you would review this story makes me happy. The reviews you gave were very much encouraging and positive. Thank you.

To anyone I might have missed, I say, thank you so, so much, even if you only left a review or two, it is very much appreciated.

Okay, that's one surprise down, and here's the other, a summary preview for my next story:

**Through the Shadows**

King Dhoruba suffers dreams, nightmares of a past he barely remembers. The arrival and acceptance of a near dead rogue lion in his kingdom does little to help matters. But this stranger has secrets of his own, a past he, too, barely remembers. Like his leader, he is haunted. With this new member truths long hidden rise to the surface and ghosts of the past must be dealt with. The way only for them to find peace and healing is to return to a land that was the scene of a long-ago and terrible massacre. This is a story of death and life, of condemnation and salvation, of the difference between premeditated murder and murder in defense of others including your own self and facing your demons. About how even the worst of creatures can find forgiveness and redemption in the face of murder.

I know I've said this before, but I mean it this time. This story will be dark because of blood, violence and some heavy emotion.

Despite the theme of this story I hope you will read and review. I'm gonna need reviews for this one, so look for it. Until then I will be taking a break from writing. Heh, after two years, I need it.


End file.
